Fire emblem fates: Conquête: L'histoire
by Gabybou26
Summary: Tends l'oreille, et tends-la bien : je vais te conter une histoire d'héritage, de conquête et de destin, une palpitante histoire d'amour et de souffrances, de larmes de tristesse et de joie, de déchirement, une tragique et sublime histoire de guerre et de paix. Et les choix qui ont embrasé un continent tout entier, dans une guerre sans pitié. Une guerre qui changea nos vies.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ah, oui, tu es venu, comme tant d'autres avant toi. Approche, assieds-toi donc près du feu. La nuit est froide, après tout. Tu dois avoir faim d'avoir fait tout ce chemin. La marmite est sur le feu. Je t'en prie, sers-toi.

Bien installé ? Alors je ne prolongerai pas plus longtemps ton attente. Tu es venu pour une histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Un épique conte du passé, une légende ancienne et glorieuse. Je connais beaucoup de telles histoires, mais ce soir, je crois que je sais laquelle je vais te conter. Tu sembles de ceux qui excavent une épopée des plus entraînantes. Alors... Voilà.

Notre conte débute il y a des années et des années, avant même que le premier roi d'Ylisse ne s'asseye sur le trône, avant même que l'héroïque Roi Marth ne dirige ces contrées. En ces temps reculés, d'autres royaumes se disputaient ces terres, dont les deux plus grands, descendant de la même origine et pourtant aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, se partageaient la gouvernance. Je parle, bien sûr, des mythiques royaumes anciens, le ténébreux Nohr et l'éclatant Hoshido. Ils dominaient ce continent, leur influence dépassant de très loin d'autres nations voisines, comme Cheve et Izumo, qui devaient se lier à l'un ou à l'autre, se plaçant sous leur influence et autorité.

Nohr était le dur, froid et rigoureux royaume de l'ouest, accablé d'un climat rude, et on racontait que la nuit là-bas durait bien plus longtemps que le jour. N'étant doté que de peu de ressources naturelles, Nohr endura de nombreuses périodes de disette, et le long hiver, porte ouverte aux affaiblissements et aux maladies, était chaque année synonyme de lourdes pertes. Mais les temps durs forgent des hommes solides, et rapidement, Nohr se transforma en un puissant empire, dans la sueur et le sang de ceux que le roi considérait les moins importants. Nohr s'étendit, occupant tout l'ouest des Terres Alliées, absorbant les autres nations le ceignant afin de combler le manque des précieuses ressources non prodiguées par la terre maternelle infertile. Plus le nombre de bouches à nourrir augmentait, et plus le royaume multipliait ses conquêtes. Un jour, il n'y eut plus de terres à annexer à l'ouest, et ils tournèrent alors leur regard vers le soleil levant prometteur, les vastes richesses de l'est.

Cependant, cette abondance avait déjà été acquise par un autre royaume, la belle et forte nation d'Hoshido, dont la famille royale était dite descendante du Dragon de l'Aube -tandis que celle de Nohr était supposée avoir pour ancêtre le Dragon du Crépuscule. S'étant développé sur une terre féconde et sous des cieux cléments, leur pays s'épanouissait dans des arts, cultures et traditions, florissant. Avec tant de ressources disponibles, Hoshido ne voyait aucun intérêt à pratiquer un commerce soutenu avec d'autres nations, même celles de l'ouest qui auraient désespérément eu besoin de leur soutien. Hoshido grandissait en splendeur et en opulence, mais dans le même temps, en frivolité.

Et comme on le dit également, les bons temps créent des hommes faibles. Les hommes faibles créent des temps durs.

Nohr commença à faire pression sur les frontières d'Hoshido, qui vit dans leur habitude d'expansion massive un danger et se renferma encore davantage sur lui-même. Des tensions se développèrent, et il semblait que la guerre fût inévitable. Dans un effort pourtant de contourner un conflit qui mettrait le continent à feu et à sang, les chefs des deux pays se rencontrèrent pour des négociations. Le Roi Sumeragi d'Hoshido et le Roi Garon de Nohr voyagèrent jusqu'au royaume semi-neutre de Cheve pour décider du destin de leurs deux nations.

Les légendes vont bon train, jusqu'aux racontars les plus fous, concernant ce qui s'est déroulé lors de ces pourparlers. J'ai moi-même entendu de nombreuses versions opposées sur le rôle de chacun dans l'épisode, et sur l'identité de celui qui a engagé le conflit. La seule chose certaine est que ce jour-là, le Roi Sumeragi fut abattu par des soldats Nohriens. Garon déclara officiellement la guerre à Hoshido, amorçant un conflit couvant qui mettrait plus d'une décennie à réellement éclater. Nohr avait entamé une nouvelle conquête. Si tu es disposé à m'écouter, je te dirai ce qui est vraiment arrivé en ce jour fatidique. Mais avant, tu dois entendre ce qui s'est passé après cet incident diplomatique.

La magnifique épouse de Sumeragi, la Reine Mikoto, prit les rênes de son pays à la place de son défunt mari. Utilisant son puissant pouvoir magique, elle créa une barrière rendant difficile et périlleuse la traversée de soldats Nohriens en masse, en affaiblissant les volontés. En réponse, les mages noirs de Nohr engendrèrent une nouvelle, répugnante forme de vie qui n'avait ni capacité de raisonner, ni libre-arbitre. Les Sans-Visage, être primaires et grossiers possédant un immense pouvoir destructeur. Des hordes de ces monstres étaient fréquemment envoyées à travers la frontière pour semer le chaos dans les villages isolés, et leur influence commença lentement à dégrader la protection de la Reine Mikoto.

Quoique les défenses d'Hoshido grandissent en force, ils ne lançaient toujours aucune contre-attaque pour stopper les frappes de Nohr, craignant en cas d'échec d'ouvrir une brèche pouvant les mener à être envahis. Un long jeu passif-agressif s'étira, les deux côtés de plus en plus désespérés. Des nations qui tentaient encore de demeurer neutres, comme Izumo, furent réduites à choisir un camp -ou à se plier au choix qu'on avait d'ores et déjà fait pour elles.

Mais vivant à l'écart du conflit, dans le cœur reculé de Nohr, une autre descendante des Dragons dormait, plongée dans une vie d'isolation et de dépendance. Garon avait des plans pour sa fille, la Princesse Tessia, qu'il avait élevée à l'abri dans une forteresse entourée d'une barrière magique de même nature que celle préservant Hoshido des assauts Nohriens. Des ambitions, un rôle préparé tout spécialement qui, il en avait l'espoir, ferait tourner la guerre en sa faveur en temps et en heure. Je peux déjà te le dire : il avait raison. Cependant, le roi n'avait pas simplement besoin d'une autre héritière, car il avait déjà deux fils et deux filles. Non, il avait besoin d'une guerrière. Alors le Roi Garon mit en place un test qui devrait lui permettre de savoir quand la jeune fille serait prête à quitter sa tour : elle devrait être à même de rivaliser à l'épée avec l'aîné des enfants royaux, le grand prince Xander et son propre frère. Chaque année, Garon se rendait à la forteresse, et les regardait croiser le fer. Et chaque année, Tessia grandissait en astuce et habileté au maniement de l'épée. Mais, après qu'une autre famine eût balayé le territoire de ses ailes noires, Garon sut qu'il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Le monde extérieur attendait que la princesse longtemps ensommeillée change son cours, marquant l'Histoire à jamais.

La petite princesse, en ces instants, ne se doutait pas encore qu'elle laisserait une empreinte qui persisterait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car, souviens-toi bien de mes mots, elle a réellement bouleversé non seulement des milliers d'existences, mais aussi un avenir lointain. Alors tends l'oreille, et tends-la bien : je vais te conter une histoire d'héritage, de conquête et de destin, une palpitante histoire d'amour et de souffrances, de larmes de tristesse et de joie, de déchirement, une tragique et sublime histoire de guerre et de paix. Et les choix qui ont embrasé un continent tout entier, dans une guerre sans pitié. Une guerre qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, changea notre vie.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réjouissantes nouvelles

_Je me trouvais dans une clairière luxuriante baignée d'un soleil éclatant, dont les rayons dorés se reflétaient sur l'eau calme, seulement ridée par une brise légère, d'un lac à l'onde limpide. Devant moi, derrière l'étendue cristalline, se dressaient les cimes de hauts arbres majestueux, dont la silhouette se découpait à contre-jour sur le disque solaire se levant derrière. Si je trouvai déjà une ambiance de paix incommensurable aux lieux, cette sensation fut démultipliée quand s'éleva dans l'air une douce mélodie d'une beauté sans pareille._

 _Jamais je n'avais entendu de chant aussi harmonieux. Triste et suave, il inclinait à la nostalgie tout en appelant à l'espérance. Impossible de décrire le sentiment de bien-être total qui m'emplit à l'écouter. Il me sembla que mon cœur s'allégeait tandis que s'envolaient, égrenées par le vent tiède et parfumé, les notes pures et cristallines comme l'eau du lac. Le souffle coupé par le chant de sirène envoûtant, je rouvris les yeux, que j'avais inconsciemment clos, m'abandonnant à l'harmonie parfaite de la chanson mélancolique et douce comme une caresse._

 _Devant moi, face au lac, se tenait la frêle silhouette d'une jeune fille drapée de longs voiles ondulant à la brise. Sans même voir son visage, je trouvai la correspondance entre sa fragilité et sa vénusté tout à fait adaptée à celles de sa mélodie. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura de splendeur, brillante quoique fragile et délicate, qui s'alliait à merveille avec son timbre hypnotisant._

 _Puis, tout à coup, la scène changea._

 _Un champ de bataille. Des coups, le fracas des armes, infernal. La sueur brillant sur la peau des soldats au soleil rouge et sanglant. De la peur mêlée de rage et de haine. Une vague incoercible de violence déferlant sur la plaine à l'herbe couchée par le piétinement des chevaux et aspergée de sang._

 _Et au-dessus de tout cet enfer, dominant la scène d'un œil sévère et méfiant, sourcils froncés, un homme, juché sur un destrier à la robe sombre caparaçonné de métal noir, à l'armure incrustée d'obsidienne et d'or et à l'habit pourpre, une couronne noire sur le front. Il étendit le bras d'un geste ample, et de nouvelles troupes déferlèrent des côtés de la plaine, tandis qu'un guerrier farouche se frayait un chemin en première ligne, tailladant, téméraire et semblant invincible, à travers la masse de soldats en armures noires._

 _Lui portait également un habit de métal, mais d'un rouge éclatant, assorti à son casque le laissant à visage découvert, protégeant son menton et son front. Il avançait sans crainte et sans pitié pour ses adversaires, les faisant rouler dans la boue de sa longue lame foudroyante, crépitante d'étincelles. Son habit blanc bordé d'or, fendu sur les côtés, tournoyait autour de lui en même temps que son abondante chevelure brune tandis qu'il luttait avec rage , se retournant avec une agilité stupéfiante pour parer les coups que tentaient de lui asséner une demi-douzaine d'ennemis._

 _Quand il parvint au bas du rocher sur lequel se tenait le chef de l'armée adverse, il leva la tête, plantant sans ciller ses yeux dans ceux, plissés, du cavalier._

 _« Général de Nohr ! » lança-t-il, sa voix couvrant le vacarme de la bataille, « Vous faites face à Ryoma Yamato, Grand Prince d'Hoshido ! Je vous défie en combat singulier. »_

 _L'autre homme fronça les sourcils, un sourire glacial relevant légèrement les coins de ses lèvres._

 _« Je relève votre défi avec joie, 'Grand Prince'. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas un général. Je suis le prince héritier de Nohr, Xander de Drachenwald ! » laissa-t-il tomber, tirant une longue épée de son fourreau._

 _De sa lame noire à la base incrustée de joyaux émanait une lueur d'un violet sombre, ténébreuse et malsaine, presque comme si de la fumée s'en dégageait. Resserrant sa prise sur ses rênes, il talonna sa monture, lançant son cheval qui sauta au bas du piton rocheux. Faisant tournoyer son arme, il abrégea au triple galop l'existence d'une dizaine d'ennemis en quelques secondes, fondant sur celui qui l'avait provoqué. Loin de se démonter, le prince d'Hoshido se prépara à bondir, muscles tendus, affirmant sa prise sur la garde de de son sabre. Les lames autour d'eux s'entrechoquaient avec plus de fureur que jamais. Les leurs se rencontrèrent dans un fracas couvrant même la rumeur du combat, des étincelles s'élevant._

….

« Il est temps de vous réveiller, Dame Tessia ! »

Je me redressai dans un sursaut, couverte de sueur froide, haletante. Je me trouvais dans mon lit. Autour de moi, les murs nus, gris et froids, familiers. Et l'imposante cheminée de pierre sans laquelle, même à l'abri dans la plus haute chambre du donjon de la forteresse, j'aurais gelé sur place.

Me passant une main sur le front, je détaillai les visages penchés sur moi, qui s'écartèrent alors respectueusement. Les deux présentaient les mêmes airs doux, mais l'une des filles en uniforme noir et blanc portait ses cheveux azurés en chignon retenu par sa coiffe de dentelle, ses yeux mauves fixés sur moi, tandis que la longue queue de cheval blonde de l'autre me frôlait presque le buste, sa propriétaire battant des cils, son regard bleu clair écarquillé.

Flora et Felicia, les deux sœurs domestiques à mon service. Je me rendis alors compte qu'elles n'étaient pas mes seules visiteuses. Un peu en retrait se tenaient deux hommes l'un à côté de l'autre : l'un d'âge avancé, vêtu d'une armure et au visage barré d'une longue cicatrice. L'autre d'allure élégante, ses cheveux rassemblés dans un catogan soigné.

« Hé oh ! Debout, Dame Tessia ! Vous avez assez dormi comme ça ! » me tança gentiment Felicia.

L'esprit encore embrumé par mon réveil brutal, je fronçai les sourcils, jetant un œil à la fenêtre étroite percée dans les murs épais. Derrière le carreau, le ciel était d'encre.

« Hum, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » grommelai-je. « Il fait encore nuit...

-Le soleil sera levé dans quelques minutes, Damoiselle, » rétorqua Gunter, s'approchant du lit dans un bruit de ferraille causé par l'impact de ses chausses de métal sur le sol dallé. « Votre entraînement n'attend pas.

-J'ai pris l'initiative de préparer votre armure et de la... débosseler. Votre frère n'a pas pour habitude de vous faire de cadeau, dirions-nous, » lâcha Jakob. Il avait toujours pris son travail de majordome très à cœur, et quoique passant le plus clair de son temps à superviser les tâches des servantes, il aimait également à mener certaines activités que n'importe qui d'autre aurait considéré comme des corvées.

« Allons, jeune princesse, » laissa rudement tomber Gunter, mettant ses poings gantés de fer sur ses hanches. « Il est temps.

-Bon, bon, j'arrive... » soupirai-je.

À vrai dire, j'étais encore très ensommeillée, et dans une moindre mesure troublée par le très étrange rêve que je venais de faire. Rêve... ou plutôt cauchemar. Les dieux soient loués, cependant, ce n'était qu'un songe. Et je ne croiserais jamais le fer avec Xander, en d'autres occasions qu'en nos sessions d'entraînement, bien sûr. Dont, entre parenthèses, je me serais passée sans grand regret, au vu de la déconvenue humiliante qu'il m'infligeait à chaque fois.

« J'ai vraiment du mal à émerger, ce matin... » fis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

« Oh, nous pouvons arranger cela ! » lâcha Flora, esquissant un petit sourire. « Felicia, tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Bien sûr ! » sourit l'autre servante, et avant que j'aie eu le loisir de réagir, elles avancèrent leurs mains, l'une la posant sur ma joue, l'autre sur mon bras seulement couvert d'une fine chemise de batiste. De leurs paumes s'échappa un courant glacé qui me fit courir un frisson dans toute l'échine. Je grimaçai, tressaillant, et eus un mouvement de recul.

« C-C'est bon, je suis réveillée maintenant ! » m'empressai-je de m'écrier, et les deux sœurs firent poliment un pas en arrière, satisfaites.

« Voilà comment on traite les marmottes, dans la tribu des glaces ! » rit Flora. Je grimaçai de nouveau.

« Pff... J'en sais quelque chose, crois-moi. »

Puis, après quelques secondes de méditation, je marmonnai :

« J'aurais malgré tout bien voulu connaître la fin de mon rêve.

-Ah ah... »

Jakob arqua un sourcil.

« De quel rêve s'agissait-il ? Dites-nous tout. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, cherchant les bons mots pour le décrire.

« C'était assez... déconcertant. À vrai dire, je ne me rappelle pas tous les détails, mais il me semble qu'il y avait... une fille... une chanteuse. Et une bataille. Et... des Hoshidiens.

-Ah, Dame Tessia, je ne voudrais surtout pas me montrer discourtoise, mais peut-être vaudrait-il mieux remettre cette discussion à plus tard. » m'interrompit Flora, quelque peu hésitante.

« Oui, le prince Xander vous attend déjà ! Il serait malséant d'abuser de sa patience ! » renchérit Felicia. Hochant la tête, je me tirai de mon lit, pas si mécontente de me changer les idées après cet étrange songe. Rapidement, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain pour me rafraîchir et me vêtir. Quand je retournai dans la pièce principale, Gunter avait disparu, ainsi que les deux servantes. Mais Jakob se tenait près de mon armure soigneusement polie et astiquée. Je m'approchai.

« Ma Dame aura-t-elle besoin d'assistance pour mettre son armure ? » me demanda-t-il. Je secouai la tête.

« Non, merci Jakob. Je peux y arriver, cette fois-ci... Je pense. »

Le majordome hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'interrompit néanmoins sur le seuil de la pièce, captant le regard que je décochai à mon habit de métal.

« Êtes-vous sûre ? C'est simplement que la dernière fois-

-J'ai appris de la dernière fois. La boucle passe sous le haubert, pas au-dessus, et le montant vient s'accrocher aux épaules. Je vais essayer toute seule. »

Jakob sortit non sans quelque réticence de la chambre.

« Très bien, Dame Tessia. Je vais cependant rester à portée d'oreille, si jamais, par hasard, vous rencontriez des obstacles... inattendus. »

Je souris alors que le majordome quittait la pièce. J'avais vu Jakob ajuster l'armure sur moi de nombreuses fois auparavant, je pouvais certainement m'en sortir par mes propres moyens.

« Maintenant, voyons-voir... Le plastron sur la poitrine, ces attaches ici bien ajustées... Une seconde, la cotte vient en premier... Ou est-ce le col ? Oh misère, maintenant mon bras est coincé. »

Je grommelai, agacée.

« Gah ! Quel démon infernal a bien pu concevoir cette chose ? Comment suis-je censée enfiler ça avec juste deux mains ? »

Je restai immobile en silence quelques instants dans une position précaire et ridicule, réfléchissant à ce qui était le mieux de faire, avant de soupirer, admettant défaite.

« Jakob ! »

…

Quand je sortis dans le couloir, enfin prête, Gunter tapait du pied, impatient. Après que j'eusse avalé un petit-déjeuner expéditif apporté par Flora, nous nous mîmes en marche, remontant les longs couloirs de pierre de la forteresse. Autour de nous, des serviteurs s'affairaient déjà. Ma chambre était située à la cime du donjon, celles de mes frères et sœurs se trouvant plus loin, dans l'aile nord du bâtiment principal. Bien qu'on n'eût pu dire que l'édifice fût engageant de prime abord, je m'y sentais chez moi, et même la fumée âcre des torches suspendues aux murs froids, les courants d'air gelés et le climat dur m'étaient autant d'éléments familiers et rassurants.

Pressant le pas pour tenir celui, allongé, de Gunter, nous débouchâmes après avoir descendu nombre d'escaliers sur une cour intérieure. Je frissonnai alors qu'un coup de vent s'engouffrait par les interstices de mon armure et soulevait mes cheveux.

Dans la cour se tenait déjà Xander, juché comme à son habitude sur son cheval noir préféré. Quand il me vit, il esquissa un sourire et tira de son fourreau une lame d'acier. Il n'utilisait jamais en entraînement sa longue et redoutable épée, Siegfried, mais je n'en déglutis pas moins.

À ses côtés était Léo. Nous n'avions que quelques mois de d'écart, mais nous étions aussi différents que le jour et la nuit : j'avais les cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux... pour le moins particuliers, d'un grenat changeant. Lui arborait des cheveux blonds, comme la plupart des membres de la famille, et un regard de sombre améthyste saisissant, comme Xander, contrastant dans la pâleur de son visage fin. Toutes les filles -à force d'être recluse dans la forteresse, j'avais trouvé une certaine distraction à tendre l'oreille aux commérages des servantes- les trouvaient en général très attirants, surtout dans leur armure noir et or, celle de Léo au col montant, celle de Xander, plus ouvragée. Pourtant, quand je vis le plus jeune des deux, je ne pus retenir un sourire amusé.

« Allons, ne perdons pas plus de temps, » lâcha Xander du haut de sa monture. « Tire ton épée, ma sœur. »

Roulant des yeux, j'obéis.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, proprement épuisée, les bras aussi lourds et douloureux que s'ils avaient été faits de plomb, je rassemblai mes maigres et dernières forces pour porter un nouveau coup, qu'il esquiva aisément, comme de coutume. Je n'avais même pas réussi à le toucher une seule fois, et tout mon corps criait son indignation face à un exercice si intensif. J'avais mal de la tête aux pied et lui paraissait aussi frais qu'un gardon. Je n'avais même pas réussi à ôter de son visage ce petit sourire horripilant, à la fois indulgent et moqueur, alors que des gouttes de sueur me perlaient au front, striant la poussière maculant mon visage et témoignant de mes nombreuses chutes et assauts manqués. Jakob pensait qu'il ne me ménageait pas ? Doux euphémisme. Après ce dernier échec retentissant, je m'appuyai sur mon épée, exténuée, tâchant de reprendre mon souffle. Léo lâcha un petit rire. Il nous avait regardés toute la durée de notre affrontement, calmement assis sur un banc, un épais volume relié de cuir ouvert sur les genoux.

« Ha ! Notre frère n'est pas le meilleur escrimeur de Nohr pour rien, » sourit-il.

Facile à dire... ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait lamentablement laminer chaque matin. En tant que mage, son entraînement à lui était davantage intellectuel et cabalistique que physique, bien que notre père insistât pour qu'il fût formé également aux arts de l'épée. Ainsi, s'il se retrouvait un jour sur un champ de bataille sans tome, et bien qu'il fût assez talentueux pour jeter des sorts en s'en passant, il pourrait également se défendre à l'arme blanche, quoiqu'il jugeât la maniabilité des sortilèges bien plus efficace et attrayante en son cas.

« Ce n'est pas en dormant toute la journée que tu vas le battre, Tessia, » railla-t-il.

« Allons, tu abandonnes déjà ? » renchérit Xander, son sourire s'effaçant. Il prit un air sévère et grave. « Je m'attends à mieux de ta part. Tu es une princesse de Nohr. Prends ton épée. Bats-toi.

-Mais... Xander, je... » ahanai-je. Il leva la main pour m'interrompre.

« Notre entraînement est tout ce qui nous sépare de la mort dans un combat. Tu sais que Père suit attentivement tes progrès. Si tu n'arrives pas à me toucher... Il pourrait bien ne jamais t'autoriser à quitter la forteresse. Jamais. » répéta-t-il, cinglant. J'ouvris de grands yeux.

« Quoi ?! Est-ce qu'il a vraiment dit ça ? Mais c'est de la folie ! Cela fait des années que j'attends ce jour !

-Hum... Es-tu suffisamment motivée, à présent ? »

Je serrai la mâchoire. Xander me dévisagea, contemplant mon air décidé. Ces piques et provocations avaient le don d'exacerber ma volonté, il le savait. Comme il savait quoi dire pour me pousser à déployer toutes mes forces. Il me poussait au-delà de mes limites en permanence à l'aide de cet argument, et cela marchait à chaque fois. Je savais que régulièrement, il faisait un rapport à Père sur mes performances, et je devais donc d'abord le convaincre lui que j'étais prête à affronter le monde extérieur. Il me faisait miroiter la perspective de l'excursion tant excavée comme on agite une carotte sous les naseaux d'un âne pour le faire avancer, j'en avais conscience, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

« Bien. » souffla-t-il. « Utilise ta soif de liberté pour me battre. Si tu souhaites voir un jour le monde autrement qu'à travers ta fenêtre... Tu devras me prouver que tous ces entraînements n'ont pas été vains ! »

Puisant une nouvelle volonté en moi, je forçai mon corps fourbu à se tendre à nouveau, mes muscles échauffés à se bander, et me ressaisis de mon arme. Xander fronça les sourcils.

« Je te laisse frapper la première, Tessia. Je t'attends. »

Je m'élançai, mais il para mon coup sans la moindre difficulté.

« Tu manques de volonté, » me morigéna-t-il. « Tes coups sont timides. Tu dois essayer de me tuer ! »

Serrant les lèvres, j'assenai une nouvelle frappe, rassemblant toutes mes forces. Cette fois, je l'atteignis. Il m'adressa un sourire, avant de répliquer, me gratifiant d'un revers fulgurant qui me laissa le souffle coupé et expédia mon épée plusieurs mètres plus loin. Je me redressai avec difficulté et allai chercher mon arme, le regardant faire un moulinet avec sa lame, narquois.

« Allons, frappe-moi ! » m'intima-t-il, autoritaire. Submergée par un désir de lui prouver ma valeur et une sorte de sentiment inexplicable, de colère froide et de besoin de reconnaissance, je feintai et réussis à l'atteindre une nouvelle fois. Tirant profit de cette opportunité, je lui portai plusieurs coups d'affilée, dont il en bloqua la plupart. Cherchant désespérément une faille, mes yeux tombèrent sur ses rênes, tenus dans sa main gauche gantée, et une idée me traversa l'esprit. D'un geste vif, je lançai ma lame vers le haut dans une fente qui trancha d'un coup les liens de cuir. Surpris et déstabilisé, Xander vacilla un bref instant, avant de serrer les jambes autour des flancs de sa monture pour regagner son assiette. Son cheval renâcla, et il m'adressa un sourire franc, cette fois.

« Bien joué, Tessia. » me félicita-t-il. Je soupirai, sentant une douce chaleur se répandre dans ma poitrine. Ses compliments étaient si rares... Il exigeait le meilleur, et quand il m'en faisait, cela voulait dire que je m'étais vraiment dépassée. Je souris, haletante, tandis qu'il mettait pied à terre, sa longue cape noire et pourpre claquant derrière lui, flattant l'encolure puissante de sa monture aux longs crins ondulés.

« Tu t'améliores de jour en jour.

-Merci. Je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans tes... encouragements.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as beaucoup de talent.

-Mais tu as retenu tes coups, comme d'habitude... » soufflai-je. Il ne répondit pas, signe que j'avais visé juste. Cette victoire n'en était pas une, et me laissait un goût presque amer

« Tu pourrais devenir l'une des plus grandes guerrières de Nohr, » déclara-t-il finalement. Ahurie, je le fixai, avant de secouer la tête.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi.

-Tu me connais, Tessia. Je ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là. Je suis sincère. »

Il planta ses yeux sombres dans les miens. Je soutins son regard.

« Grâce à toi, notre royaume pourrait un jour échapper à l'emprise des ténèbres.

-Xander... » murmurai-je, touchée de sa considération. Un raclement de gorge méprisant me fit néanmoins tourner la tête. Je regardai Léo se lever souplement du banc où il était assis.

« Pff... La puissance d'une nation dépend de bien plus que quelques épées... » fit-il claquer.

« Léo, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait d- » commençai-je, mais Xander m'interrompit.

« Du calme, mon frère, » offrit-il, apaisant. « Tu prends tout comme une provocation. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es un mage d'exception. Tes pouvoirs sont formidables. »

C'était vrai. Il était ce que la plupart des gens qualifieraient de 'prodige', et il fallait toujours chercher plus loin pour trouver des professeurs capables de se mesurer à sa puissance.

Léo esquissa un sourire, mais reprit presque instantanément son air boudeur. Malgré son bon cœur, il avait toujours été le plus sarcastique et prompt à se renfrogner, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer l'image qu'on se faisait du sorcier noir.

« Je voulais juste te rappeler que la puissance ne se mesure pas avec une tige d'acier... » grommela-t-il, haussant les épaules. Je toussotai.

« Tiens, Léo, ça me rappelle que j'avais quelque chose à te dire...

-Quelque chose d'assez important pour interrompre notre débat ? » me rabroua-t-il. Je souris.

« Eh bien... Ta collerette est à l'envers.

-Quoi ?! »

Il baissa les yeux sur le devant de son costume, fronçant les sourcils, avant de s'empourprer.

« J'en connais un qui s'est encre habillé avant d'être totalement réveillé... » lâcha Xander dans un petit rire, qui eut comme effet de faire virer la complexion de Léo à une nuance de cramoisi encore plus foncée.

« M-Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ?! » s'indigna-t-il, nous regardant tour à tour, avant de pivoter vers le mur pour rajuster son costume. Je souris.

« Désolée, Léo, mais c'est aussi pour cela que l'on t'aime...

-Tout à fait, » approuva Xander, un léger sourire persistant sur ses lèvres.

Léo se retourna, croisant les bras sur son plastron de métal noir et se renfonçant dans un silence dédaigneux et boudeur. Mais pas pour longtemps...

Car des pas captèrent bientôt notre attention, et la curiosité prenant le pas sur son désir de nous ignorer superbement, Léo regarda comme nous vers la porte de la cour, que venaient de franchir deux filles. L'une d'une douzaine d'années au visage angélique et une très belle femme athlétique aux charmes épanouis, toutes deux en robes de velours sombre contrastant sur leur peau de porcelaine.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Tessia ? » demanda la plus âgée, marchant vers moi, ses magnifiques cheveux ondulés d'un violet profond s'envolant autour de son visage au vent froid. « Tu ne t'es pas blessée à l'entraînement ? »

Je secouai négativement la tête.

« Tout va bien, Camilla. Merci de t'en soucier.

-Moi aussi, j'étais inquiète pour toi ! » fit la seconde fille, aux longs cheveux blond pâle rassemblés en deux tresses entremêlées de rubans mauves et noirs, ses grands yeux parme soucieux.

« Je sais, Élise, » souris-je. « Tu ne me rendrais pas visite si souvent dans le cas contraire...

-Hi hi... Alors mes visites te font plaisir ? » pépia-t-elle. J'approuvai vigoureusement.

« Bien sûr ! On m'interdit de sortir d'ici. Sans vos visites, je deviendrais folle !

-Contente de te l'entendre dire. J'adore passer du temps avec toi, grande sœur ! »

Son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire contagieux. Et avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, elle sauta à mon cou, riant aux éclats et me faisant pivoter, emportée par son élan.

« Je t'aime tellement ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! » rit-elle alors que je la reposais à terre. Léo émit un grognement désapprobateur.

« Quand vas-tu enfin te comporter comme une adulte, Élise ? Tu n'es plus une enfant.

-Léo... » répliqua Camilla. « Laisse ta sœur exprimer sa joie. Notre royaume serait bien triste sans elle.

-Bien dit, Camilla, » soufflai-je.

Je laissai mon regard passer sur les quatre membres de ma fratrie. Ils avaient tous fait preuve de tellement de patience depuis que j'avais perdu la mémoire... Quand ils étaient à mes côtés, j'oubliais presque ma frustration de rester coincée dans cette forteresse telle une prisonnière. Nous nous étions aussi soutenus à la mort des nos autres frères et sœurs.

« J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir... » murmurai-je à voix haute sans m'en apercevoir.

« Et nous de t'avoir, » sourit Xander. « Au fait, Tessia, j'ai quelque chose à te di-

-Oh, laisse-moi le lui dire, Xander ! » s'écria Camilla, manifestement ravie, avant de se tourner vers moi, plongeant ses yeux violets, plus foncés que ceux d'Élise, dans les miens.

« Nous avons une formidable nouvelle. Père nous a demandé de te conduire à la capitale ! »

N'en croyant pas mes oreilles, je balbutiai :

« V-Vraiment ? Mais alors, ça veut dire que...

-Oui. Tu peux enfin quitter cette affreuse forteresse pleine de courants d'air... Rester à l'écart du monde pendant toutes ces années a dû être une épreuve si difficile... Mais tu sais que c'était pour te protéger, suite à ton choc traumatique, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Camilla cala tendrement une mèche derrière mon oreille de sa main douce.

« Mais tu es enfin libre !

-C'est génial, hein ? Hein ?! » s'exclama Élise, aux anges. Abasourdie, un sourire se forma peu à peu sur mes lèvres. J'avais du mal à réaliser que c'était fini... Sortir ? Enfin ? Pour une surprise...

« Oui, c'est... Je n'en reviens pas... » soufflai-je. « Je vais enfin quitter cet endroit... Enfin pouvoir vous rejoindre et combattre pour Nohr, à vos côtés.

-Père et toi aurez tout le temps de discuter de cela. À présent, en route. J'ai demandé à tes servantes de s'occuper de tes bagages, tout est chargé, » lâcha Xander.

Absolument extatique, j'eus du mal à contenir ma joie tandis que je suivais mes frères et sœurs, quittant la cour.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Loi de la guerre

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions rassemblés dans le grand hall, une vaste salle obscure et aussi austère que le reste du château, au plafond de pierre haut et voûté, soutenu par des dizaines de piliers sculptés noircis par la fumée des torches flambantes dont la lueur mouvante et huileuse éclairait les scènes épiques représentées sur les immenses tapisseries tendues aux murs.

Flora et Felicia nous avaient rejoints, apportant les derniers paquets. Une jeune fille portant également un tablier et une coiffe de servante se précipita vers moi, débouchant soudain d'une des larges portes de chênes bardées de fer.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous pouviez enfin partir, Dame Tessia, » souffla-t-elle une fois arrivée devant moi.

Lilith. Une autre servante de la forteresse. Très mystérieuse. Nul ne savait exactement quand et comment elle était arrivée. Et si cela n'était pas suffisant, son apparence en elle-même laissait songeur. Ses cheveux, tressés sur son épaule, étaient d'un bleu comparable à celui de Flora, mais se dégradaient progressivement pour virer au rouge vermillon aux pointes. Du même rouge était la marque sur son front, verticale, dont on ignorait la signification et l'origine. Enfin, ses yeux étaient d'un jaune pâle et lumineux, à la pupille légèrement rétrécie comme ceux d'un chat. Malgré tout, elle était très jolie. Son calme, sa réserve et sa discrétion faisaient d'elle une confidente merveilleuse, et tous les habitants du donjon la révéraient pour sa sagesse et sa mesure, plus encore que pour ses talents de domestique.

Elle avait été pour moi, avec Jakob, Felicia et Flora, l'une des personnes qui m'évitaient de sombrer dans la morosité amère en l'absence de mes frères et sœurs. Nous avions souvent de longues discussions sur ma situation, sur les habitants de la forteresse, parlant en fait de tout et de rien... Sa compassion et celle de Flora, ainsi que la gaieté de Felicia, allaient me manquer, je le savais. Mon cœur se serra en voyant le petit sourire apparaissant sur le visage de la jeune servante aux yeux d'ambre à l'idée que j'allais devoir la laisser.

« Gunter m'a demandé de vous accompagner à la capitale pour prendre soin des chevaux, » murmura-t-elle. Ravie, je souris avec un soulagement sincère. Quelques visages familiers de plus à mes côtés ne seraient pas de trop pour faire face à la quantité de gens inconnus que j'allais rencontrer. Et même si c'était ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une pincée d'appréhension à l'idée de tout ce que j'allais découvrir... et laisser derrière moi. J'étais restée pendant si longtemps bien à l'abri dans ma cage dorée... Cette forteresse austère, j'en connaissais les moindres recoins. Comme je connaissais chaque domestique, chaque garçon d'écurie, chaque soldat la protégeant... Tout ça était si soudain, si précipité... Je me serais presque crue dans un autre rêve.

« Oh, je suis contente de l'apprendre ! » m'exclamai-je. « Ta présence me manquerait si tu restais ici.

-Lilith, les chevaux sont-ils prêts ? » s'enquit Xander. La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Oui, Votre Altesse. Tout est fin prêt. Je crois que les chevaux ont hâte de partir. »

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil.

« Ils aiment beaucoup Dame Tessia. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec eux...

-Tessia adore s'occuper des animaux, » approuva Camilla avec un sourire. « Elle a vraiment bon cœur... »

Gênée, je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure.

« Je me souviens même de la fois où elle a soigné un oisillon qui était blessé ! » poursuivit Camilla. Ce fut peut-être mon imagination, mais il me sembla que Lilith avait un drôle d'air, tout à coup. Était-ce... de la nostalgie ? De l'embarras ?

« Un problème, Lilith ? » demandai-je. Elle secoua la tête, ouvrant la bouche, mais Élise parla la première.

« Enfin, Tessia, tu vois bien qu'elle est triste parce que tu vas lui manquer ! »

Interloquée, je fronçai les sourcils.

« Lui manquer ? Mais... elle vient avec nous.

-Ah oui ! Bon, alors elle est triste de devoir te partager avec nous, voilà

-Tout cela est bien joli, mais nous devons partir. Père attend notre arrivée, » lâcha Xander, impatient. J'acquiesçai.

« Oui, allons-y !

-Flora, restez ici avec Felicia et veillez sur la forteresse en notre absence, » ordonna Gunter, qui jusque là était resté silencieux, discret, digne et austère, comme à son habitude. « Jakob et moi-même accompagnerons Leurs Altesses à la capitale. Nous pourrions ne pas revenir avant un long moment... Prenez bien soin de tout. »

La jeune servante aux cheveux azur fit une gracieuse révérence, et sa sœur s'inclina à sa suite.

« Bien sûr. Comptez sur nous, » fit Flora.

« Je vous souhaite de faire bon voyage, Votre Altesse, » sourit Felicia, me regardant. Je lui rendis son sourire.

« Merci. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, toutes les deux. »

…

Alors que nous nous éloignions de la forteresse, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Puis, sans regrets, je me tournai vers l'avant, échangeant un regard avec Camilla, juchée sur sa redoutable wyverne de guerre aux ailes noires. Elle me sourit. Confiante, je pressai les flancs de mon cheval pour rattraper les autres, m'apercevant que je m'étais fait légèrement distancer.

Le voyage en lui-même ne comporta rien de bien particulier, si ce n'est mon émerveillement à chaque élément que je découvrais. Même si nous n'empruntions qu'une banale route de terre, tout était pour moi sujet à contemplation : les champs bordant le chemin, le travail des paysans, les troupeaux variés... Tant et si bien que Xander dut plusieurs fois me rappeler gentiment à l'ordre pour éviter que ma distraction ne me joue des tours.

Quatre jours plus tard, nous arrivâmes aux portes de la capitale. Windmire. Ce nom ne m'évoquait rien de personnel, mais j'avais entendu tant de descriptions, tant de souvenirs sur son compte que je me sentais étourdie rien qu'à l'idée d'y pénétrer. On disait que la ville était construite en cercles concentriques et entourée d'un mur haut de plus de quinze mètres. Et son quartier principal, là où résidait la famille royale, s'enfonçait sous terre dans une gigantesque spirale de pierre profonde de dizaines d'étages aux escaliers innombrables et sans fin, avec en son centre une tour de pierre que des ponts reliaient au reste de la structure. Inutile de dire que je ne fus pas déçue : j'eus le loisir de découvrir que tout ce qu'on m'avait raconté n'était en rien des exagérations.

Le tout m'évoquait une immense fourmilière, illuminée de milliers de lumières rouges : des lanternes de toutes sortes éclairaient les recoins de ce complexe fascinant à la défense irréprochable que les meilleurs architectes Nohriens avaient mis des années à concevoir et les meilleurs ouvriers des siècles à construire. Autant dire que j'en restais bouche-bée. J'avais vraiment l'impression de faire la taille d'un insecte insignifiant dans cet agencement complexe, et le vide de chaque côté du pont que nous étions en train de traverser n'arrangeait pas cette sensation d'écrasement. Dire que la forteresse dans laquelle j'étais resté cloîtrée toutes ces années m'avait semblé imposante...

Nos montures avaient été emmenées par des serviteurs, et nous nous dirigions à présent vers le cœur de la structure, la tour centrale, l'intimidante demeure royale, nos talons claquant sur les dalles. Krakenburg. Je me pris à me demander quel genre d'homme pouvait bien vivre ici, dans un château impossible érigé au fond d'un cratère.

« Xander ?

-Oui, Tessia ? »

Je déglutis.

« ...Quel genre d'homme est Père ? »

Xander ralentit son pas, se tournant vers moi.

« Tu l'as déjà rencontré auparavant, non ? »

Le Roi Garon me rendait effectivement parfois visite, jamais plus d'une fois par an. Mais nous n'échangions guère plus que quelques mots en ces rares occasions, et il semblait plus intéressé par la perspective de me regarder me battre contre Xander pour évaluer mes progrès. Je n'avais en fait aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait vraiment ressembler le roi.

« Oui, mais j'aimerais entendre ce que tu penses de lui. »

Le prince héritier resta silencieux un moment.

« ...Je vois. Le Roi Garon est un grand homme. Il dirige notre peuple depuis longtemps et a su faire de Nohr la puissance majeure de tout l'ouest des Terres Alliées, endurant nombreuses famines, épidémies, tout en trouvant à chaque fois un moyen de maintenir notre contrée à son rang envié et respecté. Oui, il a dû faire des sacrifices. Mais par-dessus tout, il est un meneur d'exception. Je suis honoré de l'avoir comme père.

-Ça... ne répond pas vraiment à ma question. »

Xander s'arrêta.

« Tessia, ce que tu dois comprendre est que Père est d'abord Roi de Nohr. Sa place de chef de famille ne vient qu'en seconde position. Je n'ai pas de doute sur le fait qu'il nous aime tous, mais tâche de comprendre, s'il se montre dur, que c'est parce qu'il veut te rendre plus forte. Comme je l'ai fait durant nos séances d'entraînement.

-Que penses-tu qu'il attendra de moi ?

-Il te demandera certainement de lui montrer tes habilités. Selon la manière dont tu y parviendras, il t'assignera ta première tâche en conséquence.

-Tâche ?

-Père nous envoie souvent comme ses émissaires aux quatre coins du royaume. Renforcer la paix, maintenir les frontières, mater les rébellions. »

Devant mon air alarmé, il eut un petit sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'a pas élevée si prudemment pour te confier dès ta sortie de cette tour un défi impossible. Ce qu'il demandera ne sera pas aisé, mais faisable.

-Il m'a l'air d'un homme honorable...

-La guerre ne permet pas l'honneur, Tessia. Et ne te fourvoie pas, nous sommes en guerre avec Hoshido. Parfois, cela signifie prendre des décisions difficiles, indésirables. N'aie pas peur, cependant, il a toujours les meilleurs intérêts de Nohr -et les nôtres- à cœur. Pense simplement à t'adresser à lui de façon respectueuse. Il ne tolère aucune insolence. »

Nous parvînmes enfin aux portes de la tour. Reconnaissant la famille royale, les gardes s'empressèrent de s'incliner profondément avant de s'écarter, et nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment.

La structure était de style gothique, avec des arches et découpes audacieuses, bien que massives. À l'intérieur, la décoration était presque aussi austère que ce à quoi j'avais été habituée, à l'exception que les tapisseries semblaient de meilleure fabrique, et la marqueterie des rares meubles, sculptés dans un bois précieux, plus travaillée. Au bout d'un périple qui nous fit nous enfoncer plus profondément encore dans le complexe, nous atteignîmes enfin la salle du trône. Des colonnes énormes soutenaient un plafond culminant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, et la salle aurait pu dégager une impression de splendeur, en plus de celui de puissance et de grandeur qu'elle m'inspirait, si elle n'avait pas été si froide et monacale.

Assis sur un trône imposant d'obsidienne incrusté de gemmes inconnues aux reflets changeants à la lueur vacillantes des chandeliers de bronze, grave et pétrifiant, plus immobile qu'une statue, se tenait notre père et souverain. Le roi tout-puissant Garon, encadré de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Nous tombâmes tous à genoux.

Garon était un homme grand et puissant, quoique l'âge eût ridé son visage et blanchi ses cheveux et sa longue barbe. Son teint était gris et ses yeux sombres étincelaient, brillants, cerclés de cernes noirs. Il portait comme à son habitude la couronne d'obsidienne d'exceptionnelle facture, héritage de Nohr, et sa longue cape doublée de rangs de fourrure d'hermine, accrochée à sa cuirasse noire et rutilante, traînait sur le sol derrière le trône, arrivant aux premières marches de pierre du piédestal duquel il nous observait avec une sagacité presque inquiétante. Comme à chacune de nos rencontres, une crainte diffuse s'empara de moi, que j'attribuai au respect que j'éprouvais vis-à-vis de la majesté ténébreuse et glaçante émanant de lui.

Son regard s'arrêta sur chacun d'entre nous cinq. Gunter, Jakob et Lilith étaient restés respectueusement en arrière. Je les soupçonnai d'éprouver la même appréhension, légitime quoique vague, que moi face au souverain. Nul n'était jamais tout à fait à l'aise en présence du roi Garon, et même Xander, face à lui, perdait de son aplomb légendaire. L'autorité de Garon était la seule à supplanter la sienne. Quant à moi, s'il n'était mon père, j'avoue que je l'aurais craint plus que respecté. Lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur moi, je tressaillis, prenant soin de garder la tête baissée. Sa voix grave, puissante et rocailleuse, comme un écho venant des profondeurs de la terre, me surprit.

« Tu es revenue saine et sauve, Tessia...

-Oui, Père, » soufflai-je, m'efforçant de dominer mes nerfs et neutraliser les tremblements dans ma voix. « Je voulais revenir auprès de vous à Krakenburg depuis bien longtemps. »

Levant brièvement les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'un très léger sourire plissait ses lèvres. Un peu plus confiante, je murmurai :

« Je n'ose croire à tout ceci...

-Ta présence ici n'est due qu'à tes efforts, » laissa-t-il tomber. « On me dit que tu es devenu une combattante capable de rivaliser avec Xander lui-même.

-Oh, je ne suis pas sûre que... » chuchotai-je, mais Xander me lança un regard d'avertissement, et ma phrase mourut dans ma bouche. Garon poursuivit, se redressant dans son trône.

« Tu possèdes enfin la force nécessaire pour servir la puissance de Nohr dans le monde.

-Mais, Père, » intervint la petite voix d'Élise. « N'est-il pas dangereux pour elle de quitter la forteresse ?

-Je suis du même avis. » lâcha Camilla. « Tessia peut-elle vraiment se passer de sa protection magique ?

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, » déclarai-je. « J'ai travaillé dur et je suis prête à me battre. »

Camilla eut une moue dubitative. Elle m'avait toujours sur-protégée, et bien que je lui en fusse reconnaissante, son attention à mon égard pouvait se révéler étouffante.

« Tessia, » reprit Garon, « Comme tu le sais, Nohr et le royaume oriental d'Hoshido sont en guerre.

-Oui, Père. J'en ai conscience, » affirmai-je.

« Notre famille descend des dieux du passé, les premiers dragons. En tant qu'héritiers de cette force divine, nous terrassons aisément nos opposants. Quiconque apprend à la maîtriser peut détruire une armée entière. Xander, Camilla et Léo ont d'ores et déjà prouvé qu'ils en étaient capables. Je n'en attends pas moins de ta part.

-Je sais ce que vous attendez de moi, Père. Et je m'entraîne chaque jour pour faire honneur à ma famille. »

Le roi resta pensif un moment, me dévisageant. Je me fis violence pour ne pas baisser de nouveau les yeux.

« Hum... Tu sembles être à la hauteur, » finit-il par déclarer, passant sa main dans sa barbe. « Mais il te faudra une arme digne de Nohr. »

Il claqua des doigts, et une magnifique épée auréolée d'énergie sombre se matérialisa, en suspension dans l'air devant moi. Fascinée, je la contemplai, écarquillant les yeux. La lame émettait une lueur rouge ardente.

« Voici Ganglari, une épée empreinte de magie provenant d'un autre monde,» présenta Garon. « Équipée de cette épée, tu anéantiras facilement l'armée Hoshidienne.

-M-Merci pour votre générosité, Père... » bredouillai-je, incrédule. Xander fronça les sourcils.

« En effet, c'est très généreux de sa part... » souffla-t-il. Avec précaution, je tendis la main vers l'arme flottant devant moi, sentant avant même de la toucher son pouvoir pulser, comme un cœur battant. Lorsque je refermai mes doigts sur sa garde, une vague d'énergie brute sembla déferler en moi.

« Waouh... » soufflai-je.

« À présent, voyons comment tu la manies... Faites entrer les prisonniers ! » ordonna Garon aux gardes à ses côtés. Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent et disparurent.

« Les prisonniers ? » répétai-je, perplexe.

Garon ricana tandis que pénétraient quelques individus d'allure étrange dans la salle, poussés par les lances des soldats pointées dans leur dos. Il y avait une jeune femme svelte aux cheveux blancs et au teint tanné, vêtue à la manière des sauvages de l'Est, d'un pantalon bouffant de toile de jute grossière resserré à la taille par une ceinture chatoyante, la poitrine simplement bandée. Elle portait en guise de casque un masque de bois peint orné de plumes rouges repoussé sur le sommet de sa tête, et des marques de peinture écarlate soulignaient son regard de braise.

Le second était un homme élancé aux cheveux sombres, un fin cercle argenté entourant sa tête, vêtu d'une chemise noire laissant voir un torse mince mais très musclé rentrée dans une large ceinture de cuir et d'une cape d'un violet sombre. Suivaient plusieurs hommes en ligne, regards enflammés de haine malgré leur apparente fatigue. Tous étaient enchaînés.

L'un des gardes tira une clé, la tendant à l'homme à la chemise noire et cape violette qui semblait être le chef. Il ouvrit rapidement ses menottes, avant de faire de même avec celles de ses camarades, les chaînes tombant une à une à terre. Un autre garde laissa ensuite choir un gros sac de toile qui émit un bruit de métal en heurtant le sol. Il était plein de leurs armes confisquées. Je me tournai pour faire face à Garon, confuse.

« Père, si ce sont des prisonniers, pourquoi les libérez-vous ?

-Ce sont les captures de notre dernière échauffourée avec Hoshido, » lâcha nonchalamment Garon. « Je veux te voir à l'œuvre de mes propres yeux. Extermine-les de ton épée. »

Mon regard tomba sur les prisonniers. Bien qu'en position de faiblesse, et probablement effrayés, aucun ne montrait la moindre trace de peur, restant dignes et fiers, et seule une détermination farouche se lisait dans leurs yeux.

« Tous ? » hoquetai-je. J'en comptai cinq en tout.

Garon grogna.

« Hum... J'imagine qu'ils sont relativement nombreux. Très bien, je t'autorise à choisir deux auxiliaires.

-Je vais vous épauler, Damoiselle, » s'empressa de proposer Gunter. « Je reste un guerrier capable, malgré mon âge. »

Garon hocha la tête.

« Parfait. Ton serviteur peut également se joindre à vous, » autorisa-t-il en faisant un geste vers Jakob. Quoique passant le plus clair de son temps à superviser les tâches des servantes, son habileté au combat n'était plus à prouver, et il était aussi bien mon majordome que mon garde du corps, possédant de multiples talents. Bien entendu, sa force était tout de même loin d'égaler ceux de mon vieux mentor. Tous deux s'avancèrent vers moi.

« Restez calme, Dame Tessia, » me conseilla Gunter. « Ils sont fatigués de leur captivité, et n'ont que des armes de piètre qualité. Nous pouvons facilement gagner cette bataille. »

Baissant également la voix, je murmurai, ne parvenant à refréner ma tension :

« C'est justement ce que je crains ! Devons-nous les tuer ? »

Gunter me fixa, manifestement choqué.

« Si nous ne les combattons pas, ils nous tailleront en pièces, pour ensuite tenter de s'en prendre à notre roi. Ne souhaitiez-vous pas devenir une guerrière de Nohr ?

-Si...

-Voilà ce que signifie être un soldat. Je conçois que ça n'est pas plaisant. Ça ne l'a jamais été, ne le sera jamais. Mais il vaut mieux vous faire dès maintenant à l'idée de prendre des vies, plutôt que devoir le découvrir sur un véritable champ de bataille. »

Je hochai la tête, mon fidèle Gunter à mon côté tirant une longue épée de cavalerie de son fourreau. Tous les occupants de la salle s'écartèrent contre les murs, à l'exception de Garon, afin de nous laisser le champ libre. Nos opposants avançaient déjà vers nous, menaçants. La sauvage fit un pas de plus.

« Je suis Rinkah, fille de l'honorable chef de la Tribu du Feu ! » cracha-t-elle, faisant tournoyer sa batte de façon menaçante. Je déglutis. Bien que fine et petite, elle avait l'air étonnamment puissante.

« Quel est ton nom, princesse de Nohr ? » lança-t-elle.

Je m'avançai à mon tour, sentant Ganglari pulser de pouvoir dans ma main.

« Je m'appelle Tessia, » m'introduisis-je. L'homme à la cape violette écarquilla les yeux.

« Tessia ? Se pourrait-il que...

-Vous a-t-on parlé de moi ? » demandai-je vivement. Il garda le silence. Au moment où je pensais qu'il avait décidé de ne plus ouvrir la bouche, il lâcha d'un ton calme :

« Je suis Kaze, un ninja d'Hoshido. Montrez-moi ce dont vous êtes capable. »

Je m'avançai encore.

« Anéantis-les tous ! » aboya Garon derrière moi. Le ninja dénommé Kaze prit une position d'attaque, tenant des shurikens, ces étoiles de fer aux pointes acérées, à la main. Jakob se plaça à mon côté, protecteur, tirant des dagues d'acier dissimulées dans ses vêtements.

« Ma Dame, je me suis entraîné avec assiduité à la dague, efficace de près et de loin. Celles-ci sont enduites de poison, ce qui devrait les affaiblir notablement. »

J'acquiesçai, regardant avec anxiété le groupe d'Hoshidiens se rapprocher. Plus que quelques secondes avant la confrontation à présent. Il nous fallait un plan. D'innombrables leçons sur l'art de la stratégie militaire de Léo me revinrent en tête.

« Gunter ! Engage le combat avec Rinkah, tiens-la occupée ! Je prendrai l'homme aux cheveux roux. Jakob, frappe celui en bleu ! »

Jakob obéit, lançant une dague qui fendit l'air vers sa cible dans un sifflement, avant de se planter dans le cou du porteur de sabre. L'homme chancela puis s'effondra, gargouillant dans son propre sang. Je n'avais cependant pas le temps de m'attarder sur sa mort, à présent que les prisonniers étaient bel et bien sur nous.

Gunter se lança sur Rinkah, épée levée. La sauvage se trouva déstabilisée par une attaque si frontale, mais elle réussit à se décaler à gauche juste à temps pour éviter que l'arme ne l'embroche. Abattant sa batte dans une contre-attaque également manquée, elle recula, et Gunter se prépara à une nouvelle charge.

Pas le temps de donner d'autres directives. L'homme au sabre auquel j'avais choisi de me confronter avait une adresse indéniable et mortelle, parant chacun de mes coups sans difficulté. Kaze apparut soudain dans mon champ de vision périphérique, me distrayant. Je me jetai sur lui. Il esquiva, avec une souplesse et une agilité toutes félines, et se ramassa sur lui-même pour bondir hors de portée d'un nouveau coup, tandis que la sauvage aux yeux de feu se jetait en poussant un hurlement effrayant sur Gunter, qui para aisément son attaque du revers de son écu. Par code d'honneur probablement, il le laissa cependant ensuite tomber au sol.

Attaquant à nouveau, je tentai d'asséner un autre coup au ninja, qui esquiva comme la première fois. Comprenant sa tactique, je feintai sur la gauche, et quand je le vis rouler à droite, je l'interceptai, abattant ma lame sur son épaule. Il se releva, grimaçant, posant la main sur la zone blessée. Quand il la retira, elle était tachée de sang. Je fis taire ma culpabilité et attaquai de nouveau. Il se rétracta et, vif comme l'éclair, me lança ses deux shurikens presque instantanément. J'entendis Élise pousser un hurlement d'effroi. Je ne pus parer la trajectoire que d'un seul, qui rebondit sur la protection d'acier de mon avant-bras, la rayant. J'avais sauvé mon visage de justesse. Sa précision était redoutable. Sans mon réflexe salvateur, j'aurais eu un shuriken planté en plein front.

L'autre, néanmoins, réussit à me blesser à l'intérieur du bras, que mon armure ne protégeait pas. Alors que le ninja se précipitait pour ramasser son arme, je tentai de l'intercepter, mais, distraite par la douleur, ne fus pas assez rapide. Et le shuriken vola de nouveau. Cette fois, je réussis à l'intercepter, me concentrant pour dévier sa trajectoire de la lame de mon épée. Pendant ce temps, Gunter et l'indigène Rinkah poursuivaient leur corps-à-corps, se tournant autour comme des lions sur le point d'en découdre. Rapide comme un cobra, la sauvage attaqua, abattant sa massue à l'endroit précis où se tenait la tête de Gunter une seconde plus tôt. La batte rebondit sur sa cuirasse.

« Pourriture nohrienne... » cracha-t-elle. Elle lui lança un regard furieux, levant à nouveau sa batte.

Le troisième homme au sabre, voyant une ouverture dans ma distraction, en profita pour me porter une attaque d'estoc que je ne parvins à parer, me décalant seulement assez pour que sa lame ne pénètre pas dans mon cœur mais dans mon épaule. Avec un cri de douleur, j'abattis Ganglari vers le bas dans un mouvement de bourreau, l'enfonçant profondément dans le dos de mon adversaire, qui tituba, toussant une écume sanglante sur ma poitrine, avant de s'effondrer en arrière, mort. Jakob, à côté de moi, envoya une dague vers Kaze, mais le ninja esquiva agilement, puis riposta à sa manière, m'envoyant l'un de ses shurikens, que Jakob dévia à ma place, avant de se trouver affairé avec le dernier porteur de sabre. Il reculait, ne voyant aucune ouverture, et conscient que Kaze s'approchait de lui par derrière, sortant une étoile de métal et visant, s'apprêtant à le lancer.

« Un shuriken n'est pas mortel sur le coup, mais à la longue, ils vous affaiblit, » déclara-t-il. « La mort vous emportera lentement mais sûrement.

-Ma Dame ! De l'aide serait grandement appréciée ! »

Je ne distinguai les faits et gestes des autres combattants que de loin, comme s'ils étaient dans une autre dimension, les yeux rivés sur le corps que j'avais créé. Il avait l'air à peine plus âgé que moi, du sang coulant encore de sa blessure fatale. Ganglari avait semblé bouger de son propre chef, frappant le point le plus létal. Alors... C'était cela la guerre ? Je n'avais jamais été moins sûre de vouloir y prendre part.

« MA DAME ! JE REQUIERS VOTRE ASSISTANCE ! » cria Jakob. L'homme au sabre avait clairement pris l'avantage, l'acculant vers Kaze, qui s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau shuriken. À cette distance, cela pourrait lui être fatal.

Je battis des cils, arrachant mes yeux à la contemplation du corps, et vis mon majordome, l'un de mes amis les plus chers, se faire atteindre par un shuriken de Kaze dans la jambe. Jakob chancela et tomba en arrière, ce qui lui causa ironiquement d'éviter la trajectoire de la dernière étoile de métal acérée de son opposant, qui fila à peine au-dessus de sa tête. L'homme au sabre, à deux pas de lui, leva son arme, se préparant à la planter dans sa poitrine.

« NON ! ARRÊTEZ ! »

Je me jetai en avant, épée pointée à l'horizontale. L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour crier, m'avisant juste avant que ma lame ne s'enfonce dans son ventre, ressortant dans son dos. Il hoqueta et cracha une fontaine jaillissante de sang, poissant ma lame de plus encore de reflets moirés écarlates. Dans mon esprit choqué se forma l'idée vague que la raison pour laquelle Ganglari était si rouge était peut-être tout le sang dans lequel elle avait trempé. Le sabre de l'Hoshidien lui glissa des mains, rebondissant au sol avec un 'clang'. Jakob se redressa, jetant une dague vers Kaze, qui esquiva encore une fois aisément.

« Merci, Ma Dame, » soupira le majordome. « Êtes-vous blessée ? »

Je détachai mon regard du corps de l'homme à terre devant moi. Le sang de mon épée gouttait sur les dalles de marbre, formant des petites étoiles sur la pierre grise.

Jakob fronça les sourcils en voyant le sang imbibant le tissu de ma chemise sous mon armure, à la jointure de l'épaule, et sur mon avant-bras.

« Permettez-moi... » souffla-t-il, tirant un petit sceptre incrusté d'une gemme verte luisant d'un doux éclat éthéré. En plus de ses talents de combattants, Jakob possédait le don de guérison, dont le catalyseur était ce petit instrument au manche de bois sculpté, qu'il leva vers mon épaule. L'éclat de la pierre s'intensifia, et je sentis ma blessure se refermer. Alors que l'aura lumineuse pâlissait, la douleur se calma elle aussi. Seulement après s'être assuré de mon rétablissement, Jakob se baissa pour retirer le shuriken planté dans son mollet. Une personne possédant le don ne pouvait malheureusement se guérir elle-même.

« J-Je vais bien, Ma Dame, » lâcha Jakob en captant mon regard soucieux. « Je vais tenir ce gredin d'Hoshidien occupé, il semblerait que Gunter ait besoin de votre aide. »

Pivotant, je vis que Gunter avait été repoussé par la sauvage enragée presque contre le mur de la salle. Il haletait, hors d'haleine, portant de larges traces de coups puissants sur le plastron de son armure cabossée. Cela dit, Rinkah n'avait plus l'air non plus très alerte, arborant une large estafilade sur son ventre nu et tenant sa massue de façon moins provocatrice. Néanmoins elle poussa un rugissement et chargea vers le vétéran, batte levée.

« Je vais te réduire en cendres ! »

À mes grandes stupéfaction et fascination, alors que la massue fondait sur Gunter, elle s'embrasa d'un coup. Mes mâchoires se décrochèrent quand je vis l'épée de Gunter fondre à l'endroit où elle l'avait touchée, se rompant en deux et le laissant avec un bâton inoffensif. Il était désarmé. Je me précipitai vers le vieux chevalier, et avant que Rinkah ait pu réagir, maniai Ganglari à revers, horizontalement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se dérober, et la lame la coupa au milieu de son bras droit, la forçant à lâcher sa batte. Gunter ne perdit pas de temps, se redressant pour asséner violemment la garde de son épée sur la nuque de la sauvage, qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, la laissant étendue à terre, comateuse.

Je ne perdis pas de temps à vérifier sa condition. Comment se débrouillait Jakob ? Me tournant, je vis que mon majordome était encore aux prises avec le ninja, avec lequel il échangeait des passes de couteaux. Malgré sa blessure, Jakob s'en tirait remarquablement bien, et Kaze commençait à faiblir, engourdi par tout le poison dans son corps. Une dernière lame s'enfonça profondément dans sa poitrine, et le ninja tomba à genoux. Il plissa ses yeux d'un vert de jade avant de lâcher :

« J'arrive donc au bout de ma route... Je n'ai aucun regret. »

Serein, parfaitement impassible, il nous dévisagea avant de laisser échapper un hoquet, s'effondrant, le poison narcotique ayant finalement raison de lui. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Je me tournai vers le trône, devant lequel s'étaient de nouveau rassemblés mes frères et sœurs.

« Ils sont plutôt résistants, » m'esclaffai-je pour cacher mon trouble, « J'espère que tous les Hoshidiens ne sont pas aussi coriaces !

-Ne reste pas plantée là, ces deux-là sont encore en vie. Achève-les ! » ordonna Garon, désignant les formes inertes de Kaze et Rinkah. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

« Mais Père, ils sont vaincus, » m'indignai-je. « Dois-je donc exécuter des prisonniers sans défense ? N'y a-t-il pas eu assez de sang versé aujourd'hui ? »

Garon se leva brusquement de son trône, me foudroyant du regard.

« Tu oses discuter mes ordres ?! Tue-les ! » tonna-t-il. Élise émit un couinement. Quant à moi, rabaissant les yeux sur le visage du ninja inconscient, je sus que j'avais pris ma décision.

« Non ! C'est mal ! » protestai-je, baissant mon épée. Je ne savais où je trouvais une telle audace et une telle outrecuidance.

« Très bien ! » tonna Garon, menaçant. « Si tu es trop lâche pour le faire, alors je m'en chargerai moi-même. »

Il tendit le bras, et un cercle de magie se forma autour de sa main comme un hologramme ondulant et scintillant. Je suivis son regard et anticipai sa trajectoire, me jetant entre le rayon d'énergie incandescent et le corps du ninja. Le trait lumineux destructeur fut réfléchi par ma lame et rejaillit avant de se dissiper. Le roi lâcha un grognement et une tornade de feu déferla sur moi, trop vite pour que Xander, qui avait tendu le bras, puisse l'arrêter. Garon devait penser que je me décalerais. J'en avais juste le temps. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je fermai les yeux, me préparant à être calcinée sur place, entendant les hurlements d'Élise et Camilla. Mais, à mon grand étonnement, rien ne se passa. Ce fut à peine si je sentis une vague de chaleur me glissant dessus.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, Ganglari, que j'avais instinctivement de nouveau tenue devant moi comme un bouclier, semblait briller plus intensément que jamais de son sombre éclat ténébreux, et sa lame était d'un rouge littéralement ardent, comme si elle avait aspiré les flammes.

« Tessia ! » s'écria Élise, affolée, sortant son visage de la poitrine de Camilla où elle l'avait enfoui. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?

-Incroyable... » souffla Xander.

« Tu oses me défier, Tessia ? » gronda Garon, son visage un masque indéchiffrable. « Ces prisonniers se sont infiltrés dans le royaume dans l'optique de préparer un assaut. Tu crois vraiment que nous pourrions les autoriser à vivre ?

-Mais ils sont battus et déjà plus morts que vifs ! Puisqu'ils étaient des prisonniers, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas le rester ? »

Xander fit un pas en avant.

« Père, je vous supplie de lui pardonner ! Elle ne comprend pas encore notre situation, » s'interposa-t-il anxieusement. Une moue dédaigneuse apparut sur le visage de Garon.

« Bien. Xander, achève-les. Et écarte quiconque tente de t'en empêcher.

-Je... » hésita Xander, mais son moment d'incertitude ne dura qu'un bref instant.

« Obéis ! Tue-les tous ! » rugit Garon. Tirant à regret Siegfried de son fourreau, il descendit lentement les marches du trône pour venir jusqu'à moi, toujours plantée devant le ninja. Il s'immobilisa à quelques pas.

« Écarte-toi, Tessia, » m'intima-t-il d'un ton ferme, suppliant et autoritaire à la fois, oscillant entre celui employé par un parent pour raisonner un enfant turbulent et une menace voilée.

« Écarte-toi ! » répéta-t-il, plus rudement. « Sinon, je vais devoir... »

Il fronça les sourcils. Garon pianota impatiemment sur l'accoudoir de son trône. Je captai le regard fébrile de Camilla, qui se mordit la lèvre, Élise s'agrippant à son bras. Léo piétinait sur place, tandis que Gunter et Jakob échangeaient un regard anxieux. Je me bougeai pas.

« Non, Xander. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! » protestai-je, éperdue.

« Pourquoi t'y opposes-tu, Tessia ? Les Hoshidiens sont nos ennemis jurés. »

Xander fronça les sourcils. Ses doigts se resserraient sur la garde de son épée, dans une tentative de me décourager de ma folie.

« Oui, mais... c'est injuste ! » plaidai-je. « Ces gens sont désarmés. Faisons preuve de clémence...

-Je t'en prie, Tessia, laisse-le faire... » me supplia Camilla, crispant les poings. « Ma douce, chère Tessia...

-Oh, non, non, non ! Léo, que peut-on faire ? » couina Élise, se tournant vers notre frère, sa voix suraiguë reflétant son état d'angoisse. Le jeune mage soupira.

« Pff... Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi ? »

Il étendit le bras, un cercle de magie formé de symboles runiques lumineux et semblable à un ruban d'aurore boréale tournoyant autour de sa main. Puis il plissa les yeux et une aura d'énergie enveloppa les deux prisonniers vivants, tandis que d'énormes ronces fendaient les dalles et s'étiraient, enserrant les captifs inanimés. Quand les végétaux se rétractèrent, il n'y avait nulle trace de fissure sur le sol de marbre, pas plus que des Hoshidiens. Éberluée, je cherchai son regard. Il me jeta un bref coup d'œil, impassible, avant de se tourner vers Garon.

« Père, je me suis débarrassé de nos ennemis à la place de ma sœur au cœur tendre, » lâcha-t-il nonchalamment, un poing sur la hanche. Xander semblait aussi stupéfait et perplexe que moi. Mais quand je croisai ses yeux, il soupira imperceptiblement, l'air profondément soulagé.

Garon lâcha un grognement méprisant.

« Je vous demande seulement de faire preuve de magnanimité lorsque vous la punirez... » demanda Léo, mettant un genou en terre. Le roi eut un geste brusque et agacé de la main, comme pour chasser un moustique importun.

« Assez ! » trancha-t-il. « Je réglerai tout ça plus tard. »

Puis il fit volte-face, sa cape tournoyant spectaculairement autour de lui, et quitta la salle d'un pas excédé. Dès son départ, la quasi-totalité des occupants de la salle poussa un profond soupir. J'exhalai moi aussi le souffle que j'avais retenu, me dirigeant vers mon frère.

« Léo ! Comment as-tu osé ? Ils étaient vaincus ! Les exécuter ne servait à rien !

-Tu as raison, » me souffla-t-il. « Maintenant tais-toi. Les serviteurs nous regardent. »

Je le dévisageai, ahurie de lui trouver un sourire narquois.

« Léo, as-tu...

-Ça suffit, vous deux ! » nous coupa Xander, cinglant. « Le combat est terminé. »

Il se tourna vers moi, sévère.

« Écoute-moi bien, Tessia... Un jour, ton grand cœur te mènera à te perte.

-Peut-être, mais si c'est le cas, je mourrai sans regret. »

Nous nous affrontâmes plusieurs secondes du regard, avant que l'ébauche d'un sourire ne relève les coins de ses lèvres.

« Bien répondu. »

Il se tourna vers les gardes et domestiques restants.

« J'examinerai les affaires des prisonniers. Amenez les corps dans mes quartiers, » ordonna-t-il.

« Bien, Votre Altesse. »

Un soldat s'inclina profondément, et, faisant signe aux autres, disposa des corps. À leur tour, les serviteurs s'éclipsèrent, après moult révérences cérémonieuses.

« Léo, le sort que tu as lancé... » murmurai-je une fois sûre que plus personne ne nous écoutait.

« ...Ne visait qu'à les affaiblir et les a téléportés ailleurs, oui. » laissa tomber le mage. « J'aurais dû suivre les ordres de Père. Mais Camilla et Élise font tout un drame si je fais quoi que ce soit qui te contrarie. »

Je souris, soulagée.

« Merci, Léo. Je m'excuse de m'être moquée de toi avec cette histoire de col.

-Pff... Je te pardonnerai si tu n'en reparles plus jamais. » répliqua-t-il.

Camilla et Élise s'approchèrent.

« Tu as été parfait, mon cher frère ! » félicita cette dernière, s'adressant à Léo. Camilla grimaça.

« Oui, mais cette histoire est loin d'être terminée. Père n'oublie jamais un affront. »

Nous gardâmes le silence.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit tombée, nous nous trouvions sur une place reculée et déserte, l'une des moins fréquentées de la ville, et disposant d'une sortie directe de la capitale généralement peu gardée, car ne représentant qu'une opportunité de passage peu probable pour un quelconque envahisseur comme pour un fuyard. Léo avait fini par nous révéler l'endroit où il avait téléporté les deux Hoshidiens : une maison abandonnée et à première vue à moitié délabrée, mais encore en mesure d'avoir les portes scellées pour prévenir une quelconque tentative de fuite prématurée et dangereuse pour eux comme pour nous.

Heureusement, quand Léo avait ouvert les portes, nous ne nous étions pas faits immédiatement attaquer. Les captifs étaient encore très faibles, Kaze glissant même peu à peu vers un véritable coma des suites de ses diverses hémorragies. Les efforts de Jakob et Élise avaient néanmoins arrangé cela, et Rinkah et Kaze avaient désormais retrouvé leur pleine santé. Élise avait cependant dû utiliser une potion calmante pour les maintenir dans un état où ils ne seraient pas capables de tenter quoi que ce soit de préjudiciable. Puis Camilla, Jakob et elle étaient retournés au château, laissant Léo, Xander et moi sur la place. Couvrant les prisonniers groggy de couvertures, nous les chargeâmes sur le puissant cheval de Xander, avant qu'il ne grimpe à son tour dessus. Léo et moi nous mîmes à notre tour en selle sur nos propres montures, et nous partîmes au galop.

Nous ne nous arrêtâmes qu'une fois arrivés en rase campagne, assez loin de la ville. Son souffle faisant de la buée dans l'air glacé, Xander entreprit de décharger les soldats Hoshidiens, que nous calâmes contre des rochers, attendant qu'ils se réveillent. Nous nous assîmes en face, serrant nos capes autour de nos épaules dans le froid de la nuit. Je m'interdisais de penser au lit douillet qui m'attendait à Krakenburg.

« Ils ont été pris tôt dans leur expédition. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'auront aucune information importante à rapporter, » laissa tomber notre aîné.

« Idéalement, nous n'aurions jamais dû les relâcher. Regardez-nous, franchement, princes et princesse de Nohr, encourant tous ces ennuis juste pour sortir en douce des espions Hoshidiens. C'est ridicule, » grinça Léo. Je me mordis la lèvre.

« ...Essaie de comprendre, s'il te plaît... En les voyant étendus là, incapables de la moindre résistance... Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les laisser mourir. Pas après que j'aie déjà tué tant de personnes. »

Xander se leva, entreprenant de piétiner sur place pour se tenir chaud.

« Tessia. Je te pose cette question sérieusement. Souhaites-tu encore servir Nohr en tant que combattante ? Je suis sûr que Père pourrait te trouver un autre moyen de te rendre utile que sur un champ de bataille. »

Je réfléchis longtemps à la réponse. Pouvais-je vraiment être un soldat si je ne supportais pas de tuer des gens ? Et plus important encore, Père me laisserait-il renoncer au champ de bataille après s'être efforcé de m'élever comme une guerrière ? Depuis toujours, Xander m'avait empli la tête de glorieux récits de bataille, d'épopées épiques, de la chance et l'honneur que nous avions de combattre pour Nohr. Je venais juste de vivre ma première bataille, et je me sentais tout sauf glorieuse.

« ...Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais que la guerre ressemblerait. Les Hoshidiens... ce sont des personnes. »

Léo hocha la tête.

« Oui, en effet. Comme les milliers de personnes vivant en Nohr, subsistant à peine. Hoshido possède de larges ressources et richesses qu'ils ont choisi de ne pas partager avec nous. Et par partage, j'entends bien sûr le minimum syndical pour tirer certains de nos sujets de la misère noire dans laquelle ils sont plongés. Même en négociant, en proposant une alliance militaire, ils ont obstinément refusé tout marché. Regarde Cheve : ils se sont volontairement pliés à Nohr, et sont maintenant devenus un pôle économique florissant. Hoshido a préféré continuer à gaspiller ses richesses au cours d'extravagants banquets et festivals. Nous ne faisons que protéger notre peuple, nous ne sommes pas des monstres, Tessia. Et le monde se porterait bien mieux sous la loi Nohrienne.

-Ha ! Je n'ai jamais entendu de pareilles sornettes de toute ma vie ! »

Rinkah se redressa, portant une main à son crâne.

« La logique Nohrienne dans toute sa splendeur... Vous attaquez nos frontières, mettez nos villages à feu et à sang, abattez sauvagement nos soldats et vous avez malgré tout le culot de _nous_ traiter de malfaiteurs ? »

Kaze remua à son tour. Xander tira vivement sa lame. Léo, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, sa cape noire claquant au vent, détaillait sévèrement les deux prisonniers miraculés. L'hostilité dans son regard était reflétée par celui de la sauvage, qui se retenait manifestement difficilement de se jeter sur lui. Le ninja, quant à lui, restait impénétrable.

« Écoutez-moi bien, » laissa tomber Xander. « C'est seulement grâce à la bonté de ma sœur que vous êtes non seulement libres, mais encore en vie. Maintenant... Disparaissez ! Je ne peux que vous souhaiter de ne pas croiser la route de serviteurs moins miséricordieux de notre roi. »

Rapide comme l'éclair, Kaze le ninja rassembla sa cape autour de lui et s'élança, s'effaçant dans l'obscurité. Rinkah resta, quant à elle, plantée quelques instants de plus devant nous, défiante.

« Je ne suis pas un vulgaire otage qu'on libère, » cracha-t-elle, foudroyant Xander du regard, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Ton nom est bien Tessia ? À notre prochaine rencontre, je te ferai payer cette humiliation !

-J'espérais que nous nous recroiserions peut-être... » soupirai-je. « En tant qu'amies. »

Elle s'esclaffa d'un rire méprisant.

« Pauvre idéaliste ! Je suis une guerrière Hoshidienne. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Je sais qu'Hoshido et Nohr sont en guerre pour l'instant. Mais je préfère entrevoir la perspective d'un jour où le conflit sera fini et où nous vivrons en paix. »

Rinkah plissa ses yeux ardents.

« On m'a parlé d'une princesse Nohrienne cloîtrée, qui ne connaissait rien au monde. Je vois que la rumeur était fondée. Si nous nous revoyons, la réalité du monde t'aura sans doute ouvert les yeux. »

Elle s'éclipsa à son tour. Nous restâmes un moment en silence, avant que Léo ne soupire.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où une sauvage Hoshidienne parlerait de façon plus sage qu'une princesse de Nohr. Si tu ne nous écoutes pas, tu devrais l'écouter elle, Tessia. C'est une chimère absurde de tâcher de se convaincre que nous pouvons mettre un terme à cette guerre en se faisant des amis. »

Je sentis Ganglari vibrer, dans son fourreau pendu à ma hanche. La lame, décidai-je, était comme moi. Elle pouvait être utilisée pour semer la destruction, le carnage, mais aussi pour protéger, comme avec Kaze. Tout dépendait de la manière dont on décidait de la manier, et pour qui -et pour quoi- on se battait.

« ...Tu as peut-être raison, Léo. »

Xander se racla la gorge.

« Bien, nous devrions nous dépêcher de rentrer. Crois-moi, tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie, demain, pour plaider ta cause à Père et éviter qu'il ne t'envoie dans ses geôles les plus profondes. »

…

Arrivée dans mes appartements, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, épuisée. Ce fut cet instant que choisit mon majordome pour se montrer après avoir frappé, m'apportant un plateau chargé de nourriture d'un pas assuré.

« Dame Tessia...

-Jakob. Merci de m'avoir apporté à manger.

-Oh, vous avez eu bien raison de ne pas vous montrer au dîner. Apparemment, le roi Garon était encore de bien sombre humeur, et je ne sais pas s'il aurait apprécié votre présence... Ses Altesses, vos frères et sœurs, étaient inquiets, mais Sa Majesté les a envoyés à l'autre bout du château avec interdiction de vous parler dans l'immédiat. »

Je soupirai.

« J'espère que sa colère finira par retomber... Il ne fait pas bon le contrarier... »

Le majordome ne dit rien.

« À présent, Ma Dame, tâchez de bien dormir... Il vous faut reprendre des forces. »

Il sortit, et je m'allongeai, posant la tête sur mon oreiller de plumes, l'esprit troublé. Arriverais-je à trouver le sommeil ? Rien n'était moins sûr.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Première mission

Le lendemain, je m'éveillai la gorge nouée, me rappelant l'épisode décisif de la grâce rebelle. C'était ce que j'étais. Une rebelle. Et notre père n'était certes pas connu pour sa clémence envers ceux qui lui désobéissaient.

Élise fit soudain irruption dans ma chambre, l'air aussi anxieux.

« Dépêche-toi, enfin ! » gémit-elle. « Plus vite nous irons le voir, moins il aura eu le temps de réfléchir à un châtiment exemplaire ! »

Je devais avouer que son argument était plus que recevable, bien que je souhaitasse le plus possible retarder l'échéance de la confrontation. J'acquiesçai et m'habillai rapidement.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous remontions les longs couloirs sombres jusqu'aux appartements de Garon. Stoppant net devant l'immense porte sculptée renforcée de métal, je déglutis, m'appliquant à réguler mon rythme cardiaque emballé.

« Tu... vas venir avec moi ? » demandai-je, me tournant vers Élise. Elle hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je pense que quelqu'un plaidant en ta faveur ne sera pas de trop. Ce n'est pas gagné, mais... On peut toujours essayer de le raisonner, pas vrai ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, plus dubitative que je ne m'autorisais à lui montrer.

« Il s'agit de notre père, après tout, » lâcha Élise. « Il va bien falloir qu'il te pardonne, non ? »

Sa voix hésitante était teintée d'interrogation, et je devinai que sous prétexte de me rassurer, elle cherchait plus à se convaincre elle-même.

« Merci, Élise. J'espère que tu as raison. » fis-je néanmoins, esquissant un sourire. Ma petite sœur prit une grande inspiration.

« Bon... Haut les cœurs, on y va... »

Elle leva le poing, frappant au panneau épais. Ses coups résonnèrent lugubrement dans le couloir désert.

« Père, nous aimerions vous parler de quelque chose ! » annonça-t-elle, haussant la voix. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. En revanche, un rire éclatant et quelque peu effrayant nous parvint. Nous nous pétrifiâmes, interdites.

« Père... ? » demandai-je prudemment après quelques instants. Des voix étouffées semblaient nous parvenir de l'autre côté du battant. Élise fronça les sourcils.

« On dirait qu'il est avec quelqu'un... On ferait peut-être mieux de revenir plus tard. »

J'acquiesçai, mais alors que nous apprêtions à rebrousser chemin, la voix de Garon s'éleva, tonitruante.

« Hum ? Qui va là ?! »

Élise déglutit bruyamment.

« Oh ! Pardon de vous déranger, Père... » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix timide.

« Oui, veuillez nous excuser si ce n'est pas le bon moment, » renchéris-je, hésitante.

« Que voulez-vous ? » s'enquit le roi d'un ton brusque.

« Père, nous sommes ici pour vous présenter des excuses... » souffla Élise, avant de me donner un coup de coude. « N'est-ce pas, Tessia ? »

Je me raclai la gorge, enchaînant précipitamment.

« Oui, c'est exact. Je suis désolée d'avoir discuté vos ordres. » fis-je humblement. Il y eut un silence qui me sembla durer une éternité.

« Vous pouvez entrer, » finit par laisser tomber Garon. Je soupirai, échangeant un coup d'œil avec Élise, puis poussant la lourde porte.

Dès mon entrée, je balayai la pièce du regard, cherchant les visiteurs dont j'avais entendu les voix. Mais nul n'était présent, à part notre souverain, assis derrière un imposant bureau aux pieds ouvragés, la tête posée sur sa main et le coude sur son accoudoir. Il nous suivit des yeux, nous regardant nous avancer et nous incliner.

Derrière lui, l'immense portrait d'une très belle femme aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés et au port de tête noble et altier, richement vêtue d'une robe pourpre et souriant légèrement, occupait le mur. Je ne l'avais jamais vue, et pourtant quelque chose en elle, sa prestance, son allure, peut-être, me semblait familier. Je déduisis qu'il devait s'agir de la première épouse de Garon, la Reine Katerina, mère de Xander. Elle avait été assassinée par un Hoshidien infiltré dans le château plusieurs années avant ma naissance. Il n'en parlait jamais, mais je sentais à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'évoquait en sa présence une souffrance incommensurable passer dans ses yeux.

Élise toussota, gênée. Elle avait aussi l'air surpris de ne trouver personne d'autre dans la pièce, ce qui me rassura. Non, décidément, je n'étais pas seule à avoir entendu quelqu'un.

« Tessia... » me coupa abruptement Garon dans mes réflexions. « Tu as désobéi à un ordre direct de ma part. En temps normal, si tu étais n'importe qui d'autre, tu serais déjà morte.

-Je comprends... » murmurai-je, la tête baissée et les yeux rivés au sol sur une tache insignifiante du tapis ancien.

« Non ! Père, je peux tout vous expliquer... » s'empressa d'intervenir Élise de sa voix flûtée, mais Garon fronça les sourcils.

« Silence ! » tonna-t-il. La jeune fille baissa à son tour les yeux, surprise. À travers mes cils baissés, je vis le roi se lever lentement de son siège.

« Comme tu es ma fille, Tessia, je suis disposé à faire preuve de clémence. J'ai réfléchi et je sais comment tu vas pouvoir te racheter. Tu vas réaliser une mission. Si tu accomplis cette tâche avec succès, je fermerai les yeux sur ton impudence.

-Vraiment ? De quelle sorte de mission s'agit-il ? » m'enquis-je d'un ton poli, soulagée.

« Il y a une forteresse abandonnée, près de la frontière d'Hoshido. Je souhaite savoir si le bâtiment est toujours fonctionnel. Je te demande de t'y rendre et d'inspecter les lieux. Tu n'auras pas à combattre. »

Je hochai la tête, assimilant les informations. Une mission... et qui semblait, en outre, excessivement abordable. Quelle chance j'avais ! Je ne pouvais malgré tout me défaire d'un genre de sentiment d'appréhension. Une telle magnanimité ne ressemblait pas du tout à Garon. Et bien que je sus que je devais m'en réjouir, une partie de moi sonnait toutes sortes de signaux d'alarme. Mais avais-je le choix ? Cela semblait si facile... Trop facile.

« Est-ce que c'est compris ? » m'interrompit sévèrement une nouvelle fois Garon dans mes pensées. « Je ne tolérerai pas que tu me déçoives une seconde fois... »

Je m'inclinai.

« C'est compris, Père. Je ferai selon vos désirs. »

…

Rassemblés à la table du petit-déjeuner, dans la grand-salle, j'observais les visages de mes frères et sœurs. Je venais de leur annoncer la nouvelle, et leurs expressions lugubres ne disaient rien qui vaille. Ils savaient comme moi que cette clémence inattendue était à l'opposé des habitudes de notre père. Camilla soupira profondément.

« Chérie, tu es sûre que tu sauras te débrouiller ? Je n'aime pas ça...

-Bien sûr ! » souris-je. « Je t'en prie, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est qu'une forteresse abandonnée. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sceptique, jouant machinalement avec la cuillère d'argent qu'elle tournait dans son bol depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

Après notre entrevue, à Élise et moi, avec Garon, j'avais réfléchi, et décidé de positiver. Cette mission était l'occasion parfaite de faire mes preuves. Avec un peu de chance, Père ne me considérerait plus après cela comme une fille fragile et instable, et me laisserait vivre en permanence avec les autres et participer aux campagnes. Léo fronça néanmoins les sourcils. Comme les autres, il n'avait pas touché aux mets délicieux qu'on nous avait servis depuis que j'avais ouvert la bouche.

« Tu sembles bien sereine à propos de tout cela, Tessia, » constata-t-il, une ombre passant dans ses yeux intelligents. « Cela ne ressemble pas à Père de montrer tant de mansuétude... »

C'était dit, c'était tombé. Xander, assis en face de moi, grimaça. Le jeune mage avait exprimé en quelques mots notre malaise à tous. En cet instant, j'aurais presque préféré que Garon me condamne à deux semaines de cachot froid et humide, comme avait suggéré Xander qu'il le ferait. Au moins, j'aurais su à quoi m'attendre.

« Ça suffit, Léo ! Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter en permanence, bon sang ! » s'écria Élise, laissant tomber le bout de pain blanc qu'elle triturait entre ses doigts fins depuis le début de notre conversation. « Ne lui fais pas peur comme ça alors que c'est sa première mission ! » lâcha-t-elle avec colère, avant de tenter de lui asséner une pichenette qu'il esquiva avec adresse.

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre ! » protesta-t-il. Camilla, restée songeuse, repoussa d'un mouvement de tête une mèche de cheveux mauves soigneusement ondulée de devant ses yeux.

« Le mieux, c'est que je vienne avec toi pour assurer moi-même ta sécurité, Tessia, » laissa-t-elle tomber.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit impossible. »

Nous sursautâmes dans un bel ensemble, et pour ceux qui étaient de notre rangée de la table, nous retournâmes précipitamment. Je refrénai une grimace en découvrant qui s'était matérialisé devant nous.

Iago. Un mage noir, stratège aussi fourbe que puissant, conseiller et tacticien favori de notre père. Son visage défiguré, à la moitié gauche brûlée et affaissée par un ancien maléfice, était à l'image de sa personnalité : repoussant. Sournois et intéressé, il tirait grand profit de sa position, et nul n'ignorait qu'il se consacrait sur son temps libre à des activités abjectes destinées à renforcer ses pouvoirs. Mais Garon lui-même fermant les yeux, personne n'était en mesure de lui faire de reproches, alors parler de le démettre de ses fonctions... Le roi le couvrait de richesses, en témoignaient suffisamment sa tenue luxueuse, cape de samit noir et or et collerette de plumes d'un rouge sombre...

Je sentis au silence froid et soudain s'abattant sur la tablée que les autres se retenaient aussi de lui ordonner de déguerpir. Cette habitude de se téléporter en permanence là où on ne l'attendait pas et de s'immiscer dans des conversations privées, sous prétexte de tenir informé Garon des faits et gestes de ses sujets, avait le don d'exaspérer n'importe qui. L'antipathie que nous ressentions pour lui et notre répulsion était quasi palpable. J'avais certes moins frayé avec lui que mes frères et sœurs, mais les quelques 'discussions' que nous avions eues avaient suffi à me convaincre que le portrait que m'en brossaient les autres n'était en aucun cas exagéré.

« Et pourquoi cela, Iago ? » fit sèchement claquer Camilla. Le sorcier s'avança. Sa figure blanchâtre contrastait avec ses mèches longues et filasse de cheveux d'un noir de jais tombant en partie mollement devant ses yeux. Il esquissa le petit sourire hypocrite qu'il affectionnait tant de nous adresser, lâchant d'un ton innocent :

« Dame Camilla, Sa Majesté souhaite que cette expédition fasse office de test. En tant que premier conseiller, il m'a chargé de coordonner la mission. » susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux exaspérant. « Il veut donner l'occasion à la princesse Tessia de prouver sa valeur... Elle fait partie de la lignée royale, après tout. Par conséquent, votre présence ne ferait que fausser les résultats. »

Je me durcis.

« Très bien. Camilla, je dois effectuer cette tâche seule. J'espère que tu comprends.

-Pas seule, Tessia... »

Je sursautai de nouveau. Cette voix...

La silhouette imposante de Garon en personne venait de s'encadrer dans la porte de la salle. Il s'avança vers la longue table, alors que nous le saluions avec déférence. Je me levai.

« Rassure-toi, » poursuivit-il, « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser livrée à toi-même, sans défense. »

Il fit un signe de tête, et un homme sortit de son ombre. Chauve, grand et musclé, ses épaules carrées étaient comme taillées à la serpe, et sa figure grossière couturée de cicatrices était grimaçante. Je réalisai que ce rictus devait être un genre de sourire, et en esquissai un crispé.

« Damoiselle, » me salua l'individu, s'inclinant.

« Voici Hans, » l'introduisit Garon d'un geste désinvolte de la main. « C'est un guerrier chevronné. Il s'assurera qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Xander blêmir, fronçant les sourcils.

« Merci, Père, » remerciai-je, bien que ce type ne m'inspirât absolument pas confiance. Ses yeux sournois luisaient d'un éclat féroce, comme s'il ne souhaitait rien de plus à cet instant que m'étrangler à mains nues ou m'abattre la lourde hache qu'il portait à la ceinture sur le crâne, et pire encore, il dissimulait sa rancœur sous un rustre masque de politesse mielleuse mal maîtrisé. Je me promis dès cet instant de rester sur mes gardes à ses côtés.

Xander s'approcha discrètement de moi, me glissant sans presque remuer les lèvres :

« À ta place, petite princesse, je me méfierais de cet homme... C'est un criminel. Un meurtrier et un scélérat que j'ai arrêté il y a des années. Père semble penser qu'il s'est racheté une conduite, mais je n'y crois pas. Cela dit... C'est un excellent combattant. »

Je hochai imperceptiblement la tête, lui signifiant que je prenais en compte ses avertissements.

Je me redressai ensuite et marchai vers Hans.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Hans. J'espère que nous pourrons travailler ensemble de manière productive lors de cette mission. »

Hans resta immobile, me balayant des pieds à la tête, et j'eus la désagréable impression qu'il me jaugeait. Finalement, il hocha la tête.

« Également, Damoiselle, également... »

…

Il n'y eut pas le temps pour des au revoir démesurés, à peine celui d'étudier quelques cartes. La mission requérant avant tout de la discrétion, nous partirions en petit comité. Gunter m'accompagnait, ainsi que Jakob, et bien entendu, ce Hans ambigu. Dans la cour, Lilith nous amena nos chevaux pour notre long trajet jusqu'à la frontière, sur la bordure de laquelle se trouvait la forteresse abandonnée.

« Bonne chance, Dame Tessia. Tâchez de nous revenir en bonne santé. »

J'enfourchai mon cheval, hochant la tête à l'intention de la jeune servante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lilith. Je serai de retour d'ici deux semaines. Tout va bien se passer. »

Lilith jeta un coup d'œil à Hans, qui entassait arme sur arme sur sa propre monture. « ...Restez tout de même sur vos gardes. Je... ne supporterais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

-Merci pour ton inquiétude, Lilith. C'est bon d'avoir une amie comme toi. »

Je lui souris, me penchant sur l'encolure de mon cheval pour l'entourer brièvement de mes bras.

« À bientôt. »

Elle rougit et se déroba doucement.

« O-Oui. Mais soyez vraiment prudente. »

Sur ce, nous lançâmes nos chevaux, quittant Krakenburg, puis Windmire. Nous progressâmes rapidement en un groupe si réduit, filant vers le Gouffre Sans Fin, où se tenait le fort abandonné. Les conditions météorologiques et de route étant par chance de notre côté, nous vîmes la chaîne de montagnes se découper à l'horizon au bout de sept jours de cheval. Le terrible hiver Nohrien semblait nous avoir épargné, et des montagnes, nous n'avions plus qu'à remonter une étroite passe entre deux sommets avant d'arriver au fameux Gouffre Sans Fin.

Je ralentis mon cheval alors que nous arrivions en vue de l'abîme colossal large d'une bonne cinquantaine de mètres déchirant le flanc de la Terre, soufflant, impressionnée.

« ...Alors c'est cela, le Gouffre Sans Fin ? »

Gunter, arrivant à mon niveau, tira à son tour sur les rênes de sa monture, hochant la tête.

« Oui. C'est la frontière naturelle entre Nohr et Hoshido. »

Prudemment, je laissai mon regard se faire aspirer par le néant ténébreux, insondable.

« Il ne peut pas vraiment ne pas avoir de fond, si ? »

Le chevalier vétéran haussa les épaules.

« Que les ténèbres infinies au-dessous de nous soient votre réponse, ma princesse. Ceux qui y tombent n'en reviennent jamais... J'exècre réellement cet endroit. Quelque chose à propos de la Terre même ne tourne pas rond ici. Le ciel est toujours d'encre, et des éclairs foudroient ceux qui tentent de franchir le Gouffre à dos de pégases ou de wyvernes. Ces lieux sont clairement de ceux dans lesquels nous, pauvres mortels, n'étions jamais censés pénétrer. » Il fronça les sourcils. « En principe, nous le contournerions... Mais le fort que le Roi Garon veut que nous inspections est juste de l'autre côté. »

Mes yeux suivirent le long canyon du regard. On eût dit une plaie béante et je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer pourquoi tant de légendes, selon lesquelles la cavité démesurée menait tout droit aux enfers, circulaient. Malgré tout, je me pris à sourire.

« Oh, ce n'est pas si mal. Imagine, je pourrais être encore dans la forteresse Nord, à ne rien faire. Comparé à l'ennui de ce vieil endroit, ce sont de véritables vacances dont je profite là. »

Gunter rit. « Ma foi, voilà certes une bonne façon de prendre du recul sur notre situation, Ma Dame. À présent, continuons. »

Nous attendîmes quelques instants que Jakob et Hans nous rattrapent avant de poursuivre, longeant le bord même du gouffre, jusqu'à ce que la forteresse apparaisse dans notre champ de vision.

« Cela m'a l'air bien entretenu, pour un fort abandonné, » commenta Jakob. Je ne pouvais que lui donner raison. La structure semblait avoir été récemment remise en état. En fait, je pouvais distinguer, à travers la pénombre brumeuse planant comme une chape lugubre au-dessus du fossé géant, les silhouettes de plusieurs gardes patrouillant sur des tours de bois fraîchement construites. J'arrêtai de nouveau mon cheval.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange... »

Jakob stoppa sa monture à côté de la mienne, suivant mon regard, et acquiesça.

« En effet. Cet endroit semble non seulement habité, mais aussi bien défendu. »

Un détail attira soudain mon attention : une bannière rouge et dorée flottant au vent au sommet de la plus haute tour, ornée du dragon Hoshidien. Plus de doute n'était permis. De nouveaux soldats firent leur apparition, armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Tonnerre ! Il semblerait que cette place ne soit pas aussi abandonnée que nous le pensions... » grinça Gunter .

« Pourquoi diable cet endroit grouille-t-il d'Hoshidiens ? » cracha Jakob.

Avant que nous ne puissions esquisser le moindre geste, un soldat armé d'un long sabre sortit soudain d'un rocher quelques mètres à peine devant nous, nous pétrifiant sur place.

« Halte ! Ne faites pas un pas de plus, soldats de Nohr ! » menaça-t-il, brandissant sa lame courbe.

Alertés, les guerriers sur le fort de l'autre côté du gouffre commencèrent à prendre des positions défensives. Certains étaient armés d'arcs et de flèches. Je déglutis. L'un d'entre eux commença à traverser le pont de bois suspendu proche reliant l'autre côté du canyon au nôtre.

« Traverser ce pont serait une violation de nos frontières. Retournez, ou nous nous verrons forcés d'attaquer. »

Jakob tira nerveusement une dague de sa veste.

« Que devons-nous faire ? »

Je posai une main apaisante sur son épaule, lui faisant signe de ranger son couteau.

« Nous sommes venus pour une mission de repérage, pas pour nous battre. Je pense que nous devrions leur obéir et aller rapporter ce développement à Père. »

Gunter acquiesça, approbateur.

« Sage décision, Dame Tessia. »

Gunter, Jakob et moi fîmes reculer nos chevaux lentement. Hans, cependant, resta exactement où il était, fixant le fort avec intensité.

« Venez, Hans, » le pressai-je. « Ne les provoquons pas davantage. »

En guise de réponse, Hans se laissa glisser à bas de son cheval. « On peut prendre ce fort. »

Je battis des cils, ahurie, faisant complètement virer ma monture pour le regarder.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-On peut prendre ce fort à nous quatre. Je compte cinq soldats gardant le pont, et seulement huit tenant le fort. Inutile de fuir la queue entre les jambes, nous pouvons annexer ce fort pour le roi ici et maintenant. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, tâchant de conserver un ton calme.

« Peut-être, Hans, mais je ne souhaite pas verser de sang ici aujourd'hui. »

Hans, poings sur les hanches, pivota pour me dévisager avec un rictus insolent.

« Princesse idiote ! Vous croyez vraiment que le Roi Garon se montrera magnanime avec ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre nous si nous revenons à lui les mains vides ? »

Hésitante, je fronçai les sourcils. Le mercenaire dut prendre mon silence pour un encouragement à poursuivre, car c'est ce qu'il fit, reniflant d'un air méprisant.

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule à être testée aujourd'hui, petite altesse. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner derrière les barreaux juste à cause des sensibleries d'une demoiselle trop fragile. » Il tira sa hache. « Allons, laissez-moi rendre cette décision plus facile pour vous. »

Hans poussa un cri de guerre effrayant, avant de se jeter sur le porteur de sabre surpris. Il remonta sa hache dans un crochet brutal, frappant l'Hoshidien sous la mâchoire dans un terrible bruit d'os brisé. Celui-ci chancela en arrière sous le choc, sa bouche entrouverte crachant une fontaine de sang. Hans se tint bien droit devant l'Hoshidien pendant une seconde, ricanant, avant d'abattre cette fois sa hache vers le bas. Du sang éclaboussa les rochers à l'entour, et Hans poussa le corps du pied, le faisant basculer dans le Gouffre Sans Fin. « Voilà pour toi ! Crève, ordure d'Hoshidien ! » rugit-il.

Le chef de la patrouille de l'autre côté du pont laissa échapper un cri de rage.

« Vous allez payer ! »

Vibrante de colère, je mis pied à terre et tirai Ganglari de son fourreau, me dirigeant vers Hans.

« Hans, que faites-vous ?! Nous n'avions aucune raison d'engager les hostilités ! »

Hans secoua la tête. « Comme je l'ai dit, princesse. Vous voulez vous retrouver à nouveau dans les petits papiers de votre père, et prendre ce fort en est le meilleur moyen. Bah, retournez-lui les mains vides, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Je resterai et me battrai, comme tout vrai guerrier de Nohr ! »

Le meneur Hoshidien recula, retournant vers ses troupes amassées de l'autre côté du pont, nous attendant de pied ferme.

« Soldats d'Hoshido, entendez-moi ! Ne laissez pas un seul Nohrien en vie ! »

Gunter grogna et leva sa lance. « Argh ! Il semble qu'il n'y ait plus d'échappatoire à présent. Préparez-vous au combat, Dame Tessia ! »

Je soupirai, fusillant Hans du regard.

« Sachez que votre initiative ne sera pas sans conséquences, Hans. Nous aurons quelques explications une fois tout ceci terminé.

-Vous ne survivrez pas avec un cœur aussi tendre ! Allons, chargeons ce pont. »

Regardant la passerelle étroite, je vis la ribambelle d'archers, samouraïs et porteurs de sabre attendre, des rictus de colère froide imprimés sur leurs visages aux traits crispés. Gunter les avisa également. « J'ai bien peur que la position de l'ennemi ne soit impénétrable sur ce pont. Nous devons trouver un autre moyen de traverser. Dame Tessia ! Y aurait-il une Veine Dragunaire aux alentours que nous pourrions utiliser pour les prendre par surprise ? »

Hans cracha par terre. « Moins de bavardages. Plus de massacre. Pour Nohr ! » Le guerrier fonça tête baissée sur le pont, hache levée. Gunter jura dans sa barbe.

« Imbécile ! Bah, laissons-le mourir si c'est ce qu'il désire. Nous devons trouver un autre moyen d'accéder au fort. »

Distraite, je n'écoutais qu'à moitié ses mots. Il devait avoir raison. Il était impossible que dans un endroit si chargé de magie ancienne ne se trouve pas l'une des sources de pouvoir ancestrales. Je commençai à courir au bord du gouffre, aux aguets, tous mes sens tendus vers la détection du pouvoir draconique. Jakob et Gunter accélérèrent pour me rattraper.

« Je savais que Hans était vulgaire et grossier, mais penser qu'il soit capable de vous mettre en danger de si vile manière... s'il n'était pas notre allié, je lui donnerais volontiers un petit aperçu de mes pensées le concernant, » marmonna Jakob. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais stoppai net, sentant la source familière d'énergie enfouie signalant la proximité d'une Veine Dragunaire. Faisant quelques pas en avant, je me trouvai à l'extrême bord du canyon, une ébullition de pouvoir juste sous mon pied me traversant de part en part. « Il y a une Veine Dragunaire ici. Laissez-moi faire... »

J'avais vu de si nombreuses fois Xander, Léo et Camilla utiliser les sources de pouvoir immémorial que je n'eus pas grand mal à déclencher celle-ci. C'était comme... ouvrir un barrage pour laisser l'énergie déferler. Tendant une main, je la vis s'auréoler d'un globe de lumière blanche. Le dirigeant vers la cavité au-dessous de moi, je projetai la puissance mystique, lui donnant un conduit lui permettant de s'échapper, canalisant son énergie. Le sol sous mes pieds trembla et je reculai d'un pas de peur de tomber dans le néant noir. Des rochers s'élevèrent autour de moi, flottant dans les airs. Une idée germant dans mon esprit, je tentai de me concentrer sur la formation que je voulais leur donner. De toutes mes forces. Et les rochers volèrent, continuant de léviter une fois au-dessus du vide, s'assemblant pour former une passerelle de pierre reliant les deux bords du fossé gigantesque -et nous menant droit au fort. Gunter et Jakob eurent un sourire appréciateur et impressionné, et le chef Hoshidien de l'autre côté du pont de bois un hoquet choqué.

« Par les dieux ! Avez-vous vu ce qui est arrivé ? Mais qui sont ces hommes ?! »

Une partie des soldats commença à se précipiter vers le bout du nouveau pont, dans l'optique de nous couper la route. Voyant leur agglutinement augmenter, je ne perdis pas plus de temps.

« Gunter ! Charge et repousse les troupes de l'autre côté. Jakob et moi suivrons derrière. Jakob, couvre Gunter en lançant tes dagues sur ceux que tu peux atteindre. Descendez de ce pont aussi vite que possible, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai le maintenir.

-Oui, Ma Dame ! »

Gunter lança son cheval au triple galop, Jakob courant aussi vite qu'il put derrière lui, un couteau dans chaque main. Je les regardai, anxieuse, préférant rester sur la Veine Dragunaire jusqu'à ce que je fusse sûre qu'ils étaient bien passés de l'autre côté. Pendant que j'attendais, je regardai dans la direction du véritable pont. Hans avait été acculé par deux samouraïs et un archer. Je considérai brièvement lui prêter main-forte avant de décider que c'était sa faute si nous étions dans cette situation épineuse, et qu'il n'aurait après tout qu'à s'en tirer tout seul.

Jakob lança une dague sur le combattant le plus proche du pont, lui causant de tituber et perdre l'équilibre, et faisant de lui une cible facile pour Gunter, qui le piétina sous son cheval bardé de fer. Un samouraï tenta d'atteindre les jambes du destrier, mais le valeureux chevalier dévia sa lame de sa lance avant de l'enfoncer dans la poitrine de l'Hoshidien, le tuant instantanément. Les autres défenseurs reculèrent, tout d'un coup moins assurés, devant le grand cheval piaffant. Voyant que mes mentor et majordome étaient tous deux passés, je quittai ma position sur la Veine Dragunaire et fonçai sur le pont. À peine l'avais-je franchi qu'il se disloqua, les blocs de pierre en suspension qui le formaient dégringolant dans les ténèbres sans fin.

« Dame Tessia, quelle est notre prochain mouvement ? » demanda Jakob, essoufflé.

Deux autres samouraïs gardaient l'entrée du fort, ainsi qu'un archer. Leur chef, tout en noir, portant une tenue de ninja semblable à celle de Kaze, gardait lui-même la porte du fort. Nous pouvions effectivement aisément le prendre, à ce stade.

« D'accord. Jakob, je veux que tu frappes l'archer autant de fois qu'il faut pour le mettre hors combat. Gunter, toi et moi allons charger les samouraïs ensemble. C'est clair ? »

Gunter hocha la tête.

« Oui, Damoiselle, mais... Vous êtes consciente qu'il nous faut les tuer si nous voulons vraiment avoir une chance de prendre le fort ? »

Je crispai les épaules, levant Ganglari.

« Je comprends. Tente des coups non fatals si tu peux, mais si nous le devons je les tuerai honorablement. C'est leurs vies ou les nôtres, après tout.

-Bien dit, ma princesse. À présent, y allons-nous ?

-Allons-y ! »

Gunter éperonna son cheval, fonçant sur le premier des samouraïs, moi le talonnant. Le chevalier le heurta comme un boulet de canon, le mettant sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit hors de son chemin. L'autre eut à peine le temps d'esquiver l'attaque, et ne put donc éviter la mienne. Avec un cri, j'abattis mon épée en diagonale, lui tranchant la gorge. Je détournai la tête, grimaçant tandis que du sang chaud aspergeait Ganglari et mon visage. Laissant le corps retomber, je fis un pas en avant, suivant Gunter qui s'en prenait déjà à l'archer.

Celui-ci avait eu le bon sens de grimper sur un rocher pour éviter le sort de ses camarades, piétinés par les sabots du cheval de Gunter, forçant le chevalier à arrêter sa monture au bas du piton rocheux, frustré. Une flèche atteignit Gunter à l'épaule, dans un défaut de sa cuirasse.

« Jakob ! » hurlai-je. « Attaque l'archer ! »

Le majordome hocha la tête. « Très bien, Dame Tessia. Je vais bientôt être à court de lames, à ce rythme ! »

Il sortit deux dagues, en lançant une sur l'archer, qui esquiva. Mais Jakob avait déjà projeté son autre couteau, qui atteignit l'homme dans l'abdomen. L'archer écarquilla les yeux, qui se troublèrent tandis que la vie le quittait, s'effondrant en avant, et s'empalant sur ma propre lame, que je tenais droite. Avec une dernière convulsion, l'archer mourut. Dégageant Ganglari, je commençai à avancer vers le ninja gardant le fort.

Celui-ci gronda en me voyant approcher. « Réalisez-vous au moins ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? Hoshido ne restera pas passif devant une attaque injustifiée comme celle-ci. La vengeance sera nôtre ! »

Des shurikens acérés se matérialisèrent dans ses mains. Il en tenait plusieurs dans chacune, adroitement calés entre ses doigts. « Et je serai le premier à l'amorcer ! Je suis Omozu, ninja d'Hoshido. Vous allez mourir de ma main pour ce que vous avez fait ! »

Je soupirai.

« Je suis désolée que les choses aient dû se passer ainsi, Omozu. Mais je suis sous les ordres de mon roi, ordres auxquels je ne peux me permettre de désobéir. Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à vous proposer, et c'est de combattre avec honneur. »

Je levai la main, indiquant à Gunter et Jakob de rester en retrait. Ganglari pulsait dans ma main, semblant plus vivante encore que dans la capitale.

« Vous feriez mieux de ne pas me mentir, chienne Nohrienne ! Aucun d'entre vous ne combat avec ne serait-ce que la moindre once d'honneur ! Votre attaque le prouve. À présent, venez faire face à votre mort ! »

Le ninja s'élança vers moi, lançant trois shurikens à la fois tout en bougeant, rapide comme l'éclair. Ganglari sembla se mouvoir de son propre chef, interceptant la trajectoire des étoiles d'acier mortelles avant qu'elles puissent me toucher. Mais déjà, Omozu était sur moi, tentant de m'atteindre des shurikens tranchants dans ses poings. J'entraperçus un reflet poisseux sur l'une des extrémités. Ils étaient enduits de poison. Si l'un d'eux me touchait, je ne pourrais plus me battre longtemps. Heureusement, Ganglari semblait plus légère que jamais dans ma main, parfaitement équilibrée, me permettant de parer les attaques enchaînées du ninja sans difficulté. On aurait presque dit que la lame tournoyait et fendait l'air seule.

Après quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, Omozu sembla se lasser que je bloque chacun de ses coups. Il baissa la main vers sa ceinture pour en tirer une bombe fumigène, la frappant contre les protections de métal de ses avants-bras avant de la lancer par terre. Une fumée noire épaisse comme de la poix s'en répandit, obscurcissant ma vision et me causant de tousser de façon incontrôlable. Omozu se déroba rapidement à ma vue, mais j'avais conscience de ses yeux perçants plantés sur moi. Je savais qu'il était là, à me regarder cracher mes poumons. J'abattis mon épée sur une silhouette plus opaque qui me sembla être mon adversaire, mais il s'avéra que ce n'était que de la fumée.

« Où êtes-vous ? » hurlai-je, les yeux larmoyants et la gorge en feu.

La réponse me fut donnée sous forme d'une piqûre soudaine et aiguë à la base de mon cou.

« Un ninja se bat dans les ombres, s'évanouissant et réapparaissant là où son ennemi l'attend le moins. Je ne vous ferai pas l'honneur de vous combattre en un duel équitable après vos exactions, » souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

J'agitai à l'aveugle ma lame derrière moi, ne fendant rien d'autre que la fumée obscure. Déjà, je sentais un genre de démangeaison se propager de mon cou à mes épaules, suivi d'un traître engourdissement. Quel que fût le poison qu'Omozu m'avait injecté, il agissait rapidement.

« Très bien. Si c'est de cette manière que vous préférez combattre, alors je ferai de même. GUNTER ! JAKOB ! »

Un bruit de sabots de cheval me soulagea incommensurablement.

« Ma Dame ! Où êtes-vous ?

-Ici ! Suivez ma- URK ! »

Un bras sournois s'était scellé autour de mon cou, bloquant ma respiration et me faisant suffoquer.

« Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver, Nohrienne. Vous méritez de mourir pour ce que vous avez fait ici. »

Je tentai de le frapper de mes jambes, tressautant comme un poisson hors de l'eau, en proie à une panique telle que je n'en avais jamais ressentie et fendant l'air de mon épée devant moi inutilement, ne frappant évidemment que du vide. Le ninja se tenant derrière moi avait une prise bien trop ferme. Il appuya plus fort, son coude comprimant douloureusement ma thyroïde tandis qu'il me maintenait la tête en arrière, gorge exposée. Je sentis Ganglari me glisser des mains, eus un dernier soubresaut, et ce fut le noir.

…

« ...ame Tessia? Dame Tessia ? Répondez-moi, je vous en prie ! »

Ouvrant un œil, je vis le visage de Gunter penché sur moi, son fidèle cheval attendant docilement quelques pas plus loin. Je me redressai brusquement.

« Le ninja ! » m'écriai-je, avant que mon regard ne tombe sur la silhouette d'Omozu, inanimée, étendue au sol, une mare de sang auréolant sa tête. J'eus une grimace de répulsion. Ganglari était profondément enfoncée dans son œil, ressortant de l'autre côté de son crâne. Une seconde...

Je battis des cils, choquée. J'étais sûre de l'avoir lâchée. Est-ce que Gunter aurait... ?

Avant que je puisse m'inquiéter davantage de l'apparente volonté propre de mon arme, Jakob s'agenouilla à côté de Gunter, affolé.

« Tout est de ma faute, ma Dame, je suis si désolé ! J'aurais dû rester auprès de vous !

-La faute est mienne tout autant, mon ami, » soupira Gunter. Le majordome tira de sa ceinture son petit sceptre de guérison, l'approchant de moi. La pierre verte émit sa lueur caractéristique, et je sentis un courant d'énergie me traverser, me revigorant, et chassant la torpeur du poison de mon corps. Toussant, je remerciai mes deux amis, qui m'aidèrent à me lever. La fumée commençant à s'éclaircir, je réalisai que l'accès au fort nous était à présent ouvert.

« Nous devons terminer ce que nous avons commencé avant que des renforts n'arrivent, » soufflai-je.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit trop tard pour cela, » fit une voix venant des ombres.

Je sursautai, réalisant que Ganglari était toujours enfoncée dans le crâne d'Omozu. Empoignant sa garde, je la tirai de son macabre fourreau. Jakob fit un pas en avant, brandissant sa dernière dague dans une posture de combat.

« Qui est là ? » lançai-je, jetant un regard circulaire autour de nous. Nulle réponse.

Mais de derrière l'un des arbres tordus et décharnés bordant le gouffre sortit un homme tout habillé de noir. Son visage était masqué par un bout d'étoffe aussi ténébreux que le reste de sa tenue, et on ne distinguait que ses cheveux d'un rouge sombre et ses yeux luisants. Ou plutôt, son œil. Car l'autre était fermé, une longue cicatrice courant sur la moitié droite de son visage et passant sur sa paupière close.

« Vous êtes la meneuse de ce raid ? Pff. Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une enfant, le lait encore au bord des lèvres.

-Qui êtes-vous ? » m'exclamai-je, ignorant la provocation. L'homme fit un pas en avant, tirant une courte lame éclatante de son plastron de cuir bouilli renforcé de métal.

« Mon nom est Saizo. Je suis venu prendre votre vie. »

Alarmée, je remarquai soudain la silhouette de plusieurs pégases, leurs formes blanches se découpant sur le ciel sombre dans le lointain. Mal à l'aise, j'avais le sentiment que d'autres personnes nous regardaient en ce moment. Derrière les troncs des arbres se profilaient des silhouettes agiles dissimulées dans les ombres, semblant avancer peu à peu vers nous comme pour nous encercler.

« Nous sommes attaqués ! » hurlai-je. « Restez sur vos gardes ! »

Saizo gronda en voyant le corps d'Omozu.

« Pourriture Nohrienne ! Détruisez-les ! » ordonna-t-il, le ton vibrant de haine.

Plus d'une douzaine de ninjas jaillirent de positions dérobées variées, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Saizo disparut derrière un rocher, cherchant sans aucun doute un moyen de nous embusquer. Les pégases se rapprochaient, certains d'entre eux armant déjà leurs javelots. Déglutissant, je pris ma décision.

« On se replie ! Essayez de les semer dans la passe ! »

Gunter et Jakob ne pouvaient être plus d'accord. Nous faussâmes brusquement compagnie à nos nouveaux opposants, Gunter sur son cheval, Jakob et moi courant à en perdre haleine à côté de lui. Le chevalier ralentissait sa monture juste assez pour que nous puissions le talonner, nous-mêmes suivis de la horde d'Hoshidiens enflammés de haine. Des shurikens volèrent au-dessus de nos têtes. Heureusement, les pégases ne se risqueraient pas à essayer de franchir le gouffre, pas avec le phénomène climatique naturel de la foudre permanente, mais ils apporteraient davantage de troupes. Si on ne réussissait pas à leur échapper maintenant, la situation pourrait encore plus mal virer. Nous courûmes de toutes nos forces jusqu'au pont de bois. La mission avait rapidement dégénéré en un chaos total. Derrière nous, les ninjas, renonçant à rester à couvert, s'élançaient tous à nos trousses, Saizo à leur tête.

« Dame Tessia, nous ne pouvons espérer les distancer ! » cria Jakob. Il s'arrêta brusquement, pivotant, dague en main.

« Je vais tenter de les ralentir. Gunter, j'ai besoin que vous aidiez Dame Tessia à fuir. »

Le grand chevalier hocha la tête, et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, me hissa en pleine course devant lui sur son cheval, nous éloignant au triple galop.

« Attends, Jakob, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Non ! Arrête ! Gunter, ralentis ! Nous devons aller le chercher ! »

Voyant que j'essayais de sauter à terre, Gunter resserra sa prise sur moi, me saisissant fermement le bras.

« Ma Dame, Jakob et moi avons fait le serment de servir la couronne en toute circonstances. Et il a choisi de mourir pour ça. Votre survie est à présent notre priorité absolue. »

Les ninjas déferlèrent sur Jakob, qui n'avait aucune chance avec une seule dague. Le majordome envoya sa lame dans le cœur d'un ninja assez infortuné pour avoir baissé sa garde à ce moment-là. Les autres stoppèrent leur charge, regardant Jakob prudemment, qui sourit et tira un ultime couteau de sa botte.

Ce fut alors que l'homme tout vêtu de noir décida d'agir. Si rapide qu'il en était à peine visible, Saizo lança un shuriken dans le ventre de Jakob et le poussa du bord du Gouffre Sans Fin. Un air de stupéfaction passa sur le visage de mon majordome, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, englouti par l'obscurité. Il me sembla à cet instant discerner la silhouette noire d'une créature ailée piquer vers lui. Mais je devais simplement m'imaginer des choses.

« NOOOOON ! » hurlai-je, brisée de douleur. J'essayai une nouvelle fois de me dégager de Gunter et sauter du cheval, mais le vétéran ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion, anticipant ma tentative désespérée.

« Gunter, lâche-moi ! » ordonnai-je, des larmes striant mes joues. « Je dois aller aider Jakob ! Je dois-

-Silence, ma princesse, » me coupa Gunter. « Jakob a donné sa vie pour vous sauver, et je refuse que son sacrifice soit en vain. Envers et contre tout, vous vivrez. »

Le visage baigné de larmes amères, j'enfouis ma tête dans le plastron de la cuirasse de Gunter, me mordant la lèvre, avant de sangloter à l'horrible injustice de tout ceci. Nous atteignîmes le pont, cependant le premier pégase nous avait pris de vitesse, déposant sur les planches un samouraï qui nous donna immédiatement la chasse. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serai laissée tomber du cheval, à sa merci. N'importe quoi pour me délivrer de l'atroce, insurmontable douleur me tordant les boyaux.

Avec une main tenant les rênes et l'autre me retenant, Gunter eut besoin de toute sa concentration pour continuer à faire avancer son cheval sur le pont étroit et vacillant. Le samouraï nous suivait, et derrière lui venait Saizo. Le cheval de Gunter les distancerait sitôt de l'autre côté, c'était couru d'avance. J'aurais presque aimé qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi. Levant les yeux vers le visage de mon mentor, je le vis plisser les siens, se concentrant sur l'autre côté de la passerelle, devant se demander si d'autres ennemis nous attendaient dans l'ombre. Nos chevaux nous attendaient, patients et dociles. Mais à part ça, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Le chevalier poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ce fut à cet instant que Hans se releva de là où il gisait sur le pont.

Le mercenaire était couvert de sang, entailles et ecchymoses et son bras gauche était tordu dans un angle improbable. Autour de lui gisaient les corps sans vie, meurtris, des soldats Hoshidiens qu'il avait affrontés. Hans avait tué chaque ennemi sur le pont, et en était lui-même presque mort. Il ouvrit le seul œil qu'il pouvait encore. Puis son regard se porta sur nous, chargeant vers lui, avant de se fixer sur les Hoshidiens à nos trousses. Il plissa son œil luisant d'un éclat effrayant.

« Ha. Désolé, vieil homme. »

Il leva sa hacha au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur l'un des supports ancrant le pont suspendu à la falaise abrupte. L'un des liens se rompit, et le pont vacilla. Avec un grognement de douleur, il abattit son arme, encore et encore, et encore. Le second support céda.

« HANS ! » hurla Gunter, voyant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. « Ce que vous faites est une haute trahison ! »

Hans eut un effroyable sourire, ses dents fraîchement brisées étincelant dans le clair de lune.

« Ouais. Mais vous ne serez pas là pour le dire à qui que ce soit. »

Il abattit sa hache une dernière fois, brisant le dernier maillon de métal. Avec un grincement, le pont se détacha de son côté.

« HAAAANS ! » rugit Gunter, la voix pleine de répugnance et de haine.

Le pont commença à tomber, nous envoyant déjà en chute libre. Le cheval de Gunter poussa un hennissement déchirant en sentant les planches se dérober sous ses sabots. Je sentis le grand chevalier m'attraper et tenter de me jeter de son cheval vers le bord dans un effort désespéré. Mais ce ne fut pas assez. Et nous tombâmes tous trois dans le Gouffre Sans Fin, duquel aucune âme vivante n'était jamais ressorti.

…

Saizo avait eu le réflexe et la force d'agripper les cordes du pont tandis qu'il s'effondrait. Les hommes le suivant de près ne furent pas aussi chanceux, et tombèrent dans le canyon à la suite des soldats Nohriens. Terminant sa trajectoire en arc, le pont s'écrasa sur l'autre côté de la falaise. Avec un grognement, Saizo commença à escalader les barreaux pendants de la passerelle comme une échelle. Ils ne pouvaient traverser en volant, et le pont le plus proche était à des lieues et des lieues de là. Rageant, il vit le traître Nohrien s'enfuir, serrant son bras cassé contre lui. L'une des pourritures Nohriennes survivrait.

De l'autre côté du gouffre, Hans grimaça. Il lui faudrait trouver une sacrée bonne excuse pour expliquer comment il avait pu vivre alors que Tessia était morte. Le roi lui avait assigné la mission de la protéger, après tout. Il n'avait rien contre la fille, mais quand il en venait à ça, sa vie était toujours sa priorité. En voyant le vieux chevalier foncer vers lui, poursuivi par les Hoshidiens, il savait qu'il n'était pas en état de les combattre, ni de monter à cheval. Alors il avait pris sa décision. Ça ne faisait sûrement pas de lui un très bon soldat, mais Hans s'en moquait. Ses principes lui avaient permis de tenir jusque là. Et l'honneur était pour les morts. Il vivrait, lui.

…

Je m'évanouis quasiment en tombant. Je n'avais plus vraiment conscience de la situation, recroquevillée contre Gunter, pleurant Jakob. Et quand le pont avait lâché, les ténèbres m'absorbant, j'avais eu froid, et peur, sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passait exactement. À présent Gunter avait disparu, et je flottais toute seule dans l'obscurité, ne distinguant rien autour de moi. Avec aucune lumière pour me guider, je commençai à perdre tout sens de mouvement. Tout ce que je sentais était l'énergie émise par Ganglari, de plus en plus puissante. Je me mis en position fœtale, résignée. J'avais perdu deux des personnes que je chérissais le plus : mon meilleur ami, et celui qui, davantage que le roi Garon, avait été un père pour moi. Les larmes coulaient encore des mes yeux, leur humidité me gelant la peau dans l'air défilant à toute vitesse autour de moi. Je me demandai vaguement combien de temps je mettrais à heurter le fond. Peut-être n'y en avait-il vraiment pas, et je tomberais pour toujours dans ce vide noir. Légèrement noir. Quoi ?

Je tournai la tête. Les ténèbres semblaient moins épaisses. Me tournant davantage, je fus presque aveuglée par une sphère de lumière blanche éclatante tombant vers moi comme une étoile.

« Mes ancêtres, mes dieux, mon sang... Ô dragons, accordez-moi votre force ! Grand Morlo, je vous implore ! »

Je reconnaissais cette voix appelant dans l'obscurité. Mais je devais halluciner.

« Lilith ? » murmurai-je faiblement.

La lumière devint presque douloureusement brillante à mes yeux habitués à la noirceur du gouffre, chassant entièrement les ténèbres m'entourant. Plissant les yeux, je distinguai au centre la silhouette de Lilith, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Et paradoxalement, plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle rapetissait, se métamorphosant. Ses bras et jambes raccourcirent, sa tête fusionna avec son torse qui lui-même se ratatina. Ses mains devinrent des pattes, des ailes lui poussèrent sur le dos et une queue se forma derrière elle. Quand elle m'atteignit, je ne la reconnus pas. Elle ressemblait à un lézard croisé avec un poisson, portant des motifs bleus et rouges sur sa peau. Mais avant que j'aie le temps de me demander ce qui se passait, ou même si j'étais finalement déjà morte, l'étrange être m'entoura de ses petits bras. La lumière augmenta encore d'intensité, me forçant à fermer fort les paupières. Je sentis mon estomac faire un salto, soudain en proie à une insoutenable sensation de vertige. Puis Lilith me relâcha, et je me sentis retomber, mais cette fois pour heurter un sol couvert d'herbe douce. Respirant l'air tiède, j'ouvris les yeux.

La première chose que je remarquai fut que le ciel était orange, zébré de traînées rouges. On eût dit l'une de ces peintures surréalistes que m'avait montrées Camilla il n'y avait pas si longtemps. L'esprit embrumé, je me redressai, me sentant miraculeusement intacte. Avant de me demander où diable j'étais.

J'étais assise sur une épaisseur d'herbe verte et grasse. À ma gauche se dressait un mur imposant, le genre servant de rempart à une forteresse. Mon regard le suivant, je réalisai qu'il se prolongeait tout autour de moi, formant une large zone protégée. Était-ce cela qu'il y avait au fond du gouffre ? Où étais-je au paradis ?

« Dame Tessia... Je savais que ce jour finirait par arriver. »

Je me retournai violemment, hébétée, pour faire face à l'étrange créature qui m'avait attrapée dans le gouffre. Elle lévitait sur une sphère de pur cristal qu'agrippaient ses petites pattes. Encore une fois, elle parlait avec la voix de ma servante.

« Lilith... » demandai-je prudemment, redoutant presque la réponse. « Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

L'être hocha la tête solennellement.

« Oui. C'est bien moi. »

Je me relevai d'un bond, choquée.

« Mais... Qu'es-tu au juste ?! »

Lilith soupira, détournant la tête.

« Eh bien, comme vous avez dû le deviner à ce stade, je ne suis pas humaine. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Oui, cela, je m'en doute... »

La voyant comme ça, flottant sur sa boule transparente, je fus soudain frappée par la ressemblance avec les tableaux d'Anciens Dragons que j'avais vus dans des livres.

« Es-tu... Es-tu un dragon ? » l'interrogeai-je, quelque peu intimidée.

Lilith hocha la tête.

« Oui. Un Dragon Astral. Ceci est l'une des nombreuses formes que je peux prendre. »

Je fermai les yeux, me massant les tempes, l'esprit toujours nébuleux.

« Mais... Comment ? Comment ai-je pu te côtoyer toute ma vie durant... en tant qu'humaine ? »

La créature ferma ses yeux dorés -le seul élément resté inchangé chez elle- balayant l'air de sa longue queue en voile très similaire à celle d'un de ces poissons colorés que je connaissais par réputation, de la bouche d'hommes s'étant rendus à Hoshido, avant que la guerre éclate. Puis dans un éclair lumineux, elle s'évanouit, et à sa place, un petit oiseau se mit à sautiller près de moi.

« Vous souvenez-vous de cet oiseau que vous avez sauvé étant jeune ? »

D'anciens souvenirs s'imposèrent à moi. Parmi les plus lointains que je possédasse. Je me revis ouvrir ma fenêtre et trouver un oisillon à moitié gelé par les vents froids sur l'encadrement de pierre. Je l'avais recueilli, réchauffé, soigné et nourri, le remettant sur pied, et au bout d'une semaine, la petite chose s'était envolée.

« C'était toi ? »

Dans un autre éclair, la Lilith qui m'était familière apparut devant moi, plissant ses yeux d'ambre aux pupilles étrécies sur moi, vêtue de son uniforme de servante.

« En effet. Une fois guérie, j'ai pris forme humaine de manière à intégrer le personnel de la forteresse. Vous aviez été si bonne envers moi, et j'étais si loin de chez moi, que j'ai décidé que ce serait un bon endroit pour démarrer une nouvelle vie. Vous avez été ma première amie depuis des années. Ma seule amie. »

Je me rapprochai, enserrant le dragon astral dans mes bras.

« Et moi qui pensais être la plus solitaire parmi tous... Merci, Lilith, d'avoir veillé sur moi toutes ces années. Je suppose que tu étais aussi la biche qui m'a ramenée à la maison cette fois où je m'étais perdue dans les bois ? »

Lilith sourit.

« Je suis surprise que vous vous en souveniez. Mais n'êtes-vous pas... en colère ? »

Surprise, je la détaillai. Elle semblait hésitante, presque inquiète, me rappelant la jeune fille timide avec qui j'avais vécu tant de temps. Je lui adressai un large sourire.

« En colère ? De quoi pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Je te suis si reconnaissante de ton dévouement...

-Entendre cela emplit mon cœur de joie, Dame Tessia. »

Je reculai pour décrire un cercle sur place, embrassant du regard l'étrange terre dans laquelle je me trouvais. Par une porte percée dans la muraille, j'apercevais au-dehors de l'enceinte un paysage à la fois sauvage et magnifique, empli de couleurs et de végétaux inconnus.

« J'ai tellement de questions ! Comment nous as-tu trouvés ? Quel est cet endroit ? »

Les dernières minutes que j'avais passées dans le Gouffre Sans Fin me revinrent soudain douloureusement.

« Où est Gunter ? Et Jakob ? » demandai-je avec fébrilité, tendue.

Lilith soupira, détournant les yeux, visiblement honteuse.

« Je... ne pouvais me résoudre à vous laisser partir seuls. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur votre voyage à venir, alors j'ai pris la forme d'un renard et vous ai suivis à pied. Je venais juste de vous rattraper au gouffre quand je vous ai vue tomber. Et je... je suis sincèrement, vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pu secourir que vous. Gunter était déjà tombé bien plus profondément, et si je m'enfonçais davantage je courais le risque de ne plus pouvoir ressortir et vous tirer de là. »

Je tombai à genoux, crispant mes poings si fort que je sentis mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes paumes.

« Jakob... Gunter... Ils sont partis. Ils sont tous les deux partis ? »

Lilith resta silencieuse un moment.

« J'en ai bien peur. Si vous saviez... Je suis tellement navrée... Mais quant à Jakob, un espoir persiste. Il est mince, mais je ressens encore faiblement l'écho de son aura, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait éteint. »

Je discernai bien que ses paroles n'étaient destinées qu'à soulager un peu ma peine, et qu'elle-même n'y croyait pas. Je l'avais vu tomber de mes propres yeux, un shuriken planté dans le ventre. Assaillie par cette image, je poussai un hurlement de douleur.

« NON ! Par les dieux, NON ! »

Je frappai le sol de mon poing, submergée par une rage, un désespoir et un chagrin déchirants mêlés. J'eus à peine conscience du regard compatissant de Lilith tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi, plaçant une main sur mon épaule. Secouée de sanglots silencieux, je sentis des larmes se déverser à nouveau sur mes joues.

« Je suis désolée, Dame Tessia. J'aurais dû être plus rapide. »

Tremblant de tout mon corps, je trouvai néanmoins je ne sais où le courage de la rassurer. Clairement, elle était rongée de culpabilité.

« Non. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. Ils se sont sacrifiés, et pourquoi au juste ? Pour sauver une princesse idiote qui n'arrive même pas à servir convenablement son roi. Pourquoi ai-je survécu ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas pu être le contraire ? Ils auraient dû... Ils auraient dû vivre... »

Lilith me regarda quelques instants, ses yeux d'or liquide scellés aux miens, interrogateurs, débordant de détresse.

« ...Je ne peux vous fournir les réponses que vous cherchez, Dame Tessia. Tout ce que je peux faire est vous fournir par ce plan astral un lieu de repos, sûr, à l'abri du danger, aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez. »

Les yeux rougis, ayant pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement sur l'herbe tendre, brisée d'exténuation morale autant que physique. Je n'avais plus envie de rien. Ni de vivre, ni de quoi que ce soit. Tout ce dont j'avais envie était de me reposer. De dormir, longtemps. Peut-être pour l'éternité.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles

_« Il y a des siècles et des siècles, à l'aube des temps, le Grand Dragon du Crépuscule engendra quatre enfants, deux filles et deux fils, qui perpétueraient la tradition de leur père de chercher la gloire et gouverner avec raison, fondant l'une des plus grandes civilisations ayant jamais existé sur les terres de l'ouest. »_

 _Fascinée, les coudes appuyés sur le tapis et menton calé sur mes mains, j'écoutais Gunter nous raconter ses histoires avec la même attention que Jakob, Flora et Felicia. Tous quatre rassemblés autour de lui dans son grand fauteuil placé devant l'âtre flambant, nous buvions ses paroles, quoique nous connussions ce mythe par cœur. Il s'agissait de celui relatant la vie du Grand Dragon Originel, et la manière dont il avait fondé le royaume de Nohr, et, plus précisément, la dynastie des Drachenwald._

 _Le regard du chevalier nous parcourut tous quatre, l'un après l'autre. Je m'absorbai dans le tracé de la longue cicatrice sillonnant son visage, partant de sa tempe droite et courant jusqu'à son menton. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment il l'avait reçue, mais jamais je n'avais osé lui poser la question. La voix de Gunter me tira néanmoins de ma contemplation._

 _« Cependant, après une calamité qui ravagea le continent sous forme d'une guerre sans merci -la première guerre des dragons- le royaume du Dragon du Crépuscule s'effondra, se scindant en une multitude de fiefs en guerre perpétuelle les uns contre les autres. Mais une fois de plus, la paix fut rétablie, grâce aux descendants du dragon restants, dont le sang se révéla être l'élément à même de les lier. Les Drachenwald, humains au sang de dragon, assirent leur domination sur les autres meneurs des terres de l'ouest. Siegbert le Grand fut le premier roi de Nohr. De nos jours, sa dynastie se perpétue encore, et dans les veines des Drachenwald coule encore le sang des dragons. »_

 _Son regard se posa sur moi. Je me sentis une démangeaison d'excitation dans le cuir chevelu._

 _« Xander m'a parlé des Veines Dragunaires... C'est donc grâce à cela qu'on peut les déclencher ?_

 _-En effet. En tant que seule famille à porter encore le sang du Dragon, les Drachenwald sont reconnus être les souverains légitimes de ces contrées. Leur Histoire s'émaille de héros, de monarques durs et inflexibles, mais justes. »_

 _Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel nous écoutâmes les craquements du feu. Hypnotisée, je fixai les flammes tordues, dansantes, sentant mes paupières de plus en plus lourdes..._

…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je posai sur mon environnement un regard étonné avant que tout ne me revienne. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'avais passé là, à dormir, plongée dans un sommeil aussi noir et profond que le gouffre qui hanterait mes cauchemars pendant bien longtemps. Des heures, peut-être des jours, avaient pu s'écouler. Quand j'eus chassé définitivement cette torpeur étrange, je me sentis étonnamment revigorée. Le chagrin, bien sûr, était toujours là, mais les coups de son écho me semblaient plus ténus, comme assourdis. Me replonger inconsciemment dans de tels souvenirs était doux-amer, certes, mais aussi étrangement apaisant. Non, je n'avais pas connu que des jours sombres à la forteresse.

Repoussant la couverture soyeuse dont je me trouvai couverte, je m'assis sur l'herbe.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Ma Dame ? Je sais que cela fait beaucoup à assimiler. »

Je battis de mes paupières encore gonflées de mes pleurs, fixant mon regard sur le petit dragon rouge et bleu. Elle avait repris sa véritable forme.

« Je me sens... mieux. Merci, Lilith. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi.

-C'est ce pour quoi je suis là, Dame Tessia. »

Celle qui avait été ma servante étendit sa petite patte, faisant un geste comme pour englober nos environs, de la cour du château dans laquelle nous nous trouvions aux vastes plaines à l'extérieur s'étirant à perte de vue.

« Considérez dès à présent ces lieux comme votre retraite personnelle, à votre disposition à chaque fois que le monde extérieur devient trop rude. Ici, le temps s'écoule différemment, et la paix imprègne chaque être. Je prends souvent moi-même quelques instants pour méditer ici quand je me sens trop lasse.

-Merci de partager cet endroit avec moi. Mais je dois retourner à la réalité à présent. Je dois rapporter à Père ce qui s'est passé au fort... »

Malgré l'affirmation de Lilith concernant la paix et l'harmonie imprégnant les lieux, je sentis un flot de haine me submerger à nouveau.

« ...Je dois m'assurer que Hans reçoive le châtiment qu'il mérite. Connais-tu la route à emprunter pour me faire revenir ? »

Lilith désigna un cristal éblouissant encastré dans un piédestal contre l'un des murs.

« J'ai pris la liberté de le préparer durant votre sommeil. Pour revenir à votre monde, touchez-le simplement et vous serez de retour au bord du Gouffre Sans Fin. »

Me voyant me lever, elle reprit :

« Il y a néanmoins une chose que vous devez savoir avant de partir. Quand le portail sera ouvert, vous vous retrouverez sensiblement proche de l'endroit d'où vous êtes venue. Vous réapparaîtrez donc à côté du fort. Il se peut que des soldats vous y attendent. »

Je portai la main à la garde de Ganglari, que j'eus le soulagement de sentir encore bien accrochée à ma hanche.

« Je comprends. Je serai prête. »

Lilith acquiesça.

« Je ferai le chemin en sens inverse avec vous. Il serait préjudiciable que les gens apprennent ma véritable nature, alors je vous suivrai sous forme d'une hirondelle. Si jamais vous avez besoin de mon aide dans une bataille ou pour accéder à ce château, appelez-moi et je viendrai à vous. »

J'entrepris de marcher vers le cristal.

« Entendu. Encore une fois, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Lilith. Je ne peux qu'espérer être un jour en mesure de rembourser ta générosité et ta gentillesse. »

Lilith rit. Étrange de voir un dragon rire.

« Croyez-moi, Dame Tessia. Vous les avez déjà amplement remboursées. »

Je tendis la main, effleurant le cristal, qui s'illumina. Je décidai de prendre les derniers mots de Gunter à cœur. Jakob et lui avaient donné leur vie pour moi. La moindre des choses que je pusse faire en retour était retourner à Nohr pour m'assurer de traîner Hans devant la Justice.

Au-dessus de moi, le ciel orange s'estompa, remplacé par la noirceur de celui du Gouffre Sans Fin.

Jetant rapidement un regard circulaire autour de moi, je constatai que j'étais du côté Hoshidien du gouffre. Ce n'était pas bon. Il me fallait trouver une Veine Dragunaire le plus vite possible, et me dépêcher de retraverser.

Fermant les yeux, je tendis la main au-dessus du sol, tous mes sens tendus vers la recherche de traces de pouvoir émanant du sol. Trop concentrée dans mon investigation, je ne perçus même pas l'approche furtive dans mon dos.

« Tu es à moi, Nohrienne ! »

J'eus juste le temps de faire volte-face pour découvrir Rinkah brandissant une massue au-dessus de sa tête. Un choc violent me fit tituber. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je m'écroulai, inconsciente.

…

Hans, éberlué, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Caché derrière un rocher, il venait de voir la princesse se faire assommer par une sauvage étrangement vêtue, qui l'avait ensuite emmenée sur un genre de chariot traîné par deux hommes. Il la croyait morte !

Il était resté là, caché dans les ombres, de l'autre côté du gouffre, durant trois jours, trop affaibli pour s'éloigner. Heureusement pour lui, aucun Hoshidien ne lui était tombé dessus. Il les narguait, mais ils ne pouvaient franchir le fossé infernal, et ça lui convenait très bien.

Ayant repris quelques forces, Hans arriva à Krakenburg une semaine plus tard, affaibli et poussiéreux, en bien piteux état. Dès son arrivée dans la cour du château, Xander se précipita vers lui à grands pas, suivi par Camilla et Léo. Le prince héritier jeta un coup d'œil vers le portail derrière le mercenaire, puis son regard retomba sur lui, dur, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Où est votre princesse ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton peu engageant. Hans déglutit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir donner des explications dès son arrivée. Et sous le regard fulminant du futur roi, sa culpabilité lui noua la gorge. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir lâchement condamné le vieillard et la petite princesse à la mort, non. Mais appréhendait plutôt les conséquences de ses actes, à présent.

Les lèvres de Xander se serrèrent dans une ligne fine, ses mâchoires contractées. Camilla posa une main sur son épaule, le dissuadant de pourfendre l'homme avant qu'il n'ait donné de réponse.

Ils s'étaient douté de quelque chose il y avait quatre jours, en ne les voyant toujours pas revenir. Même en de mauvaises conditions de voyage, l'aller-retour n'aurait dû excéder vingt jours. À moins qu'il ne fût arrivé malheur. Garon semblait prendre les choses à la légère, mais le quatuor des enfants royaux était inquiet, les trois aînés, principalement, se rongeant les sangs. Ils avaient tenté de rassurer Élise, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais étaient bien loin d'être aussi sereins qu'ils avaient voulu lui faire croire. Camilla, qui avait insisté pour les suivre de loin, était arrivée juste à temps pour sauver Jakob, piquant dans le précipice, un shuriken planté dans le ventre. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé trace ni de Gunter, ni de Tessia après cela, malgré ses efforts. Alors qu'elle remontait, encourageant sa wyverne, elle avait vu le pont s'effondrer, mais ignorait cause et raison à cela.

« Hans ? » demanda la princesse à son tour, cependant non moins injonctive. Le mercenaire grimaça et se composa une expression profondément affligée, ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les traits crispés des trois rejetons de Garon ne se détendirent pas devant sa fausse détresse, au contraire. Les yeux de Xander se firent encore plus étincelants. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait les amadouer, Hans enchaîna rapidement, les yeux baissés :

« Je suis si, si désolé... Son Altesse Tessia... »

Il s'arrêta, sentant les regards des enfants royaux le transpercer. Léo fronça les sourcils, faisant un pas en avant.

« Son Altesse Tessia... ? » le pressa-t-il sévèrement. Hans soupira.

« Son Altesse Tessia... je n'ai pu assurer sa protection. Elle... Nous avons été séparés, et... »

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Xander l'avait saisi par son col, portant la main au pommeau de son épée.

« Que lui as-tu fait ?! Parle, ou j'abrège ta misérable vie séance tenante ! »

Ni Léo ni Camilla ne firent le moindre geste pour le stopper, se contentant de plisser les yeux, inquisiteurs. Hans commença à paniquer. Le prince en était certes très capable, et finalement, il préférait être rejeté dans les geôles du château plutôt que se voir séparé de sa tête à ce stade. Bien que grand et râblé, Hans avait conscience de ne pas faire le poids face à Xander, surtout pas dans son état -il avait encore un souvenir vif du jour où le prince l'avait capturé, le surprenant à vandaliser une auberge, sans parler de cette autre affaire... terrible- alors face aux trois rejetons de Garon...

« Elle a été capturée par l'armée Hoshidienne... » souffla-t-il. Il en avait conscience, à présent. S'il était revenu pour rapporter la mort de la princesse, il n'aurait pas survécu.

Xander écarquilla les yeux, le lâchant de mauvaise grâce.

« Comment est-ce possible ?! Et Gunter ?

-Messire Gunter est mort, Votre Altesse, terrassé par les forces Hoshidiennes. Il s'est battu bravement. Le fort n'était pas abandonné, tout compte fait. »

Une expression peinée passa sur le visage de Camilla et Léo, qui échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient attachés au vieux chevalier presque autant que Tessia.

Méfiant, Xander scruta lui le visage du mercenaire sans foi ni loi. Il portait une expression fausse et hypocrite, mais c'était là la norme le concernant.

« Comment est-il possible que tu sois revenu ? Que tu aies survécu, canaille, au lieu de te battre pour elle ! Notre roi t'avait confié sa protection, et Gunter l'a défendue jusqu'à la mort, lui ! »

Il eut un rictus. Sa poitrine s'abaissait et se soulevait de façon saccadée.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de...

-Xander, nous n'avons pas le temps, » intervint Camilla, qui lança un regard soupçonneux au mercenaire.

« Si notre Tessia a bien été capturée par Hoshido comme il le dit, nous devons agir, et vite ! »

Xander hocha la tête, reculant d'un pas, sans pour autant lâcher Hans du regard.

« Nous n'en avons pas terminé, vile vermine, » cracha-t-il. « Je savais qu'on ne pouvait te faire confiance. Profite de tes derniers instants à l'air libre, avant de retourner pourrir derrière tes barreaux ! »

Hans s'inclina si profondément que sa face toucha presque le sol dallé de la cour, cachant son rictus haineux. Xander se détourna, allant vers la porte de la tour à longues enjambées.

« Léo, Camilla ! » héla-t-il. « Pressons, nous devons planifier une attaque.

-Oui... » susurra la princesse, rejetant une mèche de cheveux violets d'une pichenette. « Ils vont regretter de nous avoir volé notre petite sœur... »

Une lueur meurtrière passa dans ses yeux, tandis qu'elle pensait déjà à abattre sa hache sur le crâne de ceux qui avaient _osé_ lui enlever sa Tessia. Léo décocha un dernier regard profondément méprisant à Hans, avant d'emboîter le pas à ses aînés.

Hans se releva et cracha par terre. Pour qui se prenaient-ils, ces gamins arrogants ? Princes et Princesse, hein ? Pff. Ils avaient la moitié de son âge, et encore, pour l'aîné ! Ils étaient bien fiers, hein, ils aimaient jouer aux petits coqs dédaigneux... Il se jura qu'un jour, s'il en avait l'occasion, il se vengerait. En voyant Xander s'éloigner, il se promit, oui, de le poignarder dans le dos, au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins. Il lui faudrait être prudent... Mais il savait être patient, quand les circonstances l'exigeaient. Un jour, il verrait sa jolie petite gueule fracassée, ses bouclettes blondes poisseuses de sang, et le cercle d'argent ceignant son front orgueilleux rouler à terre, dans la boue. L'une des princesses était déjà morte. Un autre gamin royal pouvait bien la suivre, non ?

…

 _L'air était chargé d'humidité et de relents de moisissure. Mal aérés, les cachots étaient plus sombres encore que n'importe quel endroit du château. Xander prit quelques inspirations heurtées, fermant fort les yeux alors qu'il empruntait des tournants et des escaliers sans fin, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la structure jusqu'au fin fond des oubliettes les moins bien entretenues, ses deux vassaux et Hans sur ses talons. L'homme était enchaîné, mais malgré les menottes enserrant ses poignets épais, ne daigna baisser les yeux quand le prince lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, lui adressant au contraire un rictus ironique. Xander serra les poings, s'efforçant de maîtriser sa fureur._

 _Des rangées de cellules aux barreaux rouillés défilaient de chaque côté. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte à l'épais panneau de chêne vermoulu par les ans dont les gonds grincèrent quand Faye le fit pivoter. Elle leur tint ouvert, et il pénétra d'un pas ferme à l'intérieur, Lockie poussant le malfrat devant lui avant de fermer le lourd battant. Desserrant les doigts, Xander esquissa un signe du menton vers la seule chaise de la pièce._

 _Tout était sombre, seule la chiche lueur d'une chandelle posée sur une table bancale trouant la pénombre et une torche, faisant reluire des chaînes, fléaux, et autres armes et engins de torture accrochés aux murs. Une odeur putride de fer oxydé, de pourriture et de sueur emplissait la pièce. Plus d'un homme avait passé de longues heures ici._

 _Lockie acquiesça gravement et assit Hans, restant à son côté, méfiant. Xander s'approcha, sous le regard soucieux de Faye. La torche flambant projetait des ombres distordues sur le visage grimaçant du bandit. Il y eut un moment de silence et de tension, avant que Xander n'explose._

 _« C'en est assez, à présent. Plus de mensonges, Hans ! »_

 _Il s'approcha, posant une main sur la table._

 _« Où. Est. Elle ?! »_

 _Pour toute réponse, Hans éclata d'un gros rire. Xander sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines._

 _« Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le dire ? Je l'ai pas tuée, la petite dinde. »_

 _Il fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Le coup fusa, d'une violence inattendue. Il y eut un bruit de craquement, et Hans joua de la mâchoire, vaguement étourdi, là où le poing du prince l'avait heurté._

 _« OÙ EST-ELLE ?! » hurla-t-il, sa voix se réverbérant en écho entre les murs suintants. Faye et Lockie échangèrent un regard inquiet._

 _« Votre Altesse-_

 _-Tu vas me répondre, MAINTENANT ! »_

 _Xander agrippa le col de l'homme, et le secoua, sans retenue. Devant son silence obstiné et son expression moqueuse, l'ultime trace de sang-froid qui demeurait en lui s'évanouit. Il le poussa, la chaise sur laquelle il était assis basculant en arrière. Le brigand grimaça._

 _Xander lui délivra un nouveau soufflet. Puis un autre. Encore un autre. Par huit fois, il le frappa, sa tête grossière roulant de côté à chacun de ses coups, sans se départir de son rictus amusé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne crache un filet de sang, de larges ecchymoses commençant déjà à s'épanouir sur sa face._

 _Xander se recula, se frottant le poing. Alors qu'il levait à nouveau la main, son geste se suspendit. Il écarquilla les yeux comme Hans s'esclaffait bruyamment. Cette répugnante hilarité dura un moment, laissant le prince et ses vassaux pétrifiés. Quand enfin il se calma, Hans lui jeta un regard narquois à travers sa paupière enflée._

 _« Dites-donc, pour un petit freluquet de prince, vous frappez plutôt bien... »_

 _Xander grimaça. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à délivrer un autre coup, son bras fut retenu par Lockie. Faye posa une main sur son épaule._

 _« Mon Seigneur... C'est inutile. »_

 _Il se laissa absorber par le calme et la compassion douloureuse de ses yeux singuliers, aux reflets changeants._

 _« Vous pouvez essayer tant que vous voudrez, prince idiot. Il n'y a pas de preuve que j'ai touché un cheveu de la princesse. »_

…

Xander se réveilla en sursaut, le rire dément de Hans lui emplissant les oreilles. Il était trempé de sueur, et haletait. Portant une main à son front, il ferma les yeux. Non, il ne laisserait pas cet 'homme' s'en prendre de nouveau à sa famille. Pas à Tessia.

Prenant sa décision, il repoussa vivement ses draps, balançant ses jambes par-dessus dessus le matelas.

…

« Ce Hans, décidément, quel couard répugnant... » grimaça Camilla, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Les quatre enfants de Garon étaient rassemblés dans un des petits salons de la tour nord, où ils aimaient à discuter, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Même Iago n'avait pas accès à cette aile du château, réservée à la famille royale et une poignée de serviteurs, et il était fort improbable que Garon les rejoigne. Ils auraient tous eu du mal à se rappeler la dernière fois que le roi leur avait rendu visite dans leurs quartiers.

Élise fit la moue. Elle retenait ses larmes.

« Pauvre Tessia... Elle doit avoir si peur, en ce moment... Et pauvre Gunter...

-Heureusement que je suis arrivée à temps pour sauver Jakob, » souffla Camilla. « Tessia aurait été absolument dévastée s'il n'avait pas non plus survécu.

-Je pense que déployer d'abord la cavalerie serait plus efficace. »

Les filles se tournèrent vers la petite table marquetée de chaque côté de laquelle leurs deux frères discutaient de stratégie, une carte étalée entre eux.

Léo fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, Xander. Les Hoshidiens possèdent des lanciers hors pairs, mais peu d'entre eux maîtrisent la magie. Enfin, à part leurs 'médiums' amateurs. Si on les prenait à revers avec quelques mages, par l'est... »

Il suivit du doigt la courbe représentant la lisière de la forêt.

« ...Ils seraient pris par surprise et ne parviendraient probablement pas à riposter. »

Xander se frotta le menton.

« Certes, mais nos pertes dans l'infanterie seraient considérables, sans mages pour la couvrir. »

Léo haussa les épaules.

« Si tu veux optimiser, place quelques défenseurs de ce côté-ci, à côté de la rivière, et là. Nous déferlerons de toute façon sur eux de ce piton rocheux, nous aurons l'avantage du terrain. Cela, combiné à l'effet de surprise, devrait nous assurer la victoire. »

Camilla se leva, observant leurs mines concentrées. Ils avaient décidé d'engager les hostilités de façon fulgurante, en territoire Hoshidien, sur une vaste plaine pentue. L'attaque serait brève mais foudroyante. Des représailles exemplaires. Le temps de récupérer Tessia, et juste celui de faire payer ces crapules Hoshidiennes de cet affront. Ils y repenseraient à deux fois, désormais, avant de s'en prendre à la famille royale.

Camilla désigna l'amont de la rivière.

« Pourquoi ne pas lancer quelques uns de mes chevaliers wyvernes par ici, en parallèle à l'offensive des mages dont parle Léo ? Nous pourrions décupler les résultats, tout en protégeant nos unités. Non ? »

Xander hocha la tête.

« En effet, cela me semble intéressant... »

Il lissa la carte, se raclant la gorge.

« Si l'on résume... Léo et toi attaqueriez par l'est, de ce côté de la rivière. Je déploierais quelques unités qui resteront à couvert dans la forêt, avant d'intervenir en moment voulu, une fois le gros des troupes affaibli. Quant à moi, je mènerais l'assaut frontal. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Élise renifla, agacée d'être tenue à l'écart de la discussion. Quand il s'agissait de stratégie, Léo était le meilleur d'entre eux. Ensuite venait Xander, qui avait lui aussi de sérieux rudiments en la matière, puis Camilla, qui elle aurait été incapable de construire les phases d'une bataille tout entière, mais dont les idées étaient parfois efficaces, surtout quand les deux frères étaient enlisés dans des débats-impasses, et qu'elle apportait des alternatives de par son point de vue extérieur. Élise, elle, aurait été capable de faire fondre une volée de chevaliers pégases sur une première ligne d'archers. Autant dire, le carnage assuré.

« Quand est-ce qu'on peut aller chercher Tessia ? »

Il y eut un grand silence. Puis Léo prit la parole.

« Il faudra le temps de préparer les troupes et l'armement. Nous les attaquons sur leur territoire. C'est à double tranchant. Si cela les déstabilisera sûrement, nous devons aussi nous préparer à devoir surmonter des obstacles sur notre route jusqu'à là. Outre les troupes frontalières, plus nous avancerons au cœur des terres, plus le nombre d'opposants sera important. Sans parler de la barrière de Mikoto que nous ne sommes même pas sûrs de pouvoir traverser. Mais il nous faut essayer tout de même. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera affaiblie à force de la maintenir. »

Accablée, Élise soupira.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question... » dit-elle d'une petite voix. Xander la regarda avant de laisser tomber, pragmatique :

« Deux semaines au moins. » La cadette de la famille ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Deux semaines ! Mais ils ont le temps de lui faire subir tout un tas d'horreurs, d'ici là !

-Ils ne le feront pas... » murmura Xander. « Non, ils ne la toucheront pas. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. »

Camilla soupira.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » demanda Élise. Léo fronça les sourcils.

« Elle m'ôte les mots de la bouche. Xander, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils ne lui feront aucun mal ? Tu ne peux te baser sur le simple fait qu'elle est un otage important pour bâtir une telle théorie. » lâcha-t-il, regardant son frère avec insistance. Perplexe, les deux derniers captèrent le regard lourd qu'échangeaient leurs aînés. Ils semblaient débattre silencieusement pour savoir qui prendrait la parole. Finalement, ce fut Xander qui ouvrit la bouche, s'asseyant lentement dans son fauteuil.

« Il y a quelque chose... qu'on ne vous a jamais dit. Je pense que le moment est venu que vous sachiez la vérité. D'autant plus qu'elle l'apprendra elle-même sans aucun doute d'ici peu.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir... » souffla tristement Camilla, avant de faire signe à sa petite sœur de venir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis des flammes crépitantes danser devant. Elles étaient hautes et diffusaient une vive clarté, pourtant aucun combustible ne semblait les nourrir. Je battis des cils.

« Ah, tu es réveillée, » lâcha une voix. Je tentai de me redresser, et dus m'y reprendre à deux fois. Ma tête me lançait atrocement. C'était comme si une brique martelait la base de mon crâne à intervalles réguliers, et le sang battait douloureusement à mes tempes.

Réussissant finalement à me mettre en position assise, je balayai instinctivement mon environnement du regard. J'étais allongée sur une couche rudimentaire, dans une cabane d'aspect simple mais confortable. Il régnait une douce chaleur dans la pièce qui, paradoxalement, me glaça.

Que s'était-il passé ?

En voyant la personne assise, jambes croisées devant moi, tout me revint cependant brusquement. Le Gouffre Sans Fin. On m'avait frappée à la tête. Ensuite...

« Désolée de t'avoir assommée, » fit nonchalamment Rinkah, comme lisant dans mes pensées. Pour la première fois, je la vis esquisser un sourire. Le feu se reflétait dans ses prunelles elles-mêmes rouges et ardentes, semblant leur conférer une vie propre. Je tendis mes doigts, essayant de bouger mes bras et jambes avec précaution, et fus surprise de constater que je n'étais pas attachée.

« C'est vous...

-Ne tente rien que tu regretteras, » prévint-elle, sa voix dénuée cependant d'hostilité. On aurait plutôt dit un conseil. Attirés par le mouvement de sa main, mes yeux tombèrent sur une impressionnante massue appuyée à côté d'elle contre un tas de fourrures.

« O-Où sommes-nous ? Où m'avez-vous emmenée ? » balbutiai-je, la bouche sèche. Le sourire narquois de ma ravisseuse s'élargit.

« On est chez moi, ici. Dans un village de la Tribu du feu. En territoire Hoshidien. »

Comme je l'avais redouté. Une ribambelle de signaux d'alarmes sonna instantanément dans ma tête. Malgré tout, je tâchai de rester impassible.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » interrogeai-je d'un ton prudent. Rinkah se leva, s'étirant.

« Je vais te remettre aux autorités. »

Je m'assombris.

« Je vois. J'imagine qu'elles veulent des explications sur notre attaque injustifiée, » soupirai-je. « Et quand elles les auront, elles vont certainement m'exécuter. »

J'avais entendu des histoires sur ce que les Hoshidiens faisaient subir aux prisonniers. Il se disait que ceux tombant entre les mains des ninjas connaissaient une fin particulièrement épouvantable.

Rinkah me dévisagea un moment en silence. Les ombres mouvantes projetées par la clarté des flammes sur son visage rendaient son expression indéchiffrable.

« Hum, je ne crois pas, non, » finit-elle par lâcher. Étonnée, je la fixai.

« Comment cela ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, me tournant le dos pour se diriger vers la porte, après avoir attrapé sa batte de cuivre.

« Par les dieux... Ils sont déjà là, n'est-ce pas ? » grimaçai-je. Elle me jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Yep. Il est temps d'y aller. Il y a une bonne marche d'ici au point de rendez-vous. Suis-moi. »

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je lui emboîtai le pas, confuse. Quand nous sortîmes, une dizaine de personnes habillés comme elle, de plumes et de pantalons bouffants, et portant des peintures de guerre, me dévisagèrent avec une variété d'expressions à peu près toutes empreintes de curiosité. Où était le dégoût, la rancœur, le mépris que je m'étais attendue à voir sur le visage de ces gens ? Où était le sarcasme grinçant que j'aurais dû percevoir dans le ton de Rinkah en regard à nos derniers échanges menaçants ? À ma grande surprise, la voix de la guerrière se teintait d'un respect qui me laissait perplexe et désorientée. Son comportement tout entier à mon égard avait drastiquement changé. C'en était... plus déstabilisant, presque effrayant, qu'autre chose.

Elle me fit remonter l'allée de terre battue ceinte de maisons de bois peint, jusqu'à arriver devant une palissade gardée par un homme torse nu, un masque tribal sur le visage. Étrangement, la pensée qui me traversa l'esprit tandis que nous déambulions dans le village fut qu'il était étrange qu'une tribu du feu ne construise qu'exclusivement en bois.

« Vous l'emmenez, princesse ? » demanda-t-il. Rinkah hocha la tête.

« Oui. Dites à mon père que je l'escorterai moi-même jusqu'à la capitale. »

Le garde acquiesça à son tour, ouvrant une porte dans la haute clôture derrière lui.

« Très bien. Soyez prudente. »

Nous franchîmes la palissade, débouchant sur une étroite passe de montagne assez engorgée. Un vent froid me fouetta la figure. Apparemment, nous étions encore dans les montagnes près de la frontière. Plutôt bon signe. Du moins, le meilleur jusqu'à présent. Si je guettais une opportunité, aurais-je la force d'échapper à Rinkah ? Parviendrais-je à retrouver l'abîme, à traverser ?

Soudain, mon esprit s'éclaira. Lilith. Elle pourrait m'aider. Je murmurai son nom, à voix basse, à plusieurs reprises. En vain. Rinkah se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

-Hum... Des prières au Dragon du Crépuscule. Ça ne m'aidera probablement pas beaucoup en Hoshido, mais... »

Rinkah plissa les yeux.

« Ça va, détends-toi. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je t'amène juste à Shirasagi. La reine elle-même veut te rencontrer. »

La Reine Mikoto ?! Incrédule, j'écarquillai les yeux. J'avais entendu parler d'elle. Que pouvait-elle bien me vouloir ?

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Maintenant, avance. Nous avons encore une longue route. »

…

Nous arrivâmes au bas de la passe deux heures plus tard environ. Se découpant sur le paysage partiellement enneigé, j'avisai deux silhouettes au loin. Alors que nous nous rapprochions, je reconnus rapidement la première.

« Ainsi, nous nous retrouvons, Kaze, » constatai-je. J'eus la stupéfaction de voir le ninja s'agenouiller respectueusement devant moi, inclinant la tête.

« Je suis heureux de vous avoir retrouvée, Princesse Tessia. »

Je battis des paupières, interloquée, mon regard choqué passant de Kaze à Rinkah, puis l'inverse, à plusieurs reprises.

« Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre... Aurais-je manqué quelque chose... ? Je... Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Kaze se releva, gardant ses mains révérencieusement croisées dans son dos.

« Suivez-moi, je vous en prie. Vous allez bientôt comprendre. »

J'eus une seconde d'hésitation. C'était ma dernière chance de m'échapper. S'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas me tuer, j'avais peut-être une chance de leur fausser compagnie. Cela dit, ils étaient trois à présent. Et ils pouvaient toujours m'assommer pour m'emmener où ils voulaient sans problème supplémentaire. De plus, je mentirais en disant que je n'étais pas le moins du monde curieuse à propos de tout ça. Si c'était une exécution, c'était décidément la plus convolutée que j'avais jamais vue.

« Très bien, » m'entendis-je finalement lâcher. « Comment comptez-vous voyager ? »

Je n'avais certes pas un sens de l'orientation très développé, étant restée enfermée dans une forteresse la majeure partie de ma vie, néanmoins j'avais assez de connaissances géographiques pour savoir que la capitale d'Hoshido n'était pas à une ou deux lieues.

Kaze se tourna vers la personne à côté de lui, enveloppée d'une longue cape.

« Orochi. Es-tu prête ? »

Des doigts fins rabattirent la capuche, révélant le visage d'une jeune femme au regard vert d'eau insolite et pénétrant, presque transparent, et aux cheveux violets rassemblés dans un chignon compliqué à la façon Hoshidienne.

« Oui. La chaîne est prête. Dépêchons-nous de quitter cette montagne, ce froid est mauvais pour mon teint. »

Elle tendit la main.

« Attrapez ma main, Princesse Tessia. »

Non sans hésitation, j'obéis. Kaze prit son autre main, et Rinkah attrapa celle du ninja. Fermant les yeux, la devineresse Hoshidienne murmura un genre de psalmodie. Des volutes lumineuses commencèrent à flotter autour de nous, se précisant pour définir des formules écrites à l'aide de symboles anciens, comme appartenant à une langue mystique et ancestrale. Sa magie me rappela un peu celle de Léo.

Soudain, les contours lumineux de silhouettes diverses apparurent en plus des lettres. La fille ouvrit brusquement ses yeux transparents, éclatants d'énergie.

…

Lorsque je repris possession de mes sens, j'étais assise devant un arbre couvert de fleurs roses au parfum subtil et délicat, hypnotisant. Lâchant mécaniquement la main d'Orochi, je reculai, regardant autour de moi. De chauds rayons de soleil tombaient du ciel clair et bleu, m'aveuglant pratiquement de leur intensité. J'étais accoutumée aux cieux gris et nuageux, pas à une telle luminosité. Le jardin dans lequel je me trouvais éclatait de couleurs et de plantes exotiques, répandant des fragrances sucrées et entêtantes. Cerisiers en fleurs et orangers, furent les seuls arbres que je reconnus dans cet étourdissant épanouissement végétal. Sous mes pieds, l'herbe était brillante et d'un vert éclatant. Des fontaines et des vasques murmuraient doucement dans l'air, accompagnant le chant des oiseaux. L'air tiède lui-même semblait plus léger que la pesante atmosphère de Nohr.

« Est-ce... Hoshido ? »

Kaze fit un pas en avant, se plaçant à côté de moi.

« Reconnaissez-vous quelque chose ? »

Je me tournai pour le regarder, mes yeux toujours pas acclimatés à la lumière éclatante.

« Non. Le devrais-je ? Tout ici est si différent de ce à quoi je suis habituée. »

Le ninja hocha la tête.

« Hum... Parfait. Quand vous serez prête, veuillez me suivre. Je suis sûr que la Reine Mikoto aimera vous voir aussi vite que possible. »

Je l'écoutais à peine, fascinée par notre environnement enchanteur. Des statues çà et là donnaient aux lieux une beauté éthérée, et les filets d'eau claire jaillissaient des fontaines en spirales élégantes. J'avais dit la vérité. Tout cela ne me rappelait pas quoi que ce fût. Néanmoins... quand je fermai les yeux, respirant le parfum des fleurs de cerisier, un sentiment de nostalgie inexplicable, mêlé d'une paix diffuse, s'empara de moi. Peut-être étais-je en fait venue en Hoshido auparavant. Enfant, avant la guerre. Qui sait ? Secouant la tête, je rouvris les paupières pour rencontrer le regard émeraude de Kaze.

« Très bien... continuons, en ce cas. »

Le ninja s'inclina de nouveau et me fis signe de le suivre. Rinkah s'évanouit, sa tâche accomplie. Quand Orochi serait prête, elle la ramènerait. Je suivis Kaze un moment dans les jardins avant de me trouver devant un palais aux colonnes de bois sculpté peintes de couleurs vives : rouge, bleu, principalement. Encore une différence notable. En Nohr, toutes les constructions étaient de pierre massive, solide et grise.

Nous entrâmes, et remontâmes une série de pièces emplies de paravents décorés d'oiseaux, de vases de porcelaine, statues, et autres objets singuliers et étrangers qui me semblèrent tout à la fois fascinants et mystérieux. Les portes séparant chaque pièce semblaient en outre être faites de papier, laissant filtrer la lumière. Kaze les faisaient glisser pour nous livrer passage. Je me demandai brièvement pourquoi leurs portes étaient faites de matériaux si fragiles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous parvînmes enfin dans un grand hall, de même surface et fonction que celui de Krakenburg, mais différent dans tous les autres aspects possibles. Il était surchargé de décorations, allant des soieries rouges tendues entre les colonnes aux lanternes de papier diffusant leur lumière douce et tamisée. Des rayons de soleil tombaient de vitres colorées. Trop occupée à inspecter la salle, je mis un moment à remarquer l'homme de haute stature en armure rouge s'approchant de moi.

« Vous revoilà, Kaze, » salua-t-il le ninja à mon côté d'une voix basse et profonde, le faisant tomber à genoux. « Excellent travail.

-Je vous remercie, Seigneur Ryoma. »

À cet instant, un déclic se fit dans mon esprit.

« Vous... Vous avez bien dit 'Seigneur Ryoma' ? »

Se relevant, Kaze hocha la tête.

« En effet. Vous avez devant vous le grand prince d'Hoshido. »

Je me sentis tressaillir involontairement. Ryoma était le prochain roi d'Hoshido et on le disait très farouche guerrier sur le champ de bataille. Xander m'avait une fois parlé d'une brutale confrontation entre eux deux, le décrivant comme le plus redoutable opposant auquel il ait jamais dû faire face. Si le prince était là pour me rencontrer... Cela ne s'annonçait pas bien.

Je regardai le grand guerrier de plus près. Bien bâti, son armure de samouraï de très belle facture composée de plaques de métal imbriquées les unes aux autres accroissait encore la carrure de ses larges épaules. Levant brièvement les yeux sur son visage malgré moi, j'avisai des traits fins et un regard d'acier. Il était en outre notablement beau.

Cependant, alors que son regard perçant continuait à me détailler durant au moins une longue minute, je tapai du pied, fébrile, mon impatience prenant le pas sur mon intimidation.

« Eh bien ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Si vous prévoyez de m'exécuter, ne me faites pas languir davantage je vous en prie. »

Ryoma secoua la tête, souriant.

« Personne ne sera tué, Tessia. Je suis incommensurablement heureux que tu aies pu nous rejoindre aujourd'hui. »

Je soupirai, vaguement agacée de tous ces mystères.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il la mansuétude de me dire ce qu'il se passe ? En tant que prisonnière de guerre, j'ai le droit de connaître la sentence qu'on me réserve. »

Alors que je terminais ma phrase, la porte coulissante à l'extrémité de la salle glissa et une nouvelle personne pénétra dans le hall. Sans avoir jamais vu de portrait d'elle au château, je sus cependant au premier regard qu'elle devait être la Reine Mikoto, tant l'aura de noblesse qui rayonnait autour d'elle était éclatante. Sa chevelure sombre balayait le sol comme une vague de soie noire, formant un contraste saisissant avec sa peau de neige, et elle portait un ensemble de robes savamment dégradées dans des nuances crème, ivoire et gorge-de-pigeon, brodées de motifs floraux. Un diadème ouvragé rappelant un soleil était posé sur sa tête, lui faisant comme une auréole. Il émanait d'elle une sérénité telle que je n'en avais jamais vue chez qui que ce soit. Puis ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Je m'attendis au pire. Mais son regard renfermait une douceur immense, empreinte de soulagement et... d'amour ?

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit vraiment toi... » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant dans un frou-frou de soie. Je haussai les sourcils.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais... Nous connaissons-nous ? »

Elle ne m'entendit apparemment pas, ou ne prit pas garde à mon intervention.

« Oh, tu m'as tant manqué ! Tessia, ma chère enfant ! »

Avant que j'aie eu l'occasion de répondre, elle m'avait entouré de ses bras et je me retrouvai noyée dans le parfum de jasmin de sa chevelure lisse. Je fronçai les sourcils. Malgré tous mes efforts et mon imagination, je n'aurais jamais pu anticiper la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« Je... Je suis désolée... Quoi ? »

Je me dérobai, reculant de quelques pas. Clairement, il devait y avoir un malentendu. Ou était-ce là une sorte de coutume Hoshidienne pour accueillir les visiteurs ? Même la fille de leur plus farouche ennemi ? Hum... Ces gens étaient si étranges... Elle essayait peut-être simplement de se montrer amicale ? Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas penser ce qu'elle disait.

La Reine Mikoto eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Oh, pardonne-moi de me montrer si emportée... C'est simplement que... Mes dieux, cela fait si longtemps... Si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue... »

Elle porta une main à sa bouche comme sous le coup de l'émotion. Je restai pétrifiée une seconde, avant de reculer encore d'un pas, atrocement mal à l'aise.

« Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrées ? »

Une lueur choquée passa dans les yeux de la souveraine, puis une ombre sur son visage. Elle s'avança vers moi. Mes efforts de l'éviter et les siens de m'étreindre auraient pu être comiques, si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas si peu.

« Tu... Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? C'est moi, Mikoto. Ta mère... »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Impossible de le nier, à présent. La reine d'Hoshido était persuadée d'être ma mère. Mais elle avait tort. C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible. Garon était mon père. J'étais une princesse de Nohr. Il devait y avoir un affreux malentendu.

« J-Je ne suis pas Hoshidienne ! Le Roi Garon est mon père. Je vous en prie, ne me confondez pas avec la personne que vous cherchez réellement. »

L'ombre sur le visage quelques instants auparavant rayonnant de la reine s'accrut.

« Il semble que Nohr m'ait volé davantage encore que ce que je croyais. J'avais espéré que tu te souviendrais de moi, mais il semble qu'après tout ce temps, il ait été déraisonnable de rêver une telle possibilité. Tessia... Oh, ma pauvre Tessia... J'ai tant à te dire... »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, qu'elle chassa d'un battement de cils.

Malgré le fait que je voulais désespérément tout nier en bloc, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose, comme un souvenir longtemps enfoui cherchant à refaire surface. Des bribes à moitié effacées, des réminiscences lointaines, floues, brouillées. Le jardin à l'extérieur. Un homme en blanc, se tenant devant moi. Et par-dessus tout, le visage de la Reine Mikoto. Je l'avais déjà vue auparavant. J'en étais sûre à présent. Ses traits harmonieux m'étaient trop familiers. Douloureusement familiers.

« Je... Je ne comprends pas... » bredouillai-je. « Toute ma vie, je l'ai passée en Nohr. Comment pourrais-je être votre fille ? »

La Reine Mikoto secoua tristement la tête.

« Pas toute ta vie. Tu es née princesse d'Hoshido, mon enfant. Tu as grandi ici, au milieu des jardins, et au palais, avec tes frères et sœurs. Tu venais d'avoir cinq ans quand le Roi Garon a appelé à ces 'pourparlers de paix'. »

Le jardin. La Reine Mikoto. Frères et sœurs... Il y avait eu une autre fille. Cheveux rouges... C'était à l'arrière de mon esprit, bouillonnant et martelant, manifestant son besoin d'éclater après tant d'années de refoulement. En voyant mon expression troublée, la reine poursuivit.

« Ton père a décidé de t'emmener. Il pensait que ce serait une excellente expérience que de voir traiter des sujets cruciaux du royaume. Il avait déjà pris Ryoma et Hinoka à d'autres négociations, c'est pourquoi cette fois-ci, il a choisi de t'emmener toi. Mais... il a été trahi. Le Roi Garon n'avait jamais, n'a jamais excavé la paix ! Et à peine eurent-ils été réunis qu'il a fait assassiner Sumeragi ! »

Une nouvelle fois, des larmes envahirent ses yeux. Ryoma posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la reine, décidant de continuer l'histoire à sa place devant son bouleversement.

« Il a tué notre père de sang-froid. A déclaré la guerre à Hoshido. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il t'a enlevée à Cheve, là où les pourparlers étaient censés avoir lieu. Dans la confusion, il est rentré en Nohr avec toi. Tu nous a été perdue. Ce jour-là... Mikoto a perdu sa fille et... j'ai perdu une sœur. »

Je me pris le front à deux mains, torturée.

« Non, non, non... Non ! Xander est mon frère aîné ! Léo, Camilla et Élise sont mes frères et sœurs ! Garon est mon père ! Vous vous trompez tous ! Vous... Vous devez vous tromper... »

Un bref éclair de froide colère passa dans le regard de Ryoma à la mention du nom de Xander.

« La famille royale de Nohr, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne sont pas ta vraie famille. Tu étais ma petite sœur. Notre sœur Hinoka et toi étiez très proches autrefois. Tu te souviens sûrement de Takumi... Vous ne cessiez de vous disputer. »

Ryoma fit un pas vers moi.

« Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ? Pas le moindre souvenir ? »

Je levai brusquement la tête, exaspérée.

« NON ! Je ne me souviens d'aucun de vous ! Arrêtez de me raconter des choses comme si je devais savoir de quoi vous parlez ! »

Un profond silence s'abattit sur la salle pendant quelques instants après mon emportement, la tension à couper au couteau. La Reine Mikoto fut la première à regagner son calme, m'adressant un doux et pâle sourire.

« Je comprends, » déclara-t-elle. « Pardon de mettre tant de poids sur tes épaules tout à coup, Tessia. Je conçois que cela puisse être une quantité d'informations trop immense pour être assimilable en une fois. Je t'en prie, reste avec nous ici au palais, à Shirasagi. Tes sœurs, Hinoka et Sakura, seront bientôt de retour. Avec le temps, je pense que certains éléments finiront par te revenir. Je t'en prie... Laisse-nous une chance. »

Son ton suppliant, plaidant, me serra le cœur, me tirant par le même temps de ma frustration. Il était vrai que je ressentais... quelque chose. Quelque chose de ténu, de fugitif, d'inexplicable. Susceptible de s'évanouir à tout instant. Un peu comme des flashs, brefs et distants, comme une pierre au fond d'un lac qu'on entraperçoit au milieu de reflets mouvants. Avec le temps, peut-être me souviendrais-je effectivement de quelque chose. Si ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'avait dit ma 'mère' était vrai, alors je devais savoir. Le Roi Garon, me kidnapper ? Élise ne saurait pas. Peut-être pas Léo. Mais Camilla, sûrement. Et Xander, définitivement. Ils m'appelaient leur sœur, mais ils avaient toujours su. Toujours su que je n'étais pas une fille de Nohr. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir surmonter une trahison aussi colossale. Je devais connaître la vérité.

« ...Je m'excuse, » soupirai-je. « Vous essayez juste de retrouver votre fille. Mais... dans l'immédiat... Je ne me rappelle clairement d'aucun d'entre vous. Je vais rester. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de la vérité. »

La Reine Mikoto eut un rayonnant sourire.

« C'est tout ce que je te demande, Tessia. Et même si tu ne te souviens pas de nous, sache ceci : je t'aime, ma fille, et je t'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il advienne. »

Je détournai la tête, embarrassée. Élise me disait souvent qu'elle m'aimait. Avec Camilla il n'y avait aucun doute, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'elle me le répétait. Je savais que Xander et Léo m'aimaient aussi, même s'ils ne me l'avaient probablement jamais dit avec des mots. Quant au Roi Garon, il était bien, bien loin de toute forme d'intimité de ce type. Je pouvais sentir, en revanche, l'affection vibrante dans la bouche de la Reine Mikoto, affection à laquelle je n'étais que peu familière. Je ne savais qu'en penser, et comment réagir.

« Je... Merci. Qu'est-ce que... »

Avant que je puisse terminer ma phrase, les portes du hall s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un homme vêtu d'une armure de samouraï au plastron de cuir bouilli et repoussé pénétra dans la salle, hors d'haleine, avant de tomber à genoux devant la reine, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je préférerais ne pas être dérangée dans l'immédiat. »

L'homme inclina la tête.

« Toutes mes excuses, ma Reine, mais j'ai un message urgent pour Son Altesse Ryoma. »

Le prince guerrier d'Hoshido fit un pas en avant.

« Très bien. Parle.

-On nous attaque du nord ! Des Sans-Visage ont pris d'assaut le village d'Ysilia, et... ils ne tarderont pas à progresser vers nos positions au sud. »

Les yeux de Ryoma s'écarquillèrent.

« Non ! Hinoka et Sakura sont dans cette région ! »

Le samouraï hocha la tête.

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. On m'a dit que les troupes de Dame Hinoka avaient intercepté les monstres. Actuellement, elles aident à évacuer les villageois. »

Ryoma acquiesça, un éclat résolu passant dans ses yeux métalliques.

« Parfait. Je m'assurerai moi-même que cet assaut de nos frontières est repoussé comme il se doit. »

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Tessia, viendras-tu avec moi ? Je voudrais que tu vois cela de tes propres yeux. »

Je haussai les sourcils.

« Moi ? Comment pouvez-vous me faire confiance ? J'ai tué tant d'Hoshidiens à la frontière, comment pourrais-je être autorisée à vous accompagner ? »

Ryoma secoua la tête.

« De ce que j'ai compris, Garon voulait mettre la main sur ce fort d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils sont morts en le protégeant, ce qui était leur vœu. Toute l'armée d'Hoshido, comme moi, est plus que disposée à oublier cet incident regrettable. Tu ne savais pas encore ce que tu faisais, Tessia. Tu ne connaissais pas la vérité. À présent, laisse-moi t'ouvrir les yeux pour de bon. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la Reine Mikoto, qui hocha solennellement la tête.

« Va, Tessia. Ryoma veillera sur toi. Va et vois comment Nohr récompense notre volonté de paix. »

Je hochai la tête à mon tour.

« Très bien. Nous ne partons pas seuls, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Kaze, vous joindrez-vous à nous ? »

Il ne pouvait être sérieux... Trois personnes, contre une horde de Sans-Visage ? C'était de la folie...

Le ninja, qui avait patiemment attendu, resté légèrement à l'écart, acquiesça.

« Bien entendu. Puis-je également suggérer que nous prenions Rinkah avec nous ? Elle a une expérience importante concernant le fait de lutter contre ces abominations.

-Très bien. Mikoto, nous voyagerons vers le nord sur les chevaux les plus rapides que nous puissions trouver et ramènerons nos sœurs d'ici peu. Je le jure. »

Étonnée, je regardai le prince. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il s'adressait à elle, et ne l'appelait pas 'Mère'.

À peu près le même schéma qu'avec la mère de Xander. Sauf que Garon ne s'était jamais remarié. Camilla, Léo et Élise étaient issus de maîtresses successives. On disait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé une autre femme que la reine Katerina.

Mikoto secoua la tête.

« Non, cela prendra bien trop longtemps. Qu'Orochi vous transplane. Et... Ryoma... »

Le prince la regarda, interrogateur.

« Prends soin de Tessia. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Le prince hocha la tête, puis se détourna, marchant à grandes enjambées vers la porte.

« Suis-moi, Tessia. Allons te trouver une arme, puis nous partirons.

-C'est inutile, j'ai déjà la mienne. Kaze, vous ou Rinkah l'auriez-vous par chance conservée ? »

Le ninja hocha la tête.

« Oui. La voici. »

Il ouvrit le sac qu'il portait, en tirant Ganglari, et je me sentis soulagée en voyant un élément familier. Enfin.

Tendant la main, j'attrapai l'épée, contemplant son éclat rouge et violacé. Je me sentais plus en sécurité, la tenant ainsi fermement dans ma main.

« Très bien, » lâcha Ryoma. « Kaze, dites à Orochi de nous rejoindre au bassin des âmes. Elle nous tranplanera de là-bas. »

La fébrilité dans sa voix, et l'urgence dans son pas, ne m'informaient que trop sur sa détermination farouche.

« Montrons à ces abominations Nohriennes ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à mes sœurs. »

En entendant la dure résolution dans son ton inflexible, je me demandai si Xander et lui étaient si différents, après tout.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Révélations

Après avoir soigneusement étudié les données topographiques, Orochi nous téléporta à l'endroit voulu. Notre cible était un col de montagne enneigé, au relief bosselé et irrégulier, comme si un géant, dans des temps ancestraux, s'était amusé à abattre aléatoirement son poing sur le paysage. Le village attaqué était en vue, à quelques centaines de mètres de notre position.

Sitôt que le vent froid commença à nous fouetter le visage, Kaze tira ses shurikens.

« Regardez bien autour de vous, Princesse. Cette zone est périlleuse en toutes circonstances, et combattre sur ces reliefs glissants et escarpés ne le sera que davantage. »

Ryoma, sans nous attendre, avait commencé à foncer vers le village, très probablement pressé de secourir ses sœurs. Nous nous lançâmes tous les trois à sa suite, nous apercevant rapidement que la palissade extérieure avait été gravement endommagée, une large part carrément enfoncée. Un garde armé d'une lance Hoshidienne -une naginata, me semblait-il- écarquilla les yeux, s'inclinant, alors que nous arrivions à sa hauteur.

« Prince Ryoma ! Vous nous honorez de votre présence... Nous... »

Ryoma le coupa d'un geste impatient.

« Je vous en prie, nous n'avons pas le temps pour les formalités. Dites-moi, les princesses sont-elles ici ? »

Le soldat se releva, secouant la tête.

« Non, Votre Altesse. La bataille a rapidement tourné à notre désavantage, et Dame Hinoka craignait pour la sécurité des villageois. Alors elle a mené un petit régiment hors du village, afin de distraire les Sans-Visage et gagner du temps. »

Ryoma soupira, sa frustration grandissante.

« Où sont-elles allées ?

-Vers cette colline, par-delà la suivante, s'éloignant le plus au nord-ouest possible, d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

Le prince fronça les sourcils, acquiesçant néanmoins.

« Je vois. Laissez quelques sentinelles ici, et faites en sorte d'évacuer tous les villageois à Peuit. Et dépêchez-vous. Si les choses tournent mal ici, nous pourrions être incapables de vous prêter assistance. »

Sur ce, Ryoma recommença à courir, me jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Je pars en avant trouver Hinoka et Sakura. Quant à vous, prenez votre temps, abattez tous les Sans-Visage que vous rencontrerez. »

Il atteignit le sommet de la butte enneigée, disparaissant derrière. Je tirai Ganglari de son fourreau.

« Nous devrions le suivre et tenter de couvrir ses arrières. »

Kaze approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Sage décision. Son Altesse Ryoma n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser seul des monstres, mais je pense qu'il appréciera néanmoins. »

Rinkah passa sa batte de main en main.

« Allez, dépêchons, trucider ces bestioles me défoule ! J'ai hâte de m'y mettre ! »

Regardant autour de moi, j'avisai rapidement notre premier ennemi, sortant à pas lourds d'un bosquet non loin. Je frémis, réprimant un haut-le-cœur. Sa peau était d'un vert sombre et répugnant, couverte de pustules. Il était d'une taille largement supérieure à celle de n'importe quel homme, et deux bras singulièrement longs ballaient de chaque côté d'un torse creux au ventre proéminent, lui donnant, avec son dos voûté, une démarche balourde et maladroite. Il ne portait qu'un bout de tissu crasseux grossièrement noué autour de sa taille, restes d'une étoffe ayant un jour été cousue de runes magiques pour lui donner vie, mais faisait à présent office de son seul vêtement, mis à part le masque couvrant sa face.

À la place de son visage, on ne voyait en effet qu'une coque d'acier circulaire dont les bords disparaissaient dans les replis graisseux de son cou, comme fusionnant avec la chair même de l'abominable créature. Sur la face convexe de ce masque étaient pratiqués des trous lui permettant de respirer, trous dont s'échappaient des filets de fumée noire. Je n'en avais jusqu'à présent jamais vu en vrai, mais la réalité était encore bien pire que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue en écoutant les descriptions de Léo. C'était un Sans-Visage.

« Ils sont pathétiques, » cracha Rinkah. « Rien que les voir me rend malade. »

Elle leva bien haut sa masse, manifestement plus que prête au combat.

« Faisons-lui une faveur et abrégeons son abjecte existence. »

Elle chargea la bête sans attendre un quelconque assentiment de notre part. Le Sans-Visage, inconscient de son approche, continua à avancer lentement sans but précis, lui tournant le dos. Arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, Rinkah bondit et abattit sa batte sur sa tête casquée, le métal résonnant bruyamment. Mais au moment où les deux surfaces se joignirent, son arme s'embrasa, et un torrent de flammes dévora la tête du monstre. Encore éberluée de ses pouvoirs, je me tournai vers Kaze.

« Mais comment fait-elle ça ?

-Elle est de la Tribu du Feu, » répondit Orochi à la place du ninja, ses yeux fascinants fixés sur l'horrible scène, impassibles. « Elle charrie ce pouvoir dans ses veines, qui lui permet d'enflammer ce que bon lui semble quand elle le désire. »

Je hochai la tête. Le même genre d'habilités que celles de Flora et Felicia, mes sœurs servantes, capables de manipuler la glace. C'était une variante intéressante à la magie traditionnelle, une façon d'exploiter son don sans les catalyseurs habituels que représentaient les tomes.

Une détestable odeur de métal en fusion mêlé à des relents de chair brûlée me tira de mes pensées. Le casque de la créature avait fondu sur sa tête, la tuant sous le coup de l'intense chaleur. Elle tomba lourdement au sol, des filets de vapeur s'élevant quand sa tête toucha la neige. Rinkah se retourna vers nous.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Le Seigneur Ryoma va tous les tuer si on n'accélère pas un peu ! »

Je soupirai, la regardant entreprendre de gravir la butte derrière laquelle avait disparu Ryoma. La pente était raide et la neige la rendait glissante. Nous allions mettre un moment à passer de l'autre côté.

La contournant pour chercher le meilleur endroit pour escalader, je sentis une source de pouvoir familière pulser sous mon pied. J'écarquillai les yeux. Une Veine Dragunaire.

« Rinkah ! Descendez de la colline ! »

Perplexe, la guerrière m'obéit, et je tendis la main, établissant la connexion avec l'énergie ancestrale. La neige de la butte commença à fondre, laissant place à de la roche nue, qui se mit elle-même lentement à se liquéfier, s'enfonçant dans la terre. Grimaçant sous l'effort de concentration que je déployais, je poussai plus loin. En quelques minutes, la butte était aplanie. Rinkah hoqueta, posant un pied hésitant sur l'ancien relief, à présent réduit à une légère concavité de terrain.

« Vous avez vu ça ? La butte vient de disparaître ! Est-ce que c'est ça le pouvoir des Veines Dragunaires ? Je n'en avais aucune idée... »

Kaze s'avança vers nous avec Orochi, se dirigeant déjà vers la colline suivante.

« Maîtriser les anciens pouvoirs des dragons est vraiment un don magnifique. Cela dit, je me demande si même les membres des familles royales qui ont la capacité de manipuler ce pouvoir peuvent pleinement le contrôler... » Il haussa les épaules. « Veuillez m'excuser, Ma Dame. Je songeais simplement tout haut. Dans tous les cas, utiliser les Veines Dragunaires de façon stratégique pourrait être la clé de ce sauvetage. »

J'acquiesçai. Relâcher le pouvoir des veines qu'avait manquées Ryoma dans son empressement pourrait peut-être bien nous permettre de le rattraper rapidement. Déployant mes sens, je me mis à chercher d'autres sources de pouvoir. Je pouvais façonner un chemin tout tracé dans ces montagnes qui nous permettrait de-

Je ne vis pas à temps le Sans-Visage émerger d'un mur délabré. Je ne l'entendis pas s'approcher par derrière, ses pas lourds amortis par la couche de neige fraîche. J'entendis seulement le cri d'avertissement de Kaze, mais pas assez vite pour esquiver le poing enchaîné de métal fondant déjà vers mon crâne. Un temps de réaction humain n'aurait jamais été en mesure d'espérer bloquer un tel coup.

Ganglari n'était pas humaine.

Une fois de plus, l'épée jaillit de son fourreau, ma main sur sa garde semblant entraînée par la volonté de la lame elle-même derrière ma tête pour parer la trajectoire du poing massif. Puis je fis volte-face, et l'épée s'abattit d'elle même sur le poignet du monstre, le tranchant net, son grognement de douleur étouffé par sa prison de métal. Tout autour de nous, des Sans-Visage commencèrent à apparaître, tirés de leur torpeur par le combat. J'agrippai fermement Ganglari à deux mains, souhaitant garder le plus possible de contrôle sur l'épée. J'ignorais par quelle magie elle semblait se contrôler elle-même, mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir découvrir l'ampleur de son libre-arbitre.

Balayant mon environnement du regard, je comptai à peu près sept bêtes en tout, se traînant laborieusement vers nous des collines alentour, coincées entre les escarpements de roche enneigés. Notre champ de manœuvre était lui-même réduit. Mais encore une fois, Léo me répétait souvent que les meilleures stratégies étaient issues de situations à possibilités limitées. Je devais juste trouver un moyen de retourner les choses en notre faveur.

« Kaze ! » lançai-je. « Les Sans-Visage sont-ils affectés par vos shurikens ? »

Le ninja hocha la tête, en tenant déjà plusieurs dans ses poings.

« Oui. Le poison est moins efficace, mais il les ralentira tout de même. »

Une idée commença à germer dans mon esprit alors que les Sans-Visage se rapprochaient.

« Frappez tous ceux à votre gauche, puis courez vers cette colline ! » dis-je, désignant la butte. « Je vais m'occuper de ces deux-là. Rinkah, Orochi, achevez ceux que Kaze affaiblit ! »

Je n'avais pas le temps de vérifier s'ils avaient bien compris. Il me fallait agir. Tout d'abord, je plantai Ganglari juste au-dessous du bord du masque du Sans-Visage derrière moi, toujours étourdi d'avoir perdu sa main, dans sa gorge. Un flot de liquide noir, nauséabond et poisseux jaillit de la blessure. Avant même qu'il ait heurté le sol, j'avais changé de cible.

Je fonçai sur la neige, mes pieds ayant à peine le temps de marquer la poudreuse. Les Sans-Visage étaient peut-être forts, mais ils étaient lourds et lents à réagir. Celui vers lequel je me dirigeai me vit arriver, et commença à lever ses poings pour les abattre sur moi, mais je l'atteignis avant qu'il fût prêt, feintant à gauche et coupant son aisselle exposée tout en continuant à bouger. La créature s'affaissa sur elle-même, son sang noir éclaboussant la neige. Me préparant à délivrer le coup de grâce, je levai Ganglari, avant de bondir pour l'enfoncer profondément dans son cou épais. Mais le monstre se décala au dernier moment, et ma lame heurta son casque de métal. Déséquilibrée, je ne pus esquiver son coup suivant qui m'atteignit aux côtes, me laissant le souffle coupé. Je fus propulsée en arrière, atterrissant dans la neige et me cognant la tête contre une pierre. Étourdie, je me redressai, consciente de la masse énorme et menaçante s'ébranlant toujours devant moi, furieuse.

Le Sans-Visage rugit dans sa coque d'acier, du sang jaillissant toujours de sa blessure, mais la bête ne semblait pas s'en soucier à ce stade, ne souhaitant qu'accomplir la tâche pour laquelle on l'avait créée. Il se jeta en avant avec une vitesse étonnante, tentant d'abattre le poing de son bras intact bardé de fer sur moi. Je sautai à droite juste à temps pour l'éviter mais chancelai, mes pieds profondément enfoncés dans la neige fraîche traîtresse. Le Sans-Visage me lança un crochet féroce que j'esquivai en me baissant vivement, puis me décalant sans cesse pour le perturber. Mettant du temps à jauger la distance qui me séparait de lui et à prévisualiser son mouvement, le monstre était clairement désorienté par mes constants changements de position tandis que je tournais autour de lui, cherchant une ouverture. La créature ne m'accorda cependant pas cette gentillesse, me chargeant au contraire de nouveau avec un grognement. En une fraction de seconde, je me ravisai, revenant sur mon réflexe initial d'esquiver, et me forçai à rester immobile. Le monstre leva ses deux poings pour m'écraser. Le geste exposa son cou, comme je l'avais espéré. Ne perdant pas une telle occasion, je coupai d'une fente nette sa carotide. Le sang noir et épais gicla de nouveau, ruisselant sur sa poitrine, et le Sans-Visage s'effondra lourdement, sa masse ébranlant le sol en tombant à terre. La seule libération à leur violence naturelle était la mort, décidai-je. C'était une grâce faite à ces créatures que de mettre fin à leurs jours, quand elles n'avaient été conçues que pour le carnage.

« Ma Dame ! Celui-ci est plus coriace que prévu ! »

Je me tournai vivement pour faire face à mes trois compagnons, encerclés de corps de Sans-Visage. L'un d'entre eux, cependant, était encore bien vivant. Les gantelets de fer armant ses poings étaient hérissés de piques acérées. Je me souvins que Léo m'avait parlé d'une nouvelle race de Sans-Visage, plus résistants et plus intelligents que leurs semblables. Ce devait être l'un d'entre eux.

Orochi leva les mains, ses yeux vert d'eau brillant étrangement. Une aura rouge-orangé entoura ses doigts, et sur un geste du poignet, la forme lumineuse d'un grand félin se forma, comme de la vapeur se condensant, s'élançant vers la bête. Un tigre de lumière, qui sortit les griffes et ouvrit la gueule dans un rugissement silencieux, lacérant le monstre. La silhouette du grand prédateur s'évanouit. Mais les traces sanguinolentes zébrant la poitrine de la bête étaient elles bien réelles. Néanmoins l'attaque n'avait pas été suffisante pour nous débarrasser de lui, juste assez pour lui donner encore plus envie de nous tuer, si c'était possible. Il bondit vers la devineresse, qui esquiva, aussi souple et agile qu'une chatte, ses grands yeux écarquillés.

« Attirez-le vers la colline ! J'ai un plan ! » criai-je.

Kaze, Rinkah et Orochi reculèrent prudemment, leurs yeux fixés sur le monstre, tenant pour les deux premiers leurs armes prêtes. Orochi, à ma surprise, semblait munie seulement d'un rouleau de parchemin, d'où avait semblé surgir la silhouette du tigre. Peut-être était-ce un équivalent aux tomes Nohriens ?

Un beuglement interrompit promptement le cours de mes réflexions. Je devais me concentrer. Ce Sans-Visage était peut-être plus débrouillard que ses comparses, mais n'avait tout de même pas assez d'intuition pour sentir un piège. Il se lança aux trousses des trois combattants, qui se dirigeaient eux-mêmes vers la saillie que je leur avais désignée. Je m'élançai à mon tour, sentant le pouvoir imprégnant la terre à chaque pas plus intense. Il y avait une Veine Dragunaire juste à côté. Je le savais. Atteignant la colline, je tendis la main, la forçant à s'activer. Avec un chuintement effroyable, la butte commença à s'affaisser. Rinkah et Orochi s'arrêtèrent, hors d'haleine, laissant Kaze, plus rapide, mener le monstre vers la roche en ébullition.

« Rinkah ! Orochi ! Forcez-le à avancer ! »

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête, marchant derrière Kaze et le monstre pour l'empêcher de rebrousser chemin. Le ninja atteignit la colline, mais se décala à gauche au dernier moment pour éviter la charge de la bête. Le suivant de trop près et talonné par Rinkah et Orochi, le Sans-Visage n'eut pas cette chance. Emporté par son élan, il vacilla, mais aurait réussi à recouvrer son équilibre si Rinkah n'avait pas bondi pour l'assommer d'un bon coup de batte. Il tomba en arrière, battant l'air de ses bras grotesques, et fut avalé vivant par la colline en fusion. Même à travers son casque, ses hurlements furent aussi discordants qu'épouvantables tandis qu'il disparaissait, ne laissant à sa place qu'un squelette noirci à demi enseveli dans la roche reformée.

Je hoquetai en sentant soudain la douleur m'envahir alors que l'adrénaline du combat retombait, et agrippai mes côtes.

« Bon... Bon travail tout le monde. »

Kaze plongea la main dans sa sacoche et en tira une petite fiole emplie d'un liquide transparent aux reflets changeants, tantôt dorés, tantôt argentés.

« J'avais espéré que cela ne serait pas nécessaire, mais tenez, Ma Dame. J'ai amené cette potion pour vous. »

Je l'acceptai avec reconnaissance, la débouchant et avalant la potion entière en une gorgée. Je sentis la chaleur magique du fluide se diffuser en moi, dénouant mes muscles endoloris et délayant mes douleurs. Cela ne guérissait pas, mais vous aidait à tenir. Me redressant, j'essuyai le sang noir maculant Ganglari de ma cape.

« Nous devrions retrouver Ryoma. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, et nous nous remîmes en marche, dépassant les deux plus hautes collines en direction du nord, là où le prince avait disparu. Tout ce que nous avions à faire était de suivre la traînée des corps de Sans-Visage qu'il avait laissés dans son sillage, portant tous une seule coupure nette et profonde. Il ne s'écoula pas beaucoup de temps avant que nous soyons en mesure d'entendre les échos relativement lointains de cris et le fracas caractéristique des armes se heurtant.

« Nous devons être proches. Préparez-vous, » prévint Kaze.

…

Après encore quelques minutes, j'aperçus enfin Ryoma en contournant une butte particulièrement large, se frayant un chemin au travers d'un amas de Sans-Visage. Il tailladait avec adresse et ses coups étaient délibérés, précis et puissants, son habit blanc à liserés dorés tournoyant autour de lui tandis qu'il faisait volte-face pour pourfendre d'autres ennemis. Son katana, pratiquement noir de tout le sang le maculant, crépitait d'étincelles. Derrière lui, une jeune femme arborant de flamboyants cheveux d'un roux tirant sur le rouge était aux prises avec un Sans-Visage muni d'un sabre en os à l'aspect étrange, utilisant le large bouclier qui y était attaché pour bloquer chacun de ses coups. Ryoma semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec son groupe, mais la guerrière rousse avait l'air de fatiguer, perdant rapidement l'avantage. Je me tournai vers Kaze, Rinkah et Orochi.

« Allez aider Ryoma, je vais lui prêter main-forte, » fis-je en désignant la fille. Rinkah eut un sourire prédateur, se jetant avec satisfaction dans la mêlée chaotique, visiblement plus que prête à réduire à néant davantage d'abominations Nohriennes. Kaze et Orochi restèrent eux à distance, lançant shurikens et 'sorts' avec précision et efficacité. Ils avaient le groupe le plus important. Je m'occuperais du Sans-Visage à la lance. Contournant le plus gros du combat, je tirai Ganglari, me dirigeant droit sur le monstre.

« Reculez ! » m'écriai-je.

La fille aux cheveux rouges tourna vivement la tête puis acquiesça en me voyant. Faisant un pas en arrière, elle me permit de bondir devant elle, surprenant la bête qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la profonde entaille que pratiqua ma lame dans sa peau verte, du sang jaillissant sur la neige. Apparemment impassible, la créature ne renonça pas à son assaut, abattant ses poings hérissés de piques métalliques sur moi. J'esquivai le premier mais fus forcée de parer le second, la force de l'impact me faisant serrer les dents. La fille me contourna pour planter sa lance argentée dans sa taille. Il laissa échapper un rugissement, mais je l'interrompis en enfonçant mon épée jusqu'à la garde dans sa poitrine affaissée. La retirant dans un flot de sang noir, je me décalai pour éviter d'être écrasée par la masse énorme s'effondrant face contre terre. Je soupirai, me retournant.

« Ouf, c'était moins une... »

Dans un hurlement de rage et d'agonie, le Sans-Visage se releva et m'asséna un revers sauvage, tranchant à travers mon armure et atteignant mon ventre. Je fus propulsée en arrière par sa force, Ganglari m'échappant, et atterris dans un tas de neige, étourdie et désorientée. Le Sans-Visage rugit et prit son élan pour bondir, visant probablement d'atterrir sur moi. Impuissante, je le regardai s'élancer. Mais quelques mètres devant moi, la guerrière aux cheveux rouges bondit et agita sa naginata. Réalisant trop tard son erreur, le monstre s'empala directement dessus, sa trajectoire parabolique visant à m'écraser stoppée net tandis qu'il s'effondrait juste devant moi. Avec un grognement, il rendit l'âme -ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus chez lui- et la fille le poussa, retirant son arme de son ventre protubérant. Puis elle s'agenouilla auprès de moi, m'aidant à me redresser.

« Hé, est-ce que ça va ? »

Je battis des cils, toujours assommée, mais parvins malgré tout à me rappeler le nom de la guerrière rousse.

« ...Nous sommes ici pour vous aider... Hinoka. »

Elle rit.

« Oui, et tu as fait du très bon travail. Qui es-tu, au fait ? Je croyais connaître la plupart des troupes de mon frère. »

Avant que j'aie eu l'occasion de répondre, elle eut un mouvement désinvolte de la main.

« Oh, peu importe. J'apprécie le coup de main, mais il faut plus qu'un monstre répugnant de six-cents kilos pour m'abattre. »

Je m'assis, fixant mon regard sur elle. Ses cheveux en bataille coupés à la garçonne tiraient sur le cramoisi, et ses yeux étaient également d'un rouge ardent. Pas tout à fait comme ceux de Rinkah, plus foncés... On eût dit deux rubis. En fait, on eût dit _mes_ yeux.

Je toussotai.

« Eh bien, contente que l'une de nous au moins se sente encore confiante... On dirait que Ryoma a presque terminé le travail, de toute façon. »

Hinoka saisit la garde de Ganglari, toujours plantée dans sa butte de neige agglomérée, et l'en extirpa, me la tendant.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas être si dédaigneuse. Merci d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour venir m'aider, même si n'a pas si bien tourné que cela. Je t'en dois une, alors... tiens, prends ça. »

Elle tira de sous son plastron une petite bouteille de cristal renfermant un liquide d'un brun sombre aux reflets ambrés.

« Utilise-le pour guérir tes blessures.

-Merci, » hoquetai-je. Débouchant le flacon, j'avalai la mixture. Celle-ci était bien plus efficace qu'une potion lambda, refermant complètement mes plaies et guérissant mes hématomes. Je souffrirais sans aucun doute le martyre le lendemain, mais pour l'instant, je me sentais de nouveau fraîche et dispose. Je me levai, entreprenant de faire tomber les morceaux de neige accrochés à mon armure. Hinoka jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son frère, qui avec l'aide de Rinkah, Kaze et Orochi, avait presque éliminé la totalité de la horde de monstres.

« Hé, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom, » remarqua-t-elle, rabattant son attention sur moi.

« Ah, désolée. Je suis Tessia. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

Une expression confuse passa sur le visage d'Hinoka, mais avant qu'elle puisse poser de question un rugissement se répercuta en écho sur toute la plaine. Nous fixâmes la crête devant nous, et vîmes une rangée de cinq Sans-Visage aux poings hérissés de piques acérées en émerger. L'un d'eux portait un casque plus élaboré, également surmonté de piques de métal tranchantes. Le chef. Tous les groupes de Sans-Visage avaient un meneur qui les 'organisait', coordonnant leurs assauts. Ils étaient connus pour être les plus puissantes créations de Nohr. Même Ryoma eut l'air inquiet tandis qu'ils commençaient à lentement descendre de la colline. J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Excusez-moi un instant, Hinoka. »

Je m'élançai comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses, sentant déjà le pouvoir de la Veine Dragunaire serpentant autour de la colline. Tendant la main, je tentai d'y accéder. Pas assez proche. Je continuai de courir, essayant constamment de libérer l'énergie enfouie, entendant à peine Ryoma hurler derrière moi.

« Tessia ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, je le vis s'élancer à ma suite, tentant probablement de m'empêcher de foncer droit sur la horde. Les bêtes étaient à mi-pente.

Enfin, je sentis la Veine Dragunaire réagir à mon pouvoir. Son énergie de diffusa dans mon corps, dans mes poings crispés, comme impatiente de se libérer dans le cœur même de la butte, palpitant. Ignorant comment délivrer un tel flot de pouvoir, j'agis par instinct, abattant mon poing empli d'énergie sur le sol enneigé. Une onde se diffusa à partir de l'impact, causant à la neige de s'évaporer instantanément à son passage. La roche commença à fondre, devenant cette étrange matière mi-liquide mi-solide improbable. Les Sans-Visage s'enfoncèrent dedans, hurlant de douleur. En quelques instants, il ne restait plus rien d'eux, et la crête qui avait été si haute s'était rétractée dans le flanc de la montagne. Ryoma ralentit, éberlué, en parvenant à ma hauteur.

« Incroyable... » souffla-t-il. « Il y avait donc une Veine Dragunaire ici tout ce temps ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Oui. La plupart des collines de cet endroit semblent être reliées à l'une d'entre elles. »

Ryoma s'esclaffa.

« Et je n'en ai repéré aucune. Merci, Tessia. Je ne sais si même moi aurais pu tous les abattre. »

Hinoka me fixa encore un moment, fronçant les sourcils.

« Sakura ! Tu peux sortir maintenant ! » finit-elle par appeler.

Un tas de neige bougea, et de derrière sortit timidement une fille en robe de prêtresse. Elle portait un sceptre de guérison et avait les mêmes cheveux rouges qu'Hinoka, sa coiffure cependant bien plus organisée -un sage carré plongeant- et d'une nuance plus claire que ceux de sa sœur, cerise, aurait-on pu dire. Ryoma regarda ses deux sœurs tour à tour, exhalant un soupir de soulagement.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez toutes les deux saines et sauves, » lâcha-t-il, avant de regarder autour de lui. « Mais où sont vos troupes ? Hinoka, ton pégase ? »

Hinoka riva les yeux au sol.

« Les Sans-Visage nous ont tendu une embuscade dans les collines. Tous... Tous mes hommes sont morts. Mon pégase, blessé. Je lui ai dit de retourner au palais. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir également agoniser sous mes yeux. Je... Je les ai menés dans une boucherie atroce. »

Ryoma posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ma sœur, je suis navré. Ne te blâme pas pour leur mort. Ils ont donné leur vie avec honneur et joie pour défendre les villageois. »

Hinoka leva les yeux sur le prince.

« Ils sont en sécurité ?

-Oui. Je m'en suis assuré. »

La jeune femme hocha tristement la tête.

« En ce cas, peut-être cela n'aura-t-il pas été complètement vain. Nous devons trouver leurs corps, qu'ils puissent être rendus à leurs familles. »

La plus jeune princesse enserra sa sœur de ses bras, la serrant contre elle.

« Ne t'en veux pas trop pour ça, Hinoka. Tu as été très brave. Je n'aurais pas survécu si tu ne m'avais pas aidée. »

Hinoka hocha la tête, se dérobant doucement à l'étreinte de sa cadette.

« Merci. À vous deux. Je... Ça va aller. »

Elle se tourna pour me faire face, me regardant avec intensité. Décidant que c'était le bon moment pour des présentations dans les formes, je fis un pas en avant.

« Mes hommages, Dames Hinoka et Sakura. Mon nom est-

-Ton nom est Tessia. Je sais. Je l'ai suspecté dès le moment où je t'ai vue, » me coupa Hinoka. Anticipant l'issue de ceci, je hochai la tête.

« Hum, oui. Heureuse de vous rencontrer en bonne et due forme. »

Sakura leva les yeux vers son aînée, dont les yeux écarlate brillaient de larmes.

« Hinoka ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Hinoka s'élança soudain vers moi, jetant ses bras autour de mon cou. Surprise, je restai pétrifiée.

« Enfin... Après toutes ces années... »

Elle renifla.

« Je... Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine m'étreignait. Néanmoins, si avec Mikoto, je n'avais rien ressenti d'autre que de la pure gêne, en regardant les cheveux enflammés d'Hinoka... Je me souvins de quelque chose. Un souvenir distant, émergé du lac du temps. Les mêmes cheveux sur une fille beaucoup plus jeune, jouant avec une épée en bois. Glissant et atterrissant sur le dos. Riant. Je... Je me souvenais d'Hinoka. Les mains tremblantes, je lui rendis avec hésitation son étreinte.

« Je... ne me souvenais pas de toi quand je suis partie. J'ai oublié les moments que nous avons passés ensemble enfants. Mais maintenant, je regrette le temps que j'ai perdu. Le temps que j'aurais pu passer en tant que ta sœur, toi la mienne. C'est... bon de te revoir, Hinoka. »

Ryoma sourit en nous voyant nous serrer mutuellement dans nos bras.

« Hinoka et toi étiez très attachées l'une à l'autre enfants. Quand tu nous as été enlevée, elle a pleuré pendant des mois, inconsolable. Puis un jour, elle a cessé de pleurer et a pris la naginata. Depuis, elle a passé chaque jour à s'entraîner, s'entraîner pour te ramener de Nohr parmi nous. Et à présent... te voilà. »

Hinoka me lâcha doucement, s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa tunique.

« Je suis désolée, Tessia... » souffla-t-elle. « D'habitude, je ne suis pas si sensible. Mais je suis si heureuse que tu sois de retour ! Prenez ça, ordures Nohriennes ! On gagne, vous perdez ! »

Je me sentis légèrement offensée au commentaire Nohrien, mais décidai de laisser glisser. L'enthousiasme d'Hinoka était contagieux, et je me surpris à sourire.

« En tout cas, on peut dire qu'on a donné une bonne leçon à ces Sans-Visage. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'en avais jamais vus. »

Hinoka haussa les épaules.

« Je les appelle pourritures ambulantes. Norh en envoie une nouvelle vague régulièrement, généralement à quelques semaines d'intervalle. Normalement, nos gardes frontaliers les interceptent, mais un de nos forts s'est retrouvé dans un chaos total et ce groupe a réussi à se faufiler. »

Je pâlis. Le fort... C'était moi qui avais fait ça. À cause de moi, ces Sans-Visage étaient passés. J'étais la cause de la mort de tous ces soldats. Hinoka et Sakura elles-mêmes avaient failli mourir. À cause de mon choix.

Percevant mon malaise, Ryoma se racla la gorge.

« Hinoka n'est pas la seule à ne pas devoir s'en vouloir, Tessia. Ce n'est pas toi qui as envoyé ces Sans-Visage. C'est Garon.

-Mais ils n'auraient jamais franchi la frontière sans mon intervention !

-Nous ne le saurons jamais. Nohr envoie ces monstres constamment pour nous déstabiliser. Ils auraient pu trouver un autre moyen de s'introduire plus avant dans les terres. »

Je regardai autour de moi, ne voyant que mort et désolation.

« Père envoie ces choses attaquer des innocents ? Il... Il ne ferait pas ça !

-Bien sûr que si, » rétorqua Hinoka, cinglante. « Il est le mal incarné, un véritable démon ! Parfois ils tuent même les mages qui les créent, mais Garon s'en moque. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est nous affaiblir, nous amener à céder. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ni ça, ni le fait de t'avoir enlevée. Il va payer pour toute la souffrance qu'il a causée ! »

Songeuse, je repensai à ce que je savais du Roi Garon. Tous mes frères et sœurs le respectaient -enfin, frères et sœurs... ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment alors, si ? S'ils m'avaient menti sur qui j'étais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui les aurait empêchés de me mentir aussi au sujet de Garon ? Que m'avaient-ils caché d'autre, toutes ces années ?

Une seule chose était sûre. Même au nom de la protection d'un royaume, jamais je n'aurais pu justifier le carnage nous entourant.

…

Orochi nous téléporta à la capitale. La Reine Mikoto nous attendait au portail du palais, fébrile. Quand elle nous vit, un sourire soulagé se peignit sur ses traits.

« Oh, mes enfants ! Je suis si soulagée de vous voir en bonne santé ! »

Elle fit un pas en avant, ouvrant les bras, dans lesquels se réfugia Sakura.

« Êtes-vous blessés ? Dois-je appeler un guérisseur ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille. Hinoka secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, tout va bien. Quelques bêtes minables ne sont pas près d'abattre la famille royale d'Hoshido ! »

Mikoto sourit à sa fille aînée.

« Très juste. Mais vous ne pourriez raisonnablement attendre de moi que je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous quand vous partez pour ces missions si dangereuses... Ne serait-ce pas plus prudent que vous restiez au palais ? »

Hinoka fronça les sourcils.

« Il est de notre devoir de protéger notre peuple. Quel genre de dirigeants serions-nous si nous nous claquemurions bien à l'abri dans nos forteresses en laissant nos sujets se faire hacher menu par Nohr ? »

La reine sourit de nouveau.

« Tu me rappelles tellement ton père, Hinoka... Je vous en prie, venez vite à l'intérieur. Je vous ai fait préparer une petite collation, vous devez être morts de faim. »

En entrant, je fus ébahie par toutes les couleurs des fruits et pâtisseries s'étendant sur la longue table de la salle à manger. Ryoma, Hinoka et Sakura s'assirent et commencèrent à manger, utilisant des instruments étranges pour porter la nourriture à leur bouche. Confuse et toujours ahurie, je les fixai. Quand je voulais un type d'aliments spécial à Nohr, il me fallait envoyer une réquisition dont le résultat pouvait mettre des mois à arriver, s'il arrivait.

« Tessia ? Vas-tu t'asseoir ? »

Je jetai un regard à Hinoka, qui m'avait tiré un siège à côté d'elle et me regardait avec insistance. Je secouai la tête.

« Je... Je n'ai pas faim. » Je me sentis soudain un besoin urgent de quitter cette pièce, fixée par quatre paires d'yeux encore étrangers, ayant devant moi toute cette nourriture inconnue, dans ce palais tout aussi horriblement exotique et luxueusement nanti.

« Y aurait-il un endroit où je puisse dormir, s'il vous plaît ? »

La Reine Mikoto écarquilla les yeux.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Tu dois être épuisée après une si longue journée. Suis-moi. J'ai l'endroit parfait. »

Je suivis la souveraine hors de la salle du banquet. Elle me fit remonter plusieurs longs corridors au sol couvert de tatamis de bambous et aux murs couverts de peintures et estampes exquises, pour finalement pousser une porte au fond.

« Voici ton ancienne chambre, Tessia. »

Je m'avançai à l'intérieur, balayant la pièce du regard. Oui, cela aurait très certainement été le genre de chambre dont j'aurais raffolé enfant. Une grande quantité de jouets de bois peint était soigneusement rangée dans un coffre décoré de frises géométriques, et un lit bien trop grand pour une fillette de cinq ans occupait l'angle de la pièce, tendu de voiles de mousseline et de soie. L'un des murs était complètement envahi de gribouillis enfantins. Fascinée, je m'approchai, en décrochant précautionneusement un.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La Reine Mikoto regarda par-dessus mon épaule.

« Oh ! C'est un dessin que tu as fait toute petite. Voilà ton père, et là, c'est moi. Adorable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fixai la feuille de papier, contemplant les deux silhouettes cylindriques. Mon 'père' était un genre de bâton avec des boules en guise de mains et un casque sur la tête. De même, tout ce que je reconnus chez Mikoto fut les longs cheveux noirs, tracés maladroitement à l'encre. Rien de tout cela n'éveillait le moindre souvenir. Je reposai la feuille sur un bureau sculpté et soupirai. La Reine Mikoto continua à déambuler dans la chambre, le regard rêveur.

« Nous n'avons pu nous résoudre à toucher quoi que ce soit ici après que tu nous aies été arrachée. Si nous avions rangé tes affaires, cela nous aurait semblé t'abandonner. »

Elle se tourna, souriante.

« Tu as tant grandi. Je n'arrives pas à croire combien tu es devenue magnifique. Une magnifique jeune fille. »

Je toussotai tandis qu'elle recalait une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière mon oreille. Pour la première fois, je remarquai qu'ils étaient exactement identiques aux siens. Cela me mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je ne me rappelle toujours rien de tout ceci. »

Mikoto inclina la tête. Déchirée, je me résolus à poursuivre.

« Je... Je ne sais pas que répondre à vos histoires. Je crois que je suis votre fille, j'ai l'impression de me souvenir d'Hinoka, mais... toutes les autres personnes ici sont pour moi de parfaits étrangers. »

Le sourire de la reine se fit triste.

« Je comprends, Tessia. Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, je t'en prie. Ils sont simplement aussi heureux que moi de te retrouver. Sois indulgente avec eux... Ils seront également patients avec toi. Et si tu ne retrouves vraiment jamais tes souvenirs, au moins ai-je l'espoir que nous en créions de nouveaux... ensemble. »

Je lâchai un autre soupir.

« Je suis désolée. Vous êtes si gentille avec moi, mais je ne sens rien... Je me sens presque indigne d'être l'objet de toute cette joie alors que je ne suis pas en mesure de vous rendre quoi que ce soit.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Tessia. Tu nous as été rendue toi, et c'est cela qui compte pour nous. Tu es de nouveau une princesse d'Hoshido. Mais, avant tout, notre famille est de nouveau réunie. Et nous ne pourrions être plus reconnaissants de cela. »

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Il est normal que tu ne ressentes rien. Tu as passé ton enfance à Nohr, entourée par ces vipères qui, en t'emplissant la tête de sornettes, ont dû atrocement t'ébranler. Tu vas avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela, pour chercher au fond de ton âme et y trouver les réponses que tu cherches, par toi-même. Tout ce que j'espère est qu'un jour, nous formions de nouveau une famille. »

Je restai silencieuse.

« Pour l'instant, mets-toi à l'aise. Dors, si tu le souhaites, ou explore le palais. Je suis sûre qu'il restera également de la nourriture si tu as faim. »

Mikoto s'éclipsa discrètement, fermant la porte derrière elle. Je m'assis au bord du grand lit.

Je fus incapable de dormir cette nuit-là. Mon état d'esprit d'ordinaire constant, calme, n'avait jamais été si erratique. En une journée, toutes mes convictions, tout ce en quoi je croyais, avait été mis à mal, piétiné. Mon existence entière était bouleversée. C'était trop injuste. J'en vins presque à regretter d'avoir jamais quitté la forteresse nord. Dans le cas contraire, je serais restée oublieuse, inconsciente et relativement heureuse, entourée de mes rares mais vrais amis. Ma vie avait été si simple... Je n'avais eu à me soucier que des séances d'entraînement avec Xander, de ses visites, et le reste du temps, trouver des choses à faire. J'avais l'impression que ces derniers jours eux-mêmes n'avaient été qu'un long rêve. Et si, en croyant me réveiller ce matin-là dans la forteresse, j'étais en réalité tombée dans une succession de cauchemars ? Tout semblait si irréel... J'aurais traité de fou furieux quiconque m'aurait dit trois jours auparavant que j'en serais là aujourd'hui. Et pourtant...

Mes amis me manquaient tant... Lilith, Felicia, Flora, Jakob... Jakob.

En repensant à son sort, je pleurai dans mon oreiller trop moelleux. Injuste, injuste... Je pouvais tourner et retourner ce mot dans ma tête, cela ne changerait rien à la situation. Jakob était parti à jamais, comme Gunter. Même si je retournais en Nohr, je ne les verrais plus jamais. En revanche, je verrais Xander et les autres.

Malgré tout ce qu'il semblait qu'ils m'eussent dissimulé, malgré tous les non-dits, les faux-semblants... Malgré ces questions auxquelles, enfant, je me souvenais n'avoir reçu que des réponses vagues et élusives, rapidement expédiées... Ils me manquaient aussi terriblement. Je ne devais pas en outre blâmer Élise. Elle n'était pour rien dans tout ça. Et les autres, après tout, n'avaient-ils pas été également forcés de se taire ? Comment aurais-je réagi à leur place ?

Je n'aurais jamais cru en arriver là, mais même l'affection étouffante de Camilla me manquait. Le comportement calme, paternel et rassurant de Xander me manquait. Il aurait été de bon conseil dans ma situation -s'il n'avait pas fait partie des acteurs principaux m'ayant menée là. Même le détachement feint de Léo à mon égard. Et par-dessus tout, les pépiements et les gestes tendres d'Élise me manquaient. Pauvre petite Élise si innocente... Pourrais-je décemment l'abandonner ?

Car j'avais conscience qu'il me faudrait faire un choix. Tôt ou tard, je devrais prendre une décision qui m'éloignerait inexorablement soit de ma famille de sang, soit de ma famille de cœur. Enfin, de cœur... M'auraient-ils acceptée s'ils en avaient eu le choix ?

Ce fut sur ces interrogations amères que je restai éveillée, contemplant dans le noir le plafond au-dessus de moi. Plusieurs fois, je faillis me lever et partir, exaspérée, demander des explications à ceux que j'avais crus si longtemps mes frères et sœurs. Des explications à Garon. Ce n'était à chaque fois que la main sur la poignée que je réalisais l'ampleur de l'irraison et l'infaisabilité de ce plan.

Tantôt j'en voulais à Nohr, pour s'être moqué de moi -même au pauvre Jakob, qui devait lui aussi avoir été au courant, j'en avais conscience- parfois à Hoshido, à ces gens-là, que j'avais envie d'aller réveiller dans leur chambre, sur lesquels j'avais envie de hurler, de gémir que jamais ils n'auraient dû me révéler tout cela. C'était trop tard. J'étais Nohrienne. Jamais je n'aurais pu me battre pour Hoshido. S'ils m'avaient entendue penser, ils se seraient dit qu'ils m'avaient lavé le cerveau.

Mais c'était faux. J'en étais venue à aimer la grisaille du climat, le vent froid d'hiver, les corridors de pierre massive et sombre... sans parler de la compagnie de ceux que je considérais comme ma vraie famille. Il était impossible qu'ils aient complètement joué la comédie tout ce temps, non ? Impossible qu'ils n'aient fait que semblant de m'aimer... M'avaient-ils méprisée, en fait ? M'avaient-ils considérée seulement comme une vulgaire prisonnière de guerre ?

J'en revenais au même point. Et après cela, je détestais les Hoshidiens de me faire nourrir de tels doutes à l'égard de ma famille. C'était un cercle vicieux. Et je ne pouvais compter sur personne pour m'aider. Même Lilith semblait m'avoir abandonnée. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule et désemparée.

Je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil irrégulier duquel j'émergeais presque plus épuisée encore.

…

Je grimaçai. Je détestais ce soleil éclatant. Je détestais ces fontaines au murmure cristallin et musical. Et je détestais ce lac aux eaux limpides s'étendant à perte de vue devant moi. Comme tous les paysages sublimes et les vergers colorés, tous les lieux que j'avais visités depuis que je m'étais levée ce matin.

 _« Comme les vagues grises de l'océan... »_

Je tournai la tête, mettant ma main en visière devant mon front, parant les reflets des rayons réverbérés par l'eau du lac pour distinguer l'origine de cette voix sublime et hypnotisante. Une seule phrase, et pourtant j'étais sûre de n'avoir jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau.

Une jeune fille se tenait un peu plus loin sur la rive, l'onde venant presque lécher ses pieds fins et nus tandis qu'elle chantait sa mélodie magnifique et vibrante. L'air était lent et triste, de ceux qui vous hantent l'âme. Il résonnait en moi, semblant m'attirer de façon incoercible, et je me surpris à me lever de là où j'étais assise à faire des ricochets, m'approchant pour mieux l'entendre d'un pas de somnambule.

 _« Tu es voué à chercher la vérité, au-delà du rivage, juste hors de portée_

 _Cependant les courants changent continuellement_

 _Évoluant comme le temps s'écoulant_

 _Il t'appartient de tracer ta voie, par l'épée et dans le sang »_

Arrivée à quelques pas de la mystérieuse chanteuse, je marchai sur une brindille, et le craquement la fit immédiatement s'arrêter. Elle tourna vivement la tête, le regard apeuré, me rappelant ces biches gracieuses que Xander m'emmenait observer parfois. Passée sa surprise, une lueur interrogatrice apparut dans ses yeux étonnants, semblant d'or liquide. Je me raclai la gorge, réalisant que je m'étais approchée de façon peu courtoise, et tentai de me rattraper.

« Hum, bonjour. Je m'excuse de vous déranger, je me suis juste... perdue dans votre chant. Je ne sais pas, il comporte quelque chose qui m'a captivée... »

L'énigmatique chanteuse eut un léger sourire, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle entendait souvent. Petite et gracile, elle était d'une beauté rare.

« Vous devez être la Princesse Tessia. Ravie de finalement vous rencontrer en personne. »

J'acquiesçai.

« C'est bien moi, en effet. Et vous êtes... ? Si vous me permettez de demander...

-Je suis Azura. Ancienne princesse de Nohr. »

Je la fixai. Avec ses longs cheveux bleu pâle, sa peau quasiment translucide de blancheur et surtout sa taille relativement réduite, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux nobles Nohriens que je connaissais. Sans mentionner que personne ne m'avait jamais parlé de l'existence d'une autre princesse Nohrienne.

« Ancienne ? Je ne comprends pas. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais sûrement entendu parler de vous. J'ai grandi à la cour de Nohr. »

Le sourire d'Azura s'estompa.

« Cela fait très longtemps que je vis ici, en Hoshido. Presque aussi longtemps que vous avez vécu, vous, en Nohr. Lorsque vous avez été enlevée, les Hoshidiens ont tout essayé pour vous retrouver, y compris me kidnapper en guise de monnaie d'échange. Cela n'a pas fonctionné. »

Son sourire devint lugubre.

« Le Roi Garon était plus intéressé par vous que par moi, et il a préféré m'abandonner que se résoudre à vous laisser. Les Hoshidiens ont été forcés de me garder avec eux. »

Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer comment cela aurait pu être de grandir en Nohr si j'avais su que la famille royale m'avait arrachée à ma terre natale. C'était ce qu'Azura avait dû endurer, sans mensonge confortant pour rendre les choses plus faciles.

« Mes dieux... Je suis désolée. Sincèrement. »

Azura haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas si mal, loin de là. Je suis heureuse ici, en Hoshido. Les gens me tolèrent et la Reine Mikoto semble me traiter comme l'une de ses filles. J'ai peut-être toujours été une étrangère, mais je n'ai jamais été maltraitée.

-Comme sa propre fille ? Hum... »

Azura haussa un sourcil.

« S'est-il passé quelque chose entre la Reine Mikoto et vous ?

-Non. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle a l'air tout à fait aimable, agréable, charmante – comme tout le monde ici. Mais je ne me sens aucun lien avec elle. Malgré tout, elle m'aime, de même que tous mes frères et sœurs de sang, que je viens juste de rencontrer. »

Azura hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. Si je devais retourner en Nohr, j'imagine que je ressentirais la même chose. »

Je me sentis une affinité immédiate pour l'étrange chanteuse aux cheveux bleus et à la voix de cristal. Nous étions similaires sur de nombreux plans, décidai-je.

« Penses-tu que tu pourrais redémarrer une nouvelle vie, au milieu d'étrangers, comme si de rien n'était ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Si le choix se présentait à moi, je resterais ici. Nohr m'est bien trop lointain à ce stade pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que considérer y retourner. »

Je balayai du regard les alentours, mes yeux s'attardant sur cette terre si merveilleuse, si prospère, si belle, et pourtant, ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir exactement la même chose à l'égard d'Hoshido. Peut-être, si on me donnait le temps, finirais-je par m'y habituer. Mais dans l'immédiat, je voulais plus que tout revoir mes frères et sœurs Nohriens. Même si c'était juste pour leur dire au revoir. Azura commença à s'éloigner de moi.

« Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre rencontre, Tessia. Au moins je connais enfin la femme pour laquelle j'ai été capturée. Laissez-moi cependant vous poser une seule question... »

Je la regardai, interrogatrice. Elle plongea ses yeux dorés dans les miens.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de votre nouvelle vie ? »

Sur ces mots troublants, elle disparut, s'évanouissant aussi fugitivement qu'un courant d'air. Je me rassis sur la rive du lac, laissant mes doigts courir dans l'eau pure. Qu'allais-je faire, en effet ? Sûrement déjà réfléchir. Cela semblait un bon endroit pour ça.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Réminiscences

Je passai la semaine qui suivit à déambuler ainsi dans le palais et les vastes et luxuriants jardins, enfermée dans mes pensées. J'avais conscience que mes nouveaux frères et sœurs auraient désiré avoir des contacts avec moi, mais paradoxalement, cet empressement à me faire me sentir familière, chez moi, me tétanisait. J'étais mal à l'aise quand ils me racontaient de vieux souvenirs, me sentant comme coupable de ne pas être en mesure de partager moi-même quoi que ce fût avec eux. Nous avions tout de différent, et finalement, notre sang était la seule chose qui nous rassemblât.

Si j'avais été sincèrement heureuse de retrouver Hinoka, ce sentiment s'était lui-même transformé en malaise quand je n'avais su quoi lui dire. Finalement, ils avaient tous semblé comprendre qu'il me fallait un peu de temps et d'espace, et bien que cela semblât leur en coûter, me laissèrent à mes méditations isolées au bout de quelques jours de tentatives de rapprochement infructueuses. Je ne leur étais absolument pas hostile, et j'aurais moi aussi aimé apprendre à les connaître, mais... C'était effectivement trop à digérer en une fois, et leur constantes réminiscences d'une enfance que j'avais toujours occultée et dont je ne gardais pas le moindre souvenir me pesaient plus qu'autre chose. D'autant plus que je ne me trouvais pas correspondre à l'image, au portrait qu'ils conservaient de moi : celui d'une simple fillette. C'était comme si, dans leur bouche, j'étais restée bloquée dans le temps.

Dans un autre ordre d'idées, j'avais entendu dire que l'autre prince de la fratrie -mon autre _frère_ \- était rentré récemment d'une tournée des provinces. Mais il n'avait jamais cherché à me voir, et cela me convenait très bien. Takumi, c'était bien cela ? Sa capacité à m'éviter constamment rivalisait avec la mienne à me tenir relativement écartée de tous.

Sakura était finalement celle avec laquelle j'avais le moins de difficultés à m'ouvrir. Elle ne m'avait jamais connue, et avec elle, j'étais au moins sur un 'pied d'égalité' concernant nos rapports mémoriaux. Nous n'avions toutes les deux aucun souvenir l'une de l'autre, et je m'en sentais moins malaisée. Notre ébauche de relation semblait moins... déséquilibrée. À travers quelques conversations, j'avais commencé à apprendre à la connaître et découvert une jeune fille douce, sage et réservée, mais aussi exceptionnellement à l'écoute et compréhensive. Et je m'étais surprise à lui confier des choses assez intimes, lui faisant même une fois part des mes doutes. Ses grands yeux compatissants incitaient tant aux confessions que je m'étais mise, sans m'en apercevoir, à lui en confier, lui faisant inconsciemment confiance.

La Reine Mikoto elle-même me laissa la tranquillité dont j'avais besoin, bien que je sentis qu'elle brûlait de me parler, de rattraper le temps perdu. Mais elle comprenait ma détresse et gardait une réserve respectueuse dont je lui savais gré. Elle me fit l'effet, les quelques fois où j'eus l'occasion d'avoir une véritable, longue conversation avec elle, d'une femme profondément altruiste, fine et dévouée, à ses sujets comme, dans un cadre plus intime, à ses enfants, envers lesquels elle était profondément tendre et protectrice. Très... simple, accessible. En cet aspect l'opposé du peu que j'aie pu découvrir du Roi Garon. Je me pris à nourrir un grand respect à son égard, et, si ce n'était encore de l'amour, du moins de la reconnaissance.

Le jour où une requête apportée par un serviteur m'informa officiellement de la demande d'une entrevue était le quatorzième depuis mon arrivée en Hoshido. Surprise, je lui emboîtai le pas jusqu'à la salle du trône, où je levais la main pour timidement frapper au panneau coulissant. J'étais encore peu accoutumée aux manières et à l'étiquette Hoshidienne, et cela s'en ressentait même à des instants comme celui-ci : j'avais toujours peur de traverser la fine épaisseur de papier estampillée dans un geste trop vigoureux.

On m'invita à entrer, et je m'exécutai tandis que le serviteur s'éclipsait après s'être incliné. Au milieu de la salle se tenait Mikoto. Elle m'adressa un aimable sourire en me regardant m'avancer.

« Il semblerait que ces quelques jours de repos t'aient fait du bien, Tessia. »

Je lui rendis son sourire.

« Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai toujours beaucoup de questions, mais les choses me semblent déjà plus claires. »

Contrairement à mon esprit, malheureusement... Je me sentais encore tiraillée et indécise au sujet de mon appartenance réelle à la famille Hoshidienne, et dans une moindre mesure mon identité foncière tout entière.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé le temps de réfléchir de mon côté, » soufflai-je.

« C'est tout à fait naturel. Je suis heureuse que tu te sentes mieux. À présent, si cela ne te gêne pas, j'aurais une petite faveur à te demander. C'est à vrai dire l'objet qui m'a fait te mander ici. »

Étonnée, je la pressai de poursuivre d'un regard interrogateur. Elle se tourna vers le siège imposant et magnifique derrière elle.

« Veux-tu bien t'asseoir sur le trône quelques instants ?

-Pourquoi ? »

Ma surprise prenant le pas sur mon respect protocolaire, mon interrogation fusa sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Mikoto se mordit la lèvre.

« Eh bien... Ce trône est empreint du pouvoir des premiers dragons. On raconte qu'il révèle la forme et l'esprit originels de ceux qui s'y assoient. Je pensais que si tu t'asseyais dessus, peut-être que... »

Incrédule, je fronçai les sourcils.

« Vous... Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Vous me croyez au service des Nohriens ? Une impostrice ?

-Non ! » s'empressa de répliquer Mikoto, à son tour choquée. « Non, bien entendu que non, cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec la confiance. Je me demande seulement si les Nohriens ont trouvé un moyen de sceller ta mémoire... Si c'est le cas, ce trône pourrai t'aider à retrouver ces souvenirs perdus... ou volés. Ceux d'un passé rayonnant où nous vivions heureux, tous ensemble...

-Je vois. »

La reine soupira.

« Je suis désolée, Tessia. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Non, non, je comprends. Vous... Vous avez raison. Je vais essayer. »

Je m'avançai encore, passant devant elle et gravissant l'estrade menant au trône d'un pas peu assuré. J'aurais voulu me convaincre que j'avais envie de cela, que j'étais enthousiaste à l'idée de recouvrer de tels souvenirs, mais en réalité j'étais davantage en proie à une certaine appréhension. J'avais peur à la fois de découvrir qu'on m'avait réellement et délibérément caché des choses et... ce qu'on m'avait caché. J'avais peur de devoir entièrement renoncer à l'estime que j'avais envers ma famille d'adoption, par-dessus tout. Néanmoins, sous le regard intensément attentif de la reine, je m'assis, posant une main hésitante sur l'accoudoir sculpté. J'attendis, retenant inconsciemment mon souffle, attendant que quelque chose se produise. Ce trône me paraissait trop grand. De là, je dominais toute la salle. C'était une impression... étrange. Outre cela, je ne ressentis rien de particulier. Impression, sensation inédite... rien. Au bout d'une longue minute, je brisai le silence suffoquant.

« Je... Je ne sens rien de particulier. »

La Reine Mikoto soupira, visiblement déçue.

« Eh bien au moins, cela signifie qu'ils ne t'ont lancé aucun sort. Ton amnésie est certainement simplement le produit d'un traumatisme précoce, et rien d'autre. Je suis... soulagée. En un sens. »

Toussotant, embarrassée, je me relevai et descendis les marches. À cet instant, un homme grand et très élancé vêtu d'une robe et d'une longue cape émeraude entra dans la salle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Encore jeune, son regard était affûté, exceptionnellement vif et témoignant d'une grande sagacité.

« Votre Majesté... Veuillez m'excuser, » dit-il du ton de voix cultivé caractéristique de la haute aristocratie ou des grands érudits. « Je venais vous avertir que la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

-Merci, Yukimura. »

Mikoto se tourna vers moi, me désignant d'un geste de la main le nouvel arrivant.

« Tessia, tu ne te souviens sans doute pas de Yukimura. C'est un grand stratège, mais aussi l'un de nos meilleurs meneurs. Nous serions perdus sans lui !

-Vous me faites trop d'honneur, Votre Majesté. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis à votre disposition, Dame Tessia, » lâcha l'homme en esquissant une brève révérence. Je hochai poliment la tête en réponse.

« Tessia... J'aimerais annoncer publiquement ta présence parmi nous. Le bruit court que le palais a été infiltré par des espions Nohriens, et j'aimerais faire taire cette rumeur une bonne fois pour toutes. »

J'empêchai de justesse ma mâchoire de se décrocher. La cérémonie... j'allais en être l'élément phare ? J'allais me trouver, moi, qui m'étais toujours considérée comme une princesse Nohrienne, devant toute une foule d'Hoshidiens, devant peut-être les familles des soldats que j'avais éliminés ?

« Yukimura, tout est-il prêt ? » demanda Mikoto, se tournant vers le conseiller, qui acquiesça.

« Oui, Votre Majesté. Le peuple commence d'ores et déjà à se rassembler sur la grand-place.

-Excellent. Merci. Et où sont mes autres enfants ? »

Yukimura plissa les yeux.

« Ils ne devraient également pas tarder. »

Pile à l'instant où il lâchait ces mots, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, et nous vîmes pénétrer dans la salle Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura et un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond pâle aux reflets argentés rassemblés en une longue queue de cheval que je reconnus comme étant Takumi. Même dans l'enceinte du palais, il portait son arc sacré, réputé, de ce que j'avais entendu, pour ne jamais rater sa cible. Ses traits fins, quasi-féminins, étaient crispés dans une expression boudeuse et renfrognée qui ne fit que s'accroître quand son regard tomba sur moi. Il releva fièrement le menton, m'ignorant superbement tandis que les autres me saluaient, se contenant lui de s'incliner devant sa mère. J'en fus plus étonnée que blessée. C'était la première personne qui ne manifestait pas à l'égard de mon arrivée une franche et déstabilisante allégresse.

« Ah, vous voilà... Oh, merci d'être venue, Azura, » sourit Mikoto alors que la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleu pâle entrait à son tour furtivement dans la pièce, faisant clairement de son mieux pour être discrète. Elle opina en direction de Mikoto, qui croisa les doigts sur le devant soyeux de son kimono d'apparat.

« Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, et peut-être Azura, voudriez-vous bien faire visiter la ville à Tessia avant que la cérémonie ne débute ? J'ai pensé qu'elle aimerait connaître un peu mieux les environs. D'autant plus qu'elle a dû se lasser du palais, depuis le temps qu'elle y est enfermée... »

En réalité, cela n'aurait pu être plus éloigné de la vérité. Il y avait tant de choses à voir, tout me semblait si nouveau, si exotique... Mais je tins ma langue. Un peu d'air frais -enfin, hors enceintes de la demeure royale- me ferait effectivement du bien, et serait peut-être à même de dissiper ma morosité persistante, qui me faisait passer à mes propres yeux pour une ingrate tant on m'entourait de soins et d'attentions.

Aussitôt, le visage d'Hinoka se fendit d'un large sourire, reflété par la lueur de gaieté, un peu moins exubérante, mais non moins présente, dans les yeux de Sakura. Azura esquissa elle aussi un léger sourire. Takumi, lui, grimaça, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler sa répugnance à une telle tâche.

« J'en serais ravie ! » s'exclama Hinoka. Sakura hocha vigoureusement la tête pour signifier son accord.

« Je les accompagnerai également avec joie, Votre Majesté, » souffla Azura.

« Si c'est là votre souhait, Mère, » grommela enfin Takumi de mauvaise grâce. Un air réprobateur passa brièvement sur le visage de la reine, mais elle dut se raviser sur un potentiel sermon, car elle sourit finalement, nous regardant tour à tour, Takumi avec un peu plus d'insistance.

« Bien. Je dois tout d'abord parler à Yukimura, mais je vous rejoindrai sur la grand-place. »

Elle se détourna de nous après un dernier sourire, se dirigeant vers l'une des portes de la salle, parlant à voix basse avec le conseiller d'un ton néanmoins animé. Quand elle fut partie, Ryoma croisa les bras.

« Je dois me préparer. Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure, » lâcha-t-il, avant de disparaître à son tour. Sakura battit des cils.

« J'ai hâte que vous découvriez la ville ! Vous vous y plairez, j'en suis sûre ! » pépia-t-elle. Quelque chose dans son ton me rappela Élise. Quand elle était passionnée à propos de quelque chose, la jeune princesse semblait oublier sa timidité naturelle. Je souris, amusée, avant de me tourner vers Azura.

« Merci de venir aussi, Azura. »

La princesse Nohrienne hocha la tête.

« Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien, et si cela peut t'éviter d'errer dans le palais comme une âme en peine quelques instants... »

Nous sortîmes, nous dirigeant vers le hall principal.

…

Une fois dans un des couloirs attenant à la salle du trône, Ryoma s'arrêta, regardant Mikoto et Yukimura, bras croisés. L'air songeur empreignant les traits de la reine n'auraient pu être manqué par quiconque la connaissant, et n'échappa évidemment pas au prince.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse ? » s'enquit-il. Mikoto soupira.

« J'espère que notre jeune Tessia arrivera à se remettre de tout ceci...

-Ce doit en effet être une situation très difficile pour elle. Tant de choses à assimiler... » lâcha Yukimura. « Cela dit, je pense que son retour est un signe des dieux.

-Un bon signe, j'espère, » fit Ryoma, également pensif. Yukimura plissa les yeux.

« Qu'entendez-vous par là, Altesse ?

-Je l'ignore... L'attaque de l'autre jour m'a, comment dire... laissé une impression étrange. J'ai bien peur que nous ne devions demeurer en alerte maximale.

-En effet... Je ne peux moi-même m'empêcher de m'inquiéter... »

Yukimura sourit.

« Laissez-moi le soin de m'inquiéter pour vous, Votre Majesté. Concentrez-vous simplement sur le fait que votre fille vous a été rendue. La Reine d'Hoshido a également le droit d'être heureuse, vous savez.

-Je sais. Et sincèrement, je le suis. J'ai juste peur de la perdre. »

Yukimura resta silencieux, décidant que ce n'était pas le moment de parler à la reine de l'entassement aussi suspect que préoccupant de forces Nohriennes à la frontière.

…

La place était pleine de davantage de gens que j'eusse jamais vus massés en un seul endroit. La foule était si dense que je peinais à me déplacer au travers, bourdonnant d'interpellations joyeuses, débordant de couleurs provenant des vêtements comme des marchandises sur les étals, ou encore des bannières rouges présentant le dragon d'Hoshido flottant à la brise, et l'air était chargé d'arômes tous plus délectables les uns que les autres. La vieille femme tenant le stand devant lequel j'essayais actuellement de passer m'attrapa par la manche.

« Jeune fille ! Aimeriez-vous goûter une tranche de l'une de mes fameuses pommes de terre rôties ? Elles sont délicieuses, vous allez les adorer, j'en suis sûre. »

Juste un essai gratuit, n'est-ce pas ? Je souris.

« Eh bien... Pourquoi pas. »

La femme me fourra une poignée de ses produits dans la main, et j'en portai une tranche à ma bouche. Le goût ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais jamais eu l'occasion de goûter.

« Mmm... Je n'avais jamais goûté de telles épices auparavant. Celles-ci ont une saveur incroyable ! »

La marchande pointa Azura du doigt, qui connaissait un problème comparable au mien en tentant de se faufiler dans le rassemblement entre les badauds.

« Tenez, prenez-en pour votre amie ! »

J'acceptai le petit panier qu'elle me passa, la remerciant, puis me retournai. Azura était parvenue à me rejoindre. Je lui tendis le panier.

« Hé, Azura ! Est-ce que tu en veux ? »

Souriant poliment, la jeune fille prit une ou deux tranches dorées.

« Merci, Tessia, c'est très gentil de ta part. Oh, c'est succulent. »

Je soupirai, encore émerveillée de la vie se dégageant de la cité.

« C'est incroyable, tout le monde est si ouvert, si chaleureux ici... Et c'est tellement... lumineux, spacieux... Clairement, cela me change de la forteresse dans laquelle j'ai été élevée.

-Je suis ravie que cela te plaise, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai toujours été heureuse ici, » sourit Azura. Elle rouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, une nouvelle voix nous parvint de derrière nos épaules.

« Évite simplement de trop prendre tes aises, 'ma sœur'. »

Je me retournai pour faire face à Takumi, qui avait joué des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Il grimaça.

« Je disais ne t'installe pas trop. Ne devrais-tu pas rentrer en Nohr sous peu ? »

Azura soupira, apparemment accoutumée à ce genre de comportement.

« Takumi... »

Les yeux du second prince Hoshidien flamboyèrent.

« Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon nom ? » la rabroua-t-il. « Tu n'as pas encore gagné ce privilège. Appelle-moi Seigneur, ou Prince, si tu dois vraiment me parler. »

Je le fixai, éberluée par son attitude pleine de morgue hautaine.

« Enfin, cela n'a aucun sens ! Elle est en Hoshido depuis autant de temps que j'en suis partie. N'est-ce pas assez pour considérer qu'elle fait partie de la famille ? »

Takumi haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en moque. Je ne fais confiance à aucune de vous deux. Je voulais juste vous le dire en face. »

Sur ce, le prince se renfonça dans la foule, disparaissant rapidement, nous laissant dans une humeur bien moins légère.

« Eh bien, tout le monde ne peut pas être si... chaleureux, je suppose. Essaie de ne pas laisser son comportement t'abattre, il est comme cela même avec ceux qu'il considère comme ses véritables frères et sœurs. »

J'étais sur le point de répondre quand je sentis quelqu'un me tirer doucement sur la manche. Regardant à ma gauche, je baissai les yeux pour voir Sakura, qui avait réussi à parvenir jusqu'à nous tant bien que mal à travers la marée humaine.

« J-Je suis désolée de vous avoir perdues ! J'ai eu du mal à avancer à un moment donné. J'ai croisé Takumi... Il avait l'air vraiment agacé. »

Elle avisa nos visages moroses, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Il a de nouveau été méchant, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'excuse de son manque de savoir-vivre. Il a toujours été très irascible. »

Je soupirai, prenant une autre tranche de pomme de terre épicée du panier de bambou tressé que je conservais à la main.

« Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi il est si hostile. »

Sakura haussa les épaules.

« Honnêtement, je pense qu'il est un peu jaloux. Ryoma est le prince héritier, vous êtes la fille prodigue longtemps perdue, récemment retrouvée, et lui se trouve coincé au milieu. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu ignoré. »

Hinoka jaillit soudain devant nous, son visage s'éclairant quand elle nous vit toutes trois ensemble.

« Ah ! Vous êtes ici. Venez vite, Mère m'envoie vous dire que la cérémonie est sur le point de commencer. »

Je suivis Hinoka et Sakura jusqu'à un genre d'estrade montée devant une impressionnante statue de dragon lové sur lui-même, ses ailes déployées dominant la place. Dessus se tenait Mikoto. Le reste de la famille royale la rejoignit rapidement, Ryoma à sa tête. Il se plaça à gauche de la souveraine, hochant la tête en réponse aux vivats et applaudissements enfiévrés. Une nouvelle fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de voir un contraste troublant avec les quelques cérémonies auxquelles j'avais assisté en Nohr, où le public se tenait dans un silence prudent, craintivement respectueux.

Montant sur le podium, je pris place à côté d'Hinoka et Takumi, qui ne daigna même pas me jeter un coup d'œil, regard fixé droit devant lui, lèvres pincées. Détournant mon regard de son profil crispé pour le laisser errer sur la foule pressée à nos pieds, je me sentis étourdie, et me pris à espérer fervemment que ma mère ne m'appelle pas pour prononcer un discours. D'un mouvement gracieux de la main, la Reine Mikoto obtint un silence général. Il était incroyable qu'une femme en apparence si douce et pondérée puisse posséder un tel pouvoir de canalisation des foules, mais elle en faisait la démonstration.

« Salutations, braves gens d'Hoshido. J'ai appelé à ce rassemblement afin que vous, habitants de la capitale, soyez les premiers à entendre de glorieuses et merveilleuses nouvelles, dont j'ai bon espoir qu'elles ne tarderont pas à se répandre dans le royaume entier. »

Elle me désigna.

« Nombreux sont ceux qui, parmi vous, ont entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles une princesse Nohrienne se serait établie il y a peu au palais. Eh bien, ceux d'entre vous aux souvenirs assez anciens doivent savoir qu'il y a des années, quand nous avons perdu notre grand Roi Sumeragi, feu mon très cher époux... »

Elle fit une pause, se raffermissant.

« ...Nous avons dans le même temps perdu une princesse. Nohr a enlevé mon enfant, lui dérobant la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir parmi nous. »

Beaucoup des membres de l'assemblée hochèrent la tête, certains portant des expressions de colère. Il y eut quelques exclamations de « Pourritures Nohriennes ! » venant du fond, mais Mikoto les ignora, poursuivant.

« Mais aussi triste que puisse être le passé, je suis ici pour célébrer le présent. Car les dieux m'ont été charitables et m'ont rendu ce que je croyais perdu à jamais. Je vous présente la Princesse Tessia d'Hoshido, récemment revenue de la terre de Nohr. »

Il y eut un silence stupéfait pendant un moment. Puis des applaudissements frénétiques, s'élevant dans une clameur tapageuse et extatique qui emplit la place entière. Je me doutais que ce n'était pas juste dû à mon retour, quoiqu'il dût y être pour quelque chose. C'était aussi la célébration d'une victoire sur Nohr. Enfin, après toutes ces années.

Mes yeux se promenèrent de nouveau sur la foule. Il n'y avait pas un seul visage qui ne fût pas en train de rire, sourire ou pousser des acclamations triomphales. Excepté...

Dans les premiers rangs, proche du bas de l'estrade se tenait une étrange silhouette encapuchonnée. Sa longue cape d'un bleu sombre, au bas poussiéreux et déchiré, couvrait son corps entier, ne laissant pas la moindre parcelle de peau à découvert. L'individu se contentait de croiser les bras, ne remuant pas un muscle, plus immobile qu'une statue. Je sentis Ganglari vibrer à mon côté. L'homme représentait-il un danger ? Il n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. À quoi jouait-il ? Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par ma mère, qui prit doucement ma main.

« Ma fille, je suis désolée de te demander cela de façon si impromptue, mais je pense qu'il serait bon que tu adresses quelques mots à nos chers et loyaux sujets. La dernière fois que tu t'es tenue ici remonte à si longtemps... Certains d'entre eux ne te connaissent pas du tout. Rappelle-leur qui tu es, et pourquoi tu te tiens devant eux aujourd'hui. »

Un discours. Comme je l'avais craint. Je grognai intérieurement.

Léo et Xander avaient tout fait pour essayer de m'inculquer l'art de parler en public, mais mon élocution restait balbutiante et malhabile. Non pas que je ne susse pas m'exprimer, mais les regards expectatifs braqués sur moi m'avaient de tout temps tétanisée, me faisant bégayer et hésiter. Et cela, c'était quand j'avais un script auquel me raccrocher. Une oraison improvisée en face de toute une capitale ? Je soupirai, faisant un pas en avant, résignée, comme je me serais avancée vers le gibet. Nerveuse, je me raclai la gorge, ne remarquant qu'à peine les filets de fumée noire émanant de la lame de mon épée.

« Eh bien, tout d'abord- »

Je ne pus jamais aller plus loin. Dans une explosion d'énergie noire, Ganglari s'envola de son fourreau sur ma hanche pour fendre l'air droit vers la foule. L'homme à la cape leva le bras, et attrapa la garde de l'épée, semblant attirée vers lui comme un aimant, avec aisance. L'homme effectua plusieurs mouvements, maniant la lame comme s'il la connaissait parfaitement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour contempler l'étrange événement, mais ils ne purent regarder longtemps.

Tout se passa très vite. Avec un grognement, l'étranger enfonça l'épée dans le sol, générant une pluie d'éclats tranchants tandis qu'une déflagration circulaire se propageait de la fissure dans la dalle de pierre, labourant le sol. Une sphère violette d'énergie destructrice enfla et alors que l'inconnu bougeait la lame, se propagea aux alentours exponentiellement en une fraction de seconde.

…

Tous les citadins à proximité furent incinérés instantanément par la sphère, qui continua à grandir jusqu'à couvrir la moitié de la place. Dans une explosion finale, le globe dévastateur se dissipa, générant une nouvelle onde de choc qui fit s'effondrer les bâtiments aux alentours, immédiatement rasés, tandis que les plus solides chancelaient sur leurs fondations. Des éclats de métal rouges familiers, projetés à une vitesse létale, fusèrent vers la Reine Mikoto et moi. Ironiquement, la première chose me venant à l'esprit fut que Ganglari pourrait les dévier. Avant que je ne réalise ce qui se passait, et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'arrêter la trajectoire des éclats mortels fondant droit sur moi.

Puis ma vue fut coupée par les longs et doux cheveux noirs de ma mère qui balayèrent mon visage quand elle fit un pas de côté, se plaçant devant moi.

Je sentis les impacts à travers elle alors que les éclats s'enfonçaient dans ses chairs. Elle fut propulsée en arrière, et j'eus à peine la force de la rattraper. Je me sentis moi-même tomber en arrière sous le choc, mais réussis à me raidir assez pour ne pas me laisser entraîner, m'asseyant tandis que Mikoto me glissait dessus jusqu'à s'effondrer sur mes genoux. Je la roulai sur le côté, tâchant de voir à quel point elle était blessée.

« Mère ! Êtes-vous... Êtes-vous grièvement blessée ? »

Elle leva les yeux sur moi, une expression de profonde inquiétude marquant ses traits.

« Tu... Tu n'as pas été touchée ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien... »

Je hochai la tête, essayant de voir où étaient ses blessures. Stupéfaite, je constatai qu'aucune n'était visible. C'était comme si les échardes de métal qui venaient de la transpercer de part en part sous mes yeux n'avaient été qu'un mirage. Mais je les avais bien vu, et senti traverser son corps. Où étaient-elles ? Qu'étaient-elles ?

« Je vais bien. Je vous en prie, tenez-bon. On... On va vous trouver un guérisseur. »

La reine sourit, ses paupières se fermant doucement.

« Je suis si... heureuse. »

Elle leva une main pour la poser sur ma joue mais elle retomba, inerte, à mi-chemin. Je la sentis se raidir dans mes bras, sentis la vie s'échapper d'elle. Je la fixai, incrédule. Non, je ne pouvais croire que ma mère pût m'être ainsi enlevée, si tôt après que je l'aie retrouvée. Elle ne pouvait être morte. Ç'aurait été bien trop cruel. J'attrapai ses épaules, la secouant.

« MÈRE ! » hurlai-je.

Elle ne pouvait être partie. Elle ne pouvait être morte. Je me répétai ce mantra, en boucle, fébrile, tentant désespérément de me convaincre que c'était vrai.

« Mère ! » s'écria à son tour Sakura, écarquillant les yeux. Elle tenta de se jeter vers nous, mais fut interrompue dans son élan par le bras de Ryoma, placé de façon protectrice devant elle. Du coin de l'œil, j'avisai le prince s'élancer sur l'homme encapuchonné, sabre au clair, le hélant avec rage.

« Montrez-vous ! » l'entendis-je exiger, la voix vibrante, quand l'être disparut brutalement.

Mais toute mon attention était concentrée sur la femme étendue sur mes genoux. La femme qui ne m'avait montré que patience, attention et amour depuis mon arrivée, sans rien attendre en retour. Comment... Pourquoi ? Mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, incapable de comprendre quelle raison les dieux avaient bien pu trouver de me ravir ainsi ma mère. POURQUOI ?

La suite des événements m'échappa. Je me sentis vaguement glisser vers un état d'inconscience, pas atone, mais plutôt comme si la haine et la rage me parcourant consumaient toute trace de raison, de pensée logique dans mon esprit. Mon sang me sembla bouillir dans mes veines, et je fus parcourue de tremblements incontrôlables tandis que le monde autour de moi changeait de couleur, baignant dans une bavure rouge, comme une traînée sanguinolente. Le sang battait à mes tempes, assourdissant. Puis une sorte d'aura blanche éclatante m'enveloppa, dissipant le rouge sang, aveuglante. Je hurlai. Un rugissement résonna dans mes tympans. Une douleur terrible m'avait envahie. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Lorsque l'aura blanche s'effaça à son tour, je titubai, surprise, perdant l'équilibre. Ma vision avait changé. Je ne voyais pas les choses sous le même angle. L'expression ahurie de Ryoma et Hinoka lorsqu'ils tournèrent la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés de terreur de Sakura, l'horreur empreignant les traits de Takumi m'apparurent... en plongée.

Toujours pas stable, je tentai de lever les mains. Sans succès. Je vacillai à nouveau, butant contre le rebord de la fontaine attenante au Dragon de pierre derrière moi. Penchée ainsi, la tête sur l'eau, je crus un instant qu'une autre statue me surplombait. Mais quand je bougeai la tête pour vérifier cela, la tête de la créature se reflétant dans l'eau bougea aussi, pareillement. Submergée d'horreur, je détaillai le miroitement mouvant. Quatre patte nerveuses et fines, comme les jambes délicates d'une biche, se terminant par des genres de serres noires. Une peau cuirassée d'un blanc pur, un ventre noir, et un long cou mince, au bout duquel s'arquait une tête penchée sur l'eau. Quand le museau de la bête toucha l'onde, je reculai vivement. C'était bien moi.

À cet instant, le feu reprit, m'embrasant. Je vis de nouveau rouge. Mes pensées dérivèrent. Un rugissement m'échappa. Je perdis complètement le contrôle, au profit de l'instinct de la créature que j'avais vue reflétée. Tournant la tête, celle-ci vit la femme aux cheveux noirs étendue inerte. Une colère sourde s'ajouta à la douleur. La bête se cabra, son regard se focalisant sur l'homme en bleu. _Venger_. _Tuer_.

Elle martela le sol de ses pattes puis chargea le meurtrier de sa mère, une fureur brutale et primaire la parcourant à chaque bond. Mais alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, l'homme, dans une démonstration d'agilité étonnante, fit un bond de côté pour esquiver son attaque.

« Montre-moi... ce que tu as dans le ventre... Hé hé hé... »

Une horrible voix désarticulée, comme désintégrée, sortit de sous la capuche. Elle était monotone et ne comportait ni émotion ni timbre caractéristique pouvant indiquer un genre ou quoi que ce fût d'autre. Ganglari apparut dans sa main. L'épée était désormais pleinement éveillée.

…

L'être claqua des doigts, et instantanément, une douzaine de soldats apparurent de tous les côtés de la place dévastée. Ryoma les regarda, tenant fermement son katana crépitant d'étincelles. Plus on les fixait, plus ils semblaient devenir difficiles à discerner, les contours de leurs corps flous et mouvants. Ils semblaient ne pas avoir de consistance, formés d'une sorte de brume violette. Des guerriers semi-visibles.

« Sakura, Hinoka ! Derrière moi ! » ordonna Ryoma.

Tremblante, Sakura obéit, reculant derrière son aîné, pupilles dilatées de terreur, tandis qu'Hinoka se plaçait à son côté, empoignant sa naginata. Elle fixa ce qui avait été Tessia, luttant avec acharnement contre la silhouette à la cape.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Ryoma suivit son regard, tout aussi abasourdi.

« Un Ancien Dragon... Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir le jour où une telle chose se produirait... »

Les silhouettes évanescentes se rapprochèrent, et le prince raffermit sa prise sur Rajinto, sa lame divine. Elles n'avaient peut-être pas l'air réelles, mais il aurait été prêt à parier que leurs armes l'étaient bien, elles. Ils étaient encerclés. Impossible d'atteindre Tessia -ou ce qu'elle était devenue. Pour le moment, il devrait la laisser se débrouiller avec l'homme à la cape.

« Sakura, tu es notre soutien. Guéris-nous en cas de blessure. Hinoka, j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de ceux avec des lances, ils ont l'avantage sur moi. Takumi, élimine tous ceux que tu peux atteindre. Azura, je n'attends pas de toi que tu te battes. Reste en arrière, défends Sakura si les choses tournent mal. »

Sa voix autoritaire ramena à la vie les enfants royaux pétrifiés. Hinoka brandit sa naginata, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Venez si vous l'osez, bande de lâches ! Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ! »

Prenant apparemment ceci pour un défi, les silhouettes mouvantes s'approchèrent, des sourires fantomatiques se profilant sur leurs visages brumeux. Takumi décocha une flèche de lumière de son Yumi Fujin qui vola droit dans la tête d'un des envahisseurs. La silhouette se dissipa, puis s'évanouit complètement. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'encocher une autre flèche, la horde se jetant sur eux dans une mêlée au corps à corps.

Hinoka transperça l'un des deux lanciers, puis se tourna vers le second, tâchant de trouver un défaut dans son armure. Celle-ci étant à peine visible, l'entreprise promettait cependant d'être ardue. Ryoma força les trois épéistes à sortir du groupe, les engageant tous les trois à la fois en duel. Ses mouvements fluides, aussi puissants que précis, les firent rapidement peiner. Même quand ses bottes étaient parées, sa lame crépitant d'énergie électrique blessait les soldats à moitié invisibles. Hinoka fit enfin mouche, atteignant un point sensible chez son assaillant, qui ne sembla cependant qu'à peine remarquer la douleur. Il abattit sa propre lance vers le bas, assommant violemment la princesse avec. Elle vacilla, manquant de s'effondrer, mais parvint miraculeusement à demeurer sur ses deux jambes et à répliquer. Takumi décocha une autre flèche, atteignant de nouveau l'un des envahisseurs, mais la suivante fut déviée par son compatriote. Alors que Sakura envoyait une décharge d'énergie curative à travers son corps, Hinoka jeta un regard vers le devant de la statue, observant brièvement comment Tessia -non, le dragon- s'en sortait.

L'Ancien Dragon abattit ses quatre pattes sur les pavés, les faisant se fissurer. Malgré ses attaques successives, enchaînées et hargneuses, il n'était parvenu à toucher une seule fois l'agile assassin, qui n'avait de cesse d'esquiver, courant à travers la place autour de lui, rapide et inatteignable comme un courant d'air. L'être le harcelait par petits coups, abattant Ganglari chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, exaspérant à chaque fois un peu plus le dragon, dont les rugissements croissaient en intensité. Les coups l'affaiblissaient, quoiqu'ils semblaient ne pas laisser de marque sur son corps, drainant sa force vitale. À chaque frappe, sa colère augmentait. Sa détermination aussi. Mais sa force diminuait.

Il abattit soudain ses serres, dans un mouvement fulgurant, réussissant cette fois à plaquer son adversaire au sol, l'écrasant de tout son poids, resserrant l'extrémité en pince de son antérieur gauche autour de sa gorge, puis commençant à serrer.

« Hé. Hé. Hé. Pas si vite, ma fille. »

L'assassin enfonça Ganglari dans la patte du dragon, le forçant à relâcher sa prise, puis se redressa d'un bond, sa capuche tombant dans son élan. Si le dragon avait encore eu des pensées rationnelles, il aurait vu que la figure de son assaillant était translucide comme les autres, d'un bleu clair et mouvant sous son habit. Mais le dragon se moquait de son apparence. Il voulait simplement écraser, détruire, déchirer, n'importe quoi pour apaiser sa rage. Balayant l'air de sa queue, il revint à la charge.

Ryoma avait défait deux de ses opposants, mais le second lancier avait rejoint le dernier. Hinoka et lui faisaient de leur mieux pour les retenir, mais les soldats invisibles semblaient avoir toujours un pas d'avance. Rien qu'ils essayèrent ne fonctionna, et pour empirer encore la situation, le dernier des archers décimés par Takumi avait entrepris de leur décocher une pluie de flèches fantomatiques, à peine visibles, dont ils n'étaient en mesure de connaître la position que lorsqu'elles les frappaient. Ryoma en avait une plantée dans le coude, dans un défaut de sa cuirasse, affectant grandement sa combativité. Takumi continuait à encocher et décocher flèche sur flèche se matérialisant à volonté de son arc sacré, mais en vain, ne parvenant à distinguer la silhouette de l'archer sans cesse en mouvement se découpant à peine sur le fond de la place. Où se tenait-il seulement ?

« Takumi ! À ta gauche ! » s'écria Azura.

Le prince Hoshidien fit volte-face pour capter un reflet violet et envoya instantanément une flèche. Le trait d'énergie verte fendit l'air à une vélocité stupéfiante pour aller se planter entre les deux yeux de l'archer. Juste à temps, car celui-ci s'apprêtait à viser Sakura. Takumi se tourna pour faire face à Azura.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Nohrienne ! Allons, pourquoi ne pas tomber le masque, maintenant que tes amis ont envahi la place ? »

Les poings d'Azura se crispèrent à ses côtés.

« Très bien, 'Seigneur' Takumi, pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas garde à cet épéiste ? »

Takumi se retourna vers la bataille juste à temps pour voir une lame fondre sur sa poitrine. Il ne fut sauvé que par ses réflexes, qui le firent se décaler, lui évitant d'être transpercé, tandis que l'arme déchirait le côté de sa tunique bouffante. Une naginata de cuivre jaillit par-dessus sa tête, se plantant dans le torse de l'assaillant et le tuant sur le coup. Azura marcha devant Takumi pour récupérer l'arme qu'elle venait de lancer.

« Je ne suis pas Nohrienne, et ces hommes ne sont pas de Nohr. Même toi devrais parvenir à le voir. »

Baissant les yeux sur la créature en train de se désintégrer, Takumi ne discerna en effet pas les armes de Nohr sur sa cuirasse. D'où pouvaient-ils bien venir ?

Il décida rapidement qu'élucider cette question devrait attendre. Ryoma avait l'air à bout de forces, et Sakura ne pouvait le guérir indéfiniment. Tirant du majeur la corde de son arc, il se concentra, visa, et décocha une flèche lumineuse qui se ficha dans le crâne de l'avant-dernier envahisseur. Le seul soldat restant recula, se voyant en position de faiblesse. Ryoma, katana levé, l'accula contre un mur.

« Vous avez perdu ! Baissez votre arme et nous épargnerons éventuellement votre vie ! »

Même sur son visage semi-visible, son expression de terreur abjecte n'échappa à personne. Sa bouche bougea, comme s'il essayait de parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il retourna son épée dans sa main, son extrémité posée sur sa poitrine. Trop tard, Ryoma vit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Non, ne- »

L'homme se transperça de sa propre lame, disparaissant en fumée. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Tournant la tête vers l'autre extrémité de la place, ils virent que l'Ancien Dragon était toujours aux prises avec l'assassin. Mais ses mouvements étaient plus lents, et ses frappes moins précises. Il ne tarderait pas à flancher sous les coups répétés du chef des envahisseurs. Ryoma pointa Rajinto vers eux.

« Venez ! Nous devons aider notre sœur ! »

Ryoma et Hinoka menèrent la charge, couverts par Takumi et Azura. N'importe quel ennemi lambda se serait enfui devant une charge de la famille royale en furie au complet, mais la silhouette bleue fantomatique ne bougea pas, Ganglari toujours en main. Puis, à une vitesse fulgurante, il piqua en avant pour enfoncer la lame dans le corps du dragon une ultime fois, avant d'éclater d'un ricanement discordant et glaçant, s'inclinant narquoisement devant les enfants royaux.

« Bonne chance... avec elle... »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le spectre se rassembla dans sa cape et disparut, juste au moment où Ryoma s'apprêtait à le pourfendre. Sa lame ne trancha que de l'air. Le dragon enragé tourna sur place, cherchant du regard l'ennemi qu'il combattait. Avec un rugissement de frustration, il se tourna vers la famille royale, avançant d'un pas menaçant. Ryoma leva les mains dans un geste apaisant.

« Tessia, c'est nous ! Tes frères et sœurs ! Ne fais pas ça ! » pria-t-il la bête légendaire. Mais celle-ci ne comprenait pas les paroles des insectes insignifiants devant elle. Ils ressemblaient à son adversaire disparu. Si celui-ci n'était plus là, alors il se défoulerait, évacuerait sa colère sur eux. On l'avait fait souffrir. Il voulait faire souffrir en retour. Grognant, le dragon se redressa, prenant une posture prédatrice. Voyant ses intentions, Ryoma déglutit, pointant sa lame vers lui, tandis que Takumi encochait une flèche.

« Très bien, ma sœur, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour te contenir. »

Il se tourna vers Takumi.

« Vise sa jambe. Essaie de l'empêcher d'attaquer. »

Takumi tira sur la corde de son arc, un peu trop enthousiaste à l'idée de tirer sur le dragon. Mais avant qu'il en ait eu l'occasion, Azura fit un pas en avant.

 _« Comme les vagues grises de l'océan... »_

Alors que la nostalgique mélodie s'élevait, la jeune femme esquissa de gracieux mouvements de la main. Une nuée de gouttelettes cristallines s'éleva, pareille à des perles azurées flottant dans l'air, et une aura bleutée l'enveloppa tandis qu'elle marchait lentement vers la créature.

« Azura ! Non, arrête ! » l'adjura Ryoma, s'élançant vers elle dans l'optique de l'empêcher de se faire lacérer. Mais il heurta un mur invisible, qui l'empêcha de se mettre entre la chanteuse et la bête, et il fut rejeté en arrière, se rattrapant élégamment, une main au sol. Azura tourna la tête un instant vers lui, lui adressant un regard d'excuse, avant de se remettre en marche, bras écartés, plongeant son regard doré dans celui, écarlate, du dragon.

 _« Comme les vagues grises de l'océan_

 _Tu es voué à chercher la vérité au-delà du rivage, juste hors de portée »_

Le pendentif de saphir accroché à son cou s'élevait et diffusait un éclat éthéré mais intense à mesure que son chant emplissait la place, plongeant chacun dans une transe indescriptible. Le dragon recula, jusqu'à rencontrer la façade à moitié effondrée de ce qui avait été une habitation dans son dos.

Parvenue à quelques mètres, Azura leva doucement ses mains, continuant à chanter. La lueur bleue émanant de son pendentif, et d'elle-même, projetait des reflets céruléens sur la bête, qui semblait en proie à un malaise grandissant, secouant la tête, s'ébrouant. La chanson éveillait quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose de dérangeant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il voulait que ça s'arrête.

 _« Cependant les courants changent continuellement »_

Un cercle de lumière se forma autour d'Azura et du dragon, qui déploya ses ailes, levant une patte pour la frapper de ses griffes. Azura poussa un cri, tombant à terre, tandis que l'aura bleue lumineuse se dissipait.

 _« Évoluant comme le temps s'écoulant »_

La créature enserra le cou d'Azura de ses serres, la clouant au sol. Ses griffes se resserrèrent. Elle ne se débattit pas, se contentant de sceller ses yeux dorés aux siens, écarlate. Le dragon sentait sa fragilité, sa vulnérabilité. Il lui suffisait de serrer encore un tout petit peu plus... pour lui briser le cou, et mettre un terme à la chanson. Mais il hésita. Il la connaissait. Azura agrippa son pendentif, trouvant la force de terminer son chant, dans un filet de voix.

 _« Il t'appartient de tracer ta voie... par l'épée... et dans le sang... »_

Une seule larme s'écoula de son œil.

« Tue-moi, si c'est ce que tu veux... » murmura-t-elle. « Mais fais-le sous ton vrai visage. »

Alors que la lumière s'intensifiait à nouveau, le dragon se souvint de ce qu'il était. Qui il était. Reconnut la personne au-dessous de lui. Il relâcha Azura, reculant, sa taille diminuant déjà, agrippant sa tête de ses mains, déchiré entre deux consciences luttant au corps-à-corps dans son esprit, cherchant à prendre le contrôle. Finalement, l'une d'elle l'emporta. Dans un éclat luminescent, les longues ailes se rétractèrent dans son dos, son cou et ses antérieurs raccourcirent, se transformant en bras, et sa colonne vertébrale se réarrangea.

…

Je haletai, une migraine atroce m'enserrant le crâne. Je me sentais malade et désorientée. Des flashs emplissaient mon esprit, leur clarté douloureuse. Des images se mirent à défiler à toute vitesse. Je levai les yeux, rencontrant le regard d'Hinoka.

« Je... Je crois que je me souviens. »

Des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de ma mémoire, éveillés par mon changement de forme et mon retournement de conscience, s'imposèrent à moi, brusquement, sans merci. Une nuit sombre. Un homme se tenant devant moi. La mort. Des cris. Une main noire, se tendant vers moi tandis que je tentais de m'enfuir...

…

 _« Ce que vous suggérez est outrageant, Garon. Vous dépassez les bornes. Je refuse d'agréer à votre 'proposition'. »_

 _Tessia soupira, reconnaissant le ton de fort mauvais augure dans la voix de son père. Celui qu'il employait quand il se mettait vraiment en colère. D'une seconde à l'autre, il allait se mettre à crier. La jeune princesse Hoshidienne continua à jouer avec son cheval mécanique, un cadeau de Yukimura pour son anniversaire._

 _Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi son père l'avait emmenée si loin de la maison, mais c'était ennuyeux ici. Elle devait toujours rester silencieuse quand les deux rois parlaient, et son père lui faisait des leçons sur ce qui se passait et sur qu'elle devait apprendre. Cela faisait deux jours. Sans le moindre changement. Elle leva les yeux à travers ses cils baissés, observant son père à la dérobée de là où elle était assise sur le plancher, derrière un fauteuil. Ses sourcils étaient joints en une barre irritée, ses bras croisés sur le plastron rutilant de sa poitrine. Décidément, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle préféra se concentrer sur son jouet, ignorant les voix agacées au volume croissant._

 _« Sumeragi, Nohr est aux abois. Si vous n'acceptez de faire un geste diplomatique, nous allons devoir prendre nous-mêmes le sujet en main._

 _-Dois-je considérer cela comme une menace ? » gronda son père, ombrageux._

 _« Je m'efforce simplement d'éviter l'inévitable. Mais votre obstination rend les choses bien difficiles, croyez-le. »_

 _Son père se leva, portant la main à la garde de Rajinto, son katana favori -celui que personne n'avait le droit de toucher- qu'il portait au côté._

 _« Il me semble pourtant bien que vous venez de me menacer, Garon. Assumez-en les conséquences. Pour moi, ces négociations sont terminées. Hoshido n'abandonnera pas une partie de ses terres simplement parce que des sauvages fauteurs de guerre de l'ouest nous les ont réclamées ! »_

 _Garon grogna, abattant son poing sur la table devant lui._

 _« Les milliers de vies en Nohr ne vous importent-elles donc pas ?_

 _-J'assume attacher davantage de valeur aux vies de mes propres sujets. Si nous vous laissons les plaines d'Ulwya, où et quand cela s'achèvera-t-il ? Bientôt vous me réclamerez ma capitale et nous direz de vivre dans la mer. Non, je ne concéderai pas ceci. Peut-être que si vous aviez appris à cultiver au lieu de conquérir vos voisins, vous n'auriez pas à me supplier de vous abandonner mes propres terres. »_

 _Tessia se recroquevilla, sentant son père fulminer, littéralement écumant de rage. Elle devrait faire attention à ne pas faire d'erreur quand ils retourneraient à leur résidence provisoire, pour ne pas lui donner l'opportunité de décharger ses nerfs sur elle. L'autre roi, le grand barbu, se leva aussi._

 _« Hoshido possède tant ! Le continent entier pourrait être nourri si vous acceptiez de mieux répartir vos vivres ! »_

 _Sumeragi se tourna pour faire face à la porte. Tessia se leva aussitôt après, sentant qu'il était temps de partir._

 _« Que vous ayez gâché le potentiel de votre propre territoire pourtant si étendu n'est pas mes affaires, et vous tirer de votre mauvaise gestion pas davantage de mon ressort. Mon peuple ne se verra pas obligé de céder ses terres à des gens qu'ils ne connaissent même pas. Au revoir, Garon. Je vais retourner en Hoshido à présent, et sachez que je considérerai la moindre incartade ou tentative de franchissement au niveau de Gouffre Sans Fin comme une déclaration de guerre. »_

 _Sumeragi marcha vers les portes de la vaste salle de réunion. Ses gardes quittèrent leurs positions contre le mur pour venir se ranger derrière lui, lui emboîtant le pas, le flanquant de part en part. Tessia les suivit, essayant de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde était si énervé. Quand ils prenaient un repas à la maison, il y avait toujours beaucoup de restes. Ils pourraient en envoyer un peu à Nohr s'ils avaient faim là-bas, non ? Peut-être juste les haricots. Elle n'aimait pas les haricots._

 _« ARGHHH ! »_

 _L'un des gardes de son père hurla de douleur, du sang se déversant de là où une flèche s'était fichée dans son flanc. L'archer Nohrien qui venait juste de la décocher en encocha une autre. Sumeragi pivota instantanément, les yeux flamboyants, réalisant la situation en une seconde._

 _« VOUS AVEZ OSÉ ?! »_

 _Garon tira une énorme hache de sa ceinture, la brandissant, menaçant._

 _« Non, comment avez-_ vous _osé, Sumeragi ? N'ai-je pourtant pas clairement exposé les choses ? Si Nohr ne trouve pas de nourriture d'ici peu, il s'affamera. S'il s'affame, il cherchera ailleurs sa subsistance. D'une manière ou d'une autre, sur mes ordres ou non, mon peuple marchera sur Hoshido. J'ai tenté de résoudre ce problème de manière pacifique, mais vous ne vous êtes pas laissé convaincre par des mots. J'y vois là l'obligation d'employer les techniques autrement plus efficaces de mes ancêtres. »_

 _Il engloba du regard les nombreux soldats Nohriens répartis tout autour de la pièce._

 _« Feu à volonté. »_

 _Des flèches volèrent, traversant la salle. Les gardes royaux se placèrent devant Sumeragi pour les arrêter, mais les portes de sortie étaient bloquées. Une fois tous les hommes tombés, ce fut au tour du souverain d'être criblé de flèches. Tessia étouffa un hurlement, tétanisée. Garon s'avança, de l'énergie noire émanant de sa puissante hache. Il atteignit Sumeragi qui tomba à genoux au milieu des corps de ses soldats, un rictus de haine tordant ses traits._

 _« Nohr prendra ce dont il a besoin. »_

 _Tessia, une main plaquée sur la bouche, recula lentement, toujours remarquée par personne dans la pièce. Elle voulait hurler, mais la voix lui manqua. Elle retomba en arrière, s'éloignant en rampant à moitié du roi terrifiant. Garon leva sa hache. Sumeragi la regarda, fronçant les sourcils, lui jetant un bref coup d'œil avant d'incliner imperceptiblement la tête vers les portes opposées, au fond de la salle._

 _« Vous pouvez me tuer, vil monstre, » hoqueta-t-il, toussant du sang. « Mais vous ne pourrez jamais tuer l'esprit d'Hoshido ! »_

 _Garon soupira._

 _« Votre stupide fierté vous aura mené à votre fin. Mourrez en sachant que j'accomplirai ce que vous n'avez jamais pu accomplir : j'unirai le continent sous une seule bannière, et une seule loi. Pour le bien de tous. »_

 _Il abattit sa hache, séparant la tête de Sumeragi de son corps. Cette fois, Tessia hurla, la lamentation déchirante d'une enfant qui ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait. N'avait pas compris l'enjeu des pourparlers. Une enfant qui désirait juste ardemment oublier ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Garon pivota sur ses talons, avisant la fillette recroquevillée dans un coin de la salle. L'un de ses hommes encocha une flèche, mais il arrêta son geste d'un regard impérieux._

 _« Ne tirez pas. L'enfant ne mérite pas notre haine. »_

 _Il marcha vers Tessia, plaçant sa hache ensanglantée sur la table sur son chemin. Tremblante de terreur, elle resta pétrifiée, le regardant s'avancer vers elle._

 _« Pauvre chose. Tu n'aurais pas dû assister à ceci. »_

 _Il s'agenouilla devant elle, un air pensif sur son visage effrayant._

 _« Je regrette, mais je vais devoir t'emmener avec moi. Hoshido ne contre-attaquera pas si je tiens une princesse en otage. Nohr... n'est pas encore prêt pour une guerre d'une telle envergure. »_

 _Il attrapa le poignet de Tessia, fin, si fin dans sa main énorme gantée de noir, le serrant douloureusement. Toujours atone, la fillette ne grimaça même pas._

 _« ...Mais le sera un jour. J'ai simplement besoin de temps... et de pouvoir. »_

 _Garon se redressa sans lâcher Tessia, la remettant de force sur ses pieds, avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. Il agrippait à présent l'épaule de la petite._

 _« Couvrez le corps de Sumeragi et laissez-le là. Et préparez un équipage. Nous partons. Maintenant. »_

 _Entraînée par le grand roi barbu, Tessia se tordit le cou pour voir un soldat couvrir d'un drap blanc le corps sans vie de son père. À ce spectacle, elle se ranima, luttant de toutes ses forces contre Garon, qui ne ralentit même pas un tant soit peu son allure, la traînant derrière lui, malgré ses contorsions pour lui échapper. Cela n'eut d'autre effet que de le faire resserrer sa prise sur son épaule, et elle sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer comme des serres dans sa chair, la meurtrissant._

 _« N'aie pas peur. Tu ne seras pas blessée. Considère-toi... Comme mon enfant. Une princesse de Nohr, aussi longtemps que tu demeureras parmi nous. »_

 _Tessia ne comprenait plus ses paroles. L'image du drap blanc couvrant les taches rouges était gravée dans son esprit. Pourtant, elle la sentit s'estomper tandis que le roi la forçait à grimper dans un carrosse les attendant devant le bâtiment. Tout lui échappa. Elle ne se souvint plus pourquoi elle était là. Et elle fixa, amorphe, le regard vide et terne, le paysage à travers la fenêtre se faire plus gris et triste à mesure qu'ils filaient vers le nord._

 _Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, très fort. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir la scène à laquelle elle avait assistée._

 _« Mon enfant... »_

…

 _Tessia agrippa avec plus de force la main de la servante, tétanisée. Elle ne continuait à marcher que parce qu'elle sentait les yeux noirs du grand homme barbu et effrayant posés sur elle, sur sa nuque. Elle avait oublié aussi qui il était. Néanmoins, elle aurait voulu s'effondrer là et pleurer, pleurer. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges de larmes._

 _Elle ne comprenait toujours pas où elle était. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi elle était là. Où était sa mère ? Où étaient Hinoka et Ryoma? Et son père... Son père... Tout commençait à se brouiller, se mêlant dans une brume d'égarement, de douleur et de chagrin. Elle était vidée, à bout de forces. Elle avait froid, et ces grands murs nus et gris sur lesquels couraient des ombres effrayantes lui semblaient autant de remparts terrifiants. Où était le soleil ?_

 _Un homme poussa la porte de la salle devant lui, et la servante la tira dans une immense salle lugubre, bordée de rangées de colonnes si hautes de chaque côté qu'elle ne parvenait à en voir le sommet. En face d'elle, un trône énorme. Celui qu'elle connaissait était doré et chatoyant, à l'assise couverte de coussins de soie confortables. Lui n'était que de pierre, incrusté d'autres pierres brillantes mais sombres._

 _« Xander, Camilla, Léo... Mes enfants. Je suis heureux de vous voir tous en bonne santé. J'ai une nouvelle de la plus haute importance à vous annoncer. »_

 _Elle tressaillit en entendant la voix de l'homme barbu, l'esprit trop embrumé pour saisir ses paroles, mais son intonation la paniquant. Seulement à cet instant, elle remarqua que d'autres enfants se tenaient dans la salle devant elle, la dévisageant avec curiosité. Deux garçons blonds et une fille aux cheveux violets._

 _Le premier portait un cercle de métal noir finement travaillé sur ses boucles dorées. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, et était très grand. Il croisa les bras, la regardant, et elle baissa les yeux. La fille, portant également un diadème piqué dans ses longs cheveux ondulés, avait un air doux et compatissant qui la rassura un peu, mais il y avait une lueur étrange dans son regard, comme une espèce de rapacité affective. Le dernier, enfin, semblait avoir à peu près son âge, et être aussi désorienté qu'elle ou presque. Tenant la main de la fille, il la dévisageait les yeux écarquillés avec une stupeur effarée. Tous étaient vêtus de manière étrange, les garçons de bottes hautes et tuniques sombres, la fille d'une robe longue qui n'avait rien des kimonos clairs portés par les Hoshidiennes chez elle._

 _« Je vous présente votre nouvelle sœur et princesse de Nohr. Il va sans dire que j'attends de vous que vous la traitiez comme telle. »_

 _Une fois de plus, Tessia ne saisit pas ses mots. Mais elle perçut la surprise accrue des trois enfants. L'aîné demanda quelque chose d'une voix étonnamment douce, la regardant, et l'homme barbu répondit par l'affirmative de son ton dur et cassant habituel._

 _« Elle était Hoshidienne, oui. Mais cela est révolu désormais. »_

 _Le garçon le plus grand fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa, n'ajoutant rien, tandis que les deux autres continuaient à détailler Tessia, la mettant atrocement mal à l'aise. Elle n'entendait toujours rien à la situation et se demandait quand Ryoma viendrait la chercher. Sa longue crinière brune comme celle d'un lion flottant derrière lui, tirant d'un geste assuré Rajinto, son katana sacré crépitant d'étincelles, de son fourreau, de petits éclairs d'électricité éclairant les couloirs suintants et sombres..._

 _L'aîné s'approcha et échangea quelques mots de plus avec l'homme aux yeux noirs. Après leur courte discussion, l'homme s'effaça, après l'avoir forcée d'une main dure à avancer, et demeurèrent dans la trop vaste salle seulement les quatre enfants et quelques serviteurs. Les deux aînés s'approchèrent lentement, tendus à l'idée de l'effrayer. Elle perçut cette tension, et la crut dirigée vers elle, se recroquevillant et tentant de se dérober à leur regards indulgents, mais la servante la tenait fermement._

 _« Lâchez-la. »_

 _Un ordre simple, bref mais autoritaire. Tessia leva timidement les yeux pour apercevoir le regard indéchiffrable du garçon le plus âgé, focalisé sur la servante, qui n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'accéder à sa requête. Tessia sentit son bras douloureux à force d'être tenu si serré être relâché, et comprenant que c'était dû à l'intervention du garçon, lui jeta un bref coup d'œil reconnaissant._

 _« Bien, Prince Xander._

 _-Et laissez-nous, je vous prie. Merci. »_

 _La servante s'inclina et disparut._

 _« Pauvre petite chose... Regarde-la, elle a l'air si tétanisée... Complètement hébétée. Xander, que pouvons-nous faire ?_

 _-Elle est en état de choc, c'est évident. Elle vient d'être arrachée à sa patrie et sa famille après avoir vu son père mourir sous ses yeux. Il est compréhensible qu'elle soit dans cet état, Camilla, et je doute que nous puissions y faire quoi que ce soit. »_

 _Le garçon soupira, avant de s'agenouiller devant elle, ses yeux au niveau des siens. Sans la toucher, il chercha à croiser son regard, mais n'y parvint pas._

 _« Je ne sais si tu comprends ce que je dis, mais je vais tout de même essayer de t'expliquer quelques choses. Tu te trouves actuellement au château de Krakenburg, en territoire Nohrien. Mais je me doute que cela t'importe peu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux probablement savoir où est ta famille, et pourquoi elle t'a abandonnée ici... »_

 _Il avait une voix calme et posée qui l'apaisa quelque peu, contrebalançant l'effet intimidant de sa taille. Quelque chose en lui lui rappelait Ryoma. Trouvant du réconfort en cette idée, elle parvint à lever ses yeux rivés au sol, croisant les siens, soucieux._

 _« Je n'ai pas de réponse à cela, et je n'en aurai jamais. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour que tu te sentes moins solitaire ici..._

 _-Ce doit être terriblement dur de te retrouver toute seule, parmi des gens qui te sont inconnus. Mais je m'occuperai bien de toi, ne t'inquiète pas, » renchérit la fille aux cheveux violets. Il se passa un moment de silence._

 _« Au fait, je m'appelle Xander, » dit le garçon le plus vieux. « Et voici Camilla, et Léo. À partir de maintenant, tu peux m'appeler ton frère, et je te promets de tout faire pour t'aider à te sentir chez toi ici. Ce sera difficile, mais nous y parviendrons. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à faire appel à Camilla ou moi. Tu peux nous considérer, si ce n'est pour l'instant comme ta famille, du moins comme tes alliés. »_

 _Dans tout ce discours, Tessia n'avait compris qu'une seule chose. Le mot 'frère'. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois timidement le garçon devant elle, emplie de réserve craintive. Était-il son frère ? Pourquoi disait-il l'être ? Mentait-il ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air de vouloir lui faire du mal._

 _Perdue et égarée, bouleversée, frustrée de ne rien comprendre, elle éclata brusquement en violents sanglots. Les yeux du garçon pris au dépourvu s'écarquillèrent, et la fille se jeta vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras, et elle referma par automatisme les siens autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle sentait bon, et le tissu sous sa joue était doux, comme la chaleur de son corps dans ce grand château si froid._

 _« Là, là, ma chérie... Tout va bien se passer. »_

 _C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la prenait dans ses bras depuis... Depuis... Depuis quand ?_

 _Les images brouillées revinrent, désordonnées. Et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité tandis qu'elle essayait désespérément de les chasser, chasser la douleur la déchirant. Une main caressa ses cheveux lisses, lentement._

 _« Souhaitez-vous manger ? Boire ? » demanda soudain la voix de la servante, parlant de manière ridiculement articulée et fort, comme s'adressant à une retardée, et avec force gestes grotesques. Xander se releva, plissant les yeux._

 _« Parlez-lui de façon normale, elle n'est pas stupide, juste traumatisée, émotionnellement à bout. Oh, et elle est, selon le desiderata de mon père, notre sœur, alors vous feriez également mieux de vous adresser à elle avec davantage de respect. Commencer par employer un titre adéquat serait une bonne idée, » fit-il claquer._

 _« Veuillez me pardonner, Votre Altesse, » s'empressa de s'excuser la bonne, s'inclinant._

 _« Je peux vous faire confiance pour faire passer le message à l'ensemble des domestiques ?_

 _-Bien entendu._

 _-Père n'a pas donné d'ordres particuliers à son sujet ?_

 _-Non, Votre Altesse. Sa Majesté ne nous a donné aucune directive concernant... hum... Son Altesse Tessia._

 _-Je vois. En ce cas, préparez-lui une chambre à côté de celle de Camilla. »_

 _Il la regarda de nouveau longuement, pensif._

 _« J'aimerais rendre sa vie ici la moins pénible possible. Qu'elle ne se sente, si ce n'est chez elle, du moins pas dans une prison. Aucune maltraitance ou manque de respect à son égard ne sera toléré, est-ce clair ?_

 _-Très, Votre Altesse. »_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Déchirure

Je déglutis, assaillie par mes souvenirs. Xander. Camilla. Léo. Mon père. _Mes_ pères. Une conversation que je n'avais pas comprise étant enfant. Que je comprenais à présent. Je comprenais de quoi Garon et Sumeragi avaient débattu. Je comprenais pourquoi il m'avait enlevée. La seule question restante était...

« Pourquoi m'a-t-il gardée ? »

Azura s'agenouilla à côté de moi.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Tessia ? Cela fait plusieurs minutes que tu restes assise là, sans bouger... »

Je levai les yeux sur elle, sur les marques d'entailles sur son cou et sa joue égratignée, et l'horreur de ce que j'avais fait me submergea tout à coup.

« Oui, je vais bien. Je suis juste dégoûtée de moi-même. Est-ce que _tu_ vas bien ? Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je t'ai fait. C'était comme si... je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même. »

Azura hocha la tête, m'aidant à me relever.

« Je t'en prie, je suis presque indemne. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Ce n'était pas toi, de toute façon, mais le sang des Anciens Dragons coulant dans tes veines. Il a pris le contrôle, éveillé par une émotion intense. Ta véritable nature s'est révélée. »

Je fixai mes mains, confuse.

« Je croyais que seule la famille royale Nohrienne possédait du sang de dragon ? »

Ryoma fit un pas en avant.

« Leur famille descend du Dragon du Crépuscule. La nôtre du Dragon de l'Aube. Mais toi... tu es comme les rois de l'ancien temps, Tessia. Tu peux réellement te transformer en dragon. »

Azura acquiesça.

« En effet, beaucoup des ouvrages les plus anciens conservés à la Grande Bibliothèque relatent de telles capacités chez les anciens souverains à travers divers récits. Un pouvoir aussi extraordinaire que dangereux... qui est dit s'être affaibli au fil des générations, tandis que le sang des Dragons Originels se diluait chez les deux lignées... et a fini par se perdre. Ou du moins, c'est ce que nous pensions. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Hum, peu importe, pour le moment. Qu'est-il arrivé aux citadins ? Et... Mère ? » demandai-je anxieusement.

Ryoma soupira, serrant les lèvres. Azura essuya une larme perlant au coin de son œil.

« La place est dévastée, » me répondit le prince. « La plus grande partie de la foule a été tuée dans la première explosion. Il ne reste plus rien. Regarde bien, Tessia. C'est là l'œuvre des Nohriens. Leur façon d'agir. Laisse-moi deviner... Ton épée, c'est le Roi Garon qui te l'a offerte ? »

Laissant mon regard errer sur les décombres, j'acquiesçai. Quelques instants auparavant, ces rues étaient pleines de familles, de commerçants...

« Il avait tout orchestré depuis le début. Rien n'est de ta faute. Quant à Mikoto... »

Il tourna la tête vers l'estrade, sur laquelle se tenaient Hinoka, Takumi et Sakura, penchés sur la souveraine.

Je m'approchai, des larmes plein les yeux. Hinoka leva la tête vers moi, m'adressant un sourire brisé, reniflant.

« Contente de voir que tu es revenue de... ce que tu étais. »

Je tombai à genoux, posant une main sur le bras de ma mère. Elle était atrocement froide. Levant de nouveau les yeux, je croisai le regard de Sakura. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre nous. Mais la plus jeune princesse éclata en sanglots convulsifs.

« J-J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu... » hoqueta-t-elle. « M-Mais c'était trop tard... »

Hinoka la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement, refoulant ses propres larmes.

« Là, là, Sakura... Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-C'est impossible ! C-Comment est-ce... arrivé ?!

-Je suis désolée... » murmurai-je. Takumi se leva d'un bond, ses yeux étincelant de douleur et de rage.

« Tes excuses ne valent RIEN ! »

Je restai silencieuse, encaissant sa colère.

« Tout est de ta faute ! D'innombrables personnes sont mortes, et par-dessus tout... E-Elle... Notre mère... Tu as tué notre mère !

-Takumi ! » s'écria sévèrement Hinoka, tenant toujours le corps de Mikoto serré contre le sien. « Tessia n'est pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé ! Tu n'as pas à chercher en elle un responsable au malheur qui nous frappe !

-Cela ne serait pas arrivé si elle ne s'était pas présentée sur le pas de notre porte ! »

Il s'esclaffa d'un rire grinçant.

« Oh, pardon, je veux dire attaqué l'un de nos forts de manière totalement arbitraire et mis nos sœurs en danger. »

Il darda ses yeux fous de souffrance sur moi.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

-Assez, Takumi ! » tonna Ryoma, foudroyant son cadet du regard. Il posa une main sur son épaule, mais le jeune prince la repoussa rudement.

« Tes mots ne changent rien ! » poursuivit-il avec hargne. « Et de plus-

-Takumi, je t'en prie, écou- » l'implora Azura d'une voix douce, mais il l'interrompit à son tour.

« Ne prononce pas mon nom, misérable Nohrienne ! Tu es encore pire qu'elle, une espionne à la solde de Nohr. Sommes-nous vraiment supposés avaler sans broncher qu'aucune de vous deux ne savait rien de ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui ? Partez, maintenant ! Disparaissez de ma vue ! Retournez en Nohr d'où vous venez, traîtresses ! »

Ryoma s'avança, mais Hinoka le prit de vitesse, se relevant pour saisir son frère par les épaules et le secouer.

« Vas-tu cesser ça, oui ?! Tu viens juste de voir Tessia combattre ces... choses ! Comment peux-tu décemment ne toujours pas l'appeler ta sœur ?

-Elle est la raison pour laquelle Mère est morte ! Elle n'est pas ma sœur ! Elle et cette traînée Nohrienne partent, sur-le-champ !

-Dernier avertissement, Takumi, » gronda Ryoma. « Retire ce que tu viens de dire. Ton autorité ne fait pas loi ici, rappelle-t-en. »

Sous le regard sévère de son aîné, qui se dressa devant lui de toute sa stature imposante, Takumi finit par baisser les yeux. Mais ne revint pas sur ses dires pour autant.

« Si elles ne partent pas, alors c'est moi qui partirai ! Je ne peux rester là à regarder passivement celle qui a assassiné notre Mère, et tant pis pour vous si vous ne parvenez à ouvrir les yeux ! » fulmina-t-il, avant de pivoter sur ses talons, regagnant le palais. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur ceux restants. Je me mordis la lèvre, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tessia ? Tessia, tu vas bien ? » me demanda Hinoka, cherchant mon regard. Je ne répondis pas. À cet instant arriva Yukimura, hors d'haleine, à la tête d'une troupe de soldats.

« Que s'est-il passé i- »

Il se figea, ses yeux balayant les décombres autour de nous. Puis son regard tomba sur Mikoto. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Votre Majesté... Non ! »

Il s'approcha d'un pas lent, comme un somnambule.

« C'est terrible...» souffla-t-il. Ryoma ferma les yeux très fort. Je vis qu'il ravalait lui-même ses larmes. Nous restâmes recueillis de longues minutes avant que le stratège ne reprenne la parole, le ton morne, vide.

« Notre reine bien-aimée n'est plus... Je... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... C'était donc vrai.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose ? » demanda Ryoma. Le conseiller soupira profondément.

« Navré de devoir vous annoncer cela, mais la Reine Mikoto avait prédit sa propre mort. Elle pensait que des forces encore plus obscures que le Roi Garon étaient à l'œuvre. Elle n'avait pas prédit les circonstances de sa mort, mais la savait imminente. »

Une nouvelle crise de larmes secoua Sakura, dont Hinoka continuait de caresser les cheveux. Ryoma prit de profondes inspirations, avant de se tourner vers les soldats derrière Yukimura.

« Cherchez les survivants, » ordonna-t-il. « Nous allons rentrer au palais.

-Votre Altesse... La barrière... » murmura Yukimura. Ryoma fronça les sourcils.

« Elle est détruite, je sais. Plus rien n'empêchera les Nohriens de violer nos frontières en masse, désormais.

-Je dois vous avertir... Que cela sera plus rapide que prévu. Des forces Nohriennes se massent actuellement à la limite des plaines Ulwyan. Ils sont armés pour la guerre. »

Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard du premier prince.

« C'en est assez. Mère et moi avons tout tenté pour éviter la guerre, mais à présent... »

Il enfonça avec rage son katana dans le sol.

« ...La mort est un châtiment trop clément pour eux. Qui est avec moi ? »

Les soldats Hoshidiens se rassemblèrent autour de lui, hurlant leur colère et leur haine, levant leurs armes violemment. Hinoka se leva lentement, gardant les yeux baissés sur le corps de notre mère.

« Je suis avec toi, mon frère. »

Elle releva soudain la tête, ses yeux rouges flamboyants.

« Montrons à ces chiens que nous ne sommes pas un autre de ces pays faibles et sans aucune résistance à ajouter à leur trophées ! Montrons-leur qu'ils ne parviendront à nous soumettre, quoi qu'il arrive ! »

Yukimura hocha tristement la tête.

« En effet. Nous devons frapper dès maintenant, si nous voulons avoir une chance. Si nous attendons davantage, nous serons d'ores et déjà mis sur la défensive. Seigneur Ryoma... Il y a plusieurs stratégies dont je dois vous entretenir... »

Ryoma hocha la tête.

« Demain, nous marcherons sur l'offensive Nohrienne ! »

Il y eut d'autres acclamations. Je me sentais de mon côté complètement étourdie par la tournure des événements. C'était si précipité... Je me tournai vers Azura.

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. La réponse n'est certainement pas davantage de sang versé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Songeuse, je regardai Ryoma se redresser au milieu des cris des soldats. Son visage était fermé dans un masque dur, mais je sentais presque physiquement le chagrin le consumant, comme mes autres frères et sœurs.

« Je pense que je devrais accompagner Ryoma à la frontière. Je peux peut-être éviter cette guerre. »

Azura eut l'air sceptique, mais ne me contredit pas.

« Vu sous cet angle, en effet... Tu es la personne la plus capable de stopper le conflit. Tu appartiens à Nohr et Hoshido, après tout. »

Je restai pensive encore un moment, regardant des hommes soulever en silence le corps de Mikoto sur une civière.

« Merci, Azura. Pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Sans cette chanson, j'ignore ce qui aurait pu arriver... Comment marche-t-elle, d'ailleurs ? Je me rappelle ce genre d'éclat bleuté, mais à part cela... »

La jeune fille détourna curieusement les yeux.

« Je... Je connais cette chanson depuis que je suis enfant. C'est tout ce que conserve de ma mère, avec ce pendentif. »

Elle souleva le saphir étrangement taillé accroché à la chaîne dorée autour de son cou.

« Quand je la chante avec... passion, elle est connue pour nettoyer l'âme, rafraîchir l'esprit. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait marcher pour te faire redevenir toi-même. »

« Alors c'est une chanson magique.

-Hum... C'est à peu près cela, en effet. Il y a du pouvoir dans ces paroles. Un pouvoir ancien, que je ne comprends pas moi-même pleinement. »

Elle se tut un instant, avant de reprendre, hésitante.

« Je crois que... je vais t'accompagner à la frontière. Quelqu'un doit t'aider à maîtriser ton sang de dragon, après tout. »

Je hochai la tête, reconnaissante.

« Merci, Azura. C'est bon d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi sur qui compter. »

…

Je comptais aller parler à Ryoma, mais me surpris au lieu de ça à déambuler sur la place, au milieu des décombres fumants. Tous ces dégâts... Toutes ces pertes... Ils semblaient aussi peu réels que les soldats à moitié visibles.

À ma connaissance, Nohr n'avait rien de ce type à sa disposition. Léo m'en aurait très certainement parlé si ç'avait été le cas. Mais il y avait une chose que je ne pouvais nier. Ganglari m'avait été offerte par Garon. Et c'était l'épée qui avait semé le carnage autour de moi. Savait-il ce qui se déroulerait ? Avait-il prévu que je rencontrerais Mikoto ? Ne m'avait-il envoyée ici que dans l'optique d'éliminer la reine ? La lame semblait indéniablement liée aux mystérieux soldats invisibles. Nohr était-il aussi démoniaque et mauvais que le disait Hoshido ? Je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question. Je ne l'avais plus.

En errant ainsi, j'entendis un soldat estimer qu'environ trois-cent-cinquante personnes avaient péri. Tout cela parce que j'avais apporté Ganglari en Hoshido, parce que j'avais combattu dans ce fort, parce que j'avais choisi de lutter contre Xander de toutes mes forces, que j'avais passé le test. La liberté me semblait la plus précieuse des choses, alors. Quelle naïveté. Je me pris à regretter être jamais sortie de cette forteresse, pensant avec nostalgie à ma vie simple là-bas avec les serviteurs et Gunter. De nouvelles pensées mélancoliques de Jakob et Gunter menacèrent de me submerger, et je pressai le pas pour essayer de les semer.

Lorsque je m'arrêtai enfin, je me trouvai dans une ruelle isolée. Je me laissai aller contre le mur, m'efforçant toujours d'assimiler ce qui m'arrivait.

« Orlo soit loué, vous êtes vivante. »

Je tournai vivement la tête, avisant Lilith venant de se matérialiser à côté de moi. Chassant mes idées noires, je lui adressai un faible sourire.

« Tu as failli me faire avoir une attaque, Lilith. »

Mon amie me rendit tristement mon sourire. Je savais qu'elle n'ignorait rien de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

« Je suis réellement désolée de ce qui est arrivé, Dame Tessia. Je... J'ai fait de mon mieux pour aider, pour garder la Reine Mikoto en vie. Mais la magie ténébreuse qui la consumait était trop puissante pour moi. Je n'ai pu lutter. »

Je soupirai.

« Sais-tu qui étaient ces soldats, Lilith ?

-J'ai bien peur que non. Ils étaient définitivement pétris de magie, c'est la seule chose que je puisse affirmer, mais pour le reste... »

Un silence s'installa quelques instants entre nous avant que mon ancienne servante ne reprenne la parole.

« Vous vous êtes transformée, Ma Dame. En un Ancien Dragon. »

J'acquiesçai.

« En effet. Heureusement, Azura a pu me ramener à la normale. »

Lilith s'approcha, un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Qu'ils soient en capacité d'y accéder ou pas, chaque être possédant du sang de dragon possède deux consciences en lui, luttant continuellement. L'une humaine et l'autre plus primitive, plus violente. C'est cette seconde conscience qui a pris le dessus aujourd'hui, profitant de votre émoi. L'équilibre de votre balance émotionnelle s'est rompu. Il n'en a pas fallu davantage. Certains dragons, comme moi, sont capables de concilier leurs deux parts, et de conserver un contrôle total équitablement réparti. »

Elle prit soudain sa forme de Dragon Astral rouge et bleu, flottant sur sa sphère de cristal.

« Je peux choisir de prendre la forme que je préfère sans souffrir de conséquences sur ma maîtrise de soi. Mais cela est très rare. En général, conscience humaine et dragunaire sont en guerre perpétuelle. Si vous cédez trop souvent à votre sang de dragon, il pourra finir par faire disparaître toute trace d'humanité en vous. Il vous faut donc apprendre à le contrôler, sans quoi il risque de se manifester aux moments les plus inopportuns et semer chaos et destruction autour de vous. »

Je déglutis.

« Je vois. Mais comment puis-je le contrôler ? »

Lilith reprit sa forme humaine, fouillant dans une poche de son tablier de servante pour en tirer une petite pierre ronde et verte.

« On appelle ceci une dracopierre. Les jeunes dragons les utilisent quand ils s'entraînent à passer d'un état à un autre. Elles les aident à canaliser leurs pulsions. Cela devrait vous aider à garder le dragon en vous en repos... Jusqu'à ce que vous vouliez le laisser éclater. »

Je pris la pierre dans la paume de Lilith. À l'instant où je la touchai, cependant, une décharge d'énergie me courut dans les doigts. Je laissai échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Lilith couvrit mes doigts des siens, refermant ma main autour de la pierre.

« Bien. Elle est imprimée en vous. Utilisez-la de la même manière qu'une Veine Dragunaire quand vous voulez libérer votre pouvoir et prendre votre forme de dragon. Avec le temps, vous parviendrez certainement à vous en passer. »

Je fourrai la petite pierre dans ma poche.

« Merci, Lilith. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Lilith sourit.

« Également, Dame Tessia. Mais il n'est plus temps de discuter. Le Seigneur Ryoma prépare déjà des plans de bataille avec vos frères et sœurs. Si vous voulez les accompagner, vous devez vous dépêcher.

-Compris. Encore une fois, Lilith, merci pour tout. »

Je me mis à courir, sentant les yeux d'ambre du Dragon Astral plantés sur moi, en direction de la place. Je finis par me retrouver derrière la statue de dragon. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais une grosse partie en avait été arrachée, à la base. Encore un si bel ouvrage détruit.

Mon regard fut soudain attiré par un étrange éclat. Au milieu des morceaux de pierre éclatés, une lueur dorée se dressait, verticale. Je m'approchai et vis qu'il s'agissait d'une épée, de superbe facture, incrustée dans la roche.

« Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me retournai vivement, pour découvrir Yukimura se tenant derrière moi. Il avait suivi mon regard, et détaillait lui aussi l'étrange lame.

« Voici Yato. L'épée sacrée de notre royaume. Il est dit que son porteur sauvera notre monde en temps voulu. Craignant son pouvoir, les premiers sages d'Hoshido l'ont scellée à l'intérieur de la statue du Dragon de l'Aube. Il est dit dans les antiques prophéties qu'elle s'éveillera un jour pour choisir elle-même celui qui la maniera, l'élu qui ramènera la paix en ce monde. »

J'acquiesçai, étrangement fascinée. Une épée si ancienne... et qui, pourtant, brillait d'un éclat si intense...

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler sous nos pieds. Ryoma et les autres, un peu plus loin, se retournèrent vivement, juste à temps pour voir l'épée dorée se desceller d'elle-même de la roche l'emprisonnant, avant de se mettre à léviter. Ce qui se passa ensuite me dépassa presque autant que les précédents événements.

La lame sacrée vola vers moi. Je tendis les bras, les plaçant de façon protectrice devant moi. Mais parvenue à quelques centimètres de moi, l'épée s'immobilisa, flottant toujours dans les airs. Mue par un singulier instinct, je tendis alors les doigts, effleurant la garde superbement ouvragée, présentant un dragon stylisé aux yeux incrustés de rubis. L'épée vint d'elle-même se loger dans ma main, et lorsque je refermai mes doigts autour d'elle, la lumière émanant de sa lame brilla avec plus d'intensité que jamais.

Yukimura écarquilla les yeux, le halo doré enveloppant la lame se reflétant dans ses prunelles.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce jour... » souffla-t-il. « Ce jour fatidique où la divine Yato élirait son porteur... Ou sa porteuse, en l'occurrence. »

Il s'agenouilla devant moi.

« Dame Tessia, vous êtes celle qu'a choisie Yato. Puissiez-vous, selon la prophétie, nous sauver tous du destin tragique qui nous attend. »

…

Lorsque je rentrai dans ma chambre, ce soir-là, j'étais épuisée. Moralement, et physiquement. J'avais longuement essayé de convaincre Ryoma qu'une confrontation frontale avec Nohr n'était pas une solution, tenté de le persuader de la légitimité de pourparlers en une telle situation. Mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Hinoka était restée silencieuse toute la soirée, la mine fermée, ravalant sa douleur, de même que Sakura. Mais leurs yeux rougis les avaient trahies. Elles étaient brisées.

Je n'avais pas revu Takumi depuis la scène sur la grand-place. Il me détestait. Et il avait peut-être raison. Je ne pouvais me leurrer. J'étais au moins en partie responsable de la mort de notre mère.

Brusquement, j'éclatai en sanglots. Longtemps, je pleurai, recroquevillée sur mon lit. Pour la mort de Mikoto. La mère aimante que je n'avais pas eu le temps, moi, d'aimer en retour. Pour Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura et Takumi, auxquels mon retour n'avait apporté que des souffrances. Pour Xander, Camilla, Léo et Élise, que je serais forcée de combattre d'ici peu.

Je revis le visage de ma mère, quand, mortellement blessée, elle m'avait demandé, ses yeux levés sur moi, le ton angoissé, si j'allais bien. Je revis son expression soulagée, apaisée, quand je l'en avais assurée. Et mes pleurs redoublèrent.

En arrivant dans ce pays, je n'avais apporté que tristesse, mort et désolation. L'attaque du fort. Celle des Sans-Visage, qui n'avaient pu être arrêtés à la frontière à cause de moi. Ganglari. L'explosion. Les habitants. Mikoto. Mère...

 _« Tout est de ta faute ! D'innombrables personnes sont mortes, et par-dessus tout... E-Elle... Notre mère... Tu as tué notre mère ! »_

 _« Cela ne serait pas arrivé si elle ne s'était pas présentée sur le pas de notre porte ! Oh, pardon, je veux dire attaquer l'un de nos forts de manière totalement arbitraire et mettre nos sœurs en danger. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »_

Les mots de Takumi tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête, ricochant dans un écho infernal. Et s'il avait raison ? Il devait avoir raison. Non. Il _avait_ raison. Et même si Ryoma et les autres faisaient bonne figure, essayant de dissiper ma culpabilité, me consolant, ils devaient également ressentir la même chose.

Je n'appartenais pas à cette famille.

Je l'avais déchirée.

Désespérée, je me levai. La lune était déjà haute. Je savais pourtant que je ne parviendrais pas à trouver le sommeil.

Un éclat attira mon attention. Un rayon de lune venait de se réfléchir dans le haut miroir en pied à côté de ma fenêtre. Saisissant la bougie posée sur ma table de nuit, je m'approchai. Le reflet que je vis dans la glace me surprit. Jamais mon teint ne m'avait semblé si pâle, et je savais que ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'aura bleutée et éthérée nocturne. Souhaitant vérifier quelque chose, j'ouvris la bouche : en me passant la langue sur les dents par hasard, un peu plus tôt, j'avais eu l'impression qu'elles étaient plus pointues que d'ordinaire.

Ce que je vis me le confirma. Mes canines, qui avaient toujours été plus aiguisées que la moyennes, étaient carrément effilées, leur blancheur étincelant dans le rayon de lune. C'en était effrayant. Ma métamorphose de tout à l'heure m'avait-elle plus affectée que je ne l'avais pensé ?

Fébrile, je me mis à me détailler sous tous les angles, cherchant des séquelles d'apparence de dragon. Mais mis à part mes dents tranchantes, je n'en trouvai qu'un autre. Mes yeux rouge sang avaient désormais la pupille légèrement étrécie, comme Lilith, et leur éclat semblait exacerbé. Mon regard en était plus félin que reptilien, cela dit. Mes prunelles écarlates me dévisagèrent narquoisement. Je me souvenais, petite, m'être fréquemment demandé pourquoi je ne ressemblais pas à mes frères et sœurs. Je me rappelais avoir souhaité avec ferveur arborer ce même blond pâle, lumineux, presque lunaire, ces mêmes yeux d'un violet sombre... Depuis toujours, sans me l'avouer, j'avais senti que je n'appartenais pas réellement à ma famille. Senti ma différence. Le fait que je n'étais pas à ma place parmi eux.

Pour en revenir à mes nouveaux attributs... N'était-ce que le début d'une série de mutations ? Allais-je me transformer définitivement ?

Deviendrais-je irrémédiablement, malgré la dracopierre offerte par Lilith, un monstre sanguinaire incontrôlable ?

Horrifiée par de telles perspectives, je me rallongeai, les yeux écarquillés dans la pénombre. Je ne pus fermer l'œil cette nuit-là.

…

La plaine s'étirait à perte de vue, seulement délimitée dans le lointain par la chaîne de montagne auréolée d'écarlate. Le soleil se coucherait bientôt, et les nuages qui se profilaient à l'horizon, se pressant, semblaient déjà gorgés du sang qui se déverserait sous peu sur ces terres.

En contemplant cette vallée verte et fertile se déroulant devant moi, je me mordis la lèvre. Quel dommage que la guerre commençât ici.

 _« Non, »_ me répétai-je. _« Je suis ici pour arrêter cela. Je peux le faire. »_

Je descendis de mon cheval, tendant les rênes à un jeune page. Derrière moi, la puissance concentrée de l'armée Hoshidienne entière frémissait d'impatience et de colère, comme une vague destructrice et cherchant vengeance n'attendant que d'engloutir ceux qui leur avaient enlevé leur reine bien-aimée.

Secouant la tête, je chassai ces pensées. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Pas le droit à la sentimentalité. Si je voulais avoir une chance d'arranger les choses, je devais garder la tête froide et l'esprit clair.

Ryoma avait passé les dernières années à développer les forces militaires du royaume, et le résultat était clairement visible aujourd'hui. Les milliers de soldats étaient déterminés, vêtus de longues tuniques de combat fendues et d'armures légères, et portant un équipement simple mais efficace, leurs visages couverts d'un morceau d'étoffe. Ils semblaient se déplacer comme un seul homme quand l'armée avançait, ondulant telle une élégante mer de soie blanche et d'armes rutilantes. Aucun doute qu'ils étaient bien entraînés, bien équipés également. Le problème était qu'ils étaient clairement en désavantage numérique.

Avançant vers nous en formations noires, strictes et disciplinées, l'armée Nohrienne s'étirait sur toutes la partie supérieure de la plaine, son front large et menaçant. Hoshido aurait beau essayer, jamais il ne pourrait égaler la force d'une nation née dans la guerre, et pour la guerre. Des légions de cavalerie progressaient en ligne bien définies, lances levées, aux côtés d'autres soldats juchés sur des bêtes de guerre bardées de fer, tandis que la Brigade Wyverne virevoltait, dansant dans le ciel leur complexe et rituelle cérémonie de bataille. Les mages noirs, eux, se rassemblaient également, renforçant les unités alliées, leurs jets de magie visibles de loin juste au-dessus de la plaine. Aucun doute. Nohr était la puissance à l'élégance d'Hoshido. Des siècles d'expérience, de stratégies et de dureté avaient forgé la plus redoutable et dévastatrice armée que le monde ait jamais vue. Et à présent, avec la barrière tombée, ils étaient libres de marcher sur Hoshido. Voyant un tel étalage de force se dérouler devant moi, je faillis remonter sur mon cheval et m'enfuir. Mais je me fis violence et restai sur place, bien droite.

« N'aie pas peur, ma sœur. Nohr n'est pas préparé à ce que nous lui réservons. »

Je me tournai pour faire face à Ryoma, son impressionnante panoplie guerrière le rendant plus majestueux que jamais. Son manteau blanc bordé d'or fendu à col montant, flottant derrière lui au vent se levant, son hakama rentré dans ses bottes renforcées de métal complétant son armure rouge, et son long katana porté au fourreau lui donnaient définitivement l'air d'un roi. Aucune déclaration officielle n'avait encore été promulguée, mais il était d'accord général qu'il était désormais le souverain légitime. Et il en avait tous les attributs.

« Ryoma, si nous faisons cela, tant de vies seront perdues... Est-ce que cela en vaut la peine ? »

Ryoma laissa son regard vagabonder sur les forces Nohriennes déployées.

« Oui. Car pour chaque vie que nous prenons, chaque parcelle de terre que nous gagnerons, nous vengeons une décennie d'insultes et d'outrages à notre souveraineté. Nos hommes ne combattent pas seulement parce que c'est ce qu'on leur ordonne, mais aussi pour défendre leur terres. Et c'est cela qui fera la différence, ce pourquoi nous gagnerons face à ces envahisseurs cupides et sans scrupules. Nous sommes du côté de la justice, Tessia. »

Justice... Un mot imposant. Intimidant.

Je m'abstins de lui faire remarquer que la détermination des soldats Nohriens était toute comparable. La plupart d'entre eux se joignaient de façon volontaire à l'armée, où on leur offrait un revenu constant, de l'entraînement, de la reconnaissance. Et voir la terre qu'ils pouvaient gagner pour leur famille ne faisait qu'accroître leur ténacité. Xander m'avait longuement parlé de la célèbre loyauté des guerriers de Nohr.

« ...Peut-être. Alors quel est le plan, à partir de maintenant ? »

Au loin, je distinguais déjà la silhouette de Xander, clairement reconnaissable à son armure noir et or et sa posture altière, juché sur son destrier de guerre caparaçonné aux armes royales, dominant la plaine d'un piton rocheux. Il semblait scanner le champ de bataille, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Me cherchant moi.

Je déglutis.

« Pour l'instant, nous attendons et laissons nos forces se mobiliser. Ils n'attaqueront pas maintenant, pas tant qu'ils ne sont pas pleinement préparés. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une riposte si rapide. Nous les avons pris par surprise, leur stratégie d'investir la place à leur manière, de façon foudroyante, est mise à mal, grâce aux efforts de Yukimura. »

Je devais admettre ce point. Derrière les premières lignes des forces Nohriennes, les tentes et campements étaient encore debout. Quelques feux restaient même allumés. Clairement, une réponse Hoshidienne organisée n'avait pas été pas attendue de sitôt.

« Ha ! Ils n'ont pas l'air si terribles, » fanfaronna Hinoka, se plaçant à ma gauche, sa voix emplie de fausse bravade. « Comme Mère disait toujours, le bien finira par triompher sur le mal. »

Oui. La question ici était néanmoins de savoir qui était qui. Ryoma leva Rajinto, se tournant vers l'armée massée derrière lui.

« BRAVES COMBATTANTS D'HOSHIDO ! » cria-t-il. « PENDANT TROP LONGTEMPS, NOUS AVONS SUBI SANS BRONCHER LES ASSAUTS DE NOHR. NOUS AVONS TOUT ESSAYÉ POUR EMPÊCHER LA GUERRE, MAIS IL SEMBLE QU'ILS SOIENT DÉTERMINÉS À POURSUIVRE À TOUT PRIX, ALLANT JUSQU'À NOUS ATTAQUER SUR NOTRE PROPRE TERRITOIRE. »

Les acclamations allaient en crescendo dans la foule de guerriers.

« MAIS C'EST TERMINÉ ! JE VOUS DEMANDE DE VOUS BATTRE ! BATTEZ-VOUS, POUR VOS TERRES, VOTRE FAMILLE, VOTRE NATION ! »

Il pointa sa lame vers l'armée Nohrienne.

« POUR HOSHIDO ! »

La plaine tout entière résonna du discours enflammé de Ryoma. Mais mon attention fut attirée, de l'autre côté, par un autre discours, tout aussi vibrant. Xander passait en revue ses troupes, son grand cheval noir caracolant, également épée au clair. Et j'entendis également sa voix, même à cette distance.

« Loyaux soldats de Nohr ! Longtemps, nous avons attendu le jour où nos plaies cesseraient de nous abattre, un jour où les cieux nous seraient plus cléments. Regardez autour de vous. Voilà les terres que l'on vous a promises ! Où vous pourrez prendre un nouveau départ, loin de la famine, de la douleur de votre passé. Hoshido, non content de se replier sur lui-même, gardant farouchement ses richesses pour lui, nous a enlevé une princesse, entachant votre honneur comme le nôtre. Ils ne nous enlèveront plus rien, désormais. Combattez comme n'importe quel Nohrien le ferait, pour la prospérité et l'honneur de notre royaume. »

Il leva Siegfried au-dessus de sa tête. « À LA GLOIRE DE NOHR ! »

La plaine résonna de hurlements de rage, de ressentiment, nourris de générations de douleur. Les deux parties croyaient fanatiquement en leur cause. Et alors que les dirigeants de chaque nation levaient leurs épées sacrées, les deux armées s'ébranlèrent. Je me sentis entraînée par le courant incoercible, les soldats derrière moi me poussant sans indulgence. Je me calai sur le pas de Ryoma, marchant à son côté, accélérant pour le suivre tandis qu'il se mettait à courir, la confrontation quasi imminente. Le bruit augmenta en intensité tandis que les deux armées se rapprochaient inexorablement, à l'image de l'effusion de sang inévitable.

Je ne voulais pas cela. Yato, que je tenais bien serrée dans ma main crispée, me semblait aussi lourde et pesante qu'elle était en réalité légère et maniable. Les cris me déchiraient les oreilles, ricochant dans mon crâne, douloureusement. J'aurais dû essayer davantage de convaincre Ryoma. Ce qui se passait n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas légitime. Malgré toutes les bonnes raisons qu'on se donnait, rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se dérouler. Je n'aurais pas dû être là, m'apprêtant à combattre ceux parmi lesquels j'avais grandi. Je savais que si je ne tentais pas quelque chose pour empêcher ça, cela me hanterait toute ma vie. Alors plutôt que tenter de résister, luttant à contre-courant contre le flot d'hommes m'emportant, je me mis à mon tour à courir, de toutes mes forces. Dépassant Ryoma, qui hurla, me rappelant, le ton paniqué. Mettant une main dans la poche intérieure de ma cape, je resserrai mes doigts autour de la dracopierre, libérant son pouvoir, et le mien.

…

Il y eut un éclat de lumière. Quand il se dissipa, ce n'était plus Tessia qui se tenait entre les deux armées, mais une créature imposante et intimidante.

La terre trembla tandis qu'elle se cabrait. Tous les soldats s'immobilisèrent. Xander, du piton rocheux à quelques dizaines de mètres, écarquilla les yeux, serrant les jambes autour des flancs de sa monture qui hennit de frayeur, se cabrant. Puis le dragon retomba sur ses quatre pattes, dans un bruit de tonnerre, et il n'y eut pas un homme sur le champ de bataille qui ne se paralysa de terreur quand il laissa échapper un rugissement si puissant qu'il sembla ébranler la lande entière, déchirant les tympans de ceux se trouvant trop près.

On dit que si tu te tiens sur la plaine d'Ylisse, la nuit, quand tout est silencieux, tu peux encore entendre l'écho de ce rugissement. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, le fait est que même Xander et Ryoma se pétrifièrent instantanément. Azura commença à se faufiler entre les soldats immobiles, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au front, persuadée qu'elle devrait la ramener sous peu.

Le dragon tourna sa tête couronnée de bois blancs semblables à ceux d'un cerf vers Ryoma, défiant le petit mortel d'essayer de l'approcher. Puis il fit volte-face, lançant pareil regard à l'armée Nohrienne également tétanisée. Même ceux qui, en arrière, ne pouvaient voir le dragon sentaient que quelque chose de puissant, très puissant, se tenait devant eux. Le dragon observa ses environs, décidant rapidement que s'il le voulait, il pourrait décimer les deux armées entières. Il se redressa, se demandant s'il aurait dû tester cette théorie.

 _« Non. »_

La voix résonna au plus profond de lui. Le dragon savait d'où elle provenait. À qui elle appartenait. À l'humaine à laquelle la dracopierre donnait voix. Mais elle n'avait pas le contrôle sur lui. Si elle voulait tant la paix, il réduirait à néant les deux parties jusqu'au dernier soldat.

 _« Non. Ils se sont arrêtés. Cela ne durera pas. Laisse-moi leur parler. Je dois saisir cette chance ! »_

L'Ancien Dragon s'ébroua, dérangé par le volume de ces mots. La voix se faisait plus puissante, plus impérieuse aussi. L'humaine était forte, finalement. Et le dragon respectait la force. Il décida de la laisser tenter d'accomplir par des mots ce qu'il aurait fini par accomplir dans le sang.

La lumière éclatante réapparut, entourant le dragon d'une aura aveuglante. Xander mit son avant-bras couvert de métal devant ses yeux, tandis que Ryoma détournait le regard, tous deux éblouis.

…

Je tombai à genoux, exténuée par ma transformation. Lentement, je me redressai, sous les regards conjugués de Xander et Ryoma. Mes deux frères me contemplaient avec choc. Ébahi, ce fut finalement Xander qui parla le premier.

« ...Tessia ? Est-ce bien toi ? Ils ne t'ont pas blessée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fit avancer son cheval d'un pas, se plaçant à l'extrême bord du piton rocheux. Je secouai la tête, me redressant, toujours entre les deux premières lignes.

« Je vais bien, Xander. Mais j'ai besoin que tu retiennes tes troupes. Nous devons parler. »

Xander me regarda étrangement.

« Ma sœur... Je suis incommensurablement soulagé de te retrouver en bonne santé, mais je ne peux reculer devant l'ennemi. Même pour toi. »

Je le fixai, soutenant son regard. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Si, tu le peux. Ryoma, cela vaut pour toi aussi. Ici, maintenant, nous allons avoir une discussion. Entre princes et princesse. »

Je me tournai vers Ryoma, lui lançant un regard insistant, m'assurant qu'il avait bien reçu le message.

Non sans hésitation, les deux commandants murmurèrent des ordres à leurs subordonnés, qui se répandirent vivement à travers les deux armées, les transmettant. Au bout de quelques instants, les deux côtés baissèrent leurs armes, la fureur de la bataille temporairement calmée par la crainte de devoir de nouveau endurer le rugissement du dragon. Les wyvernes de guerre commencèrent à descendre du ciel, se posant une à une sur la terre ferme. Leur chef, une belliciste très familière aux longs cheveux violets, fit atterrir sa monture tout aussi singulière, la seule d'un noir d'encre, aux yeux rouges, quelques mètres à côté de nous. Elle mit aussitôt pied à terre, marchant vers moi.

« Camilla ! » m'écriai-je. Je la reconnus à peine, vêtue de pareille panoplie de combat, sa redoutable hache d'argent au tranchant finement ciselé au côté. Mais même son armure noire ne parvenait à altérer sa féminité.

« Ma chérie ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'éloigner de moi ! »

Elle ouvrit les bras, s'approchant pour me serrer contre elle, mais je me dérobai.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Camilla, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Xander, où est Léo ? »

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, le jeune sorcier se montra lui-même, quittant la formation des mages noirs pour trotter vers nous sur son cheval.

« Juste ici, ma sœur. Content de te voir saine et sauve. Après tout ce qui est arrivé, tu dois avoir une sacrée bonne étoile. »

Les sourires chaleureux de mes frères et sœurs me convainquirent presque de les rejoindre sur-le-champ. Je ne réalisai qu'à présent combien ils m'avaient manqué, et mes doutes me semblaient bien éloignés, à présent. Je résistai néanmoins. Je devais rester impartiale. Née d'Hoshido, élevée par Nohr. J'étais la seule à être en mesure de combler le fossé de haine entre les deux royaumes. Mais toutes mes belles résolutions s'effondrèrent quand Élise courut tout à coup vers moi, échappant à ses gardes du corps, un sourire extatique lui fendant le visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Youpi ! On a retrouvé notre grande sœur ! »

Je me baissai alors qu'elle jetait ses bras autour de mon cou, la serrant contre moi. Malgré toute ma ferme volonté de demeurer neutre, je ne pus m'en empêcher. Cependant, je l'écartai rapidement de moi, consciente du murmure de réprobation parcourant les rangs Hoshidiens. Par-dessus tout celle d'Hinoka. Elle siffla, amenant son pégase au-dessus de nous, son ombre planante faisant vivement reculer Élise.

« Ordures Nohriennes ! Kidnapper Tessia ne vous a pas suffi, vous lui mentez, maintenant ?! Elle est ma sœur ! »

Une fois de plus, le commentaire me laissa un goût aigre dans la bouche. Je me crispai.

« Hinoka. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers moi, toujours en colère.

« Quoi ?!

-Ils sont toujours ma famille. »

En voyant mon expression triste, ses yeux s'adoucirent. Camilla lui lança un regard noir, avant de ricaner, flattant l'encolure de sa wyverne.

« Oui, j'ai bien peur que vous ne vous fourvoyiez. Tessia est ma petite sœur, et vous ne l'aurez jamais. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle _voulait_ vivre parmi vous. »

Je me tournai pour regarder ma sœur aînée, tout aussi irritée.

« S'il te plaît, surveille ton langage, Camilla. Ils sont aussi ma famille. »

Elle arqua un sourcil, manifestement prise de court, puis pinça les lèvres dans une mimique de désapprobation. Je fis un pas en arrière de sorte à pouvoir voir à la fois Ryoma et Xander.

« Mes frères. Je vous en prie, cela doit cesser. La guerre n'apporte que sang, chagrin et désolation. Le cercle de haine qui dirige cette génération se poursuivra indéfiniment. Mais je crois que nous pouvons régler ceci de manière pacifique. Non pas avec des armes, mais avec des mots. »

Xander plissa les yeux.

« Il semble que tu sois restée aussi candide que toujours. Nohr a tenté de négocier. Cela ne nous a mené à rien si ce n'est à une famine plus sévère encore. Songe à ce que dirait notre père si nous revenions les mains vides. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis navré, petite princesse, mais il ne peut en être ainsi. »

Je poursuivis, ne laissant pas le désespoir m'abattre.

« Mais le Roi Sumeragi n'est plus ! Nous avons désormais une nouvelle opportunité de négocier. Ici même. De parvenir à un compromis qui satisfasse tout le monde. »

Xander arqua un sourcil, me fixant.

« Penses-tu réellement ce que tu dis ? »

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Ryoma.

« Pense-t- _il_ réellement ce que tu dis ? »

Je hochai un peu trop précipitamment la tête.

« Oui, bien sû-

-Ne songe pas à parler à ma place, ma sœur. »

Ryoma s'avança vers Xander, de l'agressivité dans sa voix et dans son pas.

« Nohr a malmené nos frontières, égorgé nos fermiers comme des porcs, envoyé d'horribles bêtes dévaster nos terres. Et à présent, juste après l'assassinat de notre souveraine, vous attendez réellement de moi que je sois disposé à négocier ? Mon père est lui aussi mort en protégeant ces terres. Je ne resterai pas passif à regarder ses idéaux et ses efforts piétinés par un empire ne se souciant que de sa propre extension depuis sa création même. »

Il tira Rajinto de son fourreau d'un mouvement vif comme l'éclair. Mais Xander l'avait anticipé, et répliqua en brandissant sa propre lame, large et menaçante, nimbée de son aura ténébreuse.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Je regrette, Tessia, mais quelques mots ne peuvent suffire à refermer de telles cicatrices. »

Je paniquai, sentant mon contrôle de la situation m'échapper, me glisser entre les doigts.

« Non, je vous en supplie ! Ça n'a pas à se terminer comme cela. Ryoma, je-

-Je t'en prie, Tessia, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. J'ai accepté que ce jour voie des pertes. Je me suis résolu au fait que je mène mon pays dans une guerre qui lui coûtera des milliers de vies. »

Il tendit la main vers moi. Un atroce malaise m'envahit, comme une nausée diffuse.

« Tout ce que je demande est de ne pas avoir à te perdre de nouveau, toi. »

Je fis un pas en arrière.

« Q-Que dis-tu ?

-Marche avec nous, combats à nos côtés, aux côtés de ta patrie. Si ton but est la paix, alors soutiens-nous pour y parvenir ! »

Je vis les yeux de Xander étinceler, s'étrécissant en deux fentes.

« Tessia, nous t'avons élevée depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Je... confesse que j'ai toujours connu ta véritable ascendance. Mais je t'ai acceptée comme mon propre sang, depuis le premier jour. »

Sa voix s'adoucit.

« Reviens à la maison, petite princesse, et notre famille sera de nouveau réunie. »

Hinoka atterrit à côté de Ryoma.

« Non, ne l'écoute pas Tessia ! Hoshido est ton véritable foyer, pas Nohr ! » s'exclama-t-elle, pétulante.

À ce stade, Sakura et Takumi avaient atteint la première ligne, se tenant également à droite du grand prince d'Hoshido. Takumi se contenta de me fixer, son expression indéchiffrable, attendant ma décision. Sakura, elle, fit un pas hésitant en avant, mobilisant en cela tout son courage.

« G-Grande sœur... Mère s'est sacrifiée pour vous sauver... Ne rendez pas sa mort vaine ! N-Nous avons besoin de vous ! »

Élise fronça les sourcils.

« Elle est _ma_ sœur ! »

Mes yeux firent des allers-retours entre les deux familles, tandis qu'un dilemme indescriptible me déchirait.

« Je vous en supplie... Ne me forcez pas à choisir... Nous pouvons encore arranger cela de manière pacifique... »

Xander secoua tristement la tête.

« Je suis navré que les choses aient dû en arriver là, Tessia. Mais je te sais capable de prendre la bonne décision. »

Je me sentais atrocement écartelée. Chaque fois que je pensais avoir fait mon choix, une autre raison m'appelait à le reconsidérer. Ma loyauté. Ma mère. Takumi. Élise. Azura. Lilith. Les guerriers invisibles. Du plus profond de moi, l'Ancien Dragon me murmurait à l'oreille.

 _« Laisse-moi sortir, libère-moi, je peux les faire tous tomber à genoux, je peux les forcer à nous vénérer comme des rois. »_

Je secouai la tête, essayant de faire taire la voix. J'agrippai avec force ma dracopierre. Son contact froid et lisse m'apaisa, me rappelant que j'avais le contrôle. Je pouvais m'en sortir. S'ils ne voulaient entendre raison, j'allais devoir prendre la meilleure décision non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour les deux nations. Nohr ou Hoshido ? Liens du sang ou loyauté ? Lignage ou fidélité ? Famille ou parents ?

Je fermai les yeux, confuse, tâchant de réfléchir aussi calmement que possible malgré les battements sourds de mon cœur que je sentais résonner fort en moi.

Lorsque je les rouvris, c'est le regard d'une princesse de Nohr que je posai sur Ryoma, mon cœur lesté de plomb.

« ...Je sais ce que je dois faire. Ryoma... Retire tes troupes. »

Le prince écarquilla les yeux, me contemplant avec incrédulité, presque hébétude.

« Tu ne peux penser ce que tu viens de dire, Tessia. C'est impossible... C'est impossible ! »

Je fis un pas en arrière, me rapprochant de Xander, qui avait fini par descendre de son promontoire et se tenait à présent devant moi, dans une posture défensive.

« Je suis désolée, mon frère. Je ne me battrai pas pour Hoshido. »

Surmontant son effarement, son regard s'enflamma brusquement de fureur.

« Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que dire une chose pareille ?! Ouvre les yeux ! Ne vois-tu pas à quel point ces Nohriens sont vils et manipulateurs ? Ce sont des démons assoiffés de sang, des vampires ne cherchant qu'à nous sucer nos ressources vitales, nous écraser. Ils ont assassiné notre reine, ta mère ! »

Xander siffla entre ses dents. Je vis sa main gauche se crisper sur ses rênes, la droite glissant vers le bas, vers le pommeau de sa large épée. Son regard dévia pour foudroyer Ryoma, qui le lui rendit.

Ils étaient si différents... Xander, ses cheveux d'or pâle soigneusement arrangés dans son diadème forgé, ses yeux ténébreux et son armure occidentale de paladin, son air froid, altier et dédaigneux... Et Ryoma, fougueux, impétueux, sa tenue de samouraï chatoyante, sa chevelure brune volant au vent, son regard de feu...

Je serrai mes poings à mes côtés jusqu'à sentir mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes paumes. J'aurais tout donné pour simplement disparaître à cet instant. Peut-être qu'être un dragon était plus facile. Un dragon ne ressentait ni remords ni regrets, ses choix ne lui causaient aucun tourment, ils étaient donc libres de toute conséquence pour lui. Mais j'étais humaine. Je devais assumer mes décisions. Et je savais que celle-ci, je la regretterais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Pourtant je savais que j'aurais davantage regretté de renier Xander.

« Je sais que Nohr t'a causé du tort, Ryoma. Mais quand je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois pas de 'vils démons', quoi qui ait pu se passer. Et au regard du passé, Hoshido n'est pas tout blanc non plus. »

Ryoma laissa échapper un cri de frustration.

« Tu oserais retourner Yato contre ta propre patrie ?! Ils t'ont lavé le cerveau, Tessia ! » s'indigna-t-il. « T'ont fait voir les choses sous leur perspective pervertie ! Ils sont les agresseurs, ils sont les tueurs, et malgré cela tu essaies de nous faire passer pour les fautifs, les mauvais de l'histoire ?

-Tu n'es pas mauvais, Ryoma. Mais Nohr non plus. »

Je soupirai.

« Mes frères, mes sœurs, ma tristesse est si grande qu'elle ne pourrait être exprimée par des mots. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner la- »

Je me détournai, incapable de refouler mes larmes.

« La seule famille que j'aie jamais connue. Je suis si désolée... » reniflai-je.

Ryoma resta silencieux, l'expression figée dans un masque de pierre. Je sentis la main de Xander se poser doucement sur mon épaule, serrant légèrement.

« Je sais que tu n'en as peut-être pas l'impression dans l'immédiat, mais tu as pris la bonne décision, Tessia. Je ne peux t'exprimer ce que je ressens à te voir nous revenir. Je suis... très fier, petite sœur. Père le sera également. »

Ryoma laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique et désabusé.

« Êtes-vous certain de cela, Prince de Nohr ? Il semble pourtant que le Roi Garon n'ait pas répugné à la voir mourir dans son attaque à notre capitale ! »

Xander fronça les sourcils.

« Expliquez-vous. Rapidement.

-Nous avons été attaqués sur la grand-place de notre capitale. Une explosion générée par l'épée de Tessia a tout dévasté. Si notre reine ne s'était pas sacrifiée pour elle, elle ne serait plus à l'heure qu'il est. Alors laissez-moi vous demander ceci : si sa vie importait réellement à Garon, la risquerait-il de la sorte ? Non, pire encore, serait-il prêt à la sacrifier sans arrière-pensée ? »

Xander plissa les yeux, manifestement troublé.

« Est-ce la vérité, Tessia ? »

Je considérai ma réponse un moment. Oui, l'épée avait été la cause de toute cette destruction, et avait failli être ma perte. Mais elle avait été rappelée par le mystérieux spectre bleu. Garon de Nohr n'avait pas accès à de tels pouvoirs. Autrement, pourquoi aurait-il jugé utile de m'envoyer sur place perpétrer cet attentat involontairement quand il pouvait invoquer des guerriers fantomatiques à sa guise directement en Hoshido ? Non, il y avait davantage derrière tout ceci. J'en avais la certitude.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » finis-je par lâcher. « Mais je doute que vous ayez envoyé des guerriers invisibles en Hoshido, ai-je raison ? »

Léo haussa les épaules, méprisant.

« Des guerriers invisibles ? Pff. Si nous avions les moyens d'envoyer des guerriers invisibles en Hoshido, nous aurions gagné il y a des années. Une telle attaque n'a jamais été ordonnée par Nohr. »

Ryoma se crispa, un rictus déformant ses traits.

« Mensonges ! » gronda-t-il. « Vous avez commencé à amasser vos forces à la frontière bien avant que la barrière ne soit détruite ! Comment saviez-vous qu'elle le serait si vous n'avez pas envoyé ces spectres s'en charger ? »

Léo se hérissa.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. De plus, ce que vous décrivez ressemble ironiquement à l'œuvre de médiums Hoshidiens. Peut-être comptez-vous un traître dans vos rangs ?

-On devait essayer de retrouver Tessia, coûte-que-coûte ! » s'écria Élise. « Même avec la barrière, vous seriez-vous réellement attendus à ce que nous restions les bras croisés sans rien tenter ?

-Élise ! » gronda Xander, avant de se retourner vers Ryoma.

« Dans tous les cas, cela importe peu. Nous n'avons aucun compte à vous rendre. Déposez les armes immédiatement. Si vous refusez... Alors, nous vous tuerons jusqu'au dernier. »

Takumi invoqua une flèche de lumière de son Yumi Fujin, l'encochant et visant.

« Nous ne nous rendrons jamais ! Pas même face à la trahison. »

Il décocha la flèche, qui vola droit vers moi. Avec un éclair d'énergie noire, Xander la bloqua d'un mouvement de Siegfried.

« Reculez, Prince d'Hoshido, » gronda-t-il.

Ryoma fit un pas en avant.

« Tentez une nouvelle fois de me donner des ordres, et la famille royale de Nohr perdra deux de ses membres aujourd'hui. Vous avez mystifié ma sœur, Nohriens abjects, mais je ferai ce que je dois faire pour la ramener à la raison. »

Xander soupira.

« Encore d'autres accusations fallacieuses. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle nous a choisis de son plein gré. Peu importe le sang qui coule dans ses veines, nous sommes sa véritable famille. Cela ne changera jamais.

-En ce cas, il apparaît que nous sommes dans une impasse. Je ne resterai pas passif à vous écouter cracher davantage de votre venin, vipère. Venez, réglons cela en laissant parler le fer. »

Xander plissa les yeux.

« J'ai toujours su que nous en arriverions de nouveau là. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Prince Ryoma, approchez donc, si vous l'osez. »

Les deux chefs s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs armées respectives s'ébranlant à nouveau. Les chevaliers wyvernes regagnèrent leurs positions dans le ciel. Les tambours de guerre résonnèrent à nouveau. Des cris fusèrent.

J'attrapai le bras de Xander, paniquée.

« Je t'en prie, Xander, cesse cette folie ! Pourquoi ne retournons-nous pas en Nohr pour le moment ?

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit impossible. »

Je me tournai, surprise d'entendre Léo me répondre à sa place.

« Pourquoi cela ? » demandai-je, éperdue.

« Si nous battons en retraite, ils croiront que nous les craignons. Ou pire, que nous t'avons forcée à nous rejoindre. C'est notre chance -et la tienne- de leur prouver que nous ne t'avons en aucun cas forcé la main. »

Camilla hocha la tête, regrimpant sur sa wyverne.

« Je suis de l'avis de Léo. Après tout, nous avons fait tout ce chemin. Pourquoi renoncer au dernier moment ? »

Élise sourit, grimpant sur la croupe du cheval de Léo.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau tous ensemble ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne sachant tout à fait si je partageais son sentiment.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Élise, Léo, Camilla... »

Ryoma frappa le sol de son pied.

« Si vous voulez vous battre, alors BATTEZ-VOUS ! Ordures Nohriennes ! Vous ne serez plus bientôt qu'une simple tache sur ma lame sacrée, Rajinto. Hinoka ! Takumi ! Sakura ! Êtes-vous prêts ? »

Hinoka fit décoller son pégase, s'élevant, menaçante, naginata farouchement brandie vers Camilla.

« Plus que prête ! Je ne vous laisserai pas m'enlever à nouveau Tessia ! »

En réponse, Camilla caressa le dessus de sa hache de guerre d'un air doucereux. Takumi eut un reniflement méprisant, encochant une flèche.

« Je n'aurai aucune pitié. Le moment de la vengeance est enfin venu !

-J-Je ferai de mon mieux... » bredouilla Sakura, timide mais résolue. « Je vous en prie, Tessia, revenez parmi nous ! »

La famille royale Nohrienne reprit également ses postes de combat, Léo galopant vers la formation des mages noirs, Camilla rejoignant sa brigade dans les airs. Les deux côtés brûlaient de réduire les quelques dizaines de mètres les séparant encore. Mon regard se perdit sur le champ de bataille côté Hoshidien, contemplant les regards décidés de ces hommes prêts à farouchement défendre leurs terres.

« Ai-je eu tort ? » me murmurai-je.

 _« Un dragon ne doute pas de ses choix, un dragon SE BAT pour ce en quoi il croit ! »_

Le bourdonnement de ma conscience dragunaire enfouie me donna une once de confort. Il avait raison. Revenir sur mes choix n'entraînerait que davantage de problèmes. J'avais dû choisir un camp. Je l'avais fait, en écoutant mon cœur. À présent, je devrais simplement en assumer les conséquences. Pour le reste de ma vie.

« CHARGEZ ! » cria Xander.

« EN AVANT ! » répliqua Ryoma.

Xander lança son cheval au galop tandis que Ryoma se contentait de courir à pleine puissance. Leurs lames se rencontrèrent avec un fracas terrible. Derrière eux, leurs premières lignes respectives se ruèrent en avant dans un rugissement général, l'arrière des armées se mettant en branle. Je crispai les doigts sur la garde de mon épée. Sa lame émettait une douce lueur.

 _« Tu oserais retourner Yato contre ta propre patrie ? »_

La cruelle ironie de la situation m'apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur, à présent.

Je n'avais pas été capable d'éviter ce massacre.

Je n'avais pas été capable d'éviter que mon rêve ne se réalise.

Petit à petit, j'avais compris que le songe que j'avais fait à la forteresse Nohr n'était pas un rêve comme les autres. Mais il était trop tard. Et je n'avais pu éviter que la prémonition qui s'était imposée à moi ne se déroule réellement. Un sentiment d'intense frustration me fit pousser un cri de rage. Je me mis à courir à mon tour.

Je n'avais pas le choix. _Pas le choix_. Il ne me restait plus qu'à tenter d'assurer une victoire rapide. Ainsi, il y aurait moins d'effusions de sang.

 _« Abats-les, piétine-les, fais-les tomber à genoux et demander grâce ! »_

Je frémis, refoulant la voix du dragon en moi. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais délayer l'attente plus longtemps. Pas avec les lignes arrière commençant déjà à me pousser en avant. Je levai l'épée d'Hoshido dans les airs, la pointant vers l'armée adverse, chargeant, un millier de loyaux soldats derrière moi. La première ligne Hoshidienne s'immobilisa, semblant un mur impénétrable hérissé de naginatas tranchantes. Quelques soldats en jaillirent, poussant des cris de guerre. Dix mètres de distance. Sept. Quatre. Deux.

Les deux armées se heurtèrent dans un tourbillon de lames et de sang.

Je perdis toute notion de contrôle à l'instant où j'atteignis les forces Hoshidiennes. Des corps étaient pressés contre moi de tous les côtés, les gens luttant pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'espace de manier leur arme. À côté de moi, un mage noir était empalé sur une naginata. Derrière, un porteur de hache cherchait à atteindre l'ennemi, me poussant en avant. Devant, un lancier Hoshidien avait accidentellement enfoncé sa naginata dans le sol meuble. Sans réfléchir, je maniai mon épée dans un mouvement paniqué, tranchant net sa gorge. Il agrippa son cou à demain, tentant en vain d'empêcher les giclées de sang de jaillir de la blessure. À peine était-il tombé qu'un autre homme enjambait son corps, celui-là armé d'une masse. Je fis un pas en avant, pointant Yato sur la poitrine nue du sauvage. Confus de voir une arme Hoshidienne contre lui, l'homme hésita. Erreur fatale. Je plongeai ma lame dans sa poitrine, le tuant instantanément.

Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que je faisais. J'extirpai simplement Yato du corps de l'homme et l'agitai sauvagement, guettant ma prochaine cible. Il me semblait être au centre d'un tourbillon infernal de sueur, de sang et de cris. Le fracas des armes m'assourdissait, l'odeur de sang tiède me retournait le cœur. Nous étions bien loin de l'élégante escrime que m'avait enseignée Xander. Il n'y avait pas d'espace pour manœuvrer, juste une marée humaine à taillader pour se frayer un chemin. L'homme à la hache derrière moi bondit devant, abattant son arme sur le crâne d'un devin en train de jeter un sort. Je pensai brièvement à Orochi. La devineresse aux yeux vert d'eau se trouvait-elle parmi les médiums devant moi ?

Un homme armé d'un sabre se jeta sur moi, mais je piquai en avant, lui ouvrant le poignet d'une fente bien ajustée. Un soldat à côté de moi lui asséna un coup de poing qui l'envoya rouler au sol, sonné, avant de l'achever en abattant sa masse. Je détournai le regard, tentant d'oublier l'horrible bruit d'os brisés. Sa hache toujours coincée dans le crâne du médium, l'autre soldat se jeta sur un homme muni d'un sabre, et ils roulèrent au sol, tandis qu'il lui pétrissait le visage de coups de ses poings renforcés de métal. Une giclée de sang chaud venue de nulle part m'aspergea le visage. Une seconde -une seule seconde- hébétée, j'essuyai le liquide poisseux m'aveuglant, tâchant d'aviser s'il y avait d'autres forces Nohriennes que je puisse aider. Tout autour de moi, le chaos m'aspirait.

Réalisant soudain que je ne pourrais faire quoi que ce soit de significatif dans ma position actuelle, je glissai la main dans ma poche, refermant les doigts autour de ma dracopierre. Un éclat blanc éblouit les combattants autour. Puis je sentis mes forces se décupler alors que ma conscience reculait, cédant la place au dragon.

…

Avec un rugissement, la bête s'ébroua. Elle avait une vue imprenable sur le champ de bataille.

Une douleur irritante la surprit soudain. Elle baissa ses yeux rouges pour aviser un soldat enfonçant sa lance dans son postérieur droit. Elle secoua la jambe puis écrasa l'impertinent insecte, avant de balayer la zone autour d'elle d'un mouvement de queue, renversant quatre soldats supplémentaires, puis piétina un groupe entier de lanciers. Les Hoshidiens se mirent à fuir en masse, épouvantés, tandis que les guerriers Nohriens se rassemblaient derrière la bête, poussant des acclamations.

L'Ancien Dragon bondit en avant, écrasant quiconque fut assez infortuné pour se trouver sur son chemin. Clairement, il était moins laborieux de faire de la place de la sorte. Il n'avait ni but, ni cible précise. Tout ce qui lui importait était qu'il était entouré de proies faciles, et que rien ne l'empêchait de détruire une armée entière. Cependant, nota-t-il avec agacement, il y avait un groupe de gens vêtus de blanc déambulant sur le champ de bataille par petits groupes, aidant certaines de ses victimes. Des guérisseurs. Il se hérissa. Cette simple idée le dégoûtait. Quand on en arrivait au point de devoir dépendre de l'assistance d'autres pour survivre, il aurait été plus honorable de simplement se laisser mourir. Pathétiques. Ces êtres étaient pathétiques. Enragé, il balaya rapidement et sans difficulté le duo de lanciers lui tournant vaillamment -ou stupidement- autour, essayant sans succès de percer son épaisse armure. Puis il s'élança vers les guérisseurs en robes. Arrivé devant le groupe le plus proche, il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et poussa un rugissement. Il aimait voir la peur dans les yeux de ses ennemis avant de les voir tomber sous ses coups. Il aimait qu'ils soient prévenus de leur sort imminent.

 _« Non ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! Pas les guérisseurs ! »_ implora la voix irritante de l'humaine dans sa tête. Il hésita.

 _« Sakura ! C'est Sakura, ne vois-tu pas ? »_

Le dragon envoya voler le samouraï chargé de défendre les guérisseurs et baissa les yeux sur eux. Il sentait du sang de dragon chez l'une d'elles. Pitoyable. Elle ne tirait même pas avantage de sa puissante ascendance. Si elle avait choisi la voix de la couardise, alors il lui accorderait au moins l'honneur d'être abattue par un véritable dragon.

 _« Non. Tu ne feras pas cela. »_

L'Ancien Dragon grogna, retenu par une force plus puissante. La dracopierre. Il finit par se décider qu'il avait suffisamment prouvé sa domination. À l'humaine d'en faire de même.

Dans un rayon de lumière éclatante, Tessia se redressa.

…

Les guérisseurs s'affolèrent, cherchant à m'échapper par tous les moyens. Échapper à la bête qui s'était tenue devant eux quelques instants auparavant. Je levai les mains dans un geste que j'espérais apaisant.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Partez maintenant, et vous ne serez pas blessés. »

L'un des guérisseurs les plus âgés se leva, tremblant. Le poids de l'âge et de l'expérience sur ses épaules, il secoua résolument la tête.

« Non, bête Nohrienne. Notre place est parmi les blessés. Et grâce à vous, il sont plus nombreux que jamais. Ils ont besoin de nous, et nous ne les laisserons pas. »

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, je grimaçai en voyant la traînée sanglante qu'avait laissée le dragon derrière lui. Que j'avais laissée derrière _moi_. Certains soldats s'accrochaient encore à la vie, tout juste, leurs corps pliés dans des angles improbables.

« Je... Je ne peux garantir votre sécurité si vous restez ici. Je vous en prie, partez ! »

L'aîné eut un sourire serein.

« Non. Si vous voulez nous arrêter, alors allez-y. Essayez. »

Il marcha vers moi puis me dépassa. Je n'esquissai pas de mouvement de résistance. Bientôt, le groupe entier, sceptres verts lumineux levés, s'était éparpillé parmi les guerriers mourants. Il n'y eut plus qu'une seule jeune fille restante, son visage baigné de larmes de peur et de tristesse.

« M-Ma sœur... Allez-vous vraiment me combattre maintenant ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Non. Je ne me battrai pas contre toi. Je ne pourrais pas. »

Sakura sanglota.

« Que vous avons-nous donc fait pour mériter cela ? »

Elle engloba d'un geste le chaos destructeur ambiant, des centaines de combats au corps-à-corps acharnés.

« Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Tout ce que nous voulions était v-vous aimer ! Je ne comprends pas. »

Je fis un pas en avant, déchirée.

« Sakura, je suis si désolée que tu doives participer à cela. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais je devais faire un choix. Pas simplement pour moi, pour tout le monde. Cela t'inclut aussi. Je veux essayer de trouver la meilleure solution, pour nos deux royaumes. »

Je m'agenouillai devant Sakura qui s'était laissée tomber à genoux, essuyant les larmes sur son visage bouleversé.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à expliquer, et encore plus pour toi de comprendre. Mais sache que je t'aime, Sakura. Tu es ma sœur. Et je ne peux pas te laisser mourir ici. »

Je mis mes bras autour d'elle, l'enserrant doucement. Surprise, elle ne protesta pas.

« J'ai juste besoin que tu fasses un petit somme, d'accord ? »

J'appliquai une pression maîtrisée comme Léo me l'avait appris quand il avait eu sa période de passion pour l'anatomie humaine. Sakura se débattit, ses cris étouffés par mon bras. Après quelques instants, elle tomba inconsciente. Je la soulevai dans mes bras, louant le ciel qu'elle fût aussi petite et légère. Néanmoins je savais que je n'aurais pas la force de la porter bien loin de la sorte.

Me tenant ainsi au milieu d'un enchevêtrement de corps mutilés, il ne fut pas longtemps avant que je ne sois repérée. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas quelqu'un auquel je pouvais juste tendre Sakura.

Dans un tourbillon de plumes, Hinoka atterrit devant moi, les ailes immenses de son pégase battant, les muscles des appendices puissants déplaçant l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement, Tessia ?! Nous trahir nous, moi, et maintenant attaquer Sakura ?! Elle ne représente une menace pour personne !

-Je sais, Hinoka. Elle n'a rien à faire sur un champ de bataille. »

Je m'approchai d'elle.

« S'il te plaît, prends-la. Emmène-la loin d'ici, quelque part où elle ne pourra pas être blessée. »

Elle plissa ses yeux grenat, étincelants.

« Tu me demandes d'abandonner le combat ?

-Je te demande d'emmener ta sœur -notre sœur- à l'abri. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Hinoka accepta de prendre Sakura, la chargeant doucement sur son pégase, non sans grogner de frustration.

« Manipulatrice et rusée. Tu fais une parfaite Nohrienne, Tessia, vraiment.

-Hinoka, je t'en prie- »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Je refuse d'en entendre davantage. J'ai consacré ma vie à te retrouver et te ramener parmi nous, et quand j'y parviens finalement... »

Elle s'interrompit, éclatant d'un rire lugubre.

« C'est pour te voir te rejeter de toi-même dans les bras de notre ennemi. Quelle farce, vraiment. Et quel rêve idiot, pour une idiote petite fille. »

Elle enfourcha sa monture, calant Sakura contre elle et faisant claquer ses rênes, s'envolant dans le ciel sans un autre mot.

Je courus après elle.

« Peu importe ce qui arrive, Hinoka. Tu es et resteras ma sœur. Rien ne peut changer cela ! »

Hinoka baissa les yeux sur moi, méprisante, me foudroyant du regard.

« Si. Grâce à toi, je viens d'en avoir la démonstration. Tu as pris ta décision, semble-t-il. Maintenant vis avec ce fardeau, Nohrienne. »

Elle disparut, ne me laissant avec rien d'autre que le petit sceptre de Sakura gisant dans l'herbe.

M'agenouillant, je le ramassai. Il était fait d'un bois clair et doux, élégamment sculpté en une spirale complexe enserrant la gemme verte des guérisseurs. Elle n'aurait probablement pas voulu le perdre. Le glissant dans le plastron de mon armure, je me fis la promesse mentale de le lui rendre un jour. Qu'importe ce qui arriverait. Hinoka et Sakura ne seraient jamais blessées. Je me le jurai.

« Dame Tessia ! Oh, Dame Tessia ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Je battis des cils, tirée de mes réflexions, retrouvant peu à peu conscience que j'étais encore sur le champ de bataille. Me retournant, je me trouvai face à un soldat vêtu d'une armure Nohrienne trop grande pour lui, le visage caché par un casque imposant. Méfiante, je le regardai, avant de le voir soulever sa visière. Je croisai une paire d'yeux d'un bleu clair pétillant.

La personne que j'avais devant moi... n'était nulle autre que ma fidèle servante, Felicia. Éberluée, je la contemplai, incrédule.

« Qu- Felicia ? Que fais-tu ici ?! Je te croyais restée à la forteresse ? »

Felicia haussa les épaules, avançant vers moi dans un bruit de métal. Plusieurs pièces de son armure semblaient mal ajustées. Je ne pouvais la blâmer sur ce point, cela dit.

« J'ai entendu que vous étiez perdue en territoire Hoshidien. Une division a été envoyée au fort du Gouffre Sans Fin pour répliquer, et, eh bien... Je suis partie avec eux !

-Mais... Comment... Je veux dire, on t'a laissée partir ? Comme cela ? »

Elle fronça le nez.

« Hum... Disons que je n'ai pas trop demandé la permission... Je me suis... plus ou moins infiltrée parmi eux sans rien dire à personne.

-Flora sait-elle au moins où tu es ?! Elle doit se faire un sang d'encre à l'heure qu'il est, enfin !

-Elle comprendra, j'en suis certaine. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas vous laisser toute seule au milieu de tous ces barbares ! »

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit soudain. Émue, je serrai fort ma servante dans mes bras, et elle me rendit mon étreinte après une seconde de surprise, quelque peu hésitante.

« Je suis si soulagée que vous soyez en vie ! » s'écria-t-elle quand je m'écartai. Je soupirai.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose à ton sujet. Quelle idée de débouler sur un champ de bataille de la sorte ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer cent fois ! »

Elle esquissa une moue boudeuse.

« Je sais me battre, Princesse ! Et puis, vous me manquiez trop. Alors je suis venue vous voir. Et Jakob, et Gunter. Où sont-ils, d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pu les trouver nulle part. »

Je soupirai, des souvenirs déplaisants prenant d'assaut ma mémoire. Déglutissant, je me fis violence pour parvenir à croiser les yeux limpides, candides et insouciants, de mon amie.

« Felicia... Je pense que le moment ne pourrait être plus mal choisi pour t'annoncer cela, mais Jakob et Gunter sont- »

Je fus interrompue par un grondement colossal venant des lignes Hoshidiennes. Tournant brusquement la tête vers le son, je vis un cercle de devins vêtus de leurs robes flottantes ornementées caractéristiques avancer, chantant d'étranges psalmodies et effectuant des gestes compliqués rythmés en totale synchronisation. À leur tête, je reconnus Orochi malgré la distance. Je me souvins de ce qu'avait mentionné Ryoma à propos d'un plan de secours. Quel qu'il fût, il avait apparemment jugé utile de l'utiliser.

« Peu... Peu importe. Pas maintenant. Nous devons partir d'ici. »

Felicia hocha la tête.

« D-D'accord ! De toute façon, je suppose qu'ils sont quelque part dans la bataille, eux aussi ? »

Son ton interrogatif attendait clairement une forme d'assentiment, mais je me pressai déjà vers la ligne Nohrienne, qui commençait à se recomposer en réponse à la formation suspecte de médiums.

Les deux parties se séparèrent, ceux impliqués dans un combat individuel rejoignant leurs rangs respectifs. Quelques archers Nohriens décochèrent une pluie de flèches sur les Devins, mais elles rebondirent quelques mètres devant eux, comme repoussées par un mur invisible. Les devins continuèrent à psalmodier, déroulant de longs parchemins ornementés de symboles mystérieux. Une pulsation lumineuse commença à battre autour d'eux comme une onde, en rythme avec leur incantation. Je sentais l'énergie vibrant dans l'air, vrombissante. Quoi qu'ils fussent sur le point de libérer, c'était énorme. Et dangereux. Je courus jusqu'aux premières lignes Nohriennes, me renfonçant dans les rangs de mes alliés, entraînant Felicia à ma suite.

« RETRAITE ! Éloignez-vous des devins ! » hurlai-je.

Felicia faisait de son mieux pour me suivre, mais elle ne cessait de trébucher sur les reliefs du terrain, peinant à soutenir mon allure, ralentie à la fois par sa lourde armure et sa maladresse habituelle. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, m'apercevant avec panique que les médiums, yeux fermés, airs concentrés, semblaient amorcer la dernière phase de leur sort complexe. Dans un mouvement final une nouvelle fois parfaitement synchronisé, ils jetèrent tous leurs rouleaux de parchemin qui restèrent suspendus dans les airs, flottant au-dessus de leur tête, avant d'émettre chacun une lumière éclatante. Chaque lumière fusionna, puis tout à coup, une couverture de ténèbres rampantes remplaça la clarté aveuglante, devenant semblable à un orage miniature, crépitant d'éclairs. Une ombre s'étira sur toute la colline sur laquelle se tenaient les médiums. Puis, de l'ombre elle-même, des silhouettes émergèrent, se matérialisant entre les sorciers Hoshidiens. Bientôt, la colline et ses alentours fut envahie d'une armée de guerriers d'ombre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'ont-ils fait ?! » m'écriai-je. Un mage noir à côté de moi fronça les sourcils.

« Les devins peuvent invoquer l'esprit d'hommes ou d'animaux pour qu'ils se battent pour eux. Je pense... Je pense qu'ils viennent de rappeler l'esprit de chaque soldat ayant jamais trouvé la mort sur cette plaine. »

Tétanisée, je fixai les rangs de silhouettes d'encre sans traits ni consistance avançant vers nous, fantomatiques.

« Combien de batailles se sont déroulées ici ?

-Ma Dame, ce territoire a toujours été le plus disputé du continent. Des centaines. Des milliers et des milliers d'âmes ont dû tomber ici. Même eux ne pourraient jamais rappeler une telle armée dans son intégralité. »

L'armée Hoshidienne venait de doubler ses effectifs. Et ces spectres ne semblaient connaître ni peur ni souffrance. Ils étaient animés de rancœur et de haine. De vengeance. Nul mortel n'aurait pu affronter telle armée.

Xander, se tenant à la tête de ses troupes, à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous, devait penser la même chose. Je le vis baisser les yeux sur Ryoma, qui souriait maintenant d'un air confiant devant sa légion d'esprits. Le message était clair.

La puissance d'Hoshido n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Xander regarda les esprits, puis sa propre armée. Les Chevaliers Wyvernes avaient été décimés par les archers Hoshidiens. Des corps en armure noire jonchaient la plaine. Il ne disposait probablement que d'un peu plus de la moitié de ses forces initiales. Encore beaucoup plus que le nombre d'Hoshidiens restant. Mais avec l'armée d'outre-tombe ? Je savais ce qu'il allait ordonner avant même que son cri de résonne sur la plaine.

« RETRAITE ! REPLIEZ-VOUS VERS LE GOUFFRE !»

Tout autour de nous, des Nohriens commencèrent à fuir. Certains restèrent, assez téméraires pour affronter la horde d'esprits. D'autres encore se pétrifièrent de terreur. J'attrapai la main de Felicia.

« Viens, nous devons partir ! Maintenant ! »

Je la tirai en avant, la traînant à moitié. Les soldats des ombres se mirent à courir, fondant vers nous à une vitesse surnaturelle. Notre survie dépendait maintenant du temps que nous mettrions à atteindre le Gouffre. Et au vu de la vitesse à laquelle évoluaient les morts-vivants, ils nous rattraperaient clairement avant que nous ayons pu y parvenir. Néanmoins, je forçai l'allure, l'énergie du désespoir m'enflammant. Serrant les dents, je tirai ma servante avec plus de force.

« Continue de courir, Felicia ! Ne ralentis pas ! »

Sa main devenait glissante. Elle faisait de son mieux mais continuait de trébucher, me forçant à m'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour l'aider à se redresser.

« J-Je suis désolée ! Je fais tout mon possible ! »

À peine avait-elle affirmé cela que son pied se prit dans un corps, et elle s'effondra face contre terre dans la boue sanguinolente. Je m'arrêtai aussitôt, la relevant. Elle gémit.

« Oh, Jakob avait raison. Quand il s'agit de se battre, je suis un cas aussi désespéré que derrière des fourneaux ! »

Elle me regarda tristement.

« Laissez-moi, Dame Tessia. Je ne fais que vous ralentir. »

Je secouai la tête, de violents flash-back s'imposant à mon esprit.

« Non, je ne te laisserai certainement pas mourir ! Courage, nous pouvons encore y arriver ! »

Nous nous remîmes à courir, à en perdre haleine. Regardant brièvement derrière moi, je vis que les spectres avaient déjà sorti leurs armes. Des épées noires et déchiquetées semblant de fumée. Nous n'avions plus le temps. Je plongeai la main dans ma poche, en dernier recours. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer le mieux de la part de ma conscience de dragon.

Soudain, une forme noire se découpa dans le ciel au-dessus de nous, plongeant à une vitesse fulgurante. La puissante wyverne de Camilla atterrit devant nous, générant un mouvement d'air qui manqua de me renverser. La princesse me tendit la main.

« Tessia, chérie ! Laisse-moi t'aider, veux-tu ?

-Non, attends, prends Felicia ! »

Je poussai ma servante, l'aidant à grimper sur la dragonne. Camilla roula des yeux, soupirant avec impatience.

« Oh, Felicia. Toujours à attirer les ennuis. Très bien, monte. »

Le temps que mon amie s'installe, les spectres s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés. Un éclair de panique traversa brièvement le regard de Camilla.

« Dépêche-toi, ma belle, avant que ces ombres pathétiques ne nous attrapent ! »

À cet instant, les yeux de Camilla s'écarquillèrent, regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

Un hennissement retentit, et me retournant, je vis un grand cheval noir fondre sur moi, à contre-courant du flot de soldats se repliant. Les naseaux fumants, la monture de Xander piaffa, pilant net devant nous, les yeux de son cavalier fixés sur la horde d'esprits à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres à présent. Je le dévisageai. Ses yeux sombres, ses sourcils légèrement froncés... Sa cuirasse noire rutilante avait beau être maculée de poussière et rayée, sa cape somptueuse déchirée, il n'en restait pas moins fier et altier, impressionnant.

Xander s'avança encore. Suivant son regard, je le vis croiser celui de Ryoma. Difficile de déterminer lequel fut le plus haineux. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il éperonna sa monture qui repartit, dans la direction opposée.

Xander me hissa sur le devant de son cheval sans ralentir son allure. Lancés au triple galop, nous nous éloignâmes du champ de bataille. Je ne m'autorisai qu'un seul regard en arrière. Juste assez pour voir les centaines de corps sans vie, piétinés par les montures des survivants. Et le regard de Ryoma. Insoutenable.

Je vis l'ombre de la wyverne de Camilla nous dépasser. Felicia était en vie. En sécurité. Cette pensée m'amena un soulagement fugace.

J'enfouis mon visage dans le devant de l'armure de mon frère pour cacher mes larmes. Il dut sentir mes sanglots, car tenant les rênes d'une main, il passa l'autre dans mon dos dans un geste apaisant, sans ralentir. Je finis par sombrer dans une sorte de transe, bercée par le mouvement du cheval, et me laissai aller contre le plastron de Xander, agrippant son dos. Sentir ses bras autour de moi me rassurait.

Nous distançâmes rapidement les spectres, mais notre avance fut tout juste suffisante pour nous permettre de franchir la frontière.

Enfin, nous parvînmes au Gouffre Sans Fin. Xander arrêta son cheval devant un petit fort tandis que Camilla mettait pied à terre, aidant Felicia à descendre de sa wyverne. Ma servante avait le teint verdâtre. Je me souvins qu'elle avait toujours eu le vertige. Elle tituba quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol mais poussa un soupir soulagé.

Levant la tête, je réalisai que le fort devant lequel nous nous trouvions ne m'était que trop familier. C'était celui que j'avais 'pris' avec Jakob et Gunter.

« C'est le point de rendez-vous, » murmura Xander, sautant à bas de sa monture. « Je vais devoir rassembler les troupes qu'il nous reste. Va dans le fort, des soldats devraient y attendre. Camilla, Léo, Élise et moi serons de retour sous peu. »

Camilla s'avança vers moi, me serrant contre elle. Cette fois, je la laissai faire.

« Je déteste devoir te quitter à nouveau, mais je dois rallier les Chevaliers Wyvernes. Je n'en ai que pour quelques instants. »

Elle caressa mes cheveux.

« C'est bon de te revoir, mon ange. »

Sur ce, elle décolla sur sa dragonne aux ailes noires, tandis que Xander s'éloignait à son tour. Felicia, qui avait entrepris de se débarrasser de son armure encombrante, réalisa dans un glapissement que sa robe au-dessous était complètement déchirée. Elle la lissa du plat de la main, essayant d'atténuer les dégâts. S'apercevant de mon regard flou, lointain, elle prit soudain une expression préoccupée.

« Vous allez bien, Ma Dame ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Oui. C'est de toi dont ne devrions nous préoccuper. T'es-tu cassé quelque chose ? As-tu besoin d'un guérisseur ? »

Felicia secoua la tête.

« N-Non, ça va. Peut-être d'une nouvelle robe, en revanche, mais inutile de vous en faire pour ça. Je suis sûre qu'il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de commode à porter pour moi dans ce fort. »

Je souris.

« Oui, c'est un peu étrange de venir au combat portant ton uniforme de servante sous ton armure... Et où l'as-tu dégottée, d'ailleurs ? On aurait dit qu'elle était trois tailles trop grande. »

Felicia haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, c'est que je n'avais rien d'autre à porter ! Jakob a pris la dernière armure légère de la forteresse avant votre départ. Il faudra que je voie si je peux lui emprunter quand il reviendra ! »

La réalité revint, m'écrasant impitoyablement. Mon sourire s'évanouit.

« Oh, mes dieux... Felicia. Il faut que je te dise. Avant que tu l'apprennes d'une autre manière.

-Oh, d'accord. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Je soupirai.

« Gunter... Gunter et Jakob... Eh bien, les choses ont très mal tourné quand nous avons pris d'assaut le fort, et... Jakob, il... »

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le dire, comme si prononcer le mot allait sceller définitivement son sort, comme si l'admettre enfin ancrerait inexorablement la réalité. Je ravalai la boule me nouant la gorge, me faisant violence pour continuer.

« Jakob a sacrifié sa vie pour que Gunter et moi puissions nous échapper. Il... Il est mort. »

Felicia fronça les sourcils.

« Q-Quoi ? Mort ? Non, non. Jakob n'aurait pas pu mourir. Il ne peut pas mourir ! Il... Il allait m'apprendre à faire un thé convenable quand il serait de retour. Il me l'avait dit. Il m'avait promis ! »

Je fermai les yeux.

« Il est mort, Felicia. Gunter aussi. Ils... Ils sont tombés dans le gouffre. Sans eux, je serais morte aussi. »

Felicia tomba à genoux, un chagrin terrible gravé sur chacun de ses traits.

« Non... Non ! » hoqueta-t-elle. « Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Gunter est si fort, jamais il n'aurait pu mourir comme cela ! Et Jakob... Il m'avait promis... »

Elle leva des yeux désespérés sur moi, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

« Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Dame Tessia, je vous en supplie ! »

J'aurais tout donné à cet instant pour pouvoir accéder à sa requête. Tout.

Je m'agenouillai à son côté, laissant finalement mes larmes couler. Pas juste pour Gunter et Jakob, mais pour tout ce que j'avais perdu. Toute la souffrance que j'avais endurée et causée. La famille que j'avais abandonnée. Ceux que j'avais laissés derrière moi, et ceux que j'avais tués dans la bataille. Je laissai échapper de gros sanglots, d'une manière dont j'étais sûre que Xander aurait dit qu'elle était inconvenante pour une princesse.

« Ils sont morts, Felicia. Et je me déteste d'avoir laissé ça arriver. Je me déteste d'avoir oublié leur sacrifice, même l'espace d'un instant. Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se produire. »

Je continuai de pleurer, me tenant la tête à deux mains. Après quelques instants, je sentis Felicia passer un bras autour de mon épaule, et je répondis en agrippant sa main libre. Pendant de longues minutes, nous restâmes toutes les deux assises ici, au bord de l'abîme, laissant notre chagrin couler à flot. Tous les soldats arrivant peu à peu au fort nous laissèrent de l'espace, reconnaissant la douleur sur nos visages. Après une durée que je ne pus évaluer, nous n'eûmes plus aucune larme à verser et restâmes simplement là, en silence. Finalement, ce fut Felicia qui prit la parole.

« Gunter... serait très en colère contre nous s'il nous voyait, non ? 'Regardez-vous, vous deux, effondrées par terre juste parce que je suis mort ! Relevez-vous, et retournez au travail !' C'est ce que je pense qu'il nous dirait, s'il était i-ici. »

Je reniflai, mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire doucement.

« Oui. Et Jakob nous aurait déjà fait une bonne tasse de thé fumante pour nous réconforter. 'Venez, Ma Dame. Vous ne pouvez laisser la mort d'un humble serviteur comme moi vous abattre'. C'est exactement le genre de choses idiote sur laquelle il insisterait. »

Felicia crispa les doigts sur sa robe en lambeaux.

« ...Mais ils auraient tort, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas simplement les oublier et tourner la page.

-Non. Jamais. Les décisions que j'ai prises... m'ont apporté de nombreuses conséquences. Je... Je n'aurais pas pu deviner ce qu'attaquer le fort entraînerait. Je n'aurais pas pu prévoir l'arme Hoshidienne. C'est... C'est peut-être ma faute. Non, c'est ma faute. »

Je levai les yeux sur Felicia.

Felicia resta muette, et aucun autre mot ne fut échangé. Nous restâmes simplement assises là, l'une contre l'autre, en silence, nous remémorant de bons temps du passé. Et quand mes frères et sœurs revinrent, plus d'une heure plus tard, ce fut à cela qu'ils nous trouvèrent. En train de nous rappeler.

On ne peut ignorer le passé, peu importe à quel point on aimerait l'enterrer. Car ce n'est qu'en lui qu'on peut trouver le guide à même de nous aider à avancer dans l'avenir.

…

 _Shirasagi, palais royal Hoshidien_

Ryoma entra dans le palais, flanqué d'Hinoka, Sakura, Azura et Takumi. L'humeur générale était sombre au bas mot, le palais un temps vibrant de vie à présent morne et plongé dans un silence recueilli et amer dans la nuit d'encre. Yukimura entra peu après, fermant les portes de la salle du trône derrière lui.

« Les forces Nohriennes se sont repliées vers le Gouffre Sans Fin. Nous avons placé des devins en faction, se relayant constamment pour maintenir les ombres, et commencé à renforcer plusieurs points clés à la frontière. Je dirais que d'un point de vue stratégique, la bataille s'est plutôt bien déroulée. »

Hinoka fronça les sourcils.

« Et concernant Tessia ? Aucune nouvelle d'elle ? »

Ryoma gronda.

« Je l'ai vue s'enfuir avec le prince aîné, Xander. »

Son ton était empreint d'une telle haine tandis qu'il lâchait ce nom qu'on eût dit que le simple fait de le prononcer lui arrachait la langue.

Yukimura hocha la tête.

« En effet. Nous présumons qu'elle a rejoint le gros des troupes Nohriennes à la frontière. »

Il inclina la tête.

« Je suis mille fois désolé. »

Ryoma serra les poings.

« Combien de pertes, Yukimura ? »

Le tacticien hésita avant de répondre.

« Environ quarante-cinq pour cent de nos soldats sont tombés sur le champ de bataille ou ont succombé ultérieurement à leurs blessures. Plus de la moitié des survivants sont grièvement blessés. »

Ryoma grimaça, fermant les yeux.

« Tant de vies... Et pour quoi ? Nous les repoussons, simplement pour les voir revenir à la charge demain. Quel est le but de tout ceci ? »

Yukimura sourit tristement.

« Prenez courage, Mon Seigneur. Vous ne le ressentez peut-être pas ainsi, mais le jour d'aujourd'hui a vu une grande victoire pour nous. Il faudra du temps à Nohr pour oser lancer une autre offensive. Vous nous avez obtenu du temps, un temps précieux. Je vous en prie, reposez-vous à présent. Nous discuterons des plans à venir demain. »


	9. Chapitre 8 : Retour

Après plusieurs jours de marche, nous atteignîmes enfin Windmire. M'étant habituée aux vallées fertiles et aux jardins luxuriants, je fus surprise de voir que la lande grise et morne, le ciel bas et lourd, m'apparaissaient plus sombres et lugubres que jamais. Néanmoins la présence de mes frères et sœurs me réchauffait le cœur, éloignant l'appréhension qui me serrait la gorge quand nous vîmes les tours de Krakenburg se découper dans le lointain. Comment Garon m'accueillerait-il ?

Arrivée dans le cratère, au bas des portes de la demeure royale, je déglutis, tâchant de refouler ma peur. Xander dut sentir mon trouble, car il se rapprocha de moi.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Tessia ? » me demanda-t-il doucement.

« R-Rien. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« N'es-tu pas heureuse de revenir chez toi ? »

Je croisai son regard inquisiteur et ne parvins à le soutenir, rivant les yeux au sol.

« Si. Je suis soulagée de tous vous retrouver, vraiment. Mais... »

Je sentais les yeux du prince me percer.

« Tu as peur. N'est-ce pas ? »

Surprise, je le regardai à nouveau. Neutre, son visage ne révélait nulle émotion.

« Oui, » soufflai-je. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. J'avais toujours été un livre ouvert pour n'importe qui, lui en particulier.

« De qui as-tu peur ? »

Une nouvelle fois, face à mon silence, il répondit à ma place.

« Tu crains la réaction de Père ? Qu'il ne t'accuse de trahison ?

-C'est... exactement cela. »

Xander soupira, s'arrêtant un instant pour me fixer.

« Tessia. Tu as été enlevée par l'armée d'Hoshido. Quand nous sommes venus te délivrer, tu t'es ralliée à nous. Je ne vois décemment pas ce qu'il pourrait reprocher à ton comportement. Cela dit... »

Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Je vais t'avouer une chose. J'appréhende... également sa réaction. Père est devenu... quelque peu imprévisible ces temps-ci. Mais sache que dans tous les cas, je te protégerai. Et... sincèrement, je pense qu'il t'accueillera à bras ouverts. S'il réagit comme moi à ta décision, il ne pourra être plus fier que je ne le suis. »

Son ton chaleureux et son léger sourire m'apaisèrent. Je pris une grande inspiration. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, me guidant en avant. Je me laissai entraîner, marchant entre lui et Camilla, qui m'adressa elle aussi un sourire confiant.

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes devant les portes de la salle du trône. Xander se plaça devant moi, me lançant un regard comme pour s'assurer que je fusse prête. Je hochai la tête, m'efforçant de dominer mes nerfs. Alors il se tourna et poussa les lourdes portes, les gardes s'inclinant à notre passage.

« Je suis revenu, Père, » lâcha Xander, inclinant le buste devant le trône.

Le Roi Garon nous regarda nous avancer, son regard volant de Xander à Camilla, puis à Léo, Élise, et... moi.

Un éclair d'incrédulité traversa ses yeux quand il me vit. Je refrénai un mouvement de recul. Mais le visage du roi s'était de nouveau figé dans son masque impassible. Je frissonnai. À sa droite se tenait son fidèle serpent, Iago.

« Bienvenue, mon fils, » accueillit-il Xander, son regard dérivant de nouveau sur le prince héritier.

« Le récit de tes prouesses en Hoshido te précède. J'en suis fort satisfait. Sois assuré que tes efforts pour vaincre nos ennemis seront récompensés. »

Xander se redressa.

« Je vous remercie, Père. J'ai en outre une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer concernant Tessia... »

Il mit une main dans mon dos, dans un geste à la fois rassurant et destiné à me mettre en avant.

« Elle est de retour parmi nous, saine et sauve. Notre famille est de nouveau réunie. »

Une lueur de fierté brillait dans son regard. Je m'en sentis réjouie. Mais... pas pour longtemps. Tandis que les yeux noirs de Garon se posaient de nouveau sur moi, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.

« Bonjour, Père, » soufflai-je.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? » cracha-t-il en guise de réponse. Ces mots me furent aussi durs et tranchants qu'un coup de poignard.

« P-Père ! Je... » murmurai-je. Élise s'avança, choquée.

« Père ! Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ?! » s'indigna-t-elle. Les sourcils de Garon se froncèrent. Il se redressa dans son trône, menaçant.

« Me prends-tu pour un idiot, Tessia ? » gronda-t-il. « Mes espions sont partout. Je sais que tu résidais au palais d'Hoshido. Leur maudite reine t'a certainement révélé tous les secrets entourant ta naissance. Une pauvre princesse Hoshidienne, enlevée au plus jeune âge par les forces de Nohr. Tu dois maintenant savoir que la famille royale Nohrienne est ton ennemie immuable. »

Xander plissa les yeux. Mais le souverain n'en avait pas terminé.

« Et malgré cela, tu es revenue. Je ne peux que m'en étonner... » fit-il, se frottant pensivement le menton. Son regard oscillait entre surprise sincère et colère.

« Hum... Je flaire la trahison ! » cracha Iago. Le mage noir grimaça, comme si poser les yeux sur moi lui était une épreuve.

« Elle s'est sûrement ralliée à l'ennemi. Cela semble clair, Votre Majesté. Elle projette sans doute de vous assassiner... »

Son ton était venimeux, fielleux. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai de Xander.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?! Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! » me défendis-je. Les yeux du conseiller de Garon étincelèrent.

« C'est vrai. C'est parfaitement impossible. Ne serait-ce que soupçonner votre princesse de pareils desseins devrait être considéré comme de la félonie, Iago, » rétorqua Xander, non moins cassant. Le mage eut une moue de surprise, avant de grommeler dans sa barbe. Xander le fusilla du regard un instant encore, avant de se tourner vers Garon.

« Je me porte garant de la bonne foi et de la fidélité de Tessia. Comme toujours. »

Un rictus ironique déforma les lèvres du monarque.

« Vraiment ? Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Te voilà bien sentimental, pour un futur roi.

-Tessia nous a toujours été loyale. J'en ai la preuve. Alors que c'était sa première véritable bataille, elle a combattu seule l'armée Hoshidienne, » s'exclama-t-il, regardant Garon droit dans les yeux. Je toussotai discrètement.

« Hum, grand frère ? Ce n'est pas exacte- »

Je me figeai, sentant un coude renforcé de métal me rentrer dans les côtes.

« Chut, Tessia ! Tais-toi ! » me souffla Léo. Xander tourna brièvement les yeux vers moi, les écarquillant légèrement. Son regard était autoritaire et impérieux. Je baissai docilement les yeux. Puis il rabattit son attention sur Garon.

« De plus, nous étions tous présents quand elle a décidé de revenir au royaume de Nohr. Ce choix a rendu furieux le prince Ryoma d'Hoshido, qui a essayé de la tuer. »

Encore une fois, un peu arrangé... Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, en un sens. Et j'ignorais s'il m'aurait secourue, sauvée de son armée de spectres si Xander ne s'en était pas chargé.

« Si c'était une espionne Hoshidienne, pourquoi risquerait-elle sa vie pour nous ? Pourquoi se mettrait-elle la famille royale Hoshidienne à dos en nous protégeant ? » acheva Xander, défiant, le ton inébranlable. Son assurance était à couper le souffle. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer un jour posséder une telle confiance et une telle prestance.

« Hum... Une histoire très convaincante... » susurra Iago. Il descendit les marches menant au trône, s'approchant de Xander, jusqu'à se trouver juste devant lui, le scrutant. Le prince ne broncha pas, se contenter de bomber le torse, lui lançant un regard méprisant. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

« Mais cela ne prouve rien ! » laissa-t-il tomber, reculant. « Il pourrait tout à fait s'agir d'un subterfuge élaboré ! »

Camilla le foudroya du regard, et Léo eut un rictus, plissant les yeux. Je vis les poings gantés de Xander se tendre à son côté, vibrant tant il les serrait avec force. Je discernai la seconde précise où sa patience atteignit sa limite.

« Silence, Iago ! » tonna Xander. « Moi, futur roi de Nohr, jure sur mon propre honneur qu'il n'en est rien. Vous n'étiez même pas là, pauvre fou ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Iago recula, écarquillant brièvement les yeux.

« Il suffit ! » tonna Garon, dont la voix impérieuse nous fit tous nous figer, résonnant entre les colonnes de pierre de l'immense salle. Le roi se leva.

« Iago, j'ai entendu tes paroles et pris ton opinion en considération. »

Le mage se rengorgea, satisfait. Xander fulminait. Garon se tourna vers moi.

« Tessia ! Où est l'épée que je t'ai offerte avant ton départ ? »

Je lançai un regard hésitant à Xander, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Cette épée... a explosé sous mes propres yeux durant mon séjour en Hoshido. Si Mère... je veux dire, si la Reine Hoshidienne... »

La gorge nouée, je pris sur moi pour poursuivre.

« ...Si elle ne s'était pas sacrifiée pour me protéger, je serais morte. »

Garon ricana.

« Je vois. Comme c'est touchant. »

Je déglutis.

« Père... J'ai une question à vous poser, » hésitai-je. Garon haussa un sourcil.

« S-Saviez-vous ce qui allait arriver en me donnant cette épée ? Était-ce prémédité ? »

Léo me fixa, suffoqué.

« Tessia, je ne crois pas que cela soit le meilleur moment pour en parler, » me souffla Xander. Je pris néanmoins mon courage à deux mains, m'avançant.

« Mais il faut pourtant que je sache. Pour moi et pour les Hoshidiens innocents qui sont morts. Père, je vous en prie, dites-moi la vérité. Êtes-vous à l'origine de cette explosion ? M'avez-vous élevée dans le seul but que je retourne en Hoshido avec cette épée et y provoque un cataclysme ?»

Une drôle de lueur passa dans les yeux de Garon.

« Ce n'est qu'une simple épée, » fit-il finalement claquer après un moment de silence, la voix étrangement calme. « Je ne sais rien de cette attaque dont tu parles.

-Mais, Père... » plaidai-je.

« J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire ! » me rabroua rudement Garon. « Je ne me répéterai pas. »

Je baissai la tête, heurtée. Voyant mon émoi, Iago en profita pour glisser :

« Vous doutez des paroles de votre roi ? Ces Hoshidiens vous ont retournée contre nous. Votre Majesté, je pense que nous avons devant nous une vile espionne Hoshidienne...

-Il suffit ! » explosa Xander. « Iago, vous-

-Tu as raison. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. »

Xander s'interrompit, pétrifié.

« Je vous demande pardon, Père ? »

Garon me lança un long regard.

« À présent que la guerre entre nos deux royaumes s'est intensifiée, je n'ai plus le choix, » lâcha-t-il. « Je ne peux laisser ce petit désagrément prendre des proportions démesurées. Xander... Tue Tessia. C'est un ordre. »

Refusant d'en croire mes oreilles, j'écarquillai les yeux. Xander se décomposa, blême.

« E-Excusez-moi ?!

-Père, je vous en prie ! » intervint Camilla, se plaçant de manière protectrice devant moi. « Mettez un terme à cette folie ! Tessia nous est retournée ! Ne devrions-nous pas nous réjouir et remercier le ciel de la compter de nouveau parmi nous ?

-À présent qu'elle a été corrompue, il serait dangereux de la laisser vivre, » argua Iago. « Allons, Dame Camilla, faites-vous une raison. Inutile de continuer à porter ce masque. Vous n'avez plus à faire semblant de l'apprécier. »

Une nouvelle fois, je suffoquai. Iago m'adressa un sourire cruel.

« Vous pouvez la regarder comme ce qu'elle est réellement, à présent. Une répugnante otage Hoshidienne. »

Camilla me regarda, puis regarda Iago, le regard enflammé de haine. Mes yeux se remplirent contre mon gré de larmes, que je ravalai. Hors de question que ce sorcier abject me fasse pleurer.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse du mal à ma sœur ! » pleura Élise, paniquée. Les lèvres décharnées du mage s'étirèrent en un atroce rictus.

« Allons, il suffit, Princesse. Vous n'avez pas à contester la décision de notre roi. Pas même une reine n'aurait le pouvoir de contester un ordre direct de Sa Majesté !

-Comme _vous_ n'avez pas à décider à sa place ! Vous n'êtes qu'un conseiller, » intervint Léo. « Pour qui vous prenez-vous, au juste, pour juger de son sort à la place de notre souverain ? »

Garon grimaça, hésitant. Il avait fait mouche. Si Garon avait une peur, c'était qu'on contestât son autorité. Mais son hésitation fugitive disparut. Il fit un mouvement impérieux de la main.

« Xander. Tu as entendu _mes_ ordres. Obéis sur-le-champ.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne le ferai pas. Je suis désolé, Père. »

Je croisai son regard un bref instant avant que la voix sournoise et dangereuse de Iago ne s'élève à nouveau.

« Oh, mais que se passe-t-il ? » railla-t-il. « On manque de détermination ? Notre prince héritier serait-il un traître lui aussi ? Après tout, il refuse d'obéir au roi... »

Un éclat dangereux dansa dans les yeux du roi, son regard se posant sur son fils aîné. Xander le soutint bravement.

« Arrêtez ! » m'écriai-je, éperdue. « Xander n'est aucunement un traître. Je suis la seule responsable. Tout sera réglé si je disparais, non ? Inutile de le mêler à tout ça. Je le ferai moi-même. »

Je tirai Yato de son fourreau. Le sang me battait aux tempes, m'assourdissant. Xander tenta d'empêcher mon geste, mais je m'écartai.

« Tu échangerais ta vie contre la sienne ? Fascinant. Dans ce cas... »

Garon descendit les marches du trône, s'approchant de moi.

« Ainsi soit-il. Le destin t'a souri aujourd'hui, jeune Tessia. Tu as passé mon test haut la main. Devant ta vaillance et ta loyauté, je ne peux que t'accepter de nouveau au sein de la famille royale Nohrienne. Range ton épée. »

J'obéis, fermant les yeux. Xander soupira de soulagement.

« Père, merci, » lâchai-je. Iago grimaça, dépité.

« Votre Majesté, c'est insensé !

-Vous avez pris la bonne décision, Père. Nous vous en remercions infiniment, » fit solennellement Xander. Alors qu'il s'inclinait, s'apprêtant à reculer, nous à lui emboîter le pas, le roi nous rappela cependant.

« Pas si vite. Pour être définitivement acceptée, Tessia devra passer un autre test. »

Méfiant, Xander plissa les yeux.

« Quel genre de test ? » demandai-je craintivement.

« Tu réprimeras la rébellion de la tribu des glaces. Une fois que tu auras rempli ton devoir envers le royaume de Nohr... »

Sa voix s'adoucit légèrement.

« Je te considérerai de nouveau comme ma fille et tout redeviendra comme avant.

-Réprimer la rébellion... » murmurai-je. « Je... Je comprends, Père. Vous pouvez être certain que je ne vous décevrai pas. »

Xander acquiesça.

« Je prépare immédiatement tes troupes. Avec notre armée sous tes ordres, tu ne feras qu'une bouchée de cette rébellion.

-Oui, je viens avec toi ! » pépia Élise, comme si nous parlions d'une foire itinérante. « Tu vas y arriver, c'est sûr ! Et je te guérirai si tu es blessée ! »

Nous nous inclinâmes, mais une nouvelle fois, la voix de Garon nous fit nous pétrifier.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris ce dont il s'agit. Elle devra réussir ce test... seule. Tessia devra vaincre la tribu sans l'aide de nos troupes. »

Xander battit des cils, incrédule.

« Comment ?!

-Mais c'est impossible ! » s'écria Élise.

« Père, soyez raisonnable, » lâcha précipitamment Xander, le ton calme mais tendu, contrôlé. « Tenter d'écraser seule la rébellion serait du suicide. Elle devra traverser la Forêt de la Mélancolie pour se rendre au village. C'est bien trop difficile pour elle, elle a si peu d'expérience des dangers du monde ! Sans même parler de l'accueil des villageois ! »

Garon grogna.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, si tu n'as que si peu de confiance en ses capacités, tue-la sur-le-champ. Je ne tolérerai pas ton impudence. »

Xander grimaça, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Bien, Père. Je m'excuse de m'être emporté. »

…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Xander. Je trouverai bien un moyen d'y arriver seule. »

Je levai les yeux pour croiser le regard du prince. Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une expression oscillant entre scepticisme, colère et frustration.

« Tu te souviens quand Léo a dit que j'avais une chance incroyable ? Ce doit être vrai. »

Je tentais de prendre un ton léger, mais en réalité, la peur me nouait le ventre. Je vis qu'il n'était pas dupe de mon assurance feinte.

« Tessia...

-Je te le promets, je m'acquitterai de cette tâche et je reviendrai. »

Je tournai mon regard vers les autres occupants du salon. Camilla, Léo et Élise affichaient également tous trois des mines d'enterrement.

« Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je dois aller me préparer pour mon voyage. »

J'eus la surprise de voir Camilla esquisser un sourire.

« Pas avant d'avoir parlé à un certain quelqu'un. »

Surprise, je me figeai.

« Qui donc ?

-Un peu de patience. Je l'ai fait mander, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

À cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, » lançai-je, avant que mes mâchoires ne se décrochent.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait mon fidèle Jakob, en chair et en os. Je restai une seconde pétrifiée, avant qu'un sourire extatique ne me fende le visage d'une oreille à l'autre, reflété par le sien.

« Ma Dame, quel soulagement de vous voir saine et sauve, je-

-Jakob ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Tu es vivant ?! Est-ce que je rêve ? »

Sans penser à la bienséance d'un tel acte, je me jetai sur lui, l'étreignant. Mon majordome grimaça légèrement.

« Ouch... Veuillez me pardonner, Dame Tessia, mais... »

Camilla lâcha un petit rire.

« Tu ne rêves pas, Tessia. Il est bel et bien vivant. J'ai réussi à le secourir au Gouffre Sans Fin. Je vous avais suivis de loin pour m'assurer de ta sécurité, mais je t'ai perdue de vue. C'est alors que j'ai vu Jakob tomber dans l'abîme. Je l'ai sauvé in extremis. Ceci dit, ses blessures étaient profondes. Nous étions très inquiets, mais il a survécu. »

Elle ajouta après un petit rire :

« Si tu continues à le serrer comme cela, cependant, j'ai bien peur que mes efforts aient été vains. »

Rougissante, je m'écartai, fixant mon ami, toujours incrédule. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude, et avait l'air fatigué. Ses cheveux blancs étaient libres de leur catogan habituel, et tombaient sur ses épaules.

« Oh, Jakob, je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir, je croyais... »

Je ravalai mes larmes, reniflant. Ce n'était pas le moment de me laisser aller. Me tournant, j'eus la surprise de voir Xander plisser les yeux sur mon serviteur, le regard étrangement dur. Croisant mon regard, néanmoins, il força un petit sourire.

« Très bien. Jakob, voudriez-vous aider Tessia à préparer ses affaires ? Je suis persuadé que vous devez avoir de nombreuses choses à vous raconter. L'assistance de Felicia vous permettra sans doute aussi d'aller plus vite. »

Felicia... Elle serait si heureuse de savoir ! Je hochai la tête, attrapant mon majordome par le bras.

« Oh, oui ! Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qui m'est arrivé...

-J'ai hâte de le savoir, Ma Dame. »

…

Xander, pensif, regarda Tessia disparaître dans le couloir avec son serviteur, leurs voix s'éloignant.

« C'était donc vrai... J'aurais dû m'en douter... » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Camilla haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi donc ?

-Père cherche seulement à faire souffrir Tessia. »

Léo fronça les sourcils et Élise arrondit la bouche sur un « Oh ! » muet tandis que leur aîné pivotait sur ses talons, ouvrant grandes les portes du salon.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire... Peri, Laslow ! »

Deux personnes jaillirent du couloir, vêtue d'armures de combat. Une jeune femme et un homme au sourire charmeur étincelant.

« Que pouvons-nous faire qui soit utile et/ou agréable à notre Seigneur ?

-Mandez les Chevaliers Royaux. »

…

Une femme chevalier ensevelie dans une lourde armure sortit dans une cour arrière. Le soir tombait au-dessus des hautes tours de Krakenburg, plongeant le cratère abritant le château dans une obscurité plus écrasante encore. Sur un soupir, la femme ôta son heaume, révélant un chignon négligé de cheveux blancs et des yeux d'un vert brillant, et descendit les marches. La cour, l'une des plus reculées, était déserte, à l'exception d'un homme blond à la carrure imposante, aidant une jeune princesse enfouie sous une cape sombre ne parvenant qu'à moitié à dissimuler sa chevelure dorée à s'enlever sur le dos de son cheval. Une fois sa dame en selle, Arthur se recula, et Effie s'avança.

« Dame Élise, êtes-vous réellement sûre de vouloir faire ceci ? »

Élise fit la moue, resserrant ses doigts sur ses rênes. Effie, découragée, se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que cette expression signifiait. La princesse ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

« Je suis sûre, Effie. Tessia est partie il y a des heures et des heures, à présent. Je pense que nous avons suffisamment d'avance.

-Mais, Votre Altesse... Les ordres du Seigneur Xander étaient très clairs... Si jamais il apprend que vous les avez contournés de la sorte, il-

-Mon frère n'apprendra rien du tout, et s'il le fait, je lui dirai la vérité, à savoir que je m'inquiétais pour elle. Il n'y trouvera rien à redire.

-Rien à redire, Ma Dame ? »

Effie grimaça.

« Leurs Altesses vos frères et sœurs seraient morts d'inquiétude. Ma Dame, je vous en prie, reconsidérez votre décision. Si vous nous permettez de partir, Arthur et moi seulement, comme il était prévu... Nous pourrions assurer sa protection, et-

-Et vous pourrez également assurer la mienne, » la coupa Élise. « J'ai toute confiance en vous.

-Sauf votre respect, Dame Élise... » intervint Arthur. « J'ai bien peur de devoir agréer avec Effie... Cela ne dépasse la confiance, il s'agit de _votre_ sécurité. Que ne nous laissez-nous partir, en compagnie de ce chevalier, au lieu de- »

Un bruit de bottes l'interrompit. Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la cour, d'où venait d'apparaître, entre les ombres, un chevalier en armure menant un cheval bai par la bride. Arthur et Effie inclinèrent respectueusement la tête à son approche.

« Messire... » lâchèrent-ils de concert. Le nouvel arrivant leur adressa un sourire.

« Je vous en prie, ces formalités sont inutiles avec moi. Êtes-vous prêts à partir ? »

Son regard quittant les deux vassaux devant lui, il posa les yeux sur la frêle silhouette d'Élise enfouie dans sa cape, ne semblant qu'à l'instant remarquer sa présence. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Oh... Je n'avais pas été informé qu'une quatrième personne se joindrait à notre escorte. Que- »

Élise rabattit sa capuche, et le chevalier écarquilla les yeux.

« Votre Altesse ! » souffla-t-il, s'inclinant. « Me... Me permettriez-vous de m'enquérir sur ce que vous comptez faire ? Il est dangereux pour vous de rester ici... Les gardes pourraient vous surprendre, nous- Vous êtes censée être au château !

-Quel est votre nom ? » demanda Élise avec curiosité. Ce jeune homme lui disait quelque chose, sans qu'elle parvienne à se souvenir avec netteté de lui.

« Je suis Silas de Lovell, Ma Dame. Je sers à présent dans les ordres des Chevaliers de la Garde Royale.

-Oh ! Vous êtes la sœur de Claudia ! Je savais bien que je vous reconnaissais.

-E-En effet... »

Hésitant, le regard de Silas oscillait entre la princesse et ses deux vassaux, qui n'avaient pas l'air bien plus à l'aise. Enfin, il se racla la gorge.

« Princesse Élise, laissez-moi vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos appartements, je vous en prie.

-Et de quel droit pensez-vous me donner des ordres ? »

Silas pâlit.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Ma Dame, mon intention n'était pas d'être insolent... »

Élise s'esclaffa.

« Je plaisante ! Détendez-vous, Silas ! Et dites-moi plutôt... Est-ce vous, le chevalier à qui mon frère a demandé de mener Effie et Arthur pour couvrir les arrières de Tessia ?

-En effet. J'ai l'honneur d'avoir été sollicité par Son Altesse Xander pour cette mission.

-Je vois... Parfait, en ce cas nous voyagerons ensemble ! » pépia-t-elle. La mâchoire de Silas avait l'air à deux doigts de se décrocher. Effie poussa un lourd soupir.

« Dame Élise a décidé de nous accompagner jusqu'à la Tribu des Glaces.

-Comment ?! »

Silas battit des cils.

« Votre Altesse, vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est bien trop dangereux ! De plus, le Seigneur Xander serait tout simplement furieux s'il lui parvenait que-

-Épargnez votre salive, » fit Élise avec un gentil sourire, « Effie m'a déjà adressé le même discours. Xander est parti lui aussi, ainsi que Camilla et Léo. Quant à Père, il ne s'occupe jamais de savoir ni où je suis ni ce que je fais. Avec un peu de chance, nous serons même rentrés avant qu'ils ne reviennent de leurs propres missions. »

Il y eut un grand silence.

« J'imagine que je ne peux aller à l'encontre des directives d'une princesse... » murmura Silas. Élise approuva d'un ferme hochement de tête.

« Bien dit ! Et maintenant, en selle ! Si on attend encore, on n'arrivera peut-être même pas à remonter sa piste ! »

Toujours ébahi, Silas s'enleva avec aisance sur le dos de son cheval, échangeant un regard avec Effie, qui haussa les épaules. Un escalier praticable à cheval les mènerait à la surface.

Pour sûr, cette mission s'annonçait plus mouvementée qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

…

Cela ferait bientôt une lune que j'étais partie de Windmire. La Tribu des Glaces se trouvait droit au sud, nichée, d'après Léo, dans le col d'une des plus hautes chaînes de montagnes du royaume, avec celles de la province de Vandale, à l'extrême nord. Jusque là, je n'avais pas eu trop de mal à trouver mon chemin, principalement grâce à l'aide de Lilith, qui s'était révélée une amie et un soutien plus précieux que jamais. À chaque fois que j'étais perdue, physiquement ou moralement, elle était là pour me guider, me rassurer. Je ne sais sincèrement ce que j'aurais fait sans elle. Probablement me serais-je égarée dans les confins d'une de ces vastes plaines grises, ou entre les parois encaissées d'une vallée du sud de Westerstede, ou encore sur l'un de ces hauts plateaux que j'avais commencé à traverser en passant dans Fallmount, la province du sud-ouest dans laquelle se trouvait la Tribu.

« Dame Tessia, » me souffla un jour le Dragon Astral alors que je me reposais au bord d'une rivière, le dos appuyé contre un rocher, mon cheval broutant non loin. J'avais les cuisses presque à vif d'avoir tant monté, mais les muscles de mes jambes commençaient à s'y faire, bon gré mal gré. La douleur était en tous les cas bien moins cuisante qu'au début.

« Oui ? »

Je tournai la tête vers Lilith, flottant comme à son habitude sur sa boule de cristal. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, me laissant m'absorber dans le murmure rafraîchissant du courant gelé. J'y avais trempé mes mains à vif d'avoir tenu les rênes si longtemps. Malgré mes gants de cuir, mes doigts étaient crispés et endoloris, et le frottement avait fini par devenir si insupportable que je m'étais résignée à les ôter.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

La question me parut si saugrenue, et me désarma tant que je faillis, malgré mon épuisement, éclater de rire.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le dragon me dévisagea avec gravité de ses yeux d'ambre fendus de ses pupilles verticales. Le fait qu'elle ne cillât jamais, même sous forme humaine, aurait peut-être dû m'alerter sur sa véritable nature il y avait longtemps déjà, songeai-je.

« Tous ces événements, arrivés en si peu de temps... Et vous semblez, je dois dire, singulièrement... en paix. »

Je m'esclaffai sans joie.

« En paix ? C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ?

-J'ai dit que c'était l'air que vous donniez. Si je vous pensais en paix, je n'aurais pas posé cette question. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Je déteste m'appesantir sur des idées, des épisodes désagréables, Lilith. Le passé est passé. Comme tout me le crie et me le répète, je dois à présent assumer mes choix.

-Les regrettez-vous ? »

Une nouvelle fois, je m'abîmai dans ses prunelles d'or en fusion.

« Non, » lâchai-je au bout d'un moment. « Non, je ne crois pas. Ce dont je suis sûre, cependant, c'est que j'aurais davantage regretté de les trahir _eux_. »

Le petit dragon porta son regard songeur sur les arbres devant nous.

« J'ai toujours trouvé les humains incroyablement complexes, difficiles à saisir, vous voyez ? Mais vous... »

J'arquai un sourcil, esquissant un sourire.

« Je suis l'exception à la règle, c'est cela ?

-Au contraire, vous la confirmez. Et d'une manière terriblement absolue. Je n'ai jamais eu davantage de difficultés à cerner un humain qu'avec vous, Dame Tessia.

-Est-ce censé être un compliment ?

-Un avertissement serait peut-être plus juste, Ma Dame, avec tout mon respect. »

Je la fixai, désorientée.

« C'est curieux, j'aurais pourtant pensé être la plus simple de tous. Avoir grandi dans une tour ne contribue certainement pas à ouvrir l'esprit et développer des perspectives... et des traits ambigus.

-C'est l'exact fait que vous soyez demeurée si longtemps enfermée qui vous rend si... unique. Vous portez sur le monde un regard à la fois fasciné et plein d'appréhension. Vous souhaitez faire le bien, la paix, craignez la guerre et la violence tout en vous y pliant. Vous exhibez une lumière que ternissent les ténèbres de votre confusion intrinsèque. Vous doutez de vous, et ce doute vous rend plus forte. »

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil narquois.

« Depuis quand parles-tu par énigmes, Lilith ? Heureusement que tu ne réponds pas à mes questions sur la direction à emprunter de la sorte, ou nous serions bonnes pour errer encore dans dix ans. »

Elle m'adressa ce sourire tout en dents auquel je ne m'étais toujours pas habituée. Distraitement, je sortis la dracopierre dont elle m'avait fait présent de sous le plastron de mon armure, effleurant sa surface polie et ses arêtes. Son contact tiède m'apaisa. C'était comme si cette pierre avait une vie propre, et les pulsations sous mes doigts quand je la tenais ainsi me rappelaient un cœur battant.

« À vrai dire, vous m'avez redonné foi en les humains. Vos contradictions et vos paradoxes font de vous un individu unique.

-C'est peut-être tout simplement que je ne suis pas totalement humaine, dans ce cas ? »

Je souris, m'attendant à voir une lueur amusée danser dans les yeux de mon amie. Au lieu de cela, ce fut un éclair d'une gravité désarmante qui les traversa, me prenant de court.

« Lilith ? » hésitai-je, vaguement mal à l'aise. Elle émit un petit bruit d'assentiment, comme un couinement approbateur.

« Nous devrions repartir, Ma Dame. Nous avons encore une bien longue route, mais si nous la reprenons maintenant, il se pourrait que nous atteignions la lisière des bois avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Toujours perplexe, j'acquiesçai, me remettant en selle.

…

Comme l'avait prévu Lilith, nous arrivâmes en vue de la forêt au crépuscule. C'étaient les bois les plus épais, les plus sombres que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Un fouillis de branches, de feuillage, de ronces inextricable s'étirait devant moi, et nul signe de vie ne venait égayer ces ténèbres angoissantes. Balayant les alentours du regard, je réprimai un frisson. Lilith disparaissait parfois mystérieusement, probablement pour aller se sustenter, ou prenant parfois de l'avance, en qualité d'éclaireur. Cette fois-ci, cela faisait trois heures qu'elle avait disparu, et toujours pas le moindre signe de retour. Sa présence me manquait, surtout face à ce monstre de végétation noire sur le point de m'aspirer. Devais-je m'y aventurer sans elle ? Ma monture piaffait et renâclait, nerveuse.

Après un temps de délibération, je pris ma décision. Mettant pied à terre, je détachai mes sacs du dos de mon cheval, et, après lui avoir murmuré un remerciement à l'oreille et flatté l'encolure, lui donnai une claque sur la croupe. Il poussa un hennissement bref, et partit au galop dans la direction opposée, vers Westerstede. Je ne me faisais pas de souci à son sujet. Il s'était prouvé avoir le pied sûr et être bien plus dégourdi que moi sur le plan de sens de l'orientation, et retrouverait sans aucun doute le chemin des écuries royales, fussent-elles à des centaines de lieues. De plus, ne sachant comment me repérer dans ces bois, il m'aurait plus ralentie qu'autre chose. Je ne tenais en outre pas à devoir m'en séparer si nous nous embourbions dans des marécages.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'avançai, me laissant rapidement engloutir par les bois sournois, silencieux. Mettant un pied devant l'autre, inlassablement, je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, baignée par la lune montante d'une lumière pâle, bleue et éthérée, perdue dans mes pensées. Les arbres autour de moi étaient sombres, les ombres s'étirant sur le sol traître et boueux menaçantes. Xander m'avait avertie. Des marécages émaillaient les bois, et nombre de voyageurs imprudents s'y étaient déjà embourbés. Mais encore, s'il n'y avait que cela...

Des hordes de monstres étaient dites parcourir la forêt, elle-même empreinte d'une aura macabre et malsaine. Une brume blanchâtre s'était levée autour de moi, comme si les bois tentaient délibérément de me faire perdre mes repères. À mesure que je progressais, hésitante, les végétaux se faisaient plus rabougris, les arbres plus noirs et crochus. On eût dit des squelettes s'étirant vers le ciel d'encre au-dessus de moi.

Je secouai la tête, tentant de chasser ces pensées.

Mon souffle faisait de petits nuages dans l'air glacé, et mes pas laissaient des empreintes légères dans le sol meuble. À part cela, on n'eût pu dire si j'étais passée par ici, ou même si un être quelconque avait jamais foulé ce sol. C'en était pour le moins troublant, et je craignais de ne rien reconnaître si je repassais par ici. À vrai dire, malgré ma carte, je n'étais pas sûre de la direction que j'empruntais. Les sous-bois étaient plongés dans un silence profond, immuable, que ma présence semblait à peine changer, le temps que j'aie passé mon chemin. C'était comme si mon existence elle-même était avalée par la forêt, engloutie.

J'avais peur. Froid et peur. Je resserrai ma cape autour de moi pour tenter de me réchauffer tandis que je passais devant un autre tapis de pierres tombales à moitié embourbées. De nombreux cimetières abandonnés jonchaient ces lieux, comme si l'atmosphère lugubre et glaçante naturelle n'était pas déjà suffisante.

Je me demandai brièvement qui pouvait se trouver là-dessous. Les corps de soldats morts en campagne, probablement. Les marais étaient dits conserver les tissus. Une affreuse image s'imposa à mon esprit, celle de cadavres à moitié décomposés repoussant leur pierre tombale pour avancer vers moi. Je soupirai. Voilà que je recommençais à me laisser aller à des absurdités. Ridicule. C'était ridicule.

Par endroits, une odeur nauséabonde émanait du sol boueux, spongieux. Provenait-elle en quelque manière des chairs enfouies d'hommes et bêtes avalés par ces terres mouvantes et fourbes ? Était-ce de tels engrais qui prodiguaient aux arbres aux troncs épais une telle taille et circonférence, une croissance augmentée ?

Je frémis, retirant vivement mon pied d'une flaque d'eau stagnante. Des lucioles tourbillonnaient autour de ma lanterne vacillante. Quelle solitude accablante... Mais je ne pouvais me laisser aller à m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort. Je devais obéir aux ordres de Garon, sinon... J'aurais trahi ma famille de sang pour rien.

Je soupirai de nouveau, levant la tête vers la lune se découpant derrière les branches noires et tordues des cimes des arbres multicentenaires. Cette forêt portait décidément bien son nom. Je m'étais rarement sentie si désespérée.

Un petit bruit me fit soudain me retourner, aux aguets. Des buissons noirs s'agitèrent devant moi. Et sous mes yeux terrifiés surgit...

Un dragon rouge et bleu aux yeux d'ambre bien familiers brillant dans la pénombre.

« Lilith ! » m'écriai-je, soulagée.

« Dame Tessia ! Vous m'excuserez, je préfère demeurer sous cette forme. Il ne fait pas bon fouler ce sol, disons-nous.

-Quitte à avoir le choix... En effet. Je comprends, » lâchai-je, baisant les yeux sur mes pieds souillés de boue collante et nauséabonde. Les levant, j'englobai mon environnement d'un regard circulaire. Il me semblait toujours passer au même endroit. Ces lieux étaient à devenir fou.

Non... Ce rocher déchiqueté, à la forme si particulière... J'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà passé. De même que ce tronc creux.

Me laissant tomber sur un rocher, découragée, je me saisis la tête à deux mains.

« Il fait si sombre ici... J'ai l'impression de tourner sans cesse en rond. Que faire ? »

La lueur huileuse de ma lanterne se reflétait dans les grands yeux de mon amie, y allumant des reflets mouvants. Le Dragon Astral ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais à cet instant, un craquement retentit dans le silence profond, résonnant, comme quelqu'un marchant sur une brindille. Je redressai brusquement la tête, alertée.

« Lilith ! Tu as entendu ? Je crois avoir entendu un bruit... »

Méfiante, je soulevai ma lanterne et me levai du rocher, la tendant à bout de bras autour de moi et plissant les yeux, tentant de scanner la pénombre épaisse m'encerclant. Sans grand succès.

Jusqu'à, néanmoins, qu'une bête se jette d'elle-même dans le rai lumineux. Je reculai d'un bond, lâchant ma lanterne, qui s'écrasa dans le sol boueux, s'éteignant avec un chuintement. Un grondement guttural et menaçant retentit. Proche, si proche...

Tétanisée, je pivotai sur moi-même, tentant de localiser le monstre. Un éclat lumineux envahit soudain la clairière dans laquelle je me trouvais. Éblouie, la créature recula.

Vaguement humanoïde, elle faisait deux fois ma taille et possédait un torse épais et des bras pendants, grêles mais malgré tous noueux comme l'un des troncs nous entourant. Un masque de fer percé de trous laissant échapper une haleine fétide et noirâtre couvrait sa tête. Un Sans-Visage.

Dégainant vivement Yato, je reculai, cherchant une faille. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'ignorais même que des Sans-Visage se trouvaient ici. S'étaient-ils échappés d'une des forteresses dans lesquelles ils étaient engendrés, encadrés par les mages leur donnant vie ? Si c'était le cas, ils étaient réellement devenus incontrôlables, et étaient potentiellement dangereux même pour nous. Hoshidien ou Nohrien, une telle créature ne faisait pas la différence. Pour elle, tout était une proie. Tout devait être tué, écrasé. Et à présent, cette arme redoutable se retournait contre nous. Léo aurait été furieux s'il avait appris que des mages étaient assez incompétents pour laisser errer de tels dangers bride sur le cou dans la nature, en plein territoire Nohrien.

Je n'avais cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir actuellement. Mes options étaient assez réduites : fuir, ou me battre. La première étant d'office éliminée, vu mon habilité à me repérer dans ces bois, il ne me restait que la seconde.

Fascinée, je réalisai que la lumière inondant la clairière provenait de Lilith, qui rayonnait comme un véritable soleil miniature, la moindre de ses écailles irradiant, trouant la noirceur des lieux. Cela me procurerait un avantage. Habitué à vivre dans l'obscurité, le Sans-Visage semblait mal adapté à cette luminosité soudaine, trébuchant et grognant. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s'y faire. Me jetant sur lui, je tentai d'enfoncer mon épée dans son cou épais gonflé de veines sous la peau verdâtre. Mais la bête était moins pataude qu'elle n'y laissait paraître, et para mon coup avec une agilité surprenante, répondant en abattant son poing énorme ganté de métal à l'endroit où je me tenais une seconde plus tôt. L'autre arriva à son tour. Cette fois, je n'eus pas le temps d'esquiver et parai de ma lame, tressaillant sous le choc, sentant mes talons s'enfoncer dans la terre humide sous la puissance du Sans-Visage. Grimaçant, je déployai toutes mes forces pour le repousser.

« I-Ils est trop puissant ! » m'écriai-je, paniquée, à l'attention de Lilith. Occupée à maintenir sa sphère lumineuse, elle ne me répondit cependant pas. Je devinai que déployer pareil pouvoir devait exiger d'elle une force extrême. J'allais devoir me débrouiller seule.

Des ombres émergea soudain une nouvelle créature. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Bientôt, je fus cernée. Brandissant Yato de manière menaçante, je tournai sur moi-même, cherchant un itinéraire de repli inexistant. Aucune brèche. Ils m'avaient pour de bon, cette fois.

Était-ce ainsi que je mourrais ? Abattue dans cette maudite forêt de malheur par des bêtes répugnantes, mon corps piétiné enfoui comme tant d'autres dans ces marais nauséabonds ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Non. Je refusais de laisser cela se produire. Je pouvais m'en sortir. Je devais m'en sortir.

Glissant ma main sous le plastron de mon armure, je tirai ma dracopierre. Depuis la bataille, je m'étais juré de ne l'utiliser qu'en des cas extrêmes. Le strict minimum. J'étais effrayée du pouvoir destructeur que déployait ma conscience de dragon éveillée. Mais ici, je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, il ne s'agissait pas de combattre des humains à la loyale, mais d'abjectes bêtes sans pensées et sans âme. Néanmoins, je réalisai une chose en les voyant s'approcher de leur pas lourd. Il y avait un moment, bref mais non négligeable, durant lequel j'étais complètement vulnérable, durant ma transformation. Je n'arriverais jamais à me métamorphoser à temps. De la panique m'envahit. Je resserrai les doigts sur la garde de Yato. Ce geste m'apporta étrangement un singulier apaisement. Une confiance nouvelle se diffusa en moi. Et un calme tout aussi étrange m'envahit, comme une sérénité fataliste.

Résolue à ne pas mourir sans avoir décimé le maximum de ces monstres répugnants, je poussai un cri. L'un des Sans-Visages leva son poing, lentement. Je levai Yato en réponse, tout en ignorant si elle serait assez pour parer la violence du choc, serrant les dents, me préparant à encaisser l'impact. Mais il n'arriva jamais.

Ahurie, je vis une dague d'argent se planter entre les deux yeux du monstre, qui grogna et tituba, s'effondrant lourdement. Désorientés, les autres regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant l'ennemi dissimulé. Je mis à profit cet égarement pour leur fausser compagnie, bondissant par-dessus le corps de celui qui était tombé. L'un des autres tenta de refermer ses bras autour de moi, mais je lui échappai, courant à perdre haleine vers les ombres, Lilith derrière moi. Dans la direction d'où avait jailli la dague.

Une silhouette familière se redressa derrière des buissons. Mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, Jakob me fit signe d'approcher. J'obtempérai, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Les Sans-Visage étaient toujours troublés et confus. Leur cerveau primitif mettait du temps à analyser les informations et à s'adapter. Je m'en sentis profondément reconnaissante.

Arrivée à côté de mon majordome, celui-ci me tira derrière un large tronc. Haletante, je le regardai. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat déterminé.

« Heureusement, je suis arrivé à temps ! » souffla-t-il. « Vous n'êtes pas blessée, Ma Dame ? »

Je secouai négativement la tête.

« C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question ! Jakob, tu es encore convalescent ! Jamais tu n'aurais dû me suivre, depuis Krakenburg, c'est de la folie pure, je... S'il t'était de nouveau arrivé quelque chose, je n'aurais pas pu me le pardonner...

-Je suis désolé, j'étais si inquiet ! On raconte que des esprits hantent cette forêt à la recherche d'âmes innocentes... Jamais je n'aurais pu vous laisser seule dans un endroit pareil. Ça n'a pas été chose aisée d'agir dans le dos du roi Garon, mais j'ai réussi. Flora et Felicia ont accepté de me couvrir et me remplacer pendant mon absence, prétextant que je suis en convalescence.

-Mais tu _es_ en convalescence ! »

L'expression de Jakob se durcit.

« Aucune blessure ne pourrait m'empêcher de vous protéger, Ma Dame. »

Je le regardais, contemplant son air résolu, ses yeux violets brillants de détermination.

« Hors de question que tu meures à nouveau sous mes yeux ! » protestai-je avec véhémence. « De toute façon, je dois agir seule. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, poursuivant d'un ton sévère :

« Et inutile de te dire que je ne tolérerai pas une nouvelle fois cette petite scène tragique de sacrifice loyal.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Dame Tessia. Mais si la situation l'exige, je donnerais de nouveau ma vie pour vous sauver. Je ne vis que pour vous servir, et si cela implique désobéir pour la première et dernière fois à l'un de vos ordres...

-Ne recommence pas à parler comme cela ! » l'avertis-je, levant les yeux pour le fusiller du regard. Il toussota.

« De toute façon, le Roi Garon n'a parlé de combattre seule que pour la tribu des glaces. Nous n'y sommes pas encore.

-Hum... Très bien. Nous allons les combattre ensemble, et cette fois, nous nous en sortirons également ensemble. »

Je tentai de soutenir mon masque sévère, mais n'y parvins pas, et le serrai brièvement contre moi, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci, Jakob, » murmurai-je dans sa poitrine. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. »

Le majordome se déroba doucement à mon étreinte, toussotant, gêné.

« Ma Dame, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant de votre propre gratitude, mais je crois avoir pour devoir de vous rappeler que nous avons de la compagnie. »

Nerveusement, je jetai un regard vers le centre de la clairière. Les Sans-Visage commençaient à se diriger vers nous, grognant. Ils devaient avoir trouvé notre piste. Plus que quelques instants avant qu'ils ne nous débusquent.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas fuir ? » demandai-je. Jakob secoua la tête.

« Ils connaissent cette forêt mieux que personne, et ont l'avantage du terrain. Nous serions de toute façon rapidement rattrapés.

-Je vois... »

Je tirai Yato de son fourreau. La lueur entourant sa lame se fit plus intense que d'habitude.

« En ce cas... Prenons au moins l'avantage de la surprise. »

Mon majordome acquiesça.

« Peux-tu voir combien ils sont ? » demandai-je, le dos toujours plaqué contre l'écorce rugueuse derrière moi. Jakob lança un coup d'œil à la clairière.

« Une bonne quinzaine, Votre Altesse, » lâcha-t-il. Je déglutis. La peur recommençait à s'insinuer en moi, sournoise, rampante.

 _« Un dragon n'a pas peur ! Un dragon lacère ses ennemis, les déchire, les abat ! »_

Je tressaillis. L'autre part de ma conscience ne s'était pas manifestée depuis un petit moment. Étrangement ragaillardie, je regardai Jakob, lui soufflant d'un ton calme :

« Allons-y. »

Mon serviteur acquiesça. Obéissant à un signal muet, nous jaillîmes en même temps de derrière l'arbre, déboulant dans la clairière. Grâce à la lumière de Lilith, nous pouvions discerner nos ennemis. Elle s'était transformée en une nuée de lucioles, un peu trop brillante pour être naturelle, mais si Jakob y vit une quelconque étrangeté, il ne l'exprima pas ouvertement. L'heure n'était pas aux interrogations futiles.

Jakob lança une dague sur l'un des monstres, l'atteignant en plein dans la gorge. Une fontaine de sang noir dégoulina sur sa poitrine, et le monstre s'effondra lourdement dans la boue. Mais notre satisfaction ne fut que de courte durée. Après cela, les Sans-Visage grognèrent de colère, se jetant vers nous, enragés. Nous esquivâmes plusieurs de leurs attaques, nous plaçant instinctivement dos à dos. Mais nous étions de nouveau encerclés. Tournant sur place, nous tentâmes de repérer une faille. Je balançai plusieurs coups d'épée, tentant de les intimider. Sans succès. À peine avaient-ils fait un pas en arrière pour esquiver qu'ils revenaient à la charge, acharnés, toujours plus déterminés.

« I-Ils ne reculent pas... » murmurai-je. « Il nous faut un plan, et vite... »

Je me concentrai, tentant de détecter la présence de Veines Dragunaires. Aucun écho de pouvoir enfoui ne me parvint. Je grimaçai.

Décidée à vendre ma peau le plus cher possible, je bondis en avant et tailladai sauvagement la poitrine d'une des bêtes. J'entraînerais au moins quelques unes de ces immondes créatures dans la tombe.

Une voix me parvint soudain. Nous nous figeâmes. Les Sans-Visage devaient eux-aussi l'avoir entendue car ils se pétrifièrent dans leurs positions d'attaque, statues grotesques. Bientôt, je perçus des claquements de sabots. Je jetai un regard à Jakob, tentant de m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Mais il avait l'air aussi abasourdi que moi.

« Tessia ! Par ici ! »

Cette fois, j'en étais sûre. Quelqu'un m'appelait. Je pivotai vivement en direction de la voix, pour voir un cheval caparaçonné de métal portant les armes de la famille royale franchir d'un bond les fourrés bordant la clairière. Son cavalier, arborant, frappé sur le plastron rutilant de son armure, le dragon d'or insigne des Chevaliers de la Garde Royale, fondit sur nous, lance pointée en avant bien serrée sous le bras. Je retins mon souffle, ne pouvant m'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

Une giclée de sang noir m'aspergea. Dégoûtée, je m'essuyai le visage, levant les yeux vers notre sauveur. Son cheval piaffait et renâclait. Il le fit virer d'un geste expert, et s'attaqua à un autre des monstres, l'embrochant comme le premier.

Grondant, les monstres se détournèrent de Jakob et moi pour s'attaquer à lui. N'ayant plus l'opportunité d'utiliser sa lance au corps-à-corps, le mystérieux chevalier dégaina une longue épée de cavalerie, fendant et tranchant dans les chairs. Grognant, les monstres reculèrent. Ils devaient commencer à réaliser que le nouvel arrivant représentait une véritable menace. Cinq de leurs comparses gisaient déjà sans vie au sol, face dans la boue.

Voyant qu'ils battaient en retraite, le cavalier recula, et nous faisant signe de son épée noire du sang des bêtes, nous encouragea à le suivre. Nous nous exécutâmes, nous tapissant dans les ombres bordant la trouée.

Une fois relativement couverts, à l'abri derrière des arbres, le chevalier souleva son heaume, révélant un jeune homme quelque peu essoufflé aux yeux d'un vert saisissant. Un large sourire éclaira son visage quand ses yeux tombèrent sur moi.

« Tessia, les dieux soient loués, je t'ai enfin rattrapée ! Tu es beaucoup plus rapide qu'avant. »

Interloquée, je le dévisageai.

« Hum... Merci, j'imagine. Et vous êtes... ? »

Une lueur étonnée passa dans le regard du jeune chevalier. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »

Devant mon expression perplexe, il s'esclaffa.

« C'est moi, Silas ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Je ne peux certainement pas te blâmer de ne pas te rappeler de moi. Tu as toi-même tellement changé... J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître ! »

Battant des cils, je le dévisageai avec plus de soin. Non, son visage ne me disait rien. À moins que... Ces yeux...

« Silas ? » répétai-je. Il hocha vivement la tête.

« Tu te rappelles de moi, alors ? » sourit de nouveau le garçon.

« Je... crois. N'était-ce pas avec toi que je jouais autrefois à voler des pommes dans le verger, à la forteresse ? Et à monter à cheval, de temps en temps ? Et... »

Une foule de souvenirs me submergea. Cela faisait une éternité. Je revoyais vaguement un petit garçon aux yeux verts, devant lequel s'inclinaient également les serviteurs. Le fils de nobles qui nous visitaient, parfois. Silas... Silas de Lovell.

« Oh, Silas ! Mes dieux c'est bien toi ! »

Ses yeux pétillèrent.

« C'est bien moi, en effet. Cela fait plaisir de retrouver ainsi une amie d'enfance. »

Éberluée, je souris à mon tour.

« Bien sûr que je me souviens ! »

Je le détaillai des pieds à a tête. Fier et altier, il n'y avait décidément plus rien en lui du petit garçon que j'avais connu. Si l'on exceptait ses yeux.

« Tu as tant changé...

-Cela s'applique aussi pour toi. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la clairière grouillant de monstres.

« Et nous voilà à essayer de nous sortir du pétrin, comme au bon vieux temps ! Si tu me le permets, je serais honoré de me battre à tes côtés. »

Émue, je le regardai.

« Silas... Merci. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

-Ralentissez, vous autres ! »

Je me pétrifiai. Cette voix... Cette petite voix flûtée mais décidée et autoritaire... Non, c'était impossible...

Pourtant, je fus détrompée en voyant Élise, vêtue de vêtements de voyage, débouler du cœur de la forêt à côté de nous, tirant sur les rênes de sa haquenée pour la stopper. Le teint écarlate, elle avait l'air à bout de souffle.

« Élise ! » soufflai-je, incrédule. Elle eut un sourire fier.

« Oui ! Je suis là moi aussi ! C'est à ça que servent les sœurs, non ? Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser notre nouveau chevalier venir te sauver sans moi ! Je suis là pour t'aider, Tessia ! Peu m'importe ce que pense Père. »

Revenue de ma stupéfaction, je fronçai les sourcils.

« Élise, quelle idée de venir ici ! C'est bien trop dangereux ! Je te croyais en sécurité à Krakenburg ! »

La jeune princesse eut une moue boudeuse.

« Est-ce que vous allez un jour arrêter de tous essayer de me protéger ?! Vous combattez tous, je suis la seule à toujours rester en arrière, ce n'est pas juste ! Je veux tuer des méchants, moi aussi !

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Élise... »

J'ignorais si elle avait vu les Sans-Visage dans la clairière. En tout cas, elle ne prit pas garde à ma réflexion, se tournant vers Silas, sa moue s'amplifiant.

« Silas, vous êtes un crétin ! Et méchant, en plus. Distancer une jolie princesse comme moi pour partir loin devant. Vous devriez avoir honte ! »

Le jeune chevalier se racla la gorge.

« J-Je suis désolé, Ma Dame. Mais, hum, n'avez-vous pas vos propres vassaux pour s'occuper de vous ?

-Si, mais... Ah, ne changez pas de sujet ! »

Elle jeta un regard en arrière, dans la direction d'où elle était venue.

« D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

-Vous voulez dire que _vous_ les avez distancés pour partir loin devant ? » soupira Silas, découragé. Élise eut un petit sourire contrit.

« O-Oui... C'est ce que j'ai fait... »

Je secouai la tête, ouvrant la bouche, mais un nouveau bruit m'interrompit. Une voix pétulante, couplée au tintement métallique caractéristique d'une lourde armure s'ébranlant.

« Ne craignez rien ! » s'exclama d'une voix sonore un homme au menton imposant et à l'air fat. « Quand Arthur s'en vient, la justice s'immisce ! »

On aurait presque pu le prendre au sérieux, si ce n'était sa complexion rougie et son front luisant de sueur. Hors d'haleine, il mit ses mains sur ses genoux. Quand il se releva, il adressa un sourire à Élise.

« Navré pour ce retard. Mais ne dit-on pas 'Face au danger qui jamais ne dort, prudence est d'argent ?' »

Une armure imposante au pas lourd sortit à son tour des sous-bois, portant un sac de toile sur l'épaule. J'eus la surprise, quand la main de son propriétaire releva sa visière, de découvrir une jeune femme aux traits fins dessous. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et elle avait l'air quelque peu irrité. Néanmoins, en tombant sur Élise, son regard s'adoucit.

« Ma Dame ! J'étais si inquiète. Heureusement, nous vous avons retrouvée. Ne disparaissez plus ainsi, je vous en prie. Surtout pendant que nous nous reposons. »

Élise eut un petit rire.

« Désolée de vous avoir inquiétés, j'étais si impatiente de revoir Tessia ! »

Malgré mon agacement de la voir se mettre ainsi en danger, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être attendrie. J'esquissai un petit sourire, mon regard croisant successivement celui de la fille en lourde armure et de l'homme à la forte mâchoire. Ils s'inclinèrent tous deux brièvement.

« Ah, j'ai enfin le privilège de rencontrer les vassaux d'Élise. Merci d'être venus.

-Vous me trouverez partout où l'injustice passe. Ainsi que là où Son Altesse passe, » lâcha l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à Élise. « Je pensais arriver plus tôt, mais ma carte a chu dans un marais, j'étais bien marri. En la faisant sécher, elle s'est envolée. Mon espoir d'arriver à temps, aussi.

-Oh, Arthur, c'est tellement typique de toi... Ta malchance ne t'abandonnera donc jamais ? »

Le soldat grimaça.

« Je vois. Eh bien, l'important, c'est que vous soyez finalement arrivés. » lâchai-je.

L'autre garde du corps d'Élise me fixa.

« Contrairement à Arthur, je me suis juste enlisée. Mon armure m'a ralentie. J'ai peut-être eu la main un peu lourde en lestant mon sac avec ces pierres... »

Éberluée, je haussai les sourcils. Élise rit de nouveau.

« Effie a une force incroyable ! »

Je hochai la tête. Élise avait décidément des vassaux bien particuliers.

« En tout cas, je ne peux que vous remercier. Merci à vous tous d'être venus à mon aide malgré les risques. »

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Jakob, qui hocha la tête. Silas me sourit.

« C'est bien normal ! » pépia Élise. « Mais c'est Xander que tu devrais remercier. C'est lui qui est passé outre les ordres de Père pour nous envoyer à ta rescousse ! Enfin, envoyer Silas, Effie et Arthur... Je n'étais pas tout à fait censée faire partie de l'expédition... » termina-t-elle plus bas.

« Xander... » murmurai-je. Je souris. « Raison de plus pour ne pas mourir. Il faut absolument que je le remercie. »

Jetant un œil aux monstres grognant de frustration dans la clairière, je détaillai ensuite les armes de mes nouveaux alliés. Effie était équipée d'une longue lance, Arthur d'une hache de belle facture. Avec un peu de méthode, nous pourrions l'emporter.

« Élise, reste ici, à l'abri. Surtout, ne fais rien qui puisse trahir ta présence, et si tu es repérée, fuis. Effie, Arthur, » fis-je en me tournant vers les deux vassaux, « Faites équipe et tâchez de nous débarrasser des deux Sans-Visage là-bas, près du tronc à gauche, tout en gardant un œil sur Élise. Jakob, reste à couvert et lance tes dagues sur ceux que tu peux toucher. Silas, si tu veux bien, je combattrai avec toi.

-J'en serais ravi, » agréa-t-il. Les autres hochèrent également la tête.

« Très bien, alors allons-y. »

Silas empoigna fermement sa lance, rabaissant la visière de son casque en même temps qu'Effie. Jakob se glissa dans les ombres pour attaquer à revers. Puis nous nous élançâmes d'un seul mouvement.

Les bêtes rugirent en nous voyant surgir. Trop lentes pour réagir immédiatement, cependant, Silas et Effie eurent tous deux le temps d'en transpercer une avant qu'elles ne nous chargent. Me jetant sur une autre, je cherchai à atteindre sa poitrine glabre, mais elle se décala, me causant de perdre l'équilibre. Une brève seconde, mais ce me fut presque fatal. Une lame d'acier bloqua cependant le coup de poing tueur du monstre. Levant les yeux, je croisai avec reconnaissance le regard vert de Silas à travers sa visière. Nous n'eûmes cependant pas le temps de nous attarder. Le Sans-Visage préparait un deuxième assaut.

D'un accord tacite, nous lui tournâmes autour, le déstabilisant. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur deux ennemis à la fois. Nous mîmes à profit cet égarement pour l'acculer contre un arbre. La lance de Silas le cloua au tronc, et je l'achevai d'un coup vertical de Yato.

Ne perdant pas de temps, nous nous concentrâmes sur une nouvelle créature. Une dizaine de Sans-Visage était encore debout. Du coin de l'œil, j'avisai Effie faisant tournoyer sa lance, avant de la plonger dans le ventre d'une des bêtes qui poussa un discordant rugissement d'agonie. Pris par derrière, Arthur semblait cependant sur le point de perdre l'avantage face à son adversaire. Je me précipitai vers lui pour lui prêter main-forte. Indécis, le Sans-Visage se balança sur ses pieds, grognant. Je bondis pour l'atteindre, mais il para mon attaque d'un revers de son poing de métal. Je retombai le souffle coupé, me décalant juste à temps pour éviter une nouvelle frappe. Arthur leva sa hache, profitant que le monstre fût focalisé sur moi pour le tuer par derrière, mais une dague d'argent se planta dans la nuque du monstre, qui s'effondra mollement. Jakob l'avait pris de vitesse.

Regardant autour de moi, je vis soudain Silas se faire acculer par trois monstres. Il dégaina son épée, faisant reculer son cheval terrifié, qui poussa un hennissement suraigu. Me précipitant vers lui, j'esquivai le poing d'un autre Sans-Visage qui atterrit dans une mare de boue, m'éclaboussant. Mais je glissai et chus à terre. Sorti de nulle part, Jakob était soudain là pour me relever. Je le remerciai d'un regard. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers Silas. Le plastron du chevalier était violemment cabossé, témoignant des plusieurs coups puissants que venaient de lui asséner les bêtes. Mais il ne se démontait pas, et réussit à glisser sa lame entre les côtes d'un de ses assaillants. La blessure n'était cependant pas létale, et plus enragé que jamais, le monstre revint à la charge.

Le cheval de Silas se cabra. Le poing du Sans-Visage s'abattit. Et le chevalier tomba à terre étourdi. Sur un dernier hennissement de terreur, son cheval s'enfuit au triple galop.

Me précipitant, je bloquai le coup qu'était sur le point de lui asséner la bête, déployant toute ma force pour tenter de la repousser. Je n'y parvins pas. Ou plutôt, je n'y serais pas parvenue si Silas ne s'était pas relevé, joignant son épée à la mienne et luttant pour faire reculer le monstre. Dans un grognement, la bête tituba. Jakob lui avait cisaillé la carotide. Je l'achevai en enfonçant Yato dans son ventre. Effie en avait terminé avec ses deux nouveaux opposants. Encore cinq bêtes.

Un hurlement strident nous alerta soudain, glaçant le sang dans mes veines.

« Élise ! » m'écriai-je, me retournant brusquement pour aviser, vingt mètres plus loin, ma petite sœur acculée entre le tronc d'un arbre et une autre créature. L'une des bêtes, plus intelligentes, avait trouvé sa trace malgré la distraction que nous représentions. Je grimaçai. Je n'aurais pas le temps de l'atteindre. Élise, écarquillant les yeux, tremblait de tout son corps. Elle était comme pétrifiée, impuissante, serrant si fort son bâton de guérisseuse dans ses mains qu'elle en avait les jointures blanches.

D'un geste sec, je tirai mon épée de l'abdomen du Sans-Visage et piquai vers celui s'attaquant à Élise dans un cri de désespoir. Le Sans-Visage levait déjà son bras. Quinze mètres, dix mètres... Le poing s'abattit. Le choc fut d'une violence inouïe. Mais le son ne fut pas celui que je m'étais attendue à entendre. Plutôt un tintement de métal fracassant.

Effie avait surgi, bloquant le coup de la bête. Apparemment sans effort, elle le repoussa, réussissant l'exploit de le déstabiliser. La bête vacilla, et un rictus meurtrier déformait ses traits tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux, transperçant le Sans-Visage de part en part. Soulagée, je soupirai.

Mais déjà, les monstres restants fonçaient vers nous. Instinctivement, nous nous regroupâmes, Silas, Jakob, Arthur et moi, Effie restant plantée près d'Élise. Épuisée, je sentais mes jambes flageoler sous moi. Mais il n'était pas temps de flancher. Les masques de fer des bêtes laissaient échapper de longs filets de fumée noire et âcre, réussissant à obscurcir un peu la lumière de Lilith. Jakob lança une dague sur l'un de nos assaillants, qui ricocha sur son masque. Son nouvel essai fut cependant fructueux, et il s'effondra. Désormais sûre qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger guettant Élise, Effie vint à notre secours, nous débarrassant d'un autre Sans-Visage, que je pourfendis, l'achevant. Les deux autres semblaient plus résistants. On reconnaissait à leurs gantelets hérissés de piques la nouvelle race plus performante. Il faudrait jouer serré.

« Jakob ! » soufflai-je. « Vise sa jambe ! »

Hochant la tête, le majordome obéit, se concentrant une seconde. Il fit mouche. Déstabilisé, le Sans-Visage poussa un grognement de douleur. J'en profitai pour tenter de lui asséner un coup de Yato, mais il para ma botte. Le choc qui se répandit dans mon bras à l'impact de son poing bardé de fer me fit pousser un cri de douleur. Silas leva sa propre épée, avant de l'abattre dans un mouvement de bourreau, séparant la tête du monstre de son corps. Effie et Arthur, pendant ce temps, étaient aux prises avec le dernier Sans-Visage. La bête abattit son poing sur Effie. Ralentie par sa lourde armure, la femme chevalier ne put cependant pas esquiver, et le coup rebondit sur sa cuirasse, la faisant tout de même tituber. Arthur leva à son tour sa hache, ouvrant la poitrine du monstre, qui rugit. Effie lança sa lance, l'embrochant dans un rugissement. Dans un dernier râle, la bête tomba.

Incrédule, je restai paralysée quelques instants, contemplant le carnage autour de nous. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que je ressente la douleur de mon bras, auparavant atténuée par l'adrénaline courant dans mon sang. Je grimaçai. Au même instant, Élise surgit des sous-bois, mettant pied à terre pour courir vers nous.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète. En me voyant serrer mon bras blessé contre ma poitrine, elle se précipita vers moi. Un froncement de sourcils soucieux plissa son front blanc quand elle l'écarta doucement de moi, m'arrachant une petite protestation.

« Je crois que le coude est déboîté, » déclara-t-elle. Jakob s'approcha à son tour de moi, anxieux.

« Puis-je voir votre bras, Ma Dame ? » me demanda-t-il poliment. J'acquiesçai. La douleur me faisait perdre mes mots.

Mon majordome défit prudemment les courroies de la protection de l'avant-bras de mon armure, avant de s'attaquer à celles de l'épaule. Tirant une autre dague, il entreprit de découper nettement la manche de ma tunique, révélant mon coude rouge et enflé. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Je suis navré, Ma Dame, cela risque d'être très douloureux, mais je suis obligé de vous le remettre en place. Une décharge d'énergie curative seule ne suffirait à guérir cela. »

Je hochai la tête. Mon serviteur me lança un dernier regard, avant de déplacer mon bras d'un coup sec. J'eus l'atroce sensation de mes os bougeant, se remboîtant comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Cela ne dura qu'une brève seconde, mais je poussai un hurlement.

Quand il me lâcha, des gouttes de sueur perlaient à mon front. Je haletai.

« Ma Dame ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Je déglutis, hochant faiblement la tête.

« Je... ça va. Félicitations, tout le monde. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder ici. Il faut nous rendre à la... tribu des glaces. »

Faisant un pas en avant, je chancelai. Jakob me rattrapa et Élise s'approcha, brandissant son sceptre de guérison. Elle ferma les yeux, le passant au-dessus de mon coude, et un courant de chaleur me traversa, revigorant, tandis qu'une énergie nouvelle parcourait mes veines.

« Merci, Élise. D'autres sont-ils blessés ? »

Effie haussa les épaules. Je me tournai vers Silas.

« Silas... J'ai vu ce Sans-Visage te frapper.

-Ce n'est rien. Quelques bleus, tout au plus, » déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Élise s'approcha tout de même.

« Silas, laissez-moi voir. »

Il se rétracta.

« Gardez votre pouvoir, Dame Élise, nous en aurons peut-être besoin plus tard.

-Tu en as besoin maintenant, » répliquai-je. Devant mon ton ferme, le chevalier soupira.

« Si vous insistez... Mais ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Je peux- »

Avant qu'il puisse terminer, la princesse s'était approchée et avait fermé les yeux. La gemme verte sur son sceptre s'illumina. Quand elle recula, Silas était beaucoup moins pâle.

« Merci... » souffla-t-il.

Après une tournée d'inspection générale, il s'avéra qu'Effie avait également l'épaule luxée. Les blessures de Jakob s'étaient remises à saigner. Élise le pansa.

Songeuse, je les regardai un moment.

« Vous devriez rentrer à Krakenburg, tous les deux. Jakob, tu t'es déjà bien trop poussé. Quant à toi, Élise, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir assurer ta protection là où nous allons. Jakob te défendra sur le chemin du retour s'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

Élise plissa les yeux.

« Et voilà que tu recommences ! Tessia, je ne serais pas venue si je voulais être protégée et ne courir aucun danger. Il est temps que j'apprenne à me comporter sur un véritable champ de bataille. Xander dit toujours que c'est sur le tas que l'on apprend le mieux, dans la mêlée, mais il refuse quand même que je sorte. J'en ai assez ! Je veux vous aider ! »

Je soupirai.

« Élise, de véritables périls nous attendent. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, s'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi. Je ne réussirais pas à me comporter, à me battre sereinement, si je te sais en danger. »

Un toussotement me fit tourner la tête. Jakob s'avança vers moi.

« Dame Tessia, si je puis me permettre... Je suis de l'avis de Dame Élise. Certes, des dangers nous attendent, mais j'ai voué depuis des années ma vie à vous protéger, et il n'est pour moi de plus noble tâche. Si Son Altesse partage le même état d'esprit... vous devriez comprendre que pour nous, retourner en vous sachant exposée à de tels dangers serait insupportable. Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Bien dit, Jakob ! » approuva Élise. « En plus, vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous guérir si les choses tournent mal ! Deux guérisseurs, ce n'est pas du luxe. »

Réprobatrice, je les fixai un instant tour à tour, avant de baisser les bras.

« Très bien, » soupirai-je. « Si c'est ce que vous voulez... Mais n'oubliez pas. Je ne tolérerai pas que vous mourriez. Alors ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés. »

Un éclat de fierté victorieuse passa dans les yeux de la benjamine du groupe.

« Youpi !

-Très bien. Ne perdons pas de temps, en ce cas. Et restons bien groupés. »

Les autres acquiescèrent, et nous quittâmes la clairière macabre jonchée des corps des Sans-Visage.

…

Quand le groupe quitta les lieux, nul d'entre eux n'aurait pu suspecter que quelqu'un, tapi dans l'ombre, les observait.

Iago se redressa, fulminant. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Leur soi-disant princesse était parvenue à survivre à cette bataille, alors même qu'il s'était donné la peine d'invoquer une horde de Sans-Visages. Tout cela à cause du prince Xander. Même si le roi Garon avait également sa part de responsabilités.

Il grimaça. Pourquoi diable avait-il laissé l'enfant en vie en dépit de sa perversion par les Hoshidiens ? Cela le dépassait. Dépassait même l'entendement. Heureusement, il était là pour rectifier le tir.

« Profitez-bien de ce bref répit, Dame Tessia... » siffla-t-il, regardant la lueur émise par le dragon pathétique s'éloigner entre les arbres. « La souffrance et la mort vous attendent à la sortie de cette forêt, et cette fois, nul ne sera en mesure de vous sauver... »


	10. Chapitre 9 : Glace

« Au fait... Je suis désolée pour ton cheval, Silas. »

Nous marchions depuis bientôt deux semaines. Cette forêt ne semblait pas avoir de fin, mais des plaques de neiges mêlées de boue et de glace rendaient depuis peu notre avancement périlleux. Au moins, cela nous indiquait que nous finissions par nous approcher de la lisière.

Je progressai en tête, à côté de Silas et Jakob. Derrière venait Élise, la seule à avoir réussi à conserver sa monture, encadrée par ses deux vassaux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Arrow est rapide et intelligent. Il se sortira de là. »

J'acquiesçai distraitement.

« Alors dis-moi... Puisque tu sembles te souvenir de davantage d'événements de notre enfance que moi, pourrais-tu m'en raconter quelques-uns ? »

Le chevalier sourit.

« Bien sûr. Tu disais souvent que tu voulais parcourir le monde... Alors un jour, je t'ai préparé un pique-nique et je t'ai fait sortir en douce. J'avais même préparé ton plat préféré : des feuilletés au chou ! Je savais qu'il était interdit de te faire sortir de la forteresse, mais... Je savais aussi à quel point cela te ferait plaisir. À notre retour, les gardes ont voulu me punir sévèrement, mais tu les en as empêchés.

-Vraiment ? C'est incroyable... »

Il lâcha un petit rire, puis son expression se ferma.

« Je voulais te rendre visite après cela, mais on me l'a interdit après cette histoire. Je suis devenu chevalier en partie dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour.

-Silas... » murmurai-je, touchée. Il secoua la tête.

« Mais assez parlé du passé. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter, toi et moi.

-C'est vrai... À vrai dire, je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

Je restai un moment silencieuse.

« C'est tout de même étrange que j'aie pu oublier quelqu'un de si proche de moi...

-À ta place, je ne me torturerais pas là-dessus outre mesure. Ces vieux souvenirs s'effacent pour tout le monde. Tu t'en souviens maintenant, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Et je suis reconnaissant de cette opportunité de rattraper le temps perdu. »

Je souris.

« C'est une belle manière de voir les choses. »

Il m'observa un instant, sembla hésiter. Je lui souris.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Eh bien, simple curiosité... Te souviens-tu de Claudia ? »

L'image d'une jeune fille élégante, sage et sérieuse, plus âgée que Silas et moi, toujours vêtue avec soin de robes souvent bleues ou vertes, et escortée d'un magnifique lévrier, me traversa l'esprit.

« Oh ! Il s'agit de ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eut l'ait surpris, puis un franc sourire s'étala sur son visage.

« En effet ! Elle a pris la direction de notre Maison, et d'Esterlyn, après la mort de nos parents. »

Glacée, je le regardai. Je me souvenais très vaguement d'un homme arborant les mêmes yeux rieurs que Silas et d'une dame attentionnée, d'une douceur extrême.

« Oh... Je suis navrée... Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, si cela ne te dérange pas... »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non. Ma mère a attrapé un mal étrange peu après qu'on m'ait interdit de te voir. Mon père était désespéré. Tous les meilleurs médecins et guérisseurs du royaume se sont succédé à son chevet, mais même les plus éminents savants de Macarath n'ont été en mesure de déterminer la cause des symptômes. Elle est décédée en quelques mois. Quant à mon père, il s'est laissé dépérir de chagrin. Il passait ses journées enfermé dans ses quartiers, on ne le voyait quasiment plus. Claudia s'est mise à assumer ses devoirs à sa place, et quand il est mort à son tour, a officiellement endossé son titre et ses responsabilités. »

Sincèrement affligée, je ne savais quoi ajouter à cela. Il m'adressa un faible sourire, comme sentant mon embarras.

« Ce n'est rien, c'était il y a longtemps déjà. J'ai eu le temps de m'en remettre. »

Un vent froid commençait à se lever. Les bois autour de nous s'éclaircissaient légèrement. Bientôt, nous débouchâmes sur une vaste plaine enneigée, et une rafale gelée me frappa de plein fouet. Je tressaillis, m'arrêtant, le souffle coupé. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel paysage.

Immaculée et étincelante, la couverture nivéale s'étendait à perte de vue, et des flocons tombaient par intermittence sur la neige vierge. Les rayons d'un soleil timide perçant à travers le ciel flou et blanchâtre, laiteux, se reflétaient sur l'étendue pure et scintillante. Si le froid n'avait pas été si mordant, j'aurais presque pu rester là indéfiniment à contempler cette vue éblouissante, fascinée.

Nous continuâmes à avancer, progressant difficilement dans la couche de neige épaisse. Effie, surtout, semblait connaître des difficultés à avancer, à cause de l'armure gênant ses gestes. Au bout d'un moment, excédée, elle s'arrêta pour défaire les liens retenant son plastron de métal, qu'elle fourra dans le grand sac qu'elle portait sur l'épaule, se retrouvant en surcot et tunique de cuir lacée.

Nous nous engouffrâmes encore quelques heures plus tard dans un col. Le vent sifflait autour de nous. Je ne sentais plus l'extrémité de mes membres. Mes autres compagnons ne semblaient pas plus gaillards, et il n'y en avait pas un qui n'eût pas nez et oreilles rougies.

Le terrain grimpait également. La jument d'Élise peinait elle aussi, malgré le poids réduit que présentait sa cavalière. Nous dûmes la tirer par la bride, l'encourageant, pour qu'elle se résigne à poursuivre. La route devenait escarpée et peu praticable.

Après l'escalade laborieuse d'une pente raide, nous nous arrêtâmes un moment au sommet. Lorsque nous repartîmes, cependant, la neige tombait plus serrée, plus drue, emplissant l'air et tournoyant dans nos yeux. Je distinguais à peine les formes sombres et courbées de Silas et Jakob qui évoluaient péniblement devant nous, luttant contre la bise glacée.

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout, » me parvint la voix d'Élise de derrière. « La neige, c'est bien par une belle matinée, ou juste quelques jours, le temps de jouer avec et s'amuser.

-C'est le signe que nous approchons, » cria Jakob dans le vent. « Plus il fait froid, plus le village se fait près. Nous ne sommes probablement plus qu'à quelques lieues. »

Comme pour ironiquement saluer ses paroles, la tempête s'intensifia, hurlant autour de nous avec une fureur nouvelle. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans le tapis blanc, moelleux et gelé, jusqu'aux chevilles, et si j'avais été fascinée quelques heures auparavant, je n'aurais rien souhaité de plus dans l'immédiat que m'en débarrasser pour de bon. Le vent souffla avec rage, la neige se muant en un blizzard aveuglant. Bientôt, Silas lui-même trouva dur de continuer. Mes pieds étaient deux blocs gelés. Je savais que quand le sang recommencerait à circuler, ce serait terrible. Effie traînait en arrière, aussi forte qu'elle pût l'être, et Arthur n'était pas beaucoup plus à l'aise. Jakob, qui, d'un accord commun, avait tacitement été élu guide du groupe, se retourna soudain pour me regarder.

« Je vais tâcher de partir en éclaireur. Il me semble que nous allons dans la bonne direction, mais je préférerais en être sûr. »

J'acquiesçai, claquant trop fort des dents pour réussir à lui manifester mon accord de vive voix, et il s'élança, courant à une vitesse incroyable par-dessus la neige. Élise, qui s'était rapprochée, écarquilla les yeux.

« Attendez ! Jakob ! Que faites-vous ? »

Elle lança sa pauvre jument au galop, donnant la chasse à mon majordome.

« Dame Élise ! » s'égosilla Silas. « Revenez ! Vous ne devez pas vous éloigner du groupe ! »

Il tenta de se lancer à sa poursuite, la rappelant, mais le vent furieux emportait ses cris. Il revint bientôt vers nous, bredouille. Je ne distinguai qu'à peine sa silhouette, dans un tourbillon de neige.

« Silas ! » appelai-je. « Silas ! »

Nulle réponse. Je me retournai, pour découvrir qu'Arthur et Effie avaient également disparu. Paniquée, je cherchai à me rapprocher de la forme sombre du chevalier. Heureusement, il dut me repérer également, et mes efforts ne furent qu'à moitié vains : il parcourut la moitié de la distance qui nous séparait. De la neige s'entassait sur ses épaules et dans les interstices de sa cuirasse.

« Nous avons été séparés des autres, » criai-je, formulant l'évidence, plissant les yeux pour lutter contre les rafales. Une expression soucieuse se peignit sur le visage de Silas après qu'il eût à son tour regardé autour de nous.

« C'est ce qu'on dirait, en effet... Nous devons les retrouver, et vite. Il faut qu'on avance avant de geler sur place. De plus, leurs traces risquent de disparaître sous la neige. »

Je hochai la tête. Nous avançâmes côte à côte, mettant un bras devant nos yeux. Je n'y voyais plus rien. Le monde autour de moi se limitait à un tourbillon de blanc. Des milliers d'aiguilles gelées semblaient me transpercer.

« Il fait... si froid... » murmurai-je, dans un état de semi-conscience. J'avais la désagréable impression de sentir mon énergie me quitter, glissant sournoisement, remplacée peu à peu par le froid s'insinuant dans mes membres gourds. Ma tête était lourde. Si lourde...

« Tessia ? Tessia, tu vas bien ? »

Je vacillai. Silas me rattrapa.

« Je ne sens plus... mes jambes...

-Tessia, accroche-toi ! Nous ne pouvons plus être très loin ! Il faut que tu tiennes ! »

Sa voix me parvenait lointaine, assourdie, derrière le mugissement infernal. Et je me laissai inconsciemment glisser dans ses bras.

« J'ai si sommeil, tout à coup...

-Tessia ! Reste avec moi ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Au prix d'un effort ridiculement important, je battis des cils, juste assez pour discerner vaguement le visage de Silas penché sur moi. Sa cape tourbillonnait derrière lui. Ma conscience s'effaçait progressivement, et il me semblait apercevoir de la lumière, des silhouettes familières, s'avançant vers moi dans le blizzard. Je me crus dans mon lit, de retour dans la forteresse nord.

« J'arrive, Élise... » marmonnai-je. « Encore cinq minutes... Xander peut attendre... »

Ce furent les derniers mots que je prononçai avant de sombrer dans la nuit.

…

Quand je m'éveillai, j'eus d'abord la sensation d'une douce chaleur. Remuant mes orteils, j'eus le plaisir de les trouver fonctionnels.

Étendue dans un lit inconnu, j'avais une couverture confortable remontée jusqu'au menton. Je me redressai, pour m'apercevoir qu'on m'avait débarrassée de mon armure. Je ne portais que mon pourpoint lacé et mon pantalon. Des marques rouges cisaillaient mes doigts. Des engelures. Mis à part cela, je semblais indemne. Mon esprit était certes encore un peu confus, mais physiquement, aucun dégât majeur ne semblait à relever.

Je tournai la tête, sursautant légèrement. Silas me regardait, assis dans un fauteuil à mon chevet. Un large sourire éclaira son visage quand il croisa mon regard, et il poussa un soupir soulagé.

« Tessia ! Oh bon sang... J'ai bien cru qu'on allait te perdre.

-Silas ? » demandai-je, la voix pâteuse. « Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens être tombée, et ensuite... plus rien. Suis-je restée inconsciente longtemps ?

-Plusieurs heures. Quand tu t'es évanouie, dehors, en pleine tempête, je ne savais pas quoi faire... Je t'ai portée quelque temps, mais je sentais que je commençais à faiblir aussi. Heureusement, notre hôte nous a trouvés, et nous a ramenés ici. »

J'englobai mon environnement du regard. Une chambre simple mais fonctionnelle, aux meubles sobres de qualité.

« D'ailleurs... où sommes-nous ? »

Silas ouvrit la bouche, mais à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme entre deux âges. Grand et mince, il avait le port de tête fier et la stature noble que j'avais appris à reconnaître chez un vrai chef. Son regard bleu glacier était paradoxalement, indulgent et chaleureux. Il esquissa un petit sourire en s'arrêtant devant le lit, me dévisageant, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous êtes en sécurité, jeune voyageuse. Bienvenue dans mon village. Je suis Kilma, chef de la Tribu des Glaces, » s'introduisit-il. Tribu des Glaces ? Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de lui rendre son sourire.

« Kilma... Merci de votre bienveillance. Il semblerait que sans vous, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je m'appelle Tessia, je suis la seconde prin-

-Tessia ! Tu devrais te reposer. La journée a été longue. »

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Silas, qui toussota, lâchant un petit rire nerveux, avant de se tourner vers Kilma, qui perplexe, nous détaillait tour à tour.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda prudemment l'homme, fronçant les sourcils. Silas secoua la tête.

« Mes excuses, Chef Kilma. Tessia vient de se réveiller et elle est encore désorientée et confuse. Peut-être ferions-nous mieux de la laisser se reposer avant de reprendre les présentations. »

Kilma resta silencieux un moment, avant d'acquiescer.

« Très bien, » laissa-t-il tomber. « Je vais donc vous laisser, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Je vais vous préparer une boissons chaude. Excusez-moi. »

Il disparut.

Aussitôt que ses pas se firent suffisamment éloignés, je me tournai vers Silas.

« Silas, à quoi joues-tu ? Je vais bien. »

Le jeune chevalier fronça les sourcils.

« N'oublie pas où tu es. Cela pourrait se révéler fatal. »

Il s'approcha de moi, baissant encore la voix de peur qu'on nous entende.

« Nous sommes ici pour étouffer une rébellion, » souffla-t-il. « La Tribu des Glaces est en conflit direct avec notre royaume. Te présenter comme une princesse de Nohr, alors que tu es diminuée... C'est une très mauvaise idée, mon amie. »

Réalisant l'ampleur de mon irréflexion, je le fixai, reconnaissante, portant une main à mon front. Une fois de plus, j'avais fait preuve d'étourderie. Je m'en serais presque giflée.

« Sage conseil, Silas. Tu as raison, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir.

-C'est compréhensible, » sourit le chevalier. « Tu viens juste de regagner le monde des vivants, après tout. Mais nous devons être prudents, ou nous ne reverrons jamais notre foyer. »

Je secouai sombrement la tête.

« La frontière est si ténue entre guerre et paix, ami et ennemi... Tout est si.. flou.

-Malheureusement, le monde dans lequel nous vivons est ainsi fait. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel Silas me regarda, oscillant entre amusement et malaise.

« Mais je dois dire que tu n'as rien perdu de ton don pour te mettre dans le pétrin. Jamais je n'aurais pensé entrer ainsi dans ce village. Et maintenant, que fait-on ? »

Nous nous figeâmes quand des pas s'approchèrent. Tentant de me composer une expression neutre, je lançai un regard vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et Kilma pénétra dans la chambre, portant une tasse fumante.

« Une bonne tasse de thé, comme promis, » fit-il avec un sourire aimable. « Cela devrait vous faire du bien. »

Mal à l'aise, je déglutis.

« M-Merci beaucoup, » lâchai-je en acceptant la boisson. J'en pris une petite gorgée, savourant la sensation du liquide chaud coulant dans ma gorge, semblant me réchauffer de l'intérieur.

« Habituellement, je n'accepte pas que des étrangers mettent les pieds au village, » lâcha Kilma. J'avais une conscience aiguë de ses yeux bleu glacier me scrutant l'air de rien. Malgré son affabilité apparente, je percevais une circonspection, une réserve sous-jacentes dans son ton. « Cependant, j'ai fait une exception pour vous à cause de votre épée, Tessia. »

Son regard se posa sur le côté de mon lit. Je le suivis. Appuyée à la table de nuit, mon épée émettait sa douce lueur habituelle. La voir m'apaisa étrangement.

« Cette lame dorée ressemble à celle du héros de légende... » souffla le chef de la tribu des glaces. « Il est dit que le porteur de cette épée est destiné à sauver le monde... »

Le discours de Yukimura s'imposa à mon esprit.

« En effet. Yato, une lame légendaire... Une bien belle histoire, » fis-je prudemment.

« Vous vous doutez que je ne pouvais vous laisser dehors après avoir vu cette épée à votre côté. Qui sait ? Peut-être êtes-vous le héros... Ou plutôt l'héroïne que le monde attend. Si c'est le cas, peut-être aurons-nous un jour l'opportunité grâce à vous de nous libérer du joug cruel de Nohr. »

Ses yeux troublants étincelaient. Je lâchai un petit rire nerveux. Kilma dut sentir mon malaise, car il m'adressa un bref sourire d'excuse.

« Pardonnez-moi, ces vieilles légendes de notre tribu sont assommantes. »

Il tourna la tête, alors que d'autres bruits de pas nous parvenaient.

« Ah, on dirait que ma fille est enfin arrivée. Laissez-moi vous présenter... »

Le battant s'ouvrit à nouveau. Et je me redressai, incrédule.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte de tenait Flora. Ses yeux violets s'écarquillèrent quand elle les posa sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? Flora ?! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Son expression surprise se ferma étrangement.

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question, Dame Tessia. »

Kilma fronça à son tour les sourcils.

« 'Dame' ? »

Je me levai lentement, tâchant de rester calme et composée face aux regards suspicieux de Flora et son père. Silas ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration. Élise déboula soudain dans la pièce, son comportement comiquement éloigné du climat de tension y régnant, se dirigeant droit sur moi.

« Grande sœur ! Ouf ! Je savais que tu t'en sortirais !

-Élise... »

Crispée, j'essayai de lui articuler de rester silencieuse. Elle ne sembla pas capter mon message.

« Je suis si soulagée ! J'étais tellement inquiète quand on a été séparées ! »

Elle bondit vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je lui rendis nerveusement son étreinte.

« Flora ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Jakob venait de pénétrer dans la pièce à son tour. Il posa un regard étonné sur la jeune fille.

« Tu étais censée garder la forteresse après notre départ.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Pourquoi m'avez-vous tous suivie ?

-Te suivre ? Nous ignorions même que tu étais ici ! » m'exclamai-je. Élise opina vivement du chef.

« Elle dit vrai ! Nous sommes venus ici de nous-mêmes !

-Élise...

-Père nous a interdit de rentrer tant qu'on n'aurait pas maté la tribu des glaces ! »

Un grand silence tomba sur la pièce. Je passai les jambes par-dessus le matelas, avançant lentement la main vers mon épée.

« Par tous les dieux, pourquoi a-t-il fallu... » se lamenta Silas, laissant sa phrase en suspens, abattu, d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. Kilma recula vers la porte, un air menaçant se peignant sur ses traits. Devant le soudain changement d'ambiance, Élise se mordit la lèvre, le regard hésitant.

« Attendez... Mater... Cela veut bien dire résoudre par une bonne partie d'échecs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je soupirai profondément.

« V-Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est un malentendu ! » tenta Silas, mais Kilma l'interrompit, levant la main.

« Tout est limpide comme du cristal de glace, » gronda-t-il. « Vous m'avez piégé pour vous infiltrer dans mon village, monstres !

-Ce n'était pas notre intention, je vous le promets ! » plaidai-je.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Ce jeu est trop puéril pour une princesse, même Nohrienne. Je connais la façon dont vous agissez. Et comment y répondre. »

Il se tourna vers sa fille.

« Flora. Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire. »

Ma servante fronça les sourcils, le regard dur.

« Oui, Père. Je vais déclencher l'alarme.

-Flora, attends ! »

Sans prendre la peine de me jeter un coup d'œil, elle disparut, ses talons claquant dans le couloir. Heurtée, je fixai la porte par laquelle elle était partie, avant de rabattre mon attention sur le chef de la tribu. Kilma nous dévisageait, le regard dur.

« Quel sot j'ai été... Croire que vous puissiez être l'héroïne de légende... C'est tout le contraire. Vous êtes l'émissaire du mal. Mais vous ne parviendrez à nous détruire. Vous ne repartirez pas d'ici vivants. »

Je soupirai.

« Kilma, je n'ai aucune excuse pour justifier ce que mon peuple a fait au vôtre. Mais je vous en conjure, écoutez-moi. Je... Je détesterais devoir m'attaquer à vous. »

Il y eut un silence.

« À quoi jouez-vous, princesse de Nohr ?

-Ce n'est pas un jeu. Je ne conçois pas de tuer pour le plaisir. Ni de répondre à la bonté par la violence. Je vous dois la vie, après tout. »

Le chef de village plissa les yeux. À cet instant, des éclats de voix surgirent. Et des soldats déboulèrent dans la pièce. À leur tête venait Flora, arborant toujours son expression glaciale que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle n'avait certes jamais été aussi affable et expansive que sa sœur, restant au contraire plutôt silencieuse et réservée, peu démonstrative. Mais cet éclat de ressentiment dans son regard... me tétanisait. C'était comme si toutes ces années côte à côte passées à la forteresse s'étaient d'un coup évanouies. Comme si, brusquement, j'étais face à une parfaite étrangère. Pire : une ennemie.

Mes compagnons me dévisagèrent, guettant ma réaction. Silas porta la main au pommeau de son épée. Je fus tentée de faire de même, avant de réaliser rapidement que contre un village entier, nos chances de victoire étaient infiniment minces. Ici, la seule issue était la diplomatie. Il faudrait user de tact et de finesse. Je pouvais le faire. Peut-être.

M'humectant les lèvres, je regardai fixement Silas, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche la garde de son arme, avant de rabattre mon attention sur Kilma. Attendant l'aval de leur chef, les soldats n'avaient eux-non plus esquissé le moindre geste. Mais leurs armes étaient pointées sur nous.

« Kilma... Si c'est ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez nous tuer. Mais sachez que, loin de résoudre votre situation, cela vous attirera les foudres de Garon. Ni vous ni moi ne désirons cela.

-Est-ce une menace ? » siffla-t-il. Je secouai la tête.

« Juste un conseil. Je ne partage pas l'idée que se fait mon père de la manière d'étouffer une rébellion. Et je pense sincèrement que résoudre notre différend par des mots serait plus bénéfique à nos deux parties.

-Des mots ? Ha ! Après ces tueries, ces massacres ? Nohr nous vandalise, nous pille, nous détruit, et vous pensez que nous pouvons simplement en discuter ? Je protégerai mon village coûte-que-coûte, sachez-le.

-Alors dites à vos hommes de baisser leurs armes. Vous êtes sage, Kilma. Je comprends la haine qui vous anime, et votre désir d'écarter toute menace pesant sur vos gens. Néanmoins, une nouvelle fois, je ne crois pas que nous éliminer soit le solution. »

Kilma resta songeur un moment, avant de lâcher rudement :

« Suivez-moi. »

Je me levai, et Silas et Jakob m'emboîtèrent le pas. Mais Kilma se retourna, les fixant.

« Juste elle. Vous restez ici. Tentez quoi que ce soit et vous serez morts avant même de l'avoir réalisé. »

Un éclat de frustration passa dans le regard de Silas, et Jakob fronça les sourcils. Ils ne répondirent cependant pas. Nous n'étions pas en position de négocier sur ce plan.

« Suivez-moi, princesse de Nohr, » répéta fermement Kilma. Je lui emboîtai le pas, le suivant jusqu'à une nouvelle pièce. Il me fit signe d'entrer, avant de fermer la porte derrière moi, ne prenant même pas soin de la verrouiller. Il savait que je n'étais pas assez stupide pour essayer de fuir.

« J'ai consenti à vous écouter. Parlez, » fit sèchement Kilma. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté. C'était ma seule chance. Notre seule chance.

« Si vous me libérez, je pourrais plaider votre cause auprès de Garon.

-Il ne veut rien entendre. Il ne se laisse guider que par la violence et la haine, ne sème que le carnage. Croyez-vous que ses généraux nous aient laissé le temps de négocier, eux, quand ils ont déboulé dans notre villages pour semer le chaos ? »

Je soupirai.

« Je sais tout cela, Kilma. Néanmoins, j'aimerais qu'aujourd'hui marque un tournant entre nos deux peuples. Je rêve d'une relation bâtie sur l'entente, un respect mutuel, et non sur l'oppression. »

Kilma renifla, méprisant.

« Vous parlez bien, princesse Nohrienne. Si votre épée est aussi affûtée que votre langue le jour où vous reviendrez en force nous abattre, nous n'aurons guère de chance.

-Kilma... Je sais que je vous demande l'impossible, mais essayez de considérer ceci. Je peux faire changer les choses pour vous. Je peux faire évoluer votre statut. Je vous avoue que cela prendra du temps, mais pour moi, c'est la seule option. Quand mon père m'a ordonné d'étouffer la rébellion, j'ai longuement réfléchi, pour finalement décider que je devais le faire... à ma façon. Peu importe les conséquences. Je veux bâtir un monde dans lequel tous vivront en paix. »

Kilma plissa les yeux.

« Il y a quelques années, j'aurais pu vous croire. Mais plus maintenant. Trop de mensonges nous ont été adressés.

-Alors vous resterez simplement campé sur vos positions, sans rien changer ? Je déteste devoir vous le dire ainsi, mais je pense que vous en avez de toute façon conscience. Ce sera la fin de votre peuple, Kilma. Garon n'attend qu'un prétexte pour vous écraser une bonne fois pour toutes. Vous avez de la chance qu'il m'ait envoyée moi plutôt qu'un autre. Je vous offre, une première fois, une véritable occasion de négocier. Bien sûr, libre à vous de me croire ou pas. Je ne pourrais vous tenir rigueur de ne pas le faire. Mais sachez qu'une telle occasion ne se représentera pas. Pour vous, pour vos gens, pour vos filles... Essayez de raisonner de façon détachée, en dépit de la souffrance. C'est le seul moyen. »

Le chef resta silencieux. Je poursuivis.

« J'aime Flora et Felicia, je les considère comme deux de mes meilleures amies. Et je pense sincèrement qu'elles méritent mieux qu'une vie d'angoisse perpétuelle, dans l'attente d'un massacre à la menace omniprésente. Je veux vous fournir un meilleur avenir. À elles comme à vous. »

Je soupirai. Il éclata d'un rire acerbe, glacial.

« 'Pour mes filles, dites-vous' ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il s'approcha de moi, et je vis ses poings se serrer à ses côtés, avant qu'un rictus haineux ne déforme ses traits.

« Il y a douze ans, Garon et ses troupes ont déferlé sur ces lieux. Nous étions une tribu fière et indépendante, et refusions de nous soumettre à sa loi. En guise de représailles, il a mis le village à feu et à sang, et a enlevé mes filles. Il littéralement enlevé ces filles à leur père, afin de me lier les mains et prévenir toute tentative d'insurrection de ma part. Elles étaient le gage de ma docilité, et ce sont leurs actions à Krakenburg qui ont empêché la tribu d'être détruite par les soldats postés dans les forts aux alentours. Il avait rendu très clair le fait que le moindre écart dans leur comportement ici aurait des répercussions sur notre village. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés.

« Il m'a arraché mes filles, les seuls être chers qui me restaient après la mort de leur mère, pour en faire des... bonnes. Les héritières d'une des plus anciennes, d'une des plus puissantes tribus des Terres Alliées, de vulgaires bonnes au service de gens comme vous. Des otages réduits à s'incliner et à servir, à obéir au doigt et à l'œil comme des chiens bien dressés. Voilà ce en quoi il les a transformées sans la moindre arrière-pensée. »

Son regard flamboya.

« Je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle d'elles jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, quand Flora nous est revenue à l'improviste. Elle s'était enfuie d'une forteresse isolée de laquelle je ne la savais même pas être recluse, m'informant que Felicia avait elle-même disparu. À ce jour, je n'ai nulle nouvelle d'elle. Mais j'ai décidé qu'il en était assez. »

Il se redressa fièrement.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, je ne resterai pas claquemuré derrière mes murailles plus longtemps. Je défendrai l'honneur de ma tribu, de mes filles et le mien. Et si nous devons être anéantis, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Au moins, la Tribu des Glaces s'éteindra digne et libre, non pas soumise. Je ne permettrai pas que mes filles vivent une vie de servitude, ni que mes hommes renoncent à toute combativité. Notre peuple restera fier, debout, jusqu'au bout. »

Je déglutis, mesurant ses propos. Sa colère, bien que contrôlée, était grondante, renfermée, prête à déferler. Dangereuse. Mais la douleur la surpassait. Calmement, je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

« Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous assurer que Felicia est saine et sauve, et en sécurité. Elle demeure actuellement au château Krakenburg. Concernant le reste... »

Je fis une pause, m'efforçant de choisir mes mots soigneusement.

« J'ignorais que vos filles vous avaient été arrachées, comme j'ignorais qu'elles étaient détenues avec moi dans cette forteresse en guise d'otages, Kilma. Mais sachez que toutes ces années, je les ai vécues avec elles, presque comme seule compagnie, et pas une fois je ne les ai considérées comme de simples servantes. Le regard que je posais sur elles était celui d'une amie, voire d'une sœur. »

Il plissa les yeux, tâchant certainement de détecter ce que je dissimulais. Mais je n'avais jamais été si sincère. Portant une main à ma poitrine, je poursuivis.

« En l'absence de mes frères et sœurs, ce sont Jakob et vos filles qui ont illuminé ces longues et mornes journées. Ces moments passés là-bas me sont chers, car je les ai passés en compagnie de personnes que j'appréciais, et que j'estimais. Sans rien savoir de leur ascendance, je les ai toujours respectées et traitées comme mes meilleures amies, et c'étaient ce qu'elles représentaient réellement à mes yeux. Ce qu'elles représentent encore aujourd'hui. À l'époque, j'ignorais presque tout des conflits politiques qui déchiraient le monde au-dehors de ces murs entre lesquels nous étions enfermées, mais je savais une chose : je tenais à elles, et elles tenaient à moi. Je le pensais en toute bonne foi. Il est possible que Flora ait développé une rancune à mon égard, et je le comprendrais parfaitement, mais je ne ressens toujours envers elle qu'un désir de protection... et d'entente mutuelle. Si cela est encore possible... je ferais tout pour sauver cette amitié que nous avions, qu'elle ait été feinte ou pas de sa part. »

Je terminai dans un souffle.

« Je ne désire rien de plus que mettre fin à cette guerre absurde entre Nohr et Hoshido, croyez-moi, ainsi qu'aux conflits entre notre royaume et des tribus telles que la vôtre. Alors... Pardonnez-moi, Kilma, je sais que ma requête peut vous sembler égoïste. Mais consentiriez-vous à... à cesser cette rébellion ? »

L'expression du chef était impénétrable. Il resta silencieux.

« En retour, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour vous offrir de meilleures conditions de vie. Je n'aurai de répit que lorsque la Tribu des Glaces sera considérée comme un allié à part entière de Nohr, et non plus comme son esclave. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de votre soutien. »

Il y eut un long moment durant lequel Kilma resta pétrifié, impassible. Tout était si silencieux que j'avais l'impression d'entendre mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine et les flocons de neige tomber dehors. C'était une sensation atroce.

Enfin, au bout d'une éternité, le chef de la Tribu des Glaces se racla la gorge.

« Vous êtes pleine de surprises, jeune princesse, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid, mais dénué de colère. Il réfléchit encore un moment, avant de finalement planter ses yeux dans les miens.

« Je risque de le regretter, mais vous pouvez compter sur ma coopération. Votre discours était pour le moins convaincant. Espérons que le croire ne sera pas une erreur. »

Je souris, soulagée.

« Kilma ! Oh... Merci. Je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas. »

Pensif, il me dévisagea.

« Il y a un calme étrange dans vos paroles, et une bonté intense dans vos yeux. Je ne peux que vous faire confiance. Si le roi Garon avait prononcé ces paroles, cela n'aurait rien changé. Mais vous... Vous semblez... différente. »

Il soupira.

« Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise décision... L'avenir nous le dira. Peut-être... Peut-être est-ce bien vous, l'héroïne qui sauvera ce monde, finalement. »

…

« Dame Tessia, pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner ? »

Nous étions retournés dans la chambre, et Kilma avait expliqué sa décision à ses soldats. Certains arboraient un air désapprobateur, d'autres un soulagé. Eux aussi savaient que s'en prendre à une princesse de Nohr n'aurait pas été sans conséquence, sans répercussions. Flora, qui était restée silencieuse tout au long du discours de Kilma, me dévisageait. Elle avait repris l'air doux et triste, presque distant, que je lui connaissais. Sa voix était amère.

« Je sais que je me suis parjurée et que j'ai fui la forteresse, mais...

-Ce n'est rien, Flora. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Le royaume de Nohr a eu tort de vous enfermer ainsi. Vous étiez si jeunes... Je parlerai à Père en ta faveur, comme toujours. »

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire sans joie.

« Votre bonté n'a pas de limites, Ma Dame. Merci. J'ai refusé de le faire auparavant, mais ici et maintenant, je vous jure fidélité.

-Inutile d'en faire autant, Flora. Sans Felicia et toi, je serais morte de solitude dans la forteresse nord. Tu as plus que démontré ta loyauté, et prouvé ton amitié. »

Ses yeux se voilèrent de remords. Elle les riva honteusement au sol.

« Mais ce n'était qu'un vaste... Je veux dire, tout ce temps... »

Silencieuse, je la regardai. J'avais compris dès que je l'avais vue ici. Elle avait été envoyée, avec sa sœur, sous prétexte de me servir, mais ce n'était qu'un stratagème élaboré diabolique. Felicia, elle, n'avait jamais dû savoir. Elle avait toujours été honnête et franche. Mais à présent, je comprenais cette lueur de culpabilité et de nostalgie dans les grands yeux violets de son aînée. Faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, je souris, dissimulant ma mélancolie.

…

Nous partîmes à l'aube, emportant des vivres et des couvertures, ainsi que des vêtements secs. J'avais décliné la généreuse proposition de Kilma de nous héberger plus longtemps, souhaitant rentrer à Krakenburg le plus vite possible.

Nous voyagions sur des chevaux empruntés à la tribu. Depuis un moment, un étrange silence était tombé sur notre petite communauté. Même Élise semblait songeuse.

Silas vint placer son cheval à côté de moi, m'observant.

« À quoi penses-tu, Tessia ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Au fait qu'il faut encore que Père approuve notre victoire... » murmurai-je. Rien n'était moins sûr. Et après la manière dont il m'avait accueillie la dernière fois, j'avais plus que jamais peur de sa réaction. Je ne comptais pas mettre la vie de Xander en danger, l'obligeant à se dresser face à lui pour me protéger, à chacune de nos rencontres. Approuverait-il la manière dont j'avais traité sa requête ? Cela valait-il le coup de tenter de lui faire croire que j'avais scrupuleusement respecté ses conditions ? Enverrait-il des soldats vérifier mon travail ?

Je chassai rapidement cette éventualité, me souvenant de ce qu'il m'avait déclaré la dernière fois.

 _« Mes espions sont partout. »_

Peut-être était-il même déjà au courant du déroulement des événements. Son bras était si long... Je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir.

Silas, remarquant ma tension, garda le silence. Je lui en sus gré.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Destins liés

Ce qui me sembla des mois plus tard, nous fûmes de retour à Windmire. Quelques instants à peine après que nous ayons passé les portes du château, Léo, Camilla et Xander vinrent à notre rencontre. Le premier ne m'adressa qu'un bref sourire, mais chez lui, cela s'apparentait à la plus chaleureuse des effusions. Camilla, elle, me serra contre elle à m'étouffer, me répétant à quel point elle s'était rongé les sangs. Je lui rendis son étreinte, mais ce fut Xander qui dut l'écarter de moi de force avant qu'elle ne me fasse suffoquer. Elle se tourna alors vers Élise, qu'elle étreignit à son tour à lui en craquer les os. Nos regards, à Xander et moi, se croisèrent. Je vis à quel point il était soulagé. Fugacement. Puis ses yeux reprirent leur sévérité habituelle tandis qu'il se raclait la gorge.

« Content de te revoir en bonne santé, Tessia, » lâcha-t-il. Je le regardai encore un instant, puis, n'y tenant plus, le serrai dans mes bras. Cela faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autorisé cela avec lui. Comme cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne m'avait plus manifesté de geste d'affection physique.

Surpris, il resta bras ballants, avant que je le sente se tendre. Il m'écarta doucement de lui. Un peu attristée par sa réaction, je ravalai ma déception.

Son affection me manquait. C'était difficile à croire, mais il avait été celui qui m'avait manifesté le plus d'amour. Autrefois. Pas de la même manière que Camilla, mais c'était indubitable. Sa tendresse me manquait. Avec Camilla, d'aucuns auraient dit j'en avais pour deux. Mais le fait est que cela n'avait jamais été pareil.

Je me rappelai encore la période où il avait brusquement arrêté de me manifester tout geste tendre. C'était au tournant de mes quatorze ans. Il y avait trois ans. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris. J'avais continué à lui réclamer des câlins, des baisers. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il me rabroue sévèrement. Avant de s'excuser et de partir précipitamment. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

Un autre épisode demeurait également vif dans ma mémoire. Quatre ans auparavant, j'étais venue un soir dans sa chambre, dans la forteresse nord. C'était durant l'un de ses séjours. Il me manquait tant le reste du temps, son absence m'était si pesante, que quand il était avec moi, je refusais presque de le lâcher d'une semelle. Parfois même allant jusqu'à me présenter dans ses quartiers, serrant mon oreiller contre ma poitrine, demandant d'une petite voix si je pouvais dormir avec lui. Il souriait et tapotait la place à côté de lui, indulgent, et je grimpai, satisfaite et victorieuse, me pelotonnant contre lui, savourant sa chaleur.

J'avais remarqué que depuis quelques temps, son comportement semblait plus crispé quand je lui faisais de pareilles requêtes. J'avais attribué cela, dans ma naïve innocence enfantine, à de la fatigue. Mais ce fameux soir, cela avait explosé.

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Tessia, » m'avait-il grondée. Incrédule, je l'avais regardé. Il n'avait rien ajouté. Alors je m'étais enfuie, les larmes aux yeux. Il m'avait finalement rattrapée, et, pris de remords, s'était excusé pour son attitude exagérée. Puis il m'avait expliqué, calmement, que j'étais trop grande désormais pour ce genre de choses. Que je devais dormir toute seule. Que c'était inconvenant. Que ça ne se faisait pas entre frère et sœur. Que ça ne devait _plus_ se faire. Alors, je m'étais résignée, non sans tristesse, à cette nouvelle attitude plus distante, me demandant au début ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter cela.

L'avais-je offensé ? Lui avais-je désobéi, d'une quelconque façon ? Je ne me rappelais rien de ce genre. Alors j'avais cessé de fouiller ma mémoire dans le but de trouver la faute que j'avais dû commettre, et m'étais simplement adaptée. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, mais il ne me le montrait plus. Plus comme avant, du moins. Et depuis, il semblait presque que le moindre contact physique entre nous l'effrayât. Manifestement même après plusieurs semaines d'absence.

La voix du prince lui-même me tira néanmoins de mes songes.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, Tessia. Père voudra sûrement bientôt te voir. »

…

À leur insu, penchés à la fenêtre d'une des tours du château, Garon les observait déjà, en compagnie de son premier conseiller.

« Tiens tiens... Notre chère petite Tessia a regagné son foyer, » lâcha Garon, impassible.

-On dit qu'elle est parvenue à étouffer la rébellion sans sacrifier une seule vie, » siffla Iago, décidant de garder la suite des révélations pour la confrontation avec la soi-disant princesse et ses 'frères et sœurs'. Il serait bien plus jouissif de contempler leurs effets ainsi.

Un atroce sourire déforma les traits du roi. Un sourire moqueur.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi diable cette fille était revenue, après tout ce qui s'était déroulé. Était-elle réellement naïve à ce point ? Penser que Xander avait insisté pour lui offrir d'excellents précepteurs... Ils l'avaient certes -sous ses ordres- gardée dans l'ombre pour certains aspects, de sorte qu'elle ne devînt pas trop dégourdie... Mais la bêtise dont elle faisait à présent montre relevait de la stupidité pure et simple, pire, allait à l'encontre de l'instinct de survie le plus élémentaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pu envisager un tel retournement de situation, il devait dire que son plan se déroulait bien mieux que prévu. Il allait pouvoir continuer à l'utiliser un peu plus longtemps, comme il l'avait d'ores et déjà fait, et de manière si peu subtile qui plus est... Qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il même encore l'employer comme moyen de pression ? Pour faire fléchir ce jeune inexpérimenté de prince Hoshidien ? Il allait être roi, désormais. Il allait être roi, et venait de perdre sa mère, et sa sœur pour la seconde fois. Il éclata de rire. Penser à la manière dont elle était revenue, comme un petit chiot frétillant jappant pour être pardonné, l'appelant 'Père'... Un dragon. Oui, cette fille était un dragon. Quelle déchéance, par Anankos.

La sentimentalité rendait donc bien aveugle. Ses propres enfants en faisaient preuve à un point accablant. Et Xander lui-même lui avait ouvertement désobéi. Pour elle. Elle avait sur eux une désastreuse influence. Hum... Mais faire voler en éclats leur relation n'en serait que plus jouissif. Il la ferait souffrir, encore et encore... en utilisant également ses liens avec ces Hoshidiens... Et renforcer son empire sur ses quatre enfants.

Décidément, tout se déroulait très, très bien... Il n'eût pas été déplacé de dire, _à la perfection..._

« Fais-lui dire que je la recevrai sous peu. »

Iago s'inclina.

« Il sera fait selon vos ordres, Votre Majesté. »

Le sorcier commença à se diriger vers les portes, mais se retourna.

« Mon Roi ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ne pensez-vous pas que l'enfermer à nouveau soit plus prudent ? Elle est dangereuse, après tout. Ne serait-il pas plus aisé de la faire accuser de trahison comme nous l'avions amorcé, pour la contrôler ? Elle pourrait faire preuve de faiblesse, avoir des remords... Prendre finalement le parti de sa famille de sang.

-Non. Elle ne le fera pas tant que Xander se pliera à mes ordres, ploiera devant moi. Et lui continuera à se soumettre... justement pour la protéger. »

Il grimaça, ravi.

« J'avais des réserves à les laisser entretenir des contacts, craignant que mon fils ne soit détourné de ses devoirs. Mais il apparaît désormais que cette... relation sera le meilleur garant de mon pouvoir sur eux. Je les tiens en laisse, enchaînés, comprends-tu ? Il ne fera rien pour me déplaire tant qu'il la saura en danger, susceptible d'être éliminée en représailles d'une de ses failles, et elle suivra bien docilement sa prétendue 'opinion' sur moi.

-Je crains que le regard que pose Son Altesse Xander sur vous ne diffère selon qu'il est ou pas en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs.

-Peu m'importe ! Tant qu'il fait ce que je lui ordonne, il peut bien penser de moi ce qu'il veut, il est obligé d'afficher un respect inaltérable. Pour en revenir à ta suggestion... »

Il se frotta le menton.

« En la faisant enfermer à nouveau, je perds tout crédit aux yeux de mes enfants et même d'une partie de mes hommes. Non que je m'en soucierais, si cela ne mettait pas en péril le succès de mes projets. Sans compter que Xander est intelligent. Il ne se laisserait pas abuser si facilement. Et, plus important, en faisant une telle chose, je perds tout moyen de pression sur lui.

-Lui, Votre Majesté ? » hésita Iago. « Parlez-vous du prince d'Hoshido, ou... du Prince Xander ? »

Il ne reçut nulle autre réponse qu'un rire retentissant qui lui glaça la moelle dans les os.

« Va, Iago. Le spectacle va bientôt pouvoir commencer. »

…

Me raclant la gorge pour tenter d'affermir ma voix, je fis un pas en avant vers le trône de Garon, mettant un genou en terre.

« Je suis de retour, Père, » lâchai-je, impassible. Le roi me fit signe de me relever. Je m'exécutai. À ma grande surprise, il esquissa un sourire.

« Et non sans gloire. Iago m'a fait état de la réussite de ta mission. Étouffer la rébellion sans pertes humaines est digne d'éloges. Tu as bien agi, Tessia. Je suis... fier de toi. »

Je soupirai imperceptiblement.

« Comme promis, je t'accueille de nouveau à bras ouverts dans la famille royale. »

Je sentis Xander se détendre à mon côté. Mais notre soulagement partagé ne dura qu'un bref instant, abruptement soufflé par la voix doucereuse de Iago, se tenant comme d'habitude bien droit à côté de Garon, prêt à souffler à son oreille.

« Hum, il n'y a qu'un petit problème, Votre Majesté... » susurra le mage noir. Je me tendis de nouveau.

« ...Selon mes sources, Dame Tessia n'a pas accompli sa mission seule, comme vous le lui aviez ordonné. »

Serrant les dents, je crispai les poings. La voix de Xander s'éleva, vibrante d'exaspération.

« Iago ! C'était inutile de le mentionner ! Êtes-vous donc à ce point ignoble ?

-Est-ce vrai, Tessia ? N'as-tu pas affronté seule la tribu des glaces ? » demanda Garon, menaçant. Je levai à regret les yeux pour croiser le regard noir impitoyable du souverain.

« C'est la vérité. Je suis partie seule, conformément à vos ordres. Mais j'ai rencontré des ennuis en chemin. Jakob, Silas, ainsi qu'Élise et ses vassaux sont venus m'aider. Jamais je n'aurais pu réussir sans eux, » déclarai-je. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir désobéi, et vous prie humblement de m'excuser, Père. »

Il s'écoula un affreux moment de silence. La tension dans la salle était à couper au couteau. De son côté, Iago semblait bien profiter de la situation.

« Non contente de me désobéir, » finit par laisser tomber Garon, « Tu as impliqué des vassaux, et même ta propre sœur ?

-Ce comportement est intolérable, n'est-ce pas, Votre Majesté ? » fit sournoisement Iago. « Dame Tessia a délibérément fait fi de votre volonté, et a en cela remis votre autorité en question. »

Ses yeux glissèrent sur moi, tandis qu'un sourire cruel étirait lentement ses lèvres.

« Un tel mépris de votre souveraineté mérite un châtiment prompt et exemplaire. Si Votre Majesté l'ordonne, je peux mettre fin à sa vie immédiatement, ici même.

-Arrêtez, Iago ! » s'écria Élise. « Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! »

Elle chercha à s'avancer, mais Léo la retint par le bras. Fulminante, elle tenta de se dégager, avant de se contenter de décocher un regard suppliant à Garon.

« Tessia ne nous a jamais demandé de la suivre. C'était notre décision. Rien n'est de sa faute ! Si la sentence est la mort, alors vous devrez me tuer aussi !

-Élise ! » souffla durement Xander. Paniquée, je me tournai vers elle.

« Ne dis pas cela ! Je refuse que l'on sacrifie la vie de ma chère sœur ! Je-

-Silence, vous deux ! » tonna Xander, exaspéré. Nous nous tûmes instantanément, et le prince héritier s'avança d'un pas, non sans nous avoir fixées l'une et l'autre d'un regard impérieux.

« Père, si vous devez punir quelqu'un, je suis le coupable. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour riposter, mais il leva la main, poursuivant avant que je puisse intervenir.

« C'est moi qui ai ordonné que l'on accompagne Tessia dans cette mission. Si la mort est le prix de cette trahison, je dois être le seul à payer. »

Iago contemplait la scène, captivé, sans doute fier des ennuis que nous avaient attirés sa remarque perfide. J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui et d'ôter ce rictus arrogant de sa face défigurée, mais je me fis violence pour rester immobile.

« Père, exécutez-moi seul ou n'exécutez personne. »

Je tournai mon attention vers Garon, qui semblait pondérer ce que venait de lui dire Xander. Angoissée, je cherchai à déchiffrer le regard qu'il posa sur lui, sans succès. Quoi qu'il en soit, Xander le soutint vaillamment.

« Assez ! » gronda Garon, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je n'ai aucune intention de sacrifier la vie de mes enfants. La fin justifie les moyens. Suivant ce précepte, Tessia a accompli sa mission. Par la grâce d'Anankos, Dragon du Crépuscule, j'accepte de fermer les yeux sur ses écarts. Elle reste ma fille.

-Votre Majesté, vous ne voulez pas dire que... »

La protestation de Iago mourut d'elle-même dans sa bouche quand le roi le foudroya du regard, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

« Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès de ta part. Avec de telles aptitudes, tu mérites une nouvelle mission. »

Je crus un instant avoir mal entendu. Une nouvelle mission ? Si tôt ?!

Je pris soin de tenir ma langue, cependant, hochant poliment la tête.

« Ne pas utiliser un potentiel comme le tien serait du gâchis, » poursuivit Garon comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. « Rends-toi à Sapientia. »

Sapientia... Un sanctuaire supposé neutre situé sur une île au sud-est, dans les eaux internationales, un peu au-delà de Dia, port florissant et rayonnant.

« Je veux voir notre étendard flotter sur ses tours. Ce territoire conquis. »

Il plissa les yeux.

« Hoshido veut faire tomber Nohr et tout ce que nous avons de plus cher. De telles ambitions doivent être supprimées à la racine. Rends-toi là-bas immédiatement et supprime toute présence Hoshidienne.

-Vous voulez que je me dresse face à l'armée d'Hoshido ?! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de hoqueter. Garon me fixa sévèrement.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ? À moins que tu n'aies des scrupules à l'idée d'affronter ta patrie d'origine... » glissa-t-il. Je secouai la tête, le cœur lesté de plomb.

« Non. Mon cœur et mon âme appartiennent à Nohr. Je mènerai votre mission à bien, Père. »

Le souverain sourit.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Ne me déçois pas, ma fille. Je compte sur toi. »

Je me redressai.

« Je ne faillirai pas. »

…

Xander sortit de la salle du trône à grands pas , m'obligeant presque à courir pour le rattraper. Je sus qu'il avait senti ma présence à son fugace tressaillement, pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas.

« Xander, attends ! »

Enfin, il stoppa net. Si net que je manquai de rentrer dans son dos. Il pivota sur ses talons, me fixant d'un air interrogateur. Je déglutis, involontairement intimidée par sa stature et son regard de sombre améthyste. Avait-il toujours été si grand ?

« Je voulais... Je voulais te dire... Merci.

-Je t'en prie. »

La répartie avait fusé, automatique, presque sèche. Une nouvelle fois, je m'en sentis ébranlée.

Plus encore que Garon, j'avais l'impression que lui aussi avait changé, profondément, du moins à mon égard. Et cela me contrariait -me peinait- plus que j'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. D'un autre côté, comment aurais-je pu anticiper qu'il devînt si froid, si... altier ? Je ne le reconnaissais plus.

Tâchant de faire bonne figure, j'esquissai un petit sourire, m'appliquant à masquer mon trouble.

« Cela fait deux fois que tu risques ta vie pour moi. Je... Je ne sais comment te remercier.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire. C'est le devoir d'un... frère aîné, après tout. »

Son intonation avait semblé étrange lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot 'frère'. Je n'aurais su mettre le doigt sur la note singulière qu'avait portée sa voix, cependant.

« Tout de même... tu-

-Il ne m'aurait pas exécuté. Il tient trop à moi. Disons que je lui suis utile... pour l'instant. »

La fin de sa phrase avait été si basse que je doutai presque de l'avoir entendue. Chassant mes pensées torturées, je me raclai la gorge.

Puis, ne sachant comment lui exprimer ce que je ressentais, je me glissai de nouveau entre ses bras, y cherchant le même type de réconfort qu'étant petite.

« Ne... fais pas cela. S'il te plaît, » souffla-t-il, légèrement crispé. Je m'écartai, ravalant mes larmes.

Ç'avait été la dernière fois que j'avais essayé de me rapprocher de lui. S'il ne voulait plus ni de mon affection, je ne pourrais l'y forcer.

Élise, Camilla et Léo nous rejoignirent rapidement, brisant le silence tendu qui s'était installé entre nous. Je forçai un sourire en les voyant s'approcher.

« Alors me revoilà partie pour une autre mission, » m'exclamai-je. « Mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir...

-C'est injuste ! » explosa Camilla. « Partir en mission avec une armée si restreinte ! J'irais bien avec toi, mais Père vient de nous confier une mission de notre côté. »

Elle m'attira contre elle.

« J'aurais tellement voulu faire quelque chose pour t'aider... » murmura-t-elle dans mes cheveux, recalant une longue mèche noire derrière mon oreille, avant de prendre du recul pour me regarder attentivement. Je fis de nouveau l'effort de sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Camilla. Nous y arriverons seules... N'est-ce pas, Élise ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, nous serons parfaites ! Avec Effie, Arthur et moi à tes côtés, tu seras de retour très vite !

-Élise part aussi ? Alors vous courez à la catastrophe. Adieu, Tessia. »

Je me tournai vers Léo, secouant la tête à sa pique sarcastique. Élise, comme d'habitude, partit au quart de tour.

« Hé ! » s'indigna-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! Arrête de dire des choses si horribles, Léo !

-Il veut juste te taquiner, Élise, » l'apaisai-je, lançant un regard de biais au jeune sorcier. « Je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

-Merci, Tessia, c'est bien pour ça que je t'adore... »

Elle jeta un regard accusateur à son frère.

« ...Pas comme ce rustre de Léo, » termina-t-elle, boudeuse. Le mage haussa les épaules, avant de soupirer.

« Même après tant d'heures sur le champ de bataille, tu restes une enfant gâtée. Une telle constance est impressionnante. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire narquois.

« Tu vois, Élise ? Je ne suis pas méchant, je dis juste que tu m'impressionnes. »

Élise serra les poings, avant de se tourner vers son aîné, fulminante.

« Xander ! Dis à Léo d'arrêter de me provoquer ! »

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'émettre un 'humpf !', fronçant les sourcils à l'intention de Léo. Puis il se tourna vers moi, sérieux.

« Tessia, écoute bien. Le Sage de l'Iris réside à Sapientia. Il accorde des pouvoirs divins à ceux qui en sont dignes. Tu devrais le rencontrer. »

Étonnée, je le dévisageai.

« Vraiment ? Une telle personne habite à Sapientia ? Mais si tu es au courant... Cela veut dire que... tu as toi-même reçu des pouvoirs divins ?! » l'interrogeai-je, suffoquée. Il resta de marbre.

« Oui. Père et moi-même avons rendu visite au sage, qui nous a accordé son pouvoir.

-C'est incroyable...

-Cependant, tu vas d'abord devoir surmonter des épreuves difficiles. Prépare-toi convenablement avant de les passer.

-Je vois. Merci du conseil. »

Depuis quand nos conversations étaient-elles devenues si formelles ?

…

Il neigeait.

Des tombereaux de flocons gros comme des poings s'abattaient sur les rives du cours d'eau gelé que nous longions. Le ciel gonflé de nuages avait la couleur d'un linceul. Le froid me rappelait celui que nous avions connu à l'approche du village de la tribu des glaces, dans les montagnes. Un froid mordant, qui figeait les membres, scellait les yeux.

Nous étions repartis à l'aube, cette aube blafarde qui avait peiné à se lever derrière les rideaux de neige, quittant à regret notre petit campement et notre maigre feu, tout de même bien réconfortant.

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous avancions, à présent. Nos troupes se résumaient à Élise, ses deux protecteurs, Jakob, Silas, moi et les quelques hommes qu'avait bien voulu m'octroyer Garon. Je les entendais murmurer, parfois, dans mon dos. Ils trouvaient indignes de servir une Hoshidienne. Une fausse princesse. Une impostrice. Car c'était indéniablement ce que j'étais, à leurs yeux.

Soupirant dans la bise gelée, je resserrai ma cape de fourrure autour de mes épaules. Les chevaux peinaient dans le tapis blanc, leurs sabots s'enfonçant dans la traîtresse poudreuse. Nous allions lentement. Trop lentement. Tant et si bien que j'avais peur que nous nous enlisions dans cet hiver redoutable. Ce fameux hiver Nohrien si impitoyable.

Le temps avait été clément jusque là. Cela devait arriver.

Nous remontions la Siptrina, plus grande rivière de Nohr, depuis bientôt trois jours. Le fort Dracomor, à la position unique marquant le point de limite entre les quatre provinces de Westerstede, Fallmount, Esterlyn et Janholt, par lequel nous ferions escale, ne devait plus être loin.

Plein sud-est. C'était l'instruction que m'avait donnée Xander et Léo. Il suffisait de suivre un itinéraire se décalant à quarante-cinq degrés de la ligne du soleil levant. Néanmoins, la température ne se faisait pas moins glaciale.

Nul n'était d'humeur à parler. Excepté Arthur. Je l'entendais bavarder avec Effie, tous deux montés quelques mètres derrière, un peu en avant d'Élise, elle-même couverte par un escadron de quatre soldats.

« Effie, il faut que l'on discute.

-C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire ! » grommela la femme chevalier, jetant un coup d'œil peu affable à son frère d'armes. « Pourrais-tu enfin me dire ce que tu as ?

-Certainement. Vois-tu, je suis à la traîne concernant la garde de Dame Élise. Quand je vois ton implication fiévreuse à chaque instant de sa vie, je suis envieux. Dis-moi quel est ton secret, je t'en prie.

-L'implication compte beaucoup, il est vrai.

-Mais d'où tires-tu ta force ? »

Je perçus le soupir agacé d'Effie de là où je me trouvais.

« Elle vient de mon entraînement. Libre à toi de venir t'entraîner avec moi quand tu le souhaites.

-Je vois. Et...

-Là-bas ! Regardez ! »

Nous nous stoppâmes. Silas désignait, dans le lointain, une structure sombre à la forme étrange. Talonnant ma monture, je vins me placer à son côté.

« C'est le fort ?

-En effet. »

Alors que nous nous rapprochions, je pus mieux le distinguer.

Des voûtes singulières, en arc, soudées au milieu, comme une énorme cage thoracique renversée. Une lueur blafarde au fond, éclairant chichement l'intérieur de la structure. Et des blocs basculés, certaines portions de murs carrément à moitié effondrées. Des lichens et des mousses avaient envahi l'édifice, le rongeant, lui donnant une aura lugubre et fantastique. Macabre.

« Cette forteresse est colossale ! Silas, devons-nous la traverser ?

-Oui. La route qui mène au port est de l'autre côté. »

Laissant mon regard suivre les voûtes étranges, je sus ce que m'évoquait le bâtiment.

« C'est fascinant... On dirait un gigantesque dragon endormi. »

Silas sourit.

« En effet. Tu es perspicace. On dit qu'un grand dragon est mort ici, il y a longtemps. Selon les légendes, il était très puissant. Et à sa mort, on se serait servi de son corps comme d'une forteresse.

-Incroyable...

-N'est-ce pas ? »

Le chevalier se rembrunit soudain.

« Il paraît néanmoins qu'il est occupé par l'armée d'Hoshido. »

Il courait effectivement la rumeur que quelques détachements du royaume de l'est étaient parvenus à s'infiltrer sur notre territoire, débarquant das l'une des nombreuses criques de Janholt et s'enfonçant dans la Forêt de la Mélancolie. Silas venait de lâcher tout haut ce que je redoutais.

« C'est certain ?

-Oui. Nos informateurs étaient catégoriques.

-Comment ont-ils pu tant s'avancer dans les terres sans être interceptés ?! »

Silas soupira.

« Garon s'est toujours placé dans une optique plus offensive que défensive, au bas mot. Tu sais, comme aux échecs. Il y a deux catégories de joueurs.

-Hum. Les défensifs et les offensifs... »

Léo m'avait suffisamment rabâché de stratégies à ce jeu qu'il affectionnait plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être permis pour que les mots fussent sortis tout seuls de ma bouche.

« Voilà. Se lancer tête baissée dans les rangs ennemis présente des avantages -notamment surprendre l'adversaire- mais ce faisant, tu fragilises tes flancs, les découvres.

-Je vois l'idée. Il a tout investi dans les troupes d'attaque sans songer à consolider les frontières. »

Silas acquiesça.

« Cela, et... Je dois dire que les rapports que j'ai reçus étaient assez... troubles. Leur avancée était trop rapide pour être naturelle. »

Je déglutis. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Des yeux verts d'eau luminescents, une lumière éclatante... et le fondu d'un paysage de jardins luxuriants à un fond de reliefs montagneux encaissées. Je secouai la tête, ne souhaitant pas me laisser déconcentrer dans l'immédiat. J'y réfléchirais plus tard.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons devoir les combattre si nous voulons passer.

-Impossible de contourner ?

-Il nous faudrait suivre la rivière sur encore des lieues et des lieues, ce qui nous ferait faire un détour de plusieurs jours. »

J'acquiesçai. J'allais donc être pour la première fois confrontée aux conséquences de ma décision.

« Tessia... Tu te sens bien ? »

J'eus un pâle sourire.

« Ça va, Silas, merci de t'en soucier. Je... Oui. Je suis prête. »

Le regard soucieux du jeune chevalier s'attarda sur moi quelques instants encore avant de se rabattre sur le fort, désormais proche.

« Nous devrions nous préparer au combat avant d'être repérés. »

Je hochai de nouveau la tête. Silas me donnait un objectif clair et précis. De quoi me distraire de mes sombres pensées. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux.

« Halte ! » criai-je, et notre groupe se figea. Échangeant un coup d'œil avec Silas, je laissai mon regard glisser sur nos faibles effectifs. J'ignorais combien de soldats pouvaient bien garder ce fort, et ne pouvais effectivement compter que sur l'effet de surprise. Faisant signe à Élise, Effie, Arthur et Jakob de nous rejoindre, j'entrepris de donner mes premières directives.

« Effie, charge l'entrée. Prends Arthur avec toi, et quelques porteurs de hache et de fléau. Faites attention, des archers pourraient être embusqués. Élise, reste en arrière pour le moment. Silas, Jakob, suivez-m- »

Je m'interrompis. Dans les fourrés bordant le mur est du fort... J'étais sûre d'avoir vu quelque chose bouger.

« Attendez-moi ici, » ordonnai-je, avant de me diriger vers la zone suspecte, sous le regard interloqué de Silas et des autres.

En m'approchant, je sus que j'avais fait mouche. Quelqu'un était tapi dans ces buissons, juste derrière l'angle du bâtiment, dans l'ombre. Dégainant silencieusement Yato, je me préparai à bondir. Mais la personne me prit de vitesse. Pour un peu, j'aurais presque laissé mon épée me glisser des mains.

C'était une jeune fille de quelques années de moins que moi. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'ébène ondulés aux reflets presque violets sous la lueur de la lune montante, et était vêtue d'une robe de mage noir, à la matière de mousseline sombre transparente masquant aussi en partie son visage. Une sorte de diadème était posé sur sa tête, et une étrange marque ornait son front, comme un symbole appartenant à une langue ancienne et oubliée. Ses yeux en amande étaient grands et sombres, ourlés de longs cils noirs, et comportaient une lueur étrange, presque phosphorescente, éclairant son visage fin aux traits doux, dans lesquels se discernaient encore les réminiscences d'une enfance pas si lointaine.

« Que faites-vous ici, Mademoiselle ? » demandai-je, toujours sous le choc. « Cet endroit grouille de soldats d'Hoshido. »

La regardant, j'observai sa réaction. Elle resta impassible, me dévisageant.

« C'est très dangereux, vous ne devriez pas être par ici, » poursuivis-je. « Venez, nous vous protégerons. Votre famille doit être morte d'inquiétude. »

Les mains de l'apparition se crispèrent sur le recueil épais à la couverture de cuir fatigué -un tome ?- qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine, tandis que ses yeux flamboyaient.

« Je ne suis pas une petite fille, et n'éprouve ni besoin ni désir d'être protégée, » cracha-t-elle. Je battis des cils, interloquée par son ton cinglant.

« Vraiment ? Je veux dire, êtes-vous sûre ? Vous- »

L'étrange jeune fille me lança un regard courroucé.

« Êtes-vous sourde en plus d'être naïve, jouvencelle ? Disparaissez, et rapidement. »

Ahurie, je la fixai.

« 'Jouvencelle' ? Vous avez du toupet, pour quelqu'un de l'âge de ma petite sœur !

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, mon enfant, » riposta sèchement la fille. « Je crains que la vérité à mon sujet ne dépasse votre vision étriquée du monde, et même l'entendement que vous en aurez jamais. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, vivre dans la solitude, loin du regard des hommes. Est-ce donc trop demander ?

-Dans la solitude ? Vous n'avez donc pas de famille ? »

Nouveau regard foudroyant. Je déglutis.

« Ma famille m'a quittée il y a longtemps, effrayée par mes aptitudes. Ils me trouvaient étrange... peut-être le suis-je. Quoi qu'il en soit, qui a besoin d'une famille ? »

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil furtif.

« J'en ai déjà trop dit. Peut-être est-ce votre regard apaisant qui pousse à la confidence. Alors en effet, étrangère, je suis seule, et le resterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Réfléchissant un instant, je la détaillai. Elle redressa fièrement la tête.

« Pourquoi ne nous rejoindriez-nous pas ? » lâchai-je tout à trac. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous ne savez rien ni de moi, ni de mon passé obscur.

-C'est vrai, mais peu importe. Seuls comptent le présent et le futur. De plus, vous ne pourrez pas éviter une armée entière. Vous avez besoin de nous. »

Devant son silence, je continuai.

« Croyez-moi, je connais bien la solitude. C'est un sentiment insupportable. Si mes amis et ma famille n'étaient pas venus à mon secours, j'aurais sombré. On a tous besoin d'une présence amie, un jour ou l'autre. De grâce, rejoignez-nous. »

Toujours aucune réponse. L'inconnue plissa ses yeux luminescents, ne battant pas une fois des cils tout le temps qu'elle me dévisagea. Ignorant son air belliqueux et revêche, j'éclatai d'un petit rire. Il y avait un tel contraste entre sa figure douce et innocente et le violent éclat d'exaspération dans ses yeux que c'en était presque troublant.

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille peut connaître de la solitude... »

Je souris. Elle soupira, le voile couvrant sa bouche se soulevant légèrement, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais plus âgée que mon apparence ne le portait à croire... Mais peut-être est-ce de l'humour ? Une subtile façon de faire passer le message ? Hum... »

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, ses yeux légèrement plissés animés d'une lueur d'intérêt calculatrice. Je vis qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre d'une telle option. Qu'elle réfléchissait à la manière d'en tirer profit. Mais qu'importe. Quelque chose me disait que cette singulière fille, mieux valait l'avoir dans son camp que contre soi. Oui, j'en étais même persuadée.

« Vous marquez un point, » finit-elle par lâcher. « Vous rejoindre est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant... Puisque vous insistez, je vous accompagne. Mon pouvoir est vôtre. »

Elle se retourna vers le mur derrière elle.

« Puisque nous sommes maintenant visiblement alliées, je vais vous révéler un secret. Il y a une brèche dans cette muraille, juste là. Si vous la frappez, toute cette portion s'effondrera. Cela devrait vous donner un avantage non négligeable. »

C'était en effet une excellente idée.

Sortant du renfoncement d'ombre et dépassant l'angle, je fis signe à Silas et Jakob, ainsi qu'au reste de mes troupes, d'approcher.

« Pendant qu'Effie fera diversion en attaquant frontalement avec les unités blindées, nous allons les prendre à revers par ici.

-Par ici ? » s'étonna Silas. « Mais où ça ? »

Je tirai sur une partie du lierre accroché au mur, révélant en effet une longue fissure.

« Préparez-vous à lancer l'assaut, » prévins-je. Ils acquiescèrent. Alors, je me tournai vers Effie, restée plus loin, et fis un signe de tête. La vassale d'Élise s'élança, poussant un cri de guerre à faire s'ébranler le fort entier, suivie d'Arthur de ses hommes. Ils disparurent de ma vue, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité du fort. Je n'entendis que leurs armes tinter, résonnant du plus profond des entrailles de la structure. Me tournant vers mes compagnons, je pris une grande inspiration.

« Êtes-vous prêts ? »

Silas et Jakob acquiescèrent, tirant leurs armes respectives. Malgré le fait que je lui eusse à plusieurs reprises proposé de lui fournir une épée, mon majordome s'acharnait à vouloir se battre avec ses dagues, arguant qu'elles lui permettaient une aisance de mouvements et une agilité qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner.

Silas, cependant, tourna la tête vers la fille à mon côté.

« Qui est-elle ? Ne faut-il pas la mettre en sûreté ? »

Les yeux de notre nouvelle alliée étincelèrent, et je fis instinctivement un pas en arrière. Bien m'en prit, car en une fraction de seconde, elle ouvrit son épais volume à la couverture ouvragée -bien un tome- et leva la main, fermant les paupières. Une boule d'énergie incandescente se forma au creux de sa paume, pour ensuite flotter au-dessus. Une boule d'énergie noire. À même d'attirer comme des filaments la force vitale des ennemis.

Nosferatu. Léo m'avait parlé de ce sort brutal, redoutable. Que seuls les plus grands mages des ténèbres savaient manier. Il en faisait partie. Mais évitait de l'utiliser, le jugeant 'éthiquement douteux même dans un contexte de belligérance'. En voyant les filaments noirs se déployer comme une toile d'araignée pour aspirer l'énergie d'un infortuné Hoshidien nous ayant repérés et s'apprêtant à donner l'alarme, je ne pus que lui donner raison. Le spectacle était atroce. Et quand le soldat ennemi retomba mollement à terre, littéralement vidé de toute source de vie, je vis que mes compagnons regardaient eux aussi notre dernière recrue en date d'un nouvel œil, aussi méfiant et craintif que respectueux.

Sans attendre un quelconque assentiment, une nouvelle sphère destructrice eut raison du mur devant nous. Aussitôt, nous nous précipitâmes, nous infiltrant dans le fort.

Je ne tardai pas à repérer Effie et les autres, tailladant, tranchant sans relâche. La nuit et l'obscurité des lieux semblaient inexplicablement atténuer le fracas des lames, qui s'enfonçaient dans leurs fourreaux de chair dans un frôlement, presque un murmure. Et si ce n'était l'écho des hurlements se répercutant contre les murs, on n'eût pu même deviner qu'un tel carnage était en train de se dérouler.

Il y eut un flottement dans les rangs Hohsidiens, le temps que nos ennemis appréhendent notre arrivée. Le chef hurla des ordres, et des troupes se resserrèrent au centre de la salle, d'où s'élevait un escalier en colimaçon devant mener droit au chemin de ronde. Si nous y parvenions, ce serait gagné.

Tandis que je considérais les lieux, ma distraction, cependant, me valut d'être atteinte d'une flèche dans l'épaule, qui vint se planter dans un défaut de mon armure. Tournant la tête, j'avisai un archer posté un peu plus loin. Je me jetai sur lui, galvanisée par la douleur, enfonçant d'un geste précis Yato dans sa poitrine. L'homme s'écroula, crachant une écume sanglante et glissant lui-même de ma lame.

Pendant ce temps, Effie avançait, inébranlable. À elle seule, elle se battait comme cinq hommes. Nul coup ne semblait l'atteindre. Ou plutôt, nul coup ne semblait la perturber, chaque frappe ricochant sur son armure sans faire de dégâts. On eût dit une lionne déchaînée, alors qu'elle faisait tournoyer sa lance, défiant les Hoshidiens de venir l'affronter.

Jakob, à côté de moi, lançait dague sur dague avec efficacité et précision, conservant ce calme à toute épreuve qui était le sien. Silas, comme la dernière fois, combattait avec autant de style que de puissance. Sa technique était impressionnante. On eût pu le croire en plein tournoi, cherchant à impressionner les juges. Mais il n'en était rien, et c'est avec naturel qu'il tailladait et fendait avec constance et application.

La jeune mage noire, cependant, fut pour moi la plus impressionnante. Pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme. À un moment donné, elle réduisit en cendres une escouade de six hommes en un coup, sans le moindre état d'âme. Pas à un instant elle ne baissa sa garde. Vive comme l'éclair, rapide et souple comme une chatte, elle esquivait, et son jeu passif-agressif avec ses adversaires était si gracieux qu'on eût presque dit une danse. Par instants, une vive lumière l'enveloppait toute entière, pour virer ensuite à une ombre s'étirant sur ses ennemis, et je savais alors que plusieurs soldats allaient disparaître.

Alors que j'étais aux prises avec un porteur de sabre, il me sembla cependant capter, du coin de l'œil, une longue chevelure azurée et l'éclat d'une naginata de cuivre s'effaçant dans les ombres du fort, rasant les murs. Mais ce devait être un produit de mon imagination.

Bientôt, nous eûmes décimé la moitié des Hoshidiens. Je me précipitai sur l'escalier après en avoir fini avec l'archer le gardant, le gravissant rapidement pour arriver au sommet. L'air glacé de la nuit me fut pour la première fois d'un étrange réconfort. Le calme m'entourant était délectablement apaisant.

Silas me rejoignit rapidement, ainsi que Jakob, qui s'occupa rapidement de la flèche dans mon épaule. Je le remerciai d'un regard, savourant le reste de la sensation de chaleur se diffusant en moi de l'usage de son sceptre, avant de rabattre mon attention sur la plaine immaculée s'étendant devant moi. Tous ces hommes dont nous venions de prendre la vie... Ils devaient avoir une famille, des enfants. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je songeai à Ryoma. Quand devrais-je l'affronter, lui ? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« J'aurais dû prévoir que l'armée d'Hoshido serait ici. »

Surprise, je pivotai pour découvrir la jeune sorcière de tout à l'heure derrière moi.

« S'ils croyaient mettre une simple jeune fille sous les verrous, ils font une grave erreur. Des adolescents de leur espèce, à peine sortis de leur nid... Poser la main sur une femme d'expérience comme moi. C'est pathétique. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle je me tiens éloignée de ces masses ignorantes que vous autres représentez. Mais au fait... À présent que nous sommes seule à seule, nous pouvons parler franchement, j'imagine. Pourquoi m'avez-vous proposé de vous rejoindre ? »

Soupirant, je m'accoudai aux créneaux de pierre de la tour.

« Je l'ignore. J'imagine que je ne pouvais réellement faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Balivernes. Vous auriez pu me tuer. Du moins, essayer. Nombre d'imbéciles ont été abusés par mon apparente jeunesse et en ont profité pour essayer de me faire du mal. »

Elle eut un rictus.

« Des lâches. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Ils méritent le sort que je leur ai infligé. »

Jugeant préférable de changer de sujet, je toussotai.

« Je viens de réaliser que... Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom. »

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de la magicienne.

« N'est-il pas poli de dire le sien avant de demander de le décliner à un inconnu ?

-Je suis Tessia. Princesse de... »

Je soupirai de nouveau. La fille plissa ses yeux aux reflets étranges.

« Vous semblez porter un lourd fardeau, Princesse de quoi que vous soyez. Je dois dire que cela me fascine assez. D'autant plus que... »

Elle agrandit les yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Vous êtes... difficile à déchiffrer... »

Mal à l'aise, je déglutis.

« On me qualifie pourtant souvent de livre ouvert.

-L'impersonnalité de votre tournure ne peut donc désigner que des sots, ma foi. »

Nous restâmes en silence quelques instants, plongées dans le murmure de la nuit.

« Je m'appelle Nyx, au fait. »

J'acquiesçai, souriant.

« Enchantée, Nyx.

-Pas autant que moi... »

Une nouvelle fois, les mots de la sorcière me mirent dans une situation inconfortable. Elle semblait, de son côté, s'amuser de mon embarras, à en croire son petit sourire goguenard.

Des pas bruyants résonnèrent soudain dans les marches de la tour.

« Ma Dame ! Ma Dame ! »

Je me retournai vivement. Un soldat déboula de l'étage inférieur et s'inclina devant moi, essoufflé.

« Nous avons capturé une étrange fille qui déambulait dans le fort. Elle demande à vous parler.

-Faites-la monter tout de suite. »

L'homme hocha la tête avant de redescendre précipitamment. Quand il remonta, il tenait par le bras une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus lui tombant aux chevilles. Elle leva ses yeux d'or sur moi.

« Azura ! » m'écriai-je. Un peu plus tôt, pendant la bataille... Je n'avais donc pas rêvé.

Elle tenta de se libérer de la poigne du soldat lui enserrant le bras, sans succès. Je fis signe à l'homme de la lâcher. Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

« C'est très certainement une espionne Hoshidienne, Altesse, » grommela-t-il en lui jetant un regard mauvais. « Nous devrions nous en débarrasser tant qu'il est temps, avant qu'elle n'aille pas rapporter tout ce qu'elle a vu et que ses amis nous tombent dessus !

-Libérez-la.

-Quoi ?! »

Silas ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais je levai la main, regardant le soldat dans les yeux.

« C'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici. Et je vous demande de la libérer. Maintenant.

-Mais, Princesse, elle-

-Suffit. Je ne me répéterai pas. »

Sans battre un cil, je soutins le regard du lourd porteur de hache. Il grimaça, avant de pousser Azura en avant. Silas acquiesça, me regardant.

« Mettez les autres prisonniers aux fers. Ne leur faites pas de mal, » ordonnai-je. Les soldats s'inclinèrent et disparurent, rapidement suivis par Silas et Jakob. Nyx s'était écartée. Nous restâmes, Azura et moi, à nous fixer. Finalement, l'ancienne princesse Nohrienne eut un faible sourire.

« Heureuse de te revoir, Tessia, même en de pareilles circonstances.

-Azura... Mais que fais-tu en Nohr ? »

Elle poussa le plus profond soupir que j'eusse jamais entendu.

« Après la dernière bataille, tout a été chamboulé en Hoshido. La situation s'est renversée. Après que tu te sois alliée à Nohr, les Hoshidiens ont voulu me bannir, enflammés par Takumi. On ne fait plus confiance à ceux qui ont un lien avec l'ennemi, aussi lointain soit-il. Depuis que j'ai été enlevée en Nohr, je porte le poids de ces vils soupçons. Je pensais qu'ils s'étaient estompés avec le temps, mais ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise à quel point je me fourvoyais. »

Elle fit une pause. La douleur faisait trembler sa voix, malgré son ton calme.

« Ryoma et les autres se sont positionnés en ma faveur. Ils ont tenté de me protéger. Mais un jour, un groupe de soldats Hoshidiens m'a capturée et amenée ici. Si tu n'étais pas arrivée, j'ignore ce qu'il serait advenu de moi. Alors... Merci, Tessia. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que je te dois la vie.

-Je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas. C'est ma faute si tu as été mêlée à tout ça... Il est injuste que tu aies été arrachée à ton pays d'adoption. J'en suis désolée.

-Ne sois pas trop dure envers toi-même. Quand une guerre éclate, il est naturel de se méfier de l'ennemi. Cela devient... un réflexe. »

Tout en disant ces mots, elle se pencha par-dessus le chemin de ronde. Instinctivement, je l'imitai, pour croiser le regard dur du soldat récalcitrant. Je déglutis, me retournant pour m'appuyer aux créneaux.

« J'ai tout de même ajouté ma pierre à ce triste édifice. J'en suis sincèrement navrée, Azura.

-Est-ce là ma destinée que de dériver pour l'éternité, étrangère sur tous les rivages ? Si seulement j'étais Hoshidienne par le sang... » murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même, avant de se taire. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vague, vers l'est. Je sus immédiatement à quoi elle pensait, et attendis qu'elle sorte de ses rêveries pour m'adresser de nouveau à elle.

« Azura, je sais que rien ne pourra réparer ce qui t'a été fait, ni la déchirure que tu ressens. Néanmoins, je ne peux que te proposer de nous rejoindre. Peut-être qu'ensemble, nous pourrons mettre fin à cette guerre insensée. »

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi.

« Merci, Tessia. Je suis heureuse que nos chemins se soient à nouveau croisés. Sincèrement. Et tu as raison. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« ...rien ne coûte d'espérer... » fit-elle dans un murmure. Une nouvelle fois, j'eus l'impression que je n'étais pas censée l'entendre.

« Après avoir été capturée, » souffla-t-elle, « Je...

-Ah, Tessia ! Tu étais là ! »

Nous fîmes volte-face pour découvrir Élise dans l'encadrement de la porte, flanquée d'Effie et d'Arthur. Elle m'adressa un sourire.

« Je me suis occupée des blessés avec Jakob. Nous sommes prêts à partir.

-Merci, Élise. Nous partirons dans un instant. »

Les yeux d'Élise glissèrent soudain sur Azura.

« Hum ? Qui est-elle ? » demanda-t-elle ingénument. Je souris.

« Voici Azura. Elle voyagera avec nous, désormais. »

J'hésitai, me demandant s'il était judicieux de poursuivre, avant de finalement m'y décider.

« Elle était autrefois princesse de Nohr, avant d'être enlevée il y a des années. »

Élise écarquilla les yeux.

« Une princesse de Nohr ? Vraiment ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« En effet.

-Oh ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

La benjamine des enfants de Garon se tourna vers Azura.

« Vous êtes donc aussi ma grande sœur ?

-C'est une façon de voir les choses... » m'esclaffai-je, observant Azura par en-dessous. Celle-ci esquissa un petit sourire gêné.

« O-Oui. Enfin... Hum... »

Je plissai les yeux.

« Azura ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles... »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je... Je vais bien, Tessia, merci. Je suis juste... un peu fatiguée. »

Élise, sans prévenir, prit soudain les mains d'Azura.

« J'ai une sœur du nom d'Azura ! C'est incroyable ! Je suis si heureuse ! » chantonna-t-elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter le malaise grandissant de ladite 'sœur'.

« C'est... Un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi... Élise. Merci pour votre accueil, » lâcha Azura tout en retirant doucement ses mains, ce qui n'empêcha pas Élise de pépier :

« Venez, suivez-moi ! Je veux être la première à vous présenter à tout le monde ! »

Cette fois, même Élise aurait dû remarquer la nervosité de la jeune fille. Elle l'entraîna néanmoins joyeusement vers la porte.

« Élise, Azura est un peu timide... N'en fais pas trop... » tentai-je. Trop tard. Elles avaient déjà disparu dans l'escalier. Je restai à méditer quelques instants, regardant le ciel au-dessus de moi. J'aurais juré qu'Azura s'était apprêtée à dire à Élise qu'elles n'étaient pas réellement sœurs. Me serais-je trompée ? Mon imagination m'aurait-elle joué des tours ?

Balayant ces questions stériles, je finis par me résigner à descendre à mon tour.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le prix de la trahison

Nous repartîmes rapidement, nous dirigeant toujours vers l'est. Le climat commença à se faire plus clément à mesure que nous progressions, et les vastes plaines figées par le givre se transformèrent en landes semées de quelques plaques de neige, puis en vallées herbues. Les lacs gelés firent place à des cours d'eau tumultueux, dont la traversée, souvent à gué, ne fut pas de tout repos.

Au bout d'une semaine, nous parvînmes au port de Dia, interface entre Nohr et Hoshido. La ville, d'une beauté pittoresque, possédait une architecture unique, atypique, à mi-chemin entre les styles des deux grandes nations la jouxtant, et nous rencontrâmes aussi bien des maisons aux toits de chaume, de brique et d'ardoise, et aux murs de pierre, que des habitations aux murs de bambous tressés. Les plus cossues oscillaient entre l'élégance hautaine des manoirs Nohriens et le charme baroque et coloré, parfois excessif, des temples Hoshidiens. Il arrivait qu'on trouve, sur le même bâtiment, bas-reliefs sculptés de marbre blanc et noir et lourds piliers de même pierre et colonnes de bois peint émaillé de teintes vives. De même pour les entrées. Certaines avaient les traits des perrons traditionnels Nohriens, d'autres possédaient la surélévation caractéristique des maisons Hoshidiennes bourgeoises. Le tout présentait à la fois un contraste frappant, déconcertant, et une étrange homogénéité. Plutôt que d'essayer de rassembler deux cultures de force, c'était comme si on en avait retiré le meilleur pour l'assembler, de façon originale mais plutôt heureuse.

Cosmopolite et animée, la ville bourdonnait de vie et d'enthousiasme, et ce malgré sa position précaire. C'était comme si les habitants préféraient oublier la guerre en échangeant que la subir de plein fouet. Le port était principalement habité par des commerçants. La ville était relativement riche, et les plus grandes foires après celles de la province de Morbank, au nord-est, s'y tenaient. Pour l'instant, elle gardait tête haute. Mais les citadins eux-mêmes devaient avoir conscience que viendrait le temps où le conflit atteindrait leur économie et saperait leur épanouissement.

En traversant le port, je fus émerveillée par la diversité de marchandises s'y vendant. Fruits exotiques, fourrures, rouleaux de soie, drap de Cheve, d'un pourpre riche, le plus cher. Ceux dans lesquels nous dormions au château.

Je soupirai, une bouffée de nostalgie m'envahissant. Pour me changer les idées, je laissai mon regard s'attarder sur les étals colorés. De délicieux fumets flottaient dans l'air. On s'interpellait, on criait, on se hélait, dans une atmosphère enfiévrée.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je faillis renverser un débardeur, le dos plié, chargé d'un lourd tonneau. Je tirai vivement sur les rênes de ma monture. L'homme me jeta un regard, avant de baisser précipitamment les yeux, poursuivant son chemin.

« Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien, » lâcha Silas à côté de moi tout en balayant d'un regard prudent le quai encombré. J'acquiesçai.

« D'ici, nous pouvons prendre un bateau jusqu'à Sapientia. Nous devrions demander une audience au Gouverneur. »

Il me désigna une haute bâtisse blanche -un palais- s'élevant derrière les habitations, un peu à l'écart, étendant le bras.

« Qui est-il ?

-Julius de Minett. Un des plus puissants seigneurs de Nohr. On le dit aussi charmeur que plein d'esprit. Je n'ai eu que rarement l'occasion de lui parler, mais les quelques fois que je l'ai fait, j'ai pu constater que sa réputation était pour le moins... avérée. »

Je hochai la tête, intéressée, avant de suivre son regard se portant sur les flots.

Une rangée d'imposants bâtiments s'alignaient, amarrés au quai, leurs coques léchées par le ressac dans de doux clapotis. J'inspirai à fond. C'était la première fois que je voyais, et que je sentais, la mer. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur les vagues bleues et grises, y jetant des lueurs chatoyantes, dorées. C'était... magnifique.

Jakob fit avancer son cheval , se plaçant à côté de moi.

« Ma Dame, » fit-il, « Laissez-moi aller régler les détails de notre traversée.

-Ne devrions-nous pas demander d'abord l'autorisation à ce Julius ? » demandai-je, me tournant vers Silas. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Il comprendra l'urgence dans laquelle nous sommes, sans aucun doute. Nous pourrions lui envoyer un émissaire, mais en tous les cas, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse nous blâmer d'avoir pris les devants. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas l'un de ses navires de guerre que nous emprunterons. Enfin, permets-moi de te rappeler que ton autorité, mon amie, supplante la sienne comme la plupart des autres. »

Je déglutis. Je n'avais jamais été éduquée à commander. On ne m'avait jamais appris à... prendre des décisions, m'affirmer.

« Très bien. En ce cas, c'est entendu. »

Je me tournai vers mon majordome.

« Merci, Jakob, » fis-je, reconnaissante. N'y connaissant pas grand-chose, j'avais en outre du mal à évaluer les navires, leur état, leur ligne... Faisant signe à notre groupe de s'arrêter, je regardai Jakob mettre pied à terre, se dirigeant vers un homme à l'habit vert foncé, au visage rougeaud et au ventre proéminent planté devant l'un des bâtiments. L'allure était fine et racée, et il possédait un avantage énorme sur tous les autres : on était en train de le charger.

L'homme eut une drôle d'expression en voyant Jakob s'approcher, le jaugeant des pieds à la tête, semblant détailler son allure soignée avec circonspection. Puis il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour aviser notre groupe, et un large sourire mielleux se peignit sur son visage congestionné.

Les deux hommes bavardèrent quelque temps, puis Jakob sortit une bourse de sa ceinture, la tendant à celui que je présumais être le capitaine. L'autre la soupesa, avant de déclarer quelque chose d'un air satisfait, désignant le navire d'un ample geste du bras. Le message était clair.

Quand Jakob revint vers nous, je le félicitai. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Il n'y a aucun mérite à négocier à pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes, » répliqua-t-il avec gravité. Je souris.

« Allons, Jakob... Je pense que nous devrions saisir l'occasion tant qu'elle nous est donnée de nous détendre. »

Je jetai un furtif coup d'œil derrière moi en mettant pied à terre. Les mains cramponnées aux rênes de sa jument, Azura semblait exténuée. Son teint opalin était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, presque translucide, et ses grands yeux dorés se cerclaient légèrement de noir. À son côté, Élise, malgré sa propre fatigue, continuait à bavarder de manière enjouée.

« Le voyage n'a en effet pas été facile, » m'accorda Silas. « Mais il faut ajouter à cela... Dame Élise. Elle s'est entichée de Dame Azura de façon quelque peu excessive. »

J'acquiesçai distraitement, vaguement amusée. Élise faisait la conversation à elle seule. Azura, elle, se contentait de hocher poliment la tête à intervalles réguliers, souriant légèrement de temps en temps. La plus jeune des princesses Nohriennes ne lui laissait aucun répit depuis leur rencontre.

« Je crains que ses bavardages ne l'épuisent... »

Je souris.

« Une fois qu'elle a une idée en tête, Élise est effectivement difficile à arrêter.

-Elle doit vouloir rattraper le temps perdu avec sa nouvelle sœur. C'est assez touchant, quand on y pense.

-Sa nouvelle sœur... »

Involontairement, je me rembrunis. Silas remarqua aussitôt mon changement d'humeur.

« Ah, je suis désolé, Tessia, » s'excusa-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas te rappeler tes frères et sœurs d'Hoshido. Pardonne mon manque de tact, je t'en prie. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais. »

Qu'est-ce que la réaction d'Azura avait bien pu sous-entendre, au fort Dracomor ? N'était-elle pas la sœur d'Élise ?

« Tessia ? »

Je levai les yeux, croisant le regard soucieux du jeune chevalier.

« Oh, tout va bien.

-Tu en es sûre ? »

J'acquiesçai, avant de tourner la tête, le regard attiré par un mouvement sur ma droite. Un de mes hommes se dirigeait vers moi à toute allure, hors d'haleine.

« Alerte, alerte ! » s'écria-t-il. « Les forces d'Hoshido se dirigent par ici. Elles seront là d'une minute à l'autre ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Hoshido ? Ici ? En êtes-vous sûr ? »

L'homme hocha vivement la tête.

« Aussi certain qu'on peut l'être. Leur bateau ne va pas tarder à accoster. J'ignore s'ils nous ont déjà repérés. »

Silas se tourna vers moi, fronçant les sourcils.

« Tessia, il faut mettre les voiles. Immédiatement. »

J'acquiesçai. Pendant que mon ami distribuait des ordres précipités, je me dirigeai d'un pas saccadé vers le navire choisi par Jakob. Un point se découpait effectivement à l'horizon, s'approchant à une vitesse alarmante. Je soupirai. Jusque là, je n'avais pas eu à affronter Ryoma ou les autres. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré à l'idée de l'identité du commandant de ces troupes. À vrai dire, j'étais davantage qu'inquiète. J'étais... effrayée.

« C'est une position difficile, n'est-ce pas ? » me souffla Jakob, marchant à côté de moi. Il me connaissait trop bien. Je soupirai.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... »

Après un instant de silence, mon majordome toussota.

« Nous comprendrions si vous refusiez de combattre. Nous pouvons faire demi-tour et rentrer. »

Une seconde, je me laissai tenter par une telle alternative, avant de ma raviser. Le 'nous' de Jakob était trompeur. _Il_ comprendrait. Peut-être Silas. Élise, Camilla et les autres également. Mais les soldats me suivant, doutant déjà de la légitimité de ma place à leur tête comme de mes allégeances, n'attendaient qu'une occasion pareille pour se soulever. J'en avais une conscience acérée. Comme j'avais conscience de leurs regards suspicieux, de leurs chuchotis dans mon dos et de l'hypocrisie de leurs mimiques d'obéissance dévouée. Mais par-dessous tout, je craignais la réaction de Garon. La sienne, j'en avais la conviction, serait la pire. Et en rentrant maintenant, je ne m'impliquerais pas seule dans des ennuis provoqués par ma lâcheté. Je ne manquerais pas d'attirer une nouvelle fois ses foudres sur Xander, qui essaierait probablement encore une fois de me protéger. Quand la patience de notre père céderait-elle ? Quand en aurait-il assez de succomber aux 'caprices' de son fils aîné le suppliant de laisser la vie sauve à une pauvre prisonnière ? Quand nous ferait-il exécuter tous les deux ?

Non. Je ne pouvais décemment lui faire cela. J'aimais Xander tendrement, et quoique son attitude à mon égard fût en ce moment des plus déroutantes, je savais qu'il m'aimait en retour, à voir la ferveur farouche avec laquelle il s'était par deux fois dressé entre son père et moi.

En croisant de nouveau le regard de mon majordome, qui attendait, calme et indulgent, je sus que j'avais pris ma décision. Il était temps d'assumer les conséquences de mes choix. Temps de porter le fardeau de mon humanité.

« Nous restons. Et si nous ne parvenons à fuir, nous les affronterons. Je savais que ce moment viendrait, tôt ou tard, et je ne reculerai pas, » affirmai-je d'un ton ferme. Jakob hocha la tête, appréciateur.

« Vous commencez à parler comme un véritable chef, Ma Dame, » déclara-t-il. « Je vais m'assurer que tous se préparent au combat.

-Fais donc. »

Après un dernier salut, mon serviteur s'éclipsa précipitamment. Je restai, regardant embarquer mes hommes un à un. Le capitaine du vaisseau aboyait des ordres. Trop lent, c'était trop lent...

« Rattraper le temps perdu. Il y a mieux qu'un champ de bataille pour cela... » maronnai-je pour moi-même.

Il était trop tard. Impossible de revenir en arrière. Dans une autre vie, un choix différent aurait mené à autre chose.

« Pardonnez-moi... » murmurai-je en regardant les vagues s'écraser en clapotis contre la quille du navire que nous allions emprunter. « Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi... Sakura. Pardonnez-moi. »

À cet instant, l'un de mes hommes, posté au bord du quai, hurla et s'effondra. Une flèche était plantée entre ses deux yeux. Il chut dans l'eau baignée de soleil dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Je fis volte-face. Un navire long et fin, à la voilure et aux ornements de bois peint reconnaissable, glissa sur l'onde, en parallèle au nôtre, avant de s'aligner à notre côté. Le dernier de nos soldats embarqua tandis que la passerelle Hoshidienne était jetée sur le ponton.

« Dépêchez-vous, Ma Dame ! » m'enjoignit Jakob. Sortie de ma torpeur, je me jetai sur la passerelle avant qu'elle fût retirée. Des hommes, sur ordre du capitaine, entreprirent de défaire les amarres à toute vitesse. À en juger par le nombre de nos adversaires, c'était un contre-la-montre que nous ne pouvions nous permettre de perdre. Les soldats d'Hoshido commencèrent à débarquer alors que notre bateau s'éloignait du ponton.

« Restez à bord ! » hurla une voix familière, si gonflée de haine qu'elle me fit frémir. « Ils vont prendre le large ! Coupez-leur la route ! Virez de bord ! Vite ! »

Les troupes de soldats Hoshidiens sur le pont de l'autre vaisseau -majoritairement des archers- s'écartèrent tandis qu'une silhouette les fendait. Un jeune homme fin et élancé, ses longs cheveux blonds dansant autour de son visage, envolés dans le vent marin, apparut face à moi. Son regard était intense quand il le posa sur moi. De braise.

Nos coques n'étant qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres l'une de l'autre, je pus distinctement percevoir ses paroles quand il me hurla :

« Tu as tourné le dos à ta famille et à Hoshido. À présent paie pour ta trahison ! »

Il ordonna à ses hommes de faire feu. Je hurlai aux miens de se mettre à couvert. Lentement, il sortit son propre arc sacré. Invoquant une flèche de lumière, il l'encocha, me visant. Seul le réflexe de Silas, qui para le trait de son bouclier, me sauva la vie.

« Takumi ! » hurlai-je. « Je t'en prie, sois raisonnable ! Tentons au moins de négocier !

-Je n'ai rien à dire à une chienne de ton espèce ! » fut la réponse haineuse m'atteignant en plein cœur. Silas me regarda, choqué. Nos coques butèrent l'une contre l'autre. Alors que les hommes de Takumi semblaient prêts à aborder, le prince les retint néanmoins d'un geste, me voyant m'avancer vers eux.

« Tessia, ne sois pas folle ! » paniqua Silas. « Il est hors de question que tu prennes de risques inconsidérés ! Ces Hoshidiens ne connaissent que fourberie, roueries de toute sortes ! »

Il tenta de me retenir par le bras. Je me dégageai avec douceur mais fermeté. Ses yeux se firent suppliants. Ceux de Takumi se plissèrent.

« Takumi... Je t'en prie... Refuser des pourparlers de paix serait un acte déshonorable. »

Un ricanement me parvint.

« 'Déshonorable' ? Tu veux parler de déshonneur ?

-Les choses ne sont pas si simples ! » protestai-je, éperdue. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu. Puis Takumi baissa son arc.

« Très bien. Si tu tiens tant à tenter de justifier ta trahison infâme, viens donc face à moi.

-Tessia, non ! » s'écria Silas. Mais j'avais déjà ordonné à l'un des hommes d'abaisser une planche entre les deux navires, que je traversai, sous l'œil incrédule des deux camps.

C'était probablement insensé, stupide, irréfléchi. J'agissais par pulsion. Ce que Xander aurait clairement appelé un acte inconsidéré. Mais je le fis quand même. Lorsque j'arrivai de l'autre côté, je m'aperçus que Jakob m'avait suivie, discret comme une ombre. Je lui adressai un regard reconnaissant, avant de me tourner vers mon frère de sang. Son regard était si dur et tranchant qu'il me semblait s'enfoncer dans ma chair comme la lame d'un poignard.

« Takumi, ce port est sous contrôle Nohrien. Ne fais rien que tu regretteras. Tu conserveras ta dignité si tu te retires maintenant.

-Oh, quelle générosité... » fit-il, le ton dégoulinant de sarcasme. « Mais pourquoi partirais-je ? Nous vous sommes clairement supérieurs en nombre, à ce qu'il apparaît... Allons donc... La félonne aurait-elle _peur_? »

Je soupirai.

« Takumi, écoute-

-De quel droit osez-vous vous adresser ainsi à Son Altesse ? » gronda Jakob. Le regard de Takumi vira sur lui, aussi acéré que celui d'un faucon.

« Tiens tiens... Ma sœur a besoin d'un dévoué protecteur alangui pour répondre à sa place... L'aurait-elle amadoué de traîtresses paroles et pris dans ses filets, lui aussi ? »

Jakob ne répondit pas, serrant les dents. Ignorant le commentaire, je rabattis mon attention sur Takumi.

« Je comprends ta colère, mais je continue à espérer qu'un véritable dialogue puisse avoir lieu... Comme-

-Tes mots ne valent rien comparés aux vies que tu as prises en Hoshido ! » cracha-t-il. « Y compris celle de notre mère. Ou aurais-tu oublié ton rôle dans son assassinat ? »

Je me crispai. Il en profita pour poursuivre, impitoyable.

« Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu as encore l'audace de te présenter comme pacifique ! Ton toupet n'a donc pas de limite ! Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de... »

Il encocha soudain une flèche. Azura, qui regardait la scène de notre pont, poussa un cri, attirant l'attention de Takumi, qui émit un rire dégoulinant de mépris.

« Alors tu es là toi aussi, espionne ! J'avais donc raison à ton sujet. Tu n'as pas mis beaucoup de temps à te rallier à l'ennemi. Enfin... à tes _amis_. »

Cette fois, je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Il dépassait les bornes.

« Tu l'as chassée et tu oses la blâmer de s'être ralliée à nous, alors qu'elle était entièrement loyale à Hoshido ? C'est toi qui l'as poussée parmi nous. Aurais-tu préféré qu'elle se laisse mourir entre nos deux royaumes ?

-Peut-être bien ! » répliqua-t-il. Je vis Azura crisper la mâchoire. De mon côté, je plissai les yeux.

« Je vois. Il était apparemment vain de tenter de te raisonner. La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, je te combattrai comme n'importe lequel de mes ennemis. »

Le prince eut un rictus qui me sembla proche d'une contorsion de douleur involontaire. Il s'agrippa la tête à deux mains. Instinctivement, je m'avançai vers lui.

« Takumi ?

-Ne me touche pas, chienne ! »

Ses yeux flamboyèrent. Je retirai vivement ma main, qui s'était stabilisée à quelques centimètres de son épaule.

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, ma sœur, » gronda Takumi, avant de se tourner vers ses soldats. « Tuez-les, lui et la traîtresse. »

Les soldats semblèrent hésiter.

« Tuez-les ! » hurla Takumi, avant de fermer les yeux, se reculant parmi les rangs de ses hommes. Choquée, je lançai un coup d'œil à Jakob. Son visage était figé dans une expression dure et fermée.

« Tessia ! Jakob ! Remontez, dépêchez-vous ! » cria Silas. Mais il était trop tard. Les flèches des hommes étaient déjà encochées.

Soudain, deux formes noires se découpèrent sur le fond de l'air bleu. Un instant, je crus que c'étaient des oiseaux, avant de réaliser qu'elles étaient bien trop grandes. Un rugissement retentit, causant aux archers de lever la tête.

L'une des formes noires piqua sur nous. Des flèches volèrent, mais la cavalière de la wyverne esquiva avec une adresse quasi inhumaine, serrant les jambes autour de sa monture alors qu'elle lui faisait effectuer un mouvement de vis, tournant sur elle même. Le dragon se posa sur le pont, ses grandes ailes noires battant l'air puissamment, générant un mouvement d'air qui fit tituber les hommes les plus proches. Un instant, ses yeux rouges sang et sa gueule bordée de deux rangées de crocs aiguisés, longs comme des avant-bras, intimida les Hoshidiens. Un simple instant. Mais je le mis à profit.

« Montez, vite ! » nous ordonna Camilla. Je m'exécutai. La wyverne décolla, esquivant de nouveau la pluie de flèches des archers, rejoignant l'autre dragon haut dans le ciel.

Nos hommes avaient profité du flottement pour aborder l'autre navire. Bien qu'en infériorité numérique, au corps à à corps, nos épéistes et porteurs de hache avaient l'avantage sur les archers, les décimant. Les nôtres répondirent aux leurs. Des volées de flèches furent échangées. La moitié des hommes de Takumi fut mise hors d'état de nuire, l'autre moitié grièvement blessée, et le prince ne se rendait toujours pas. Hostile, vibrant de haine, il ne démordait pas, ne cessant de décocher flèche sur flèche de son Yumi Fujin, faisant tomber une bonne dizaine des nôtres malgré ses propres pertes et sa défaveur manifeste.

« Takumi ! » criai-je. « Sois raisonnable ! Permets à tes soldats de se replier et quitte ce port ! Ne les condamne pas ! »

Farouche, le jeune prince grimpa sur le cabestan à la poupe, me visant. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration précipitée, et les embruns faisaient voler ses longs cheveux blonds autour de son visage.

Un rictus déforma ses traits.

« Pff ! Foutaises !» grinça-t-il. « Je sais très bien que l'armée de Nohr ne connaît nulle pitié. »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Mes soldats ne s'attaquent pas à ceux qui ne les provoquent pas, » fis-je claquer.

« Il est fascinant de voir l'aisance avec laquelle les mensonges sortent de ta bouche... » rétorqua Takumi. Il n'avait toujours pas baissé son arc. Je déglutis.

« Tes mots ne valent rien ! Rien, tu m'entends ?! Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te le répète : le simple fait de poser les yeux sur toi me révulse ! »

Il tira une flèche. Camilla, exaspérée, fit virer sa wyverne, avant de la faire atterrir à côté de lui. La bête se redressa de toute sa hauteur, aussi menaçante que sa maîtresse. Je mis pied à terre.

« Vous feriez mieux de ravaler ces paroles, » gronda Camilla, un éclair meurtrier dans son regard améthyste. « Ou je vais vous enseigner...

-Non. Camilla. Il... a le droit de me détester. »

Je fixai Takumi.

« Je suis effectivement à blâmer pour la tragédie qui s'est déroulée en ce jour funeste.

-Si tu n'étais pas revenue, Hoshido serait encore en paix ! » hurla Takumi. Il me sembla que des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux, mais c'était peut-être simplement un effet d'optique dû au jeu des rayons de soleil sur les vagues. « Mère... et tous ces villageois innocents... Ils seraient encore en vie. »

Il grimaça. Mes hommes commencèrent à se regrouper derrière moi, mais je les arrêtai d'un geste.

« Laissez-les partir. Remontez sur notre bâtiment. »

De bonne ou mauvaise grâce, les soldats obéirent. Alors que je m'apprêtais à les suivre, la voix de Takumi me fit stopper net.

« Ne crois pas que tu aies gagné. Ce n'est que le début. Ryoma a déjà trouvé le Sage de l'Iris et a obtenu son pouvoir. Tu n'es pas de taille face à lui, même avec toute l'armée de Nohr derrière toi ! Et je deviens plus fort moi-même. Bientôt, personne ne pourra plus m'arrêter ! »

Je me retournai, mais le soustraire à ma vue ne m'épargna pas ses dernières bravades.

« Un jour, tu me supplieras de t'achever, et je t'accorderai cette grâce ! »

Le capitaine aboya d'autres ordres. Bientôt, nous filions vers le large. Mais tandis que nous nous éloignions, j'entendais encore la rage du prince archer résonner dans mes oreilles.

M'appuyant au bastingage, je contemplai, soucieuse, la ligne d'horizon tremblotant dans le coucher de soleil sanglant. Ayant la sensation d'être observée, je me retournai cependant rapidement. Une jeune femme venue de nulle part était venue se placer quelques mères derrière moi. Portant épée au côté et pourpoint matelassé, ainsi que la large épaulière de métal ouvragé caractéristique des mercenaires au service de la famille royale, elle arborait de longs cheveux d'un roux tirant sur le rouge sombre et un air quelque peu revêche sur son joli minois.

« Dame Tessia. Heureusement que nous sommes arrivées à temps pour vous sauver la mise tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Me sauver la mise ? Mais... Sans vouloir vous offenser, qui êtes-vous au juste ? »

Le petit sourire fier sur le visage de la fille retomba. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Plaît-il ? Vous ne vous souvenez pas de nous ? Mais vous êtes... ! Je ne trouve même pas les mots ! »

Elle se retourna pour regarder derrière elle.

« Beruka, dis quelque chose ! »

Une autre fille sortit soudain de l'ombre du renfoncement de la cabine du capitaine. Petite, l'air farouche, un large bandeau noir enserrait son front, et une pièce d'étoffe de même teinte était négligemment jetée autour de ses épaules. Je me rappelai soudain que deux wyvernes étaient venues à notre rescousse tout à l'heure. Ces deux filles devaient être sur la seconde. Dans le feu de l'action, nous n'avions pas pu être présentées dans les formes.

Elle garda le silence, lèvres pincées. Je haussai un sourcil.

« Ah. Vous êtes timide, dirions-nous... Beruka ? Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

Un moment de silence gênant s'écoula encore avant que la dénommée Beruka ne me foudroie du regard, faisant claquer d'un ton glacial :

« Vous êtes... un monstre sans cœur.

-Je vous demande pardon ? » m'offusquai-je, rebutée. « Peut-on savoir quelle mouche vous a piquée ? Et... qui êtes-vous, à la fin ? »

Mon regard oscillant entre les deux nouvelles arrivantes, je les vis se consulter. Finalement, ce fut la première, la rousse, qui ouvrit la bouche, mais une nouvelle voix la prit de vitesse.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là, vous deux. »

Camilla s'avança, s'accoudant au bastingage à côté de moi, sourire aux lèvres.

« Tessia ! Excuse-moi de t'avoir si abruptement quittée tout à l'heure, après le combat. Je devais mener ma wyverne aux écuries. Enfin... aux cales. J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas trop de dégâts. »

Elle me détailla, toujours souriante.

« Je suis soulagée que nous soyons arrivées à temps, mon ange ! À présent... »

Elle laissa son regard glisser vers Beruka et l'autre fille.

« ...Dis la vérité à ta grande sœur. Est-ce que ces harpies t'ont fait pleurer ? »

Elle réussit à m'arracher un sourire.

« Bien sûr que non.

-Votre Altesse ! Quelle misère que nous soyons arrivées avant nous. Vous auriez pu être témoin de l'ingratitude de Dame Tessia à l'instant, » lâcha la fille rousse, boudeuse. « Elle ne se souvient pas de nous alors que nous avons veillé sur elle. Bon, nous restions toujours dans l'ombre et ne nous étions jamais présentées... » grommela-t-elle. « Mais ça me donne envie de pleurer. Vraiment.

-Tout ce temps à veiller dans l'ombre... pour rien. Monstre sans cœur, » renchérit Beruka, ponctuant son intervention d'un reniflement méprisant. Ahurie, je tournai un regard interrogateur vers Camilla, qui rit doucement.

« Allons, vous deux. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas vous offusquer. Bien, ceci étant réglé... Laisse-moi te présenter mes fidèles vassales, Tessia. »

Elle me désigna successivement la fille pincée aux deux longues couettes auburn et l'autre au bandeau noir et à l'air ombrageux.

« Voici Selena, et Beruka.

-Hum... ravie de vous rencontrer, » toussotai-je, embarrassée. « Enfin... de vous revoir. Navrée de vous avoir contrariées. »

Je me tournai vers Camilla.

« Mais au fait... Si tu es ici, cela signifie que ta mission est déjà terminée ? »

Camilla plissa les lèvres, taquine.

« On peut dire cela. Xander et Léo s'en chargent pour moi. Ils sont d'accord pour ne rien dire à Père. Cela sera notre petit secret, tu veux bien ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Merci beaucoup. Et à vous aussi, Selena et Beruka. Je vous suis très reconnaissante.

-Ah. Tout de même. »

Selena plissa les yeux.

« J'accepte vos excuses. Mais veillez à être plus courtoise, à l'avenir. »

Surprise par son ton impérieux, je la fixai. C'était la première fois que je voyais une personne au service de notre famille, qu'elle fût servante ou combattante, en employer un pareil pour s'adresser à l'un de ses membres. Camilla fronça les sourcils, effectuant un geste gracieux et désinvolte de la main, congédiant ses deux suivantes, qui s'inclinèrent avant de s'évanouir.

« Elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche... Beruka est bien plus réservée, heureusement, cela compense un peu, » soupira-t-elle. « Bien. Maintenant dis-moi... Tu sembles bien songeuse, ma chérie. Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Je soupirai.

« Ce n'est... probablement pas bien important. Je repensais juste à ce qu'a dit Takumi, tout à l'heure.

-Ce petit freluquet de prince Hoshidien ?

-Hum... Oui. »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Il a parlé du Sage de l'Iris. A dit que Ryoma avait reçu son pouvoir. »

Camilla eut un 'pff' méprisant, haussant les épaules.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que Xander l'a reçu. Ensemble, nous ne pouvons pas perdre face à eux.

-J'espère que tu as raison...

-Tessia. »

Elle me souleva le menton, croisant mon regard de force.

« Tu ne sembles pas bien le réaliser. Notre frère est fort. Très fort.

-Ryoma l'est aussi. Je... Camilla. Je m'inquiète. J'ai... J'ai peur. »

 _« J'ai peur que l'un des deux meure à la fin, »_ songeai-je, mais je gardai ces précisions pour moi. Je doutais que Camilla elle-même comprendrait que je me soucie du sort d'un prince Hoshidien. Je devais me montrer inébranlable, surtout en ces temps où ma loyauté était si remise en question. Je ne me leurrais pas. Je n'étais pas aveugle. Je n'étais pas sortie de mon 'test'. À vrai dire, je doutais même de jamais en sortir. Garon avait des yeux et des oreilles partout, et n'importe quelle incartade, parole en l'air... Je pouvais la regretter amèrement, et en payer le prix fort. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas confiance en Camilla. Mais je ne désirais en aucun cas semer le doute dans son esprit. J'étais déjà moi-même assez égarée.

Je fus tirée de mes sombres réflexions par l'aînée des princesses Nohriennes qui me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre sa voluptueuse poitrine. Instinctivement, je me lovai contre elle, réussissant à éloigner mes soucis pour un temps, apaisée par sa chaleur, son parfum suave et la douce brise saline.

« Ne te torture pas trop, mon chaton », me susurra-t-elle de sa voix de velours. « Tout va bien se passer. Nous allons les vaincre, et tout redeviendra comme avant.

-Non. Cela ne redeviendra jamais comme avant... » murmurai-je. Camilla, étonnée, m'éloigna d'elle pour me scruter.

« De quoi parles-tu, chérie ? »

De tant de choses... Du fait qu'à présent, je savais que je ne faisais pas partie de la famille. Que je partageais aucun lien de sang avec ceux que j'avais considérés du plus loin que je me rappelais comme mes frères et sœurs et que je ne pourrais plus jamais voir de la même façon. Que celui que j'appelais Père avait manqué de me faire exécuter à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, je me décidai à aborder le sujet sur lequel Camilla, qui avait toujours été si attachée à la cohésion de notre 'famille', était probablement la plus apte à me rassurer.

« Xander... Il ne se comporte plus de la même manière. Du tout. »

Camilla prit un air soucieux.

« Beaucoup de devoirs lui sont tombés sur les épaules, ces derniers temps. Je pense que pour lui, le fardeau d'être prince héritier n'a jamais été si lourd. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir s'il se montre quelque peu taciturne, ou autoritaire... Voire cassant. Cela lui passera. Tu sais qu'il t'aime plus que tout. Presque autant que moi. »

Je hochai la tête. Taciturne... Autoritaire... Cassant. Ces mots, il y avait quelques mois, ne m'auraient jamais semblé adéquats pour décrire la personne fabuleuse qu'était mon frère aîné vénéré. À présent... Je ne savais plus.

Qu'ils étaient loin, les jours d'innocence... Ces jours où tout était si limpide, si clair... En opposition totale avec mon état d'esprit actuel. Troublé. Confus. Et de plus en plus, je devais me l'avouer... Pas seulement à cause de la guerre.

« Tu sais... »

La voix de Camilla me tira soudain de mes pensées. Le vent faisait s'envoler ses longs cheveux violets.

« ...Mon cousin Julius vit à Dia. Nous pourrions lui rendre une petite visite, sur le chemin du retour. Cela serait, de plus, très certainement instructif.

-Oh... Silas m'a brièvement parlé de lui. Ce gouverneur, il s'agit donc de ton cousin, Camilla ?

-Oui... Julius de Minett. Le neveu de ma défunte mère.

-Tu... Tu ne parles que rarement de ta mère. »

Son regard dévia sur moi, et une seconde, j'eus l'aperçu du visage qu'elle devait montrer à ses ennemis -meurtrier- avant qu'elle ne se reprenne, s'éclairant aussi vite qu'elle s'était assombrie, lâchant un petit rire crispé.

« Nos mères, à Léo, Élise et moi... étaient des femmes avides de pouvoir, ne se souciant que peu de leurs enfants, comme la plupart des nombreuses maîtresses qu'a entretenues notre père. Élise a la chance de n'avoir pas connu la sienne. Quant à nous... Eh bien... »

Son regard se perdit vers l'horizon.

« Parfois, je m'efforce d'oublier... Mais il n'est rien de plus difficile qu'oublier quand on le désire ardemment...

-Je... Je suis désolée, Camilla. »

Elle m'attira davantage contre elle. Sa main courut dans mes cheveux, et elle murmura, y pressant ses lèvres, sa voix étouffée :

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, mon ange. Ces vieilles histoires sanglantes n'ont pas à se rajouter à tes fardeaux, et si nous avons réussi à t'en préserver toutes ces années, ce n'est pas pour te les infliger maintenant. Un jour, peut-être... »

Sa phrase resta en suspens dans l'air frais de la tombée du soir.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais. »

Élise surgit de l'arrière de la proue, aussi gaie que d'ordinaire, son large sourire présentant un contraste presque effrayant avec ma propre humeur.

« Vous venez ? Tout le monde vous attend. C'est l'heure du dîner ! »


	13. Chapitre 12 : Le Sanctuaire

Rassemblés autour de la table dans les quartiers du capitaine, nous dînâmes en compagnie de ce dernier d'un repas simple mais goûteux confectionné par les soins de Jakob. Effie engouffra la moitié de la marmite de nourriture. Son appétit était clairement à le mesure de sa force surhumaine : je n'avais jamais vu quiconque manger autant.

Malgré la tension générale, l'atmosphère fut chaleureuse et animée, et nous bavardâmes avec animation, exceptée Beruka, qui restait muette, lançant des regards par en-dessous à chacun des convives, son regard acéré sous son bandeau. Sa manière de regarder les gens faisait réellement froid dans le dos, comme si elle les jaugeait. Elle piquait de temps en temps les aliments dans son assiette à l'aide d'un long couteau. Ce détail, quand je posai les yeux sur Jakob, qui lui, maniait couteau et fourchette avec autant de délicatesse que s'ils avaient été de verre, me fit songer à combien cosmopolite était notre petite assemblée. Il y avait tant de contrastes parmi nous...

Élise, assise à côté d'Effie, babillait avec animation, sa petite voix ressortant parfois au-dessus des autres conversations. Nyx, comme Beruka, resta murée dans un silence obstiné, même quand Arthur commença à essayer de lui parler. Il abandonna cependant assez vite, préférant se tourner vers Selena, avec qui il n'eut cependant pas beaucoup plus de succès : elle parla, en effet, mais ce fut pour le rabrouer âprement.

Quand nous eûmes fini, j'entrepris de me rendre à la cabine qu'on m'avait allouée. Il était entendu que je la partagerais avec Nyx. Silas, que je croisai sur le chemin, me souhaita bonne nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, je gisais éveillée, balancée dans mon hamac inconfortable. J'avais beau me tourner et me retourner pour tenter de trouver une position confortable, rien n'y faisait. La houle faisait tanguer le navire dans un roulement incessant et insupportable.

Au-dessus de moi, j'entendais la rumeur presque imperceptible de la respiration de Nyx. Elle était lente et régulière, mais j'ignorais si elle était endormie.

« Il vous arrive souvent de souffrir d'insomnie ? »

Surprise, je levai la tête par réflexe.

« Hum, à vrai dire, non. C'est plutôt Léo qui en souffre, habituellement. Moi, j'ai toujours eu le sommeil assez lourd. Mais depuis quelque temps, je fais des cauchemars qui m'empêchent de dormir, en effet.

-Vraiment ? Quel genre de cauchemars ? »

Je soupirai.

« Des rêves... sur mes choix. Sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Ce qui aurait pu se passer... Même si présentement, mon incapacité à trouver le sommeil n'a probablement rien à voir avec cela.

-Des rêves prémonitoires, ou d'alternatives... Intéressant. »

Il s'écoula un moment en silence avant que je n'ose poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Nyx... Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées... Vous avez sous-entendu être plus âgée que vous ne le paraissez. Est-ce vrai ?

-Je ne trouverais guère d'amusement à plaisanter sur pareil sujet. Et je vous saurais gré de respecter ma vie privée.

-Je vois... Alors vous avez le droit de m'interroger, mais ce n'est pas réciproque ?

-Ne vous a-t-on jamais enjoint de respecter vos aînés ? » soupira Nyx. J'esquissai un léger sourire dans le noir.

« Quel âge avez-vous réellement ? »

Silence. Je me raclai la gorge.

« Je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas en parler. Nous nous connaissons à peine, après tout. Veuillez m'excuser si je me montre trop envahissante. Je tance parfois Élise pour son indiscrétion, mais il semblerait que je ne vaille finalement pas mieux qu'elle.

-Cent soixante-treize ans. »

Je sursautai.

« Comment ? Presque deux siècles ? »

Nouveau soupir.

« En effet. À présent allez-vous me laisser me reposer ?

-Vous ne dormez pas vous non plus, n'essayez pas de m'avoir.

-Là n'est pas la question. J'ai vécu si longtemps isolée que tout contact humain me fatigue. _Vous_ êtes particulièrement lassante. »

Un brin froissée, je me renfonçai dans mon oreiller dur et plat.

« Très bien, libre à vous de le prendre ainsi. C'est probablement de ma faute. Je ne vous fatiguerai plus à l'avenir.

-Susceptibilité typiquement enfantine... Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Seize ans. Bientôt dix-sept.

-J'en avais un de moins que vous quand j'ai été figée dans ce corps. »

Curieuse, j'attendis la suite de la confidence, aux aguets.

« L'apparence que j'ai aujourd'hui... Elle n'a pas changé depuis. Ne changera jamais.

-À quoi est-ce dû ?

-Un sort. Un sort irréversible. »

Je me tus, surprise. Elle poursuivit, le ton neutre, mais je parvins à déceler une infime nostalgie dans sa voix.

« J'ai fait des choses terribles quand j'étais enfant. Vraiment enfant, je veux dire. Je me suis essayée très tôt à la magie noire, récoltant un grand succès. Ma famille, effrayée par mon pouvoir, m'a abandonnée. J'ai fait usage de tous les sortilèges interdits au gré de mes caprices. »

Elle fit une pause.

« Nombre d'innocents ont péri de ma main... » souffla-t-elle. Je gardai le silence.

« Et puis un jour, un sort m'a coûté très cher. Mon corps enfantin, figé dans sa prime jeunesse, sera ma prison pour la vie.

-Vous savez, nombre de personnes seraient prêtes à se damner pour garder une jeunesse éternelle... » tentai-je de la réconforter. Elle eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Se damner ? Rien que cela ? »

Je fus presque apeurée de ne découvrir aucune note d'ironie dans sa voix.

« C'est une malédiction avant toute autre chose. Le prix de mes crimes.

-Ce sort, vous vous l'êtes jeté vous-même ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Mon frère, Léo, est un grand sorcier... Si vous voulez, je vous présenterai à lui. Il devrait savoir quoi faire pour vous aider. Dans tous les cas, je comptais vous introduire l'un à l'autre. Il vous trouvera une place dans l'unité des mages noirs.

-Je doute que qui que ce soit soit à même de me prêter assistance, mais je vous suis reconnaissante de vos tentatives pour me remonter le moral.

-Ne soyez pas si défaitiste ! Vous ne le connaissez pas. Il est brillant, vraiment. Il trouvera quelque chose, j'en suis sûre.

-Votre optimisme me laisse rêveuse. Vous dégagez un ineffable et indéniable apaisement sur votre entourage. L'avez-vous remarqué ? »

Je battis des cils.

« C'est l'image que je m'efforce de renvoyer, en effet.

-Bien qu'à l'intérieur, votre trouble soit peut-être plus profond encore que le mien... Déchirée... Coupée en deux... » murmura-t-elle. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Que dites-vous ?

-Rien, Tessia. Rien du tout. Tâchez de dormir. Demain est un nouveau jour, et l'avenir n'est pas des plus tendres. »

Troublée par ces mots, je finis néanmoins par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

…

Le vent nous étant favorable, la chance semblant enfin nous sourire, nous arrivâmes à Sapientia huit jours plus tard.

Alors que nous débarquions, Effie passant devant nous chargée comme un mulet d'un sac que trois hommes normaux n'auraient peut-être pas réussi à seulement déplacer, Silas se tourna vers moi. Je fus surprise de lui trouver un air si pensif.

« Silas... » murmurai-je. « Tout va bien ? »

Nous nous écartâmes du ponton pour livrer passage à Beruka et sa wyverne aux écailles brunes, qu'elle menait d'une main ferme malgré les protestations du dragon, qui ne semblait pas apprécier de devoir avancer sur une planche de bois relativement instable.

« Oui, j'imagine... » me répondit le chevalier. « Seulement... Je ne sais pas, c'est probablement idiot mais... »

Il soupira.

« Dis-moi, » l'encourageai-je. Il planta ses yeux verts dans les miens.

« Je n'arrive pas à me défaire d'un étrange pressentiment. Sa Majesté le Roi Garon nous a dit que cet endroit était rempli d'Hoshidiens. Pourtant, nous avons pu débarquer sans le moindre ennui. Nulle trace d'un seul soldat. »

Je balayai le quai désert du regard. En effet. Nous étions loin de l'ambiance fourmillante du port de Dia. Tout semblait parfaitement calme. Trop calme...

« C'est vrai. J'étais si heureuse d'être arrivée indemne que je n'ai pas pensé à cela. »

Le regard prudent de mon ami s'attarda comme moi sur le port, scannant le moindre baril abandonné, visiblement tendu.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on nous tend un piège... » murmura-t-il. « Ou alors, quelque chose m'échappe.

-Nous resterons sur nos gardes, » lâchai-je d'un ton que je voulais rassurant. « Essayons d'en apprendre plus sur le sage de l'Iris. »

Silas hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il n'était clairement pas convaincu. Je tournai mon attention vers le navire derrière nous.

« Où est Jakob ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin... »

Soudain, sa voix me parvint, assez lointaine. Il était plongé en pleine discussion avec une vieille femme sur le pas d'une habitation. Celle-ci faisait de grands gestes passionnés tandis que mon majordome acquiesçait, l'air embarrassé. Je fis signe à Silas, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux. Interroger les autochtones était probablement le meilleur moyen de nous renseigner sur tous ces mystères.

« Bonjour, madame, » lançai-je, arrivée à quelques pas. Elle tourna un regard surpris vers moi. Ses yeux étaient hagards, et son visage parcheminé, tanné, usé comme de la pierre friable sous l'action du vent et de la pluie. Elle semblait incommensurablement faible et fragile.

« Pardonnez-moi, puis-je vous poser quelque questions ? »

Elle écarquilla ses yeux floutés de la taie laiteuse de l'âge.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Êtes-vous avec ce jeune homme ? » demanda-t-elle, désignant Jakob. Je hochai la tête.

« En effet. Navrée de vous importuner, mais nous aimerions...

-Partez. Partez vite, tant qu'il en est encore temps. »

Hébétée, je fronçai les sourcils.

« Mais nous venons juste d'arriver ! Nous sommes ici pour... »

Je sursautai quand la vieille femme m'agrippa le bras avec une force surprenante pour son corps frêle.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. J'espère que vous vous montrerez plus raisonnable que lui. »

Je me dégageai doucement. Jakob me lança un long regard lourd de sens. Cette pauvre femme n'avait vraisemblablement plus toute sa tête. Néanmoins, je n'en démordis pas.

« L'armée Hoshidienne est stationnée ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, oui ! Ils étaient là il y a peu, armés jusqu'aux dents ! Tout le monde reste chez soi. Nous n'osons plus sortir ! »

Je regardai autour de nous. En effet, tous les bâtiments face à la mer avaient volets et portes clos. Les habitants s'étaient prudemment claquemurés chez eux.

« Ils étaient agressifs ! Ils ne nous ont pas attaqués, mais il s'en est fallu de peu ! Et... Et... Ils ont enlevé le Sage de l'Iris, prétextant qu'ils étaient sa nouvelle garde rapprochée ! »

Silas écarquilla les yeux.

« Ils ont emmené le Sage de l'Iris ? Les forbans ! »

La femme hochait frénétiquement la tête comme pour lui donner raison.

« Savez-vous où ils l'ont emmené ? » interrogeai-je.

« Oui. Au mont Sapientia. C'est tout droit, vous ne pouvez pas le rater. »

Je laissai mon regard dériver vers le lointain. En effet, derrière la ville, un impressionnant relief se découpait sur le fond de l'air bleu, sans nuages.

« Mais vous n'avez pas l'intention de grimper là-haut, si ? » fit soudain la vieille femme d'un ton suspicieux et angoissé à la fois. Voyant mon regard, elle secoua la tête, désabusée.

« C'est de la folie, je vous le dis... » marmonna-t-elle. « Cet endroit ne vous apportera que peine et tourment, vous feriez bien mieux de rester ici. Ou de repartir d'où vous êtes venus. »

Jakob plissa les yeux.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Escalader cette montagne est une épreuve d'endurance ultime. Certains fols s'y essaient parfois, mais bien peu en reviennent pour en parler. La mort emporte quiconque entre dans le Sanctuaire Septima, au sommet.

-Le Sanctuaire Septima... » répétai-je pensivement. Oui, Xander m'avait bien parlé de ce lieu, une fois. Il restait néanmoins, pour moi comme pour tous les membres de notre groupe, auréolé de mystère.

« Que comptes-tu faire, Tessia ? » me demanda une voix familière.

Je me retournai pour découvrir Azura, respectivement restée quelques pas en retrait.

« Cela ressemble à s'y méprendre à un guet-apens...

-Je sais, » soupirai-je. « Mais on ne peut reculer maintenant. Si nous échouons, Père aura ma tête... »

La jeune chanteuse m'adressa un long regard. J'eus l'impression dérangeante qu'elle extirpait les moindres tourments de mon âmes de ses prunelles d'or incandescent.

« Il se sert de ces missions pour m'éprouver. Ma détermination ne doit pas faiblir. Si je meurs, tout espoir de mettre fin à cette guerre disparaît avec moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de lâcher prise. »

Silas et Jakob gardèrent le silence. Je poursuivis.

« Si c'est là l'occasion de prouver ma valeur une bonne fois pour toutes, alors je ne compte pas la manquer. Je vaincrai. »

Azura plissa les yeux.

« Je comprends, » murmura-t-elle après quelques instants. « Si c'est là ta décision, alors je n'essaierai pas de la changer. Je te suivrai.

-Merci, Azura. »

Elle hocha la tête. La vieille femme, qui était restée interdite tout le temps de notre échange, se remit à secouer la tête comme un vieil automate déréglé, réprobatrice.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes venus, ou pourquoi vous gravissez cette montagne... Mais je vous souhaite bonne chance. Essayez de ne pas vous casser le cou. J'ai de la peine chaque fois qu'un aspirant héros meurt en escaladant cette maudite montagne. »

Je souris.

« Merci, madame. Nous tâcherons de revenir vivants. Vous avez toute notre gratitude d'avoir partagé avec nous de si précieux renseignements. »

Alors que nous retournions vers nos troupes, désormais entièrement débarquées, je fis part de nos nouvelles informations à Élise et Camilla.

« Escalader ? » grommela Élise dans une petite moue. « Je déteste marcher, et c'est encore pire quand c'est en pente !

-Allons, Élise, sois raisonnable...

-Raisonnable ? Je n'aurai même pas ma jument ! La randonnée à pied, c'est encore pire que tout !

-La pente est trop raide. J'ai envoyé Jakob et Silas vérifier. Impossible de la gravir à cheval. Les bêtes se briseraient les jambes. »

Élise écarquilla les yeux. Elle tenait bien trop à sa douce et fidèle haquenée pour l'exposer à un tel péril.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, alors ?

-La majorité du groupe va rester au port, tandis que nous partirons en petit comité vers la montagne. Tu peux rester en bas, si tu veux.

-Non ! » s'indigna-t-elle. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux être utile ! Je ne soignerai personne en restant ici à me tourner les pouces !

-Tu pourrais classer le matériel, faire l'inventaire des vivres...

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, grande sœur ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les poings serrés. Je secouai la tête, amusée.

« Très bien. Libre à toi de décider. Pour les autres... »

Je me tournai vers nos troupes.

« Silas, Jakob, Effie, Arthur et Nyx, vous venez avec nous. Camilla, toi et tes vassales vous joindrez-vous à nous ? »

La princesse eut un large sourire.

« Vraiment, Tessia... Est-il seulement besoin de demander ? »

Elle fit signe à Beruka et Selena, qui s'approchèrent, respectivement aussi sombre et renfrognée que d'ordinaire.

« Bien, alors inutile de perdre davantage de temps. Je voudrais parvenir au sommet avant la nuit. »

Nous nous mîmes donc en marche, abandonnant nos montures, exceptées celles de Camilla et Beruka, au pied de la montagne. Les deux soldats que j'avais désignés pour nous escorter jusque là les ramèneraient au port.

Plus de trois longues heures plus tard, essoufflée, les poumons en feu et la gorge râpeuse et sèche, je mis mes mains sur mes genoux, récupérant un instant.

Levant la tête, je réalisai avec découragement que nous n'en étions, au mieux, qu'à la moitié de l'ascension. Le paysage autour de nous se composait de roches brunes et grises striées de noir qui donnaient, de loin, son aspect ocre, terreux, au mont. La terre était nue, poussiéreuse, aride. Seuls des bosquets clairsemés, isolés les uns des autres, couvraient les flancs de la montagne, poussant parfois dans des angles défiant la gravité.

« La vieille femme n'a pas menti, » haletai-je. « L'escalade de cette montagne est vraiment une gageure. »

Je me retournai pour constater de l'avancée de notre groupe. De tels exercices étaient infaillibles pour révéler l'endurance et la capacité à fournir un effort prolongé de chacun. Arthur était rouge et suait à grosses gouttes, tandis qu'Effie, malgré sa lourde armure et le sac énorme qu'elle portait sur l'épaule, contenant son 'goûter', restait presque impassible. J'avais cru en voyant la quantité de nourriture qu'elle charriait qu'elle transportait de quoi tous nous sustenter. Elle avait tôt fait de me détromper en engouffrant tout naturellement la moitié de ce que j'avais pensé être les rations pour dix personnes.

Sortant ma gourde pour me rafraîchir, j'observai les visages des personnes me rattrapant peu à peu. Nyx avait autant l'air exaspérée que lasse, et seule sa fierté et son irritation contre cette 'ascension de l'enfer' semblait la faire tenir. Bien que le terme 'ascension' pour se diriger vers l'abîme des limbes semblât paradoxal, nous ne pouvions que lui donner raison. Elle ne cessait de pester et de marmonner tout bas, comme pour maudire la montagne elle-même.

Silas, qui au début marchait en tête, avait peu à peu ralenti, rattrapé par Jakob, qui menait désormais l'expédition. Quant à Selena, elle adoptait à peu de choses près le comportement exaspéré et rageur de Nyx, à l'exception près qu'en son cas, les malédictions proférées à voix basse étaient remplacées par des chapelets de jurons sonnants et trébuchants chaque fois qu'elle se prenait le pied dans un caillou ou une racine desséchée et racornie ou roulait sur des graviers.

Beruka n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de la marche, fidèle à son mutisme habituel. Juchée sur son dragon, elle se contentait de garder sa monture à gauche de celle de Camilla, qui avait finalement insisté, en voyant les efforts désespérés d'Élise, pour que sa vassale prenne notre sœur avec elle. Élise était elle-même trop épuisée pour tenter de sortir Beruka de son silence. Azura restait également muette, concentrée sur sa marche, ou perdue dans ses pensées. Légère et agile, elle faisait preuve d'une étonnante résistance à l'effort.

« C'est à croire que cette montagne n'a pas de sommet... » pesta Silas, tandis que Camilla me regardait avec compassion du haut de sa wyverne.

« Oh, ma pauvre petite Tessia... Tu as l'air épuisée. Pourquoi ne pas te reposer un peu ? Tu peux monter sur Marzia un moment.

-C'est très gentil à toi, Camilla, mais je vais tenir bon. Je suis sûre que d'autres en ont plus besoin que moi. »

Camilla sourit.

« Tu es si généreuse... »

Puis, après un temps :

« Je ne pardonnerai jamais à ces Hoshidiens de t'avoir fait souffrir de la sorte. Quand nous arriverons au sommet, je vais m'assurer qu'ils paient cela au centuple. »

En me tournant, je fus stupéfaite de voir son expression une seconde plus tôt pleine de tendresse muée en une sombre rage. Ses yeux violets, en cet instant presque noirs étincelaient d'une manière qui me fit involontairement courir un frisson dans le dos. Je crois que ce fut la première fois que où je ne pus douter de la voir comme d'autres la voyaient : une guerrière redoutable et sans pitié pour ses ennemis. Les deux visages de Camilla étaient pour le moins déroutants.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Lilith, il y avait ce qui me semblait si longtemps de cela.

 _« Qu'il soit en capacité d'y accéder ou pas, chaque être possédant du sang de dragon possède deux consciences en lui, luttant continuellement. L'une humaine et l'autre plus primitive, plus violente. Si vous cédez trop souvent à votre sang de dragon, il pourra finir par faire disparaître toute trace d'humanité en vous. »_

Cela s'appliquerait donc aux autres également ? Xander, Camilla, Léo... J'avais du mal à concevoir une Élise farouche et violente, assoiffée de sang. Mais ce constat me fit néanmoins froid dans le dos.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Jakob, qui, désignant une structure imposante nous surplombant, souffla :

« Je vois quelque chose, là-haut. »

Nous regardâmes tous dans la direction qu'il nous indiquait.

« Serait-ce... Le Sanctuaire Septima ? » ahana Arthur, qui s'était redressé juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au bâtiment partiellement masqué par d'énormes rochers, avant de se plier de nouveau en deux.

C'était une construction massive mais élégante de pierre blanche, éblouissante, ressortant dans ce paysage aux tons terreux. D'architecture correspondant à l'ancienne mode, elle semblait être accrochée au flanc même de la montagne, à tel point qu'on se demandait par quel miracle elle tenait ainsi, à moitié dans le vide, surtout prenant en compte le fait qu'elle semblait avoir plusieurs étages.

« Il semblerait, » chuchota Azura de sa voix mélodieuse. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Soyez sur vos gardes. Le vrai combat commence maintenant. Des soldats doivent nous tendre une embuscade, à l'intérieur. »

Camilla éclata de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tessia. Ils ne feront pas le poids face à nous. Et si tes soi-disant sœurs d'Hoshido sont ici, je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper personnellement d'elles. »

Une nouvelle fois, je me sentis incommodée par la lueur cruelle dans son regard. Avait-elle toujours été présente, et ne la remarquai-je que maintenant ?

Quoi qu'il en fût, je ne pouvais m'autoriser à y penser. Nous devions gagner cette bataille, coûte-que-coûte.

Quand nous arrivâmes au pied du bâtiment blanc, je m'avançai d'un pas ferme.

…

Hinoka faisait les cent pas, tournant tel un lion en cage dans la pièce au sommet de l'édifice. Incapable de se calmer, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa garde pégase, les femmes lui rendant un regard soucieux.

Soudain, un homme pénétra précipitamment dans la pièce, semblant apparaître de nulle part, et s'agenouilla aux pieds de la princesse Hoshidienne.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Dame Hinoka, mais l'armée Nohrienne est arrivée.

-Ils ont donc survécu à l'ascension... »

Hinoka se pencha à l'unique fenêtre de la salle, regardant les maigres effectifs se rassembler aux portes du sanctuaire. Elle eut un petit sourire.

« Leur petite équipe est plus talentueuse qu'on pourrait croire au premier abord... Mais ils n'ont aucune chance de remporter la victoire face à nous après un tel effort. Nous devons absolument éviter que le Sage de l'Iris ne tombe entre leurs mains. Si mon frère n'est parvenu à les arrêter, je le ferai, moi ! Je vengerai son honneur. »

Elle se retourna, ses yeux jetant des reflets ardents.

« Préparez-vous pour la bataille ! » ordonna-t-elle. « Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! »

…

Nous nous trouvâmes face à deux entrées différentes. Peut-être était-ce un moyen de désorienter un quelconque ennemi, ou une simple fantaisie des architectes. Quoi qu'il en fût, ces deux escaliers distincts me plongèrent en pleine perplexité. Mieux valait-il rester groupés, ou se séparer en deux escouades d'exploration ?

Je savais que les Hoshidiens nous attendaient à l'intérieur, mais je ne connaissais ni leur nombre, ni leur stratégie, ni leur formation. Et avancer à l'aveugle ainsi ressemblait affreusement à se jeter de façon irréfléchie dans la gueule du loup. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

« Nous allons nous diviser en deux, » lâchai-je après une courte réflexion. Nous étions encore fatigués de notre escalade, notre seule chance de l'emporter était de les surprendre. S'ils nous avaient certainement vus arriver, ils ne devaient pas penser que nous forcerions si tôt le bâtiment. Pas après cette périlleuse ascension.

« Tâchons de répartir équitablement nos forces... » continuai-je, avant de laisser mon regard errer sur mes compagnons. Placer un guérisseur dans chaque groupe aurait été préférable, mais si Jakob n'aurait aucune difficulté à se battre, il me fallait en revanche quelqu'un pour couvrir Élise. Et qui de mieux que sa fidèle, dévouée vassale ?

Effie était la puissance complémentaire à la capacité d'adaptation d'Arthur. Ces deux-là formaient décidément un bon duo.

Camilla et Beruka, à elles seules, formaient un rang d'attaque quasi-indestructible. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'elles ne rencontreraient pas d'archers. Je décidai de les laisser également ensemble.

Ayant mentalement composé les groupes les plus équilibrés possibles -ou m'étant efforcée, du moins- je les présentai sommairement.

« Camilla, Selena et Beruka, vous irez avec Silas et Jakob. Élise, Effie te couvrira. Vous prendrez Arthur, Azura et Nyx avec vous. Quant à moi... »

Oscillant un instant, je finis par lâcher :

« J'irai avec Élise et les autres. À moins qu'il n'y ait d'autres suggestions plus pertinentes ? »

Camilla secoua la tête tandis que sa wyverne s'ébrouait.

« Je ne te connaissais pas ce petit ton de meneuse, ma chérie. Tu me rappellerais presque Xander. »

Je rougis brièvement, avant de me racler la gorge.

« Bien, alors s'il n'y a pas d'objections, en avant. Mais rappelez-vous : nous ignorons ce que nous allons trouver dans ce sanctuaire. Il a l'air d'être composé d'une série de salles, comme un labyrinthe. Quoi qu'il arrive, restez sur vos gardes et veillez les uns sur les autres. Nous nous retrouverons au dernier étage... Je l'espère. »

Tout le monde acquiesça avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Et Camilla, flanquée de ses deux vassales, de Silas et de mon majordome, s'engouffra dans le deuxième escalier. Je me tournai vers mon groupe, affichant un air optimiste loin d'être en adéquation avec mon état d'esprit.

« Bien ! » m'écriai-je, claquant dans mes mains. « Alors allons-y. »

…

Nos pas résonnèrent longtemps dans l'escalier, qui se rétrécissait de plus en plus à mesure de notre progression, ayant fini par devenir un étroit boyau en colimaçon. Nous pénétrâmes enfin prudemment dans une vaste salle chichement éclairée, malgré l'apparente richesse de l'architecture et de la décoration. Des mosaïques de l'ancien temps, aux couleurs encore vives, couvraient le sol, et un immense balcon s'étirait sur trois des quatre murs. Nous avançâmes en silence. Même Effie, qui s'était placée devant Élise, protectrice, fit de son mieux pour atténuer les grincements de son armure imposante.

Soudain, je sursautai. Nous entendîmes le son caractéristique de la corde d'un arc se tendant, multiplié par quatre, comme un écho assourdi, ténu.

« À couvert ! » hurlai-je, et nous nous tapîmes derrière des colonnes de marbre, le souffle court, tandis qu'une pluie de flèches s'abattait là où nous trouvions une seconde plus tôt.

Aussi brusquement que les archers s'étaient manifestés, tout bruit disparut. Avec précaution, je risquai un coup d'œil vers le balcon nous dominant. Plissant les yeux, je parvins à discerner les silhouettes de quatre archers, plongées dans l'ombre. Faisant signe à mes compagnons, je désignai un petit escalier dans un coin de la salle. Il nous permettrait d'accéder à l'étage.

Le cœur battant la chamade, je me décalai silencieusement, glissant de colonne en colonne. Nyx me suivit, furtive comme une ombre, ainsi qu'Azura, les mains crispées sur sa naginata de cuivre.

Alors que, le pied sur la première marche, je commençais à baisser ma garde, nous croyant hors de portée, une nouvelle salve de flèches nous tomba dessus. Élise, restée en bas derrière les colonnes, poussa un cri. Je ne compris que trop tard, alors qu'une flèche était déjà à mi-chemin entre celui qui l'avait décochée et moi-même. Je me croyais perdue quand Nyx, dans un réflexe à la vélocité inhumaine, tendit la main, et, dans un bond élastique, se plaça entre moi et le trait. J'eus un hoquet. Mais la flèche, semblant heurter un mur invisible, rebondit et fut déviée.

« Ne vous avisez pas de mourir pendant que je suis censée vous protéger, ça m'attirerait bien trop d'ennuis ! » grommela la sorcière, se retournant vers moi pour me jeter un regard flamboyant. Trop abasourdie pour articuler quoi que ce soit, je me contentai de hocher la tête.

Un cri de douleur résonna soudain entre les murs. Arthur avait reçu une flèche dans l'abdomen.

« Arthur ! » s'écria Élise, paniquée, avant de plonger pour examiner sa blessure. Je n'avais cependant pas le loisir de m'en préoccuper. Un homme brandit son arc devant moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Sans hésiter, Azura planta sa naginata dans son côté. L'archer hurla de douleur, lâchant son arc pour agripper sa blessure.

J'en profitai pour avancer, bondissant, esquivant une autre flèche. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les mains de Nyx s'auréoler de filaments de brume d'un violet sombre. Me souvenant brusquement de la scène au Fort Dracomor, je posai une main sur son bras.

« Nyx, ne les tue pas, si tu le peux. »

Elle me lança un drôle de regard, mais nous n'avions pas le temps de discuter. À contrecœur, elle atténua l'intensité de son sort, le muant en un simple Feu qu'elle lança au sol de sorte à effrayer les trois archers combatifs restants.

Des flammes imposantes s'élevèrent, jusqu'à lécher le plafond, de la poussière minérale en tombant, et la colonne de feu illumina un instant les visages congestionnés de peur de nos adversaires.

L'un d'entre eux était une femme aux cheveux bleus et à l'air rêveur, comme ailleurs. Elle semblait être le chef.

Effie, furieuse qu'on ait tenté de s'en prendre à sa maîtresse, nous écarta de son chemin pour se jeter avec un cri effrayant sur la femme, brisant son arc de bois à mains nues. Celle-ci roula des yeux effrayés, regardant quelque chose dans ma direction.

Comprenant, je me jetai sur l'un des archers restants, lui décochant un coup de poing qui le fit tituber, avant d'abattre le plat de mon épée sur son crâne. Groggy, il s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Mais l'autre banda son arc, visant un défaut de la cuirasse d'Effie, qui, trop occupée à neutraliser la femme, n'était en mesure de l'intercepter.

La flèche se planta dans son omoplate. Effie, tournant la tête, lâcha l'archère d'une main pour l'extraire sans cérémonie. Elle n'avait pas émis le moindre cri de douleur, simplement esquissé une grimace oscillant entre dégoût et agacement.

Alors qu'il armait une autre flèche, l'arc de l'homme flamba soudain entre ses mains, se transformant en un tas de cendres. Il adressa un regard incrédule à Nyx, qui arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

Mais la femme, se tordant violemment, avait miraculeusement réussi à échapper à la poigne de fer d'Effie. Je la rattrapai alors qu'elle bondissait vers l'arc qu'avait laissé choir le premier archer blessé, mais elle se dégagea brusquement, me donnant un violent coup de coude, et, rapide comme l'éclair, banda son arc, visant ma gorge.

« Baissez vos armes, » haleta-t-elle. « Obéissez, ou je la tue sur-le-champ. »

Je déglutis. Effie me jeta un regard hésitant.

« Tessia, non ! » entendis-je crier Élise d'en bas. L'archère adressa un sourire à Nyx.

« Allons, la magicienne... Sois gentille et laisse tomber ton petit tome... »

Pestant, Nyx obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Mais alors que je croyais tout espoir perdu, Azura, qui était demeurée dans l'ombre, discrète, bondit et, d'un coup du manche de sa naginata, lui fit sauter son arc des mains. Saisissant l'occasion, je la plaquai au sol, l'immobilisant de mes genoux. Nous reprîmes haleine ensemble, tandis qu'une expression blasée passait sur son visage.

« Dame Hinoka va être déçue... » soupira-t-elle. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Vous êtes la vassale d'Hinoka ?

-Oui. Je suis Setsuna. Et selon les ordres qu'on m'avait donnés, vous n'auriez jamais dû dépasser cette pièce. Enfin... »

Nouveau soupir.

« J'imagine que cela n'a pas d'importance. Vous ne sortirez pas vivants de ce sanctuaire, de toute manière. À présent, si vous voulez bien terminer ce que vous avez commencé... »

Nulle trace de peur sur son visage. Seulement une sorte de déception mêlée de lassitude. Nyx s'approcha, menaçante, mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

« Non. Elle et ses hommes sont vaincus. Inutile de faire plus de victimes qu'il n'en faut. Attachez-la, et avançons. »

De mauvaise grâce, la sorcière s'exécuta, tandis que je me précipitai en bas avec Azura. Arthur respirait avec difficulté, Élise penchée sur lui, un pli de concentration barrant son front.

« La flèche s'est enfoncée profondément, » souffla-t-elle, avant de fermer les yeux, plus grave et appliquée que je ne l'avais jamais vue. Elle passa une main au-dessus de la blessure, puis l'autre, tenant son sceptre de guérison. Une douce lueur émeraude en émana tandis que la plaie se refermait. Arthur rouvrit les yeux, pour aussitôt se répandre en excuses.

« Ma Dame, je suis désolé ! Je-

-Chut, ce n'est pas ta faute... » le calma Élise d'un ton apaisant. « Maintenant, relève-toi... Doucement... »

Effie se baissa pour aider son homologue à se redresser.

« N'en fais pas trop, Arthur, » l'avertit sérieusement Élise. « Un centimètre de décalage et je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu te sauver. La flèche n'a manqué les organes vitaux que de très peu. »

Son vassal hocha la tête tandis qu'Effie lui flanquait une claque dans le dos qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Nous ne devrions pas trop nous attarder, » nous atteignit la voix de Nyx du balcon. « Des renforts pourraient arriver. Je n'aime pas ce genre de combat en chambre close, nous risquons d'être acculés à tout moment. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Tu as raison. Allons-y. Mais auparavant... »

Je me tournai vers la seconde vassale d'Élise.

« Effie. Tu as été touchée, toi aussi.

-Pff. Ce n'est rien. À peine une égratignure. »

Élise insista néanmoins pour inspecter la blessure. Une fois celle-ci refermée, nous nous remîmes en marche, empruntant l'escalier du balcon.

Nous passâmes dans la salle suivante. Cette fois-ci, pas d'archers embusqués, mais... quatre ninjas, sortant des ombres, dont l'un d'eux m'était familier.

« Kaze... » soufflai-je, abasourdie. Ses yeux de jade étincelaient, éclairés par la lueur mouvante d'un brasero à côté de lui, des ombres se profilant sur son visage, rendant son expression impossible à déchiffrer.

« Ainsi nous nous retrouvons, Dame Tessia... » glissa-t-il, avant de se mettre à tourner autour de nous.

« Je regrette que ce soit en de pareilles circonstances.

-Je le regrette également, » soufflai-je, mes yeux peinant à le suivre dans la pénombre. Il semblait disparaître pour surgir à un nouvel endroit, imprévisible. À un moment donné, je crus sentir son souffle sur mon cou. Je sursautai.

« Kaze, je vous en prie... » soupirai-je. « Vous combattre me serait cruel. Je ne m'y résoudrai qu'en dernier recours. »

J'avais une conscience aiguë des autres ninjas se rapprochant progressivement, souples et agiles. Nyx fouillait la pièce du regard, méfiante, tandis qu'Effie, sa lance bien serrée dans sa main, brandissait son long bouclier devant Élise, dont l'expression trahissait l'angoisse.

« Je n'ai pas à juger, ni à ressentir de sentiments. Pourtant... »

Il se matérialisa soudain devant moi. Je tressaillis.

« Me battre contre vous me répugne également. Mais je ne suis qu'un serviteur. Et j'obéis aux ordres. J'aurais pu obéir aux vôtres, si vous n'aviez pas choisi de trahir notre royaume. Votre famille. »

Son ton était neutre, comme dépourvu d'émotion. Il tira adroitement deux shurikens étincelants de ses manches noires. Avant de rabattre son écharpe violette sur sa bouche, il murmura :

« La seule faveur que je puisse vous faire est de vous affronter avec honneur. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, agrippant fermement la garde de Yato. La lueur modérée qu'elle émettait m'était rassurante. Elle me permettrait, au moins, de distinguer la silhouette de mes adversaires.

« Si telle est votre décision, ainsi soit-il, » lâchai-je. Kaze hocha lentement la tête.

Puis se jeta en avant dans un mouvement fulgurant, lançant trois de ses shurikens sur nous.

Obéissant à un signal muet, les autres ninjas nous attaquèrent presque instantanément.

Deux shurikens rebondirent sur l'écu d'Effie, le rayant. Je n'aurais presque pas été surprise de voir des étincelles jaillir.

Nyx, rapide comme l'éclair, riposta aussitôt, une boule de feu se matérialisant en suspension au-dessus de sa paume, éclairant son visage et ses yeux aux lueurs phosphorescentes. Elle la projeta sur l'un des ninjas, qui esquiva néanmoins. Un autre revint à la charge, et ce fut au tour de la magicienne d'éviter de peu la pluie de shurikens acérés qu'il lui envoya.

De son côté, Effie semblait malhabile à combattre ce genre d'adversaires. Contre les ennemis lourds et puissants, elle était terrifiante. Imbattable. Irréductible. Mais dans ce genre de combats moitié à distance, son armure l'empêchait de réagir aussi vite que les ninjas, eux-mêmes terriblement vifs et agiles.

Mise sur la défensive, elle effectuait régulièrement de larges moulinets de sa lance, sans succès, tout en se protégeant de son bouclier. Arthur dégaina sa hachette, la lançant sur l'un des Hoshidiens, qu'il atteignit miraculeusement à l'épaule. Azura parait de sa naginata les étoiles tranchantes, déviant leur trajectoire avec une adresse stupéfiante.

Ne sachant où donner de la tête, je m'efforçai de suivre l'évolution des hommes. Soudain, sentant un mouvement d'air derrière moi, je pris sur moi pour ne pas me retourner. Et, au dernier moment, plongeai mon épée dans l'ombre tapie dans la mienne. Un cri de douleur résonna, tandis que j'extirpai Yato de l'épaule d'un des ninjas, grimaçant.

Effie parvint à cet instant à acculer le dernier homme de Kaze, que Nyx fit sombrer dans l'inconscience à l'aide d'un sort -elle me l'assura par la suite, exaspérée- réversible. Mais alors que Kaze surgissait brusquement devant moi, je commis une erreur fatale : celle d'hésiter. Engourdie par le poison circulant dans mon corps suite aux shurikens que je n'avais pu dévier, je fus trop lente à réagir, et m'effondrai mollement quand il me retourna, me plaquant contre son torse et me serrant contre lui, son coude bloquant ma respiration. Un flash-back s'imposa à moi tandis que je sentais sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser rapidement contre mon dos.

Ce ninja du fort à la frontière. Omozu. Il avait utilisé la même technique.

Cependant, je ne sentais pas chez Kaze la volonté de me tuer. Je me débattis, sachant que c'était en vain. Sa force dépassait la mienne. Alors que j'allais sombrer, je vis soudain Effie se jeter vers nous. Elle poussa violemment Kaze, l'arrachant à moi, et tenta de lui asséner un magistral coup de poing, qu'il esquiva, avant de prendre appui sur la lance de la femme chevalier pour se propulser en l'air dans un bond digne des plus grands gymnastes du royaume.

Atterrissant souplement sur ses pieds, il tira un autre shuriken, le lançant sur Nyx qui, cette fois, ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Elle s'écroula, non sans avoir jeté sur le ninja un sort qui prit la forme d'un filament de fumée noire, s'entortillant autour de la partie inférieure de son corps, le ligotant. Kaze tenta de le trancher. En vain. Malgré son apparent manque de matière concrète, les liens de fumée se resserraient inexorablement autour de lui. Il tomba à genoux.

Nyx se redressa, chancelante, décochant un regard noir au ninja, tandis qu'Élise se précipitait déjà vers elle.

« Quelle force, quelle détermination... » murmura Kaze, plissant ses yeux singuliers. « Peut-être la famille royale s'est-elle trompée au sujet des Nohriens, après tout... »

Après qu'Élise eut inspecté la blessure de Nyx, nous ne perdîmes pas de temps, nous dépêchant de passer dans la pièce suivante, où nous fîmes face à huit guerriers équipés de naginatas et katanas d'acier. Effie s'avança résolument vers eux, et, après une seconde d'hésitation, nous nous liguâmes derrière elle, la suivant. Les hommes se mirent en position, pointant sans crainte leurs armes sur nous. Nos armes rencontrèrent les leurs dans un fracas retentissant.

Mais alors que nous combattions depuis quelques instants, un bruit retentit dans l'escalier de gauche de la salle, et brusquement, Camilla en jaillit, talonnée par Beruka et Silas. Elle m'adressa un bref sourire, avant de lancer sa wyverne sur les Hoshidiens. Bientôt, il n'y en eut plus un seul debout.

Essoufflée, je repoussai celui avec lequel j'étais aux prises vers Nyx, qui le ligota à l'aide de mêmes liens de fumée qu'elle avait déjà utilisés sur les archers et sur Kaze. Puis mes yeux dérivèrent sur Camilla, qui essuyait sa hache d'argent superbement gravée, maculée de sang s'infiltrant dans les sillons des motifs et arabesques complexes de la lame, avec un petit air satisfait.

« Camilla ? » hésitai-je. Elle battit des cils.

« Oui, chérie ?

-Tu... ne les as pas tous tués, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle eut un petit rire qui me fit presque courir un frisson dans le dos.

« Non, non, bien sûr que non, mon ange... » roucoula-t-elle. « Tu ne le voulais pas. Même si cela me dépasse, je ne t'aurais jamais ainsi déçue... »

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa. Puis je scannai de nouveau les derniers arrivants.

« Où est Jakob ? Et Selena ? »

Camilla fronça les sourcils.

« Nous nous sommes heurtés à une bande de devins particulièrement coriaces. L'un d'eux a lancé un esprit de tigre sur Selena. Elle l'a battu, mais non sans y laisser des plumes, étant déjà affaiblie par sa rencontre avec ta chère sauvage... Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? »

Un note de désapprobation teintait sa voix.

« Rinkah... » murmurai-je.

« C'est cela, oui. Il n'a pas été aisé de tous les neutraliser, mais nous y sommes parvenus.

-Jakob est resté en arrière avec Selena, » m'informa Silas, avant de se tourner vers l'ultime volée de marches jusqu'au sommet.

« Bien, il est temps d'en finir. Allons-y.

-Un instant... »

Je me tournai vers Élise.

« C'est trop dangereux, Élise. Tu devrais rester ici, à l'abri. »

Elle protesta, comme de bien entendu. Mais cette fois, je ne me laissai pas fléchir.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'escalier, finissant par déboucher sur une vaste salle somptueusement décorée de mosaïques. Une fontaine coulait doucement dans un coin, et des tapisseries d'un temps passé, vestiges aux teintes encore lumineuses, étaient accrochées aux murs.

Mais ce ne fut en rien cela qui me fit m'arrêter net, juste après avoir franchi l'arche d'entrée.

À l'autre bout de la salle, devant une rangée de femmes à dos de pégase se tenait Hinoka, chevauchant elle-même sa monture ailée immaculée. Les pégases renâclèrent et se cabrèrent quand les deux wyvernes de Camilla et Beruka entrèrent, griffant le sol de céramique de leurs griffes redoutables, leurs queues hérissées de piques battant lourdement l'air. Camilla dut serrer les rênes liés à son harnachement de métal pour la retenir. Ses yeux rouges étincelaient d'une envie de lacérer, son instinct prédateur exacerbé par la peur des équidés.

Je m'avançai, et les chevaliers pégases pointèrent aussitôt leurs naginatas sur moi. Mais Hinoka leva la main, leur intimant de ne pas bouger.

« Vos efforts pour parvenir jusqu'ici sont dignes d'éloge... » cracha-t-elle. « Mais tout s'arrête maintenant. Je ne laisserai pas Nohr s'emparer de ce territoire, ni du Sage de l'Iris ! »

Elle braqua ensuite son regard de braise sur moi.

« Tessia... Comme nous nous retrouvons... Tu t'accommodes facilement à ton rang de traîtresse, je vois. Somptueusement hypocrite. Une parfaite princesse Nohrienne. »

Un éclat de haine passa dans les yeux de Camilla, qui vit presque aussi rouge que sa monture.

« Si ce n'était pour Tessia, j'aurais déjà laissé ma wyverne vous réduire en lambeaux. En avez-vous conscience ?

-Camilla... » murmurai-je calmement, avant de m'avancer encore. Une lueur d'hésitation passa dans les yeux d'Hinoka tandis qu'elle devait tenter de se convaincre de m'attaquer.

« Hinoka... » soufflai-je tristement. « Encore une fois, je suis désolée de tout cela. Je me doute que c'est en vain que je te demande cela, mais consentirais-tu à libérer le Sage de l'Iris ?

-Le libérer ? Tu veux dire, vous le livrer ? C'est hors de question. Qu'y a-t-il, Tessia, tu ne veux pas te battre ? Tu doutes ? Tu n'as donc plus la force d'assumer tes choix outrageants ?

-Je ne veux pas te combattre.

-C'est que tu as dit à Takumi, en effet... Quel dommage. Il semblerait que tu aies pris la mauvaise décision, en ce cas, en rejoignant le royaume le plus impérialiste et brutal qui soit. »

Je serrai les poings, restant muette.

« Allons, si tu refuses de combattre, laisse-moi te faciliter les choses... Peut-être que quand tous tes amis seront vaincus, tu reviendras sur ta décision. »

Sur ces mots, elle plongea en avant, nous surprenant tous. Silas n'évita sa naginata que de quelques centimètres. Il répliqua aussitôt, tirant son épée. Mais elle avait l'avantage des armes sur lui. Il ne parviendrait pas à l'atteindre.

Les autres chevaliers pégases, imitant leur princesse, fondirent sur nous. La salle ne fut plus qu'une mêlée de plumes, de lames et de cris.

Effie, secondée par Arthur, eut raison de la première des femmes. Nyx affaiblissait les bêtes, leur jetant des sorts dans les jambes, tandis que Camilla et Beruka brisaient les lances de deux autres Hoshidiennes. Je m'aperçus cependant que, plongée dans un recoin sombre, une tierce personne guérissait à mesure les chevaliers pégases, alors que nous nous affaiblissions inexorablement.

« Azura ! » criai-je. « La guérisseuse ! »

La chanteuse sembla comprendre. Elle hocha la tête, disparaissant au fond de la salle, se faufilant agilement dans la mêlée. Quelques instants plus tard, je discernai un net changement dans la combativité de nos adversaires. Toutes semblaient affaiblies, sans le courant renforçant continu. Nous ne tardâmes pas à prendre le dessus.

Hinoka fut la dernière à fléchir. Elle ne se rendit que quand son pégase, exténué, le flanc luisant de sueur, tomba à genoux. Elle-même haletait.

« Pardonne-moi, Hoshido... » l'entendis-je murmurer. « Je n'étais pas assez forte... »

Camilla mit pied à terre, s'approchant d'elle.

« C'est fini, Hoshidiens. Nous avons gagné. Repliez-vous tant que vous le pouvez, » laissa-t-elle tomber. Hinoka grimaça.

« Sonnez la retraite ! » lança-t-elle à l'une des femmes à côté d'elle, serrant son bras cassé contre elle. Celle-ci acquiesça tandis que la princesse d'Hoshido foudroyait Camilla du regard.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper des victimes, » murmura-t-elle. « Nous reviendrons.

-C'est inutile. Il n'y a pas de victimes. »

Je tournai la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. Rinkah. Elle avait l'air aussi farouche que d'ordinaire, malgré la longue estafilade ensanglantée zébrant son bras et les nombreuses ecchymoses marquant son corps tonique et tanné.

À son tour, elle me dévisagea, son expression neutre, avant de rabattre son attention sur Hinoka.

« Personne n'a été tué. De nombreux soldats sont blessés, mais ils peuvent encore marcher et récupéreront, » laissa-t-elle tomber. Les yeux de rubis d'Hinoka s'écarquillèrent.

« Comment est-ce possible... » souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite, avant de froncer les sourcils, plantant son regard dans le mien.

« Tessia... Est-ce ton œuvre ? »

J'acquiesçai lentement.

« Fuis, Hinoka, » lâchai-je simplement. Puis, voyant qu'elle restait immobile, comme statufiée :

« Qu'attends-tu ? Sauve-toi ! » la pressai-je. Revenant de sa pétrification, elle plissa les yeux.

« D'accord, je me replie, avant que ta diablesse de sœur ne se charge de nous, » siffla-t-elle. Camilla émit un borborygme méprisant, à mi-chemin entre un grognement dédaigneux et un grondement hostile.

Ses suivantes avaient toutes quitté la salle. Elle demeurait seule, face à nous, avec Rinkah. Reculant vers la porte, elle se retourna pour me lancer :

« Au revoir... ma sœur. »

...Puis disparut, Rinkah à sa suite, non sans que la sauvage ne m'ait adressé un long regard pénétrant. Un profond silence s'abattit sur nous, contrastant avec les bruits de bousculade et de piétinement nous parvenant de l'escalier et des étages inférieurs témoignant de la retraite précipitée des Hoshidiens.

Ce fut finalement Camilla qui le brisa, exhalant un long soupir.

« Ta générosité te perdra, ma petite Tessia, » lâcha-t-elle, flattant l'encolure de sa wyverne. « Nous ordonner de ne tuer personne avant d'entrer dans ce bâtiment... C'était audacieux. Osé et risqué. Et difficile. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Mais au moins, cela a pimenté les choses ! »

Elle esquissa une petite moue, reprenant au bout de quelques instants :

« Es-tu certaine que nous ne devrions pas les poursuivre ? Nous pourrions encore les rattraper et les tuer.

-Je ne suis pas d'ordinaire pour les bains de sang, » renchérit Silas, « Mais je pense que cela pourrait être préférable. Cette magnanimité risque de passer pour de la faiblesse, Tessia, et quoique je comprenne totalement ton choix, je pense qu'il n'en sera pas de même pour tout le monde en Nohr. »

Je me crispai.

« Laissez-les. Traçons une nouvelle voie pour Nohr : celle de la clémence. Plus de tueries gratuites. C'est le seul moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre. »

Un nouveau silence suivit ma déclaration. Puis Silas hocha lentement la tête.

« Rien ne coûte d'essayer, » lâcha-t-il. « Enfin... »

Il toussota.

« Bien, à présent, il nous faut trouver le Sage de l'Iris... »

Silas, soudain, écarquilla les yeux. Je pivotai pour découvrir devant nous Kaze, surgi de nulle part.

« Comment a-t-il pu se défaire de ses liens... » entendis-je marmonner Nyx. Je l'ignorai, fixant le ninja, qui, en retour, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le silence qui était tombé entre nous, comme une chape de plomb, était profond, semblait immuable. Enfin, alors que je commençais à percevoir le bruit de ma respiration tant j'étais tendue, Kaze ouvrit la bouche.

« Tessia, avez-vous réellement l'intention de ramener la paix dans ce monde ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Kaze, que faites-vous ici ? » interrogeai-je en retour. « Ne fuyez-vous donc pas avec les autres ? »

Le ninja fronça les sourcils.

« Répondez à ma question. Vous dites vouloir suivre le chemin de la paix, celui qui mettra un terme à cette guerre. Est-ce la vérité ? »

À cet instant, je sus que mentir, si d'aventure j'en avais eu l'intention, n'aurait servi à rien. Ses yeux lucides et pénétrants ne lui auraient fait défaut. Il lisait clair en mon âme.

« Oui, c'est la vérité.

-En ce cas, pourquoi être retournée en Nohr ? »

Une nouvelle fois, j'eus l'intuition que tenter de dissimuler aurait été inutile. Je soupirai.

« Je ne pouvais me résoudre à trahir ma famille de Nohr. Même si... Ce n'est pas tout. Je... »

Je me mordis la lèvre, tandis que Kaze plissait les yeux.

J'avais songé, ces derniers temps, à la manière de rendre mes choix moins égoïstes à mes propres yeux, et tenté de me convaincre que d'un point de vue stratégique, j'étais à présent à même de faire cesser mort et destruction. Je n'étais pas encore prête à abandonner cette idée, à laquelle je me raccrochais désespérément.

« Sans vous, l'armée Nohrienne continuerait à massacrer celle d'Hoshido... » murmura Kaze. Je relevai lentement les yeux. Son expression ne laissait rien filtrer.

« En effet. Et Hoshido riposterait œil pour œil. C'est mon devoir de briser ce cercle vicieux. »

Kaze resta silencieux. Je reculai.

« Je regrette, Kaze, mais si votre intention est de me ramener en Hoshido, oubliez-la. Je... Je veux ramener la paix. Sincèrement. Et je ne laisserai personne m'écarter de ce but.

-Votre détermination se reflète en vous tel le fil tranchant de l'acier le plus pur. C'est un objectif admirable, Ma Dame. »

Il s'inclina devant moi.

« Je sollicite humblement la permission de rejoindre votre camp. »


	14. Chapitre 13 : Julius

Abasourdie, je le fixai. Kaze, si loyal à Ryoma, à toute la famille royale Hoshidienne... Était prêt à nous rejoindre ?

Son visage était désormais figé dans un masque dur. Inconsciemment, je tournai mon regard vers Silas, qui, aussi stupéfait que moi, avait le sien fixé sur l'Hoshidien. Camilla semblait étrangement songeuse.

« Pardonnez mes jugements hâtifs, » laissa-t-il tomber. « Là était mon erreur. Comme les autres, quand vous avez quitté Hoshido, j'ai pensé que vous nous aviez trahis et aviez pour but de nous détruire. Je sais à présent qu'il n'en est rien, et à quel point mon astigmatisme était monumental. Il me reste... plus à apprendre que je ne pensais. »

Il poussa un léger soupir.

« Vos raisons de rejoindre Nohr ne sont pas vaines forfanteries. Votre cause est noble. Vous m'avez redonné un souffle d'espoir que j'avais depuis longtemps perdu. En vous rejoignant, je me ferai l'ombre de votre lame et l'écho de votre voix.

-Merci infiniment, Kaze. Je serais heureuse de vous compter parmi nous, mais... Vous serez considéré comme un traître. Le supportez-vous ?

-Les mots vides de sens ne sont que du vent. Ma décision est bâtie sur l'honneur. »

J'esquissai un sourire.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Désormais, vous êtes des nôtres. Bienvenue, Kaze.

-Merci, Dame Tessia, » lâcha solennellement le ninja. « Je vous servirai au mieux.

-Cela ne fait aucun doute, » souris-je, avant de me retourner vers les autres.

« À présent, tâchons de trouver le Sage de l'Iris. Il doit être quelque part par ici...

-Laissez-moi vous guider jusqu'à ses quartiers. »

Emboîtant le pas à Kaze, nous arrivâmes devant une double-porte aussi richement décorée que lourdement protégée. Silas et Arthur entreprirent de soulever la poutre la maintenant fermée, et nous entrâmes, non sans hésitation, pénétrant dans un vaste salon.

Des braseros d'encens diffusaient leur entêtante senteur dans les coins, posés entre des tentures de brocart. Des cassolettes d'argent exhalaient des parfums de musc et d'ambre à en faire tourner la tête. J'avançai.

Il planait sur notre groupe comme un vent de crainte mêlé de respect et d'expectative vaguement anxieuse. Nous ignorions à quoi ressemblerait le sage, et cette attente se muait lentement en tension ténue.

Soudain, un vieillard sortit de derrière une tenture indigo brochée d'or. Il était petit, ratatiné et fripé comme un pruneau, mais dans ses yeux brillait une intelligence et une vivacité que les années n'étaient parvenues à émousser.

Il arborait en outre une longue barbe blanche, et tenait un bâton dans sa main, de bois simple, étonnamment modeste au milieu de tout ce luxe. Quand ses yeux étincelants se posèrent sur moi de sous ses sourcils broussailleux, un sourire étira les rides courant comme de profonds sillons des ailes de son nez aux coins de sa bouche, révélant une dentition admirablement préservée. Il s'approcha d'une démarche quelque peu raidie, légèrement voûté, jusqu'à se trouver juste devant moi. Je m'inclinai légèrement.

« Pardonnez-moi... Êtes-vous le Sage de l'Iris ? »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Je suis celui que vous cherchez. »

Ses yeux affûtés ne me lâchaient pas.

« Vous avez combattu avec courage et ardeur pour parvenir jusqu'ici, jeune guerrière au cœur lourd.

-Oui. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez le pouvoir de-

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venue. »

Surprise, je haussai les sourcils.

« Vous savez sûrement également, dans ce cas, que ma quête nécessite de ma part autant de force que possible.

-En effet. C'est une bien périlleuse épopée, et un but malaisé, dans lesquels vous vous êtes lancée. »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

« En effet. C'est pourquoi je suis humblement venue vous demander de me bénir de votre pouvoir.

-Ho ho ! Voilà une jeune dragonne qui ne manque pas de panache... » rit le sage.

« Vous avez déjà réussi mon épreuve, et, ce faisant, reçu mon pouvoir. Ne vous sentez-vous pas plus forte et légère qu'à votre arrivée ? »

Étonnée, je constatai qu'il avait raison. Je me sentais emplie d'une étrange sérénité, un calme tel que celui que j'avais ressenti dans la Forêt de la Mélancolie, quand je m'étais résignée à mon sort et avais décidé de me battre jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive. Cette fois-ci, cependant, ce calme me semblait plus profond, plus durable, imprégnant chaque fibre de mon être. Il se couplait à une singulière confiance, une assurance accrue, que je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir. Cette confiance... la nourrissais-je envers mes capacités ou mes compagnons ?

Le sage interrompit le fil de mes pensées, se raclant la gorge.

« Alors ?

-Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte... mais vous avez raison, » murmurai-je. Le vieillard sourit de nouveau.

« Tous ceux qui me cherchent subissent diverses épreuves. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de l'ascension de cette montagne, quoiqu'elle en soit une non négligeable. Votre détermination se forge, votre ténacité également. Bientôt, vous serez digne d'affronter le destin qui vous attend. Les obstacles ne seront pas aisés à franchir, mais vous trouverez le courage et la foi, au fur et à mesure. »

Un air attendri passa dans ses yeux.

« Vos idéaux sont à l'image de votre cœur. Parmi les plus purs que j'aie jamais vus. Vous puiserez en vous, et en ceux que vous aimez, la force de vous battre pour les défendre.

-Ceux que j'aime ?

-Oui. Ceux... et celui. Pluriel et singulier, collectif et individuel doivent s'unir. Vous n'y parviendrez pas seule. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Celui ? Que voulait-il dire ? De qui parlait-il ? J'étais sur le point de l'interroger davantage là-dessus quand je me souvins que mes compagnons se tenaient derrière moi, respectueusement en recul, mais non moins à portée d'ouïe. Je toussotai tandis qu'il poursuivait.

« Au vu de leurs efforts, je libère le véritable potentiel de ces âmes fragiles cherchant à s'élever au-dessus du commun des mortels. Vous avez bien agi, héroïne des ténèbres. Mais... il y a autre chose dont nous devons nous entretenir, courageuse Tessia.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Le sage eut un regard indulgent.

« Je sais nombre de choses. Tout ce que vous avez fait. Tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Mais je ne vous révélerai pas la fin. Je déteste gâcher les surprises. Cela dit... Le destin me permet de vous donner un petit indice. »

Ses yeux descendirent à l'épée à mon côté.

« Ô porteuse de la lame divine, c'est vous qui résoudrez le mystère du Sceau du Feu. Le sceau est la clé qui permettra de mettre fin au cycle de haine perpétuelle ici-bas. Résolvez le mystère, et vous apporterez une paix durable à ces terres. C'est écrit.

-Le Sceau du Feu ? »

Je n'avais jamais entendu pareil nom.

« Mais... Par où dois-je commencer ? » demandai-je, égarée. Les yeux du vieillard sourirent, pétillants.

« Yato est le premier indice. Malheureusement, le héros Nohrien qui devrait vous aider n'est pas présent. Cela changera dans un avenir proche. Quand le temps viendra, ceci vous sera utile. Levez votre épée, Tessia. »

Incrédule, j'obéis. Le sage imposa les mains sur la lame, fermant les yeux. L'éclat ténu qui l'entourait en permanence s'intensifia tandis qu'il psalmodiait une étrange formule.

 _« Moi qui ai forgé l'épée sacrée..._

 _Moi qui ai commis l'ineffable péché..._

 _Moi qui ai tissé les couleurs divines..._

 _Je t'invoque, Sceau du Feu ! »_

Une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit. Je sursautai, reculant vivement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demandai-je avec précipitation.

« Rien, encore. J'ai à peine fait germer une graine qui était déjà semée. Yato... Funeste Yato... Une lame assez acérée pour fendre la nuit et vous guider à travers les ténèbres... Votre épée est l'une des parties du Sceau du Feu. À vous de rassembler les autres. Peut-être, un jour, parviendrez-vous à accomplir ce que vous vous êtes fixé... Peut-être... Tout ce que je puis révéler, c'est que le chemin est ardu. »

Songeuse, je restai muette, replaçant l'épée dans son fourreau.

« Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, à présent, jeune héroïne. Votre roi attend votre retour. »

J'acquiesçai, soudain plus optimiste que je l'avais été depuis de longues semaines. Nous avions réussi. La mission était un succès total.

« En effet, » approuvai-je. « Hâtons-nous de rentrer à Windmire. »

Pour la première fois depuis mon retour d'Hoshido, j'avais presque hâte de rencontrer Garon. S'il trouvait quelque chose à me reprocher, cette fois-ci...

Mais alors que je me retournais, marchant vers la porte, je me figeai brusquement d'horreur. Devant moi se tenait Iago, sa silhouette étrangement luminescente. Mes compagnons le dévisageaient, comme moi frappés de stupeur.

« Pas si vite, Dame Tessia, » lâcha le mage noir.

« Iago ! Que faites-vous ici ?! » m'écriai-je. Le premier conseiller de Garon eut un rictus condescendant.

« Je suis toujours au château, » soupira-t-il, méprisant. « Ceci n'est qu'une illusion. Sa Majesté le Roi Garon m'a chargé de vous transmettre son dernier ordre. »

Je me durcis.

« Un nouvel ordre ? Déjà ? »

Un tic nerveux agita le coin des lèvres desséchées du sorcier.

« En effet, » lâcha-t-il, reprenant son ton doucereux. « Sa Majesté souhaite que nos ennemis ne puissent obtenir la force du Sage de l'Iris. Vous aurez donc l'illustre privilège d'accomplir sa volonté en tuant le sage. »

Incrédule, je le fixai, avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, épiant discrètement le frêle vieillard, dont le regard était perdu dans l'immensité du ciel se découpant sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre au fond de la pièce, détaché.

« Vous êtes fou... » soufflai-je en rabattant mon attention sur Iago. « Je ne peux pas faire cela ! Je ne veux pas ! Le Sage de l'Iris œuvre pour le bien. Je n'ai aucune intention de le tuer. »

Je me redressai, ignorant le reniflement irrité du sorcier.

« De plus, le prince héritier d'Hoshido, Ryoma, a d'ores et déjà reçu son pouvoir. Il est trop tard pour l'en empêcher. Tuer le sage serait tout à la fois cruel et inutile.

-Un ordre demeure un ordre, Dame Tessia. Comme vous devez le savoir à ce stade, désobéir équivaudrait à de la haute trahison, » susurra-t-il dans un atroce sourire. « Même le Prince Xander lui-même ne serait en mesure de vous sauver une fois de plus. Si vous tenez à la vie, vous feriez mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ou seriez-vous assez égoïste pour compter sur Son Altesse Xander pour risquer sa vie pour vous... encore une fois ? Remarquez, j'ai l'intuition que ce serait la dernière... Au vu de l'humeur actuelle de notre cher souverain... »

Je grinçai des dents.

« Faquin ! Votre chantage ne fonctionnera pas ! Je refuse de m'abaisser à un acte si vil !

-Ne vous tourmentez pas, jeune héroïne, » nous surprit soudain la voix du sage. Je me tournai vers lui.

« Toute chose a une fin, » fit-il doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?! » cracha Iago. Le sage lui adressa un sourire narquois, avant de croiser de nouveau mon regard, grave et digne.

« Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir protégé en mettant votre vie en jeu, » chuchota-t-il. « C'est maintenant à mon tour. J'ai fait mon temps. Mon heure est venue. Et je suis prêt.

-Vous ne voulez pas dire que... »

Mes mots moururent sur mes lèvres.

« Quand les êtres supérieurs vivent trop longtemps, ils sombrent dans la folie. Mon pouvoir est trop grand pour cela. Il détruirait ce monde qui m'est si cher. Je sais depuis longtemps ma mort proche. Je devais vous remettre le pouvoir. Maintenant que ma tâche est accomplie, je peux partir en paix. »

Je ne pus que contempler le sage se diriger vers la fenêtre au fond, lentement. Puis, tout à coup, je repris le contrôle de mes mouvements et paroles, et m'écriai :

« Non, ne faites pas cela ! Je trouverai un moyen de convaincre Garon !

-Merci pour votre bonté, Tessia. C'est elle qui sauvera le monde. N'oubliez jamais que la vie est un don précieux. Protégez-la. Chérissez-la. Que votre chemin soit baigné de lumière bénie, ou voilé de ténèbres sacrées... Soyez heureuse. C'est un monde si admirable... Ne le prenez pas pour acquis. De cette façon, votre âme éclairera les générations à venir, jeune princesse... »

Ce furent les derniers mots que prononcèrent le sage, avant de chuter.

…

J'avais cru pouvoir trouver un moyen d'arrêter ces morts inutiles. Et voilà que j'avais été dans l'incapacité de sauver une âme innocente.

Ce constat me hanta tout le chemin du retour. Je ne songeais plus à la frustration de Iago quand il avait dû reconnaître, de mauvaise grâce, ma mission accomplie. Ni au soutien, au réconfort qu'avaient tenté de m'apporter Silas, Élise et Camilla, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi la mort du vieux sage m'affectait autant.

Après la traversée, nous rendîmes, comme l'avait suggéré Camilla, visite au Seigneur Julius de Minett, qui nous offrit l'hospitalité quelques jours dans son palais de marbre blanc, sur lequel flottait un étendard violet portant un corbeau noir, couplé à celui des Drachenwald, dragon d'or sur fond pourpre. Aussitôt que nous pénétrâmes dans sa cour principale, vaste, à colonnades sculptées autour desquelles serpentait un lierre à feuilles aux reflets bleutés, le maître des lieux se dirigea vers nous d'un pas souple, presque bondissant. Il était plus jeune que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, quelques années de plus seulement que Xander, sans doute, grand, mince comme un jonc, et splendidement vêtu d'un ensemble mauve rebrodé d'argent qui faisait ressortir le lilas de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Une fine cicatrice, sur sa pommette droite, soulignait le dessous de son œil.

« Mes respects, chère cousine, » salua-t-il Camilla, inclinant le buste, un bras en travers de la poitrine. « Votre visite me remplit autant de joie que de surprise. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de la modestie du confort que ma demeure a à offrir... »

Camilla sourit, et, balayant l'air d'un revers de main :

« Je t'en prie, Julius, cesse donc ces non-sens. La seule vue de ces lieux est à couper le souffle, comme d'habitude. »

C'était vrai. Tout autour de nous était somptueux, presque aussi luxueux que Krakenburg. Il était indéniable que Janholt était la province la plus florissante de Nohr, de par son ouverture sur la mer. Du moins, était-ce un atout avant l'embrasement du conflit avec les Hoshidiens...

Julius salua ensuite avec égards Élise, puis Azura, dont il s'extasia du retour après que Camilla l'eut informé de son identité, et enfin Silas, duquel il serra cordialement l'avant-bras.

Puis son regard tomba sur moi, et un sourire plus éclatant encore ourla ses lèvres.

« Vous devez être la Princesse Tessia. C'est un honneur, et un véritable plaisir de faire votre connaissance... »

Il s'approcha, me baisa la main.

« ...Surtout après tout ce que votre sœur a partagé avec moi à votre sujet. »

Un peu incertaine, je jetai un coup d'œil à Camilla. Son regard, son sourire étaient aussi malicieux et énigmatiques que ceux du jeune seigneur. Toussotant, j'optai pour la réponse la plus diplomatique.

« Je vous remercie, Seigneur Julius, de votre accueil. C'est également un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer... »

J'aurais aimé dire 'après tout ce que ma sœur a partagé avec moi sur vous', mais la pensée que j'ignorais même son existence jusqu'à quelques jours en arrière me terrifia. J'avais réellement tant à rattraper... Mes lacunes étaient-elles seulement à même d'être comblées ?

Julius eut un petit rire.

« Vous êtes tout à fait délicieuse, Ma Dame... Mais vous devez être absolument éreintées. Permettez-moi de vous faire mener jusqu'à vos chambres, vous délasser un moment... »

Une vague de reconnaissance m'envahit. Pouvoir m'allonger sur un véritable lit, bien ferme, après ces jours de bateau, me semblait la plus délectable des perspectives.

On nous conduisit, après nous avoir montré nos appartements, et que je me fusse rafraîchie et aie passé des effets plus convenables, à un salon dans lequel flottait des senteurs d'oliban et de cédrat, et où nous retrouvâmes Julius de Minett. Après quelques banalités et quelques potins échangés sur un ton badin entre Camilla et lui, commença la véritable discussion.

« Bien, » lâcha Julius, et je pus voir son visage changer du tout au tout en l'espace d'une seconde, se faisant d'un sérieux désarmant. Il se pencha en avant dans son siège, posant son menton sur sa main. « À présent... Vous pouvez parler sans détours. Quoique vous me voyiez absolument enchanté de votre présence, je doute que notre roi vous ait autorisées à vous rendre ici sans nulle autre raison qu'une visite de courtoisie. »

Camilla fronça les sourcils.

« C'est exact, malheureusement. Julius, nous avons reçu ton message disant que tu manquais d'hommes pour défendre la côte.

-Ah ! Les dieux soient loués. »

Il se leva, croisant les mains dans le dos, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, par laquelle la mer était visible, pas si loin.

« Il eût été malséant pour moi d'aborder le sujet, mais, puisque tu me fais la grâce de le faire... »

Il pivota d'un coup sur ses talons.

« Je dois avouer que, par les temps qui courent, les nouvelles recrues se font de plus en plus rares, et les attaques Hoshidiennes de plus en plus fréquentes. J'essaie de répartir nos forces du mieux que je le peux tout le long de la côte, mais... »

Il grimaça.

« Ils ont saisi Sapientia. J'ai entendu dire que le commandant posté là-bas, le Seigneur Duncan, n'avait pas reçu ses renforts à temps. Quoi qu'il en soit... »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Mes informateurs ont perçu les échos de plans Hoshidiens, selon lesquels ils planifieraient d'amarrer en force ici même, au port de Dia. Ce qui est, et je pèse mes mots, une excellente stratégie. Probablement le meilleur endroit pour amorcer une invasion, spécialement s'ils prévoient de me tuer pour déstabiliser Janholt.

-Sur ce plan, tu n'as plus de souci à te faire, cher cousin, » ronronna Camilla. Julius inclina la tête.

« Comment cela... ?

-Nous nous sommes rendus sur place et avons repris l'île, » laissai-je tomber. « Leurs forces étaient moins nombreuses que prévu. Ils s'étaient concentrés dans le Sanctuaire Septima. »

Julius s'humecta les lèvres.

« Je savais que vous aviez franchi la frontière de Janholt, et que votre périple vous avait menés jusqu'ici. J'ai aussi été informé que vous aviez affrété un bâtiment dès votre arrivée sur le port, mais jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée que vous aviez d'ores et déjà éliminé cet épineux problème. Les troupes ennemies n'étaient-elles pas pourtant menées par la famille royale en personne ?

-Par la première princesse, Hinoka, en effet, » lâchai-je. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils s'attendaient à une riposte si prompte. Peut-être attendaient-ils eux aussi des renforts ?

-Hum... Sapientia est censé demeurer neutre. Tout ceci est très fâcheux... »

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées un moment. Quand il rabattit son attention sur nous, son front était barré d'un pli soucieux.

« Combien de forces avez-vous mobilisées ?

-Combien ? » répétai-je.

« Rien de déraisonnable, je l'espère. Pendant longtemps, Janholt a réussi à éviter les hostilités. Je crains que la côte ne devienne une cible facile après votre départ.

-Si tu t'inquiètes de ne pas parvenir à les tenir en respect quand ils reviendront à la charge -s'ils l'osent- je te ferai envoyer quelques pelotons pour sécuriser la zone. D'ici là, je peux te laisser deux de mes meilleures unités pour t'assister.

-C'est une offre fort galante, chère Camilla, mais es-tu sûre qu'elles soient assez capables ? »

Camilla prit un air offusqué.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu doutes de l'efficacité de mes Valkyries ?

-Non, je m'efforce simplement de privilégier la prudence. Notre rôle a toujours été défensif, et pour cela, il nous faut des unités blindées, de préférence expérimentées. Certes, j'ai semé des pièges tout le long de la côte, et nous avons plusieurs lignes de défense, mais les tenir requiert une grande maîtrise.

-Si vous manquez à ce point d'hommes expérimentés, je peux également offrir quelques éléments de mes troupes, » proposai-je. Julius sourit.

« Merci. Cela serait fort apprécié. Laissez-moi tenter de vous rendre votre générosité, Votre Altesse.

-Je vous en prie, j'ignore ce que vous pourriez faire pour moi...

-En ce cas, j'ai une suggestion. »

Ses yeux de tourmaline prirent soudain un éclat étrange, presque de convoitise.

« Princesse Tessia, avez-vous entendu parler de l'agitation au niveau de Fallmount ? »

Consultant Camilla du regard, je hochai lentement la tête.

« Plus ou moins...

-En ce cas laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation en plus amples détails. »

Sous mon regard interrogateur, il poursuivit.

« Vous devez savoir que la province de l'ouest est en ce moment sous le contrôle des Gehring. Plus précisément, du Seigneur Ursus de Gehring, qui, aux dernières nouvelles, est, selon son habitude, aux abonnés absents.

-Julius... Elle n'est pas encore au fait de tous les ressorts de la gouvernance de nos provinces, » s'interposa Camilla. Je levai la main.

« Laisse-le parler, s'il te plaît Camilla. Cela m'intéresse. »

Fixant mon regard sur Julius, je l'encourageai à reprendre d'un geste. Il ne m'en fut que trop obligé.

« Si nous rencontrons actuellement des problèmes d'effectif, c'est que notre principal soutien, à savoir lui et ses Chevaliers Chevois, ne répondent guère à nos requêtes. Je lui ai adressé plusieurs lettres, sans jamais recevoir le moindre retour. Cette attitude, je pense, loin de nous concerner nous uniquement, met le royaume entier en péril. Fallmount possède la plupart des centres de recrutement et de formation de nouveaux soldats. S'ils font la sourde oreille à nos appels encore longtemps, j'ai bien peur que la situation ne dégénère, passant de critique à désespérée. Sachant cela, je voudrais connaître vos pensées quant à l'idée de changer, peut-être, la direction de Fallmount pour la placer entre des mains plus... responsables, dirais-je. »

Je restai silencieuse, son regard me perçant. Il sembla sentir mon indécision, car il eut un geste nonchalant, laissant échapper un petit rire qui me sembla légèrement forcé.

« Si vous avez besoin de temps pour décider de cela, je vous en prie, Votre Altesse, faites. Mais sachez que les Minett seraient plus que disposés à remplir cette tâche. Ceci dit, pourrais-je avoir l'extrême honneur de connaître votre ressenti quant à ma proposition ? »

Nouveau silence. Une chape de tension tomba sur la pièce, et je fus reconnaissante à Camilla de se lever. En revanche, la manière dont elle éclata d'un rire précieux, inopinément, me crispa aussi.

« Julius, tu n'as pas changé le moins du monde. Toujours de si beaux discours... »

Le sourire du gouverneur de Janholt se fit plus torve.

« Les beaux parleurs parviennent généralement plus aisément à leurs fins que le commun, Camilla. Mais en toute bonne foi, et sur mon honneur en tant que chef de la Maison Minett, je vous assure de la plus grande sincérité de mes propos à l'instant. »

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Votre Altesse... ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt vous adresser à Xander sur de pareils sujets ? Ou même directement au roi... ? »

Il plissa les yeux.

« Pour rien au monde je ne me risquerais à déranger Sa Majesté ou même Son Altesse Xander pour de si futiles problèmes.

-Cela me semble loin d'être futile, » rétorquai-je, « Et ne m'avez vous pas vous-même assuré de l'importance des enjeux de ce territoire et sa direction ? »

Il s'esclaffa.

« Vous êtes une jeune personne avisée, Princesse. Permettez-moi de vous féliciter de votre sens de l'observation. Cela vous sera bien utile.

-Sur le champ de bataille ?

-À la cour. »

Il m'adressa un autre de ses resplendissants sourires.

« Veuillez me pardonner mon insistance, mais-

-Je... Je considérerai votre offre. Mais, simple curiosité... Pourquoi vous tourner vers moi et pas Camilla ?

-Oh, c'est qu'il sait la manière dont il aurait été reçu, ma chérie, » ronronna Camilla. Julius lui adressa un sourie mielleux.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, chère cousine. Quant à vous, Ma Dame... »

Il me couva d'un regard intelligent -bien trop intelligent- qui me rappela Léo et me rendit presque nerveuse.

« Je ne saurais vous remercier assez de votre bonté.

-Julius, cesse cela, je te prie, » s'éleva la voix de Camilla, brusquement tranchante. Julius dut être aussi surpris que moi, car il posa le regard sur Camilla avec un hébétement manifeste.

« Fini de jouer, à présent. Tu sais comme moi que cette façon de penser est ce qui a tué une famille entière. »

Il se rembrunit, avant de se reprendre en un battement de cils.

« N'était-ce pas pour le plus grand bien ? Nous avons prévenu une catastrophe ce jour-là. De plus, je ne suis pas sûr que cette décision te revienne, douce cousine. »

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, mon regard oscilla entre les deux. Leur jeu passif-agressif avait le don de me mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Je... Je pense que je vais me retirer dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, » lâchai-je, désespérée d'échapper à cette tension suffocante. Julius se tourna vers moi.

« Comme il vous siéra, Ma Dame. Dois-je vous faire porter quelques douceurs ?

-Non, je vous remercie, cela ira. Je... Faites simplement quérir mon majordome, s'il vous plaît. »

Julius s'inclina.

« Parfait. »

Au moment où je quittais la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer son discret sourire en coin.

Quelques instants plus tard, je gisais sur mon lit, contemplant le plafond illuminé de fresques. Nous n'avions pas ce genre de décorations à Krakenburg. Ma première impression se confirmait. L'influence Hoshidienne était plus forte ici que partout ailleurs dans le royaume, vestiges d'un temps où des échanges pacifiques se pratiquaient encore entre les deux cultures. Il flottait dans l'air un parfum suave d'orangers, et, d'ici, je pouvais entendre les fontaines du jardin gazouiller. Cette demeure était somptueuse, assurément.

Des coups légers à la porte me firent me redresser.

« Ma Dame ? »

J'expirai, soulagée, reconnaissant la voix de mon fidèle ami.

« Entre, Jakob. »

Le majordome s'exécuta, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Vous m'avez fait mander, Dame Tessia ?

-Oui. Je... J'avais besoin de voir un visage familier. »

Il parut surpris.

« Familier, Ma Dame ?

-Je veux dire... vraiment familier. »

Il garda le silence, attendant que je développe.

« Tu aurais dû voir la manière dont Camilla et son cousin se comportaient, tout à l'heure... Je la reconnaissais à peine. Quant à lui... Je ne sais qu'en penser.

-Hum... Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en droit de donner mon opinion sur des personnes de votre rang, Dame Tessia, mais...

-Je t'en prie. Tu sais que c'est aussi pour cela que je t'ai fait venir. »

Il eut l'esquisse d'un sourire.

« Il serait malséant de médire de notre hôte sous son propre toit.

-Ce n'est pas de médisance, mais de l'observation objective.

-Vu sous cet angle... »

Ses yeux gris-violet plongèrent dans les miens.

« Voulez-vous connaître le fond de ma pensée ?

-Je n'attends que cela. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Chaque personne comporte, généralement, une personnalité à plusieurs facettes. C'est d'autant plus vrai pour les personnalités d'importance. Dans leur cas, leur attitude se scinde drastiquement quand il s'agit de distinguer public et privé. Ou, autrement dit, cercle intime et plus étendu. Généralement, les personnes de votre rang ne sont elles-mêmes qu'avec ceux en qui ils ont entièrement confiance, et la confiance n'a sa place ni à la cour ni en politique. Dans ces deux contextes, on ne parle pas d'amis mais d'alliés. »

Je hochai la tête. Il poursuivit, rajustant nonchalamment son gant.

« Vous avez grandi, Ma Dame, dans un milieu sécurisé, où vous n'avez eu à vous défier de personne, ce qui explique que vous restiez vous-mêmes en toutes circonstances. C'est à la fois un atout et une faiblesse. Un atout dans la mesure où vous placez votre confiance en des gens auxquels d'autres n'auraient jamais ne serait-ce que considéré confier une théière, et une faiblesse dans le sens où vous avez tendance à trop, si vous me permettez de parler si franchement, exposer vos véritables sentiments.

-En d'autres termes, tu penses que je devrais me mettre à m'exercer aux pratiques hypocrites ? M'adapter ?

-La cour et aussi dangereuse que la guerre, Ma Dame. Vous avez appris à vous battre dans cette dernière. Il vous faut désormais apprendre à survivre dans la première. Je ne vous conseille certes pas de cesser d'être vous-même, et, en toute honnêteté, je serais pour le moins désappointé de vous voir adopter le même genre de masques qu'arborent certains en permanence, mais... simplement bien choisir en qui vous placez votre confiance.

-Je vois. Merci, Jakob. »

Je souris. Il s'inclina.

« Encore une chose... Laquelle penses-tu qui est la véritable Camilla ? »

Jakob se mordit la lèvre.

« Question difficile, Ma Dame. Je suis loin d'aussi bien connaître votre sœur que vous, et je pense que vous seule êtes à même d'en juger. Néanmoins, les sourires que Dame Camilla adresse à ceux qu'elle considère comme sa véritable famille... me semblent sincères. »

Absurdement soulagée, j'acquiesçai. Jakob ouvrit la porte.

« ...Ceci dit, » ajouta-t-il. « Il arrive parfois que d'aucuns maîtrisent si bien leur rôle et le personnage qu'ils ont décidé de jouer qu'ils s'en oublient eux-mêmes, et adoptent complètement la façade qu'ils avaient bâtie pour se protéger, celle qu'ils érigent face au monde. »

Il sortit, et ferma la porte. Je fus laissée seule, à méditer ses mots, jusqu'à ce que Camilla ne sollicite ma permission d'entrer à son tour. Me voyant assise sur mon lit, l'air pensive, elle s'approcha de moi, s'asseyant à mon côté.

« Tout va bien, mon ange ?

-Ai-je dit ce qu'il fallait, tout à l'heure ? » demandai-je sans préambule. Elle parut surprise, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

« Oui, tu t'en es très bien tirée. De la meilleure des façons possibles. Je suis navrée, j'aurais dû te prévenir que Julius pouvait être assez... calculateur. Du moins redoutablement astucieux. Sa spécialité est d'endormir, charmer et flatter. Assez similaire à ses tactiques militaires de prédilection, quelque part. Contourner l'ennemi pour mieux le surprendre. Mais je m'égare. »

Elle se mit à me caresser les cheveux. Je laissai mon regard s'égarer par le fenêtre.

« Aussi gentil et aimable qu'il puisse apparaître, mon cousin ne manque certes pas de ressources pour 'parvenir à ses fins', comme il dit. Mais il a réellement un bon fond, même s'il peut se montrer assez irritant à ses mauvaises heures.

-Hum... Il m'a complètement prise de court. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce qu'il me présente une telle requête, comme cela.

-Requête ? »

Elle s'esclaffa d'un rire clair.

« Tu vois ? Il est déjà bon signe que tu sois parvenue à déceler ses ruses, mais il a réussi à te présenter cette 'requête' comme sa manière de t'exprimer sa reconnaissance ! Fascinant, non ? »

Éberluée, je la fixai.

« Tu as raison. Au début, il a parlé d'une 'suggestion' destinée à m'aider...

-Typique de sa part. Il est un maître dans l'art de retourner les choses à sa faveur. Et il s'est montré un excellent professeur pour moi, je dois dire.

-Avais-je vraiment mon mot à dire là-dedans ?

-Très sincèrement, j'en doute. Mais il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter ses petits jeux avec moi, alors il s'est adressé à toi par défaut. Qui sait, il pense peut-être que tu aurais assez d'influence sur Xander pour le faire accéder à sa demande ? »

Songeuse, je restai muette un moment.

« Est-ce vraiment une si mauvaise idée ?

-Quoi donc, chérie ?

-De lui confier le commandement de Fallmount. Je veux dire, si cet Ursus est vraiment si incompétent... Ne serait-ce pas mieux de confier les rênes de la région à quelqu'un d'habile comme lui ?

-Les gens trop habiles déplaisent généralement à notre père. Il n'est pas dupe des flagorneurs de l'espèce de mon cousin.

-Mais qui se soucie qu'il soit flagorneur s'il gère bien ses terres et ses hommes ?

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons décider de transférer la gouvernance d'une si vaste province d'une Maison à une autre sur un coup de tête, Tessia. Ce serait une injustice pour Ursus lui-même que de le dénigrer avant même que nous ne nous soyons rendues sur place pour voir l'état des choses de nos propres yeux. »

Honteuse, je baissai les yeux.

« C'est vrai... Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et je ne fais que me baser sur ce que l'un de ses détracteurs essaie de me faire croire...

-Pour être tout à fait honnête, Julius n'a pas tort. Ursus est loin d'être le plus compétent des dirigeants. Sa réputation de coureur de jupons insouciant et superficiel le précède jusqu'à Windmire. Mais il nous faut autre chose que des rapports pour le démettre une bonne fois pour toutes de ses fonctions. »

Je hochai la tête, moyennement convaincue. Nous étions en guerre. Pouvions-nous nous permettre de laisser un gouverneur inapte mener sa province à la dérive ? Cela pouvait suffire pour entraîner la perte de Nohr, non ? D'après ce que j'avais vu, Hoshido était mieux préparé que jamais. Je commençais même à me demander si la prétendue tentative de nous arrêter d'Hinoka en avait vraiment été une. Dans le cas contraire, quel avait pu être leur but ? Me déstabiliser ? M'entraîner à ma rallier à eux ? Ils n'auraient pas perdu tout espoir que je les rejoigne, en ce cas ?

Je secouai la tête. Que m'arrivait-il ?! Moi, la princesse candide et magnanime, me mettais à penser à destituer un homme sans même l'avoir rencontré, et à imaginer mille stratagèmes tordus. Aurais-je seulement été capable de faire mieux qu'Ursus de Gehring ?

Ce fut sur ses doutes que je m'endormis, plusieurs heures après le départ de Camilla et le dîner.

…

Nous arrivâmes en territoire familier plus vite que je le réalisai, les bois sombres de la Forêt de la Mélancolie apparaissant à l'horizon. Azura chevauchait à côté de moi, discrète, presque effacée, comme à l'ordinaire. Je la sentais d'une humeur sombre s'accordant avec la mienne. Jakob, en revanche, affichait un air rayonnant.

« Nous serons au château dans quelques semaines, à ce rythme, » se réjouit-il.

« T-Tant mieux... » souffla Élise, derrière lui. « Je suis exténuée. Je suis impatiente de retrouver mon lit. »

Pour la première fois depuis notre départ de Sapientia, je la fixai longuement, alertée par sa voix inhabituellement faible. Élise s'était montrée étonnamment discrète durant le voyage, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon signe. Son teint habituellement opalin était livide, et des cercles sombres se formaient sous ses yeux dont le pétillement semblait terni. Elle semblait si lasse que je craignis qu'elle ne tombe de sa jument. Camilla dut songer la même chose, car ses sourcils se froncèrent de souci quand elle posa le regard sur sa sœur.

« Ce voyage n'a pas été facile pour toi, ma pauvre chérie... » souffla Camilla, compatissante. J'acquiesçai.

« Pourtant tu ne t'es pas plainte une seule fois. Tu as été exemplaire. Accroche-toi, d'accord ? On y est presque. »

Un faible mais vaillant sourire se dessina sur son visage angélique.

« C'est d'accord, Tessia. Je te promets que je ne te ferai pas défaut... »

Camilla hocha la tête, appréciative et attendrie. Non sans hésitation, je remis mon cheval en marche. Alors que je posais le regard sur la ville se dessinant au loin, cependant, j'entendis le son de quelqu'un glissant de sa selle derrière moi et atterrissant au sol avec un bruit sourd. Pilant, je fis volte-face pour voir Effie, l'expression angoissée, étendre Élise au sol dans ses bras.

« Élise ! » m'écriai-je, paniquée. Tandis que Camilla faisait stopper la troupe, je descendis précipitamment de ma monture pour m'agenouiller à côté de la plus jeune princesse.

Une fine pellicule de sueur moitait son front pâle, et ses grands yeux parme étaient mi-clos. Elle avait la respiration sifflante.

« Pourquoi... est-ce que tout tourne... » marmonna-t-elle. Son regard se perdit dans le vide au-dessus de nous. Effie m'adressa un regard plein de détresse.

« Élise ! Réponds-moi ! » l'implorai-je. « Que t'arrive-t-il ? Par tous les dieux, elle est brûlante ! » hoquetai-je, posant une main sur son front, en écartant doucement les cheveux blonds.

Une longue mèche bleu pâle tomba doucement sur la poitrine d'Élise tandis qu'Azura se penchait pour l'examiner, l'expression concentrée. À ce stade, un attroupement s'était d'ores et déjà formé autour de nous, mais je m'en moquais. Seule m'importait l'extrême faiblesse que je sentais émaner, sournoise, de ma petite sœur.

« Vertiges, fièvres... » murmura Azura. « C'est ce que je craignais.

-Azura, que se passe-t-il ? Tu connais ces symptômes ? »

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête.

« Sauf erreur de ma part, elle souffre d'une maladie endémique des îles qu'elle a dû contracter sur le bateau. Ces fièvres évoluent rapidement. Il faut agir vite, ou nous risquons le pire. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux fabriquer un remède à partir d'une plante qui pousse en Hoshido. Malheureusement, on ne la trouve nulle part en Nohr. »

Paniquée, je me mis à faire les cent pas.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose, bon sang ! Je ne la laisserai pas mourir ! »

Une main rassurante se posa soudain sur mon épaule, me faisant me figer. Camilla plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« Bien sûr que non ! Nous allons faire ce qu'i faire. Je-

-Tessia ! Iago vient de nous transmettre de nouveaux ordres ! »

Silas, qui était resté en arrière, se dirigeait vers nous à bride abattue. Il stoppa net, mettant pied à terre, une expression inquiète passant sur son visage quand il vit nos airs soucieux.

« De nouveaux ordres ? Maintenant ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment... Que veut Père cette fois ? » lançai-je avec humeur, mon ton teinté d'anxiété et le cœur serré.

« Apparemment, il veut te récompenser de ta réussite à Sapientia, et souhaite nous voir nous rendre au palais royal de Macarath afin que tu t'y reposes. Mais... Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda à son tour Silas. Puis il se pencha par-dessus mon épaule, avisant Élise étendue au sol, tremblante.

« Oh non ! La princesse est souffrante ? » interrogea-t-il. Je hochai la tête.

« Nous reposer, vraiment ? » fis-je, suspicieuse. « Hum... Les dieux soient loués. Je craignais qu'il me demande encore de tuer quelqu'un. Peut-être pourront-ils aider Élise là-bas. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est notre seul espoir. Azura connaît une plante curative à la maladie qu'elle a contractée, mais elle ne pousse qu'en Hoshido. »

Le chevalier hocha la tête, regardant Azura passer un linge humide apporté par Camilla sur le visage d'Élise, soutenu par Effie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura sûrement de quoi la soigner à Macarath.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-On y trouve les meilleurs médecins du pays. Ils ont des réserves de remèdes incomparables.

-Nous devons nous hâter, Tessia, » souffla Azura. « Elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps. »

…

Xander souleva le pan d'entrée de la tente d'état-major. Dedans, réunis autour d'une table sur laquelle était dépliée une carte marquée de points rouges, se tenaient une femme aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux verts portant une armure noire à filigranes d'argent, flanquée d'un imposant lévrier à l'allure aussi svelte et racée que sa maîtresse, et un homme pétulant. Tous deux d'une trentaine d'années, et portant l'azur et le lévrier des Lovell. Une jeune femme arborant elle une armure or et argent et les couleurs des Drachenwald se tourna vers lui à son entrée et lui adressa un large sourire, entraînant les regards des autres. Celui de Claudia se posa sur lui avec un sérieux inébranlable. S'il était une chose qu'il avait toujours appréciée chez elle, c'était son calme et sa mesure à toute épreuve, qui lui permettaient de se montrer réfléchie et de bon conseil en toutes circonstances. Se reposer sur elle lui était d'un confort étrange.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, le lévrier dressa les oreilles, le suivant du regard. Xander se plaça devant la table, englobant les trois occupants de la tente d'un regard rapide.

« Quelles nouvelles ? » s'enquit-il laconiquement. Dennis se racla la gorge.

« Les progrès sont stables, Mon Seigneur, quoique nous devrions peut-être envoyer plus de troupes au sud.

-Je le permets. Faites le nécessaire. »

Il grimaça.

« Je ne m'attendais certes pas à ce que le Seigneur Duncan tombe si facilement...

-J'ai été également surprise, » lâcha Claudia. « À ce propos, a-t-on des nouvelles des renforts ?

-Toujours aucun messager, » répondit Dennis. « Nous ne pouvons qu'en déduire qu'ils ont dû se faire tomber dessus par quelque bande de sauvages, ou des insurgés de Fallmount remontés dans Esterlyn...

-Dennis, tu sais comme moi que nous en aurions eu vent, » rétorqua sèchement Claudia. « Ils n'ont pas passé nos frontières.

-Mais, en ce cas, ils ont pu se perdre ! Je ne vois que cette solution. Ils ont dû-

-Assez, » trancha Xander, soupirant. Il fronça les sourcils, sévère.

« Comment se fait-il qu'une escouade de deux-cents hommes ait pu se _perdre_ , Dennis ?! N'étiez-vous pas censés superviser leur avancée ? Quant à penser qu'ils aient pu se faire neutraliser par une bande de sauvages -qui auraient, j'imagine, franchi le Gouffre Sans Fin en volant- ou de vulgaires bandits à peine à même de tenir une épée cinq minutes... »

Il ferma les paupières. Quand il les rouvrit, un éclat agacé passa dans son regard.

« Par les dieux, comment m'expliqueriez-vous pareille merveille ? » grinça-t-il. Un grand silence tomba sur la petite congrégation.

« Fallmount, Fallmount... »

Xander, mains dans le dos, se mit à arpenter la tente à grands pas irrités.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre ce nom. Il est temps de mettre un terme à ces petites rébellions, et une bonne fois pour toutes, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elles ne puissent plus être imputées de la _disparition_ pure et simple de nos troupes.

-Dans tous les cas, » intervint une voix perchée et à la fois suave et râpeuse. Xander se tourna vers Peri. « Janholt est graaaaand ouvert maintenant, non ? Nous devons faire quelque chose !

-En effet, il est également urgent de renforcer les défenses de la côte, puisque je pense évanoui l'espoir que ces renforts fantômes parviennent un jour à leur destination. »

Dennis déglutit, se ratatinant.

« Dois-je envoyer d'autres hommes dans le sud, en ce cas ? » suggéra Claudia.

« Non. Je ne tiens pas à voir se répéter un schéma identique. Je vais dépêcher l'un de mes propres émissaires dans le sud s'enquérir de l'avancée de la situation avant toute autre chose. Laslow, par exemple. Hum, en parlant de lui... Où est cet homme ? Peri ? »

Son regard dévia sur sa vassale, qui eut un gloussement.

« Hum, je ne sais pas. Tout à l'heure, je crois bien qu'il discutait encore avec cette fille mignonne qu'il a rencontrée en ville l'autre jour. »

Claudia grimaça, tandis que Xander se pinçait l'arête du nez.

« U-Une autre ?

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris... » fit Dennis, avant de détourner les yeux, son petit sourire retombant sous le regard foudroyant du prince.

« Au nom de tous les dieux, je vais avoir une bonne discussion avec lui quand il se représentera sous mes yeux.

-Peut-être devriez-vous garder cela pour un autre soir, Votre Altesse. Il va revenir les mains vides, et vous savez dans quel état il est quand ça lui arrive, hi hi, » susurra Peri. Le visage de Claudia se ferma.

« Raison de plus qu'il le refasse marcher droit. Cet homme serait capable de se saouler à mort pour noyer sa peine.

-Je vous en prie, concentrons-nous sur le plan, » laissa tomber Xander. « Nous pourrons aborder le comportement de Laslow ultérieurement. »

Claudia acquiesça.

« Et pour Fallmount, que faisons-nous ? »

À cet instant, une jeune fille vêtue de riches atours et d'une écharpe de zibeline noire pénétra dans la tente d'une démarche dansante. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, et malgré tout, son sourire n'avait rien de gêné lorsqu'elle balaya le panel d'expressions ahuries en face d'elle. Xander s'était figé.

« Ah, voilà donc le prince héritier en personne... Je mourais littéralement d'impatience de vous rencontrer, Votre Altesse, » fit-elle d'un ton badin. Claudia fut la première à se remettre de sa surprise.

« Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, vous avez devant vous Son Altesse le Prince Héritier en personne. Il est d'usage, lorsqu'on cherche à entrer dans la tente où il se trouve, de demander audience.

-Oh, veuillez m'excuser, je suis absolument confuse, » souffla-t-elle sans en avoir l'air le moins du monde. Elle s'inclina, puis, au comble de l'effarement des autres, s'esclaffa.

« Aucune idée de qui elle est, mais elle a de biens jolis vêtements, » pépia Peri. Xander toussa.

« Qui êtes-vous, Ma Dame ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial démentant son air courtois. La jeune femme lui adressa un charmant sourire.

« Une invitée personnelle du Roi Garon. »

Une fois de plus, Xander tomba des nues. Quoique, à la réflexion...

Il croisa le regard de Claudia, et sut qu'elle partageait les mêmes pensées. Il refréna une grimace écœurée.

« Mon père n'est-il pas à Krakenburg ? » s'enquit-il. La fille sourit à nouveau. Elle avait des yeux noisette mouchetés d'or, et des cheveux châtains remontés en un chignon complexe.

« Oh, si. Mais il m'a permis de me rendre ici pour étudier les progrès de vos troupes, mon prince. Il compte sur moi pour lui rendre un rapport... détaillé. »

Ulcéré par l'outrecuidance et l'abus d'autorité de Garon, Xander crispa les poings. Libre à lui de venir diriger ses armées, s'il ne l'en pensait pas digne. Quant à cette fille... À l'instant même où elle lui sourit une fois de plus, Xander sut qu'il ne lui accorderait pas la moindre once de confiance. Il allait devoir la surveiller personnellement, ou la faire surveiller par des hommes de confiance, en permanence. Encore une charge. Comme s'il n'avait pas été assez occupé jusqu'à présent...

Ce fut, malgré toute la répulsion que son père et la méfiance que cette arrivante impromptue lui inspiraient, avec un léger sourire qu'il lui baisa la main et lâcha :

« Je vois... Bienvenue à notre camp et notre armée, Dame...

-Layla, » répondit-elle doucereusement. Xander plissa les yeux.

« Votre Altesse ! »

Un soldat souleva soudain le pan d'entrée de la tente, essoufflé. Il tomba à genoux devant Xander.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » soupira le prince impatiemment. « J'aimerais ne pas être dérangé dans l'immédiat.

-Il s'agit de la Princesse Tessia, Votre Altesse... »

Claudia et Dennis échangèrent un regard, tandis que Peri observait l'expression de son seigneur changer, reflétant surprise, puis tension. Mais il se reprit presque instantanément, et son visage n'exprimait que sa sévérité accoutumée lorsqu'il intima :

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous, parlez.

-Nous avons reçu un message de Dame Camilla, Votre Altesse. Dame Tessia a mené sa mission à bien avec brio, mais... »

Xander relâcha le souffla qu'il avait retenu sans s'en apercevoir.

« ...Mais... ?

-Leurs Altesses Camilla, Tessia et Élise ont prévu de faire un détour par Macarath. La Princesse Élise est atteinte de fièvres. Elle est gravement malade, Votre Altesse. »

Xander tressaillit.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » souffla-t-il.

« La Princesse Élise est souffrante, Mon Seigneur. Ils prévoient de consulter les médecins de Macarath sur sa condition. »

Un grand silence tomba. Non... Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas un autre de ses frères et sœurs. Il ne l'autoriserait pas.

« Votre Altesse... ? » hésita le soldat après un temps.

« Laissez-nous, » laissa tomber Xander. L'homme s'inclina et disparut.

« Je suis navrée, Xander, » chuchota Claudia. Il serra les dents.

« J'ignorais qu'elle était avec Tessia. Je la pensais en sécurité à Krakenburg. Elle n'était censée les accompagner que jusqu'au fort Dracomor... J'ai été idiot. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle tenterait par tous les moyens de la suivre, et que ses vassaux ne parviendraient à l'en empêcher... »

Pivotant sur ses talons, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui, il fit un signe du menton à Peri.

« Peri, avec moi. »

La jeune femme battit des cils.

« Très bien, Votre Altesse. Mais que faisons-nous ? »

Ils remontèrent l'allée du campement.

« La route jusqu'à Macarath n'est pas sûre. Les brigands s'enhardissent de jour en jour. Vous allez vous rendre là-bas, Laslow et vous, pour veiller sur mes sœurs. Et emmenez suffisamment d'hommes. Je veux que l'ordre soit rétabli dans cette région. »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, et Peri manqua de lui rentrer dans le dos.

« Mon Seigneur... ?

-Où est ce fichu godelureau, au nom d'Anankos ?! »


	15. Chapitre 14 : Réception

Suite à la condition d'Élise, notre décision fut rapidement affirmée. Ainsi, nous déviâmes de notre trajectoire initiale pour nous diriger vers la ville des miracles. C'était ce que j'aimais à me répéter.

L'état d'Élise empirait de jour en jour. Nous dûmes reconvertir l'un des chariots contenant les armes de la troupe en attelage médical. Elle ne pouvait plus monter à cheval.

À partir de là, nous nous relayâmes pour la veiller, de jour comme de nuit, Camilla, Azura, Effie et moi. Étant accoutumée à la voir si pétillante, pleine de vie et d'énergie, il nous était particulièrement insoutenable de voir son teint frais de rose perdre peu à peu toute couleur, jusqu'à devenir aussi pâle que les draps dans lesquels on la bordait, et ses yeux se ternir inexorablement.

Avec l'augmentation d'intensité des fièvres vinrent les hallucinations. Elle croyait être de retour à Krakenburg et tentait de se lever, avant de retomber faiblement sur sa couche, nous brisant le cœur. Elle marmonnait également des phrases inintelligibles dans son sommeil, dans lesquels nous distinguions parfois quelques noms : les nôtres, mais aussi celui de Xander, et même de Léo. Pas une fois, cependant, elle n'appela Garon.

Le jour où les remparts de Macarath arrivèrent en vue, elle gémissait, se tordant de douleur entre ses draps froissés. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux ni mangé depuis deux jours, et avait à peine absorbé un peu d'eau. Azura ne disait rien, tentant de la soulager en lui appliquant gant mouillé sur gant mouillé sur le front, ou en chantant tout bas des berceuses qui semblaient en effet l'apaiser un peu plus tôt. Mais rien n'y faisait plus, et nous lisions dans ses yeux d'or un pronostic des plus sombres.

Alors que j'étais à son chevet, assise à côté de Camilla, aucune d'entre nous ne prononçant un mot, Silas souleva le pan de toile à l'arrière du chariot, pénétrant à l'intérieur.

« Nous voici devant le palais, » annonça-t-il.

Derrière lui, je vis une longue avenue pavée s'étirer plus loin que mes yeux ne distinguaient. La cité était cossue, et les habitations bourgeoises, à l'architecture audacieuse toute en coupoles et en arches. Je hochai lugubrement la tête.

« Tout n'est pas perdu, » me souffla Camilla, posant sa main sur la mienne. Je lui adressai un faible sourire, avant de rabattre mon attention sur Élise. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement, avec difficulté. Le simple fait de respirer semblait lui coûter.

Cette vision me fendant l'âme, je détournai les yeux, les fixant sur le visage du chevalier, qui esquissa un salut du menton avant de disparaître, la bâche retombant devant la vue extérieure, nous occultant les hauts murs blanchis à la chaux. Cherchant à me changer les idées, je pris place sur un tabouret devant, soulevant précautionneusement le coin de la toile, avant de hausser les sourcils.

« Camilla... » soufflai-je. « Viens voir, s'il te plaît.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? » demanda la princesse, avant de venir vers moi de sa démarche féminine et chaloupée. Je lui indiquai d'un regard ce qui m'alertait.

« Quelle est cette foule devant les portes ? » songea-t-elle à voix haute. Nous comprîmes en même temps, quand un homme vêtu d'un habit blanc et de sandales, la bouche masquée par une étoffe sombre et un casque de samouraï sur la tête, se tourna vers nous.

« L'armée Hoshidienne ! » hoquetai-je. Camilla fronça les sourcils.

« Reste avec Élise. Je vais voir ce qu'il en est. »

Avant que je puisse répondre, elle sauta à bas du chariot et disparut de mon champ de vision. Tiraillée entre l'envie de la suivre pour prévenir les autres et mon incapacité à laisser ma petite sœur seule dans un tel état, je me mordis la lèvre.

Quand Azura, cependant, se présenta, je ne perdis pas cette occasion, lui demandant de veiller sur Élise, et m'éclipsai. J'avais conscience de lui transmettre ma tâche de façon ingrate, mais je ne pouvais décemment rester ici à l'abri pendant que des négociations, voire des hostilités, se dérouleraient dehors.

Quand je descendis, cependant, je fus accueillie par une scène tétanisante. Nous étions encerclés, et devant nous se tenait un guerrier de haute stature à la carrure imposante et à l'armure rouge trop familières. Derrière, des douves assez profondes pour un palais si central nous coupaient toute retraite. Je me pétrifiai sur place.

« Bonjour, Tessia, » lâcha Ryoma, s'avançant. Aussitôt, mes compagnons se resserrèrent de façon protectrice autour de moi.

D'un coup d'œil, je comparai nos deux forces. Les Hoshidiens, bien qu'ayant leur souverain à leur tête, ne disposaient que d'une escouade comparable à la nôtre. Mais je savais de vécu que cela n'engageait à rien. Se fier à la simple force numérique était une grossière erreur.

M'efforçant de rester calme et composée, je hochai respectueusement la tête, me redressant.

« Cela fait longtemps, ma sœur. Depuis ce jour fatidique à la frontière... »

Le grand prince Hoshidien avait entrepris de tourner autour de moi d'une manière qui me mit affreusement mal à l'aise, me rappelant un tigre sur le point de bondir sur sa proie. Néanmoins, je restai impassible.

« En effet.

-Je vois que tu es devenue une fidèle servante de Nohr. Ton maître doit être fier. D'autant plus qu'à présent, tu parviens à enrôler des nôtres dans tes rangs. »

Son regard dériva sur Kaze, dur, qui le soutint sans broncher. Nulle insolence ni trace de peur dans ses yeux. Juste une fierté digne.

« Je ne veux pas me disputer. Pas aujourd'hui, » soupirai-je.

Ryoma éclata d'un rire incrédule et sans joie.

« Disputer ? Tu évoques cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une saine, banale querelle entre frères et sœurs. N'as-tu pas pourtant choisi de nous renier, sur ce plan comme sur les autres ? »

Il dégaina Rajinto, son katana au pouvoir foudroyant, crépitant d'étincelles. Tout en suivant ses mouvements d'une manière rigoureusement attentive, j'articulai d'un ton mesuré :

« Ryoma, je t'en prie, laisse-nous passer. Ma sœur Élise est très malade. Si nous ne la faisons pas soigner sous les plus brefs délais, elle mourra.

-La princesse Nohrienne est souffrante ? »

Son regard gris d'acier dériva sur le chariot d'où j'étais sortie, songeur.

« Je vois qu'elle compte beaucoup à tes yeux. Nous aurions tant aimé avoir une telle place dans ton cœur... » souffla-t-il, avant de se durcir à nouveau. « Dans ce cas, passons un marché. Sa vie contre la tienne. Reviens en Hoshido et j'ordonnerai immédiatement à mes troupes de se replier.

-Tu sais que je ne peux accepter, » rétorquai-je, soupirant. « Sois clément, je t'en supplie. »

Un éclat passa dans les yeux du prince guerrier. Était-ce de l'hésitation ? Un fléchissement de volonté ? Une réminiscence du temps où, enfant, je l'implorais ainsi, peut-être, de choses simples et innocentes ? Ou au contraire un durcissement de son âme ?

Je ne le saurai jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, le prince leva son katana à la garde d'or, le pointant sur moi.

« Ton seul autre choix est de te battre, ici et maintenant, » déclara-t-il, intransigeant. « En garde, Tessia. Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable.

-Ryoma, arrête ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! Je combats pour Nohr, mais je ne veux pas être l'ennemie d'Hoshido ! Je ne souhaite que la paix ! »

Ryoma grimaça.

« Ah ! Que de paroles creuses ! Même si c'était vrai, le monstre que tu nommes ton père n'est pas du même avis. Ils t'ont endoctrinée. Tu es aveugle à leurs manigances lâches et délétères. »

Mon cœur s'accéléra follement, l'angoisse me submergeant. Que pouvais-je faire ? Y avait-il une issue, ou la confrontation était-elle réellement la seule solution ? Une migraine soudaine naquit dans un jaillissement, un éclair douloureux entre mes tempes.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, le futur roi d'Hoshido leva son arme crépitante, qui fut arrêtée par une hache d'argent presque aussi éclatante. Un rayon de lumière passa entre les deux armes, se réfléchissant sur leur tranchant. Puis Ryoma repoussa la hache de guerre de Camilla, qui regagna souplement son équilibre, avant de l'asséner de nouveau. Ryoma la bloqua une nouvelle fois, puis, remontant brusquement son katana, parvint à la faire sauter des mains de la princesse belliciste. Les yeux de Camilla étincelèrent. Je n'avais jamais vu un adversaire lui résister plus de quelques secondes. Nul doute que la longévité de la combativité de Ryoma l'irritait fortement. Néanmoins, aussi puissante fût-elle, je savais que la force du prince Hoshidien dépassait la sienne.

« Camilla ! » criai-je. « Non, arrête ! »

Paniquée, je sentis mes ongles s'allonger et se transformer en griffes, faisant saigner mes doigts et me provoquant une douleur lancinante. Jetant un coup d'œil à mes mains, je vis que des écailles les avaient envahies. Mes canines s'allongèrent, se transformant en crocs, mes gencives saignant également. Je me pliai en deux, comme écartelée, ma colonnes vertébrale semblant de tordre et s'étirer comme un accordéon, mon plan d'organisation se réarrangeant.

Sans m'écouter, elle tira de sa ceinture un petit tome y étant accroché, que je reconnus, au symbole ornant la couverture de cuir, comme catalyseur de magie du feu. Elle l'ouvrit, fermant les yeux, et une boule de flammes se forma au-dessus de sa paume, qu'elle projeta sur Ryoma, qui n'eut cependant aucun mal à l'esquiver. Sentant la situation dégénérer, je m'interposai désespérément, ignorant les coups sourds de mon cœur battant douloureusement contre mes côtes et le sang martelant mes tempes. Dans ma hâte, je tendis une main vers eux, faisant jaillir ma dracopierre, autour de laquelle j'avais refermée mes doigts griffus.

« Arrêtez ! Arr- Argh ! »

Le hurlement de détresse de Tessia fut perdu dans un rugissement alors que d'immenses ailes se déployaient dans son dos, dans un éclat de lumière.

…

Le dragon se dressa, menaçant, sur ses postérieurs, déchirant l'air de ses serres. Les humains levaient sur lui des visages effrayés, congestionnés de peur. Une pierre verte, éclatante, luisait par terre près de lui. La dracopierre.

La bête eut un nouveau rugissement jouissif, extatique. L'humaine avait perdu son emprise sur lui. Elle ne pourrait le contrôler, désormais, l'empêcher de laisser libre cours à sa soif de sang. Soif... Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps de l'étancher.

Le sol trembla quand il retomba sur ses quatre membres. Il tendit la gueule, bordée de crocs effilés, luisants, vers Ryoma, qui fronça les sourcils, esquivant.

« Tessia ! Reviens-nous, je t'en prie ! » cria le prince. Camilla tenta de s'avancer par derrière pour le maîtriser, mais la créature fouetta l'air de sa queue, la forçant à sauter au-dessus. La seconde fois, elle ne put esquiver, et fut balayée.

Alors que Beruka s'avançait, fermement décidée à enseigner les bonnes manières à ce monstre, Camilla la retint d'un geste.

« Non ! Elle n'est physiquement plus elle-même, mais c'est toujours Tessia. Ne la blessez pas ! »

Parallèlement, Ryoma donnait les mêmes ordres à ses soldats. Bientôt, un cercle d'hommes insignifiants entoura le dragon, qui, mécontent, poussa un rugissement irrité. Ils osaient le défier, lui ! Ils allaient amèrement le regretter.

Mais au moment où il allait abattre sa patte pour écraser un homme serrant une hache dans ses mains et une femme, à ses côtés, armée d'une lance, une intense lumière l'aveugla. Au milieu d'une sphère éclatante se matérialisa un autre dragon, minuscule, rouge et bleu. Il hésita, et l'autre créature en profita pour s'approcher de lui, lévitant sur une boule de cristal. La bête reconnut un Dragon Astral. D'ordinaire, ces derniers, stupidement pacifistes, ne se mêlaient jamais ni des combats entre les hommes, ni entre eux. Mais celui-là semblait vouloir défendre la pitoyable engeance grouillant à ses pieds. Pathétique. Il l'écraserait comme les autres.

Mais déjà, vive comme l'éclair, Lilith avait fondu sur la dracopierre. Sachant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, l'autre créature la balaya d'un coup de patte, l'envoyant s'écraser contre les remparts du palais, et le Dragon Astral retomba au sol, inerte. Paniqués, aucun des deux camps ne savait que faire. Mais Jakob, lui, avait vu ce qu'avait essayé de faire Lilith, et se jeta sans réfléchir sur la gemme verte brillante, la brandissant au dragon. Celui-ci eut ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un grognement méprisant. L'éclat de la pierre s'intensifiait, l'entourant d'un halo. Se sentant tiraillé, il gronda, s'apprêtant à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette nuisance.

 _« Jakob ! Jakob ! NON ! »_

L'humaine. Sa voix lui parvenait encore, le faisait fléchir. Un flash s'imposa à son esprit. Celle avec qui il partageait sa conscience. Et cet homme. Plaisantant. Riant.

Il hésita. Les autres hommes, ceux ne portant pas d'armures de métal, obéissant aux ordres du samouraï en rouge, avaient commencé à le menacer de leurs ridicules cure-dents. La femme en armure portant une lance qu'il avait failli massacrer les repoussa farouchement.

« Effie ! Mais que fais-tu ?! » s'écria l'homme à la hache. La femme chevalier se retourna vers lui, pointant sa lance vers ceux qui menaçaient le dragon.

« Dame Élise m'a dit de protéger Dame Tessia.

-Et ?! »

Elle abaissa la visière de son casque.

« Alors c'est ce que je fais, » rétorqua-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus simple qui fût, d'un ton presque ingénu.

Le dragon oscilla entre agacement et admiration. Il n'avait nul besoin d'être protégé. Il les réduirait tous en bouillie. D'un autre côté, en voyant la femme s'attaquer à elle seule à ceux qui lui tenaient tête, un autre chevalier la rejoignant bientôt, se liguant contre ses ennemis, il ne put qu'être spectateur de sa force. Il respectait la force. Elle était la seule chose digne de considération et de déférence.

Distrait, il en oublia de surveiller l'homme lui présentant la dracopierre, qui se mit à luire avec plus d'éclat que jamais. Au même moment où un galop de cheval se faisait entendre, un cri aigu l'arrêta juste alors qu'il allait le réduire à néant.

« Tessia ! Non ! Grande sœur ! »

Une jeune humaine, faible, chancelante, se tenait sur le pas du chariot derrière lui. Elle tendit la main, et s'effondra, tandis qu'une aura blanche entourait la créature.

Tessia tomba en arrière, ayant conscience d'être rattrapée par une paire de bras solides qui la soulevèrent, avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

…

Lorsque je m'éveillai, dans une chambre inconnue, trois visages étaient penchés sur moi. Les deux premiers, appartenant respectivement à Jakob et Camilla, étaient soucieux. Le troisième, qui lui ne m'était pas familier, s'illumina d'un sourire éblouissant quand j'ouvris les yeux.

« Heureux de vous trouver indemne, ou presque, Votre Altesse, » lâcha l'inconnu. Les jambes nonchalamment croisées, il avait le sourire charmeur et la lueur couvant dans le regard, à la fois désinvolte et pétillante, de ceux qui se savent attirants et comment en user. Quelque chose en lui me rappelait Julius de Minett.

« Merci... » soufflai-je, tâchant de me redresser. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir.

Au moment où j'allais demander ce qui s'était passé, tout me revint brusquement. Je m'assis d'un coup, faisant sursauter mes trois garde-malades.

« Élise ! Comment va Élise !

-Chut... Calme-toi, ma chérie, » me murmura Camilla, appuyant doucement sur mes épaules pour me forcer à me recoucher. « Elle va bien. Elle dort dans la chambre à côté. Je viens d'aller la voir.

-Je veux la voir, moi aussi !

-Elle a besoin de repos, et toi aussi.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

Camilla et Jakob échangèrent un coup d'œil.

« Presque deux jours. Tu nous a fait une frayeur affreuse.

-Et... Et Ryoma ? Qu'est-il arrivé... Après... Après... Ai-je blessé... tué quelqu'un ? » demandai-je, redoutant la réponse. Je soulevai une main de dessous les draps dans lesquels j'étais bordée, l'inspectant. Rien d'anormal, si ce n'était ce petit liseré rougeâtre incrusté sous mes ongles. Du sang coagulé. J'espérais que ce fût le mien.

« Non... Mais... Sans Jakob, je n'aurais juré de rien, » souffla Camilla. « Il nous a tous sauvés en parvenant à te maîtriser. »

Par réflexe, je cherchai la dracopierre dans ma poche. Je ne portais qu'une chemise longue de batiste.

« Ma dracopierre ! » m'exclamai-je, alarmée. « Où est-elle ?

-Ici, Ma Dame. »

Jakob sortit la gemme lisse et froide comme du verre poli de son gilet, me la tendant. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa quand je refermai mes doigts dessus.

« Vous l'avez échappée quand vous avez bondi pour vous jeter entre Son Altesse votre sœur et... le prince d'Hoshido.

-Et je me suis transformée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Camilla et Jakob acquiescèrent sombrement.

« Tu as perdu le contrôle. Loués soient les dieux que Jakob ait eu l'idée de brandir cette pierre sous ta gueule. »

Mon majordome sembla hésiter.

« À vrai dire, je n'en aurais pas eu l'idée seul. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vu une étrange créature tenter de la brandir devant vous que j'ai tenté de le faire.

-Lilith ! »

Des réminiscences de la scène me revinrent.

« Elle va bien ?

-Elle a disparu après la bataille. Cela dit... Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous informer de ce que c'était, et de la raison pour laquelle vous lui avez donné le nom de notre bonne ? »

Je soupirai.

« Très bien, je vais tout vous expliquer... »

Quand ce fut fait, Camilla et Jakob restèrent muets un moment, assimilant l'information.

« Ainsi, dans la Forêt de la Mélancolie... » murmura-t-il. « Dans le feu de l'action, je n'y ai que modérément pris garde sur le moment, mais cette chose que j'ai vue, éclairant les bois, et sans laquelle nous n'aurions jamais pu combattre les monstres... C'était elle ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Elle a dit qu'elle veillerait sur moi, estimant qu'elle a une dette envers moi depuis le jour où je l'ai sauvée, enfant.

-Cet oisillon... » souffla Camilla.

« Oui. C'était elle. Elle n'a jamais été humaine.

-Cela explique sa disparition soudaine du château après ton départ... » songea Camilla. J'eus un faible sourire.

« Elle est comme un ange gardien, une véritable bénédiction. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier, à présent, pour ne pas l'avoir trop grièvement blessée. »

Captant mon humeur, Camilla et Jakob restèrent silencieux quelque temps. Ce fut finalement la princesse qui reprit la parole, s'éclaircissant la gorge, désignant l'homme à côté d'elle d'un geste souple de la main.

« Au fait... Je te présente Laslow, vassal de Xander. C'est à lui que tu dois de n'avoir que quelques bleus. S'il ne t'avait pas rattrapée quand tu tu t'es écroulée, devant les douves, l'histoire aurait pu se terminer totalement différemment. »

Réalisant que j'avais pour ainsi dire ignoré l'autre homme depuis le début de notre conversation, je rabattis mon attention sur lui, lui adressant un sourire d'excuse.

« Vassal de Xander... Oh... Enchantée. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin.

-L'honneur est mien, Altesse, » susurra l'homme, qui s'agenouilla devant le lit, me baisant galamment la main. Se relevant, il me sourit à nouveau. Il était mince, vêtu d'un seyant pourpoint à maheutre, et portait un bouclier cerclé de métal doré sur l'épaule, comme Selena.

« Je n'ai entendu que peu de choses à votre discussion, mais permettez-moi de vous expliquer ma présence ici aujourd'hui. Mon Seigneur, Messire Xander, nous a envoyés pour surveiller vos arrières.

-Nous ? Qui d'autre a-t-il dépêch- »

Je stoppai net, surprise par un claquement de sabots tout proche. Me levant du lit, je me penchai à la fenêtre, pour voir une jeune femme débouler dans la cour, juchée sur un immense alezan aux flancs fumants. Elle mit pied à terre, se dirigeant vers la porte du palais.

« Si vous me permettez, Ma Dame, je vais aller préparer du thé, » proposa Jakob, se levant à son tour. « Vous devez être morte de soif.

-Merci, Jakob.

-Souhaitez-vous du vert ou du noir ?

-V-Vert, s'il te plaît. »

Il s'inclina, tournant les talons.

« Attends ! »

Mon majordome se retourna, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Désirez-vous autre chose ?

-Merci... pour tout. »

Il eut un bref sourire, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Quelques secondes après, la jeune femme que j'avais vue passer le portail franchit le seuil de la pièce. Élancée, elle était vêtue d'un plastron de métal sur une chemise et d'un pantalon noir ajusté. Assez jolie, ses yeux étaient étranges, d'une teinte presque rose, comme les prunelles de ces animaux albinos dénuées de pigments, et sous lesquelles le sang circulant leur donnait pareille couleur.

« Ils ont tous fui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de transpercer quoi que ce soit, » déplora-t-elle, le ton boudeur, s'adressant à Laslow, avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle avait en outre une manière de fixer, sans ciller, assez troublante. Elle inclina la tête, me dévisageant, un large sourire lui fendant le visage.

« Ah. Au moins, vous êtes sauve.

-Qui a fui ? » demandai-je. « Les Hoshidiens ?

-Oui. On les a pourchassés quand nos renforts sont arrivés. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient le diable aux trousses. Dommage qu'ils aient été aussi rapides. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas haché menu quelqu'un. Ça me manque. »

Une lueur de démence dansait dans ses prunelles décolorées. On eût dit celle de l'un de ces pauvres hères dépendants des substances qu'ils achetaient à prix d'or à des marchands ambulants plutôt que de se sustenter correctement. Une frustration maladive, qui mettait mal à l'aise quiconque y était étranger.

La fille s'avança vers moi, me tendant la main.

« Je m'appelle Peri, au fait. P pour pulvériser, E pour étriper, R pour ravager et I pour immoler ! »

Elle éclata d'un rire détraqué qui me glaça. Je me fis violence pour lui serrer la main. Laslow, lui, leva les yeux au plafond.

« Tiens-toi un peu, Peri, veux-tu ? Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de donner un bonne première impression, pour une fois ? Peut-être qu'ainsi, les gens te rencontrant ne fuiraient pas à toutes jambes.

-Une bonne impression ? »

De l'étonnement passa dans ses yeux sanguins.

« Pourquoi tenter de cacher qui je suis ? Je suis pour les comportement naturels, moi. Et quand je n'aime pas quelqu'un, je le taille en pièces. C'est tout. »

Elle m'adressa un autre rayonnant sourire.

« Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir...

-Enfin, sauf si le Seigneur Xander m'en empêche. Bref. Je ne sais pas si Laslow vous l'a dit, mais nous sommes ses vassaux. Il nous a envoyés parce qu'il s'inquiète pour vous. Pour massacrer vos ennemis, tout ça. J'adore mon boulot ! »

Elle battit des mains, et je commençai sérieusement à me demander si j'étais plus en sécurité avec elle dans les parages. Xander lui faisait-il réellement confiance ?

« Peri... Ne le prenez pas mal, surtout... Mais si vous pouviez éviter de 'massacrer' trop de gens sous mes ordres... Je vous en saurais gré.

-Oh... J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix ? »

Elle soupira.

« C'est bien parce que c'est vous, et que le Seigneur Xander m'a dit de vous obéir. »

À cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Camilla se leva pour aller ouvrir, révélant le visage doux mais fatigué d'Azura.

« Elle est réveillée, » souffla-t-elle. Camilla hocha la tête, se tournant vers moi.

« Tessia ? Veux-tu aller voir Élise ? »

Hochant vivement la tête, je me levai, emboîtant le pas à Azura. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans sa chambre, sur la pointe des pieds, je fus rassurée de voir ma petite sœur avec une mine moins épouvantable.

« Tessia ? » demanda Élise. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, approchant de son côté.

« Oui, Élise ?

-Je suis contente... que tu ne sois pas... retournée... en... Hoshido. »

Attendrie, je caressai ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux, la respiration régulière. Bientôt, elle était endormie.

« Je crois que le pire est passé, » murmura doucement Azura. « Elle aura besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais se remettra complètement. »

Je hochai la tête.

« À quoi penses-tu, Tessia ? »

La question de l'ancienne princesse Nohrienne me prit de court. Je la regardai, transfigurée par ses yeux d'or liquide.

« Je ne cesse de me demander comment Ryoma savait que nous serions là.

-Tu penses qu'il le savait ?

-Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il pris le risque de s'infiltrer en territoire Nohrien ? Et, plus inquiétant encore, comment est-il parvenu aussi loin ? »

La réalisation me frappa.

« Orochi... » murmurai-je, ma voix réduite à un souffle. « Elle a dû les transplaner directement. Est-il possible qu'elle transporte un groupe si important ? D'autres médiums ont-ils ce pouvoir ? Le cas échéant, nous sommes plus en danger que jamais... Imagine... Ils pourraient se téléporter directement à l'intérieur même de Krakenburg ! »

Azura resta silencieuse.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce détour était impromptu. Il n'aurait pas dû en avoir connaissance. À moins que...

-Oui, il semblerait que des Nohriens souhaitent ta perte... »

Ahurie, j'écarquillai les yeux.

« Mais pourquoi ? Que leur ai-je fait ? »

Azura eut un soupir impuissant. Un moment s'écoula en silence, avant que je ne me passe une main dans les cheveux, ma mâchoire se décrochant. Deux cornes pointaient à travers mes mèches noires. Ainsi, ce poids étrange sur mon front n'était pas qu'un effet de mon imagination. Je soupirai.

Si je devais laisser cette forme prendre le dessus, cette chose me dominer totalement... Je ne connaîtrais que les réminiscences, vagues rumeurs et sombres échos de mes exactions, de ce que j'avais fait, détruit, tué, ravagé, et ma haine se baserait là-dessus, ma haine à l'égard de cette chose qui me contrôlait et me rongeait. Sans parler même de la répulsion que m'inspirait cette métamorphose, qu'elle fût partielle ou totale. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise qu'en cet instant. Aussi... laide. Je n'étais pourtant pas de celles pour lesquelles l'apparence était une priorité absolue, mais... Se muer en une créature féroce et imprévisible rentrait certainement dans les standards de ce qu'il était légitime de considérer comme un complexe.

Azura croisa mon regard tristement.

« Tout le monde sait, alors ? » soufflai-je. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Cela vaut mieux. Préparé, on est moins apte à paniquer et à s'emballer. Il s'agit simplement de convaincre tout le monde, à présent, que tu ne représentes pas un danger mais un atout exceptionnel. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, avant de passer distraitement un doigt sur mes dents. Mes canines s'étaient encore allongées.

« Comment te sentirais-tu si tu pouvais te transformer en ça ? » demandai-je avec lassitude. Azura me fixa un long moment avant de répondre.

« Déconcertée, troublée, cela va de soi, mais... »

Elle posa une main légère sur mon genou.

« Je n'aurais pas honte. Les dragons, autrefois, étaient des êtres supérieurs, qui aimaient et protégeaient les simples humains. Ils étaient forts et sages, et rien ne leur était impossible. Ils étaient les dieux du Bien et du Mal... Ils dirigeaient le monde.

-Que penses-tu que je suis ?

-Humaine et dragon, en tant qu'humaine, plutôt docile. »

Elle me regarda, ses prunelles d'or fouillant les miennes.

« Et en tant que dragon, tu es assez sauvage et farouche, mais seulement quand tu te laisses aller à ces... instincts primitifs.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait un moyen de conserver le contrôle ?

-Je crois que si tu t'y efforces de ta propre volonté, et pas parce que tu es simplement révulsée par cette créature que tu tentes d'occulter, que tu cherches à l'apprivoiser au lieu de la museler, ce serait possible. Après tout, c'est ce à quoi sert cette pierre. À te garder sous contrôle, à t'aider à demeurer toi-même et te maîtriser sous forme de dragon, jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles le libérer totalement. »

Je fixai la pierre luminescente couleur de jade entre mon pouce et mon index, la faisant tourner doucement, fascinée par ses pouvoirs. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle exister...

À cet instant, Élise remua, émettant un petit bruit.

« Tessia... Azura... » marmonna-t-elle. Aussitôt, je me penchai sur elle.

« Nous sommes là. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je... J'ai fait un rêve... Il y avait Gunter... Il me parlait... »

Attristée, je lui passai doucement une main sur le front.

« Gunter ?

-Oui... C'était bien lui... Il s'inquiétait pour toi... Il avait l'air... si seul... »

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, les paupières lourdes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... Gunter...

-Elle s'est rendormie, » souffla Azura après quelques instants. Songeuse, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder vers mon vieux mentor, sombrant dans la nostalgie.

…

« Votre Majesté, je viens vous rendre compte de l'avancement de Dame Tessia, » fit Iago, s'inclinant profondément devant le trône. Garon émit un grognement, le pressant à poursuivre d'un geste impérieux de la main.

« Il semblerait qu'elle ait réussi à s'emparer de Sapientia pour la gloire de Nohr.

-Elle a annexé Sapientia ? » souffla Garon. « Un comptoir stratégique et florissant. Impressionnant, je dois le reconnaître.

-Quant au Sage de l'Iris... Elle ne l'a pas tué de ses propres mains toutefois, conformément à vos exigences, le vieillard est mort. »

Un rictus cruel découvrit les dents étincelantes du souverain.

« Le vieil homme s'est donc finalement éteint... Une fois de plus, Tessia a scrupuleusement exécuté mes ordres. »

Il éclata d'un rire énorme, dément. Un rire qui sembla faire s'ébranler les lourdes colonnes de marbre noir elles-mêmes, et tétanisa le sorcier.

« Votre Majesté ? Sire ? » hasarda ce dernier, hésitant. La terrible hilarité du roi, loin se se stopper, ne fit que s'intensifier.

« Votre Majesté ? » répéta Iago, une lueur de peur dans ses yeux noirs.

« Iago...

-O-Oui, Sire ? »

Garon, en un battement de cils, retrouva son visage dur et fermé. Un éclat de détermination brillait dans son regard ténébreux, opaque et insondable.

« J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier. Je t'ordonne... de faire souffrir le martyre à Tessia. Qu'elle regrette le jour de sa naissance. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, ne la laisse surtout pas mourir, même si elle t'en conjure.

-Bien, Votre Majesté... Cela dit...je ne suis pas certain de comprendre quel est votre but... » murmura le conseiller, toujours prudemment inquiet.

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, seulement d'obéir, » rétorqua rudement Garon. « Mon loyal serviteur... Il est de la plus haute importance que je règne sur Hoshido. Et s'il faut pour cela sacrifier Tessia, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant. Elle doit pourtant rester en vie pour le moment. Tel est le souhait du grand Anankos. Nous devons préparer le corps et l'esprit de la jeune Tessia à ce qui l'attend... »

Iago déglutit.

« Tout comme on le ferait d'un veau avant de le mener à l'abattoir...

-Exactement. »

Un sourire réjoui fendit la figure grise du souverain. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Ma chère fille n'est pas encore prête, mais son heure approche inexorablement. Jusqu'à présent, Tessia m'a obéi sans faillir. Mais nous allons lui imposer un test. »

Il passa pensivement sa main chargée de lourdes bagues encastrées de gemmes noires dans sa barbe blanche.

« Elle devra combattre ceux qui appartiennent à sa famille de sang... Et les tuer. Sa peine nourrira la part sombre de son âme, et la rendra digne d'être sacrifiée sur l'autel du Dragon du Crépuscule.

-Je comprends, Votre Majesté... » susurra Iago. « Il en sera fait ainsi, et de bonne grâce. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà quelques petites idées...

-Mais auparavant, offrons-lui un bref répit. Le contraste n'en sera que plus brutal, si elle est prise de court. »

…

Je remontai les couloirs de Krakenburg, Azura sur les talons.

Dès notre arrivée, nous avions confié Élise à Effie, avec la tâche de la ramener à ses appartements, où elle serait plus à l'aise, et où des guérisseurs pourraient prendre soin d'elle constamment. Grâce aux efforts d'Azura et des médecins de Macarath, elle se rétablissait à vue d'œil, mais restait encore faible et tremblante. Malgré le nombre de couvertures qu'on lui entassait sur le dos, ses frissons ne se calmaient pas.

J'espérais voir Xander et Léo, mais il apparaissait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore revenus de la mission que Garon leur avait confiée. Alors, je pris sur moi et décidai d'en finir avec la tâche la plus déplaisante que j'avais à mener à bien : mon entrevue avec Garon.

Azura, depuis que nous avions passé les remparts de la capitale, semblait plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Et je la sentis exponentiellement tendue quand, à l'angle d'un corridor, nous tombâmes nez-à-nez avec Iago. Crispée, je pris sur moi pour ne pas tourner immédiatement les talons. Il s'inclina devant moi avec visiblement au moins autant de mauvaise grâce.

« Ah, Dame Tessia, » lâcha-t-il. « Je vois que vous êtes de retour saine et sauve. Quel soulagement.

-En effet. Il est bon d'être chez soi. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je voudrais voir Père sous les plus brefs délais.

-Je le conçois tout à fait. Vous devez avoir tant de choses à lui relater...

-Au fait, pourquoi y a-t-il tant d'agitation ? » m'enquis-je, esquivant un page pressé, suivi presque aussitôt d'une jeune servante tout aussi affairée, armée d'un balai.

« Oh... Rien qui devrait vous inquiéter, Votre Altesse, bien au contraire... » susurra-t-il. « Sa Majesté a prévu d'organiser une réception dans un mois, ici même, au château. Mais je pense qu'il préférera vous informer davantage là-dessus en personne. Vous devez être une telle fierté pour lui qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de vous présenter à ses sujets... »

Je retins une grimace.

« Une réception ? Mais... En temps de guerre ?

-Tout à fait. Stratégiquement parlant, c'est une excellente initiative. Le roi vous en parlera certainement plus en détails si vous le souhaitez. Il vous attend dans la salle du trône. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... J'ai des travaux dont je dois m'acquitter... »

S'inclinant de nouveau, il disparut. Mais j'avais eu le temps de capter, juste avant qu'il ne se retourne, son étrange petit sourire. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je repris ma marche, Azura me suivant, muette comme une tombe.

Arrivées devant les portes de la salle du trône, je sentis Azura se crisper encore davantage à mon côté. Je lui serrai brièvement le bras dans un geste apaisant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... » murmurai-je. « Tout va bien se passer. Père ne pourra être que ravi de retrouver sa fille disparue... »

Mes propres mots me laissèrent un goût amer dans la bouche. Ils me rappelaient ceux qu'avait prononcés Xander quand j'étais revenue d'Hoshido. Juste avant que Garon ne manque de me faire exécuter.

Azura me fixa. Je sus que je ne pouvais la berner. Alors, plutôt que de me laisser faiblir, je poussai d'un coup les larges portes, pénétrant d'un pas décidé dans la salle, de sorte que la jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de me suivre, ses longs cheveux bleus flottant presque irréellement dans son sillage.

Nous nous avançâmes, Garon nous regardant approcher, sourcils froncés. Arrivées devant le trône, je m'inclinai, imitée par Azura.

« Sois la bienvenue, mon enfant... » lâcha Garon. J'eus la surprise de voir l'ébauche d'un sourire relever le coin de ses lèvres. « On me dit que tu as parfaitement obéi à mes ordres. »

L'image du corps disloqué du Sage de l'Iris, que nous avions retrouvé en descendant la montagne, de son expression sereine contrastant tant avec ses membres tordus, manqua de me donner un haut-le-cœur. Je trouvai néanmoins le courage d'acquiescer, déglutissant pour tenter d'avaler la boule me nouant la gorge.

« Tu deviens de plus en plus forte de jour en jour sous mes yeux, ma fille. Je suis fier de toi. »

Ces mots, qui quelques mois auparavant m'auraient fait tressaillir de joie, ne me laissèrent qu'un goût aigre, assorti d'un détachement méprisant. Je fis néanmoins l'effort de sourire en remerciement.

« Ainsi, j'ai pensé que je devais t'accorder quelques semaines de repos bien mérité, et même un divertissement. Dans un peu moins d'un mois, j'ai décidé d'organiser un bal ici en ton honneur. Il sera destiné à conforter nos alliés et encourager d'autres nations encore neutres à se rallier à nous, sous la bannière de Nohr. Cela sera en outre une parenthèse bien agréable à tous ces combats... Ne penses-tu pas ? »

Méfiante, je cherchai une trace de dissimulation sur son visage dur.

« En effet...

-Une jeune fille telle que toi doit mourir d'envie de se divertir. La guerre est rude, et la mener tambour battant, à ton âge, sans la moindre interruption, n'est certes pas conseillé. Ainsi, ce sera l'occasion parfaite de te comporter... Comme une véritable princesse. Je compte sur toi pour être aussi gracieuse et charmante que tu es bonne guerrière. Nos invités doivent tous être sous le charme... Je te fais confiance pour savoir les conquérir comme tu as conquis Sapientia. De façon expertement maîtrisée. »

Incrédule, je hochai la tête.

« Bien. Je ferai le même discours à tes frères et sœurs. Vous devrez tous être absolument exemplaires. Tu peux disposer, à présent.

-Hum... Père... Auriez-vous quelques instants supplémentaires à m'accorder ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Je fis un geste hésitant vers Azura, qui gardait les yeux rivés au sol.

« Azura, votre fille, la princesse Nohrienne enlevée par les Hoshidiens il y a douze ans, est revenue.

-Quoi ?! »

Garon jaillit de son trône. Je n'aurais su dire s'il était surpris ou furieux. Souvent, ces deux sentiments semblaient se mêler chez lui.

« Bonjour, Votre Majesté, » souffla doucement Azura, levant ses yeux calmes sur lui. Garon écarquilla les yeux, la dévisageant.

« Azura... » laissa-t-il tomber, incrédule.

« Oui, votre Majesté, c'est bien moi, » murmura la chanteuse. Garon plissa les yeux.

« Quelle surprise. Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir un jour. C'est parfait. Tu seras l'étoile de ce bal aux côtés de Tessia. »

Il eut un geste désinvolte, celui qu'il utilisait pour congédier.

« Ce sera tout. Faites-moi honneur, mes enfants. »


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le bal

Un très long chapitre cette fois-ci, mais je me suis assez éclatée à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi, faites-le moi savoir surtout !

Un grand merci à Mijoqui, Meryline et TheFireHana de commenter avec tant de bienveillance, cette appréciation n'a pas de prix, vraiment, et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent quelques mots !

…

Sorties de la salle du trône, je regardai Azura, soucieuse. Ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le lointain, ses pensées à des lieues de là.

« Azura ? » hésitai-je. Elle tourna son regard d'or vers moi, battant des cils.

« Oui ?

-Tu te sens bien ? Je suis navrée pour toi. Père a semblé étrange. Encore plus froid et distant que d'habitude. Tu es sa fille disparue depuis longtemps, et, malgré ce, il t'a à peine adressé la parole. »

Elle haussa les épaules, m'adressant un sourire un peu triste.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Tessia. Je n'en attendais pas davantage.

-Il est pourtant ton père ! Il devrait être plus... Enfin... » m'indignai-je. Le détachement d'Azura me surprenait. Son calme était si souverain, si fier... Pas hautain ni arrogant, mais profond, et mélancolique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Pour être honnête, je n'aurais jamais songé le revoir, » lâcha-t-elle doucement. « Cela dépasse en quelque sorte toutes mes attentes. »

Songeuse, j'acquiesçai machinalement. Puis, un immense sourire, reflété par celui d'une certaine jeune servante soudain apparue de derrière une imposante armure, me fendit le visage. J'oubliai un instant mes sombres pensées, me jetant sur Felicia, que j'étreignis.

…

Léo fut le premier à revenir, trois jours plus tard. Comme promis, je lui présentai Nyx, et, habitué à déceler les meilleurs potentiels, il lui trouva aussitôt une place de choix dans l'unité des mages noirs. Ne tenant à me montrer indiscrète sur son maléfice, je n'en dis rien. Je savais que mon frère le découvrirait seul.

Encore deux jours s'écoulèrent avant que ne revienne Xander, à la tête de ses troupes d'élite. Dès qu'on l'annonça, je descendis avec Camilla et Léo l'accueillir aux portes du château, caracolant sur son cheval noir. Élise, encore faible, était soutenue par Effie. Néanmoins, elle échappa à sa vassale et courut vers lui à toutes jambes.

Il semblait soucieux et fatigué. Un rare rayon de soleil joua soudain sur son armure noir et or, révélant une moiteur humide et sombre aux reflets écarlate. Mais quand il nous vit, son visage s'éclaira. Il mit pied à terre, confiant les rênes de son cheval à un garçon d'écurie, juste à temps pour accueillir Élise se jetant sur lui. Elle réussit à lui arracher un sourire tandis qu'elle retombait sur ses pieds, sautillant d'enthousiasme, mais il se fit ensuite sévère.

« Nous aurons à discuter, toi et moi, » siffla-t-il. Elle se ratatina, mais il ne parvint à conserver son expression dure bien longtemps, et Élise s'éclaira à nouveau en le voyant se dérider.

Camilla et moi lui sourîmes chaudement, et Léo le salua d'un mouvement de tête. Je mourais de l'envie puérile de me jeter également dans ses bras, mais ignorant comment il le prendrait, je n'en fis rien, me souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il m'avait rabrouée.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » pépia Élise. Camilla sourit.

« Il nous a manqué à tous. »

Xander eut de nouveau un bref sourire.

« Je suis heureux de tous vous revoir. Tessia, j'ai entendu dire que le sage de l'Iris t'avait confié sa force. Félicitations.

-Merci, » souris-je. Les yeux de Xander me quittèrent ensuite, scannant la cour.

« Mais où sont-

-Votre Alteeeeesse ! Vous êtes revenu ! »

Tournant la tête, nous vîmes Peri débouler du large perron, suivie de Laslow, à une allure plus tranquille cependant. Tous deux s'inclinèrent profondément devant le prince.

« Heureux de vous revoir, Mon Seigneur, » l'accueillit Laslow avec l'un de ses éblouissants sourires. Si son euphorie était moins débordante que celle de Peri, on le sentait néanmoins empli d'une joie sincère.

« Comment s'est déroulé le reste de votre mission ? » s'enquit poliment Laslow. Xander eut un soupir las.

« Bien. J'imagine. Je vous raconterai plus tard. Laissez-moi me reposer quelques instants, voulez-vous ?

-La nôtre également ! » se réjouit Peri, avant d'esquisser une petite moue. « Mais je l'aurais préférée avec un peu plus de boucherie !

-Elle veut dire qu'elle aurait aimé avoir l'occasion de mettre davantage d'énergie à protéger Dame Tessia, » rectifia Laslow. Xander secoua la tête.

« Peri, votre franc-parler me surprendra toujours.

-Franche, ça veut dire également plus prompte à satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs, mon prince. Pas de chichis, pas d'enrobage superflu. C'est ma devise. »

Elle plissa les lèvres, malicieuse. Un étrange pincement me traversa, comme un éclair de quelque chose s'apparentant à... de la jalousie.

Cette fille avait l'air assez complice avec lui. Du moins, suffisamment proche pour ne pas s'embarrasser du vernis de courtoisies respectueuses habituellement de mise dans un tel rapport hiérarchique.

Chassant ce sentiment absurde, j'emboîtai le pas à Xander et aux autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions installés dans notre salon favori de l'aile est.

« Xander ! Devine quoi ! » trépigna Élise devant la porte, refusant de la fermer. Notre aîné haussa les sourcils.

« Tu as trouvé une nouvelle méthode de guérison ?

-Non !

-Oh. Visons plus pragmatique, alors... »

Il se frotta le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Tu t'es fait faire une nouvelle robe ?

-Mais non ! »

Il haussa les épaules.

« En ce cas, je m'avoue vaincu. Dis-moi donc ce qui te met dans un état pareil. »

Elle s'écarta soudain, révélant la silhouette d'Azura s'encadrant timidement dans la porte. Elle leva ses yeux dorés, avançant d'un pas hésitant. Xander fronça les sourcils.

« Nous avons une nouvelle sœur !

-Qui est cette- »

Un éclat d'entendement passa soudain dans son regard. Il se leva.

« Par tous les dieux... Azura ?

-Oui... » souffla-t-elle. « Désolée de m'immiscer dans votre réunion familiale...

-C'est incroyable... »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Moi qui pensais que tout élément lié à la Reine Arete avait bel et bien disparu de nos vies... »

Fronçant les sourcils, je me penchai vers Léo.

« Qui est la Reine Arete ?

-La seconde épouse de Père, » me répondit-il aussi bas. « Il l'a épousée quelques années après la mort de Katerina. C'était une étrangère en visite à la cour. Il est tombé sous son charme, et... »

Il désigna Azura.

« Elle avait déjà une fille à son arrivée ici, mais Père l'a adoptée. Nous n'avons néanmoins pas eu le loisir de beaucoup la côtoyer... Ni elle, ni sa mère d'ailleurs.

-Cela explique que je n'avais jamais vu Azura jusqu'à ce jour en Hoshido...

-Arete était réputée être d'une très grande beauté. Je ne l'ai vue que quelques fois cela dit, mais elle m'a toujours semblé lointaine, distante, très nostalgique. Comme si son esprit voyageait à des centaines de lieues de là, vers les contrées lointaines d'où elle était arrivée... En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'Azura lui ressemble beaucoup.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? »

Léo s'assombrit.

« Elle est morte quelque temps avant l'enlèvement d'Azura. Sa santé était réputée fragile. On disait qu'elle ne s'était jamais habituée au climat Nohrien. »

Rabattant mon attention sur Azura, qui semblait intimidée, je la vis croiser le regard de Xander.

« Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

-Bien entendu. Mais par-dessus tout... Je me souviens de la façon atroce dont on vous a traitée ici. Cette cruauté est impardonnable. »

Azura garda le silence.

« Ils ont fait cela ? Mais pourquoi ? » intervins-je. Xander se tourna vers moi.

« Lors du mariage de Père et d'Arete, les Nohriens étaient encore désemparés après... »

Il déglutit.

« Après la mort de Mère. Ils ont mal accueilli cette femme qu'ils considéraient comme une étrangère venue... usurper le trône, mais ne pouvant l'atteindre sous peine de s'attirer les foudres de Garon, préférèrent lâchement s'en prendre à sa fille. Quoi qu'il en soit... »

Il regarda Azura.

« Je suis heureux de vous avoir aujourd'hui à mes côtés, et espère humblement que notre compagnie pourra vous faire un tant soit peu oublier les mauvais traitements que l'on vous a infligés.

-Merci, vos paroles me touchent beaucoup, » murmura Azura, esquissant un léger sourire. « Tessia m'avait longuement parlé de vous et de votre bonté. Je discerne à présent qu'elle n'a pas menti. »

Étrangement, Xander se crispa. Mais ce fut si fugitif que je doutai presque de l'avoir vu. Presque instantanément, il se reprit, lui rendant son sourire.

« Oui ! Nous formons enfin la famille que nous aurions toujours dû former ! » pépia joyeusement Élise. « Cela promet beaucoup d'aventures, n'est-ce pas ? »

Léo grommela dans son absence de barbe, et Camilla eut un sourire indulgent, maternel.

« En effet, tu as raison ma chérie. Mais laisse un peu souffler Azura, veux-tu ? Ce doit être difficile pour elle de tous nous découvrir d'un coup. Il faut lui laisser le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître... »

Elle désigna un fauteuil à Azura, qui y prit place. Xander se rassit également, et Léo se racla la gorge.

« Bien, trêve de touchantes effusions. Alors, comment s'est déroulée ta mission ? » s'enquit-il. Xander soupira, portant sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres, les yeux assombris.

« Je préférerais ne pas en parler, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Disons simplement que je suis heureux d'être rentré, et d'avoir l'occasion de plus en plus rare par les temps qui courent de vous voir tous réunis. »

Il parlait pour nous tous, mais son regard s'attarda sur moi. Ou peut-être me faisais-je des idées.

« Père va vouloir te féliciter... » souffla Camilla, passant derrière lui pour lui masser les épaules. Il se mordit la lèvre, le regard dur.

« Si je pouvais éviter ses soi-disant récompenses, honneurs et distinctions destinés seulement à me transmettre plus de responsabilités de façon masquée...

-Tu es le chef de toutes ses armées. Quel poste plus élevé pourrait-il bien te confier ?

-S'il y a une chose pour laquelle je lui fais confiance, c'est bien d'avoir l'imagination nécessaire à cela, » lâcha-t-il, avant de se masser les tempes. « Enfin... »

Il soupira.

« Pardon de vous ennuyer avec cela. Que vous réserve-t-il, à vous ? »

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

« La question serait plutôt de savoir ce qu'il nous réserve... à _nous_. Tu n'y échapperas pas. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Comment cela ?

-Père organise un bal dans trois semaines. Il souhaite nous voir y tenir une place de choix, » expliqua Camilla. « Grâce, subtilité et ingénuité, sont, je crois, les mots qu'il a employés. »

Léo grimaça.

« C'est ce que nous sommes censés dégager, c'est cela ?

-Tu as tout compris. En tant qu'enfants royaux, nous devons charmer les invités, » poursuivit Camilla, ironique. « Il attend pour cela de nous que nous composions une chorégraphie et l'interprétions le soir en question.

-En temps de guerre ? Quelle est la finalité de tout cela ? » grommela Xander, décroisant ses jambes pour fixer Camilla. « A-t-il perdu la raison ?

-Je pense que c'est un autre moyen déguisé de nous attirer les faveurs de nos vassaux, » supputa Léo. Xander plissa les yeux.

« Sans nul doute. En efficace parallèle à ses menaces voilées pour les convaincre de nous fournir hommes et armes.

-Un peu tordu, comme moyen de persuasion... » soufflai-je. Léo arqua un sourcil.

« Père n'est certes pas connu pour ses idées banales concernant la réputation et l'hégémonie de notre royaume. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Élise demanda, d'une petite voix :

« Sommes-nous tous censés danser ? »

Camilla hocha la tête.

« Oui, ma chérie. Ce n'est certes pas si difficile.

-Parle pour toi, » grommela Léo. « J'aurais presque préféré qu'il m'expédie au fin fond du royaume mater les sauvages hommes-loups des montagnes. La dernière fois que j'ai été forcé d'assister à pareille réception, je devais avoir la moitié de l'âge d'Élise, et j'en garde néanmoins un souvenir épouvantable. »

Xander soupira.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, si c'est là son souhait... Nous nous devons d'obéir à la lettre, comme d'habitude. Camilla, m'aideras-tu à choisir la musique ? »

L'intéressée hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. J'ai déjà quelques idées. »

Clairement, elle semblait être celle à qui la perspective de ce bal semblait le moins coûter.

« Bien. Je demanderai à Laslow de composer la chorégraphie. Il est absolument hors pair pour ce genre de travaux. Combien de temps avons-nous ? Trois semaines ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Pas une de plus. »

Le prince grimaça.

« En ce cas, il est plus que temps de nous y mettre. »

…

Dès le lendemain, les premières répétions débutèrent. Chacun de nous quatre danserait avec ceux de sexe opposé, sauf Élise et Xander, à cause de la différence de taille trop importante.

Je pénétrai dans la salle de bal. Comme m'avait dit Camilla, Xander m'y attendait déjà. J'aurais tout donné pour ne jamais avoir à danser, surtout pas en public, mais Garon ne comptait visiblement pas me laisser cette chance.

Xander, au milieu de la salle, se tourna vers moi. Il ne portait qu'une chemise blanche aux manches roulées sur ses avant-bras musclés, et un pantalon noir. Je crois que ce fut la première fois que je le vis habillé si simplement. Si ce n'était la noblesse de son maintien confiant et altier, on aurait pu le prendre pour quelqu'un de... normal.

« As-tu déjà dansé ? » me demanda-t-il. Je secouai la tête.

« Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, et à vrai dire cela ne m'a jamais particulièrement manqué.

-Alors il était temps que tu apprennes, » lâcha-t-il, me tendant sa main, paume vers le ciel. Je posai la mienne dessus, et son regard se porta sur l'orchestre devant nous.

« La musique sur laquelle nous danserons est rapide et assez difficile. Un peu d'entraînement ne sera décidément pas superflu. Le rythme tertiaire de la valse demande qu'on s'y accoutume.

-Ce morceau... C'est bien Camilla et toi qui l'avez choisi ? » demandai-je. Il eut un léger sourire.

« En effet. Je dois dire qu'il est... plutôt ironique. »

-Comment cela ? » m'enquis-je en regardant le chef d'orchestre faire tomber ses partitions. Il tomba à genoux pour les récupérer mais glissa et atterrit sur un pauvre flûtiste, dont l'instrument tomba au sol à son tour.

« Eh bien... » murmura Xander, jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme, « Il est appelé 'Condamnation', quoique son but soit de nous attirer les faveurs de nos vassaux. J'ai ajouté certains détails à la proposition de chorégraphie de Laslow. »

Hum... Pourquoi n'étais-je pas rassurée d'entendre ceci ?

« Je... ne sais pas si j'y arriverai...

-Tu y arriveras. Je te guiderai. »

Il se racla la gorge.

« Préparez-vous à commencer, » lança-t-il aux musiciens. Le maestro hocha la tête, la complexion écarlate. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se produire devant la famille royale.

Sur un signal de Xander, le chef d'orchestre leva sa baguette et les premières notes s'envolèrent. Le morceau était en effet très enlevé, frustrant, et presque irréel.

Xander prit ma main droite dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur ma taille, sa prise douce mais ferme. Je réprimai un frémissement. Ce contact inhabituel était... assez étrange. Pas désagréable, juste étrange.

Il avança son pied gauche puis pivota d'un quart de tour.

« Le premier temps est accentué, » me dit-il. « D'abord un pas glissé... »

Il me fit reculer doucement.

« ...Puis un assemblé. Un glissé... De l'autre pied, Tessia. »

Je m'excusai, reprenant. Quelques mesures s'écoulèrent encore avant que Xander ne me reprenne à nouveau patiemment.

« Essaie de garder ta ligne d'épaules bien parallèle à la mienne. Tiens-toi droite et... sors un peu la poitrine. Comme ça. »

Avant que j'aie pu l'anticiper, sa main se posa dans le creux de mon dos, appuyant légèrement pour me forcer à cambrer le buste. Je croisai son regard puis détournai le mien, gênée. Il replaça sa main sur ma taille et nous reprîmes.

Mais je peinai à suivre le tempo, et écrasai à maintes reprises les pieds de Xander, rougissant à chaque fois. Heureusement- ou malheureusement- il ne m'en tint pas rigueur et continua à me faire virevolter sans relâche à m'en donner le tournis. Ses mouvements étaient aussi lestes et assurés que les miens étaient maladroits et hésitants. Les ondulations des volants de ma robe elles-mêmes me déconcentraient, tant je m'étais habituée, ces dernières semaines, au port de mon armure.

Au bout d'un moment, mon dos commença à me faire mal d'être plié et déplié. Je perdis la notion du temps, ne parvenant plus à me concentrer que sur ô combien mes pieds me faisaient mal.

« Est-ce que... » haletai-je, tombant en arrière dans ses bras. « Est-ce que je peux avoir une pause, s'il te plaît.

-Nous n'y sommes que depuis une heure.

-Exactement. Maintenant laisse-moi me reposer, si tu ne veux pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience. »

Ma plaisanterie ne réussit pas à lui arracher le moindre petit sourire.

« Dix minutes et nous reprendrons à ce moment difficile. »

Le pauvre orchestre suant et soufflant avait lui aussi l'air à l'agonie, à force de jouer et rejouer un morceau si rapide. Ils devaient déjà le détester.

Je me laissai glisser au sol et restai étendue, contemplant le plafond et le regard réprobateur de Xander, bras croisés au-dessus de moi. Je lui adressai un sourire d'excuse et il secoua la tête, disparaissant de mon champ de vision. Je fermai les yeux. J'étais épuisée. Complètement épuisée. Et Xander qui avait à peine battu un cil... Je soupirai, mettant mon avant-bras sur mon front perlé de sueur. Ce qui me sembla une seconde plus tard, je sentis quelqu'un me secouer légèrement le bras et ouvris les paupières pour voir Xander penché sur moi, un genou au sol. Il tenait deux verres.

« Quelque chose à boire ? » me demanda-t-il. J'acquiesçai, acceptant la boisson avec reconnaissance. Du vin. Fort. Après avoir avalé avec empressement le contenu de mon verre, je me redressai, un peu revigorée. Il prit lui-même une gorgée du sien, le finissant, avant de tendre nos deux verres à un petit page qui s'éclipsa ensuite. Xander me tendit une main que je saisis, et me remit sur mes pieds.

« Mesure quatre-vingt-quatre, » ordonna Xander. Le chef d'orchestre s'exécuta avec empressement et tandis que la musique s'élevait, nous amorçâmes la dernière partie de notre danse.

Il me fit virer et virevolter. Je fis glisser une main de la sienne à mon cou avant de la tendre, le poignet plié comme il me l'avait indiqué, alors qu'il me lançait vers le centre de la salle. Nos mains se lâchant, je tournoyai plusieurs fois avant de me retourner alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Il tendit la main et je le dépassai en tournant, mais il m'intercepta d'une main sur ma taille, m'arrêtant doucement.

« Lorsque je te tends la main, tu dois la prendre... » murmura-t-il. J'acquiesçai, essayant d'ignorer la sensation de ses doigts juste au-dessus de mes hanches. Sa main voyagea plus haut, guidant le mouvement de mon bras s'arquant gracieusement, son regard sérieux et concentré rectifiant sa courbure. Il m'adressa un signe du regard et je me dérobai à son étreinte, virant et tournant sur moi-même. Une seule de ses mains prit les deux miennes, me ramenant élégamment vers lui, et nous valsâmes tout autour de la salle, notre pas plus rapide alors que les instruments jouaient leurs derniers accords.

À l'ultime note, il me souleva sans difficulté dans les airs, tourna une fois de plus, puis, s'inclina pour me faire pencher si en avant que mes cheveux balayèrent le sol, sa main droite retenant ma taille cambrée. Alors que ma tête basculait doucement en arrière, sa main gauche retint ma nuque tandis que son visage s'approchait suffisamment près de mon cou pour que son souffle chaud fasse frissonner ma peau.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. J'eus pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'occasion de détailler son visage pâle de près, mes yeux volant des mèches blondes élégamment ondulées, échappées du cercle noir et argent ceignant son front, aux lignes de sa mâchoire volontaire, à ses lèvres fines, à son nez droit légèrement busqué, à ses prunelles sans fond... Tout en lui était parfait tout en ayant du caractère. Parfois, il me semblait presque... irréel.

« Bon travail, » me félicita-t-il, me tirant de ma torpeur rêveuse, avant de me redresser. « Tu es douée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu parviennes à assimiler la danse entière en une seule fois. Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'autant de travail que je le pensais.

-J'imagine... »

Nous nous relevâmes complètement et il inclina le buste, un bras en travers de la poitrine, tandis que j'esquissais une révérence.

Par la suite, j'assistai aux parties avec Élise et Camilla. Quoiqu'il ne danserait qu'avec moi et cette dernière, Xander, qui, je l'avais récemment découvert, possédait de réels talents -les plus importants d'entre nous- dans cette discipline démoniaque, nous entraînait tous, à tour de rôle.

Drôle de succession à nos cours d'escrime.

Élise devait se placer sur ses bottes pour être capable d'évoluer avec lui, et encore. Même ainsi, elle ne lui arrivait qu'à la poitrine.

Les répétitions avec Léo étaient les plus comiques. Xander jouait le rôle de la femme, ce qui était assez hilarant, car il prenait une bonne tête à Léo, quoique le mage fût loin d'être petit. Voir nos deux frères valser ensemble avait le don de nous faire éclater de rire, Camilla, Élise et moi, malgré nos promesses de rester sérieuses. Après une séance où, Xander ayant recommandé à un Léo atrocement embarrassé de garder sa main bien ferme sur sa taille, nous ne pûmes nous retenir et fondîmes en larmes de rire, Xander, exaspéré, nous interdit de rester dans la salle.

Nos sessions, à Léo et moi, étaient soigneusement surveillée par Xander, guettant sans se lasser le moindre écart par rapport au rythme, le moindre faux-pas -littéralement parlant. Sa rigueur nous fit rapidement progresser, et bientôt, nous fumes à même d'atteindre une aisance presque optimale.

Le duo le plus élégant était clairement celui formé par Xander et Camilla. Tous deux assurés et gracieux, ils virevoltaient avec une aisance enchanteresse, tout s'accordant entre eux, jusqu'à leur taille, dont l'écart était moins important qu'entre lui et moi. Il semblait impossible de se lasser de les contempler ainsi, et cela paraissait presque facile tant leurs mouvements étaient précis, lestes et harmonieux. Ils étaient absolument magnifiques.

Azura, quant à elle, s'acquittait de ses passages de bon cœur, du moins en apparence, mais disparaissait instantanément après. Elle avait une élégance et une grâce tout à fait uniques.

Mes pensées vagabondant vers l'autre princesse, je réalisai que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis un moment. Elle était étrangement absente ces temps-ci. Elle n'avait certes pas le tempérament fusionnel et couvant de Camilla, se comportant au contraire de manière indépendante et discrète, mais il n'en restait pas moins que je ne le croisais pour ainsi dire plus. Et même quand, par chance, cela arrivait, elle se contentait d'un petit signe de la main de loin, d'un sourire, et s'évanouissait, fugitive et légère comme un courant d'air. Je réalisai que j'avais dû me comporter de manière comparable à Shirasagi, et je la comprenais. Être ainsi poussée dans un autre royaume, un autre château, au milieu de gens inconnus qui vous faisaient moyennement confiance n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Et même si Xander, Léo, Camille et Élise se comportaient tous de façon tout à fait polie avec elle -avec plus ou moins d'entrain et de fougue, cela dit- je concevais qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise dans leurs relations. Ils étaient pour elle aussi étrangers qu'elle l'était pour eux, après tout, et je commençais à connaître suffisamment Azura pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas de ceux à s'ouvrir et vouer une confiance absolue au premier venu.

J'avais remarqué, en outre, qu'elle s'éclipsait régulièrement. J'étais pour être honnête curieuse de savoir où elle pouvait bien disparaître ainsi. Les quelques fois où je l'avais surprise sur le point de s'évanouir de la sorte, elle portait toujours la même chose, celle avec laquelle elle était arrivée, une robe blanche brodée d'or et agrémentée de rubans bleu pâle, ainsi qu'un semi-voile assorti posé sur sa longue chevelure. Elle partait toujours la nuit, et quand, dans une soudaine pulsion, besoin de liberté, je sortais de la chambre et la voyais disparaître ainsi, silhouette immaculée s'enfonçant dans le noir, elle était toujours si... magnifique. Comme transfigurée.

Un soir, épuisée après plusieurs heures d'entraînement, je me dépêchai de souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde et m'éclipsai, pressée de retrouver mon lit confortable. Je m'assoupis dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

Mais ce qui me semble quelques minutes à peine plus tard, un bruit de métal fracassant résonna dans la nuit, me réveillant en sursaut. Je me redressai dans mon lit, tendant l'oreille, pour en capter un nouveau. Fronçant les sourcils, je posai les pieds au sol, frissonnant au contact des dalles froides, puis sortis de ma chambre.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, et je ne rencontrai personne sur mon chemin tandis que je me dirigeais vers la porte de service en bas. Descendant les dernières marches de pierre nue, je sortis dans la cour, et un courant d'air me fit frissonner. Quelle idiote faisais-je... J'aurais dû prendre une cape. Je n'avais que ma fine chemise de batiste pour me couvrir, et l'air immobile de la nuit était d'un froid mordant.

Arrivant dans la cour, je retins mon souffle. Xander, monté sur son grand cheval noir, Siegfried à la main, abattit sa lame sur la cuirasse d'un infortuné mannequin, qui se lacéra sous le choc. Des brins de paille retombèrent lentement, tandis que mon frère effectuait quelques mouvements de plus, maniant agilement et apparemment sans effort sa large épée. À cette distance, j'avais du mal à discerner son expression, mais la lueur violette et sombre de Siegfried baignait son visage pâle d'ombres mouvantes, intimidantes.

« Xander ? »

Il tourna brusquement la tête, mais il se détendit et son expression s'adoucit quand il me reconnut, son constant froncement de sourcils se relâchant. Je m'approchai, étouffant un bâillement, tandis qu'il baissait son arme.

« Tu ne t'entraînes pas encore, tout de même ? Tu devrais aller te reposer.

-Merci pour ton inquiétude à mon sujet, Tessia, mais je n'ai pas un instant à perdre. Je dois continuer d'améliorer ma technique pour la gloire de Nohr. »

Gloire... Il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. Je le regardai.

Je me souvenais d'un temps, un peu flou, où il n'était pas aussi assidu. Où il plaisantait encore, faisait encore parfois l'imbécile pour nous faire rire, Camilla, Léo et moi. Cela semblait appartenir à un autre siècle. Une époque révolue. Nous avions tous changé, mais lui particulièrement. Il était devenu si grave, si sérieux... Trop.

Je m'approchai, posant une main sur la chaude encolure de son cheval, le caressant.

« En tant que prince héritier, j'ai la responsabilité de devenir aussi fort que possible pour notre peuple, » lâcha-t-il, se laissant glisser à bas de sa monture.

Il avait dû grandir bien plus vite que nous, étant devenu, en l'absence quasi constante de Garon à nos côtés, notre père d'adoption, surtout pour Élise. Tant d'attentes pesaient sur ses épaules... tant de tâches lui incombaient... Tant de devoirs qu'il lui fallait assumer... Mon cœur se serra. Il avait toujours fait passer notre sécurité, notre bien-être, avant les siens.

« Même après toutes ces années, tu es toujours le même. »

Il arqua un sourcil.

« Oh ? Comment cela ?

-Tu te souviens quand j'étais petite, et que je me sentais si seule dans la Forteresse Nord ? Le soir, tu restais toujours avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sois tout endormie, et puis tu allais t'entraîner tard dans la nuit.

-Tu savais ? Comment ? » s'étonna-t-il. J'esquissai un sourire doux-amer, submergée de souvenirs.

« Je te voyais de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Et après que tu sois parti, je te regardais toujours t'entraîner un moment. C'est un peu embarrassant, mais j'essayais même d'imiter ta façon de manier ton épée. Je pensais que si je reproduisais tes mouvements, peut-être qu'un jour, je deviendrais aussi forte que toi. »

Me voyant frissonner, Xander s'approcha de moi, et, détachant sa longue cape de fourrure, en entoura mes épaules, arborant toujours son air concentré qui ne le quittait plus.

« Par les dieux... Je n'en avais aucune idée.

-J'ai toujours eu peur que, si je te le disais, tu ailles t'entraîner ailleurs. »

J'émis un petit ricanement nerveux, réalisant le côté impromptu de ma confession soudaine.

« Penser à tout ça me rend vraiment nostalgique. De si bons souvenirs... »

Je me raclai la gorge.

« Tu sais... nous avons été si occupés, ces derniers temps, qu'on n'a même pas eu l'occasion de s'entraîner ensemble depuis un moment. Hum, si tu n'es pas trop débordé, tu crois qu'on pourrait... croiser le fer de nouveau, comme autrefois... ? » demandai-je, levant des yeux hésitants sur lui. J'eus la surprise de voir un sourire ourler ses lèvres fines.

« C'est la meilleure idée que j'aie entendue de toute la journée. Mais non, ce ne sera pas comme autrefois, » souffla-t-il. « Cette fois, toi et moi nous entraînerons côté à côte. Et plus de forteresse froide et solitaire pour toi. »

Ses mots me surprirent et me causèrent une joie simple et naïve à la fois. Je souris. Je le reconnaissais. Enfin. Et quand je remontai, me recouchant dans mon lit, je ne parvins à me défaire de ce sourire idiot. J'avais retrouvé mon grand frère.

…

En parallèle à mes leçons de danse, Xander jugea utile de m'informer sur les relations et personnalités les plus importantes du royaume. Et Camilla se dédia à cette tâche avec... un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Elle semblait se délecter des intrigues politiques et potins en tous genres, à m'en faire froid dans le dos.

« Tu m'écoutes, ma chérie ? »

La voix suave de Camilla me tira de mes pensées. Elle me présentait un épais vélin montrant un blason écarlate sur lequel s'étalait un griffon doré. Je réprimai un léger soupir.

« Oui, Camilla. C'est l'emblème des Albrand. »

Il s'agissait des armes de la Maison la plus influente auprès de la couronne, et la plus puissante. Pas étonnant, puisqu'elle régentait Westerstede, la province comportant la capitale et la résidence royale principale. Elle était intimement liée aux Drachenwald. D'ailleurs, si je ne m'abusais, la Reine Katerina, la mère de Xander, avait été la fille de l'actuel chef de la Maison. Gunter avait aussi épousé Violeta d'Albrand, la sœur de Katerina.

« En effet. »

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire.

« Ceci dit, cela m'étonnerait fort que le vieil Augustin fasse une apparition le soir du bal. »

Elle s'esclaffa.

« De ses propres dires, il a passé l'âge des cancans de cour ! »

Je déglutis.

« J'aurais aimé le rencontrer.

-Tu rencontreras probablement sa fille, Odélia, et son mari, Florian. »

Perdue, je battis des cils.

« Combien a-t-il de filles ? »

Camilla eut un petit rire.

« Si j'avais su, je t'aurais informée de tout cela plus tôt... Ma pauvre petite chérie, tu as été coupée du monde si longtemps... »

Elle m'attira contre elle. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« En effet. Et visiblement pas sans dommages.

-Nous avons tout le temps pour rattraper cela, désormais. Et cela commence dès à présent. »

Elle recala une mèche échappée de mon chignon derrière mon oreille, me relâchant. Je toussotai, lissant quelques plis de ma robe, et rabattant mon attention sur le chatoyant écu enluminé.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, pour répondre à ta question... Augustin d'Albrand a eu trois filles et un fils : Odélia, Katerina, Matthieu et Violeta. Deux de ses filles sont décédées. Il demeure Odélia et Matthieu.

-Je... vois... »

Déjà moins égarée, je me mordis la lèvre.

« En d'autres termes, la tante et l'oncle de Xander.

-En effet.

-Qu'est devenu ce dernier ? »

Camilla haussa les épaules.

« Officiellement, il est le premier ambassadeur de Nohr. Mais ce n'est qu'un prétexte qui lui permet de voyager aux quatre coins du continent, et échapper ainsi à ce qu'il estime être la tyrannie de son père. Depuis longtemps, Matthieu et Augustin d'Albrand entretiennent... des divergences de point de vue assez embarrassantes. Augustin est fervemment attaché aux traditions, Matthieu un aventurier dans l'âme. Depuis qu'il a été nommé à son poste, il va et vient sans relâche. Lui et son père ne s'en portent que mieux. »

Je hochai la tête, assimilant les informations. L'état d'esprit de cet homme me fascinait assez, quelque part.

« Et Odélia ? » demandai-je.

« Elle est l'un des Grands Généraux de Nohr, et l'héritière d'Augustin. Xander la respecte infiniment. Quant à son mari, Florian... »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

« C'est un ancien Castelbrame. Sa famille de naissance et les Albrand ont toujours été de grandes rivales, pour ne pas dire farouchement ennemies. Il a été renié par les siens le jour où il a épousé Odélia. Il est à présent administrateur des affaires diplomatiques de Westerstede, sous la tutelle de ce cher intraitable d'Augustin. »

Camilla sortit une autre feuille, tapotant cette fois un blason à fond d'or et à figure de taureau noir piaffant.

« D'or à taureau sable, » récita-t-elle. « Le blason des Buelen. Une Maison de sorciers. Presque tous sont des mages noirs. La mère de Léo comptait parmi ses membres. »

Intéressée, je haussai les sourcils.

« Vraiment ?

-Oui. Theodora de Buelen. Prends garde à ne jamais mentionner son nom devant lui, ou devant Père.

-Pourquoi ? »

Camilla soupira.

« Mon ange, nous nous efforçons de t'inculquer les bases, pour aujourd'hui. Je suis ravie de ta soif d'apprendre, mais ne penses-tu pas que nous pourrions réserver les détails pour une autre fois ? »

Comprenant sa répugnance à aborder le sujet, j'acquiesçai. Elle parut soulagée.

« Bien... Actuellement, les Buelen encore en vie sont Horatio, le chef de la Maison, Renatus et Daniela. Horatio était un bon ami de Père et de Gunter. Mais il s'est retiré il y a longtemps au plus profond de ses terres, et se tient désormais à l'écart des réceptions de toutes sortes.

-Un peu comme Augustin ?

-Certes... Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. »

Rendue curieuse par tous ces mystères, je me promis de remettre le sujet sur le tapis une autre fois.

« Renatus, » continua Camilla, « est en charge des Archives Cabalistiques. Et Daniela, un autre général. Elle dirige un groupe de postes de défense à la frontière entre Westerstede et Fallmount, au sud. »

Mes cours de géographie me revinrent à l'esprit. Au nord-ouest, Vandale. Au sud, la province de Westerstede, dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Et encore plus au sud, Fallmount, qui était dit connaître une pagaille monstre depuis son changement de gouverneurs. À l'extrême nord-est, Morbank. Puis, toujours en descendant, Esterlyn, et Janholt. Morbank et Esterlyn étaient séparés d'Hoshido par le Gouffre Sans Fin.

« D'accord... »

Mes yeux tombèrent sur un autre écu, jaune, frappé d'un bouclier rouge et de deux lances croisées.

« Et celui-ci, c'est... ?

-Le blason des Gehring. Savais-tu que Jakob était le fils bâtard d'Ursus, le chef actuel de la maison ? Il a également une demi-sœur, Miriam. L'héritière légitime d'Ursus, et une très bonne amie d'Élise, entre parenthèses. »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Non, je n'en savais rien. Il ne m'en a jamais rien dit.

-Hum... Ce n'est pas surprenant. Il doit nourrir une profonde antipathie à l'égard de son père. Il l'a abandonné si jeune... Presque à la naissance. »

Ébahie, je fixai le bouclier rouge. Dire que toutes ces années, j'avais pensé connaître le peu d'amis que j'avais... Et en quelques mois à peine, j'avais appris que Felicia et Flora avaient été prises en otage enfants, arrachées à leur père, le chef de la Tribu des Glaces, que Gunter avait été marié à la sœur de la Reine Katerina, et maintenant, je réalisai que Jakob était le descendant 'illégitime' d'une des plus importantes familles du royaume ! Une espèce de malaise m'envahit. À quel point avais-je été ignorante ? À quel point l'étais-je encore ? Comment pouvais-je espérer changer le monde si je ne connaissais même pas les personnes les plus proches de moi, sans même parler d'alliances politiques, de forces militaires et de tactiques ?

Sentant les yeux de Camilla sur moi, je levai les miens pour rencontrer son superbe regard améthyste.

« Tout va bien, mon ange ? » s'enquit-elle, son expression exprimant un souci sincère. Je hochai la tête, forçant un sourire.

« Oui, tout cela est... très instructif. Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de m'enseigner toutes ces choses, Camilla.

-Je t'en prie, ma chérie, c'est tout naturel... Tu es une princesse de Nohr, après tout. Toutes ces connaissances te sont essentielles.

-En effet. Même si...

-Même si ?

-C'est si compliqué... » marmonnai-je, calant mon front dans ma main. Camilla gloussa.

« Du tout, ma précieuse petite sœur. Tu verras, une fois que tu auras pu mettre des visages sur tous ces noms, tout te paraîtra bien plus simple. »

Dubitative, j'approuvai malgré tout d'un mouvement de tête. Elle me présenta encore un autre blason. Noir, arborant un superbe aigle blanc.

« De sable à aigle blanc. L'aigle est l'emblème de la Maison Ragnar, les dirigeants du nord-ouest. Je ne sais s'ils trouveront le temps de descendre de leurs montagnes pour cette fois-ci. Peut-être Sloane et Cornelia. Je sais que Tatiana rechigne à laisser ses Berserkers. »

Tirant un autre blason, d'azur présentant un lévrier argenté, elle sourit.

« Je pense que tu reconnais celui-ci.

-La famille de Silas, les Lovell. Mais, il ne porte plus ses armes...

-Une fois entrés dans la Garde Royale, les chevaliers renoncent à tout signe trahissant leur origine. N'as-tu jamais remarqué que Gunter ne portait pas davantage les armes des Albrand ? »

J'acquiesçai. Je devrais apprendre à me montrer plus observatrice.

« Et enfin... »

Elle tira un blason violet, orné d'un corbeau noir.

« De pourpre à corbeau sable. L'emblème de la famille de ma mère. Les Minett.

-Et celui de ton cousin Julius. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Sera-t-il présent ?

-C'est probable, ainsi que Dannyl.

-Qui est Dannyl ?

-Hum, un cousin assez éloigné... »

Mon regard tomba soudain sur un ultime écu. Émeraude, une licorne d'argent caracolait dessus.

« N'est-ce pas le blason des Castelbrame ? »

Suivant mon regard, le visage de Camilla s'assombrit.

« Il n'en reste plus de nos jours. Ils ont été exterminés.

-Mais... Comment ?! » m'ébahis-je. Camilla grimaça.

« Je t'ai bien dit que les Albrand était la Maison la plus puissante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je soutins son regard, interrogatrice. Elle exhala un lourd soupir.

« Il ne fait pas bon s'en prendre à eux. Mais je pense que Léo sera plus à même de t'expliquer tout les ressorts historiques de ces intrigues. »

Son visage s'éclaira de nouveau.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, pour ce qui est de t'introduire, fais-moi confiance. Tu seras le joyau de ce bal, Tessia. »

Songeuse, je me forçai à sourire, me rembrunissant intérieurement. Des coups à la porte me firent relever la tête. Camilla se redressa.

« Entrez ! » ordonna-t-elle de sa voix de velours. Felicia pénétra dans la pièce, non sans avoir accroché un pan de sa robe à la poignée de la porte. Je me précipitai pour l'aider, voyant le plateau d'argent qu'elle tenait vaciller dangereusement. Elle s'empourpra.

« O-Oh, merci, Dame Tessia... »

Elle eut un petit toussotement.

« Je vous ai apporté du thé, Vos Altesses. »

Camilla sourit.

Nous le bûmes tandis qu'elle me racontait mille anecdotes sur les différents membres des grandes familles, gloussant délicatement, tenant sa tasse avec une élégance que je ne pouvais que lui envier. En la voyant ainsi, si droite et si naturelle, si assurée, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Non, je n'étais définitivement pas faite pour la vie de cour.

…

Le jour J arriva bien plus vite que prévu. Trop vite.

Des centaines de carrosses s'étaient massés dans la cour, et il semblait que le flot continu d'arrivée de nobles n'avait pas de fin. Alors que je me tenais dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre de ma chambre, Camilla se mit à me désigner les armoiries sur les portières, et m'expliquer de quelle famille il s'agissait. Si j'en connaissais désormais quelques unes, la plupart m'étaient encore complètement étrangères. Elle me désigna tout d'abord un fringant équipage rouge et or, aux chevaux bai rouge.

« Tu le reconnais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Les Albrand... » murmurai-je, m'absorbant dans la contemplation du griffon doré. Camilla acquiesça, souriant.

« Là-bas, plus loin, vers les portes... Il s'agit des Minett. »

Je pus voir qu'elle bridait son enthousiasme.

« Tiens, et n'est-ce pas l'aigle des Ragnar, à côté de l'escalier ? »

Camilla haussa les sourcils.

« Tiens tiens... Nos amis du nord se sont donc décidés à descendre de nos montagnes... »

En revanche, pas trace du taureau des Buelen.

Un léger toussotement nous fit sursauter. Flora se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Le bal va bientôt commencer, Vos Altesses, » nous prévint-elle. J'échangeai un regard avec Camilla.

« Haut les cœurs, » murmurai-je. Elle me pressa la main.

« Balivernes. Tu verras, cela va être follement amusant. »

Je retins une répartie trop caustique, redressant au lieu de cela le diadème noir aux reflets argentés piqué dans mes cheveux. Le métal ouvragé se fondait presque dans ma chevelure, mais ses reflets, ainsi que ceux des diamants et rubis dont il était serti, semblaient aspirer la lumière, à l'opposé de la discrétion que j'aurais souhaitée. Si j'avais pu me fondre dans les tapisseries, cela n'en aurait été que trop magnifique.

…

Un léger rougissement envahit mes joues quand j'arrivai au bas des marches et que Xander me tendit sa main, un bras dans le dos. Avec un sourire radieux je la pris, posant mon bras sur le sien, le laissant me guider à travers la foule visiblement subjuguée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer son avant-bras, rongée d'une nervosité que je m'appliquai à ne pas laisser transparaître mais que lui ressentait, j'en étais persuadée.

« J'ai peur, Xander. J'espère que je peux y arriver, » murmurai-je tout en adressant des sourires légers à la ronde. Je me mordis la lèvre. Les yeux de Xander s'attardèrent étrangement dessus, son regard probablement attiré par mon action, avant qu'il ne se racle discrètement la gorge.

« Non-sens, tu en es définitivement plus que capable. J'ai entièrement foi en tes habilités, » me rassura-t-il, avant que ses yeux ne me parcourent une nouvelle fois de haut en bas.

« Tu es absolument splendide, ce soir, petite princesse, » me murmura-t-il.

Je me sentis virer à l'écarlate, les joues brûlantes, bien que, je n'en doutais pas, il eût dit cela par pure politesse, son ton ne trahissant qu'un attendrissement tel qu'il aurait pu me lâcher _« Tu es absolument adorable »_. Je le remerciai rapidement, incapable de croiser son regard que je sentais encore plus intense qu'à l'ordinaire. Il semblait... plus détendu, peut-être. Ou ne projetais-je sur lui que ce que je voulais y voir ? Ses constants changements d'humeur me déroutaient de plus en plus.

Nous atteignîmes le centre de la salle de bal, les couples y évoluant auparavant s'écartant poliment tandis que nous nous avancions. Je vis Camilla, à couper le souffle dans sa robe de velours d'un violet sombre, presque noir, m'adresser un sourire d'encouragement, ses boucles d'oreilles scintillant quand elle tourna la tête pour nous regarder.

Après que Xander eût penché le buste dans une révérence parfaite et que je me fusse également inclinée devant lui, il prit doucement ma main, posant l'autre dans le creux de mon dos. Je frémis, posant la mienne sur son épaule. J'eus la surprise de le sentir entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. Cette fois j'en étais sûre. Il percevait ma terreur.

 _« Tout va bien se passer »_ , semblèrent me dire ses yeux quand je croisai son regard. Puisant du réconfort dans ses prunelles améthyste sans fond emplies de patience, j'exhalai un imperceptible soupir. Il attendait que je lui fisse signe que j'étais prête. Je serrai doucement ses doigts en guise de signal, et il m'entraîna aussitôt.

Nos mouvements étaient fluides et gracieux, même les miens. Nous étions dans une harmonie absolue, à l'unisson, changeant de position et nous adaptant l'un à l'autre sans même y penser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je me perde dans la sécurité dans laquelle me baignaient sa présence, sa proximité.

Comme d'habitude, il exhalait un parfum ténu mais grisant, magnétisant, à dominante de bois de santal, qui m'étourdissait, semblant focaliser mes sens sur sa seule perception, dans une sérénité mêlée de fébrilité tressaillante.

Il me souleva dans ses bras, à plusieurs reprises. Puis sa main quitta la mienne et je virevoltai gracieusement, mes cheveux s'envolant autour de moi, à l'image de ma robe. Je croisai le regard de Xander et il tendit le bras vers moi tandis que je revenais vers lui, tournoyant, laissant derrière moi un sillage d'air dérangé suite à mon mouvement. Je m'immobilisai une seconde puis fis trois pas, avant que des bras forts n'encerclent ma taille. Ses doigts frôlèrent doucement mes côtés, et j'esquissai un petit sourire. De nouveau, il me fit décoller sans difficulté, puis ses mains glissèrent de ma taille aux côtés de ma poitrine, jusqu'à mes bras, arqués au-dessus de ma tête. Je m'écartai, avant qu'il ne me ramène élégamment contre son torse. Inconsciemment, nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. Mon sourire semblait contagieux : j'avais réussi, à mesure de la valse, à lui en arracher un.

Son visage était près de mon oreille. Nouveau saut. Je pivotai et il m'entraîna plus rapidement à travers la salle, me faisant tournoyer. Plus qu'un mouvement. Il se pencha en avant, me forçant à me courber en arrière, ma poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ma respiration saccadée. Sa main glissa sur ma jambe, la soulevant légèrement, avant de se placer sur ma nuque. J'avais une conscience aiguë de ses lèvres si proches de ma poitrine... elles trouvèrent finalement mon cou, s'immobilisant à à peine quelques centimètres. Sa respiration était chaude et mesurée. Des applaudissements enthousiastes emplirent la salle, rompant l'enchantement. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement, revenant peu à peu au monde réel.

Alors que je balayais notre entourage du regard, je réalisai que nombre d'hommes attendaient, guettant une occasion de danser avec moi. Cela me parut si ridicule que je dus étouffer un petit rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » me demanda doucement Xander.

« Il y a trois semaines... Je ne savais même pas danser, et maintenant, tous ces hommes veulent valser avec moi ? Ils doivent être masochistes.

-Je ne crois pas, non. »

Je le regardai. Il était mortellement sérieux, tout à coup.

« Tessia... Tu... » fit-il, mais il parut se raviser, toussotant. Pour passer outre ce bref moment de gêne, je murmurai :

« C'est que tu es un excellent professeur, alors. Tu devrais te sentir flatté. »

Il eut un petit sourire que ne reflétaient pas ses yeux. Camilla hocha la tête, m'adressant un clin d'œil en guise de félicitations, et Xander tourna la tête.

« Ah ! Tessia. Laisse-moi te présenter ma tante. »

Curieuse, je suivis son regard, observant une grande femme élancée s'avancer vers nous, drapée dans une robe bordeaux. Pourquoi tout le monde était-il si grand en Nohr ?

À ses côtés se tenait un homme à l'air grave. Quelque chose me semblait étrange chez lui, sans que je pusse identifier quoi.

Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant nous, souriant, je pus voir à quel point elle ressemblait au portrait de Katerina que j'avais vu un jour dans les appartements de Garon. Même cheveux d'or ondulés -blondeur qu'elle partageait avec Xander- mêmes yeux d'un bleu sombre. Malgré les ridules aux coins de ses yeux, elle était d'une grande beauté. Son allure était en outre tout à fait royale, et son maintien si parfait qu'il en était presque un peu raide. Me souvenant que cette femme était un général haut gradé, j'y reconnus là la prestance toute caractéristique, plus que des nobles, des militaires.

Réalisant soudain que j'étais encore accrochée au bras de Xander, je le lâchai lentement, toussotant.

« Ma tante, » la salua Xander, inclinant légèrement le buste, avant de se tourner vers l'homme. « Mon oncle.

-Xander, quel plaisir de te revoir ! » lâcha-t-elle d'un timbre qui, sans être jovial, était sincère, de même que l'était son sourire. Clairement, elle partageait également sa solennité et son côté si peu démonstratif avec son neveu. Celui que je présumai être son mari toussota.

« Mes respects, Votre Altesse...

-Je vous présente ma sœur Tessia. »

Les regards d'Odélia et de l'homme se tournèrent vers moi.

« Oh, quel privilège de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Nous avons tant entendu parler de vous, Tessia. Le petit joyau si secrètement protégé de la Forteresse Nord... Maintes rumeurs ont circulé à votre sujet. J'étais, comme tout le monde, je pense, mortellement impatiente de faire enfin votre connaissance.

-Je... Je vous remercie, Ma Dame.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Odélia. Vous êtes la sœur de mon neveu, après tout, et indubitablement de la famille. »

Elle me désigna son compagnon d'un geste.

« Voici Florian, mon époux.

-Mes hommages, Ma Dame, » me dit-il avec un bref sourire. Ses cheveux auburn légèrement striés de blanc étaient attachés sur sa nuque en un catogan soigné. Brusquement, je sus ce qui me dérangeait chez lui. De sa manche gauche cramoisie brodée d'or ne sortait... rien.

Il dut capter mon regard, car il inclina la tête.

« J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire, blessure de guerre, mais ce serait mentir. »

Odélia sourit.

« Mon mari a perdu sa main le jour où il fut renié par sa famille pour s'être rapproché de moi. Les relations entre les Castelbrame et les Albrand... ont toujours été houleuses.

-En effet, » s'esclaffa Florian. « Le fait que j'aie fraternisé ainsi avec une maison rivale n'était pas au goût de mes... proches.

-Je... Je suis confuse. Je ne voulais pas paraître malpolie...

-Je vous en prie, ne vous excusez pas. Vous n'avez rien fait. »

Odélia, soudain, avança la main vers moi. Surprise, je réprimai un mouvement de recul quand elle prit mon visage en coupe. Mon visage s'enflamma.

« Absolument ravissante, » murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même. « Et ce regard... fascinant. »

Xander se racla la gorge.

« Mon oncle n'est pas ici ce soir ?

-Oh, non, Matthieu n'est pas venu. Tu le connais. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Père s'en arrache plus que jamais les cheveux. Il pourrait faire un effort. À son âge, ce n'est vraiment pas recommandé. »

Xander acquiesça. Du coin de l'œil, je vis un homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années s'avancer vers nous, vêtu d'un pourpoint noir et blanc. Il arborait des cheveux blancs comme neige et un teint tanné. Son visage, bien que jeune, était buriné. Un aigle argenté déployait ses ailes sur sa poitrine.

« Votre Altesse, » lâcha-t-il respectueusement, s'arrêtant devant Xander et s'inclinant. Puis, il se tourna vers les deux Albrand.

« Dame Odélia, Seigneur Florian...

-Ravie de vous revoir, Sloane, » sourit Odélia. Xander hocha la tête.

« Comment se portent les vôtres ?

-Oh, rien de bien inhabituel, Mon Seigneur. Ma mère et mon père ne cessent leurs escarmouches à propos de leurs unités respectives et de l'optimisation de leur placement que quand il s'agit de débattre de wyvernes. Je ne sais si je saurai me retenir de séparer la tête du corps du prochain qui osera me dire que notre climat doit nous conserver le sang-froid, » fit-il, pince-sans-rire. J'esquissai un sourire.

« Se pourrait-il que vous soyez... ? » demanda-t-il soudain, rabattant son attention sur moi.

« Je suis Tessia. Enchantée de faire votre rencontre.

-La Princesse Tessia, » murmura-t-il. Il avait une voix étonnamment feutrée. « J'avais bien entendu que ce soir nous verrait l'honneur de votre présence, mais je tenais ces rumeurs pour des racontars sans valeur. Ainsi, notre roi a donc bien décidé de vous laisser prendre votre envol...

-Tout est relatif, j'imagine, » ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler. Il y eut un moment de vague malaise.

« Comment se porte votre épouse ? » s'enquit finalement poliment Xander, brisant le silence gênant.

« Oh, Cornelia est ici. Elle doit encore être en train de discuter avec son frère. C'est comme cela à chaque fois qu'ils se voient... Janholt lui manque. Elle ne s'est toujours pas faite au nord, à la nuit quasi perpétuelle... ce genre de choses. »

Son regard passa par-dessus mon épaule.

« Tenez, les voilà justement. »

Me retournant, je vis effectivement s'avancer Julius de Minett, une jeune femme aux cheveux d'une nuance de mauve plus claire que les siens à son bras. Sitôt qu'il me vit, le visage du Gouverneur de Janholt s'éclaira.

« Si ce n'est pas la Princesse Tessia ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Par tous les dieux, votre beauté ne fait-elle que croître entre chacune de nos rencontres ? »

Je m'empourprai. Xander serra et déplia les doigts.

« Bonsoir, Julius, » l'accueillit-il néanmoins d'un ton affable. « Et bonsoir, Cornelia.

-Mes respects, Votre Altesse.

-Bonsoir, Seigneur Xander. »

Après que Julius se soit incliné et que Cornelia soit plongée dans une gracieuse révérence, les deux nouveaux arrivants eurent un poli hochement de tête à l'intention de Sloane, Odélia et Florian. Cornelia se tourna vers moi.

« Je ne doute pas que tout le monde ici ce soir vous ait manifesté tout son ravissement et sa surprise à vous voir parmi nous, Princesse. Aussi ne rajouterai-je pas d'embarras supplémentaire. Mais je suis quand même, comme tout le monde... ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. Vous étiez presque devenue une sorte de légende. Vous voir en chair et en os me rassure sur votre réalité.

-Hum... Merci ? »

Elle m'adressa un sourire amusé. Elle aurait été très jolie, si la moitié gauche de son visage n'avait pas été gravement brûlée.

Le morceau qu'était en train de jouer l'orchestre s'acheva. Juste le temps d'ajuster leurs partitions, et un nouveau reprenait. Une valse.

« Hum, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de danser avec mon neveu. Ne le prenez surtout pas mal, mon chéri, » glissa-t-elle avec malice à son mari, « ...mais vous n'avez certes pas la même adresse. »

Les yeux de Florian se plissèrent.

Odélia se tourna vers moi.

« Daigneriez-vous que je vous l'emprunte ? »

Souriant, je secouai négativement la tête.

« Filez, femme indigne, » grommela Florian, bougon, et le général entraîna Xander en s'esclaffant.

« En ce cas, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? » me susurra Sloane. J'acquiesçai, prenant son bras avec un sourire, tandis que Cornelia s'éloignait avec Julius. Florian s'écarta à son tour pour inviter Camilla.

À compter de cet instant, je passai incessamment de bras en bras, tournoyant, virevoltant. J'avais hâte que l'effet qu'avait ma 'nouveauté' se délaie, et que je sois laissée tranquille. À vrai dire, j'étais encore maladroite et empotée, et bien que mes cavaliers fussent loin d'être mauvais, seul Xander avait été assez doué pour me donner l'illusion que j'avais un semblent de talent. Aucune danse ne me fit l'effet de plénitude que j'avais ressenti avec lui. Il avait certes une aisance hors du commun, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Le tambour sourd de mon cœur, cet irrésistible besoin de me rapprocher de lui, mon confort à me laisser guider par sa main... Tout cela était si particulier que j'aurais peiné à l'expliquer, et alors même que je valsais indéfiniment, échangeant quelques politesses d'usage avec chacun, je ne fis que penser à lui.

...Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un cavalier particulier fasse son apparition.

C'était un jeune prince à l'air fier dont le visage me parlait vaguement. De quel pays ? Nestra, peut-être.

Il était conventionnellement parlant assez attirant, mais dégageait une telle suffisance que cela l'en rendait, au moins à mes yeux, déplaisant, ce malgré ses sourires charmeurs.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse, envoûtante créature ? » me demanda-t-il en me baisant la main. Mal à l'aise, je lui adressai un sourire quelque peu crispé. Je ne voyais aucun moyen de me dérober sans créer d'incidents diplomatiques.

Soupirant, je hochai aimablement la tête. Ses yeux pétillèrent tandis qu'il me guidait vers le centre de la salle, son sourire se faisant inexplicablement plus prédateur tandis qu'il se mettait à m'abreuver, ou devrais-je dire me noyer, de compliments plus creux les uns que les autres.

Nous commençâmes à danser. J'avais une conscience aiguë de sa main sur ma taille, un peu trop basse, et fus plus raide que lors des autres danses, crispée.

Je n'eus pas un instant de repos, l'évitant en permanence, reculant à chaque fois qu'il cherchait à se rapprocher de moi, mon sourire de plus en plus figé. J'en venais déjà à prier que le morceau se termine alors qu'il avait à peine commencé, ne me sentant pas capable de tenir ce rôle encore très longtemps.

Ce fut alors que je croisai le regard de Xander. Il discutait avec d'éminents représentants de royaumes voisins à quelque distance. Je reconnus Julius et Sloane de Ragnar, ainsi qu'une belle femme aux cheveux châtains portant une robe de satin d'un vert profond, fluide, mettant en valeur chacune de ses formes. De multiples pierreries scintillaient à son cou, ses oreilles et ses poignets.

Les yeux de Xander rencontrèrent brièvement les miens, puis il me regarda une seconde fois, plus longuement, ses sourcils se fronçant imperceptiblement quand il sembla reconnaître l'individu rustaud me menant sans répit. Mais il détourna le regard, semblant se désintéresser de nous, pour rabattre son attention sur les trois représentants de nos contrées alliées devant lui. Et ainsi s'envola mon espoir de le voir accourir à mon secours.

Le prince continuait à se rapprocher de moi, me serrant désormais contre lui. J'écarquillai les yeux, cependant, quand je sentis sa main dans le creux de mon dos descendre lentement, ne montrant aucun signe de vouloir s'arrêter, et commençai à franchement paniquer.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de pas que je reconnus. Celui de Xander, quand il était hors de lui mais tâchait de rester mesuré, reprendre le dessus sur ses nerfs. Il comportait ce côté bondissant et mécanique à la fois, comme s'il essayait d'évacuer sa colère, dominer le viscéral de sa réaction. J'exhalai sans m'en rendre compte un soupir de soulagement, m'éclairant à son approche. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées en une ligne dure.

Le morceau se conclut juste au moment où il atteignait notre emplacement.

« Comme nous nous retrouvons, petite princesse... » lâcha-t-il d'un ton contrôlé, faussement enjoué. Il cherchait à me détendre malgré sa propre tension. « Envie d'une autre danse ? » me demanda-t-il, m'offrant sa main en même temps que sa protection, affichant un superbe mépris pour mon partenaire. Je n'hésitai pas la moindre seconde, me raccrochant à son bras comme je l'aurais fait avec un radeau de sauvetage.

« Bien sûr, » souris-je, me décontractant. « J'en serais ravie. »

Le prince, resté un instant béat de notre échange, vira au rouge, offusqué d'être ainsi ignoré.

« Hum, dites-moi... Elle- »

Il stoppa net quand Xander tourna son regard vers lui, ses yeux sombres d'une dureté implacable prêts à le réduire en cendres au besoin.

« Prince Nester, quelle plaisante surprise. Vous alliez partir. »

Ce n'était pas une question, sa voix comportant sévérité et fausse courtoisie à parts égales.

Fulminant, mais impuissant en territoire étranger, le prince se retira avec un reniflement méprisant, marmonnant quelque chose comme 'ne vaut pas le coup'.

Ignorant avec application le pathétique membre de la royauté, mais le suivant scrupuleusement du regard jusqu'à qu'il eût disparu de notre champ de vision, Xander rabattit ensuite son attention sur moi, son expression sévère s'adoucissant sensiblement. Nous nous remîmes sans y penser à danser. Je commençais à m'y faire, n'ayant plus à réfléchir en permanence à l'endroit où je posais mes pieds. Cela me semblait presque... naturel, et la présence de Xander m'était rassurante. Je savais que je pouvais me reposer sur lui, et le laissai me guider, confiante.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, petite princesse ? Son comportement était inexcusable. »

De la colère teintait encore son ton. Je le rassurai d'un sourire, émue. Son surnom affectueux m'avait manqué.

« Oui, mais merci d'être intervenu. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me retenir de lui casser le bras bien longtemps. »

Il haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Je soupirai.

« J'espère qu'il n'ira pas importuner trop d'autres filles ce soir.

-En tout cas, s'il s'adresse à Effie, Peri ou Selena, il sera bien reçu, je n'en doute pas. »

Un sourire m'échappa tandis que l'image d'Effie balançant le grossier mirliflore par-dessus son épaule se formait dans mon esprit.

« J'aimerais voir cela... » soufflai-je, mon regard dérivant vers le fond de la salle, où Effie s'empiffrait au buffet. Elle avait troqué son armure contre une robe longue, mais la connaissant, je n'aurais pas été étonnée qu'elle fût parvenue à dissimuler sa lance quelque part. Arthur, comme souvent, faisait la conversation à lui tout seul.

Dans un autre coin, Laslow parlait à Selena, leurs deux expressions contrastant tant que c'en était presque comique. Lui arborait son sourire enjôleur habituel, elle une mine encore plus renfrognée, si c'était possible. Elle semblait en train de le rabrouer vertement. Mais à la manière dont ils échangeaient, j'eus l'étrange impression qu'ils se connaissaient mieux qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Élise discutait près d'une colonne avec une jeune fille en robe rose et aux cheveux châtain clair, exubérante comme à son habitude, semblant lui raconter quelque chose avec force gestes enthousiastes. L'autre riait doucement.

Encore plus loin, Léo était plongé en pleine discussion avec Nyx. Il hochait régulièrement la tête, l'expression concentrée. La pensée qu'ils formeraient un beau couple, atypique, certes, mais pour le moins cohérent, me traversa fugacement l'esprit.

Azura, assise sur un fauteuil dans le coin le plus discret, avait l'air encore plus mal à l'aise que moi dans la robe bleu nuit de brocart typiquement Nohrienne, aux manches et corsage lacé qu'on lui avait fait porter. Elle arborait une expression profondément lasse. Peinée de la voir ainsi, je me tournai vers Xander, qui ne m'avait visiblement pas quittée des yeux, serrant brièvement sa main dans la mienne.

« Tu m'accordes un instant ? Il faut que j'aille lui parler, je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule comme cela. Elle a l'air si mal... »

Il acquiesça.

« À tout à l'heure, alors. »

Saisissant un pan soyeux de ma robe dans un froissement de tissu, je m'approchai de l'endroit où méditait la jeune fille aux cheveux d'azur.

« Azura ? »

Elle leva lentement la tête, et, me reconnaissant, la tension que je sentais dans son visage se dissipa un peu. Je m'assis près d'elle.

« Je comprends que tu ne te sentes pas à ta place, ici. À vrai dire, moi non plus. Du moins pas dans ce genre de manifestations. Mais maintenant que tu es rentrée, tu vas t'y habituer. Et tu apprendras à connaître Xander et Léo. Sous leurs airs froids et distants, ils ont vraiment bon cœur, et je sais que cela les chagrine aussi de te voir prostrée ainsi, si abattue. »

Elle plongea son regard mélancolique dans le mien.

« Cesse donc de t'inquiéter à mon sujet, Tessia, veux-tu ? J'ai... J'ai simplement un peu mal à la tête. Ce doit être la fatigue. »

Elle se leva et porta une main à sa poitrine.

« Et je dois avouer que ce corset me coupe... quelque peu le souffle. »

Je lâchai un petit rire.

« Crois-moi, je comprends. Mais même cela, on s'y fait, tu verras. »

Elle eut un sourire malicieux.

« Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'en être très friande toi-même.

-Quoi, j'ai l'air à ce point guindée ? » protestai-je, faussement indignée. J'eus le soulagement de la voir lâcher un petit rire cristallin, sonnant comme une cascade de grelots.

« Non... Tu as été parfaite. Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir et retourne t'amuser.

-Où vas-tu ? »

À mi-chemin de la porte, elle se retourna.

« Dans ma chambre. Je suis réellement exténuée. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais au moment où j'allais la rattraper, une voix masculine inconnue me parvint de derrière mon épaule.

« Bonsoir... »

Soupirant, je me retournai, venant de voir disparaître une mèche bleue derrière l'encadrement des larges portes.

Un homme au teint tanné et aux cheveux mi-longs et en désordre, d'un blanc-argenté malgré son visage jeune, me regardait, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Un cache-œil noir orné d'un motif doré en forme de croix cachait l'un de ses yeux. L'autre, d'un bleu profond et insolite, me détailla de haut en bas, avec, je pense, un peu trop d'attention.

« Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion d'être présentés... Dame Tessia. »

Il s'inclina devant moi, son œil pénétrant ne me lâchant pas une seconde. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« En effet. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ah, Niles, te voilà, mon ténébreux ami ! » clama une autre voix pétulante.

Surprise, je regardai un nouvel homme s'avancer théâtralement vers nous. Grand, les cheveux blonds, courts et quelque peu hérissés. De sa tenue, je déduisis qu'il devait être un mage noir. Il en avait certainement tout l'air, avec son maillot de corps moulant de voile noir transparent, ses manches larges, et sa longue cape de samit flottante. Quoique la plupart du temps l'uniforme des mages noirs fût considéré comme cérémonial, son manque de commodité et sa légèreté au niveau du torse ne le rendant que peu pratique, l'homme semblait goûter particulièrement de l'arborer, se tenant de façon fière et scénique devant nous. Son compagnon lui jeta un furtif coup d'œil avant de lever les yeux au ciel - _son_ œil au ciel- apparemment lui-même embarrassé par son comportement. Quelque chose dans sa posture, dans son regard, me rappelant soudain celui de Beruka, rendait clair qu'il n'était pas de ceux de qui l'on pouvait se jouer.

« Hum... Heureuse de vous rencontrer... » soufflai-je. Le mage, s'emparant de ma main, déposa un baiser sur son dos.

« Salutations ! Je suis Odin le Sombre, émissaire des ténèbres, sorcier extraordinaire et élu de légende ! Je serais absolument enchanté de pouvoir vous assister dans votre quête glorieuse ! »

Une seconde paralysée par son introduction retentissante, je battis des cils.

« O-Oui. Je serais également ravie de travailler avec vous, mais...

-Odin, je t'en prie calme-toi... » grommela le dénommé Niles. « Tu fais peur à notre jeune Dame avant même qu'elle ne nous ait rencontrés. »

Il rabattit son attention sur moi.

« Mon nom est Niles. Veuillez excuser mon ami. Il est quelque peu... excentrique.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais qui êtes-

-Odin ! Niles ! Je vous cherchais ! »

Léo, flanqué de Nyx, s'avança vers nous à grands pas, fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai une mission à vous... Oh. Tessia... Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de mes deux vassaux... »

Des vassaux. J'aurais dû m'en douter, au vu de leur comportement étrange. Ni l'un ni l'autre, cependant, n'avaient l'air de correspondre aux critères que j'aurais imaginé que Léo aurait fixés pour sa garde rapprochée. Je me demandai même comment il pouvait les garder à son service, tant son calme et sa réserve contrastaient avec la personnalité visiblement exubérante de l'autre mage.

Léo eut un demi-sourire.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Ils n'en ont peut-être pas l'air, mais ce sont deux de mes meilleurs hommes. Niles est un véritable maître avec son arc, et bien peu de serrures lui résistent. Quant à Odin... Il pourrait être haut placé dans mon unité, s'il n'avait pas choisi de demeurer mon serviteur personnel.

-Et s'il avait la tête correctement vissée sur les épaules... » marmonna Niles. Odin lui jeta un regard noir.

« Jaloux de mes pouvoirs, mon pauvre compatriote ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Pff. Je vais voir Laslow. Lui est plus aimable.

-Quelle impressionnante répartie. Digne d'un enfant le lait encore au bord des lèvres, » grimaça Niles. Léo poussa un profond soupir.

« Cessez donc un peu, vous deux, voulez-vous ?

-Toutes mes excuses, Seigneur, » souffla Niles. « En tant que premier vassal, je devrais être à même de maîtriser mon collègue.

-Premier vassal, hein ? Qui est le plus immature des deux, maintenant ? » susurra Odin.

« On m'a confié le soin de nommer de nouvelles armes, » exposa Léo, les coupant. « Ayant d'autres tâches plus importantes sur les bras, je compte sur vous pour vous acquitter de celle-ci, si vous en êtes capables sans vous étriper.

-Bien entendu, Votre Altesse, » lâcha Niles. Odin se frotta pensivement le menton.

« Fabuleux ! Je sens déjà l'inspiration me submerger ! Ah, quel plaisir que l'on reconnaisse enfin les talents de ma langue mystique pour pareil baptême !

-Ne vous emballez pas, Odin, » laissa tomber Léo. « Nous avons demandé des idées de noms à tout le monde.

-Hum, je n'aime pas être confronté à des amateurs de bas étage, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

-Parfait. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer. »

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent, Odin commençant à marmonner tout bas des appellations inédites ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des incantations, Niles l'entraînant par le bras. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, je haussai les sourcils.

« Hauts en couleur, ces deux-là. »

Léo grimaça.

« À qui le dis-tu. Enfin, j'imagine qu'ils sont utiles, à leurs bonnes heures...

-Tessia ? »

Je me tournai pour découvrir Silas devant moi, vêtu d'un habit émeraude brodé d'argent assorti à ses yeux. Il m'adressa un large sourire.

« Tu es occupée ?

-Pas particulièrement...

-En ce cas, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? »

Léo eut un genre de reniflement amusé tandis que le chevalier me tendait sa main. Souriante, je posai la mienne dessus.

« Avec joie. »

Manifestement aux anges, Silas m'entraîna vers la piste, où évoluaient en permanence une quinzaine de couples. Nous nous insérâmes naturellement parmi eux, Silas posant une main sur ma taille. Camilla, dansant avec un haut dignitaire de Macarath, m'adressa un sourire, la rivière de diamants sur sa gorge étincelant de mille feux.

« Tessia ? » me souffla Silas tandis que nous commencions à valser.

« Oui ? » répondis-je d'un ton distrait, mes pensées focalisées sur Xander, qui, quelques pas plus loin, faisait tourbillonner la femme ravissante que j'avais vue plus tôt, vêtue d'une robe scintillante. Sa beauté était loin d'être à même de rivaliser avec cella de Camilla, mais ses longs cheveux aux reflets mordorés couleur de feuilles d'automne, ses yeux noisette ourlés de longs cils noirs et les tâches de son parsemant son nez mignon avaient clairement de quoi faire tourner les têtes. Je me demandai brièvement pourquoi nous n'avions pas été présentées.

Malgré son apparence séraphique, elle avait l'air de savoir en user, couvant Xander d'un regard enjôleur par en-dessous, lui décochant de ces petits sourires faussement innocents si caractéristiques des femmes fatales, sa main chargée de bijoux l'air de rien bien agrippée à son épaule, comme si elle n'avait nulle intention de le lâcher.

« Tu es tout à fait sublime, ce soir... »

Elle se rapprochait de lui, les volants de sa robe verte volant presque entre ses jambes, à tel point que s'ils n'avaient pas eu tous deux autant d'adresse, il aurait pu les déchirer d'un coup de talon. Déchirer... Oui, tout à coup j'avais envie de les déchirer... De faire tomber ce masque parfait... Irréprochable...

« Tessia ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Elle avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, à présent. Il eut un petit sourire. Je me mis à trembler, crispant involontairement ma main sur l'épaule de Silas. Tout à coup, le visage de mon ami passa devant eux, les soustrayant à ma vue. Je captai son regard tendu, et forçai un petit sourire, relâchant la pression de mes doigts sur son épaule.

« Ça va, merci. Tu... es très élégant toi aussi. »

Pourquoi cela me mettait-il si hors de moi ? Il était mon frère. Et je n'avais pas à me sentir concernée.

De toute manière, il me faudrait me rendre à l'évidence. Il était impossiblement attirant, puissant et cultivé. Un jour où l'autre, il épouserait une femme charmante et féminine, subtile, spirituelle et gracieuse qui le comblerait et monterait sur le trône à ses côtés en temps et en heure. Cela dépassait ma pauvre petite influence de pseudo-princesse la tête sur le billot. J'étais en équilibre précaire au bord d'un ravin. Il nourrissait peut-être quelque attachement à mon égard, mais si Garon le décidait, il pouvait se débarrasser de moi à tout instant, sur n'importe quel prétexte. Une embuscade déguisée en bataille ayant mal tourné, par exemple. Je n'étais pas naïve au point de ne pas réaliser que je n'avais aucun pouvoir ici, ou presque. Il était si fragile, à même de se briser à tout instant.

Le femme murmurait à présent à l'oreille de Xander, dont le petit sourire ne quittait pas les lèvres. Les siennes étaient sensuellement entrouvertes. Elle savait trouver l'équilibre parfait entre séduction et coquette réserve. N'y tenant plus, alors que nous passions près d'eux, je renversai 'par inadvertance' la coupe de vin posée sur le plateau d'un pauvre serviteur sur sa robe somptueuse. Elle poussa un petit couinement, le liquide écarlate se répandant sur la soie turquoise, lâchant Xander qui recula instinctivement.

Alors qu'une nuée de serviteurs s'affairait autour d'elle, s'excusant avec profusion, je me sentis un petit pincement de culpabilité. Elle n'avait rien fait de vraiment malséant, après tout.

Mon malaise s'accrut quand le regard de Xander tomba sur moi. Nous nous étions immobilisés comme les autres danseurs. Ses yeux perspicaces se plissèrent, me firent rougir. Il n'était pas dupe. Il m'avait vue. Il me demanderait des comptes, c'était couru d'avance.

Tandis qu'il tirait un mouchoir blanc de dentelle de son pourpoint, le tendant galamment à la femme, il secoua imperceptiblement la tête. À ce stade, je regrettais déjà mon geste. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement détraquée. La colère qui m'avait un instant animée me semblait bien ridicule, à présent.

Paniquée, je bredouillai une excuse à Silas, et m'enfuis par les grandes portes, rejetant mes escarpins à talons pour aller plus vite, et soulevant les pans de ma robe flottant autour de moi dans ma course, ne me retournant pas de peur de rencontrer le regard de Xander. Au long de ma course, ma respiration s'accéléra, et je sentis une vive douleur dans mes doigts. Baissant les yeux, je vis mes ongles s'allonger et mes mains se couvrir d'écailles remontant le long de mes avant-bras. Paniquée, j'accélérai encore le pas, m'agrippant les bras, fuyant le regard des serviteurs hébétés que je croisai sur mon passage. Je hoquetai. Je détestais cela. Je détestais être cet hybride repoussant. La dracopierre n'était-elle pas censée prévenir ce genre de transformations involontaires ?

Une sourde angoisse m'étreignit alors que j'imaginais ce qui se passerait si je me métamorphosais entièrement, perdant le contrôle et semant chaos et destruction sur mon passage, et ma terreur ne fit que s'emballer davantage mon cœur et renforcer l'emprise de la bête sur moi. Je guettais le moment où ma conscience s'endormirait totalement avec horreur, mes pieds nus claquant sur les dalles. Pourquoi ce maudit château était-il si immense ?! Et pourquoi devais-je héberger ce démon destructeur en moi ?

La souffrance augmenta d'intensité, se couplant à un mal de crâne insupportable, me donnant l'impression d'un marteau de forgeron s'abattant sur mon front comme une enclume. Tournant l'angle d'un couloir, je m'agrippai la tête à deux mains, renonçant à dissimuler mes bras écailleux, sentant mes serres s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux. Bientôt, mes canines s'allongèrent à leur tour, le goût du sang envahissant ma bouche, me faisant tourner la tête. Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux tandis que je pénétrai dans l'Aile Royale, fonçant vers mes quartiers. Effrayés, les gardes ne semblèrent pas avoir le courage de m'arrêter.

Quand j'atteignis enfin la porte de ma chambre, il me semblait que ma tête, chauffée à blanc, allait exploser. Je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour tourner la poignée d'or, mes écailles et mes grilles glissant sur le métal. Quand j'y parvins enfin, je m'engouffrai désespérément à l'intérieur, me jetant à plat ventre sur mon lit. Mes serres effleurèrent impatiemment mes côtés alors que ma colonne vertébrale me semblait se déplier et se replier comme un accordéon. Je gémis et portai une main à mon crâne. Elle fourragea dans mes cheveux avant de rencontrer quelque chose de dur et de protubérant. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cela revenait. Ces cornes. Assez ressemblantes par leur forme aux bois d'un cerf, mais plus douces, et juste un peu plus épaisses. Une pellicule de sueur moita mon front tandis que je poursuivais, tant bien que mal, ma progression. J'agrippai ma dracopierre avec plus de force, presque farouchement, alors que la peur s'insinuait de nouveau profondément en moi, me liquéfiant, désordonnant mes pensées, m'empêchant de réfléchir de façon sensée. Et si je me transformais à nouveau ? Le pouvais-je réellement ?

De la douleur me fit sans prévenir me cambrer tout à coup, et je froissai le drap pourpre sous moi dans mes poings crispés. J'avais l'impression que ma tête avait été scalpée et mes ongles arrachés, de même pour ma colonne vertébrale. Mes gencives saignaient. Mes doigts aussi, mais pas autant que la dernière fois. Je fixai les motifs sculptés de la tête de lit, le regard vide, essayant de maîtriser la souffrance, me mordant férocement la lèvre pour ne pas hurler... Mes doigts tressaillaient, et deux autres sensations me parvenaient, deux poids dans mon dos. L'une de mes ailes était douloureusement piégée sous mon corset. L'autre avait déchiré ma robe et je la sentais se déployer entre mes omoplates. Doucement, je tentai de les abaisser, observant leur surface blanche irisée, puis les laissai retomber mollement, exténuée. À ce stade, je n'aurais pas été étonnée d'avoir aussi une queue.

Ma dracopierre brillait si fort qu'elle m'en aveuglait et donnait à ma tête déjà douloureuse quelque chose d'autre à déplorer. Je tressaillis, actionnant les nouveaux muscles de mon corps. Je n'étais plus en colère, pourtant les appendices ne semblaient pas disposés à disparaître.

Deux heures plus tard, je gisais sur mon matelas, encore vêtue de ma robe de bal à moitié déchirée, fixant le toit du lit à baldaquins au-dessus de moi, les yeux écarquillés dans la pénombre. La douleur s'était faite plus supportable, et mon malaise était à présent principalement dû à la sensation d'inconfort que me procuraient mes grandes ailes malhabiles.

Soupirant, je repensai à la scène qui m'avait valu toute cette panique et cette transformation agaçante. Mon comportement me semblait désormais aussi infantile que stupide. Si je n'avais même pas la maturité nécessaire pour gérer mon attachement exclusif et passablement dépassé pour mon frère, comment aurais-je pu mener nos troupes à la bataille ? Le plus étrange était cet accès de rage qui m'avait saisie. J'avais l'impression de devenir de plus en plus irritable, et ce constat me faisait peur.

Ma culpabilité se porta ensuite sur le pauvre Silas, qui n'avait rien dû entendre à ma fuite précipitée. Avait-il cru que c'était à cause de lui ? M'en voudrait-il pour cela ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Si je me moquais de ce que les autres invités avaient pu penser et ressentir, le jugement de mes frères et sœurs, lui, m'importait. Ainsi que celui de mes amis. Ils devaient me prendre pour une sauvageonne, à présent. Même pas capable de se comporter convenablement en société, après avoir été cloîtrée toutes ses années dans sa tour. _« Peut-être faudrait-il l'y remettre ? »_ songeaient-ils sûrement. Entre cela et ma récente transformation en dragon, ils devaient me penser incontrôlable, et avaient peut-être raison.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Cyrkensia

Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte me fit soudain sursauter. Je gardai le silence, ne me sentant pas d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit venant me sermonner pour mon comportement inacceptable, surtout alors que j'étais dans cet état hybride. J'étais sûre que Xander avait compris. Qu'en était-il des autres ?

« Tessia, je sais que tu ne dors pas. Ouvre-moi. »

Tétanisée, je retins ma respiration. C'était la voix de Xander. Je ne parvenais à discerner de trace de colère dans son ton, mais il était devenu si expert à masquer ses émotions, récemment, que cela n'était en rien gage de son calme.

J'attendis d'entendre l'éloignement de ses pas, en vain. Il attendait patiemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, résignée, soupirant, je balançai mes jambes par-dessus ma couette, me levant pour ouvrir la porte, une couverture enroulée autour de mes ailes.

Son expression était neutre, ni furieuse ni blessée.

« Puis-je entrer ? » me demanda-t-il poliment. J'acquiesçai.

Il s'avança, et se tint quelques instants au milieu de la pièce, gêné, jusqu'à ce que j'eusse la décence d'esprit de lui désigner le fauteuil en face de mon lit, dans lequel il prit place, croisant ses longues jambes. Je m'assis en face de lui, sur le bord de mon matelas, yeux baissés, mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, attendant son sermon avec fatalité. Il ne vint pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux grosses bosses dans mon dos.

« Enlève ça, » murmura-t-il. J'obéis en soupirant. Son expression ne changea pas en voyant les deux ailes se déployer, indépendamment de ma volonté. Me concentrant, je parvins à les replier.

Alors seulement je m'autorisai à lever lentement, prudemment les yeux. Je fus surprise de croiser aussitôt son regard. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ses prunelles sombres s'ancrant aux miennes. Il avait un regard si captivant, si intense, qu'il était dur, après l'avoir rencontré, de le lâcher. Ou de le soutenir, selon les circonstances. Ce soir-là, ce fut la première option qui s'imposa à moi.

« Tessia... » soupira-t-il. « Je-

-Je suis désolée. Pour tout. Pour la robe de la gouverneure, pour m'être enfuie, pour avoir abandonné mes chaussures, pour vous avoir tous laissés en plan et ridiculisés, pour avoir ridiculisé la famille royale de Nohr, » explosai-je, avant de me mordre la lèvre. Xander, abasourdi, me fixa.

« Tu l'as donc bien fait volontairement... » murmura-t-il, songeur. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus entre nous que le bruit du feu craquant doucement dans la cheminée.

« Oserais-je demander... ce qui t'a poussée à un tel acte ? » demanda-t-il enfin calmement. Je haussai les épaules.

« Je l'ignore, » mentis-je. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu dois penser que je suis folle... » marmonnai-je. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de m'observer attentivement, sachant pertinemment que je ne lui disais pas tout. Mais il était trop fin pour insister.

« Que se passe-t-il, Tessia ? » s'enquit-il soudain doucement. Je reconnus là son habileté habituelle. De par cette question ouverte, il me laissait le choix d'aborder le sujet qui me tracassait le plus. Qu'il concerne la soirée, ou quoi que ce fût d'autre. Mais paradoxalement, son impassibilité m'irrita. Je serrai les lèvres, gardant le silence. Il soupira.

« Bien. Si tu préfères te renfermer dans ton mutisme, libre à toi. Je vais te laisser. Dans le cas contraire tu sais où me trouver, » lâcha-t-il si froidement que j'en restai béate. Ces constantes sautes d'humeur avaient le don de me tétaniser. Outre le fait qu'il me proposait impatiemment une autre entrevue comme à l'un de ses conseillers ou généraux.

Il m'avait semblé le retrouver, mais il apparaissait à présent que cette impression avait été illusoire. Le frère patient et dévoué que j'avais connu semblait bel et bien évanoui. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à me lever, j'explosai.

« Ce qu'il se passe ? Tu me demandes ce qu'il se passe, comme si c'était chez moi que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ? Xander... Depuis que je suis rentrée d'Hoshido, tu te comportes comme si ma seule présence te pesait. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps, poursuivant. À présent que j'avais commencé, j'avais besoin de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

« Je sais que tu croules sous les responsabilités que te transmet Père, que tu n'as presque plus de temps pour toi, mais cela n'explique pas le fait que tu sembles répugner à passer du temps avec moi. À part pour les répétitions, et ce soir où je suis venue te voir pendant que tu t'entraînais, combien de temps avons-nous passé ensemble ? Combien de fois m'as-tu adressé la parole ? Tu n'as pas l'air de souffrir de la présence de Camilla, Élise et Léo, pourtant. Malgré tout... »

Je reniflai, tentant de retenir les larmes que je sentais affluer à mes yeux.

« Tu te comportes avec moi de façon polie, conventionnelle, au mieux. Bien qu'il m'ait semblé y avoir une amélioration ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression persistante d'être devenue une parfaite étrangère, à tes yeux. L'impression... que tu ne me fais plus confiance. Alors... Laisse-moi te poser une question, s'il te plaît. »

Je plongeai mes yeux brouillés de larmes dans les siens.

« Aurais-tu préféré que je reste en Hoshido ? Réponds sincèrement, je t'en prie. »

Il s'étira un nouveau silence, atroce, qui fut pour moi la pire des tortures. L'expression de Xander était fermée, dure. Il se leva lentement, s'approchant de moi suffisamment près pour que je visse sa pomme d'Adam descendre et remonter quand il déglutit.

« En as-tu terminé ? »

J'étais loin d'en avoir fini. Mais néanmoins, je hochai faiblement la tête. Il ferma les yeux une seconde. Quand il les rouvrit, ils flamboyaient.

« Je n'ai qu'une parole, Tessia. Si j'ai juré à Père, sur mon honneur, que tu étais des nôtres, si je me suis porté garant de ta bonne foi et de ta loyauté, c'est que je crois en toi. J'ai toujours cru en toi. Ce fait est, et restera, indubitable et inaltérable. Cela étant, si mon comportement a pu te paraître trop détaché à ton retour, je m'en excuse humblement. Mes activités ont tendance à déteindre sur mon humeur, ces derniers temps, de même que le tempérament fluctuant de Père, qu'il m'est de plus en plus difficile de canaliser. Pardonne-moi, veux-tu, de t'avoir protégée de lui avant même de connaître ton nom, de l'avoir empêché de te transformer en un genre de femme de chambre et de te tuer à plusieurs reprises. Ce devait être malséant de ma part. »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez dans un geste d'exaspération contrôlée. Son ton restait calme et posé, et pourtant, j'aurais préféré un coup de sang, qu'il me harangue violemment.

« Petite princesse, j'ai plus fait pour toi en l'espace de ces douze années que ta famille de sang ne pourra jamais concevoir. J'ai conscience cependant que cela ne m'exclut en rien de mes devoirs de frère aîné, et que je devrais être tourné vers ma famille avant tout. Je le suis, crois-le, à une manière cela dit peut-être différente de celle d'autrefois. Je me soucie avant tout de votre bonheur, à Camilla, Léo, Élise et toi. Mais... Il m'est de plus en plus dur de garder bonne figure. J'en suis profondément navré. Les devoirs qui m'incombent, si répugnants soient-ils, ne devraient pas altérer nos relations, comme je ne devrais pas m'être laissé allé à te livrer mes problèmes. Tu as suffisamment de soucis de ton côté. Oh, et concernant ta question... Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne mens jamais. Et ce jour où tu as choisi de nous rejoindre a représenté pour moi le soulagement le plus immense que j'aie jamais pu vivre. À présent... »

Il soupira.

« Aurais-tu la bonté de me pardonner, Tessia ? Si je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie, je te prie une nouvelle fois de m'en excuser. »

Les larmes ruisselaient à présent en deux longues traînées sur mes joues. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, je m'étais sentie de plus en plus mal, jusqu'à regretter d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'ouvert la bouche. Je ne réalisai que maintenant l'ampleur de mon égoïsme de petite fille gâtée. Il se souciait profondément de moi, c'était évident. Et avait au moins autant de problèmes, qui ne l'empêchaient pas de garder la tête haute et de rester digne et fort, comme je l'avais toujours connu. Cela, au moins, n'avait pas changé.

Fondant de nouveau en larmes, je jetai sans réfléchir mes bras autour de son cou, pleurant dans son col. Après un moment d'hésitation, il referma ses bras autour de moi. Une chaleur douce, réconfortante, m'envahit, comme une délicieuse torpeur.

« Je conçois ta colère, et le fait que tu aies besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un pour tout ce qui s'est passé autrefois. Tu as vécu des choses extrêmement dures, petite princesse, et des choix déchirants.

-Non ! C'est toi qui dois me pardonner ! J'ai agi comme une enfant capricieuse et immature, je suis si désolée ! » sanglotai-je, crispant mes doigts dans son dos.

« Oh, Xander... Pardonne-moi... »

À mon soulagement, il ne tenta ni de se rétracter, ni de me repousser. Il faut dire qu'il aurait eu du mal, agrippée à lui comme je l'étais.

En silence, il passa une main dans mes longs cheveux, me rappelant ce geste apaisant qu'il faisait quand j'étais petite, pour me consoler. Brusquement, je redevenais entre ses bras une petite fille de sept ans.

Sa main glissa finalement sur mes ailes, et je tressaillis.

« C'est répugnant, je sais, » grommelai-je, fuyant son regard en enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule.

« Tessia, je ne trouve absolument pas cela-

-Tu peux le dire. Ça l'est, après tout, » fis-je dans un murmure. Il soupira, dérangeant quelques mèches sur mon front.

« Si j'essayais de te convaincre, m'écouterais-tu ? Ou préfères-tu continuer à te morfondre de ces métamorphoses ?

-Pourrais-je vraiment faire autre chose que m'en morfondre ? J'abrite un monstre en moi, Xander.

-Une capacité unique. Une créature de légende. Indomptable, peut-être, mais également puissante et magnifique. Il te faut l'accepter, Tessia.

-Comme une exhibition de mes pulsions meurtrières ?

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de se transformer en dragon pour être un monstre, Tessia, et pour prendre goût au carnage, crois-moi. »

Surprise, je le regardai, mais ses yeux étaient attirés par autre chose.

De la curiosité dut le saisir, car sa main glissa lentement, presque timidement, de mon poignet à la mienne, ses doigts trouvant les extrémités des miens et les pressant doucement. Puis il se mit à effectuer de petits mouvements circulaires, massant juste à la base de mes griffes. Son autre main caressa la fine épaisseur de peau s'étant étirée entre mon pouce et mon index. Mon corps entier se réchauffa doucement et les écailles sur mes bras s'effacèrent progressivement... les griffes redevinrent des ongles, mes cornes et mes ailes se rétractèrent et je me sentis infiniment mieux.

« Étrange... » se murmura-t-il à lui-même, fronçant les sourcils.

« Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. J'ai peur, Xander. J'ai peur de moi.

-Là, là, petite princesse... » me murmura-t-il. « Tout ira bien. »

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, lui au fond de son fauteuil, moi blottie contre lui, mes pleurs ayant fini par se tarir.

Ayant conscience d'être pathétique, je ne pus m'empêcher, cependant, de souffler :

« Xander ? »

Il sembla surpris. Il devait me croire endormie.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu m'aimes encore... N'est-ce pas ? »

Il pencha la tête en arrière, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Oui, » fit-il claquer, le ton subitement dur, comme sur la défensive.

Saisissant son expression presque farouche, je jugeai préférable d'en rester là. Sans un mot supplémentaire, il se leva et, non sans hésitation, posa ses lèvres sur mon front dans un doux, chaste baiser.

« Oui... » murmura-t-il à nouveau, cette fois d'un ton si doux... si doux, si ténu, qu'il semblait presque empreint de douleur. Je tressaillis des pieds à la tête tandis qu'il disparaissait, me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Mais cette lueur violente n'avait pas disparu de son regard tandis qu'il faisait volte-face, marchant vers la porte.

…

À partir du lendemain du bal, j'eus l'impression de vivre une sorte de rêve. Contrairement à ce que j'avais craint, ni mes frères et sœurs, ni Silas ne me tinrent rigueur de mon départ précipité. Garon, dans un élan de mansuétude qui ne lui ressemblait pas -je ne voulais pas songer aux arrières-pensées qu'il devait avoir- nous informa qu'il nous laissait deux mois pour nous reposer avant de nous renvoyer en mission. J'avais le cœur léger, enfin, depuis de longues semaines. Et cela était en partie dû au fait que Xander semblait, du moins avec moi, revenu à son état normal. S'il n'était toujours que peu démonstratif, il prenait visiblement sur lui pour chasser ses airs sombres, ou du moins ne pas les laisser le ronger. Je n'étais pas naïve au point de ne pas reconnaître les efforts qu'il faisait, parfois, pour esquisser un simple sourire, et je lui en étais d'autant plus reconnaissante.

Un soir, la neige se mit à tomber dru, recouvrant tout de son tapis immaculé. Des flocons énormes s'abattaient de façon feutrée sur les tours et tourelles du château, ensevelissant tout sous un silence mat et sourd.

Cette neige me rappela tant de bons souvenirs que je décidai d'en profiter comme il se devait.

Me dissimulant sous l'arcade de pierre noire d'une des entrées de Krakenburg, j'attendis patiemment, indifférente au froid, de voir la silhouette de Xander se découper sur le ciel blanc et flou. Les batailles de boules de neige avaient longtemps représenté une tradition, pour nous, depuis le début de ma longue captivité à la forteresse. J'avais pris l'habitude, chaque fois qu'il me rendait visite, les jours de pareille météo, de l'attendre, une boule bien tassée en main, plus ou moins bien dissimulée devant l'entrée.

Même si, j'en avais conscience à présent, il devait me repérer de loin, mon petit rire incontrôlable me trahissant à chaque fois, il feignait la prudence, me laissant attaquer en premier juste pour avoir la légitimité d'une riposte immédiate.

Enfin, il apparut. Gravit les marches. Posa sa main gantée sur la poignée de la lourde porte. Et... se pétrifia, mon projectile soigneusement préparé en vue d'un aérodynamisme optimal l'atteignant derrière la tête, mouillant ses cheveux blonds d'eau glacée ruisselant également sur le cercle noir aux reflets d'argent ceignant son front et ses traits choqués.

Il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où était venue la boule de neige. La mienne. Je jaillis de ma cachette, lui décochant un sourire rayonnant. Il eut un soupir faussement exaspéré.

« Vraiment, Tessia ? » se contenta-t-il de laisser tomber. « À notre âge ? Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un peu- »

Une nouvelle boule de neige le frappa, rebondissant sur son plastron. Une étincelle amusée passa dans ses yeux, et je me félicitai d'avoir réussi à déclencher pareille réaction chez lui.

« Oh, tu vas payer cela très cher, petite princesse... » menaça-t-il en se baissant pour modeler à son tour une boule à partir de la matière blanche et humide, qu'il me lança avec une précision redoutable. Je ne l'évitai que de très peu, mais fanfaronnai néanmoins.

« Seulement si tu arrives à me toucher ! »

Je bondis, esquivant un nouveau projectile, me décalant dix mètres à sa gauche pour plonger derrière un amas de neige me servant de refuge provisoire. Mais alors que je risquai un coup d'œil au-dessus, alertée par le silence soudain, un projectile m'atteignit pile au sommet du crâne, seule partie de mon corps que j'avais pris le risque de laisser dépasser. Riant, je fis tomber les flocons accrochés à mes cheveux. Nous restâmes immobiles juste assez longtemps pour échanger un sourire, avant que la chasse ne reprenne, bouts de neige agglomérée et rires essoufflés emplissant l'air.

« Encore manqué ! » le narguai-je en me rapprochant du bosquet d'arbres nord des jardins.

« Pas pour longtemps ! » était son invariable réponse alors que chaque pas le rapprochait de ma position. J'eus du mal à dissimuler mon sourire machiavélique. Il croyait m'avoir acculée.

Une minute plus tard je lui adressai un sourire narquois, en dépit de son avantage grandissant, me tournant vers les arbres derrière moi.

« À vos marques, prêtes... Tirez ! » criai-je en me décalant pour éviter la pluie de boules de neige qui s'abattit sur lui. La force et la quantité de projectiles centrés sur lui eut raison de son équilibre, et, effaré, il tomba en arrière dans la neige.

« Surprise, Xander ! » roucoula Camilla, sortant du couvert des arbres, aux côtés d'une Élise extatique. Elles se penchèrent sur lui, leurs visages victorieux rougissants dans le froid.

« Oh, tu aurais dû voir ta tête, Grand frère ! » lâcha Élise, riant aux éclats. « Tessia est un génie !

-Beau travail, escouade boules de neige ! » félicitai-je, me rengorgeant de l'efficacité de mes troupes, avant de détaler, jugeant préférable de mettre le plus possible de distance entre Xander et moi avant qu'il ne se relève et ne recrute Camilla et Élise dans sa quête de vengeance. Me précipitant de nouveau vers les portes, je tombai nez-à-nez avec un Léo figé sur le seuil, profondément absorbé dans l'un de ses recueils rébarbatifs.

« Hum, quel est tout ce vacarme ? » grogna-t-il, affichant une mauvaise humeur que ses yeux, éclairés malgré ses efforts d'une étincelle de malice le trahissant, ne reflétaient pas. Il abaissa son ouvrage pour me fixer. Il connaissait aussi bien notre petit rituel que Camilla et Élise, et était également amusé par la pratique.

Alors je saisis l'opportunité de le taquiner, comme toute sœur qui se respecte l'aurait fait. Je me glissai furtivement derrière lui et fourrai une poignée de neige dans son col, m'éloignant à une vitesse record en même temps que retentissait son cri choqué.

Une boule de neige, auréolée de magie destinée à accroître sa vélocité, siffla à mes oreilles. Je me décalai.

« Jolie tentative ! » lui lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule, tout en cherchant frénétiquement des yeux un repaire où me terrer pour reprendre mon souffle, m'estimant chanceuse que le jeune mage n'eût pas un tome Fimbulvetr sous la main.

« Tu vas le regretter, Tessia ! » fut l'exclamation qui me suivit dans ma retraite, nulle trace de malice dans le sourire vindicatif s'étirant sur le visage du sorcier tandis qu'il refermait son livre d'un geste sec. Il en allait de sa dignité, après tout.

La situation était grave. J'avais à présent mes quatre frères et sœurs aux trousses. Il me fallait un plan de repli, et vite.

Bifurquant dans une allée ceignant la muraille du château, je me tapis au fond, le souffle court, sentant l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines.

Sentant que guetter une quelconque arrivée me rendrait trop nerveuse pour riposter correctement, je pris la décision de tourner le dos à l'entrée de la ruelle. Mal m'en prit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je fus clouée au sol avant même de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Mon cri de surprise passé, j'éclatai de rire, contemplant le sourire exultant de Xander au-dessus de moi.

Nos respirations labourées, nous reprîmes haleine ensemble alors que je me rendais, cessant de me débattre sous ses bras m'emprisonnant comme une cage. La poudre blanche et mon rire retombèrent, et nous restâmes en silence, les yeux accrochés à ceux de l'autre, de longues secondes. Puis la voix de Camilla retentit derrière nous.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! »

Xander se releva rapidement, me tendant une main que je saisis tandis qu'il me remettait sur mes pieds. Rougissante, je fis tomber la neige accrochée à mes vêtements. Heureusement, ma complexion écarlate pouvait être attribuée au froid et à la course.

Camilla devant nous, nous restâmes en arrière. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Ses yeux étaient animés d'une vie que je ne leur avais pas vue depuis longtemps.

Il ne tarda pas à remarquer ma méticuleuse observation, et leva un sourcil dans une interrogation silencieuse. Je secouai la tête, calant une mèche derrière mon oreille, le petit sourire naissant sur mes lèvres visiblement peu décidé à s'effacer.

« Ce n'est rien, » soufflai-je. « Juste que... Cela me fait plaisir de te voir t'amuser. »

Il eut un petit rire, et, doucement, comme de son propre chef, ma main gauche se tendit vers la sienne, l'effleurant imperceptiblement. Ce fut lui qui prit finalement mes doigts gelés dans les siens, les serrant brièvement. Je résistai à l'envie de les entrecroiser quand sa main et sa chaleur quittèrent la mienne, maudissant l'absurde sentiment de manque que je ressentis quand il la retira.

Aussitôt que nous retrouvâmes les autres, toute trêve fut oubliée, et, les alliances désormais derrière nous, nous nous mîmes à nous bombarder les uns les autres dans l'anarchie la plus totale, éclats de rire et cris indignés résonnant entre les murs sombres. Léo, surtout, prit bien soin de me faire regretter ma provocation, principalement lorsqu'un tas de neige si énorme qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le charrier, et encore moins le façonner pour le lancer dans les formes, s'écrasa sur moi après avoir lévité au-dessus de ma tête. Notre ferveur ne diminua que quand nous eûmes trop froid pour demeurer dehors, rentrant dans le château les doigts rigides et glacés et les joues rougies. Flora, en nous voyant dans cet état, poussa un cri, et Xander lui-même eut l'air honteux, l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et déclare, très sérieusement :

« J'ai été pris dans une tempête en revenant de visiter des notables à l'extérieur de la ville. »

Nous échangeâmes des regards entendus, mais ne dîmes rien. Je crois, cependant, que même Felicia, quand elle nous apporta couvertures et serviettes pour nous sécher, ne fut pas dupe.

Réunis au salon, des tasses de thé fumantes dans les mains, nous passâmes la soirée à évoquer les souvenirs de cette après-midi, jusque tard, quand Xander nous quitta pour retourner travailler dans son bureau.

Le lendemain, décidant d'explorer les nombreuses tours et innombrables recoins du château plus en détail, je me mis à remonter une allée écartée, assez obscure, ceci dû aux murs percés de seules quelques meurtrières. Cette section du bâtiment semblait peu fréquentée.

Sur mon chemin, je ne rencontrai qu'un mage, une pile de volumes épais reliés de cuir sous le bras, qui s'inclina courtoisement à mon approche. Continuant, je me trouvai face à une lourde porte de chêne. Je compris enfin. La bibliothèque. Curieuse, je poussai le battant, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, je restai un moment figée. De l'éclairage tamisé seulement prodigué par quelques candélabres à la température, plus fraîche, en passant par les particules de poussière en suspension dansant dans les rayons de lumière et, surtout, le décor, tout était somptueux et intimidant à la fois. On se serait crus dans une cathédrale, silencieuse et feutrée, où le moindre bruit semblait résonner à l'infini entre les hauts murs de pierre, envahis d'étagères de bois sculpté supportant de lourds ouvrages ancestraux. Il y avait plusieurs étages, auxquels on accédait par un majestueux escalier tendu de tissu pourpre, à la rampe vernie par le temps, orné de fresques et de quelques dorures, elles aussi ternies par les ans, et des échelles permettaient d'atteindre les livres situés au plus haut des étagères. Deux statues d'hommes vêtus de toges antiques, tenant théâtralement des livres de marbre, encadraient l'escalier, et un aigle doré dominait le balcon en face de moi, qui lui-même surplombait un large renfoncement avec une porte et un vitrail. Sous le balcon se trouvait un bureau sur lequel étaient posés un encrier et une longue plume d'oie, immaculée. Le lieu entier respirait la méditation, le calme et le savoir, au sens propre comme au figuré, d'ailleurs, considérant le parfum de vieilles pages un peu humide. Et malgré tout ce côté impressionnant, on s'y sentait immédiatement à l'aise, bien qu'intimidé. Un raclement de gorge, cependant, me fit sans ménagement sortir de mes rêveries.

« Tessia ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Léo, à mi-hauteur d'une échelle, s'était pétrifié dans son geste d'attraper un livre du rayonnage. Il m'adressa un regard surpris.

« Ah, Léo ! Tu es là, parfait.

-Apparemment, » rétorqua le mage, fronçant les sourcils.

« Aurais-tu une minute à m'accorder ? » demandai-je tandis qu'il descendait. Il alla vers la table au centre de la salle, posant l'ouvrage qu'il venait de prendre avec lui sur une pile d'ores et déjà si imposante qu'elle en vacilla dangereusement, avant de s'asseoir.

« Je t'écoute. »

Hésitante, je m'avançai, le regardant souffler sur la couverture d'un des épais volumes afin d'en enlever la poussière, puis l'ouvrir.

« Je me demandais si... tu pouvais m'aider à m'étudier. »

Une nouvelle fois, le geste du sorcier se suspendit, et alors qu'il tournait une page, il se tourna vers moi pour me fixer, cette fois visiblement interloqué.

« T'aider à étudier ? En temps de guerre ?

-Hum, c'est sûrement une idée idiote, tu as raison. Mais-

-Ne te fourvoie pas, je serais ravi de t'aider. Je suis juste surpris. Pourquoi diable te soucier de ton éducation, tout à coup ?

-Eh bien... À la forteresse Nord, j'ai appris de nombreuses choses, plus qu'il n'en fallait, me semblait-il à l'époque. J'ai lu, beaucoup, pour tromper l'ennui. J'ai eu d'excellents professeurs. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher, à présent que j'ai intégré le monde réel, d'avoir la sensation que tout cela a été... insuffisant. Que j'ai de profondes lacunes en certains domaines où je n'ai pas reçu une instruction aussi poussée que Xander ou toi. La stratégie, notamment. Je sais que Camilla n'est pas très intéressée sur ce volet, et Xander est très occupé, alors... J'ai réfléchi et me suis dit que me tourner vers toi pour parfaire mes connaissances serait la meilleure solution. »

Léo arqua un sourcil.

« Es-tu en train de me signifier que tu ne t'es décidée à faire appel à moi qu'en dernier recours ? »

Je soupirai.

« Non, tu sais ce que je veux dire, Léo. Tu es le plus brillant d'entre nous sur ce plan. Et à présent que j'ai le sentiment que protéger mes amis implique d'élargir mon expérience... La guerre me permet de mettre en pratique ce que j'apprends sur le champ de bataille, mais la théorie reste essentielle pour faire de réels progrès.

-Le champ de bataille est un endroit impitoyable et complexe. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son regard scrutateur, inquisiteur, me surprit. Je toussotai.

« Eh bien, oui, mais- »

Léo referma son ouvrage d'un coup sec, me faisant tressaillir.

« Cela dit, je suis en effet convaincu que les élans intellectuels contribuent à l'éveil de l'esprit. Et cela peut faire toute la différence une fois plongé en pleine action. Si tel est vraiment ton souhait, je vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu veux savoir. »

Je souris.

« Merci, Léo ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, se levant.

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te ménage. Estime-t'en prévenue : je prends les études très au sérieux.

-Je le sais. Mais... Ne pourrais-tu pas me faire suivre un programme, disons... allégé ? »

Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Je regrette, je serai aussi strict qu'il le faudra pour développer ton esprit. N'oublie pas que c'est exactement ce que tu m'as demandé, ma chère...

-C'est vrai, oui... » soupirai-je. « C'est d'accord. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas sans me plaindre. »

Le sourire de Léo s'élargit.

« Une élève modèle ! Parfait. Bien. Tu as quelque chose à faire dans l'immédiat ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Alors nous n'avons qu'à nous y mettre, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Acquiesçant, je pris place à côté de lui tandis qu'il soufflait sur la couverture de cuir d'un des recueils, envoyant voler un nuage de poussière.

« Commençons par revoir quelques bases... »

Le volume était plus épais que tout ce que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

S'asseyant à côté de moi, il ouvrit le colossal ouvrage.

« Un peu de généalogie et de géographie... Histoire de tester tes connaissances sur les principales grandes maisons du royaume. »

J'acquiesçai, et il attrapa une carte qu'il déroula et tira vers nous, la lissant du plat de la main.

« Le royaume de Nohr, est, comme tu le sais, divisé en six grandes provinces, respectivement gouvernées par chacune des familles nobles les plus anciennes et importantes, au nom du roi, » exposa-t-il d'un ton didactique. « Au nord-ouest... » Son doigt suivit le tracé de longues chaînes de montagnes en haut de la carte.

« ...se trouve la province de Vandale, actuellement dirigée par la Maison Ragnard. Plus précisément, Tatiana de Ragnar et son mari, Reidar.

-Sloane est leur fils, non... ? » hasardai-je. Léo acquiesça.

« Oui, Sloane de Ragnar. Je n'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer qu'à une ou deux reprises, en plus du dernier bal. Aussi austère et difficile à approcher que le reste de sa famille. Je m'entends plutôt bien avec lui. »

Il m'adressa un demi-sourire ironique.

« Juste au sud...

-Se trouve la province de Westerstede où nous nous trouvons actuellement, régie par la Maison Albrand, d'où était issue la mère de Xander.

-En effet. La reine Katerina était la fille de l'actuel chef de Maison, le Seigneur Augustin d'Albrand. Nous verrons les aspects plus détaillés de généalogie plus tard. »

Je hochai la tête. Il poursuivit.

« Encore au sud, se trouve Fallmount. Son cas est un peu particulier. Bien qu'aujourd'hui dirigé par la Maison Gehring, cette province était auparavant gérée par les Castelbrame. On l'a allouée après leur massacre à la Maison Gehring, autrefois vassale de la Maison Albrand. Si l'on se décale vers l'est... Cheve marque la frontière entre Fallmount et Janholt, administré par la Maison Minett. Tu vois, la Forêt de la Mélancolie s'étale entre les deux, débordant même un peu sur Westerstede, au nord. »

Fascinée, je tentai de me représenter l'immense superficie de ces bois traîtres embourbés. La voix de Léo me tira de mes images mentales.

« Au centre, à l'est, à la frontière avec Hoshido, ici marquée par le Gouffre Sans Fin, se trouve Esterlyn.

-Gouverné par la Maison Lovell. Claudia... La sœur de Silas.

-Exact. Et enfin, au nord-est... Morbank. Terres de la Maison Buelen... »

…

Je parvins presque parvenue à retrouver une espèce de routine tranquille et heureuse. Je me remis à croiser le fer avec Xander et à me promener dans les champs avec Élise, composant bouquets et couronnes de feuilles à défaut de fleurs qu'elle cherchait, par jeu, à mettre sur la tête de Léo au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, bondissant souvent de derrière un fauteuil. Un vent de paix, bien qu'illusoire, nous en avions conscience, semblait souffler sur nous, et nous savourions tous de pouvoir nous comporter à nouveau comme la petite famille autosuffisante que nous étions, contrebalançant de nous-mêmes la négligence de Garon. Je me mis également à rendre régulièrement des devoirs à mon jeune mage de frère qui, fidèle à sa promesse, ne m'épargnait pas.

Iago se fit, en outre, étonnamment discret, et bien que je ne m'en serais pas plainte, je ne pouvais empêcher son effacement de me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

En parallèle, j'appris à mieux connaître tous les vassaux de mes frères et sœurs, Laslow notamment, découvrant chez lui une âme joyeuse et à l'optimisme revigorant, malgré un genre de... nostalgie sous-jacente. Son seul défaut était les femmes, et sa nature butineuse lui attira plusieurs fois les foudres de Xander. Mais, bien que s'excusant humblement à chaque fois, il recommençait à faire la cour de droite à gauche, désinvolte et insouciant. Ce n'était, je crois, ni de l'effronterie ni un genre de défiance, seulement une part de sa personnalité, dans laquelle la galanterie et la séduction tenaient une part de taille.

J'en profitai également pour présenter officiellement Kaze à Xander et Léo, ainsi qu'à quelques habitants du château -le strict minimum, bien entendu, sa présence devant rester un secret soigneusement gardé. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que j'entende murmurer à son sujet dans son sillage, de jeunes -et moins jeunes- servantes gloussant, sur ô combien son air mélancolique, doux et mystérieux, sa voix suave, les rendaient folles. Le fait qu'il fût un ninja n'arrangeait pas les choses, entouré d'une aura impénétrable, de quelque chose d'énigmatique et de sombre dont elles percevaient vaguement la gravité, malgré son extrême courtoisie. Felicia m'avait même avoué, un soir, ne pas rester indifférente à 'cet air pensif sur ce si beau visage'.

Le plus ironique dans tout cela était sa totale indifférence face à ce genre de distractions superficielles, ce détachement, cette froideur presque altière. Il regardait les constantes escapades frivoles de Laslow avec dédain, ne pensant que devoir, et quoique ses expressions rêveuses trahissaient les songes tournés vers sa contrée, ne m'avouait jamais aucun regret concernant son choix. Bientôt, Xander lui-même en vint à louer son sens du devoir et son acharnement au travail. Le fait qu'il fût si inaccessible ne faisait cependant qu'attiser les rêveries.

Je repris, décidément, toutes les habitudes que j'avais perdues. Les longues discussions au coin du feu, les parties d'échec avec Léo et Xander, celles de cache-cache avec Élise... Tout revint avec naturel, comme si rien ne s'était déroulé, quoique nous voyions de moins en moins Xander, qui restait parfois enfermé de longues heures dans son bureau avant de partir à bride abattue avec Laslow et Peri. Parfois avec moi. Alors, nous faisions de longues chevauchées, partions loin, le plus loin possible, pour tenter d'oublier. Et revenions, revigorés, mais mélancoliques déjà à l'idée des devoirs qui l'attendaient.

Les moments les plus tendus étaient les dîners, quand ils étaient en compagnie du roi. Alors, un grand silence lugubre pesait sur la longue table de la salle à manger.

Je passais généralement la fin de l'après-midi à lire, à étudier en compagnie de Léo, bavarder avec Camilla ou jouer avec Élise jusqu'à ce que Felicia vienne nous chercher, nous informant que nous étions conviés à dîner en compagnie de Garon. Ce fut ce qui se passa, un soir, deux mois pile après mon retour.

Alors que ma servante nous menait vers la salle à manger, je jetai de petits coups d'œil à la dérobée au visage de Léo. Il arborait un air plus renfrogné que d'ordinaire, et la fermeture de son visage ne faisait que s'aggraver comme nous approchions de la salle à manger.

« Je te vois plus tard, » soufflai-je à Felicia, une fois que nous fûmes arrivés devant les portes. Elle hocha précipitamment la tête et nous nous séparâmes là. Les gardes devant nous s'inclinèrent brièvement, nous tirant les lourds panneaux de bois bardés de fer. J'échangeai un regard avec Léo, qui redressa machinalement son col, et nous entrâmes côte à côte dans la salle immense.

Mes souliers claquèrent prudemment sur les dalles de marbre alors que nous approchions de la table sans fin. Des centaines de chaises défilèrent, éclairées par des dizaines d'imposants chandeliers d'or, jusqu'à ce que les silhouettes au bout opposé se transforment en personnes reconnaissables. Garon occupait la place d'honneur, installé dans un siège grandiose. Xander était assis à sa droite, et à sa gauche étaient Camilla, Azura et Élise. Un serviteur me tira la chaise vacante entre Camilla et Azura et je pris nerveusement place, Léo s'asseyant en face, à côté de Xander. Crispant mes mains sur mes genoux, j'observai le visage de mes frères et sœurs. Le dos parfaitement droit, le regard de Xander était sévère et fixé devant lui. Il était défensif et offensif à la fois, mais mis à part cela, son expression était indéchiffrable. Camilla, de même, était d'une neutralité si parfaite qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour l'une des statues de marbre longeant les murs de la salle. Son port de tête était gracieux et confiant, mais je décelais dans ses yeux violets une lueur de prudence. Azura rivait ses yeux d'or à ses couverts, une mèche bleu pâle me dérobant son expression, et Élise semblait inhabituellement timide et nerveuse. Un dîner normal en compagnie du souverain notre père, en somme.

Je coulai un regard prudent vers Garon, qui me dévisageait lui sans aucune retenue. Je déglutis avec difficulté, sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge... mais pris une profonde inspiration et me redressai. Je me tournai légèrement dans mon siège, me faisant violence pour soutenir le regard du roi avec autant d'assurance que je parvins à mesurer... même si mes mains, j'en étais persuadée, devaient être en train de déchirer cette pauvre robe sous la table considérant la force avec laquelle je l'agrippais.

« J'ai une réjouissante nouvelle pour vous, mes enfants, » lâcha Garon sans prévenir. Je manquai de sursauter. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur moi.

L'expression de Xander ne refléta qu'une curiosité polie alors que son père rabattait lentement son attention sur lui. Je fus une nouvelle fois impressionnée de sa facilité à camoufler ses émotions. De mon côté, la tension semblait sur le point de m'étouffer.

Un grand silence tomba sur la vaste salle durant les quelques secondes que s'accorda Garon pour faire durer le suspense, mais ce bref instant me parut une éternité de torture. Finalement, il eut un sourire avant de caler sa tête sur sa main, son index ganté de noir reposant sur sa tempe. Il avait effectivement l'air d'assez bonne humeur, ce qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Au vu de leurs airs aussi révérencieux que suspicieux, je déduisis que les autres devaient être dans le même état d'esprit.

Il nous informa que le bal -malgré mon comportement étrange, dont je fus pour le moins surprise qu'il ne me tînt pas rigueur- avait eu exactement la finalité qu'il escomptait, et que nous étions invités à Nestra pour un séjour diplomatique destiné à renforcer nos liens avec la contrée florissante. Je réprimai une grimace. Nestra... N'était-ce pas de là que venait ce prince grossier ?

Nous nous rendrions donc sous peu à la résidence du prince, à Cyrkensia -depuis longtemps sous l'autorité de Garon, ayant été réduit à un simple préfet- afin d'assister à un opéra qu'il donnerait en notre honneur.

Sous peu, les arrangements concernant notre départ furent faits, et nous partîmes, en compagnie d'Azura, Jakob, Silas et Felicia, qui avait insisté pour être du voyage. Iago, à mon grand regret, viendrait également.

Nous arrivâmes à Cyrkensia, la ville lumière, dix jours plus tard. J'en avais vu tant de gravures et de représentations que je pensais ne pouvoir être surprise en y entrant, mais je fus rapidement détrompée. Tout y était faste et éclat, des grandes avenues pavées sur lesquelles circulaient des véhicules tirés par des créatures diverses, aux bâtiments et structures à l'architecture extravagante, sans oublier son point culminant : la demeure princière, et l'opéra, qui à lui seul avait fait la réputation de la ville, connue pour ses danseurs et chanteurs prodigieux. Xander et Léo me glissèrent qu'outre cette facette brillante, officielle, une autre, moins reluisante, attirait nombre de visiteurs. Cyrkensia était également réputée pour ses maisons closes et de jeux. Ville lumière, ou ville libertine, chacun y voyait ce qu'il voulait y voir. Il était indéniable, cependant, que la cité semblait apte en effet à servir de cadre aux fantasmes et aspirations les plus fous. Tout y semblait possible. Il régnait comme une atmosphère de fête et de légèreté perpétuelle qui devait être à l'origine des racontars frivoles circulant à son sujet.

« Un grand spectacle se tient chaque année pour célébrer le début du printemps, » m'expliqua Léo, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du carrosse nous amenant vers le palais. « D'ordinaire, il a lieu plus tard, mais je soupçonne le prince d'avoir avancé les dates dans le but de plaire à Père. »

J'acquiesçai, regardant les somptueuses habitations illuminées se déroulant sous mes yeux. Camilla, assise en face de moi, eut un sourire.

« Ces représentations valent le coup d'œil, en général. »

La voiture s'arrêta soudain devant un haut portail gardé. Aussitôt après avoir lu la lettre que le cocher leur présenta, les deux soldats armés d'impressionnantes hallebardes s'inclinèrent et s'empressèrent d'ouvrir les grilles. Nous pénétrâmes au trot des chevaux dans une vaste cour présentant déjà un nombre impressionnants de calèches de tous styles et de toutes sortes. Je reconnus quelques armoiries de lignées prestigieuses, mais la plupart m'étaient inconnues. Xander m'en désigna d'autres, m'informant de l'importance de telle ou telle famille et de son origine, du même ton didactique qu'il avait employé pour nous entraîner à la danse et à l'épée.

Aussitôt que nous descendîmes, le prince lui-même vint à notre rencontre. Il portait un habit si éblouissant et luxueux qu'il en faisait presque paraître modestes nos tenues de voyage. Son ton mielleux et ses manières exagérées n'avaient pas changé, pas plus que son maintien fier et cérémonieux au point du ridicule. Il nous salua l'un après l'autre, s'inclinant profondément devant Xander, ne se départant pas de son large sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé, se disant ravi et honoré de recevoir de si illustres visiteurs dans son 'humble' demeure. En retour, Xander lui adressa un poli hochement de tête.

Quand Garon sortit à son tour de sa propre voiture, le prince Nestra augmenta encore ses courbettes et ronds-de-jambe. Garon grommela une vague salutation, et notre hôte se proposa de nous faire conduire immédiatement à nos quartiers pour nous délasser.

Je devais avouer que le voyage m'avait éreintée. Pour moi, voyager en calèche sur des routes pas toujours bien entretenues était mille fois plus pénible que progresser à cheval, d'autant plus que dormir à la belle étoile m'aurait paru préférable aux nuits passées dans les habitations de nobles trop heureux et craintifs à l'idée de recevoir la famille royale. Leur empressement à combler nos moindres désirs et leur gêne à l'idée de commettre un faux-pas en présence du roi étaient suffocants.

Ainsi, je fus soulagée quand je pus pénétrer dans ma chambre et me laver, savourant la sensation de la poussière et de la fatigue quittant mon corps. Cela dit, je n'eus pas le loisir de me délasser autant que je l'aurais voulu. Le spectacle à l'opéra ayant lieu le soir même, Felicia s'empressa de défaire mes bagages, sortant la robe pourpre que Camilla avait élue pour moi. Je grimaçai en la voyant. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'une ornementation si chargée, ni d'un décolleté si... plongeant. Néanmoins, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, je me résolus à l'enfiler, laçant le corsage avec l'aide de ma servante. Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes dans le hall quelques heures plus tard, Camilla eut un sourire appréciateur en me voyant, mais Xander fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se reprendre presque instantanément. Il attira ensuite sa sœur à part par le coude, lui soufflant quelques mots auxquels Camilla répondit avec cette offuscation toute délicate et coquette qu'elle savait si bien arborer en ses heures de 'princesse diplomate'. Xander finit par soupirer, et nous repartîmes en direction de l'opéra, en compagnie de ce cher prince Nestra.

La parure de rubis que Camilla avait également insisté pour que je porte, arguant que l'alliance de leur couleur et de mes yeux était absolument sublime, me semblait de plus en plus pesante. J'aurais préféré porter une armure plutôt qu'être affublée de toutes ces coquetteries superflues. Je me promis d'avoir une bonne discussion avec ma sœur au sujet de son apparente volonté de refaire toute ma garde-robe dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. L'ambiance dans le carrosse fut assez étouffante, Léo regardant dehors tout le temps et Xander pianotant impatiemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Même Élise semblait plus calme que d'ordinaire.

Je fus soulagée quand nous sortîmes, nous trouvant face à la structure excentrique que nous avions pu aviser de loin : le toit de l'opéra était composé d'un immense dôme de verre nous permettant de voir les étoiles montantes dans le ciel au-dessus. Je devais le reconnaître : l'ensemble était à couper le souffle de splendeur.

«Extraordinaire ! » souffla Élise, qui, comme moi, n'était jamais venue.

Une foule incroyable commençait à se presser devant les portes, nous saluant avec révérence. J'avais rarement vu une telle affluence. Les femmes portaient robes de brocart, pierreries et châles en soierie multiples, leurs coiffures toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Les hommes, eux, arboraient capes de fourrure et chaînes d'or sur leurs riches pourpoints. Nous étions dans le beau monde de Nestra.

Garon nous avait quittés pour aller d'ores et déjà s'installer dans la loge qui nous était réservée, celle du prince. Iago se matérialisa soudain devant nous, nous saluant.

« Vos Altesses... Le spectacle est sur le point de commencer. Sa Majesté souhaiterait vous voir gagner votre loge. »

J'acquiesçai, avant de me retourner, scannant nos environs du regard.

« Mais, où est Azura ? »

Camilla fronça les sourcils.

« Je la croyais dans votre voiture.

-Non, elle était censée prendre place dans la vôtre, » répliqua Xander. « C'est étrange. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas restée seule au palais... »

Son ton indiquait une véritable appréhension. Je déglutis.

« Il faut la chercher. Xander, tu-

-Votre Altesse ! »

Silas surgit devant nous, essoufflé.

« Le Roi Garon s'impatiente... Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux gagner vos places... Euh, sans vous donner d'ordres, bien sûr... Entendez cela comme un conseil... »

Devant nos airs inquiets, il fronça les sourcils.

« Un problème ? »

Sans répondre, Xander se tourna vers Laslow, resté derrière lui.

« Laslow... Cherchez Azura, s'il vous plaît. Prévenez Peri et les autres vassaux, et faites-moi savoir quand vous la trouverez.

-Bien, Votre Altesse, » agréa Laslow, avant de disparaître. Léo soupira.

« Cela commence bien...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que nous ferions effectivement mieux de nous rendre à nos places. Non content de nous attirer les foudres de Père, rester ici serait irrespectueux pour les artistes, » glissa Camilla.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions assis dans la loge royale tendue de rideaux pourpres et or, aux côtés de Garon, avec une vue imprenable sur la scène. Une originalité de plus de cet opéra consistait en l'étendue d'eau miroitante l'entourant, destinée à refléter lumières et couleurs durant le spectacle. Juste après qu'une jeune servante fût venue nous proposer boissons et collation, les lumières s'éteignirent, et la tenture immense dérobant la scène à notre vue se leva, nous révélant un premier groupe de danseurs.

À partir de là, plusieurs spectacles se succédèrent, plus colorés et impressionnants les uns que les autres. Danseurs, cracheurs de feu, gymnastes...

À un moment donné, une jeune femme gracile vêtue de voiles noirs flottants pénétra seule sur scène, éveillant ma curiosité. L'un de ses voiles couvrait entièrement sa chevelure.

Lorsqu'elle commença à chanter, tout murmure subsistant se tut, soufflé par la magie de la mélodie envoûtante.

 _« Embrasse les ténèbres_

 _que tu nommes ton foyer_

 _Baisse les yeux sur ce trône blanc_

 _vide et abandonné_

 _Un héritage de mensonges_

 _un déguisement familier_

 _Chante avec moi une chanson_

 _de conquête et de destinées_

 _S'effondre sous son poids_

 _le noir et lourd pilier »_

La chanson était poignante et la voix de la chanteuse, puissante bien que douce, tantôt lente, tantôt rapide, portant trémolos orientaux et accords atypiques bien qu'harmonieux, affolait les sens. Puis elle se mit à danser, souple et leste, évoluant gracieusement au rythme de la musique, dans cette danse exotique langoureuse qu'affectionnaient les peuples de l'Est, ondulant. Sensuelle et captivante, nul ne semblait pouvoir détacher son regard d'elle, entièrement absorbé, homme ou femme sans distinction. Je me surpris à me pencher légèrement en avant.

C'était comme si, par une magie quelconque, un sort était tombé sur la salle. Des gouttes d'eau cristallines s'élevèrent de l'étendue d'eau devant la scène, et une lumière bleue emplit l'opéra. Chacun était transporté, la chanson ayant des effets différents sur chacun. Le quasi-constant froncement de sourcils de Xander se relâcha, tandis qu'au contraire, Camilla prenait une expression concentrée. Élise écarquillait les yeux, et Léo ne cilla pas une seule fois durant tout le temps que dura l'enchantement, tandis que le prince Nestra se léchait les lèvres.

...Enchantement qui fut brisé, cependant, quand Garon, à côté de nous, agrippa les accoudoirs de son siège, émettant un grognement.

 _« Le jour cède place à la nuit_

 _dure et froide comme la pierre_

 _Perdu dans tes pensées_

 _seul, délaissé,_ _isolé_ _»_

Le chant continuant, le semblant malaise de Garon s'accrut. Son visage, désormais, était tordu dans un rictus de souffrance découvrant ses dents serrées, et il poussa un rugissement, parcouru de tremblements. Ses mains gantées de noir se resserraient comme des serres, comme sous le coup d'une crise quelconque.

Aussitôt, Iago se leva, paniqué, alors que les dernières notes se dissipaient dans l'air.

« Votre Majesté, que se passe-t-il ? »

Au lieu de répondre, la tête de Garon rentra dans ses épaules tandis qu'il se crispait entièrement. Xander se leva de son siège, et nous l'imitâmes, apeurés.

« Père ? » hasarda Xander, sans plus de résultat. Malgré son état, personne n'osait le toucher. Finalement, Iago se retourna, beuglant à un garde derrière nous :

« Emparez-vous de cette chanteuse, immédiatement ! »

Le garde disparut, et bientôt, l'opéra résonna de bruits de piétinements désordonnés. Les gens, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, se levaient, couraient en tous sens, affolés.

« Sa chanson devait renfermer une sorte de sort... » murmura Léo avec anxiété.

« Un sort ?

-Père... » souffla Camilla, effrayée, qui ne put refréner un mouvement de recul quand Garon se tourna vers elle, de la sueur sur son front. Il haletait.

Xander se tourna vers moi.

« Vite, nous devons rattraper cette femme. »

Quand notre regard retomba sur la scène, cependant, nous nous figeâmes instantanément.

« La chanteuse... » soufflai-je, interloquée. « Elle a disparu !

-Comment a-t-elle pu... Elle se serait échappée ? » s'écria Camilla.

« Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, » trancha Xander. « Dépêchons-nous ! »

J'acquiesçai. Mais alors que nous nous éloignions, Xander écartant brusquement le pan de tenture cramoisie, nous nous paralysâmes, lui en premier.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Nouvel allié

Devant nous se tenait un homme masqué, aux bras gonflés de muscles couturés de cicatrices. Il tenait un gourdin de métal à la main.

« Arrêtez immédiatement, Nohriens ! »

Xander rabattit sa cape derrière lui, portant la main au pommeau de son épée. Comme nous tous, il était en tenue d'apparat, son costume lie de vin brodé d'or à l'opposé du défensif, ne serait-ce que du commode. Il ne portait de plus au côté qu'une rapière décorative très esthétique mais peu adaptée à une véritable confrontation. Il dégaina néanmoins, nulle trace de crainte dans le regard, même quand des ennemis masqués se mirent à surgir de l'ombre derrière les lourds rideaux de brocart.

Camilla se mordit la lèvre, tirant une courte dague d'argent de sous sa robe. Élise, restée en arrière, recula, apeurée. Je songeai brièvement à utiliser ma dracopierre, mais me ravisai, décidant que le danger était trop grand dans un lieu si fréquenté. Je savais que je m'en voudrais mortellement si je blessais l'un de mes frères et sœurs. Je me mis alors à frénétiquement chercher une arme des yeux. Puis, avisant le prince de Nestra resté le plus loin possible des agresseurs, appuyé contre le balcon, son épée pendant inutilement à sa hanche, je me jetai sur lui et m'en emparai. Tétanisé, il ne tenta même pas de m'en empêcher.

Xander n'avait pas bougé, restant devant nous, jambes écartées, protecteur. Léo se plaça à son côté, soulevant à son tour un pan de sa cape pour en tirer son tome légendaire, Brynhildr. Il avait été le plus avisé de nous tous en ayant l'idée de prendre son arme avec lui.

« Ce sont des Hoshidiens... » grinça Camilla. L'homme qui semblait être le chef se redressa devant Xander.

« Arrière, ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer, » gronda-t-il. « Cette guerre se termine maintenant, et la paix commencera à la mort du roi de Nohr. »

Xander crispa la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

« Vous pensez ramener la paix en commettant un meurtre ? C'est de la folie ! » m'écriai-je. Les yeux étincelants de l'homme dérivèrent sur moi.

« Hum... Les Hoshidiens sont les auteurs de cette malédiction, » souffla Léo. « J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Une malédiction ? » grogna l'homme.

Léo plissa les yeux.

« Inutile de jouer l'innocent. Vous avez envoyé cette traînée pour s'attaquer à notre père.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, et c'est le cadet de mes soucis, » rétorqua l'autre. « Typique de votre part : raconter des balivernes pour distraire votre adversaire et l'attaquer en traître !

-Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur et un couard ! » gronda Léo. « Je-

-Léo. »

La voix de Xander s'éleva, le coupant, calme et glaciale. Il rabattit son attention sur l'inconnu masqué.

« Sachez que je ne vous laisserai vous en prendre ni à notre souverain, ni à aucun Nohrien présent ici ce soir.

-Vous refusez de baisser les armes ? » cracha l'homme. « En ce cas, nous allons vous tuer jusqu'au dernier. Soldats, préparez-vous à l'atta- argh ! »

Il se plia en deux. D'un geste rapide et précis, Xander avait enfoncé sa fine épée dans son cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il gisait à terre, recroquevillé. Mort.

Cette fois, l'angoisse qui régnait se transforma en panique totale et chaotique quand les hommes du bandit, hurlant de rage, se jetèrent sur nous pour venger leur meneur. Des dames défaillirent, tombant à la renverse dans les bras de leurs époux pas beaucoup plus maîtres d'eux-mêmes.

Xander effectua plusieurs mouvements d'estoc, enfonçant sa lame entre les côtes de trois autres hommes. Mais une multitude déferlait sur nous, de tous côtés. D'autres se mirent à tendre des cordes entre les balcons, glissant dessus pour parvenir jusqu'à nous. Camilla se posta devant Élise, la repoussant derrière les tentures, et poignarda le premier brigand qui tenta de grimper sur le balcon, avant de fendre la carotide d'un autre. Le prince Nestra restait figé et tremblant. Quant à Garon, il ne bougeait plus. Iago avait imité Léo et sorti un tome à la couverture d'un noir d'encre, jetant sort sur sort. Je remarquai du coin de l'œil que ses maléfices, s'ils affaiblissaient considérablement les ennemis, ne les tuaient pas sur le coup, contrairement aux jets redoutables de Léo, ciblés et à la puissance destructrice.

Voyant l'agglutinement des ennemis augmenter, le jeune mage se concentra, fermant les yeux. Ébahie, alors que je repoussais un autre des assaillants, je vis d'énormes ronces noires fendre les dalles du sol au-dessous, en contrebas, et se développer à vitesse fulgurante, grimpant jusqu'à notre balcon, s'entortillant autour des colonnes le soutenant dans un bruit de craquement, comme si les tiges énormes serraient la pierre à l'en fissurer. Puis, parvenues à notre hauteur, les tiges gigantesques se déployèrent, saisissant les brigands un à un comme des lassos. Je battis des cils, stupéfaite, voyant Léo esquisser un souple mouvement de la main au-dessus de son tome ouvert aux pages diffusant une lumière éclatante. Les ronces ensorcelées serrèrent brusquement le cou des sept hommes gesticulant dans leur étreinte, tentant en vain de les trancher, de s'en libérer. Aussi solides que de l'acier, les tiges n'étaient qu'à peine abîmées par leurs coups de sabre frénétiques et désespérés. Ils furent étranglés vivants.

Xander, de son côté, continuait à enchaîner bottes et fentes, ses gestes souples et maîtrisés, sa technique impeccable, semblant infatigable. Une demi-douzaine d'ennemis avait déjà péri de sa main. Camilla, quant à elle, luttait avec fougue, souple, puissante et gracieuse malgré sa robe limitant ses mouvements.

Alors que, de mon côté, je pourfendais un autre attaquant, j'entendis soudain un raffut monstre du côté de la scène, en contrebas. Croyant que les ronces de Léo se multipliaient encore, croissant et fendant davantage du sol de marbre, je n'y pris pas garde. Jusqu'à ce qu'un rugissement terrible résonne entre les murs, réverbéré par le plafond de verre en dôme à l'acoustique étudiée par les meilleurs architectes. Les bandits se figèrent, et je saisis l'occasion pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'étage inférieur, avisant une créature aux poils gris et noirs hérissés, sa queue touffue battant l'air. En y regardant de plus près, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'un loup gigantesque, aux crocs étincelants longs comme des poignards et aux griffes recourbées. Il était en train de déchiqueter un de nos ennemis entre ses mâchoires énormes dans un affreux bruit d'os brisés. Je n'avais cependant pas le temps de me demander de quel côté il était. Nous verrions cela plus tard.

« Mon Seigneur ! » s'écria soudain une voix familière. Laslow nous rejoignit, tailladant pour se frayer un chemin à travers la masse d'ennemis, Peri dans son sillage. La vassale de Xander poussa un hurlement de joie en voyant le nombre d'ennemis, dégainant une longue épée de cavalerie et bondissant sur un assaillant, enfonçant sa lame dans son crâne avec un énorme sourire, ses yeux étranges écarquillés. Une fontaine de sang l'aspergea. Elle n'en parut que plus enthousiaste, et continua de plus belle à pourfendre, semblant de plus en plus alerte et débordant d'une excitation macabre à mesure que le sang de ses ennemis la maculait presque entièrement. Elle se battait avec une férocité passionnée et hargneuse, bien loin du style propre et élégant que Xander et Laslow avaient en commun.

Peu après, les autres vassaux nous rejoignirent, Niles, Odin, Selena, Beruka et Effie se joignant à la partie. Désormais, nous dépassions la bande de malfrats en nombre.

Effie élimina une bonne partie des ennemis restants, fidèle à son efficacité habituelle, restant devant Élise, tandis que Niles et Odin attaquaient à distance, servant d'auxiliaires à Léo, achevant les hommes que ses ronces emprisonnaient d'une flèche ou d'un sort enflammé. Selena et Beruka prirent place aux côtés de Camilla, la première escrimant avec ardeur et pétulance, son visage ultra expressif reflétant les émotions qui l'animaient, haine, écœurement, irritation... Beruka, quant à elle, gardait le même visage impassible et froid que toujours, mais tuait avec une précision et une adresse terrible, silencieuse et assurée, comme l'oiseau de proie nocturne dont les ailes sombres et meurtrières fondent en toute discrétion sur sa proie.

Bientôt, nous eûmes éliminé la menace. Xander, après avoir terrassé le dernier des hommes, soupira, essuyant son épée gouttant de sang avant de la remettre au fourreau. Je m'immobilisai, aux aguets, guettant un signe du canidé monstrueux que j'avais entraperçu durant le combat. Mais je ne perçus rien.

Léo soupira, essoufflé, exténué suite à l'effort physique et mental de concentration qu'il avait dû fournir, balayant l'opéra d'un regard circulaire. Les ronces s'étaient rétractées dans le sol, ne laissant nulle trace des dégâts qu'elles avaient provoqué.

« La chanteuse... Elle a réussi à s'échapper. »

Il chancela, rattrapé par Odin.

« Mon Seigneur ! Vous allez bien ?! » demanda l'autre mage, son état d'inquiétude clairement perceptible à son oubli d'employer ses formules théâtrales habituelles. Niles, posté quelques mètres plus loin, accourut à son tour, abaissant son arc.

« Votre Altesse ! Votre Altesse ! »

Léo se redressa. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et les cernes légers sous ses yeux semblaient également plus visibles. Néanmoins, il esquissa un faible sourire, levant la main.

« Ça va, ça va. Je vous... remercie de votre sollicitude. Mais laissez-moi respirer. »

Les deux vassaux s'écartèrent à regret, le laissant se redresser, s'appuyant à la rambarde. Xander, soucieux, le fixa un instant, avant de se tourner vers ses propres vassaux.

« Laslow, en rentrant dans l'opéra, avez-vous vu une femme s'enfuir ? »

Laslow secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, Mon Seigneur.

-Hum... Si cette chanteuse réapparaît, elle risque de causer de graves dommages. Nous devons l'arrêter.

-Nous n'avons pas non plus réussi à retrouver Dame Azura ! » intervint Selena, croisant les bras sur son gilet. « Pourtant, nous avons cherché partout. Vraiment partout.

-Arthur est retourné au palais, au cas où elle y soit retournée, après que nous avons fouillé l'opéra de fond en comble, » nous informa Peri. « Mais c'était il y a deux bonnes heures. Et toujours aucune nouvelle.

-Qui cherche-t-on ? »

Nous fîmes volte-face, stupéfaits, pour découvrir Azura, vêtue d'une robe longue bleu pâle aux manches brodées d'or. Ébahie, je battis des cils.

« Azura ! Mais où étais-tu ! Nous t'avons cherchée partout, nous étions si inquiets ! » m'exclamai-je. La jeune fille eut l'air surpris.

« Où j'étais ? Oh... Je suis arrivée plus tard, avec Effie et Arthur. »

La vassale attesta de la véracité de cette information d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Azura, ensuite, recala une mèche bleue derrière son oreille, un rosissement ténu envahissant ses joues.

« Quant à la suite, c'est assez... embarrassant... »

Je fronçai les sourcils, réalisant tous les yeux légitimement braqués sur elle, et l'entraînai un peu plus loin.

« Un homme s'est montré quelque peu... empressé à mon égard, à mon arrivée ici. En essayant de le fuir, je me suis égarée dans les jardins, où j'ai fini par décider de rester pour ne pas risquer de le retrouver.

-Mais tu aurais été bien plus en sécurité avec nous ! »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Certainement. Sur le moment, j'ai paniqué, j'avais du mal à réfléchir de façon sensée. Je suis navrée, j'ai dû vous causer tant de souci...

-Ce n'est rien, » soupirai-je. « Je suis simplement soulagée de t'avoir retrouvée. »

Elle sourit, avant qu'une ombre ne passe sur son visage.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? Je suis revenue quand j'ai entendu la rumeur du combat.

-Une bande de brigands nous a attaqués. Ils voulaient s'en prendre à notre père. Pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru qu'ils parviendraient à leurs fins, et nous élimineraient dans le même temps. Mais heureusement, nous sommes parvenus à les repousser. »

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Mes dieux, je suis si désolée, Tessia !

-Tu n'y es pour rien, ta présence n'aurait rien changé à leurs plans. »

Elle acquiesça lentement tandis que je la menais de nouveau vers les autres. M'approchant de Xander, je lui expliquai brièvement la situation à l'oreille. Il hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers le fond de la loge, encore isolé de nous d'une tenture rouge. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas ferme, écartant le pan de brocart. Camilla et moi le suivirent.

Élise était affairée auprès de Garon. Iago et Nester se tenaient à ses côtés, la regardant avec crainte. En nous voyant approcher, elle eut un soupir de soulagement.

« C'est fini ?

-C'est fini, ma chérie, » approuva Camilla. « Nous nous en sommes occupés. »

Elle hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre, avant de rabattre son attention sur le roi.

« Son pouls est plus accéléré que la moyenne, et pourtant, il est toujours inconscient. Je ne comprends pas ce qui l'a affecté. Cela ne ressemble ni à une crise de tétanie, ni d'apoplexie, ni à quoi que ce soit que je connaisse... Je pense que Léo a raison, il a dû subir un genre de sort, même si c'est étrange que nous n'ayons pas été affectés. »

Admirative, je hochai la tête. Élise, affairée à soigner, semblait devenir une toute autre personne, changeant drastiquement de personnalité, passant de sa fougue parfois enfantine à une maturité digne des plus vieux et plus doctes médecins.

« Cela dit, » poursuivit-elle, « J'ai réussi à réguler sa respiration et à arrêter ses tremblements. Il a l'air stable. Il devrait bientôt se ré-

-T-Tessia... »

Nous sursautâmes dans un bel ensemble tandis que Garon lâchait un grognement, se redressant. Iago et Nester s'empressèrent pour l'aider, mais il les repoussa d'un geste agacé.

« Père ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demandai-je. Il grimaça.

« Je vais bien. J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi. Tue toutes les chanteuses de Nestra. Toutes, jusqu'à la dernière.

-C-Comment ? » m'étouffai-je. « Père, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! »

Xander ferma les yeux, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je poursuivis, enflammée.

« Ce sont des Hoshidiens qui nous ont attaqués ! Les chanteuses sont innocentes !

-C'est le seul moyen de garantir la sécurité de la famille royale, » grogna le roi en achevant de se relever. « Si vous aviez attrapé la coupable, nous aurions peut-être pu épargner les autres. Mais nous devons détruire toute personne qui menace le trône de Nohr. »

Son regard se braqua sur Xander, derrière moi.

« Xander le sait, il faut couper une rébellion à la racine, avant qu'elle ne devienne révolution. N'est-ce pas ? »

Le prince grinça des dents, les yeux étincelants. Mais se contenta de soupirer. Garon rabattit ensuite son attention sur moi.

« Tu as assisté à nombre de combats. Ils ont dû t'enseigner au moins cela.

-Mais Père, je ne-

-C'est comme si c'était fait, Votre Majesté, » s'interposa Iago, plissant les yeux. Garon grommela un vague assentiment.

« J'attends un rapport sur les efforts fournis pas notre jeune Tessia. Xander... Je t'ai toujours accordé une confiance à la hauteur de tes prédispositions à ce genre de mission. »

Il eut un atroce sourire.

« Tu montreras à Tessia l'ampleur de tes compétences dans ce domaine. »

Choquée, j'ouvris la bouche, mais Xander me prit de court.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'elle assiste à ceci.

-N'est-ce pas en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron ? Ce sont les combats qui ont fait de toi le combattant émérite que tu es, mon fils !

-Nous ne parlons pas de combat, mais d'exécution systématique et arbitraire, » rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Garon le foudroya du regard.

« Si je me réjouis de ta bravoure, sache que tes constantes remises en question de mes ordres ainsi que ton insolence croissante commencent à me fatiguer.

-Père ! » intervint Camilla. « Ne pensez-vous pas que réfléchir un instant à tout ceci serait une heureuse idée ? Je doute que de l'insolence motive la candeur de Tessia ou la hardiesse de Xander. Tessia est épuisée par ses voyages et dernières batailles... Et concernant la chanteuse, nous devrions peut-être nous pencher plus en détail sur cette histoire, ouvrir une enquête...

-En effet ! Si nous gagnons la guerre ainsi, le peuple perdra foi en notre royaume ! » renchéris-je.

« Perdre foi ? »

Garon eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Tu es une princesse, pas une sainte, petite ignorante !

-Tout de même, asseoir sa domination en sacrifiant des innocents... Est-ce ainsi qu'agissent les Nohriens ? Est-ce là l'héritage que vous voulez transmettre ? »

Un grand, lourd silence suivit ma déclaration. Puis Iago siffla. Je sentais Camilla et Élise, paralysées, retenir leur souffle. Et, tout à coup, Garon s'approcha de moi, me saisissant par le bras, serrant à m'en couper la circulation.

« Écoute-moi bien, petite sotte privilégiée. Si tu es encore en vie, c'est uniquement grâce à moi. Et si tu venais à mourir, tout à coup, personne n'en serait offusquée. Ta survie ne tient qu'à ma volonté. Je pourrais tout à fait changer d'avis sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire, » souffla-t-il rudement dans mon oreille. « Tu as enfin compris, je pense, bien que tu ne l'admettes pas encore, que je veux régner sur Hoshido. Je suis prêt à tout pour y parvenir et il en sera de même pour mes successeurs. Peu importe si le bas peuple ne nous fait pas confiance. Il n'est rien à mes yeux, et tu ne vaux pas beaucoup plus. Les misérables qui auront le cran de désobéir seront exécutés. Les autres apprendront vite. »

La prise sur mon poignet était de fer. Je savais que s'il serrait encore un tout petit peu plus, il me briserait le bras. Des larmes de douleur me montèrent aux yeux.

« Père, je vous en prie... V-Vous... me faites mal... » haletai-je. En réponse, ses yeux étincelèrent, et un sourire cruel et tordu apparut sur ses traits. Je laissai échapper un petit cri alors que sa main se resserrait encore. Il me tordit le bras, me forçant à tomber à genoux. Camilla et Élise, horrifiées, ouvrirent la bouche, mais Xander les prit de vitesse.

« Père, arrêtez cela ! »

Il mit l'une de ses mains autour du poignet de Garon dans l'optique de le faire lâcher prise. Tout se passa très vite. Le regard de Garon dévia sur lui et il me lâcha brusquement pour frapper Xander au visage assez fort pour le faire tituber. Camilla eut un hoquet. Élise poussa un cri, et je sentis de nouvelles larmes affluer dans mes yeux. Je les refoulai. Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il me semblait vouloir bondir de ma poitrine, douloureux. Je me rendis compte que j'avais le souffle bloqué. Quand je parvins à l'exhaler, Xander n'avait pas bougé. Il resta les yeux fermés un moment. J'ignorai s'il tentait de recouvrer son sang-froid ou son équilibre. Ce que je savais, c'est qu'un coup d'une telle puissance aurait assommé presque n'importe qui.

Xander expira lentement, ouvrant les yeux. Il semblait quelque peu étourdi, mais le chassa d'un battement de cils. Quand il posa son regard sur Garon, il était dur et froid. Terrifiant.

Camilla, s'approchant de lui, mit sa main sur son épaule. Élise était trop tétanisée pour oser bouger. Elle se contentait de fixer, sous le choc, Garon et Xander, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, horrifié.

« Comment avez-vous pu... » soufflai-je, choquée.

« Ça suffit, » me coupa Xander sans quitter Garon du regard « Partons.

-Non ! C'est absolument-

-Je t'ai dit de te taire, Tessia ! »

Son ton fulminant me fit me pétrifier. Jusqu'à ce que je sente la main de Camilla appuyant doucement dans mon dos, m'encourageant à avancer. Xander se retourna brusquement.

« Allons-y. Tout de suite. »

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit. Nous nous dépêchâmes de l'imiter.

Léo et les autres s'étaient respectueusement placés un peu plus loin. Mais le cri d'Élise n'avait pu être manqué par personne. Et quand il vit la marque rouge sur le visage de Xander, je vis aux yeux du jeune mage qu'il avait immédiatement compris. Il n'ouvrit la bouche, cependant, que quand nous fûmes rassemblés dans la calèche loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Xander, la tête obstinément tournée vers la fenêtre, menton appuyé sur sa main, se crispa, ne daignant pas lui répondre. Élise regardait ses pieds. Quant à Camilla, elle poussa un profond soupir.

« Tessia... s'est encore laissée dominer par son sens de la morale prépondérant. Père lui a ordonné d'éliminer toutes les danseuses de Nestra. Elle a refusé. »

Assise en face de lui, elle tendit la main pour toucher le genou de Xander.

« Tu te sens bien ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'Élise examine cela ? »

Il se tourna brusquement vers moi.

« Qu'espérais-tu, à défier Père ainsi ? » fit-il claquer, cassant. « Tiens-tu donc à ce point à mourir ? »

Je déglutis.

« Tu as entendu les horreurs qu'il a dites... Tu n'étais pas du même avis, n'est-ce pas ? Satisfaire ses intérêts personnels en tuant des innocents... C'est inacceptable. »

Sa mâchoire se durcit. Finalement, Léo fronça les sourcils.

« Il ne s'agit pas que de toi, Tessia. Ta générosité te pousse à commettre des actes et dire des choses qui nous mettent tous en danger. Si tu as un tant soit peu de compassion à notre égard, ne nous force pas à nous opposer ouvertement à Père pour te sauver la mise à chaque fois, car un jour, il n'hésitera pas à tous nous exécuter pour régler le problème. »

Choquée, j'écarquillai les yeux.

« Tu défends des innocents, et c'est louable. Mais avant de te préoccuper du sort de pauvres hères inconnus à l'autre bout du royaume, ne penses-tu pas préférable de te préoccuper du sort des tiens ? » termina-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Je hochai lentement la tête. Camilla m'adressa un regard compatissant.

« Tout cela... ça a été difficile pour nous tous au début, crois-moi. Mais nous nous y sommes faits, car il fallait s'adapter ou... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, me tapotant la cuisse.

« Tout ce que Léo veut dire, » murmura-t-elle, « C'est qu'il te faut tenir ta langue. Pour l'instant. Prends ton mal en patience. Sa soif de pouvoir s'apaisera peut-être une fois le trône d'Hoshido conquis. »

Le cœur lacéré, j'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois.

« Nous sommes là avec toi, » chuchota-t-elle. « Mais mieux vaut faire profil bas et obéir aux ordres, tu comprends ?

-Souviens-toi que nous sommes sous le joug de Père depuis notre naissance, » lâcha Léo. Je soupirai.

« Malgré tout, je ne peux tout simplement pas obéir sans réfléchir ! Je refuse de faire du mal à de pauvres gens. Je les protégerai, je protégerai le monde. »

Léo leva les yeux au plafond de l'habitacle.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de suivre ses ordres au pied de la lettre, simplement en avoir l'air. Si désobéir de front est exclu, nous avons parfois les moyens de contourner ses imprécations.

-Tous passés maîtres dans l'art de feindre d'être à sa botte... » roucoula Camilla. « Comment penses-tu que nous ayons vécu si longtemps sans perdre notre âme ? »

À cet instant, une ombre se profila sur le visage de Xander. Ses yeux étincelèrent tandis que sa main droite se crispait sur sa cuisse.

« N'est-ce pas pourtant dangereux d'agir ainsi à l'insu de Père ? » demandai-je.

« Tu apprendras que le droit chemin est bien souvent semé d'embûches, » fit Léo dans un petit sourire, se renfonçant dans son dossier. « Fouille d'abord les endroits improbables, et les chanteuses auront le temps de fuir. Si nos hommes en attrapent malgré tout, j'insisterai pour les tuer de ma main. Je ne te promets pas de toutes les sauver, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. J'enverrai également Odin en avant. Je lui fais confiance pour faire tant de tapage que notre venue sera annoncée bien en avance.

-Selena ira avec lui, » renchérit Camilla. « À eux deux, ils sont parfaits pour les missions d' _in_ discrétion les plus délicates. »

Je les regardai tour à tour.

« Merci... Pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté de vous, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. » Camilla sourit, tandis que le mage grimaçait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer que je fais tout cela pour toi. »

Il se tourna vers Élise.

« Élise pleurniche constamment quand tu es contrariée. C'est insupportable.

-Hé ! » s'indigna l'intéressée, gonflant ses joues sous le coup de la contrariété. « C'est faux, complètement faux !

-En effet, mes excuses. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une telle raison pour geindre, tu en trouves suffisamment toi-même.

-Léo ! » gronda Camilla. Le sorcier ricana, ses yeux croisant de nouveau les miens.

« Plus sérieusement, je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'agis pas par héroïsme. J'aime surtout n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

-Oh, regardez-moi ce petit mage noir qui n'assume pas d'avoir un cœur trop gros pour lui... » s'attendrit Camilla. Léo haussa les épaules, méprisant.

Alors qu'il croisait nonchalamment les jambes, cependant, son tome sacré renforcé de métal en arabesques accroché à sa ceinture se mit à vibrer, avant de s'illuminer d'une étrange lumière bleutée. Puis il se détacha de sa hanche et s'ouvrit, le papier ancien, granuleux et d'épaisseur inégale par endroits, filtrant singulièrement cette sorte de lueur qui semblait provenir du cœur même de l'ouvrage.

Les yeux de chaque passager du carrosse se fixèrent instantanément dessus, tandis que Xander se redressait.

« Léo... Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton contrôlé.

« Cela est susceptible de paraître inaccoutumé et peut-être même inquiétant, mais... Non. »

Xander fronça les sourcils.

« Je... À vrai dire, je ne fais rien. Brynhildr s'est mis à briller... tout seul. C'est la première fois que ça arrive. »

Les pages du grimoire se mirent soudain à défiler à toute vitesse, trop vite pour que nous puissions les suivre des yeux. Et le volume, malgré les efforts de Léo pour le refermer, lui échappa des mains, se mettant à léviter dans d'habitacle. Les mâchoires d'Élise se décrochèrent. Il était impossible, pour quiconque ne la possédant pas, de toucher l'une des armes de légende. Un page peu dégourdi l'avait appris à ses dépens le jour où il avait voulu empoigner Siegfried et s'était retrouvé avec le bras brûlé jusqu'à l'épaule. Il n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures.

« D'accord... Ne paniquons pas, » ordonna Xander, impérieux, tandis qu'Élise se serrait contre lui sur la banquette. « Léo va trouver la signification de ceci, n'est-ce pas mon frère ? »

Sa voix était calme mais impérieuse. Léo se mordilla la lèvre.

« Oui. Sans doute. Hum... »

À l'instant où il tendait la main pour rattraper son tome, cependant, celui-ci, semblant décidément mû d'une volonté propre, se décala à droite. Vexé, le jeune mage fronça les sourcils.

« Alors ça... Il ne m'a jamais désobéi de la sorte. »

Il tendit la main, qui s'auréola de lumière. Le tome sembla attiré vers sa main une seconde comme par un aimant, mais s'immobilisa de nouveau, à quelques centimètres, se mettant à vibrer avec plus d'intensité que jamais. Camilla fronça à son tour les sourcils.

« Il est assez près... Ne peux-tu pas juste l'attraper, à présent ?

-Non. »

Léo grimaçait de concentration. La lumière autour de sa main s'amplifia également.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel tome, Camilla. S'il refuse de me céder, je perds le contrôle. De façon irréversible. Je préfère ne pas tenter l'expérience, surtout au vu de son humeur facétieuse actuelle.

-Il te résiste, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Xander. Léo opina lentement du chef, sans quitter le recueil du regard.

« Vous parlez de lui comme d'une personne, » observa Élise. Xander lui lança un coup d'œil.

« Silence. Ne le distrayez pas. »

Au vu de son expression, je réalisai qu'il y avait plus en jeu qu'une simple 'rébellion de bibliothèque'. Comme Siegfried avec Xander, Brynhildr avait été confié à Léo dès son plus jeune âge, dès que l'arme l'avait accepté. Mais les armes antiques, en plus de posséder de très nombreuses caractéristiques leur étant propres, comme celle de ne jamais s'altérer, ni de par le temps, ni des éléments extérieurs, possédaient également un esprit intrinsèque qui ne se soumettait jamais complètement à ses propriétaires.

L'ouvrage, comme l'épée de Xander, n'était jamais que prêté, à ceux qui étaient dignes de le manier, avant de passer de père en fils de génération en génération, depuis le commencement des toutes premières dynasties, quand ils avaient été créés par les premiers dragons. Telle arme n'appartenait jamais totalement à quelqu'un. Il fallait faire preuve de force, physique comme mentale, et de résistance afin d'asseoir et de conserver sa domination sur cette dernière. Dans le cas contraire, les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses. Il était relaté des cas où Brynhildr, qui renfermait la magie noire la plus puissante de tous les tomes connus, avait réduit en cendres l'un de ses possesseurs trop faible ou trop imprudent, voire sa demeure entière. Si le grimoire avait décidé de se révolter, l'heure était en effet grave.

« Ne bougez pas, » souffla Xander. Nous lui obéîmes, pétrifiées. La respiration de Léo s'accélérait. Sa main se mit à trembler de pouvoir, tandis que ses yeux, dans la pénombre de la calèche, semblaient eux aussi s'illuminer, une curieuse lueur y dansant. La lanterne se balançant au plafond oscillait, projetant l'ombre mouvante du grimoire sur les portes.

Léo commença à marmonner des formules anciennes inintelligibles, ne lâchant toujours pas son tome des yeux. Soudain, une autre lueur se forma, en halo. Baissant les yeux, je m'aperçus avec stupeur que le fourreau de Yato pendait à ma hanche.

« C'est impossible... » soufflai-je. « Yato... Je ne l'avais pas prise avec moi... Elle doit encore être au palais... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'étonner davantage, cependant, car tandis que je tirai précautionneusement la lame, l'éclat doré l'entourant se fit plus intense. Nous plissâmes les yeux.

Soudain, un trait de lumière relia mon épée et Brynhildr, dont les auras respectives semblèrent fusionner. Quand l'éclat aveuglant retomba, Yato s'était métamorphosée, de nouvelles gravures, d'une écriture antique et élégante, parcourant sa lame effilée.

« Le Sage de l'Iris... Il avait parlé d'une telle transformation... » murmurai-je.

Léo écarquilla les yeux, la main toujours tendue.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

-À Sapientia, quand j'ai cherché le Sage de l'Iris comme me l'avait conseillé Xander... Il m'a dit que ma force et celle d'un autre héros de Nohr s'uniraient. Et que cette alliance provoquerait l'évolution de Yato. »

Je n'avais pas terminé mon explication que Brynhildr, docilement, vint se ranger de lui-même dans sa protection de cuir à la hanche de Léo. Soulagé, le jeune mage exhala un soupir, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Le sage t'a dit cela ? Oh. Cela signifie que je suis ce héros Nohrien ? »

Il eut un petit sourire narquois, bombant légèrement le torse. Xander se racla la gorge.

« Quoique l'épée de Tessia soit d'Hoshido, il doit y avoir une liaison mystique entre ces armes.

-Le sage m'a également affirmé que mon épée deviendrait le véritable Sceau du Feu. C'est tout ce qu'il a eu le temps de me dire.

-Sceau du Feu... » murmura pensivement Xander. Léo se frotta le menton.

« J'aimerais avoir le temps d'étudier tout cela plus en profondeur...

-Malheureusement, je crois que nous n'avons pas ce luxe, » l'interrompit Xander. « Iago a sûrement déjà investi certaines maisons de danse et peut-être capturé des danseuses. Nous ne devons pas traîner. »

C'est ce que nous fîmes. Tandis qu'Élise restait au palais, nous rejoignîmes Iago et ses suppôts, qui, fort heureusement, n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de succès dans leurs perquisitions. En dernier lieu, nous fouillâmes l'opéra et ses sous-sols. Alors que je remontais dans le hall, cherchant un moyen d'épargner les trois jeunes femmes tremblantes que nous avions débusquées, un raclement de gorge derrière moi me fit soudain m'immobiliser.

« Hé, vous ! Avec l'épée, les cheveux, tout ça ! »

Je me retournai lentement, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Devant moi se tenait un homme élancé aux longs cheveux noirs épais striés de mèches blanches. Dans son visage fin et anguleux, ses yeux étaient d'un jaune pâle, presque sulfureux, et fendus de pupilles d'un noir d'encre y contrastant. Mais ce qui retint mon attention ne fut ni mon regard ni ses oreilles longues et couvertes de fourrure -enfin, dans une moindre mesure- mais la chose fouettant l'air derrière lui. Oubliant mes manières, je me rapprochai discrètement de Léo.

« Pourquoi cet homme a-t-il une queue ? » soufflai-je. Le mage allait répondre quand l'étrange être se renfrogna.

« Vous voulez vraiment prendre ce ton-là avec moi ? Et moi qui pensais que vous aviez l'air sympathique... »

Battant des cils, je baissai les yeux sur Yato dans ma main, puis les reposai sur lui, toujours éberluée. En y regardant de plus près, je vis que ce que j'avais pris pour sa chevelure s'apparentait plus en réalité à une crinière et semblait descendre dans son dos, sous sa chemise.

« Sachez que je ne suis pas un 'homme avec une queue'. Je suis un fier Ulfhedin.

-Pardonnez-moi... Un quoi ? »

L'être eut une grimace dévoilant des canines effilées encore plus aiguës que les miennes.

« Excusez-moi, vous vivez coupée du monde ou... ?

-Hum... » fis-je, échangeant un regard avec Léo. L'hominien soupira.

« Je fais partie de la race de ceux que les gens de votre espèce appellent vulgairement des 'hommes-loups'. Dites-moi que ça vous parle, par pitié. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Vous êtes du peuple de ceux qui vivent dans les montagnes du nord, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez vous... transformer en loup ?

-Alléluia ! »

La grimace se mua en sourire ironique tandis que les éléments se raccordaient dans mon esprit.

« Tout à l'heure... La créature affrontant les rebelles... C'était vous !

-En effet. »

Je ne pus empêcher un frisson de me parcourir l'échine en repensant à la bête féroce déchiquetant les Hoshidiens dans ses crocs dégoulinants de sang.

« Je vois... Vous nous avez été d'une grande assistance, je vous en remercie, et vous prie dans le même temps de m'excuser si je vous ai offensé. Mais si vous vivez si loin, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

L'Ulfhedin sembla hésiter, se grattant la nuque.

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que... Je ne suis pas sûr de tout à fait savoir où aller. Je me suis dit que, peut-être... vous pourriez... me donner un coup de main ? »

Léo fronça les sourcils.

« Les Ulfhedins sont réputés pour avoir instinctivement un excellent sens de l'orientation. Je suis fort étonné d'en rencontrer un égaré. D'autre part, comment avez-vous pu entrer ici en premier lieu ? »

Le regard de l'hybride dévia pour foudroyer le mage.

« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, mon cher. Quant à mon sens de l'orientation... J'avoue être sur ce plan un cas à part.

-Vous m'avez donc interpellée parce que vous êtes... perdu, c'est bien cela ?

-Perdu ? »

Il écarquilla ses yeux jaunes.

« Non, non, je n'irai pas jusque là... Enfin... Peut-être. Hum. C'est... compliqué. Il se trouve que je suis dans l'incapacité de rejoindre ma meute actuellement.

-Je vois... Je suis navrée, je ne connais pas cet endroit...

-Et nous sommes assez occupés dans l'immédiat, » renchérit Léo, fronçant les sourcils. « Sur ce, si vous voulez bien nous excuser... »

Il m'attrapa par le coude après avoir adressé un formel hochement de tête à l'homme-loup, qui nous regarda nous éloigner.

« On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, » me souffla-t-il alors que nous sortions du bâtiment. « Ils sont réputés pour être aussi sauvages et assoiffés de sang que leur état laisse à penser.

-Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air si sauvage...

-Ce n'est qu'une façade. Tu l'as bien vu, tout à l'heure.

-Oui, mais il était de notre côté... Et il n'avait pas l'air hostile...

-Il pourrait être un allié efficace, oui... jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne l'envie de te dévorer à ton tour. Je te l'ai dit, il faut se méfier d'eux. On ne tire en général rien de bon de leur compagnie. Ils semblent peut-être à demi-humains mais leur esprit, lui, reste celui d'une bête prédatrice, même entre eux. Celui-là a d'ailleurs sûrement été chassé de sa meute par l'alpha pour une quelconque raison. »

Pensive, je le suivis jusqu'à l'arrière-cour où étaient rassemblés Camilla, Xander, leurs vassaux, et Iago, lui-même flanqué de quelques uns de ses sbires.

Trois jeunes femmes étaient jetées aux pieds du mage noir, sanglotantes.

« Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie... » implora l'une d'elle au teint basané et à l'accent trahissant son origine méridionale. « Ce n'était pas nous... Nous ne connaissions même pas cette fille... Pitié, laissez-nous partir... »

Je m'approchai, la gorge nouée. Léo échangea un regard avec Xander.

« Suffit, » gronda-t-il. « L'une de vos semblables a tenté d'assassiner notre roi. Inutile de tenter de dissimuler, nous savons que vous complotiez contre lui depuis le début. Votre petit plan était trop bien orchestré pour être l'œuvre d'une seule.

-Non ! Je vous le jure, nous sommes innocentes ! »

Des ruisseaux de larmes coulaient sur leurs joues. Camilla plissa les yeux, tandis que Xander, impassible, hochait la tête en direction de Léo.

Celui-ci tendit la main, et de longs filaments noirs s'en échappèrent, enserrant les chanteuses qui se débattirent. Puis une intense lumière les entoura, nous forçant à détourner les yeux. Quand nous pûmes de nouveau regarder, les filles avaient disparu.

Léo fronça les sourcils.

« C'est fait. Vous pourrez témoigner à notre père que Tessia a mis la main sur toutes les chanteuses qu'elle a pu, et que nous avons exécuté son ordre à la lettre en les faisant disparaître. »

Je notai son petit sourire narquois à son jeu de mot, petit pied de nez à l'égard du conseiller de Garon. Iago plissa les yeux. Une étrange lueur dansait dans son regard.

« Il en sera fait ainsi, Votre Altesse, » susurra-t-il, mielleux. Nous quittâmes l'opéra, définitivement cette fois-ci.

Au vu du bouleversement des événements, Garon décida d'abréger notre séjour. Trois jours plus tard, cependant, à l'aube, alors que Felicia finissait de boucler mes valises et que les valets de Nester les descendaient dans la cour, je fus surprise d'aviser, derrière les grilles du palais, la très reconnaissable silhouette de l'homme-loup de ma fenêtre. Fronçant les sourcils, méfiante, je me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Où allez-vous, Ma Dame ? » me demanda Felicia, surprise.

« Nulle part. Simplement prendre un peu l'air. Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes. »

Ma servante acquiesça, et je sortis, croisant force domestiques chargés de lourdes malles et de sacs divers sur mon chemin jusqu'au haut portail. Si l'on me regarda avec curiosité, aucun d'entre eux ne m'adressa néanmoins la parole.

L'Ulfhedin me regarda arriver de loin. Je m'immobilisai à deux pas des grilles, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Seulement à cet instant, je remarquai une petite cicatrice en forme de croix sur sa joue gauche, semblable aux scarifications pratiquées par certains sauvages de l'est.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demandai-je, le ton neutre. À vrai dire, il était étonnant que les gardes ne l'aient pas encore chassé. Peut-être avait-il dit la vérité, finalement, en affirmant ne pas être 'n'importe qui'.

« Rien de particulier. Je suis juste curieux.

-De quoi donc ?

-De tout ceci. »

Il engloba nos calèches à moitié chargées d'un geste ample du bras.

« Pareilles visites diplomatiques ne se terminent pas si abruptement, en général. Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas plus longtemps ?

-Je vous trouve vous-même bien mystérieux, pour poser de telles questions, » rétorquai-je. Il renifla, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur à côté de lui.

« Vous sentez Nohr, » fit-il simplement. « Je reconnaîtrais cette odeur entre mille. Les vastes forêts de sapins, le vent froid et humide, et ce je-ne-sais quoi indescriptible qui n'appartient qu'à cette sombre et superbe contrée.

-Vous venez des montagnes ?

-Oui. Celles à l'extrémité de votre territoire. J'ai été banni de ma meute. »

Ainsi Léo avait vu juste...

« Quand vous avez affirmé ne pas savoir où aller, c'était donc littéralement parlant.

-Une nouvelle fois, je salue votre sens de la déduction. »

Ses yeux s'attardèrent une nouvelle fois sur nos équipages devant le palais.

« Alors vous repartez pour Krakenburg ?

-Comment savez-vous... ?

-Je me sentirais presque offensé de votre apparente surprise. J'en ai peut-être l'air, mais je ne suis pas si bête que cela, Princesse. Vos armoiries sont sur les portes de votre carrosse, vous savez. »

Je soupirai.

« Certes. Pardonnez-moi, je suis quelque peu... lasse, en ce moment. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de voyager ainsi. »

L'Ulfhedin hocha pensivement la tête.

« Cela se voit. Comme vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'être traitée comme l'Altesse que vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ? Votre manque de méfiance, votre élan vers les gens... Ils sont peu coutumiers dans pareille famille. Vous avez dû être coupée du monde bien longtemps, pour être étrangère à de tels a priori.

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous avez raison... » soupirai-je. L'Ulfhedin eut un sourire narquois.

« Mais même sans voir votre blason, je vous aurais démasquée. Votre sang porte un effluve particulier, lui aussi. Celui des dragons. »

Il ricana.

« Fascinant comme votre frère se méfie des hybrides tout en en étant un lui-même.

-De façon lointaine.

-Mais pourtant indéniable. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« C'est de votre prince dont vous parlez.

-En effet. Et je regrette si je vous ai heurtée. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Que voulez-vous ? » répétai-je. Il éclata de rire, levant les mains, ses yeux jaunes s'étrécissant.

« Un but dans la vie. Un endroit où aller. Une communauté à intégrer. N'importe quoi, je suis preneur. Mes semblables et moi ne sommes pas faits pour la solitude, vous savez.

-Et pourquoi vous adressez-vous à moi ?

-Parce que je sais que vous pouvez m'en fournir. »

Je déglutis, mal à l'aise. Léo m'avait gardée de lui, et je devais avouer que ses yeux trop brillants ne m'inspiraient pas une confiance démesurée. Il semblait en outre posséder ce côté grinçant rendant les gens qui le possèdent quelque peu ambigus.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, » murmura-t-il. « Et vous avez une quête. Laissez-moi vous aider à la mener à bien, quelle qu'elle soit.

-Je... J'ignore si mes frères seront d'accord pour que vous vous joigniez à nous.

-Vous êtes la meneuse, ici. Affirmez votre opinion parmi les vôtres, imposez votre point de vue.

-Nous ne sommes pas chez les loups, cela n'est pas si facile. Et détrompez-vous, je suis loin de faire la loi. C'est mon père le Roi Garon qui fait autorité ici, et mon frère Xander dans une moindre mesure.

-Hum. Si vous le dites. »

L'Ulfhedin recula.

« Dommage. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis en général un allié... de taille. »

Sa queue balayant le sol dallé, il recula. Me mordant la lèvre, j'eus une seconde d'hésitation avant de m'écrier :

« Attendez ! »

Les oreilles de l'homme-loup se redressèrent.

« On a changé d'avis, à ce que je vois.

-Je ne vous garantis rien, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il eut un sourire.

« Merci. Je m'appelle Keaton, au fait. »

Hochant la tête, je regagnai vivement le château.

…

« Un Ulfhedin ?! »

Xander se retourna vers moi, pivotant d'un coup. Je déglutis.

« Oui. Il dit ne pas savoir où aller et vouloir se joindre à nous.

-Nous n'avons nul besoin de pareil allié. »

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que Xander contournait le carrosse, supervisant le chargement d'une des larges malles de Camilla. Voyant le laquais s'escrimer en vain, il en attrapa l'autre bout, la hissant à sa place sur le toit de la calèche.

« Mais-

-J'ai dit non, petite princesse. Je sais ton désir insatiable d'aider chaque personne dans le besoin croisant ta route, mais nous ne pouvons accepter tout naturellement parmi nous chaque vagabond trouvé sur le bord du chemin.

-C'est un Ulfhedin ! Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel allié ! Il peut se transformer en loup géant !

-Justement. On ne peut accorder notre confiance à de pareilles créatures. Il arrive que leur instinct reprenne le dessus et les pousse à s'entre-déchirer même au sein de leur propre horde. Une cohabitation de ce type se termine rarement bien, tu sais.

-Xander... »

Il croisa les bras sur son pourpoint, me fixant. Je me fis violence pour soutenir son regard, surtout en remarquant l'ombre s'étirant sur sa pommette. La culpabilité m'envahit à nouveau.

« Non, Tessia, » répéta-t-il plus doucement.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas au moins lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ? »

Il exhala un profond soupir, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Très bien. J'en ai assez de discuter. Qu'il nous rejoigne s'il le désire. Mais je te préviens que si tout cela se termine en drame, tu seras la seule à blâmer. Je décline d'ores et déjà toute responsabilité. »

Il devait s'attendre à ce que cette perspective me décourage, ce qui expliqua, je pense, son air surpris quand un large sourire me fendit le visage.

« Xander... Merci, grand frère ! » m'exclamai-je. Il soupira à nouveau, s'éloignant à grands pas. À cet instant, Léo apparut aux portes du palais. Il descendit quelques marches puis se figea, relevant la tête du livre qu'il était en train de lire pour fixer le portail. Je m'approchai de lui.

« Léo ? Tout va bien ?

-Cet Ulfhedin... C'est le même que l'autre jour... Il a l'air persistant. Je vais demander aux gardes de le chasser. »

Il fit mine de s'avancer d'un pas décidé, mais je le rattrapai.

« Non ! Il est des nôtres, désormais.

-Que dis-tu ?! Qui a décidé cela ?

-Xander, » exultai-je. Le mage grimaça.

« Quoi ? Non... Ne me dis pas qu'il a donné son autorisation pour que cette créature rejoigne nos rangs ?

-Si. Il s'appelle Keaton, au fait. »

Léo referma son livre d'un coup sec, rebroussant chemin vers les portes, secouant dramatiquement la tête et marmonnant une malédiction. Je souris, me dirigeant vers les grilles pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'homme-loup.

…

Désolée pour l'attente prolongée... j'ai dû faire une pause dans l'écriture un moment, concours et autres formalités obligent... mais maintenant... c'est les vacances ! Je devrais avoir plus de temps, donc publier plus régulièrement :)

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter !


	19. Chapitre 18 : L'étau se resserre

Quelques heures plus tard, nous partîmes. Bercée par le roulement monotone de la calèche, je ne tardai pas à sombrer dans une somnolence semi-consciente, dans laquelle, hormis les haltes, je passai la majorité du trajet. Pendant les intervalles à mes séquences d'assoupissement, j'entendais parfois les vassaux de mes frères et sœurs, montés de chaque côté de la voiture, discuter entre eux, ou surprenais une remarque de Camilla sur tel ou tel membre d'une famille quelconque ou d'un royaume voisin.

« Tu sais, cette fille, au pub... » entendis-je un jour Laslow chuchoter à Peri à côté d'elle. « Figure-toi qu'elle m'a envoyé balader quand je lui ai proposé un verre. J'ai... eu du mal à m'en remettre.

-Tu n'as qu'à la menacer de mort la prochaine fois, ce sera peut-être plus efficace, » suggéra ingénument Peri. Laslow garda le silence un moment avant de souffler :

« Je préférerais ne pas avoir à en venir à de telles extrémités... Être le genre de malade qui force une fille à prendre le thé me répugne un peu...

-Ah bon ? Pourtant ça marche toujours.

-Hum... Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas si désagréable, si ?

-Non, idiot. Tiens, la prochaine fois, je prendrai le thé avec toi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Ai-je le choix ? »

Il y eut une seconde de pause. J'imaginai sans peine le regard noir de la vassale de Xander décoché à son condisciple.

« Je plaisante, Peri. C'est très gentil de ta part, j'en serais ravi. Mais si, je te jure ! Aïe ! Arrête de tirer, tu vas me faire tomber ! »

J'étouffai un petit rire. Xander et les autres me regardant avec curiosité et surprise, j'en déduisis que je devais être la seule à avoir entendu leur petite conversation. Depuis quelques temps, mes premières transformations en dragon à vrai dire, j'avais remarqué que certains de mes sens semblaient s'être déployés, notamment mon ouïe. Mes oreilles pointues n'avaient aucun mal à capter des sons même éloignés, et auxquels les gens à côté de moi restaient apparemment insensibles.

Nous franchîmes les portes de Windmire, puis de Krakenburg, huit jours plus tard. Mais dès notre arrivée, nous fûmes pris d'assaut par divers messagers auxquels Garon, exaspéré, ordonna de l'attendre dans la salle du trône. Soucieux, nous remontâmes précipitamment les longs corridors de pierre. Le château semblait en ébullition. En voyant Xander, un général d'infanterie que je connaissais de vue s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Votre Altesse ! Les dieux soient loués, vous avez reçu notre message ! »

Xander fronça les sourcils, lui signifiant d'un geste de se relever.

« De quel message parlez-vous ? »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, se redressant dans un bruit de métal.

« De la rébellion en Cheve, bien sûr !

-Je n'ai reçu aucun rapport de la sorte, » rétorqua sèchement Xander. L'homme déglutit bruyamment.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant vous êtes revenu plus tôt !

-Par... pur hasard, » lâcha le prince, avant d'allonger le pas, nous lançant un « Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps » par-dessus son épaule. Nous savions tous ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne sortirait de son cabinet que dans plusieurs heures.

« Que s'est-il passé, vous croyez ? » demandai-je en rabattant mon attention sur Léo et Camilla une fois qu'il eut franchi l'angle du couloir. Léo fronça les sourcils.

« Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, la situation pourrait être critique. Cheve est connue pour ses chevaliers d'élite. C'est un corps d'armée dirigé par la propre tante de Xander, Odélia d'Albrand. Si les Albrand abandonnent leur loyauté proverbiale à notre égard... la situation est dramatique. Quoi qu'il en soit... nous ferions mieux de ne pas les sous-estimer. Ce n'est pas une simple révolte paysanne.

-Impossible, » contra Camilla. « Odélia ne nous trahirait jamais. Mais j'ai ouï dire qu'elle avait dû quitter son poste de Fallmount pour régler quelques problèmes au sein des Chevaliers de la Garde Royale, qu'elle dirige aussi, à Windmire. L'un de ses hommes a dû monter les autres contre elle et contre nous. »

Léo fronça les sourcils.

« C'est étrange... Elle a toujours eu un don pour mener les troupes, se faisant craindre et respecter.

-Peut-être l'initiateur de la rébellion se fait-il seulement respecter, » avançai-je.

À cet instant, Iago jaillit de l'angle du couloir devant nous, nous faisant sursauter.

« Vos Altesses... Le Roi Garon désire vous voir immédiatement. Il vous attend dans la salle du trône. »

Alors que Léo nous emboîtait le pas, Iago leva la main, un sourire doucereux étirant ses lèvres décharnées.

« Ai-je omis de préciser que seule Son Altesse Tessia est convoquée ? »

Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers la salle du trône d'un pas résolu, sentant les regards soucieux de Camilla et Léo dans mon dos.

Quand je pénétrai dans la salle, Garon m'accueillit d'un regard dur. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'avançai, me prosternant devant le trône.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Père... » lâchai-je, inspectant discrètement notre environnement. Seule une poignée de gardes et de serviteurs étaient présente, debout contre les murs, au garde-à-vous. Me rappelant des paroles de Garon à l'opéra, je sentis un filet de sueur froide me couler dans le cou. Ces quelques témoins ne l'empêcheraient certes pas, s'il voulait se débarrasser de moi, de mettre son plan à exécution.

« J'ai décidé, malgré ta bravade à Cyrkensia, de faire preuve de mansuétude et de te redonner ma confiance, une fois de plus. Ce sera la dernière. »

Je gardai les yeux rivés au sol, pétrifiée.

« Merci, Père, » parvins-je à souffler. J'avais la gorge sèche et râpeuse.

« Tu vas réprimer la rébellion en Cheve. Je suis convaincu que tu sauras mener tes troupes à la victoire. »

Éperdue, je levai la tête.

« Vous voulez que je mène la répression contre les chevaliers Chevois ?

-Oui. »

Je déglutis. Il me fallait faire preuve de tact.

« J'en suis profondément honorée, Père, » lâchai-je prudemment. « Mais sincèrement, je ne pense pas avoir l'expérience nécessaire pour mener nos troupes contre une telle armée. D'autres sont certainement bien mieux placés que moi pour ce genre de mission. Pourquoi ne pas la confier à Xander, ou même Camilla ou Lé-

-Tu oses me défier une fois de plus ?! » tonna le monarque. Je baissai la tête, retenant un soupir.

« Bien. Il sera fait selon vos ordres, Père. Je réprimerai la rébellion en Cheve. »

En sortant, je me paralysai sur place. Appuyé contre le mur face à moi, m'adressant un sourire tordu, se tenait Hans. Je portai aussitôt la main à la garde de Yato, une foule de souvenirs atroces me submergeant, manquant de me faire perdre la raison. Le gouffre noir... Gunter sombrant au-dessous de moi...

« Hans ! » crachai-je.

« Princesse Tessia... Quelle bonne surprise... » susurra le mercenaire, se redressant devant moi et bombant le torse, ses muscles se tendant. Ne me laissant pas impressionner, je me campai fermement sur mes pieds, me préparant à dégainer mon épée, bridant ma colère pour ne pas la laisser me déconcentrer.

« La rumeur dit que notre jeune princesse va nous mener au combat... C'est donc vrai ? » susurra-t-il. Je ne répondis rien, serrant les dents, muette de rage.

« Toutes mes félicitations, Votre Altesse.

-Assez, Hans. Que faites-vous ici ? » parvins-je à siffler. Le sourire narquois de l'assassin de Gunter s'élargit.

« En tant que membre de l'armée régulière et des troupes spéciales de Sa Majesté le Roi, je vous accompagnerai en Cheve. On m'a chargé de vous assister si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit.

-Vous ?! M'aider ? » crachai-je. « Cessez cette farce ridicule ! Vous avez tué Gunter, et essayé de me tuer également au Gouffre Sans Fin ! Vous êtes un monstre, un bourreau cruel ne se préoccupant que de lui-même ! Si j'avais appris que vous vous promeniez librement à l'heure qu'il est, je serais intervenue plus tôt ! »

À ma surprise, un rire effroyable déferla de la gorge basculée du meurtrier.

« Vous ne devez pas avoir bien entendu, Votre Altesse. Je vous l'ai dit : j'ai l'immense honneur de faire partie de la garde rapprochée de Sa Majesté, qui me compte parmi ses généraux les plus zélés.

-Général ? »

Je me mis à prier pour me réveiller, pour que tout ceci ne fût qu'un cauchemar parmi les autres. Serrant les dents, je fis néanmoins claquer :

« Seul Xander a l'autorité nécessaire pour se prétendre essentiel à mon père. Vous êtes hiérarchiquement au-dessous de lui, il suffit d'un de ses ordres pour vous démettre de vos fonctions et vous envoyer en prison. Et dès que je lui aurais parlé, ce sera fait. »

Je fis mine de tourner les talons, mais Hans m'attrapa par le bras. Je le foudroyai du regard.

« Vous semblez bien pleine d'assurance, pour une fausse princesse. Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, petite Altesse : une usurpatrice qui prétend faire autorité en terre étrangère. Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une otage.

-Lâchez-moi immédiatement, » articulai-je. « Vous allez regretter ces paroles, je vous le promets. »

À regret, il desserra sa prise. Je me dégageai sèchement.

« Quant à ce que vous m'avez dit... Je tiens mes ordres directement du roi. Son Altesse Xander elle-même n'aurait le pouvoir de m'évincer, » sourit-il. Je m'aperçus qu'il lui manquait plusieurs dents.

« Vous me répugnez, » crachai-je, m'éloignant. Sa voix, cependant, me parvint par-dessus mon épaule.

« Personne ne vous croira, Princesse. Après tout ce temps... Vous croyez-vous d'ailleurs vous-même ? Êtes-vous certaine que tout cela n'était pas juste qu'un mauvais rêve ? »

Il grimaça.

« Parce que c'est ce que je raconterai à tout le monde. C'est ma parole contre la vôtre.

-Et je doute que cela joue en votre faveur.

-Le prince vous croira peut-être, mais le Roi Garon tient trop à moi pour me renvoyer croupir sans ses geôles. Je lui suis... trop utile, désormais.

-À faire tout le sale travail ? »

Il eut un rictus.

« Exactement.

-Nous verrons. »

Son gros rire me poursuivit tout le long du couloir, se réverbérant en écho entre les hauts murs de pierre.

…

Xander se tenait debout devant son bureau, fixant sa tante, le visage dur. Celle-ci, en armure, mains soudées dans le dos, bien droite, soutenait fièrement son regard. Le prince finit par soupirer.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu se passer ? » interrogea-t-il. Odélia coula un regard vers la jeune femme, les couvant d'une expression sournoise, légèrement en retrait.

« Ne pourrions-nous discuter seul à seule ? » grinça-t-elle. La nouvelle favorite de Garon, Layla, leur adressa un regard ingénu, pétillant de malice, ses lèvres fines s'ourlant d'un sourire narquois. Elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que Xander.

« Sa Majesté m'a priée de suivre vos échanges avec... la plus grande attention, afin de ne rien manquer de votre implication envers la couronne, » rétorqua-t-elle. Dans les yeux de la sœur de Katerina passa un éclair. Xander parvint à se contrôler de justesse.

 _Cela ne lui suffit donc plus d'envoyer son espionne personnelle et chaufferette me traquer sur le champ de bataille ? Il se permet de l'infiltrer dans mes propres appartements, désormais ?_

Il plissa les yeux, se demandant s'il pouvait tourner, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la situation à son avantage. Malgré sa discrétion, il la sentait toujours dans ses pas, dans son ombre, et ne lui faisait pas davantage confiance que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Odélia se racla la gorge.

« Avez-vous la moindre connaissance militaire ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement. Layla inclina légèrement la tête.

« Mes connaissances s'étendent dans des domaines plus larges que vous ne pourriez le soupçonner... Ma Dame. »

Décidant de limiter là leur échange, Odélia se retourna avec mépris vers Xander.

« Comme je le disais, des affaires urgentes m'ont appelée à Windmire. J'ai beaucoup hésité à quitter Cheve, notamment du fait d'un certain échauffement provoqué par l'une de nos membres, principalement. Une certaine Scarlet, haut gradée, qui manque depuis quelque temps de discipline et se soulève contre les ordres. J'ai eu vent de contacts entre elle et des Hoshidiens, mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle avait monté toute la garnison contre moi, leur faisant miroiter les rêves de tout chevalier. Un titre, des terres pour chacun d'entre eux, notamment. Elle les manipule aussi à l'aide de beaux discours de justice, et les aiguillonne à coup de valeurs idéalistes. »

Xander hocha la tête.

« J'imagine qu'il serait vain de tenter de résoudre cela diplomatiquement ?

-Complètement. Cheve a toujours été réputée pour ses chevaliers à la volonté implacable. Leur décision prise, impossible de les faire revenir en arrière. Et je me dois également de vous rappeler, cher neveu, que la cité était encore libres il y a quelques décennies. L'indépendance et la fierté des Chevois a fini par rejaillir. Scarlet n'a été que l'étincelle qui a fait s'embraser une révolte déjà couvante.

-Ils étaient de précieux alliés... » déplora Xander. Odélia acquiesça sèchement.

« Et maintenant, ils sont de redoutables ennemis. Nous devons les stopper au plus vite. »

Du coin de l'œil, Xander vit un pan d'étoffe de soie verte disparaître derrière le battant de la porte, qui se referma silencieusement.

…

« Votre Majesté, j'ai de fort déplorables nouvelles à vous apprendre. »

Iago s'inclina devant le trône, suffisamment profondément pour que l'extrémité de sa coiffe frôle le bas des marches.

« Eh bien, parle, qu'attends-tu ! » s'exclama Garon, tapotant impatiemment sur l'accoudoir de son trône. Le mage noir, hésitant, se redressa.

« C'est au sujet de Son Altesse Léo, Votre Majesté.

-Mon fils ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

Iago eut une grimace s'apparentant à un sourire exultant.

« J'ai bien peur de devoir être au regret de vous annoncer qu'il... prend quelques libertés par rapport aux ordres que vous lui donnez.

-Des libertés ? Comment cela ? »

Iago déglutit, partagé entre le plaisir de ternir l'image du prince si brillant et sa crainte d'éveiller la fureur du roi, susceptible de se diriger en premier lieu contre lui.

« Les danseuses qu'il a... exécutées, le soir de la représentation à l'opéra, à Cyrkensia... ont été retrouvées quelques heures plus tard par mes hommes, terrées dans la cave d'une des auberges à l'entour.

-Comment ?! »

Garon crispa le poing, son expression dure se figeant dans une grimace.

« Tu es bien sûr qu'il s'agissait des mêmes ?

-Tout à fait, Sire. Nous les avons naturellement abattues sur-le-champ. De même, vous vous rappelez peut-être du ninja Hoshidien capturé par une patrouille à la frontière, il y a quelques mois de cela ?

-Continue.

-Vous aviez ordonné à Dame Tessia de l'exécuter. Ce fut finalement Son Altesse le Prince Léo qui s'en chargea, devant son refus de s'acquitter d'une telle tâche. »

Le visage gris de Garon virait au cramoisi.

« Et ?

-Il s'avère que ce ninja a été entraperçu à plusieurs reprises ici même, au château, récemment. Bien que sa présence soit si discrète qu'il est quasiment impossible d'en être certain, encore moins de le capturer, mes sources ne trompent pas. Il est bien vivant. »

Cette fois, Garon jaillit de son trône.

« Tu accuses mon fils de traîtrise ?

-Vous m'en voyez absolument dévasté, mais le prince ne m'a malheureusement pas laissé le choix. Je n'aurais été un bon serviteur si je ne m'étais empressé de vous faire part de mes soupçons. »

En façade, le visage défiguré du mage était crispé dans un masque de polie affliction. Mais dessous, il exultait, plus que ravi de pouvoir enfin prendre sa revanche sur ce petit prodige insolent et orgueilleux qui lui faisait de l'ombre et le ridiculisait depuis qu'il avait pu pour la première fois tenir un tome entre ses mains. Il se savait bien moins talentueux et puissant que lui, et avait également conscience que jamais il n'aurait pu l'affronter de front. Mais par ce moyen détourné, il arrivait à ses fins. Il avait hâte, à présent, de voir le visage déconfit du jeune sorcier quand son père le mettrait devant le fait accompli, tout comme il avait hâte de voir la sentence qu'il lui réservait, et savourerait de pouvoir lui glisser qui l'avait dénoncé.

« Iago... » gronda Garon. « Sache que si tu calomnies mon fils en vain, tu paieras très cher ces diffamations. »

Confiant, le conseiller redressa le buste.

« Ce n'en sont point, Sire. Et je suis prêt à affronter n'importe quel sort si je mens. »

Garon fronça les sourcils, menaçant.

« Décampe, à présent. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Sans se faire prier, le mage obéit.

…

« Xander... Approche, mon fils. »

Méfiant, le prince s'exécuta néanmoins d'un pas assuré, avant de s'agenouiller devant le trône imposant.

« Relève-toi. J'ai à te parler concernant-

-Je sais de quoi vous voulez m'entretenir. »

Garon fronça les sourcils.

« Pour qui te prends-tu, à m'interrompre de la sorte ?

-J'aimerais vous répondre 'pour un serviteur empressé de suivre les ordres de son maître', mais ce serait vous mentir. Je crois deviner où vous voulez en venir, et je vous épargne simplement d'avoir à y arriver laborieusement. Le temps vous est compté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Garon, le regard foudroyant, passa une main dans sa longue barbe blanche striée de noir.

« Sache que ton arrogance m'irrite de plus en plus.

-Navré que vous le voyiez ainsi. Je m'efforce simplement de vous fournir une opportunité d'aller droit au but.

-Xander... » gronda Garon. « Le fait que tu sois mon fils aîné et le futur souverain de Nohr ne t'autorise en rien à te montrer orgueilleux et hautain, principalement vis-à-vis de moi. »

Plus par lassitude que par crainte d'être châtié, Xander garda le silence, lèvres pincées. De deux choses l'une : Garon ne se montrait pas 'indulgent' à son égard à cause de leur lien de sang mais car il lui était nécessaire. Secondement, il n'aurait jamais perdu du temps à le flageller ou autre en de pareilles circonstances, et quand il avait besoin de ses services. Il commençait à être accoutumé à ce genre de convocations privées. Bien différentes de celles en présence de ses frères et sœurs. Autant au regard de son comportement que du sien propre. Xander soupira.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Père ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton morne. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois qu'il avait prononcé ces mots.

Garon eut un cruel sourire.

« J'ai ouï les rumeurs d'une certaine agitation dans un village à l'est. Des rebelles en puissance, m'ont rapporté mes informateurs. J'attends de toi que tu te rendes sur place et... mettes un terme à l'action de ces fauteurs de trouble. »

Xander fronça les sourcils.  
« Vous voulez que je mette le village à feu et à sang ?! Mais ils ne se sont même pas encore soulevés !

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je croyais t'avoir suffisamment inculqué ce précepte. Sais-tu pourquoi les morts sont les meilleurs sujets ? »

Xander crispa la mâchoire.

« Non... » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Garon éclata d'un rire tonitruant et glacial.

« Parce qu'ils ne se soulèvent contre aucune injonction ! »

Cette fois, Xander écarquilla les yeux.

« En effet. Ni ne cultivent leurs terres, ne remplissent les rangs de notre armée et ne paient de taxes. J'aurais cru que ces menus... détails vous importeraient également. »

Garon se leva brusquement.

« Tu oses me défier ?! »

Xander garda le silence, menton levé, soutenant le regard dément de son père.

 _« Je m'efforce simplement de vous ramener à un semblant de raison, »_ aurait-il voulu crier. _« De brider votre folie destructrice et meurtrière. D'éviter à notre royaume de sombrer dans la ruine et le chaos. »_

Mais il n'en fit rien. Et Garon s'approcha de lui, se mettant à lui tourner autour. Xander resta parfaitement immobile, regard fixé sur le trône devant lui, stoïque.

« Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu continues à remettre mes ordres en question... » glissa Garon, doucereux. « Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Xander déglutit.

« Oui, Père.

-C'est étrange... Tu sembles pourtant l'avoir oublié... Laisse-moi te le rappeler. Juste au cas où. »

Xander s'appliqua à réguler sa respiration.

« Je me verrais forcé d'appliquer une sanction... exemplaire à tes frères et sœurs. Pour leurs incartades à mes instructions. Leurs petites... prises de liberté ? »

Xander écarquilla les yeux.

« Ce sont vos enfants ! Votre propre sang, votre chair ! Comment pouvez-vous ne serait-ce qu'envisager-

-Je ne tolère que le meilleur. De mes enfants comme du reste de mon armée. Éliminer les faibles... fait partie de l'ordre naturel des choses. Je me contente d'appliquer un précepte naturel ancestral. »

Xander, en proie à une panique intrinsèque teintée de la plus féroce indignation, dut déployer toute l'expérience acquise au fil de ces années pour parvenir à maintenir son sang-froid.

« Avec tout mon respect, Père, ce serait un calcul extrêmement désastreux.

-Je ne prévois pas de m'occuper de n'importe qui... En premier, plutôt de celle qui ne possède pas, comme tu le dis si bien... mon sang... Ta chère, tendre petite Tessia... »

Xander serra les poings à ses côtés, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

« Je ferai selon vos désirs. »

Garon eut un sourire satisfait et doucereux.

« Tu vois que tu peux te montrer raisonnable quand tu veux... Rends-moi fier, mon fils... »

Pivotant brusquement sur ses talons, Xander sortit de la pièce, le goût du sang envahissant sa bouche.

…

Nous eûmes droit à une seule nuit de repos avant de partir pour Cheve. Cette fois-ci, pas de voyage en calèche : le temps nous était compté. Nous chevauchâmes à bride abattue, coupant à travers la campagne et les bois. J'avais sélectionné ceux que j'estimais former 'mes' troupes d'élite : Silas, bien entendu, Jakob, ainsi que Nyx, Kaze, Keaton, et les vassaux que m'avaient alloués mes frères et sœurs : Effie, Niles, Laslow et Selena. Ils composaient à peu près les seuls en qui j'eusse confiance. Le reste de notre groupe était formé de Chevaliers Royaux -membres de la Confrérie de la Couronne- dirigés par Odélia, et d'un échantillon des troupes spéciales de Garon. Des hommes sauvages et durs, façonnés par la guerre, de ceux qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre, et que la violence et le sang avait rendus cruels et impitoyables. Des combattants émérites ne connaissant que le langage des armes qu'il aurait été inutile de tenter de raisonner. Ils étaient de ceux qui plantent leur hache dans le crâne de leur opposant avant de négocier avec lui. Et bien sûr, à leur tête venait le pire de tous : Hans.

Le simple fait de poser les yeux sur lui me révulsait. Alors devoir subir sa constante présence à mes côtés... m'était physiquement insupportable. Pourtant, je la subissais, comme je subissais ses regards narquois, ses sourires satisfaits grimaçants.

J'avais parlé à Xander sitôt que j'en avais eu l'occasion. Malheureusement, comme m'avait clamé Hans, il avait été incapable de convaincre Garon de sa dangerosité. En désespoir de cause, Xander, fulminant, m'avait une nouvelle fois conseillé une prudence extrême, et de prendre mon mal en patience. Nous devions le prendre en flagrant délit de désobéissance ou de complot, car seul cela ferait changer d'avis Garon sur son compte, qui s'y était visiblement assez attaché, le mercenaire étant devenu l'un de ses hommes de main préférés.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'enchaînement d'événements qui avait pu le mener là, ni du nombre de tâches innommables qu'il avait dû accomplir pour gagner sa confiance et parvenir à un rang aussi élevé, et non seulement je refusais de me l'imaginer, mais c'était à vrai dire le cadet de mes soucis. Actuellement, mon énergie était concentrée sur le moyen potentiel de révéler à tous son véritable visage et de le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire.

C'était ce vers quoi étaient tournées mes pensées alors que nous défilions dans une passe étroite et engorgée. Mes yeux rivés sur l'encolure de ma monture, je mis quelques instants à percevoir la présence de Silas à côté de moi.

« Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver, » me prévint le chevalier. J'acquiesçai distraitement.

« Tessia ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Daignant enfin lever la tête, je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, avant de grimacer, croisant de loin le regard odieux et moqueur de Hans. Les yeux verts de Silas, heureusement, quand je les rencontrai, m'apportèrent un certain réconfort.

« C'est cet homme, Hans, qui te cause du souci, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« En effet. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

-Dès que je l'ai vu, je me suis juré de rester sur mes gardes à ses côtés. Il a en permanence cet éclat féroce dans le regard que possèdent les loups... Avec la ténacité destructrice qui va avec.

-Qui a parlé de loup ? »

Nous tournâmes la tête pour aviser Keaton trottant vers nous. J'esquissai un sourire, avant de rabattre mon attention sur Silas, qui haussa un sourcil.

« Tu sais, » me souffla-t-il, « Je trouve que notre petite troupe commence à avoir l'air de plus en plus singulière et cosmopolite. Un archer voleur, une femme chevalier culturiste et boulimique, un majordome garde-du-corps maniaque, une sorcière juvénile sadique, un homme-loup, un ninja évanescent, un bourreau des cœurs narcissique... Et j'en passe et des meilleures. Je me demande qui pourrait compléter ce tableau... »

Je souris.

« Peut-être un chevalier soudainement plus sarcastique que d'ordinaire ? »

Silas sourit.

« J'essaie juste d'alléger l'atmosphère. »

Keaton, parvenu à notre hauteur, arqua un sourcil.

« Que sont ces messes basses ?

-Rien de bien transcendant, » répliquai-je. « Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions faire une halte. J'ai besoin de consulter mes cartes. J'ai un doute sur le chemin à emprunter à partir de là. »

Nous étions parvenus à un embranchement d'où partaient deux routes. La première se poursuivait en ruban dans la gorge entre les deux falaises. La seconde remontait en pente raide jusqu'à un sentier en hauteur.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi on n'a pas pas emprunté la route, comme tout le monde ? » grommela Selena en appréciant l'angle de la montée. « Les routes de Cheve sont parmi les mieux entretenues de tout le royaume.

-Parce que nous devions nous dépêcher, Selena. De plus, voyager sur route attire trop l'attention, » rétorqua Laslow derrière elle. La vassale de Camilla croisa boudeusement les bras.

« Si on fait une pause toutes les cinq minutes pour trouver le bon chemin, on n'est pas près d'y arriver, de toute manière. Et quant à attirer l'attention... »

Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, ses yeux s'attardant principalement sur Keaton.

« Voyager avec un homme-loup n'était pas la meilleure des stratégies, dans ce cas. Il empeste le chien mouillé à des lieues à la ronde.

-Hé ! Je ne vous permets pas ! » protesta Keaton avec véhémence, retroussant les lèvres sur ses canines effilées. « Est-ce que je critique vos grogneries constantes, à vous ?

-Non. Il faut croire que vous avez l'instinct de survie que l'on prête aux membres de votre espèce. »

Un profond soupir se fit entendre.

« Bon sang, allez-vous cesser de vous chamailler en permanence ? Le prochain qui l'ouvre, je lui fiche une flèche entre les deux yeux, » prévint Niles. Étrangement, le silence revint tout à coup, seulement troublé par le grondement d'une rivière pas si lointaine. Je mis pied à terre.

« Silas, tu veux bien prévenir le reste du groupe que nous nous arrêtons quelques instants ? »

Le chevalier acquiesça avant de talonner son cheval, faisant demi-tour, tandis que mes compagnons se laissaient glisser à bas de leurs montures. Fouillant dans la besace de cuir attachée sous ma selle, j'en extirpai la carte que m'avait fournie Xander, la lissant sommairement avant de m'asseoir sur une souche non loin dans l'optique de me pencher dessus.

« Nous sommes donc... ici, » localisai-je, mon index suivant le tracé de l'étroit passage entre les deux falaises sur le plan. « Il devrait nous rester environ une vingtaine de lieues à parcourir.

-Cela nous ferait arriver dans deux jours environ. À moins que... » me surprit une voix par-dessus mon épaule. Je levai la tête pour découvrir Jakob derrière moi.

« À moins que... ?

-Besoin d'assistance, Ma Dame ? » me demanda mon majordome, prenant place à côté de moi. Je soupirai.

« Ce n'est pas de refus, en effet. Si tu as une idée concernant un itinéraire potentiel plus court, n'hésite pas.

-Laissez-moi voir cela... »

Il me prit doucement la carte des mains, fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant. Puis hocha la tête.

« Oui, si mes souvenirs sont bons, nous n'avons pas à gravir le flanc de la montagne. À quelques lieues d'ici, tout droit, se trouve une bifurcation qui nous permettrait de rejoindre directement Cheve sans avoir à contourner la butte principale. Cela dit, cela représenterait une perte de temps non négligeable s'il s'avère que ma mémoire me joue des tours...

-Ce n'est pas le cas, » trancha une nouvelle voix. Je me levai pour découvrir Kaze, nonchalamment appuyé au tronc noueux d'un chêne derrière nous. Il s'inclina légèrement.

« J'ai pris l'initiative de partir plus en avant en éclaireur il y a quelques heures pour repérer la place, après que la jeune magicienne m'ait évoqué succinctement le souvenir de l'existence de pareil raccourci, » dit-il en jetant un regard à Nyx, absorbée par la lecture d'un de ses tomes non loin. « Il s'avère qu'il existe en effet un passage fort praticable, même à cheval, dont aucun éboulis rocheux n'est pour le moment venu à bout, à une lieue et demie. L'emprunter pourrait nous faire gagner un temps considérable. »

Impressionnée, je haussai les sourcils.

« Mais... Quand avez-vous quitté le groupe, exactement ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué votre absence !

-C'est parce que ma présence se doit d'être aussi discrète que cette dernière, Ma Dame. Je vous l'ai dit, un ninja apparaît et disparaît à sa convenance aux moments les plus inattendus... Tout individu ayant l'ambition d'entrer dans notre ordre se doit de posséder avant tout ces deux grandes vertus : circonspection et furtivité.

-Et rapidité, apparemment... » souris-je, repliant ma carte. « Vous nous sauvez, Kaze. Quant à toi, Jakob... Merci également. Mes dieux, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous...

-Ravi de pouvoir vous servir, Ma Dame, » lâchèrent les deux hommes en même temps, m'arrachant un éclat de rire. Qu'il était bon de s'esclaffer même en de pareilles circonstances, et d'avoir des gens sur qui compter sans défaut... Cette sensation était réellement libératrice et apaisante. J'en aurais presque oublié la présence de Hans, l'espace d'un instant. Avant que sa voix grossière et rocailleuse ne me fasse sursauter.

« Alors, Princesse, on est perdue ? » fit-il, s'appuyant contre un rocher à côté de moi. Kaze croisa les bras, le regard soudain dur. Une ombre était passée sur son visage naturellement taciturne, et Jakob plissa les yeux, également méfiant.

« Non, fort heureusement, grâce à la mémoire de Jakob et Nyx et aux talents de repérage de Kaze. Je sais quelle direction emprunter. Vous pouvez dire à vos hommes de remonter à cheval. Nous repartons.

-Vous voilà bien zélée, tout à coup... Ma compagnie vous déplairait-elle ? » grimaça-t-il, s'approchant.

« Ne m'obligez pas à vous répondre, Hans. Vous savez ce que pense de vous.

-Oh ho... »

Je ne remarquai qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard sa main se rapprochant de mon dos. Les yeux étincelants, je m'apprêtai à tordre son poignet épais quand un shuriken se planta soudain profondément dans le bois du tronc contre lequel j'étais appuyée, à un centimètre à peine de sa main, qu'il rétracta précipitamment, lançant un regard noir à Kaze...

...ou tentant de lui en lancer, car le ninja s'était évanoui. Alors que Hans se retournait pour le chercher fébrilement, il se matérialisa soudain dans son dos, juste à côté de moi. J'échangeai un regard avec lui. Nul n'était besoin de paroles.

Son pas feutré et parfaitement silencieux, il retira sans effort l'étoile d'acier tranchante enfoncée dans le tronc, le bruit ténu de frottement quand il l'en extirpa faisant sursauter le mercenaire. Kaze se redressa, rangeant si adroitement son arme que l'on aurait dit qu'il l'avait fait disparaître. Tout en lui était diligence, vivacité et précision, le moindre de ses gestes, de ses mouvements, si agiles qu'on avait l'impression qu'il se matérialisait et s'évanouissait, disparaissait et faisait disparaître, littéralement, comme un mage. Il échangea un long regard avec le mécréant, une lueur d'avertissement dans ses yeux de jade en amande. Alors que Jakob se relevait à son tour, également menaçant, Hans eut un grommellement guttural, s'éloignant à regret. Je le foudroyai du regard tandis qu'il enfourchait sa monture. Quelques instants plus tard, Kaze se tourna vers moi.

« Je sais reconnaître la noblesse dans ceux que je regarde, et je crains qu'il ne soit un euphémisme de remarquer que cet homme n'en fait pas partie, ni de sang ni d'esprit. »


End file.
